What Could've Been
by Nirvana19
Summary: Rewrites of all of the episodes that made us want to shoot our TV's. Updates won't be as frequent, but i will be working on new ones. Requests welcome. :) Rating set between T & M. But posted as M. Marked as complete, but will keep adding chapters when i can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here's a one shot that I've been sitting on for a while now. A few weeks ago, I was watching the first season on Netflix. Which has now been removed along with Seasons 2,3 and 4. Not happy about that.**

 **I've been tweeting them and they're not replying, why do I pay for it if I my favourite show isn't on there anymore? I have a good mind to cancel it, but then I would lose all the movies on there. It's a vicious circle.**

 **Anyway, this story is something that I would've liked to have seen in Episode 4 of Season 1, 'Faetal Attraction'. Instead of Jenny going after Kenzi to get to Bo, I've decided to actually have her go after someone who Bo cares about romantically.**

 **Lauren! Who else?**

 **To be honest, that would've made more sense. I get that Kenzi was her best friend and an obstacle, but Bo would never love Kenzi the way Jenny loved Bo. So anyway, you guys can read it and then tell me what you think.**

 **But this is a One Shot, and will NOT be continued. I might do a few of these over the next few weeks, I'll be redoing episodes that I hated and that made me want to shoot my tv. So if anyone has any requests, let me know.**

 **Side note, this story is kind of done in stages. So it might read a little choppy to some of you. But it made sense to me. Just let me know if it's crap, and I'll take it down. Stuff was spelling out of my mind and I just wrote it all down. :)**

 **Give me an episode, and I'll put a twist on them.**

 **Enjoy xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Maybe Someday (1x04)**

 **Clubhouse (Bo's Bedroom)**

Rejection.

It wasn't a word in Bo's vocabulary, she'd never uttered the word or thought of it possibly happening to her someday. Men and Women, always wanted her. She never got any complaints regarding her sexual prowess.

So for Dyson to be able to throw her away so easily, to be honest it damaged her ego. And her self confidence, was she not sexy enough for him? Was he defective? Did he have a brain? Because he had to be really stupid to turn her down.

But the thing that was annoying her most, was that he knew that she saw it as something more. And yet he acted as though he was clueless. No, he knew. And he wanted it too, Bo could tell. Something made him change his mind.

She just wished that she knew what.

Although, a part of her couldn't help but think that this was mean to happen. For the longest time, she'd hoped to find someone that cared for her, loved her even. But not for what she could do, more for who she was.

And Dyson wasn't the only person that she'd connected with since settling in the City. A certain blonde Doctor roamed her mind, more often than she cared to mention. But Lauren was Human, and that was enough for Bo to give up on the idea of ever having a relationship with her.

Not because she didn't want that, because she did. She longed to have someone that loved her and that she could love too. But she was more put off by the fact that she would end up hurting Lauren.

Or worse, killing her.

Lauren was the only person that had been truly helping Bo. Dyson did sure, but not willingly. And he always moaned about it, telling her that she should give up on the search for her Mother, and to stay out of Fae business.

But Bo was never going to give up on that, and it wasn't her fault that Kenzi suggested to start a Private Investigating business that had a flare for the supernatural. It gave her something to do, and it paid.

Not much, but it was something at least.

All of these thoughts, and yet Bo was still hurt by Dyson's rejection. Kenzi was trying to help make her feel better, and she'd offered to take her to the Dal to drink the pain away. But to be honest, it wasn't pain that she was feeling.

It was just, annoyance. That he led her on, and that he didn't make it clear to her when they first started their 'Healing' sessions. But the loss of Dyson as a potential boyfriend, didn't really bother her that much.

Maybe there was a reason for that.

"Bo! Come on, get your sexiest clothes on and let's hit it!"

Even with her head buried under her bed sheets, Bo could still hear Kenzi yelling. She didn't really feel like moving from her little makeshift nest. But what the hell? If Dyson could be care free then so could she. And she wasn't going to let him think that he'd bruised her ego.

She was a Succubus for crying out loud, she could have a new lover in a second. And she would, actually she'd have many lovers. Maybe by the end of the night in fact.

It was time to party.

 **Next Day**

Well, that was an eventful night.

They drank, ate, drank some more. And ran into Dyson and Hale, which just spurred Bo on to find someone to take home for the night. And she did, she found two someones. A married couple that were up for a night of fun.

That was her specialty.

But before leaving with them, she didn't see Lauren. She remembered being drunk when she spoke to her, and she remembered what she said. Flirting, smiling, taking in the blonde godly features. Whoa! Maybe she was crushing on Lauren a little, or maybe I was a lot.

Not that it mattered, because Bo remembered telling Kenzi that nothing could happen between herself and the good Doctor. Because she as human, and if Bo slept with her then she would die like every other human that she'd ever been with.

She liked Lauren too much to risk that.

When she went downstairs to thank Kenzi for suggesting the night out, she was met with a knock at the door. Opening it, she saw that it was Olivia. One of the spouses that she slept with last night. "Olivia? Hi, I hope you're not here for seconds. Last night was a one time thing" she enjoyed it, but it wasn't going to happen again.

Olivia let out a chuckle. "Tempting, but no that's not why I'm here. I have a proposition for you, if you're interested?" She looked at her.

Kenzi could tell that this was something more than just a social call, so she decided to step in. "We charge by the hour" she said. And in response, she got a disgusted look from Olivia. Clearly she was a Human hater.

"So what's the deal?" Bo asked, stopping their staring match.

It was an hour later, and Olivia had told them all about the problem that she needed help with. Her Husband, Samir. Was having an affair with a Human florist and Olivia wasn't happy about it. Being Light Fae, she was forbidden to kill Humans.

So that was what she wanted Bo for, she wanted her to kill this Jenny girl. And being that she was unaligned no one could bring her up on charges. But Bo was no killer, not anymore. She made that clear to Olivia too, but the Fury wasn't happy. And decided to take care of it herself.

Now what kind of Person would Bo be, if she left this Jenny girl to die at the hands of her lover's Wife? Not a very good one by her estimate. So with Kenzi's help she tracked Jenny down and saved her from Olivia's clutches, but not without tangling with the insane Fury.

Bo decided to bring Jenny back to the Clubhouse for her protection, so she sat her down and decided to ask her a few questions. "It's okay Jenny, she can't hurt you now. You're safe I promise" she smiled at her.

Jenny was a little shook up, she had no idea what happened. Or why Olivia's eyes were glowing a burning red. "How? Did you see what she did with her eyes? What is she?" She didn't understand.

There was no way of answering this without telling the truth, and Bo was already in enough trouble with the Ash and the Morrigan. She didn't need the added headache. "I don't know, but like I said. As long as you're here, you'll be protected" she nodded assuringly.

"Thanks" Jenny smiled, she liked hearing that.

"So, tell me about your relationship with Samir…" Bo leaned forward, as she sat on the coffee table opposite. "… Are you in love? Was he planning on leaving Olivia?" She asked.

Jenny nodded. "He would tell me that she bossed him around, and never treated him like a Husband should be treated. He was miserable with her, and then we met and it was like everything fell into place. You know? We're soulmates" she believed that.

Bo couldn't help but notice that Jenny was a romantic, when she spoke about her relationship with Samir she would smile. It was nice. "Look, I'm gonna go talk to him. And see if he can handle Olivia, before someone gets really hurt. Sit tight" she smiled, getting to her feet.

Kenzi was standing idly by, watching and listening while Bo and Jenny had their talk. "So, what's the plan?" She had her katana at the ready, she got it for a bargain at a pawn shop. It was awesome.

"I'm gonna head over to Samir's and have a little word with him. Maybe if he can deal with Olivia quickly then this'll all be over. You stay here, with your new friend…" Bo tapped the steel blade in her friend's hand. "… And watch Jenny. I'll be back" she kissed her on the cheek, then left the house.

 **Later**

Bo returned to the clubhouse, with sad news for Jenny. When she got to Samir's house, she found Olivia running towards her with blood all over her. That was never a good sign. After she ran passed her, Bo went to inspect the house.

In the living room, she almost gagged. Finding Samir sitting on a chair with his head missing, someone had cut clean through his neck. But when she looked around, his head was nowhere around. Which meant that the killer had taken it with them.

Sickos.

It couldn't have been Olivia, because Bo didn't see her carrying a lifeless head on her way out of the house. But it didn't matter, because Olivia looked insane. Like she'd lost her mind. Maybe that had something to do with the reversal trick that Bo pulled when Olivia attacked her back at Jenny's.

Oh well, shit happens.

Bo let Kenzi in on what happened, and now she had to tell Jenny. And as she predicted, the blonde wasn't taking it well. She began to cry hysterically. "I'm so sorry…" Bo then decided to try and take the edge off, so she placed her hand on Jenny's arm releasing some of her Succubus energy. "… I know it hurts, but it'll get better. You've just gotta give it time" she said.

Suddenly, Jenny felt ten times better. Like she wasn't sad at all anymore, she lifted her head. Settling her teary eyes on her saviour, she was so beautiful. "Time" she repeated.

"Yeah. Maybe you should go and lay down for a bit, come on" Bo helped her up, walking her upstairs slowly. A little nap always helped. The moment that Bo came back downstairs, she noticed that Dyson was standing in her kitchen.

She so wasn't in then mood for this.

He felt a little uncomfortable himself, but he wasn't here for a personal matter. "What were you doing at Samir and Olivia's House today?" He asked.

Bo laughed, shaking her head. Wow, he was such a dick. What did she ever see in him? "No, hello? How are you?" She raised her eyebrows at him, only to see him keep his straight face. "Fine, right to the point then. I went to talk to him, but when I got there he was already dead" she said.

"You didn't notice anything out of the ordinary?" He asked.

"Other than the fact that his head was missing, and Olivia was running passed me like a woman high on crack right before. Nope, nothing. Why? You think I did it?" She wondered if he as that much of an asshole.

Dyson sighed, he expected to get the cold shoulder from her. And it wasn't even his fault, it was Trick's for telling him to break things off. But he couldn't tell her that. He did as Trick asked. "No Bo, I don't. What about your new client, can I talk to her?" He had to follow through.

Bo shook her head. "No can do. She's sleeping, losing the love of her life has shaken her a little. She needs time to grieve, in peace" she told him.

"What about Olivia?" He glanced at Kenzi, who was giving him daggers. He clearly wasn't welcome here.

"I dunno where she is, last time I saw her she was running out of the house. Covered in blood, and looking crazy" Bo had nothing more to tell him, she had nothing to hide anyway.

Dyson rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to get anything here. He needed to find Olivia. And if Bo was right and she was suffering some kind of mental breakdown. Then she would most likely go to a place where she felt safe.

"I'll find her, Furies always have sisters. She's probably over there" he said before walking out.

After Kenzi heard the door slam shut, she decided to weigh in. "And the award for Douchebag of the Year goes to…" He gestured to the door where Dyson just walked out. "… I can't believe I backed that dude" she should've known better.

"It's okay Kenz, I guess it just wasn't meant to be…" Bo watched Kenzi go back to eating her doughnuts. Then she remembered that she wanted to call Lauren, mostly to apologise for the way that she acted last night. "… Save me some will you?" She scowled at Kenzi jokingly.

She never had a look in, in this house.

"Sorry, they're just too good" Kenzi was almost giddy, licking the frosting off of her finger.

Bo walked over to the living room, standing by the couch and dialling Lauren's number on her phone. Once she heard the blonde answer, she almost swooned. Even Lauren's voice made her smile. "Hey, you're not busy are you?" She asked.

"No more so than usual, just a bunch of Paperwork. Is everything okay?" Lauren rarely got a call from Bo these days, mostly because she was spending time with Dyson.

"Yeah, I guess. Just dealing with a pretty complex case at the moment…" Bo laughed, although it wasn't a joke. "… But I wanted to call you to apologise" she said.

"Apologise? For what?" Lauren didn't understand.

Bo sat on the arm of the couch, "For last night, I was drunk and a mess. I shouldn't have hit on you" she felt ashamed a little. Being drunk always bit you in the ass.

Lauren laughed into the microphone. "Bo, it's okay. We all do things that we regret when we're drunk. Trust me, I've done my fair share" she admitted.

"Oh, I would love to have seen that…" Bo chuckled, seeing Lauren unwind wasn't something that she'd see often. But then she realised what Lauren just said, that Bo regretted it. But to be honest, it was the opposite. "… And just to be clear, I didn't regret anything"

"Really?" Lauren spoke.

Bo nodded, holding the phone to her ear with a smile. This was unexpected. "Really. I just wish that it was under better circumstances. But, being that I've got you on the phone. Do you maybe want to, you know…" She didn't know why this was so hard. "… Get a drink some time?" she got it out.

"Uh, sure. I'd love that. Just let me know when and where" Lauren was trying to be cool about it. This wasn't something that she was used to.

That just made Bo smile, "I will. Well uh, I'll let you get back to your work. Bye Lauren" she heard her say goodbye and then hung up the phone. Still smiling as she held her phone close to her chest, maybe being rejected by Dyson was exactly what needed to happen.

 **….**

Jenny stood at the top of the stairs, hearing every word of Bo's conversation. Who was Lauren? And why the hell was Bo asking her out? This always happened to her, everyone she ended up falling in love with. There was always an obstacle that stood in their way.

This time as no different, because now she had to remove said obstacle. Whoever this Lauren person was, she needed to go. And then she and Bo could be together, forever.

That was all she wanted.

 **Later**

After ending her phone call with Lauren, Half an hour later Bo got a call from Dyson. Who told her that they had Olivia in custody and that she kept spouting nonsense. He wanted her to come down and talk to her, because she was asking for Bo only.

So she was leaving, and before she did she noticed that Jenny was acting a little weird around her. Always stealing glances, smiling at her lovingly. As if she was infatuated with her, it didn't take her long to realise that she might've over used her power earlier.

Jenny was crushing, it was sweet. But uncalled for, and Bo was not interested. She already had one blonde on her mind, and she didn't see the need for another. So before she left for the station she asked Kenzi to keep an eye on her.

Kenzi was reluctant, she wasn't a babysitter. But for Bo, she would do anything. So while Bo was out, she asked Jenny to order a pizza. Making sure to tell her to order it with out Green Peppers.

And as if Kenzi's day wasn't going any worse, the pizza arrived with Green Peppers scattered all over it. Jenny apologised, but it didn't sound sincere. Kenzi tried a slice, but it was no use. She could taste the peppers. "Well, that was crap" she threw it back onto her plate.

"I'm really sorry, I know that you told me before I called. But my head is still a little fuzzy after everything" Jenny apologised again.

Kenzi just nodded. "Yeah, it must be" she decided to just snack on the garlic bread that they ordered with the pizza. She was hungry and it was better than nothing.

"So, I heard Bo mention someone called Lauren earlier. Who's that?" Jenny asked suddenly.

Which Kenzi found a little odd, why was she asking her that. "Uh, she's Bo's Doctor. And friend. Why'd you ask?" She wondered. This was getting creepy, she could feel the vibe coming off of Jenny and it wasn't pretty.

Jenny frowned. "Bo looks fine to me, why does she need a Doctor?" She disregarded Kenzi's question and asked another of he own.

"Sorry, but that's Bo's private business" Kenzi said, this was freaking her out.

"Of course, I'm sorry…" Jenny chuckled, waving her hand as if it was no big deal. "… But they must be close right? Spending that much time together, I heard that they're even going out on a date" she wasn't letting it go.

Kenzi as starting to get a little tired of this, "Yeah I guess they're close, and how did you even hear that?" She frowned. This chick seemed to know a lot of things. Things that were none of her business.

Jenny was done with this little game, she could see that Kenzi was staring to become suspicious. So she decided to cut to the chase, she reached her arm behind her back and pulled a gun out of he waistband. Then aimed it at Kenzi.

"Holy shit dude!" Kenzi held her hands up, almost falling off of her seat. Worrying about tasting green peppers on her pizza seemed like nothing now. "Why're you doing this?" She asked.

"You have information that I need…" Jenny stood from he seat, keeping her gun aimed at the scared girl in front of her. "… I don't want to hurt you, so just do as I ask and I'll leave without another word. Where can I find this Lauren woman?" She asked her.

Kenzi frowned, she wanted Lauren? Seriously? "Why?" She watched Jenny click back the hammer. "Okay, okay! Stupid question. Look, I'm not gonna tell you where she is if you're planning on killing her. I might not like her that much, but Bo does and she'd never forgive me" She then realised the error in her sentence.

Jenny was obviously suffering the effects of Bo's powers, although Kenzi had never seen any of Bo's feeds act like this. Which meant that Jenny was already unhinged before having the whammy slapped on her.

"So she does love her…" Jenny said, hating the sound of it. Bo was meant to be with her, she knew that. "… Tell me where she is!" She pointed the gun in Kenzi's face again, only to watch her shake her head. "I warned you!" She pulled back her arm, using the bottom of her gun to hit Kenzi's face.

Kenzi was thrown off of her stool, landing flat on her back. She groaned, feeling her face already start to bruise. First she gets a headache that lasts all morning, then the green peppers and now this. She couldn't catch a break today.

Jenny fired a shot, hitting the floor inches away from Kenzi's head. "I won't miss next time. Tell me…" She kicked Kenzi in her stomach. "… Where…" She kicked her again. "… Lauren is!" She yelled.

As much as she wanted to hold out, Kenzi couldn't take much more of this pain. And she believed that Jenny would shoot her. This bitch wasn't bluffing. So she told her, but it was okay. Because Kenzi told her to go to the Lab, there was security guards all over that joint.

Jenny's spree would come to and end quickly. At least that's what Kenzi hoped. If Lauren got hurt, Bo would never forgive her. Once Jenny left, she tried her hardest to get to her feet. But her ribs were causing her too much pain. She could barely breathe.

In fact, she found herself starting to pass out. All she could say before she saw black, was; "I'm sorry"

 **Police Station**

After five minutes talking to Olivia, Bo knew two things. One, she was bat shit crazy. And two, that she didn't kill her Husband. Dyson argued that she could be lying or not remember due to her state, but Bo could tell.

It was something she said when Bo looked into her eyes, she saw pain, heartbreak, devastation. Olivia didn't kill Samir, that much Bo was sure of. But that didn't help them with finding out who actually did.

Olivia was being taken to a top Fae mental hospital. She'd be taken care of there, and get the help that she needed. After she was taken, Dyson called Bo over to his Desk. "What is it?" She asked.

"So, I'm still working on the case of Samir's death. And just as a precaution, I pulled his jacket. He doesn't have any criminal convictions past or present. But get this, he called the Police a few months ago. He was reporting a stalker" he said.

"A stalker? Samir, had a stalker? Who?" She frowned.

Dyson turned his computer monitor in her direction, "Jenny…" He watched Bo's jaw drop as she saw the information. "… Officers picked her up outside of Samir's office, gave her a restraining order and then let her go"

Bo folded her arms, not understanding. "Samir didn't press charges? Or try and take it any further?" She asked.

He shook his head. "He didn't want Olivia to find out. So he let it go and so did we. Bo, the officers said that she wasn't talking normally. Like she was dazed or something, they checked her for toxins and alcohol but found nothing. So they had to let her go"

Just because someone didn't have alcohol on their breath or drugs in their system, didn't mean that they were immune to being crazy. Clearly Jenny was, and Bo had left Kenzi alone with her.

"Oh god! Kenzi!"

 **Light Fae Clinic**

Lauren was still in the middle of her stack of her ever growing paperwork. It didn't look like she was going to get out of here early. Suddenly, she heard a noise come from outside of her office. Getting up, she went to inspect it.

Her nurse was nowhere to be found. "Hello?" She spoke, but got no response. She figured that she must've been working for so long that her head was a little fuzzy. So she decided to just finish her paperwork and then go home.

Turning around, she was immediately met with the face of a blonde woman. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you Lauren?" Jenny looked her up and down, she wasn't much. Why would Bo want her?

Lauren didn't like the look in this woman's eyes, "Uh, yes. That's me. Do I know you?"

Jenny shook her head, "Not really, but I know you. And you've become a little bit of a problem for me. See…" She pulled a gun on her. "… You're in the way, and I need you to be gone" she aimed the gun at her.

This definitely wasn't a good day, Lauren held her hands up. Thinking about what this girl just said, what was she talking about? "In the way? Of what exactly?" She wanted to know why this girl wanted to kill her.

"Me and Bo" Jenny said.

Lauren frowned, why would Bo ask her out if she was already seeing someone? "Bo? You like Bo?" She asked.

"We're in love, but she keeps getting distracted by these little things. I thought that Kenzi was the main problem, but then I heard about your little date. And I'm not allowing it to happen" Jenny wasn't losing Bo, she'd already lost Samir.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble. I didn't know about you and Bo…" Lauren spoke calmly, this girl was obviously mentally unstable. And she had to speak in a soothing tone if she was going to get out of this. "… I'm not a threat to you, Bo and I are just friends"

Jenny shook her head, still aiming the gun at her. "It didn't sound like that to me! And as much as I'd like to believe that you'd let her go and let us be happy, I can't take the risk that you'll come back. So, you're coming with me" she walked passed her, standing by the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Lauren said.

"No?" Jenny pulled the trigger, shooting the Doctor in her right arm. She didn't want her to die yet. "How about now?" She walked over to her, seeing Lauren holding her arm while moaning. "If you don't come with me, the next one will go in your head" she grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her to the exit.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo and Dyson ran every red light, if Samir's death was any indication, then Jenny was seriously insane. And Bo couldn't believe that she'd left her alone with Kenzi, she knew that something was wrong before she left and she let it go.

If anything happened to Kenzi, Bo would hate herself forever.

They got into the house, seeing no one around. "Kenzi!" Bo ran to the stairs, calling for her roommate and getting no response.

"Bo! Over here!" Dyson called her back to the kitchen, kneeling down next to Kenzi's unconscious body. He cradled her head, trying to wake her up. "Come on Kenz, wake up!" He shook her gently.

Kenzi moaned, opening her eyes as she came to. She looked up and saw Dyson a over her and Bo at her side. "Bo, I'm so sorry…" She tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her ribs as she did. "… She said that she'd kill me if I didn't tell her" she held her stomach, hissing.

Bo could only frown. "Tell her what?"

"Where she could find Lauren…" Kenzi breathed, she felt awful. "… Jenny thinks that you guys are in love, she said something about hearing you arrange a date with her"

When Kenzi said that, Dyson locked eyes with Bo. He couldn't believe that she'd moved on that quickly. Maybe she didn't like him as much as she let on. Trick was right after all, cutting ties with Bo was the best thing for both of them.

Bo knew what Dyson was thinking, and to be honest she couldn't care less right now. Because now, Lauren was in danger. And she felt this sudden urge to run like the wind until she knew that Lauren was safe.

"I have to get to her" she got to her feet.

"Bo, the clinic is crawling with security. Jenny won't get near Lauren, so you just take Kenzi to get checked out while I go and check on Lauren" Dyson said.

Bo shook her head. "No, this is my fault. Jenny's going after her because of me, I have to save her" she ran out of the kitchen and then out of the house. She had to get to Lauren.

Dyson decided to follow, carrying Kenzi in his arms. They were going to the Clinic, so someone could check her over there.

 **Light Fae Clinic (10 Minutes Later)**

Upon arriving, they saw the security standing outside of the building. Lauren was fine, there was no way that Jenny got through without being seen. And Dyson asked, no one had seen anyone matching Jenny's description.

He left Kenzi with an orderly so she could get checked out, then ran after Bo who had gone straight to Lauren's lab. When he got there, he saw Bo standing in the middle of the room looking at something on the floor.

Walking over, he saw that it was a few drops of blood. He knelt down, touching it with his fingers and then smelling it. "It's Lauren's" he sighed, he'd worked with her for a long time and knew her scent.

Bo covered her face with her hands, she couldn't believe this. "This is all my fault, I used my powers on her. And I knew that I should've have! Now Lauren's hurt" she almost felt like crying. She cared about Lauren more than she let on.

Dyson found something to wipe his hands, then stood next to her. "You made a mistake Bo, the whole purpose of them is to learn from it" he said.

"Yeah, except this time. My mistake has put Lauren in danger, and will probably cost her, her life. We have to find them!" She wasn't going to let Lauren die, she'd been so good to her when she first arrived. She was even helping her control her powers.

"We will…" Dyson took a whiff of the air, smelling Lauren's familiar scent. But he also smelt a ton of others. This was a lab, and Patients came and went. But he smelt one fresh one, and that had to be Jenny. But Lauren's was enough. "… I've got her scent. Let's go and find her"

Bo followed him out of the clinic, she really hoped that she wasn't too late.

 **Jenny's House**

Being shot, was not on Lauren's agenda today. But here she was, tied to a chair in the middle of a cold dirty barn. Bleeding from her arm, while she watched Jenny rig a bomb in front of her. As if her day couldn't get any worse.

"You don't have to do this" Lauren felt weak from the loss of blood. But she needed to stay awake if she was going to get out of this.

"Yes I do…" Jenny nodded, putting the finishing touches on her homemade bomb. The Internet was a great learning experience. "… Because Bo's in love with you. And that's not good for me. Don't worry, when Bo gets here we'll all go together. It'll be fine" she turned to Lauren with a smile.

Lauren frowned, that can't have been true. "If you love Bo, then why'd you want to kill her?" She didn't know that this girl had intentions of killing Bo too. Lauren didn't want that to happen, she cared about Bo.

Jenny stepped forward with her gun in hand. "I don't want to, but it's the only way that we can be together forever. Everyone I love always leaves me, now it's different. I won't be separated from Bo" she said.

"Killing her, is a little selfish don't you think? If you love her as much as you say that you do, then you'd want her to live. Wouldn't you?" Lauren needed to stall, the ropes that were tied around her hands were loose. She just needed time to pull on them.

"You'd think…" Jenny shrugged. "… But I want her all to myself"

"And you can have me…" Bo stepped into the barn, seeing Lauren tied to the chair with a bleeding arm. Seeing this made something stir inside of her. She had to get Lauren out of here, which meant dealing with Jenny. "… But you don't need her, so let her go" she gestured to Lauren.

Dyson was outside, trying to call for back up. But there wasn't a lot of signal where they were. Bo promised him that she could get through to Jenny without hurting her. All she had to do was use her Succubus powers.

Then it would be over, she hoped.

Jenny stopped Bo from moving, holding her gun up. "I'll let her go, when we all go. It's okay, we can be together forever" she smiled at her.

Bo moved closer, slowly. "I'd love that, I would. But wouldn't you rather us be together while we're still alive. We can go anywhere, do anything. All you have to do, is take my hand…" She held out her right hand with a smile. She had to sell this. "… I love you, and I just wanna be with you"

Jenny had tears in her eyes, no one ever loved her as much as she loved them. "You really mean it?" She asked.

"Yes…" Bo nodded. "… And I can prove it, just take my hand" she walked a little further, it was working. Jenny was about to take her hand, but suddenly they were interrupted.

Two women walked in out of nowhere, they didn't look happy. "What do you know? They're together. Not that it matters, well enjoy killing you both" one of them said.

Jenny stepped away from Bo, holding her gun to them and then picking up the detonator. This wasn't supposed to be happening. "Who are you?" She asked them.

"Our sister is rotting in an institution because of you! And you Succubus? You took part in this, so you're both gonna die" The other woman said, then both of them revealed their fiery eyes.

Then Bo realised, they were Furies. And must've been the sisters that Dyson mentioned earlier. She looked over to Lauren, seeing that she was looking very pale. She couldn't let this happen. "Don't!" She held her hands up to them. "She's got a Bomb" she warned them.

"You're a liar, you don't love me!" Jenny looked at Bo. "You're too busy loving that boring bitch!" She looked at Lauren.

Lauren was barely conscious right now, but she heard that. "That's a little harsh, you don't even know me" she scoffed, she continued to pull on her restraints. They were beginning to feel slack.

"Jenny, just calm down. We can talk about this…" Bo tried to reason with her, but it was no use. The two Furies stepped forward, one going for Jenny and the other going for Bo. She grabbed her by the neck, choking her while trying to use her power.

Bo couldn't move, she just felt someone digging into her brain. And it didn't feel nice at all. She thought that she was done for. But suddenly, the Fury in front of her was hit over the head. With what looked like a potted plant. She looked up, seeing a bloody Lauren standing before her.

"… Nice one" she smiled. That was kind of hot.

"Thanks…" That was all Lauren could manage to say, she'd lost a lot of blood and doing that had taken all of the energy that she had left. She began to fall forward, only to be caught by Bo.

It was definitely time to go now. "I got you, it's okay. Let's get out of here" she put Lauren's arm over her shoulder, then placed her own arm around the blonde's waist. Then began to walk out of the barn, quickly.

Jenny fought with the other woman, but once she saw that her sister was on the ground. The Fury got off of her. "BO! Come back here!" She grabbed the detonator, taking one last breath before pushing the button.

 **Outside**

Bo ran as fast as she could with Lauren in her arms, but they were moving a little slow. Suddenly, she felt a gust of warm wind come from behind her. She dropped to the ground with Lauren, covering her with her own body.

Shards of wood rained down on them, Bo continued to shield her until it was over. When she finally saw the smoke clear, she lifted her head. Seeing that Lauren was unconscious. "Lauren? Can you hear me?" She touched her face gently, looking over her wound she saw that it was still bleeding.

She couldn't believe that this had happened to her, Lauren was a good person she didn't deserve this. Bo took a moment to touch her pale cheek, there was something about her. That was drawing Bo in, it was so weird. They hadn't know each other for that long.

But Bo felt like she'd known her forever. What did that mean? Did Bo like her? Or did she love her? No, that was impossible. You can't love someone that you barely know, right?

One thing she did know though, was that ever since that first day that they met. Bo connected with Lauren, when she touched her in her examination. It was like electric, it was something that Bo had never felt before.

And damn it, she wanted to know more.

She stroked Lauren's cheek with her thumb, "Lauren?" She whispered. "Please wake up" she was on the verge of tears.

But then, Lauren opened her eyes. She saw Bo above her, she looked sad. "Hey" she managed to smile.

Bo sighed in relief, "Hey…" She smiled back, so glad that she hadn't lost her. "… Come on, let's get you outta here" she helped her up again, walking her back to Dyson's car. He told them that he was about to come in when suddenly the place went up in smoke.

 **Light Fae Clinic (Later)**

In the time that they'd gotten back, the Ash had shown up. And he wasn't pleased with Bo, in fact he was furious. And he had no problem voicing his dislike either. "Why is it, that whenever there's a problem. You are always around?" He asked her.

Bo shrugged. "Bad timing?"

"And like a child, you laugh it off with a joke. Three of my people have died today, all because of you! And then Lauren somehow gets swept up into this madness, why?" He stared at her.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine. Jenny heard me talking on the phone to her, she must've thought that Lauren was more than a friend. Her obsession made her crazy and she went after her. I didn't want any of this!" Bo wasn't going to be blamed for someone else's insanity.

The Ash didn't buy it, he hoped that their was nothing going on between Bo and Lauren. He'd been lenient with Lauren since she first came to the Light, but not even he could condone that kind of relationship.

"No, and yet it happened anyway. You are to be trailed for the Murder of those Furies, just because you're unaligned doesn't mean you're untouchable" he said.

Dyson stepped in, "With all due respect sir, Olivia's sisters went after the human of their own accord. It was their choice, Bo had nothing to do with it" he couldn't let her take the wrap for this.

The Ash looked at him. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Dyson?" He could tell that his Detective liked Bo. And he'd heard that they'd been spending a lot of time together.

"No sir, I give you my blood oath. Bo's innocent, she was just there to save Lauren" Dyson said. That seemed to do the trick, as afterwards the Ash decided to leave. He'd had enough for one day.

"Thanks for that" Bo was grateful.

Dyson smiled, "Don't mention it. Besides, it was the truth. So uh, I know that we've been a little distant. But, do you want to maybe grab a drink? I'm heading to the Dal now, if you wanna join?" He wanted to make things right with her.

Bo appreciated the offer, but if today taught her anything. It was that she did feel something for Lauren, and right now she just wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Thanks but, I think I'm gonna check on Lauren. It's kinda my fault that she was shot. Rain check?"

"Sure" Dyson just walked away, without another word.

That went well. He was obviously expected her to take his offer, but how could she? Lauren had been shot, because of her. She could care less about Dyson's bruised ego right now.

Bo asked a nurse where Lauren was, and she escorted her to the room. She knocked on the door, hearing Lauren's voice telling her to come in. She stepped inside, seeing Lauren sat on the hospital bed with her wounded arm in a sling.

"Hi, I thought you would've left by now" It wasn't that Lauren wasn't happy to see her, because she was. Bo had saved her life.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay first…" Bo walked closer to the bed, looking down at Lauren's bandaged arm. "… Are you?" She asked.

Lauren nodded. "I'm fine, the bullet went through clean. So, they just stitched me up and that was it. I want to thank you, for coming to save me" she'd been dead if not for Bo.

But Bo was having a hard time with that. "Lauren, it's my fault that she came after you. And now you're hurt, it's not fair. This shouldn't have happened to you" she shook her head, turning away. Then felt Lauren grab her hand.

"Bo, I'm fine. And how were you supposed to know that she'd come after me? I don't blame you for any of this" Lauren really didn't.

Bo looked at their joined hands, there it was again, that touch. "I'm still sorry though, if Jenny hadn't turned out to be a psycho then you wouldn't be in here right now. I bet she talked about nothing but gibberish, right?" She chuckled.

Lauren had to frown, "You could say that, but there was something that she said. And I can't seem to get it out of my head, mostly because I can't see it being true" she thought back to what Jenny said.

"Whatever it was I'm sure that it was crazy, what did she say?" Bo asked.

"Jenny, said that you were in love with me…" Lauren locked eyes with Bo, who hadn't moved a muscle since hearing that. She liked Bo, a lot. And she did care for her, since the day that they met she knew that Bo was special. She wasn't like any other Fae that she'd met. "… But that was crazy too, right?"

Bo honestly didn't know what to say, she didn't think it was possible to love Lauren after only knowing her for a short time. And then with everything with Dyson, just made it more complicated.

Love, wasn't something that she felt often. To be honest, she was kind of numb to it.

But looking into Lauren's eyes now, made her feel like she could love again. Someday, and maybe it could be Lauren that was the object of that love. But for now, Bo felt like Lauren should stay away from her. She'd been hurt because of her, Bo cared about her too much to let that happen.

"Right..." Bo nodded.

To make Lauren think that there was nothing between them, was for her own good. For now at least. Bo didn't know if she would ever find the kind of love that she'd always wished for, the kind that you'd see in a movie.

"... So uh, i know that this seems so pointless now. With everything that's happened but, can i still buy you that drink?" Bo smiled shyly. "I know that you said that you don't blame me for this, but i still feel somewhat responsible. And while a drink wont make things better, i'd really like the opportunity to make it up to you" she said, seeing the coy smile on Lauren's face. It made Bo blush a little.

Lauren nodded. "I'd love that"

Bo didn't know if Lauren was **that** person for her, but maybe they could try it sometime. She had a bond and a connection with Lauren, that much she was sure of. Maybe someday they could see where it led.

After all, if they never tried.

Then they'd never know.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there it is. I hope it was enjoyable, to be honest i don't even know how it got written. My hand literally had a mind of their own. LOL. Let me know what you thought. Much Love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay people, this one is a rewrite that I've been meaning to do for a while. Actually, I wrote some of it before I started posting stories. And I knew that I had it backed up somewhere, so now I've found it. This Episode was a milestone for us Doccubus shippers.**

 **It's where our hearts broke, and so did Bo's.**

 **That's right, this one is a rewrite of 1x08 _'Vexed'_.**

 **I remember in 1x07, _'ArachnoFaebia'_. That when Bo and Dyson were having their little tiff at the end, over whether or not Lauren could be trusted. He specifically told her that the next time she needed to heal, that she should call Lauren instead of him.**

 **And then Bo did the opposite, because hello. It's Bo. But I always wondered, what if she actually did go to Lauren. What if she never went to Dyson at the start of _'Vexed'_? What if for once, she actually listened to what Dyson said?**

 **Ugh, chills!**

 **Lol!**

 **Read and tell me what you thought. Mwah xx**

 **P.S. I'm going to group these one shots into one story. Just to make it easier. 'Maybe Someday' is Chapter 1, and this will be Chapter 2. Hope that hasn't caused any trouble for you all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Choices Made (1x08)**

 **Downtown**

It was just supposed to be a simple track and report. Knowing the details wasn't important, all that mattered was that she finished the job and that she got paid at that end. But now, it had bit her on the ass.

She should've done a bit more recon before she started tracking the guy, then maybe she could've known that he had friends. Big muscly friends that didn't go down without a fight, but she didn't. And now she was suffering the consequences of her mistake.

Bo limped into an empty alleyway, it was the dead of night. No one was around to see her. She let out a groan, looking down at her bleeding abdomen. They'd stabbed her, beat her, and threw her around a couple of times. But she still came out of it as the winner.

Only now she was losing, to her injuries.

Dyson's apartment wasn't far, maybe a few blocks away. She would make it if she tried hard enough. But she just kept thinking back to how much of a prick he was being last week. Saying all of those things about Lauren.

She, Kenzi and Hale wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her. Bo knew that Lauren was the reason that the Clubhouse was put under quarantine, and she didn't understand it at first. But then, she realised that Lauren was just following procedure.

That's what Doctors did, that's what they were trained to do. She didn't blame her for that, or hated her. To be honest, she didn't think that she could ever hate her. She cared for her, greatly. And they had become very good friends.

Bo would be lying if she said that she didn't want more than that, but as long as Lauren was Human and she was still Fae. Lauren wasn't safe with her, Bo didn't trust herself as much as Lauren told her that she should.

This moment of soul searching wasn't helping though, because right now she was bleeding out and she needed someone to help her. So she had a choice to make, Lauren or Dyson?

Dyson was strong, Fae, immune to her deathly kiss.

Lauren was a genius, human, and the only one who really seemed to care for her.

The choice was simple.

Bo reached her bloody hand into her jacket pocket, taking out her phone and dialling Lauren's number. It rang for about a minute before Lauren picked up. When she answered, her voice sounded tired. It was almost three in the morning.

"Hey, it's me. I'm sorry for calling so late but, I need you're help" Bo moaned, leaning back into a brick wall. Her legs could barely keep her up at this point.

"It's okay, where are you?" Lauren asked, sounding more alert.

"Downtown, in an Alley on eighth avenue. I would try and get to your place myself but, I don't know where it is and I'm not really mobile right now" Bo tried to laugh, but it just ending up making her ribs hurt.

"Don't worry about that, I'm already out the door. I'll be there as soon as I can Bo, just hold on a little longer" Lauren said Goodbye before hanging up the phone.

Bo placed her phone back in her pocket, she wasn't losing that. Then tipped her head back, trying to breathe in the cold air of the night. It helped, she just needed to get her heart rate down. She closed her eyes, thinking that it was only for a second.

But by the time that she'd opened them, Lauren was walking towards her. That was quick.

Lauren knelt down in front of her friend, "Oh my god Bo, what the hell happened to you?" She tried checking her over, but Bo was so out of it. She didn't want to do anymore damage. She noticed that Bo unresponsive, that was to be expected. "Come on, let's go" she helped her up, then walked her back to the car.

 **Lauren's Loft (Later)**

Bo's eyes fluttered open, and instead of seeing the rusty fire escape of the alley that she was in. She saw a white ceiling, she felt something tugging at her stomach. Looking down she saw that Lauren was stitching up her stab wound. It didn't hurt at all, that was something at least.

As she tied off the last stitch, Lauren placed her surgical tools in a basin of water. Bo's blood was all over them. She strapped a gauze over the wound, then lifted her head to see that Bo's eyes were now open. "Hey, welcome back" she smiled.

"Thanks, I think…" Bo put her hand to her head, it was killing her. She liked it better when she was asleep. She looked down again, seeing that she had a change of clothes. "… Where're my clothes?" She frowned.

"Uh, they were soaked in blood. I had to cut you out of them to get to your injuries, I'll pay to replace them. It's the first thing that we do in the hospital" Lauren knew that it was probably weird to Bo, but she'd done it tons of times with other patients.

Bo chuckled, "Lauren, it's okay. They weren't worth that much anyway, besides I wouldn't want to stain your amazing couch with my blood" she felt like she was laying on a cloud.

Lauren laughed with her, "Now that would be a stain that'd never come out…" She took her gloves off and placed them on the coffee table beside her. "… How're you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, everything still hurts but it's not so bad now. Thank you" Bo took a second to smile at her, she really was grateful.

"You're very welcome…" There was just one thing that Lauren didn't understand. "… Can I just ask, why'd you call me? Why didn't you just call Dyson? I'm sure that he would've been more than happy to come to your rescue" He wasn't her favourite person.

Bo sighed, Lauren was right about that. He'd love that, to be the one that she doted on. The one that she called to save her. But Bo didn't need saving, she was her own hero. "I don't need any rescuing" she said.

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "And yet, you called me"

"I called you…" Bo looked at her, "… Because I trust you. And Dyson's being a bit of a dick at the moment. Lauren, I called you because I wanted to. Is that an acceptable reason?" She asked her.

"Sure, so do you wanna tell me how you got into this mess?" Lauren decided to take the subject off of Dyson. He wasn't here and yet they were talking about him. She saw Bo try to sit up, so she helped her to spare her anymore pain.

Bo laid back against the pillows behind her, "I was tracking this guy for a client, thought he was by himself. But he wasn't, and then violence ensued…" she summed up quickly. "… So, what's the damage Doc?"

Where to start? Was all Lauren was thinking, she took a breath. "Well, if you hadn't called me when you did. Then it could've been a lot worse. Two stab wounds in the abdomen, slashes on your forearm that luckily didn't hit any arteries. Bruised ribs, maybe the odd cracked one. Won't know more until I see an X-ray"

"Wow! That was a lot. I'm lucky that I'm still breathing then huh?" Bo laughed it off as one big joke. But she saw that Lauren didn't find it that funny.

"It's not luck Bo, it's Miracle. You could've died…" Lauren wanted to make her see that this wasn't okay. "… When I was stitching you up, there were moments when I thought that you'd just die on me. But I kept praying that you wouldn't, clearly someone must've heard me"

She was grateful for that.

"Amen to that…" Bo couldn't help it, it was right there. But that little joke managed to get Lauren to crack a smile, and god. It was a beautiful smile indeed, "… I'm sorry for scaring you" she reached out to grab her hand.

Lauren held it, gently but firmly. "Try not to do it again…" She was frightened to death when she first found Bo in that alley. Since the day that they'd met, she knew that the Succubus was special. And more importantly, special to her. "… I'm gonna get you something for the pain, I'll be right back" she let go of her hand and walked off.

Bo sat up a little more, but due to the pain in her ribs she gave up. Then she looked around the room, as far as her head would allow. Lauren's place was amazing, full of art, and modern décor. Definitely a step up from the Clubhouse.

"Here…" Lauren handed Bo a glass of water and two painkillers. "… It'll help" she nodded assuringly.

Taking the water and the pills, Bo knocked them all back. She wasn't one for taking painkillers, but that was because she would always find someone to feed from. She was just too tired to do that now. "I like your place" she said.

"Thanks. Not as charming as the Clubhouse, I'm sure" Lauren hadn't been there herself, not yet anyway. But she'd heard Bo and Kenzi refer to it as the Clubhouse, so who was she to question that?

"Oh no, yours wins hands down" Bo laughed, she definitely wouldn't mind living here. She placed a hand over her bruised abdomen. Hissing at the soreness that she was feeling.

Lauren didn't like seeing her hurt. "Bo, are you sure that you don't want me to call Dyson? Why would you want to make yourself suffer when he can help you?" She didn't like him, but right now he was a necessary evil.

Bo shook her head, "I don't want him"

The way that Lauren heard that, sounded like something had happened between Bo and Dyson. Something that was obviously still bothering her. "What did he do?" She wasn't stupid, and Dyson always had a habit of pissing people off.

"Nothing, he didn't do anything. He's just, such an asshole sometimes. Especially towards other people, he really just needs to come off of his high horse" Bo spat it out, that's what she was feeling.

Then Lauren realised, their argument must've been about her. "He told you to stay away from me, didn't he?"

Bo locked eyes with her, seeing the innocence in them. How could Dyson think of her as anything other than a kind person? "He told me not to trust you" she spoke honestly.

"And do you? Trust me?" Lauren asked, taking a seat beside her on the couch. She had the feeling that Bo trusted her, but she wanted to hear it for herself.

"More than I trust him" Bo answered fast, there was no denying it. As she looked into Lauren's eyes, she liked her. Actually, she more than liked her. It was something else, something that she couldn't put into words.

Lauren smiled at that fact, at least that was one thing she had over Dyson. "Why, do you trust me?" She asked. "I'm not like you, I'm Human. And I work for the Ash, and he isn't exactly your biggest fan" she wanted to know.

Bo didn't think that her night would be ending like this. "You're the only one who's helped me, without asking for anything in return. And without telling me that I won't make it in this town. Besides, I don't care who you work for. That's not why I like you" she then realised what she'd said.

"You like me?" Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know. As a friend" Bo quickly saved it. Even though she was right the first time. She liked her as more than a friend. Why was this so hard?

Lauren nodded, not buying it given Bo's shaky reply. "Right, a friend. Well, I like you too. If that makes any difference whatsoever? But, as a friend" she smiled at her, copying her earlier response.

The silence between them in this second was so awkward, they just stared at each other. Then Lauren did something that Bo wasn't expecting, she reached her hand out and moved some hair out of Bo's face. "Everything okay up there?" She smiled nervously.

Looking over the small bruise that Bo had on her forehead, Lauren just smiled back. "Yeah, just a little bump…" She let her hand stay there, only for a second but it felt like longer. "… It looks good" she wasn't worried about the bruise.

Bo gulped, they were literally inches from each other. This was it, she thought. They were going to kiss. To be honest Bo had been wondering what that would be like since she met her. Unfortunately for them, right before they could even try they were interrupted by a phone ringing.

Lauren took a breath and pulled back, laughing a little. She couldn't believe that she early just kissed her. She was going to kiss Bo! What was happening to her? She looked to the coffee table, seeing Bo's phone light up next to the medical kit.

"It's Kenzi" she looked at the screen, then handed it to Bo.

Taking the phone, Bo slid her finger across the screen. "Hey Kenz, what're you doing up at this hour?" She brought the phone to her ear, seeing Lauren get up and start to clean everything.

"What am I doing? I'm worrying about you, that's what I'm doing! Where are you? Are you okay?" Kenzi had been so worried about her.

"I'm fine Kenz, a little bruised and battered but other than that I'm peachy" Bo chuckled into the phone, she loved Kenzi and all. But she had just ruined a moment between her and Lauren, one that might not come up again.

"Well you know, you could've called a girl! I've been going outta my mind of here! I even sent D-man on a search party to find you" Kenzi exhaled into the microphone.

That was enough to make Bo widen he tired eyes. "What? Why did you do that?" She really didn't need this.

"Because you didn't come home and I was worried. Why? What's wrong with him coming to find you? You can heal from him and then come on home" Kenzi didn't see the problem.

"No Kenz, I don't want to heal with him. Look, I'll be home soon okay. Bye" Bo hung up the phone, looking at her phone screen only to see four missed calls from Dyson. After their little argument, she'd blocked his number so his calls would go straight to voicemail.

By the time that Lauren had finished cleaning, she walked back over to the living room to see Bo trying to get up. But she was failing miserably. Luckily Lauren caught her when she tried to stand. "Bo, you shouldn't be moving. What's so important?" She asked.

Bo held onto Lauren, they were close again. God, why did she have to smell so good? It was like torture. "Uh…" She had to try and control her urges right now, because she was in need of healing and her Succubus knew it. Plus, she was crushing. That didn't make it any better.

"… Kenzi said that she told Dyson to look for me, which means it won't be long before he figures out that I'm here" she said.

Lauren nodded, understanding. "So, you want to leave before he finds you?" She didn't know whether to be hurt by that or not.

And Bo could tell by her face, that she was thinking about it differently. "Lauren, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just that, Dyson's always a prick to you. And I've already ruined your night by waking you up, I'd rather not put you through anything more tonight"

"I get that, but your forgetting one thing Bo…" Lauren let Bo stand straight. "… I chose to come to you when you called me. Because I care about you, and if you wanna leave then it's your choice" she went to pull away, only for Bo to grab her wrist.

Bo tugged on her arm, pulling her back. She thought that the moment wouldn't come up again. But here it was now, although she didn't think that she stop her Succubus from feeding if she kissed her. "I don't" she whispered.

Lauren wasn't used to this, she'd never felt this kind of attraction with anyone. Whatever it was about Bo that drew her in, was so strong. She didn't think that she could fight it for much longer. "Then don't…" She pulled away from her when there as a knock at her door.

She immediately placed a finger on her lips, telling Bo to remain quiet. With Dyson's wolf hearing, he'd be able to tell if Bo was awake. And that didn't help Lauren's excuse that she was going to give him. Lauren pointed to the couch.

Trying her hardest to tell Bo that she needed to fake being asleep. Bo understood, it wasn't subtle but it was enough. And truth be told, she didn't have to fake being asleep, because whatever those painkillers were that she'd taken. Where kicking her ass.

She laid back down on the couch, getting comfortable and then closed her eyes. Her eyes were heavy already, she really hoped that she wouldn't fall asleep before Lauren got rid of Dyson.

Lauren covered her with a blanket, then ran to the front door. She kept the chain on the door, opening it slowly to see Dyson's pompous and yet worried face. "Do you realise what time it is?" She asked.

"Where's Bo?" He got straight to the point. "I tracked her, so I know she's here" he tried looking inside but the door wasn't open enough.

"You're right, she is here. But she's sleeping, so maybe you should just go home and wait for her to call you…" Lauren went to push the door closed, but Dyson stopped her with a hand. "… Look, she got hurt and she called me"

Dyson scoffed. "Why would she call you?"

Lauren expected this from him, he obviously had a hard time believing that. "Do you wanna see for yourself? Fine, come on in…" She closed the door, taking off the chain and then letting him inside. She gestured to the living room, where they both watched Bo sleep soundly on the couch. "… I treated her wounds, and now she's resting"

He knelt down beside her, seeing her bruised face and wrapped up arm. He didn't understand why she didn't call him. Then he remembered, he told her to do this. He told her not to come to him anymore. And now look where it'd got her. She was hurt.

"She needs to heal" he said.

"She will, when she decides to. Clearly, she doesn't or she would've turned up and your place rather than calling me. What's the matter Dyson? Are you jealous?" Lauren had to admit, it was fun to be the one of the winning team for a change.

Dyson stood up fast, staring at her. "Of you? A Human? Not a chance. Tell her to call me when she wakes up, then I'll heal her" he walked passed her, going out the door.

Lauren sat beside her again, she was waiting for the painkillers to kick in. They just happened to now was all. "I don't know what you see in him, but…" She pulled the blanket up over Bo's legs. "… That's your business"

She took a second to look at her, she'd never seen Bo like this. So serene, peaceful, it was nice. And she wasn't the only one who was tired. Lauren was exhausted, she'd come home late the night before. And then Bo called. She hadn't stopped yet.

Seeing her like this, made Lauren do something that she was nervous to do. But she couldn't help herself right now. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on Bo's forehead. Making sure to miss her bruise. Being asleep was the perfect time to do it.

But when she pulled away, she saw that Bo's eyes were half open. Until they were open fully. "He'll be waiting a long time for that call…" She pushed through the pain in her ribs to sit up and bring Lauren into a kiss. It was slow, and gentle. And everything that Bo thought it would be.

She'd heard everything when Dyson barged in, and she hated the way that he spoke to Lauren. If she was moving fast enough she would've got up and hit him. And then hearing him tell Lauren for her to call him. He was so sure that she would've.

Boy, he was dead wrong.

"… I don't care if you can't heal me…" Bo looked into her eyes, keeping a hold of her. "… Because you did more than that tonight. You saved me" she smiled at her. Human or not, Lauren was special. And Bo knew that.

Lauren had to adjust from that kiss, that was unlike anything that she'd ever experienced. She'd had a lot of Girlfriends, and some of them were great loves. But that kiss, was something else entirely.

Bo was different than the others, and it wasn't just because she was Fae. Because Lauren honestly didn't care about that.

"Well, I took an oath to help those in need. I guess this more than qualifies…" she chuckled. "… I'm pretty tired myself, so I was wondering if you wanted to share the bed with me. Just to sleep obviously" she didn't know what this was between them, but she didn't want to push it.

"You want me to share your bed?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

Lauren nodded, "I know this couch might feel comfy now, but trust me it grows on you. Plus, the bed given a lot more room to stretch out. It'll help with your soreness" she said.

Bo smiled. "Who am I to argue with a Doctor? I'd love that, do you mind helping me though? If I try and walk myself, I'll go down like a ton of bricks" she joked.

"Sure…" Lauren got up, taking Bo's hand and helping her to stand. "… Are you good?" She asked her, seeing that she was a bit wobbly but she looked better than she did when Lauren first found her.

Looking at her, Bo just thought back to their kiss a few minutes ago. This night may have started out awful, but so far it had a really good ending. "Yeah, I'm good" she nodded, smiling.

The two of them walked upstairs slowly, then both retired to Lauren's bed. For Bo this was weird, she'd never slept in someone else's bed without having sex the night before. But to be honest, she actually liked the fact that they weren't going further than what they were.

Bo knew that whatever this was, that they shared. To have sex now, before it even began. Would be bad, and would probably end in tears. Or, it could've been amazing. But Bo was in no condition to be doing anything other than sleep right now.

Plus, she still didn't trust herself with Lauren.

But she was hoping that with Lauren's help, that she could control her hunger and her bloodlust. Because the last thing that she wanted to do was hurt her.

Again, she didn't know what this was. But she knew deep down, that it was the beginning of something amazing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked that one, I honestly don't even know how this is getting written. My mind thinks of the words, and my hands type them up. The next one I think will either be an Episode in Season 3 or Season 2.**

 **If you want to see anything, let me know in the review section.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here's the next rewrite. Hope you're all enjoying these stories. Some of you have said that you'd like to see somethings from Season 2 redone. I'll go through the episode guide and pick an episode that really pissed me off.**

 **How I'm going to choose thought, I don't know. There have been so many!**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Wish (4x08)  
**

 **Clubhouse**

A Christmas Party.

Never had Bo ever uttered those words in her life, being on the run for ten years had made her a little bit of a social pariah. But that was all different now, she had friends and a family and she had a home that she could have a party in.

But this party couldn't come at a worse time, she was still suffering from the trauma of having her memories taken. A whole month of her life was gone, and she didn't know how or why.

That really pissed her off.

What's worse was, that she was feeling different in herself. She didn't know what it was, but she felt darker. As if she didn't care about anything or anyone. Decisions that seemed so simple before, were now hard.

She was also pushing her friends away, all of them. She barely spoke to Trick, she knew that he was hiding something from her. That was always one thing that she hated, when people that she loved would lie to her. You shouldn't find the need to lie if you love someone.

She'd been pushing Kenzi away too, ever since their little fight back in Lauren's apartment. Bo didn't know why she gave her bestie the cold shoulder when Kenzi admitted to kissing Dyson. Because to be honest, she didn't care.

The Girl code always applied, she would never kiss one of Kenzi's exes. Honestly, Bo would be more upset if Kenzi had said that she kissed Lauren. Which she knew would never happen.

But still, the thought of Dyson and Kenzi didn't bother her. She loved Dyson, but to say that she was still in love with him. Would be a lie. They'd spent so much time being friends that that's what they were now.

Although, that didn't stop her from using Dyson for sex. She knew that he'd never turn it down, but it was wrong. Because it was always more for him than it was for her, for her it was just to take away some stress.

Bo hadn't really pushed Tamsin away, they never got along. They were just too alike. Not that it mattered, because Tamsin was off on a search of self discovery. At least that was one person that Bo didn't have to worry about.

And then there was Lauren.

Who was probably the only one that Bo didn't want to push away, Lauren was the only person that could make her feel amazing. Like there was nothing to worry about. When Bo found her in the Morrigan's party she thought that it meant they would get back together.

Because that's what Bo wanted, she wanted her Girlfriend back. She wanted to go back to the happy moments, before their break, before Taft, before her dawning. She wanted to feel that Love again.

But Lauren chose to stay with the Dark. Which just made Bo confused, the Dark Fae were nothing but ruthless uncaring animals. Especially when it came to Humans. She didn't understand why Lauren would want to stay with them.

Sometimes, Bo felt as though she had too many thoughts. More than her mind could handle.

She wasn't really in the mood to party, so she grabbed a bottle of tequila from the kitchen and climbed up on the roof. It was fairly easy, she just used the old broken down stairs at the back of the house. It was really only meant to hold one person at a time though.

It was meant to be Christmas and yet there was no snow. Just the stars, which were oddly comforting for Bo to watch. She swore that she just saw the shape of an elephant just now. Or maybe that was the tequila working its magic.

Bo was sat on the edge of the roof, it was completely safe. Who was she kidding? It was totally dangerous, but she didn't plan on falling. But she almost did when she heard someone speak up from behind her.

Turning her body to the left, she saw that it was Lauren. Well, maybe this night was looking up after all. "Shouldn't you be downstairs, partying it up with the others?" She met her gaze.

Lauren walked forward, nodding. "Probably…" She took a seat on the ledge, opposite Bo. She took the bottle from her and had a swig. "… The question is, why **aren't** you? I mean, it is **your** Party" she choked down the taste.

Bo scoffed, taking the bottle back. "Yeah…" She drank some more. "… It's my House, and my Party. Apparently. I don't know a single person down there. It's not a party, it's just a bunch of strangers walking around my house" she turned away, looking over the skyline.

"When did you get so bleak?" Lauren asked. She was a little drunk, and that was forcing her to see Bo in a new light.

"When I discovered that I had no memory of my apparent kidnapping" Bo answered, still looking the sky. Of course she was miserable, she'd lost a chunk of her life.

Lauren was only now hearing Bo talk about her disappearance. Of the last few weeks she'd been very quiet, most likely not wanting to relive the trauma. But she also knew Bo well enough to now when she was hiding something. "That's only part of it though, isn't it?"

Bo turned her head back, looking at her ex's face. "Look Lauren, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better. But you really don't know what you're talking about, okay?" She didn't want to talk about this.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better Bo…" Lauren said. "… I'm trying to make you feel, period. Anger, rage, something other than this" she gestured to her. She didn't like seeing Bo so defeated. Because she was anything but that.

"I can feel all of that, no problem. But it's a little difficult when I can't project it onto the bastard that did this to me! I don't know who he is, if he's even a _'he'_! I don't know what they wanted from me, I don't know anything!" She breathed.

Lauren understood that. "And it scares you, I get it. But that's not the only thing that's bothering you Bo" she knew there was something else. And she had a pretty good idea what.

Bo leaned forward, "So then tell me Doc, what's really bothering me? Other than the fact that I was kidnapped for an entire month?" She wanted to hear Lauren's answer.

And there it was, clear as day. The hurt in Bo's eyes, Lauren could see it. And she knew what it stemmed from. "That no one came looking for you, to save you, to bring you home. That, is what's really bothering you Bo. It's not that you can't remember, it's that we forgot about you" she said.

Damn it! Bo felt a tear fight to escape her eyes, why did Lauren have to be so smart? Bo didn't want to admit to that, because she knew that it wasn't anyone's fault that they forgot her. It was the doing of whoever took her in the first place, but that didn't stop her from feeling let down.

"You came when it mattered" Bo took another drink.

Lauren shook her head. "No, Dyson came for you. I was too busy worrying about myself, and trying to start a new life. Even though all I wanted to do was come back, to make sure that you were okay" she meant that.

The first time that she wanted to come back, Dyson told her to stay put. She didn't know if it was for her own benefit or for his. And the next time that she tried to run, she got abducted by the Morrigan.

Bo remembered the feeling of relief, when Dyson showed up at the Jenkins' house looking for her. And she was glad at first, but then she just felt sad because he wasn't really the first friendly face she was hoping to see.

"I wanted it to be you, you know" She looked into her eyes, scooting closer.

"You wanted what, to be me?" Lauren didn't get it. But she now feeling a little flustered having Bo move so close to her. Maybe it was the booze, or maybe it was just the way they were around each other.

Bo took another drink from the bottle, more for courage than anything else. "The first person that I saw when I came back, I wanted it to be you" she said. Break or no Break, Bo never stopped loving Lauren.

How could you just stop feeling that kind of love? It wasn't possible.

"Even after everything I did?" Lauren asked. She and Bo hadn't really spoken much since she got back, and they certainly hadn't spoken about what happened before Bo went missing.

Bo knew that she was referring to what happened back at Taft's Observatory. When Lauren chose to stay with that maniac rather than come home. But Dyson had explained everything to her when she got back, that Lauren only said those things to trick Isaac.

So that she could inject him with Cabbit DNA instead of the Dyson's like he initially wanted. Lauren saved his life, Dyson said as much.

"You saved Dyson from Taft, I knew that you hadn't chosen that lunatic over us. Or me…" Bo knew it then, and she knew it now. "… What I said to you that day was true, I know you…" she moved a little closer. "… Lauren Lewis"

Lauren gave a tipsy smile. "You know that's not my real name" She had come clean about that to Bo. But she hadn't told her why she changed it in the first place.

Bo nodded. "I know, and I'm sure that Karen Beattie was a great gal. But I can't imagine, not having Lauren Lewis in my life. I don't care what your name is…" She took two large gulps of the tequila, it was kicking in now. "… I don't love your name, I love you"

Even though she was close to being hammered, Lauren heard that loud and clear. She figured that since Bo and Dyson had been sleeping with each other again that maybe her feelings had changed. "You still love me?"

"Well duh! Why'd you think I wanted you to come home with me after the Morrigan's party? I wanted it back, the good times that we used to have. Before the shit hit the fan, I wanted **us** back" Bo sighed.

This was the first time that Lauren was hearing this, and even though they'd dated for nearly a year. She'd never seen Bo this drunk. And for once, it was making her do the one thing that Bo never did.

Admit how she really feels.

"I wanted us back too" Lauren took a breath, stealing the bottle from her ex again. She needed to be blind drunk if she was going to talk about this.

"Then why'd you stay with the Dark?" Bo had been wanting to ask that for a few weeks now, she was just to scared to actually hear Lauren's answer.

Lauren coughed, she'd taken a huge gulp there. It was burning in her throat. "Because, I didn't want to be the Light's Slave anymore. And even though I'm still a claimed Human, I'm not tied down. I'm free, for the first time in a long time" she said.

Bo snorted, "How can you be free, if you're still claimed?"

"I dunno, ask Kenzi…" Lauren countered. "… You claimed her, and she's as free as they come. Is it so horrible for me to want that kind of freedom too?" She was referring to the fact that Bo was set against her in joining the dark.

"No, it's not. But you don't need to join the Dark to have that…" Bo took the bottle from her hands, and placed it to the side. "… I can give you that, we can have it together"

Lauren took her hands, "I know you believe that, and I know that you want it to be true. But as long as I'm Human and you're Fae then we're always gonna have problems" she wanted nothing more than to start over with Bo, but they always had complications.

Bo let go of her hands, getting off of the ledge. "We'll only have problems, if we let it happen. I don't believe that we were meant to feel the way that we do, for it to amount to nothing. It's not fair!" She screamed into the cold night.

"It's never fair Bo…" Lauren got up, this had been an eventful talk. But she was ready to call it a night. "… I'm gonna head home, enjoy the rest of your party" she was about to make her way back to the stairs, when Bo pulled her back.

"I'm sorry…" Bo slide her hand into her ex's, making her turn around. "… I don't want you to leave. If you won't stay for me, then at least stay for the stars" she pointed above them, to the twinkling lights in the sky.

Lauren looked down at her feet, chuckling. "I didn't come here for the stars Bo" she lifted her head to look at her ex. Everything she did, she was always thinking of Bo.

Bo had an idea in that moment, "You know, the music is pretty loud down there. Care to join me for a dance?" She smiled at her, squeezing her hand tighter.

Lauren just laughed. "You want to dance?" She raised an eyebrow, she was too tipsy to dance right now. "Bo, we're drunk. I'll probably end up falling off of the roof" she could see it now. One wrong twirl and then it was bye bye Doctor Lewis.

Bo tugged on her hand, pulling her into the middle of the roof. "I won't let you fall…" She wrapped her right arm around her waist, placing her left hand in Lauren's right. "… Promise" she smiled.

To save the argument, Lauren just placed her left arm around her ex's shoulder. They rarely ever did this, even when they were dating. They tried it once, but they both kept stepping on each other's feet.

They swayed back and forth slowly, the music that they were moving to was hardly suitable for this kind of dance. But they didn't care. "I guess this isn't the kind of Christmas that you wanted huh?" Lauren asked.

"I dunno…" Bo shrugged, "… It could've gone a lot worse. Something could've placed me in a wacky situation and I'd spend the rest of my night trying to figure out something important. So, I'm liking the way it's going" It was her luck that she'd be stuck in some kind of Fae crap.

But it hadn't happened to night, it must've been a Christmas miracle.

Lauren hummed. "And the enormous amount of tequila that you've ingested had nothing to do with that smile of yours?"

"I'm not smiling because of the tequila, although it did help…" Bo chuckled. The only reason that she was smiling right now, was because of Lauren. "… Look Lauren, I'm sorry for yelling earlier. I guess I'm still a little rattled after everything" she felt bad for acting so poorly.

"Don't apologise Bo, anyone would be rattled after what you went through. We'll get the guy that did this to you, I promise" Lauren wanted to believe that, even though the person that took Bo was clearly powerful enough to wipe memories and she was just a Human.

Bo's smile was small. She appreciated the gesture. "Thanks, but until we know who it was and what they wanted from me, then we're walking blind. I don't even remember where I was" she said.

Lauren found in strange that Bo didn't remember anything, it could've have been a Fae that wiped her memories. But then Lauren thought, a common memory Fae wouldn't have the power to erase all of their memories at once.

"Maybe you're blocking it out. I'm not saying that your memories haven't been taken, but maybe you're suppressing them yourself. Victims of trauma often black out certain moments of the incident, it helps them deal with the pain" She said.

Bo found that interesting, and maybe she was blocking a little out. But she honestly couldn't remember anything. She didn't think that it had anything to do with the trauma. But after hearing that little Doctorly rant, she had to laugh. "I miss your rambling"

That was a little hard to believe, especially for Lauren. "Really? Why?" She frowned, even she got sick of her voice sometimes.

"I just do…" Bo said, as they continued to sway around. "… Do I need a reason?" She asked, but before she could hear Lauren's answer they both looked up. "Well, I'll be damned. It's **actually** snowing" she found this hilarious.

"Yep, a hundred kids around the city are getting their wish…" When Lauren brought her head back down, she found that Bo's face was now dangerously close to her own. "… What're you doing?" It was a stupid question, but she had to ask.

Bo gulped, trying to fight through her drunken haze. She didn't want this to be sloppy, and this wasn't an act born form the alcohol that she'd consumed tonight. Every time she looked at Lauren she wanted to kiss her. It was a habit.

"Getting **my** wish..." she leaned in, but being that they were so close already she didn't need to go far. Bo teasingly brushed her lips over Lauren's, then captured them in a kiss. She pulled Lauren closer to her, their hands were still joined and Bo's arm was still securely around her waist.

When it ended, Bo didn't back away. She just stayed there, in the proximity that they'd both allowed. "… That was number one on my Christmas list" she smiled, keeping her eyes closed.

Lauren placed her hand beside Bo's neck, "Mine too…" She couldn't resist, so she went in for another. And another, until they found themselves getting covered in white snow. "… We're gonna freeze to death out here" she laughed.

"Can't think of a better way to die" Bo pulled her back into a heated kiss, that was enough to warm up their body temperature. She didn't care if they got cold out here, because with everything that had happened tonight.

She only now found herself having a good time. And that was all because of Lauren, sure they argued. Had their differences, and she didn't think that this meant everything that's happened between them was erased.

Far from it.

But it renewed a hope inside of Bo, once that she'd thought had died a long time ago. As long as she and Lauren were in each other's lives, they were never going to be over.

They were more than that, more than a break, more than some harsh words said to ensure the trust of a mad man, more than petty jealousy. It didn't matter what they faced, as long as their love remained true.

And it would, because a that was what being Soulmates meant.

For the first time in Bo's life, she was actually enjoying Christmas.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, another one there for you guys. Happy Holidays, from me to you. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I know it was short, but I don't want to add to it and then make it boring. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope all is well with you and your loved ones. I wasn't planing on posting this until later in the week. But I'm just lounging after my hectic day, so I thought why not?**

 **This one has been in my head for a while, basically ever since I watched the episode. When I watched 3x09, I was so confused. None of it made any sense to me, and I just think that they didn't know what the hell they were doing when they wrote that one. Also, I wanted to write in the one thing that was missing from Bo and Lauren's little goodbye before she entered the portal.**

 **The writers really dropped the ball at that moment, and in all of season 4. Maybe they had shit in their eyes, I don't know. Haha.**

 **So this is my little twist, which is also Christmas themed. In with the spirit, and all.**

 **This will either be a two parter, or a three parter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Flash Forward, Part 1 (3x09)**

 **The Dahl**

Today was the day.

The day that she would either be a winner, or a loser.

The day of her Dawning.

Bo had been in a lot of battles before, but this right here. Was the fight of her life, this inner battle would determine whether she would remain her beautiful Succubus self, or devolve into a bottom feeding underfae.

A creature set apart from the world, numb to all emotion. Unable to remember the people that she loved most. The fear of that, was enough to make her want to fight to the end. She couldn't imagine, never seeing Kenzi again. Or Trick, and Lauren.

Lauren, the love of her life. She couldn't live in a world where she didn't have her in every way. She'd never felt a love like this, and she wasn't giving it up because of some age old tradition that she never asked for.

Though she was meant to be prepared for this trial, she couldn't stop her real life from interfering. She had problems, like anyone else. Lauren hadn't spoken to her in over three days, ever since Bo stood her up for her banquet.

That was the last thing that Bo wanted to do, she wanted more than anything to attend that Celebration. To sit on a table, and cheer her Girlfriend on as she accepted her award. Because Bo was so proud of her, she loved her brain.

But then more training got in the way, and her unlikely partner for it was Tamsin. Who then made matters worse, by kissing her when they won the duel in Brazenwood. Bo should've pushed her away, she wanted to.

There was no one else for her, Lauren was it. She was the one, the only person that Bo could see herself with. Yes, they had complications. But what relationship didn't? It was the moving forward, that made them stronger. Bo knew that they could get passed this.

But then given this new problem, she ran the risk of Lauren leaving her if she told her what happened with Tamsin. Bo had already tested the waters by sleeping with Dyson, even though for Bo it didn't mean a thing. She didn't love Dyson like that anymore.

How could she love anyone, after loving Lauren the way that she did?

It just wasn't worth it with anyone else, Lauren made her feel amazing. She made her feel normal, but she also always made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. And that meant everything to Bo. The last thing that she wanted to do was break Lauren's heart.

It was almost as if she was breaking her own.

To make matters worse, Bo had found out from Kenzi that Dyson had his love back. And that he'd had it since after defeating the Garuda. Now, she and Lauren hadn't begun their relationship then. They just hung out, but still ended up sleeping together anyway.

But thinking about it now, even if Dyson had told her then. It wouldn't have made a difference, because Bo knew that from the moment that she kissed Lauren in the Garuda's hideout. That she wanted her, she wanted everything with her.

Dyson, was her past.

Lauren, was her future.

This had to have been the fiftieth call that she'd made to Lauren by now, and still she had no answer. It made Bo wonder if maybe her Girlfriend had given up, maybe after what happened she couldn't handle the disappointment anymore. Bo wouldn't blame her for walking away.

"Hey, it's me again. Look, I know that you're mad and I'm so sorry, but I was just wondering…" Bo stopped talking when she turned her head, seeing Lauren walking into the bar. She ended the call and lowered her hand. "… I didn't think you'd come" she admitted.

Lauren gave a small smile. "Like I'd really miss this? Nothing could stop me from being here Bo" she was mad, and when it happened she was down right livid. But now, she just thought that she'd rather have her like this, than not at all.

With her doubts at ease, Bo could finally focus on winning this thing. She stood with Lauren and Kenzi at her sides. Facing Trick and Stella as they read the rules to her. She accepted, though it wasn't like she had a choice.

Then the most awkward thing happened, Dyson strolled in offering himself to be her companion for her Dawning. It wasn't because he was being a friend, this was him being the brave knight that he thought he was.

Maybe he thought that doing this, would make her fall back in love with him. Well that was never going to happen. She loved Lauren, and that wasn't changing.

"It's time" Trick said.

This was it, it was time to fight. Bo hugged Kenzi, telling her to get those drinks ready for when she came back. She then turned to Lauren, who she could see was close to crying. "I'm gonna be fine, I promise" she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hope so…" Lauren rested her forehead onto Bo's, closing her eyes. "… I love you" she kissed her hard, making sure to savour the moment.

If Bo had any reason to fight her hardest, it was this right here. She couldn't leave Lauren, not now. "I love you too, I'm coming back to you. I'll see you soon" she whispered, letting go of her and walking away.

Bo placed the lotus flower into the bowl that Stella had told her about, when it hit the water a bright light emerged before her eyes. It grew until it revealed a portal, Bo looked back one last time. Then entered with Dyson following behind her.

 **The Dawning**

The two Fae stepped out, seeing that they were still in the Dal. Except there was no one around, and that stupid song was playing. Bo had been hearing it a lot lately, it sounded like an old song. She moved over to the bar, taking the remote and shutting off the stereo.

"This was not what I was expecting, at all" she placed the remote back onto the bar top. Sighing tiredly, she honesty thought it would be a lot more extravagant than this. She was after all, fighting for her life.

Dyson saw that there was cold pint of beer waiting on the bar, he wasn't one to pass up a free drink. "At least the taps are still working, care for a drink?" He smiled, holding up the glass.

Bo wasn't really in the mood. "Maybe later, when I've beaten this thing. You mind telling me what the hell that was back there? Why did you offer yourself?" She asked.

"The Dawning only happens once in our lives Bo. And no matter how this ends, yours will be different. I'm here to make sure of that" His answer was simple.

"Okay, let's pretend that I actually buy that crap. But I think I have a pretty good idea, about why you're doing this…" She took steps closer to him, "… I know about your Love, Dyson" she said.

Dyson's smile faded, because even though he was glad that she knew. Bo herself didn't seem very happy about it. "So? You're with Lauren now. I don't like it, but I can respect it" when the words left his lips, she slapped his across the face.

"You're such an asshole!" She shouted.

He touched his sore cheek, "Why? Because I want to help the woman that I love, because I want to make sure that she lives a long happy life. Even if it's not with me?" He probably deserved the slap, given the way that he'd gone about things.

Bo scoffed. "Oh wow, did you think that line would make me forget everything that's happened? Do you realise, that I would've never have healed with you that day if I'd known about this? No, you didn't. Because you didn't care, as long as you had me"

"I won't apologise for saving your life Bo…" Dyson said, he didn't imagine this kind of conversation happening now. But now he regretted not listening to Kenzi in the first place, when she told him to come clean. "… And I won't apologise for my feelings either"

"The only person that's entitled to your apology, is Lauren…" Bo looked at him, she hated herself for using Dyson of all people to heal with. But for some reason, it was ten times worse now that she knew he had his love back then. "… She didn't deserve what we did"

Dyson exhaled. "I never wanted to hurt her, or you. That's the last thing that I wanted, you guys were happy, and I'd never seen you like that. But I can't stop the way that I feel Bo…" he moved closer to her, taking her hands. "… I love you"

Bo looked into his eyes, seeing the same thing that she used to see when she felt the same way. Back when she loved him, but it wasn't the way that she loved Lauren. Because that was a kind of love that she couldn't describe.

"I know, and I'm sorry…" She held his hands tighter, her tears threatening to fall. "… But I love Lauren, and that's not gonna change. Not even in a hundred years" she didn't care that she and Lauren weren't the same.

Anything was possible when it came to love.

He smiled, looking at their joined hands. "I already knew what your answer would be, I guess I just didn't want to believe it…" He let go of her hands, stepping back. "… How about we finish this thing then? And get the hell outta here?" He chuckled.

"Sounds good to me, are we okay?" Bo was still mad that he thought of using this moment to make his move. But she still cared about him, and didn't want to lose him as her friend.

Dyson nodded, "We will be…" Regardless of his feelings, he didn't want Bo out of his life. Even if he couldn't have her. "… After we survive this"

"You sound so sure of that"

Both of them spun around, hearing the unfamiliar voice. An old man stood before them, he was holding a broom and wearing overalls. What the hell was up with this place? "What're you supposed to be? The Janitor?" Bo chuckled.

The old man stepped forward, "Actually, I prefer the term Caretaker. Of course, I did have a real name. But I've been here so long that I can't very well remember it. So, Succubus? Welcome to your Dawning" he smiled.

"Thanks, how about we just get this thing over with. Maybe you can tell me where the nearest exit is, so I can call it day?" Bo was willing to take the easiest way out of this.

The Caretaker laughed. "You are funny. But sadly, this isn't going to be a picnic for you. Think of this challenge, as your own personal Mount Everest. It'll take as long as it takes" he said.

"Speak plainly!" Dyson yelled, this man was pissing him off.

"Oh, and I see you've brought yourself a friend. I know you're type…" The Caretaker looked at Dyson. "… You came here, hoping to be her saviour. Trust me, I know. Because I did the exact same thing for lady friend of my own. I bet you didn't tell her the truth though, did you?"

Bo frowned at his words. "Tell me what? What truth? Dyson, what's he talking about?" She turned to him, hoping that it wasn't something bad.

The Caretaker smiled at him, nodding his head in Bo's direction. "Tell her Hero, tell her what's going to happen when and if she completes this thing"

Dyson looked at Bo, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. That and he knew that she'd just hit him again, and his face was still hurting from that slap that she gave him earlier. He made a choice when he offered himself, and he stood by it.

"Tell me!" She yelled.

"Allow me…" The Caretaker interrupted them. "… If, you do complete the Dawning. The only person that will be leaving, is you. When he offered himself as your hand, he signed away his life. Just like I did" he said.

Bo felt like she'd been punched in her gut. "You didn't…" She shook her head in disbelief, looking at him. "… Please, tell me that you didn't!" She was upset, but she was also pissed off. He did this on purpose, to try and make her see how brave he was.

The look on Dyson's face gave her an answer, she turned to the Caretaker. "Send him back, I don't want him here! Do it!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, it's out of my control. He's made his choice, now he has to honour it. Perhaps once you've finished your little lover's spat, we can get started on your Dawning. Take your time" The Caretaker smiled, waving a hand and stepping backwards.

"Bo I—" Dyson began, but Bo held her hand up.

She shook her head. "Don't! Just don't…" She walked over to the Caretaker. "… Let's do this, what do I have to do?" She asked him.

The Caretaker was glad that she wanted to get started. "Well, it's pretty simple. Now that you're in here, you need to find a way out. Through a serious of challenges, that will test your mental abilities. The first one awaits you..." he held out his hand for her to take.

Bo took his hand, holding it tight. She was ready for this day to be over.

Dyson also went to hold on, thinking that he was going with them. After all, that's what he had offered himself for. To aid Bo in whatever challenges that she had to endure. He was meant to do this.

"… Umm, not you hero. This first challenge, is for Bo only. She must face it alone, without any influences or distractions. Don't worry, once she's completed the first stage. You'll see her again" The Caretaker said.

"What if I don't complete the first challenge? What'll happen to me then?" Bo asked worriedly. She had no idea what she was in for, trolls, dragons, everything was a possibility.

The Caretaker smiled. "It's not a physical challenge, it's one that's going to play on your mind. The only way to complete it is to make a choice, if it's the right choice then you'll move on. If it's wrong, you'll stay there until you get it right"

Bo nodded, it seemed straight forward. "Okay, let's go"

Dyson watched on, as the two of them disappeared in a bright light. He hoped that it wasn't something horrible.

* * *

Bo found her self in a hallway, but there were only two doors on either side of her. "This doesn't look like much of a challenge? The way you described it made it seem difficult" she let out a laugh.

"Oh, it will be. I assure you…" The Caretaker stepped in front of her, standing between the two doors. "… The Dawning offers you a glimpse into your future, to show you what you have to look forward to if you survive this. And also, to torture you with regret if you fail" he sighed.

"Wait! You're telling me that I get to see what my future will be like?" Bo raised her eyebrows in shock, that was something that no one had warned her about.

He nodded, "Not just one future, two possible futures. And you won't just be seeing it, you'll live it. Until the time comes where you want to make your choice"

Bo didn't understand. "What kind of choice?"

"Of whichever one that you think you're destined to live, you must take everything into account when you make your decision. If your choice is wrong, then you'll fail the first challenge" he said.

"You said that if I chose wrong that I'd just stay until I got it right" Bo didn't know why he was going back on his words now. It was either one way or the other.

"I just said that so your Wolf friend wouldn't throw a tantrum. Just because you fail one, doesn't mean that you'll fail the rest. But, the first one is the most important. It will determine if you can act on instinct rather than logic" he said.

Bo sighed closing her eyes. "That made no sense…" Could that answer have been more cryptic? She really hoped that this would be over quick. "… Let's get this over with"

The Caretaker smiled, "As you wish. Choose a door" he gestured to both sides of the corridor.

Since she didn't know what to expect, Bo just chose off the bat. She pointed to her right, going for the wooden door handle. She twisted it, hearing the latch unlock. When she pushed it open, all she saw was a bright white light. She looked back at the Caretaker one last time, then walked forward.

Letting the light surround her.

* * *

When Bo opened her eyes, she wasn't standing up like she was when she first entered that door. Looking down, she saw that she was laying in a bed. A very comfy bed, sitting up she saw that there was an empty space next to her. But the bed was unmade, so someone must've been laying there.

She touched her face, rubbing her eyes. When suddenly, she felt something knock the bridge of her nose. Pulling her left hand away, she found that she was wearing a silver wedding ring.

A wedding ring!

This had to be joke, right?

Just then, Bo heard fast paced footsteps running towards the bedroom. She got up form the bed, looking for a weapon but there were none in sight. This was supposed to be her bedroom, wasn't it?

The door burst open, and a little girl came running toward her. "Mama! He came!" She jumped up and down, tugging at the hem of Bo's shirt.

Bo didn't have any words, this was unbelievable. She never pictured herself having a child of her own, but the only question that came to mind was who the hell was she married to? The Caretaker said that she would be living this future, so she had to play along.

"Who came?" She asked the little girl.

"Santa! He came, just like you said!" The four year old yelled excitedly.

The girl was still jumping up and down, and she reached her hands up for Bo to lift her. So she did, Bo picked her up and settled the little brunette on her hip. She was so beautiful, but Bo felt awful because she didn't know her name. "Well, you've been a good girl. And Santa only visits good people" she acted normal.

When the little girl hugged her, Bo didn't know how to react. But she returned the hug, she buried her nose in the girl's brown curls. She didn't think that anything this good could come from her. Not after everything that she'd done in her life.

"We're making waffles!" The girl made Bo put her down, then grabbed her hand dragging her away. "Come on!"

Bo was pulled out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. Coming into the living room, she saw the huge Christmas tree, wrapped in colourful lights and decorations. Underneath was a ton of neatly wrapped gifts. But they hadn't been opened yet.

Then she walked into the kitchen to see something that stopped her heart. "Lauren?" She breathed, there she was. Lauren, plating up some waffles.

"Morning…" Lauren smiled, "… Charlotte, did you wake your Mama up? Didn't I tell you not to?" She looked at the little girl seriously.

Charlotte bowed her head, she was in trouble. "Yes, sorry Mommy"

That was when Bo made sense of everything, she was married to Lauren in this future. And by the looks of it, they had a child. A daughter, that was named Charlotte. She felt like she wanted to faint. But she didn't even have time to do that, because Lauren was approaching her.

"Merry Christmas Babe" Lauren kissed her softly.

And Bo fell into it, like she did all of the time. If this was her future, then she was going to love it. But then she remembered the Caretaker telling her that only one of them was real, everything that she was seeing here. Looked more like a dream. Maybe this wasn't her destined future.

Maybe it was a cruel joke, letting her live a life that she could never have.

When Lauren pulled away, it took a while for Bo to catch up. "Christmas, yeah uh…" Her brain was scattered. "… It's merry alright" she chuckled.

"Are you okay Bo? Does your head still hurt from last night?" Lauren asked, reaching up to touch her Wife's head.

"Huh? Last night?" Bo frowned, how the hell was she supposed to know what happened last night. She literally just got here.

Now it was Lauren's turn to look confused. "Yeah, you don't remember? Your concussion must've been worse than I thought. You should go and lay down" she was about to push her towards the stairs when Bo stopped her.

"And miss opening Presents? I don't think so, besides I wanna see what Santa's brought us all. Don't you?" Bo turned to little girl in her pyjamas that was standing a few feet away. When she watched Charlotte nod her head with a grin, she clapped her hands. "It's settled then. Present time!"

Lauren couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her as she watched both of her girls run to the living room. An hour later, and Charlotte had torn through all of her gifts. She got some dolls, clothes, shoes, she was really spoiled for choice.

Bo had gotten a new pair of black knee high boots, which according to Lauren were something that she had been wanting desperately. When it came time to give Lauren her gift, Bo was almost having a panic attack. She didn't know what was in the gift that was wrapped.

But it was fine, because it turned out to be a book on something sciency that Bo couldn't even contemplate to know. Lauren seemed to love it, if the kiss that she gave Bo was any indication.

When breakfast was done with, the three of them sat on the couch watching tv. She'd only been here and hour, and already Bo didn't want to leave. She could see herself getting used to this life.

Looking down, she saw the worn out four year old that was cuddled into her side. Charlotte was fast asleep, all of the excite to must've tired her out. "Should I put her in bed?" She didn't know what to do, did the Bo in this future do that?

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, she was up early. I caught her sitting on the stairs, waiting for Santa to arrive. She said that she wanted to pet his reindeer…" she chuckled, her daughter was adorable. "… If you take her now, she'll be up before everyone gets here later"

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" Bo frowned.

This again? Was the concussion so bad that it was making her forget this much? "Uh, our family. Dyson, Alicia, Kenzi, Dagny, oh and let's not forget Vex and Mark" she said.

Bo just nodded along, she had no idea who Alicia, Dagny or Mark were. But apparently she was supposed to, so she had to play along and act natural. "Right, sorry. I think it might be my head, from last night" she didn't know what happened last night either, but she was using the excuse.

"I told you not to go to that meeting by yourself, you think that just because you're the Saviour that you're invincible but you're not. You can't keep rushing into things like that…" Lauren sighed, touching her face. "… I almost lost you once already, I don't want that to happen again"

Again, Bo didn't know what she was talking about. Calling her the Saviour, what did that even mean? The Caretaker wasn't kidding when he said that this would be difficult. But from the way that Lauren was looking at her right now, she could tell that this mattered to her.

"It won't. I promise…" Bo gave her piece of mind, by kissing her softly. "… I'm not going anywhere" she whispered.

"Good, take her up to bed. I'll clean all this up" Lauren kissed her again, then got up off of the couch. Heading straight for the kitchen to grab a trash bag. There was wrapping paper everywhere.

Bo lifted Charlotte into her arms gently, making sure not to wake her. She didn't know where her bedroom was, so she figured that she could just check every room. It was the second door on her left when she got to the second floor. She didn't have to search long.

Charlotte's room was painted a lovely colour of purple, it was lighter than the average. And there were drawings of castles all over her walls. She must be into the princess theme. Bo carried the girl over to her castle shaped bed, no surprise.

Laying her down gently, she pulled the covers over her tiny body. "Sweet dreams" she decided to go for it, and kissed the little girl's head. Watching her crinkle her small nose adorably.

"Love you" Charlotte muttered in her sleep.

Bo didn't know if she should say it back, but since she was living in this Bo's shoes. Then she had to act the part. "I love you too" she moved some hair out of her face, then left her to sleep.

With Lauren occupied downstairs and Charlotte soundly sleeping, Bo decided to take a look around. She had to get started on making this so called choice that she was supposed to make. She found pictures in the bedroom, of her and Lauren, of their wedding day, Charlotte's first birthday.

And then there was one that Bo didn't recognise, the only people that she knew of were Dyson, Kenzi and Vex. She didn't know who the two other women were, or the young boy on the end that was next to Vex.

And since when did she invite Vex over for dinner? They hated each other. That was another thing that made Bo believe that this wasn't real. Maybe this was a dream.

"Everything okay?"

Bo dropped the picture frame in a fright, it smashed at her feet. "Oh crap!" She started to clean up the mess, then stopped when Lauren helped her. "I'm sorry, you just scared me" she apologised.

"Scared you? That's funny, you're not scared of anything" Lauren picked up the pieces, standing and placing them in the bin on the end of the table.

"A fright, is what I meant. Are you okay?" Bo needed to calm down, and try and act as normal as possible. Otherwise she was going to be found out. And that wasn't a good thing for her.

Lauren smiled, "Yeah. I'm great. But we really need to shower and change before everybody gets here. Care to join me, Succubus?" She held out her hand with a smirk.

Now this was something that Bo could get used to, she took Lauren's hand. "Why yes I would Doctor, lead the way" she wasn't just playing along, she didn't know where the bathroom was. So Lauren had to literally lead her there.

Another two hours passed, and Charlotte was awake again. With Lauren downstairs seeing to the turkey and everything else, she asked her Wife to get Charlotte dressed. So Bo was currently looking through the little girl's closet. "What'd you feel like wearing?" She didn't know what to pick.

"A dress" Charlotte sat on the edge of her bed, kicking her legs in the air.

Bo sighed, that really narrowed it down. Charlotte had over a dozen dresses in this closet. "What kind of dress?" She asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "A pretty one"

This kid was killing her, Bo just closed her eyes and reached out her hand. Picking the first dress that her hand touched, that was fair. And luckily it was a very cute dress, it was a pink dress that had ice cream cones all over it. It was literally the most adorable thing that Bo had ever seen.

"How about this one?" She turned to the little girl, showing it to her. When Charlotte nodded with a smile, Bo let out a breath of relief. "Thank god! Okay, come on then. Let's get you dressed" she waved her over.

Charlotte was being very well behaved as Bo got her dressed, which was something that Lauren had obviously taught her. Bo could never sit still for too long. "Mama?"

Bo almost didn't hear her, she was trying to get used to hearing someone call her that. It was weird, but she kind of loved it. "What's up?"

"Do you think Uncle Dyson and Aunt Alicia got me something good?" Charlotte asked her, looking at her Mother as she finished buttoning the dress. "Cause last year, they got me legos" she scowled. She didn't like Legos.

This was a hard question to answer, mostly because she had no idea who this Alicia woman was. Did Dyson get married? Did that mean that he was unbound from Bo? Being here was so amazing and so frustrating at the same time. "Uh, I dunno. Maybe. But whatever you get you should just act like you love it" she finished with the buttons.

"Like lying?" Charlotte watched her Mother nod. "Mommy said I should never lie to people" she shook her head, her Mother always told her that lying was a bad thing.

"Well, she's right. You shouldn't, but it's okay if it's a little lie. Who knows, maybe they've got you something nice and you won't have to lie. We'll just have to wait and see, come on" Bo was tired of the questions, especially when she didn't know how to answer them.

Once they were downstairs, Charlotte went back to playing with her new toys. While Bo walked into the kitchen, ready to help Lauren with whatever she was doing. "Can I do anything?"

Lauren was about to say something, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. So she just smiled. "Yeah, you can get the door" she winked at her. She didn't know why Bo was acting so strange this morning, but she wasn't complaining.

* * *

Dyson had been waiting for far too long now, and neither Bo nor the Caretaker had returned yet. It was making him very angry. "BO?" He yelled. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He was talking to no one.

"She can't, but I can. And you're a little bit too loud for my liking…" The Caretaker walked back into the bar, smirking at Dyson who was just scowling. "… What's the matter Hero? Not what you expected? Did you think you were just gonna come in here, help her win and then it'd be over?"

"Where is she?" Dyson asked.

The Caretaker placed his hands inside of his overall pockets, still keeping his smile. "She's taking a glimpse into her future…" He watched Dyson frown, god this guy had it bad. "… You know, you could see your own. Or create whatever future you want, in here time loses all meaning" he wanted to have a little fun.

He'd been here for over four centuries, he was dying for some entertainment. Why not make do with what he had?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dyson stood inches from him, waiting for him to say something stupid so that he could punch him.

The Caretaker shrugged, "I was just offering you a chance to see what your life would be like if you and Bo were together. That's what you want most of all, isn't it?" He could tell, that Dyson was a loved up puppy.

Dyson thought to himself, what was the harm in trying out what he said? It wasn't as if it was real, and he couldn't have Bo in the real world. Why couldn't he have her in this world? At least for a little while? He just wanted to love her.

"How does it work?" He asked.

And with that, The Caretaker's smirk was back in full effect. He thought that this would be like every other Dawning that he oversaw. But this one was different, because this one was going to be fun.

For him, anyway.

 _END OF PART ONE_

 **...**

 **A/N: Okay, that's Part one done! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and that it made sense. Because honestly my fingers do the typing and it just has a mind of its own. Hope everyone is having a Merry Christmas! I'm gonna pass out now, after my food coma. I barely had enough energy to post this, but this is my gift to all of you.**

 **Leave me a review, tell me what you thought.**

 **Much love xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The response that I had for the other part of this story, was amazing. So thank you for that, and remember to leave me tons and tons of reviews. Reading them makes me smile.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Flash Forward, Part 2 (3x09)**

 **The Dawning**

Bo opened the front door, and was met with a young man with brown hair. He handsome, she gave him that. "Hi, can I help you?"

He laughed, pointing at her. "Good one Bo!"

She didn't know what was so funny, because she honestly had no idea who he was. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Turning, she saw Charlotte running over, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Mark!" The little girl giggled, running into his arms.

Now Bo understood, this guy was that Mark that Lauren mentioned earlier. And if she acted like this with him, then she was in for a surprise when she met Alicia and Dagny for the first time. She was wondering though, why Lauren hadn't mentioned Trick. Or even Tamsin.

Even though she and the Valkyrie didn't really get on, but she still wondered what she was up to in this future. She watched on as Mark lifted up Charlotte, tickling her. She could tell that they were close, but that still didn't tell her who he was to them.

Or how he even came to be apart of their lives.

Then to make matters even more complicated, Vex walked up behind Mark. He was looking different that usual, almost happy. That wasn't the Vex that she knew and loathed, he always had something to complain about.

Bo heard Lauren calling her from the kitchen, so she decided to let them both in. Watching them closely as they moved over to the living room to be shown their presents by an excited Charlotte.

Vex gave Bo a bottle of Patron, that was more like the Vex that she knew. But still, he was acting normal. And giving her gifts? What was that all about? She walked back into the kitchen, placing the bottle on the counter, seeing Lauren look at it and laugh. "What?"

Lauren shook her head, "Nothing, Vex will never change. I ask him, every year to bring a bottle of wine or champagne even. And he just gives us something stronger than both" she found it funny.

"So, does that mean that we don't get to open it? Ya know, cause it seems like a real shame to let this liquid gold go to waste" Bo shook the bottle in her hands, she was more of a beer and wine kind of girl but she wasn't against something stronger every once and a while.

"You can drink it, but I won't be…" Lauren finished with what she was doing, earning a frown from Bo, who then asked her why. "… Because we have a four year old to see to, and I don't really feel like puking my guts up after the third or fourth shot. You know I can't hold liquor well" she admitted sadly.

Bo nodded, laughing. "Yes, I do…" She placed the bottle back on the counter, then approached Lauren with a smirk. "… But, drunk Lauren is so much fun. When's the last time that you let her out to play?" She was generally fishing for information. Because she was walking blind.

Lauren knew where this was going. "Uh, probably the night that Charlotte was conceived. Which is why, _'Drunk Lauren'_ won't be making an appearance anytime soon…" She pecked Bo's lips. "… Sorry"

The more time that she spent in this future, the more that Bo didn't want to leave it. She loved living this kind of life, she had everything. A family, a loving Wife, a beautiful daughter, and a house with actual walls was a bonus.

But she still had the decision to make, and it got more and more difficult with each second that went by.

Before Bo could say anything else, there was another knock at the door. She darted off to the foyer, ready to welcome her next guests. Hoping to god that it was someone she knew. "Kenzi? Thank god!" She jumped on her best friend, hugging her tight.

"Whoa there Mama! You're acting like you haven't seen me in years" Kenzi hugged her back, and she found it odd.

Bo snapped out of it, pulling back with a laugh. "Don't be silly, I'm just happy to see you. And it's Christmas! Yay!" She smiled awkwardly, she was debating on whether or not to bring Kenzi in on this. But then she thought that maybe her friend wouldn't believe her.

Kenzi just nodded. "Ookay…" She turned her head away. "… Come on little D, hurry up!" She yelled to someone. Waiting for her plus one to come to the door. "Finally, what took you so long?" She asked Dagny.

"You left me carrying the presents! I've only got two arms ya know!" The young blonde girl exclaimed, carrying bag of gifts in her hands.

Bo looked at the girl, she looked so familiar. But she couldn't place her face. She didn't know her name, but since she was young and not at the right age for Dyson. Then she guessed that this was probably Dagny. The name that Lauren mentioned earlier. "Come in" she told them both.

"I was going to" Dagny winked at her, passing her by as she walked into the house.

Bo stood back, watching everyone interact. They all looked so normal, like an actual family celebrating Christmas. She wasn't used to this, and it was another thing to make her think that this was all a dream. That it wasn't real. But how could something that feels this good, not be real?

After letting them inside, Kenzi and Dagny gave their gifts to Charlotte, Bo and Lauren. They were very nice gifts, and Charlotte loved anything that she got. When Bo opened the Christmas card that came with Dagny's gift, and it read; _'To a Wonderful Sister'_. And now Bo was confused.

Dagny couldn't be her sister, she would remember something like that. But then again, this was a possible future of hers. But it also made her wonder if these new people were just a part of the illusion of her Dawning.

The choice that she had to make became more fuzzy with every second that she spent in this place. And with everything new that she learned too. The thing that came next, almost made her blurt out the truth.

Dyson had shown up with his Wife, Alicia. And she was beautiful. Not Lauren beautiful, but beautiful. And that wasn't the only thing that she learned, she also learned that Mark was Dyson's son. How the hell did that happen? How far into the future, was this timeline?

It got so overwhelming, that Bo decided to remove herself before she said something that she couldn't explain. She walked upstairs with a bottle of scotch, trying to find a room to cool off in. She found a room at the end of the hall, when she stepped inside she was in awe.

It looked like a game room of some kind, only it was mostly filled with huge stuffed animals. But there was a sofa and a massive plasma screen TV not far away. Did she get a job in the future? An actual job that paid? That was a scary thought, and forced Bo to take a large swig from the scotch bottle.

But what was even better than the big TV, was a pretty kick ass fort in the corner of the room. Well, it was more like a tent. But she wasn't complaining. She crawled inside, seeing a bunch of pillows and blankets. When she laid down, she noticed crafted stars hanging from the top of the fort.

They were sparkly, and very pretty. And she didn't even realise, but they were making her smile. Clearly, this fort was Charlotte's area. Bo needed to take a breather for a second, to weigh her options. And try to think of a possible decision about this future.

"What the hell am I doing?" She asked herself, taking another swig. "Marriage? Children? I don't do normal family dinners!" She told herself, all of this was so unbelievable. "But I love it!" She moaned, closing her yes. It was the truth, she liked this life.

And she didn't want to leave.

Bo was in the middle of taking another drink, when she heard Charlotte's voice coming closer. She spat out the drink, hissing as it burned her throat. Then hid the bottle under one of the many pillows. She sat up in the tent, seeing Charlotte crawl inside with a smile.

"Mommy's looking for you…" The four year old crawling next to her Mother, wondering what she was doing in here. "… Were you napping?"

"No…" Bo shook her head with a laugh. "… I wasn't napping. But I wish I could, because this place is pretty amazing…" she looked up at the dangling stars again. "… Did you make those?" She didn't realise that she'd just asked a question that she should've already known.

But Charlotte was none the wiser, and answered her anyway. "Mhmm…" She nodded. "… And you and Mommy helped me too! Cause we make a good team!" She chuckled, laying down next to her Mother.

It was official, Bo had fallen in love with this little girl after only a few hours of knowing her. She couldn't imagine living a different future, not when she'd had a taste of this one. "Yeah, we do" she laid beside her, both of them looking up at the stars.

"I'm tired..." Charlotte groaned, rolling over onto Bo's body. "… Can we take one of our naps Mama?" She asked, sleep slowly overtaking her.

Bo caught on, this is what they must've done together. "Sure, just for a little while…" she didn't know what else to do, so she held the little girl close. Closing her own eyes, this day had been tiring and she could use the shuteye.

She didn't even know if she'd been sleeping for that long, but when she opened her eyes again she found that she was being shaken by something. Focusing her eyes, she saw Lauren above her. "… Hey"

"Hey, I was wondering where you guys got to…" Lauren smiled, looking at the sleeping four year old who was passed out in Bo's right arm. "… Letting you build this fort was such a bad idea, what's so great about sleeping in here anyway?" She didn't get it.

"Lay down and find out" Bo said.

Lauren held her hands up, "I'm always up for an experiment…" She laid on Bo's left side, staring up at the crafted stars that they'd helped Charlotte cut out a long time ago. "… Okay, I guess that it's nice" she let out a breath, placing her head on the pillow behind her.

Bo smiled at her, "Are you kidding?" She looked back up at the glittery stars, sliding her hand into Lauren's as she continued to look up. "It's magical" she breathed.

As she was laying there, Lauren could feel something hard under her pillow. She went to check and found a bottle of scotch underneath. "I'm pretty sure that this **isn't** Charlotte's" she held it up for Bo to see.

"Uh, yeah. It's mine, I just felt like having a drink by myself. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Bo didn't know how to explain this, maybe the Bo in this time didn't do this kind of thing.

Lauren sighed, "No of course not. Bo, I know that this time of year is hard for you. Especially with Trick not being here to celebrate with us. But you've got Family here, you've got me and Charlotte. And the other six people that're downstairs right now" she smiled.

That made Bo frown, she was wondering why Trick hadn't shown up yet. Was he not in this future, did something happen to him? She couldn't ask a question that she should already know the answer to. So she just nodded along. "I know"

Leaning down, Lauren kissed her gently. "I love you"

It was nice to know that however long this future was from her own present, that this hadn't changed. She and Lauren still shared an amazing connection. "I love you too" she smiled up at her.

Lauren looked over to Charlotte when she heard her stir, the four year old was opening her eyes. Rubbing them of their tiredness. "Did you have a nice nap baby?" She asked her, reaching over Bo to touch her daughter's cheek.

Charlotte nodded. "Mhmm. I'm hungry" she rested her head on Bo's stomach, who still hadn't let go of her yet.

"Well that's a relief, because dinner is about ready. Why don't we go and get started on that? Oh!" When Charlotte began to sit up, Lauren noticed that her daughter had drooled a little on Bo's shirt. "Looks like you're gonna need a change of clothes" she smiled at her Wife.

"Sorry Mama" Charlotte said.

Bo sat up, giving the girl a smile. "Don't be sorry…" She touched her face, God she was so adorable. "… You know, you're Aunt Kenzi always says that drooling, is the sign of a super awesome nap" she winked at her, making the little girl giggle.

After the three of them exited the fort, Lauren took Charlotte back downstairs while Bo went to hers and Lauren's bedroom. Only when she opened the door, she saw a bright white light. And it sucked her in, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Bo opened the eyes, seeing that she was back in the hallway that she was in before she went to that amazing future. She looked down, seeing that she was back in her old clothes too, lifting her head she met the eyes of the Caretaker. "What's going on?" She asked.

"You saw all you needed to see" he replied, his hands buried deep within his pockets.

She shook her head. "No…" turning her head to see the door that she went through earlier. Only it was fading, before she could even attempt to reach for the handle it was gone. And only the wall remained. "… I didn't wanna leave yet" she sighed.

The Caretaker watched the way that she sighed, it was one of sadness. Whatever was in that future had appealed to her. "Did you enjoy your trip?" He asked.

"You could say that…" Bo turned around again, already feeling like she wanted to cry because she was forced to leave that amazing place. She then saw the other door from earlier. "… Do I really have to go in there too?" She was tired of this.

Even if she saw a utopia in that other future, she still wanted to choose the one she just came from. The thought of being with Lauren, getting married, having a child, a Christmas spent with family. She wanted that one, a hundred times over.

"I'm afraid so. You still have a choice to make" he said.

"Screw your choice!" Bo shouted at him. "Is this a joke to you? Huh? To make me live these amazing lives, knowing that I can never have them? Is this how you get off?" She stood inched from him.

He didn't understand what she meant, but he could see that she was clearly upset. "I assure you, there's nothing about this that I find remotely satisfying. I am forbidden from tampering with your experience here, what you've seen is part of your path"

Bo frowned. "Path? What path?"

"Like everyone in life, you have a path to walk. But what direction you take, is up to you. These futures, show you the two choices of direction on your Path" he walked to the last door.

"So, everything that I just saw in there was real?" She asked, that was one thing that she was dying to know. Because if it wasn't real, then it was all a sick joke like she originally thought. And that was a low blow. Giving her everything she wanted, only for it not to be real.

The Caretaker nodded. "Very real. The choice that you must make, is which do you think that you'll be destined to live if and when you survive this. Through this door…" He gestured to the metal door. "… Is another direction. Like the last, you must live it and make a choice" he said.

Bo looked at the door, not knowing what the hell she was walking into. But that was the whole point of this. "What if it's horrible?" She asked him, hoping for some advice.

He smirked at her, knowing a lot more about this next timeline that he should have. "What if it's not?" He replied.

"Big help! Thanks!" She turned back to the door with a frustrated sigh, they could've given her someone so much better to guide her through this. "Here goes nothing" she reached for the handle, tuning it and opening the door. The bright light bathed her once more, as she stepped into it.

Letting it surround her.

* * *

Bo opened her eyes, she was looking up at a ceiling. Wait! It was her ceiling, in the Clubhouse. She looked down, seeing that she was laying on her old battered couch. This future already sucked. She sat up, then got to her feet.

Looking around, she noticed that the Clubhouse was the same but kind of different. There were things everywhere, that she knew where not hers. Then she decided to check something, holding her left hand up she made sure that there was no wedding ring.

And there wasn't.

Thank god!

She ran upstairs, checking her bedroom. And it came at no surprise that it looked exactly the same, what the hell was up with this place? "Hello? Kenzi? Anyone?" She was getting annoyed with this now.

Suddenly, she heard the front door open from downstairs. Going to inspect it, she saw Dyson walking into the kitchen after taking his jacket off. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, without asking. "Is common courtesy lost on you?" She folded her arms over her chest.

He turned around, almost choking on his beer. "Jesus! Bo, you scared me. I thought you were on a case with Tamsin…" He walked up to her, giving her a kiss in her lips.

Bo didn't even have time to adjust, but unlike Lauren there was nothing that made her sink into this. No spark, no heat, no love. Nothing. Then she realised, this future was one she had with Dyson. But she didn't want that.

"… But, I'm glad you're home. I was gonna surprise you when you got back, but you're here now. I was wondering if we could talk, about us?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Us?" Bo couldn't help the confused look on her face when she saw him nod, as far as she was concerned there was nothing between them. Not as long as Lauren was around. In fact she wanted to see her, like now! "Look, Dyson. I don't really feel like I'm in the mood for this" she took a step back.

But he then took another one forward. "You never feel like you're in the mood Bo. I just wanna talk, is that so hard? For you to sit down and listen to what I have to say?" He always went through this with her.

Bo sighed, she really didn't need this right now. "Of course not, I just uh…" She thought of something to say. She didn't know anything about this future, how far it was from her present, if there was no new people like in the other.

Her brain was starting to hurt!

"… I need to see Lauren about something really quick. It won't take long, I just have to talk to her about a medical problem I've been having" she went to walk passed him, when suddenly he pulled her back looking at her with a frown.

"Bo, Lauren's been dead for over a hundred years. You know that" he said.

When she heard that, all she could do was shake her head in disbelief. Lauren, dead? No, that couldn't be possible. A hundred years into the future, this was where she was. No, she didn't want this. She didn't want to be here.

She had to find a way out, and she needed to find it quick. Because by saying what she just said, she'd made Dyson suspicious.

 _END OF PART TWO_

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh! What's going to happen? Ahh! I can't take it! Lol. Hope you guys have had an amazing Christmas week. I will be hitting the gym twice as hard when I get back home. Haha! Anyway, let me know what you thought of this one.**

 **Much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Since you all asked so nicely, and I'm feeling generous. But that could be from the fact that I'm a bit tipsy. Good thing that my computer has spell check, otherwise this would all be gibberish! Haha!**

 **Happy New Year to you and yours!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Flash Forward, Part 3 (3x09)**

 **The Dawning**

Bo still couldn't register with what Dyson had just told her, Lauren couldn't be dead. She didn't think that she could live in a world without her in it. To not see her everyday, hear her laugh, see her smile. She couldn't live this life.

And what was worse, was that Dyson kept trying to approach her. And not in a friendly way, which made this future seem unreal to Bo. Because if Lauren had died a hundred years ago, she knew that she wouldn't go back to Dyson.

How could she after loving Lauren?

"Bo, it's okay. What happened to Lauren was a long time ago, we've moved passed that now. We're happy" he said.

Bo looked at him dumb. "Happy? Why would I choose to be happy with you, after having everything with her? Look Dyson, you don't know it. But we've had this conversation before" she waved her hands in between them.

"What conversation? Bo, you're not making any sense. Is this because of what happened last night? Tamsin said that you took a fall, but I didn't think it was this bad. To mess with your head" he tried to touch her face, but she pushed him away.

Okay, this was getting so out of hand. And what was with the head injury thing? This was the second time that she'd taken a bump to the noggin. She was sensing a theme. "No! My head is fine! Where's Kenzi?" She asked.

Dyson sighed, rubbing his right temple. "Bo, Kenzi died too. You know all of this. It's been a hundred years since you saw either of them. Don't you remember?" He asked, this was getting ridiculous.

"No, not Kenzi" Bo breathed, shaking her head. First Lauren, and now Kenzi. Was this timeline meant to guide her, or torture her? Because right now, she thought that it was the latter.

"Bo, maybe we should get you to the Clinic. Dr. Allen can help you, or at the very least check you over. Please, you frightening me" Dyson just wanted her safe.

Bo laughed, "You're frightened? What about me? I've just learned that my best friend and the love of my life, died a hundred years ago! So I'm sorry if you're a little shook up Dyson! How'd you think I feel?!" She turned around, closing her eyes and placed her hands on her head.

Dyson had a hard time taking in what she just said, especially since he heard what she said about Lauren. "Love of your life? You still love her? Even after everything?" He bowed his head, not knowing what to do now.

The Caretaker said that this would work, that he could build a future for them. A happy one, but Bo was anything but that. And now he was ashamed of himself. "He lied to me" he said to himself.

Bo turned around, catching onto what he said. "What? Who lied to you?" She stepped closer to him.

"No one" he replied, shaking his head.

She didn't buy it, so she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "WHO?! Who lied to you?" She asked him again, her eyes turning blue with anger.

"The Caretaker…" When the words left his lips, she let him go. He watched as her eyes turned back to their normal brown, and she backed up a few feet from him. Looking at him with such disappointment. "… Bo, it's not what you think" he shook his head, trying to explain.

Bo held her hand up to him, telling him not to come any closer. "What do I think Dyson? That you manipulated my Dawning, just so that you could build this twisted fantasy? And all for what? So that you could have me all to yourself?" She had a pretty good grasp on it.

"Okay, maybe it is what you think…" Dyson looked away, scratching the back of his head. "… I couldn't help myself. He told me that it would be harmless, I just wanted to see what life we could have. But, it doesn't matter does it? You still love Lauren, even in this world" he sighed.

She understood now, maybe this wasn't about making a choice at all. Although, she still did have to make one. But maybe Dyson was meant to offer himself, so that she could finally tell him the truth. "She's all I want…" She said. "… All I'll ever want"

"I'm sorry" he knew now, Bo wasn't meant to be his. She never was.

Bo knew that he was sorry, but this was something that she needed time to get over. What he'd done, was wrong on so many levels. It was one thing to tamper with her destined future, but it was another thing to make Lauren dead too. And Kenzi, she was the only one who rooted for him.

Suddenly, Bo saw something glowing in her hand. She opened her hand, seeing a weird looking key sat on her palm. "What the hell?" She frowned at it.

"Congratulations!" The Caretaker appeared out of nowhere. "You made the right choice, and you have now passed your Dawning. Well done, and may I say. This has been a very entertaining few hours" he chuckled to himself.

"But I didn't tell you what my choice was" Bo said, even though it was clear. She wanted the future with Lauren, and she believed that it was meant to be. She wanted everything that she saw, the house, the family, Charlotte.

The Caretaker shrugged. "You don't have to. It was never about telling me your choice, it was about telling yourself. Now, you're free to leave…" He outstretched his right arm, waiting for the portal to open. Which it did, and it was bright. "… But the hero here, has to stay put" he looked at Dyson.

Bo was mad at him, but there was no way that she was leaving Dyson in this place. "Hell no! He's coming home with me!" She yelled.

"Afraid not Succubus. He made the offer, and you accepted. You go and he stays, those are the rules" The Caretaker said, he didn't make them. But this was how it was done. There was no changing it.

But Bo had a little trick up her sleeve, which she didn't even realise she had until he said that. "Actually, I think you'll find that I refused his offer. But being the stubborn, assface that he is, he followed me in a way. So, your rule is null in void" she smirked at him.

When he went to give a wordy retort, The Caretaker just frowned. She was right, when she was asked if she accepted the Wolf's offer. She said No, which meant that he came here of his own accord. And that was against the rules, he should've sent the Wolf back when they first arrived.

"Is that true?" Dyson had intended on sacrificing himself, but if this technicality meant that he got to keep his life then he was all for it.

"I uh…" The Caretaker couldn't think of anything else to say. The Succubus had worked the system, "… Well, this has never happened before. But I guess I should've expected the shake up, given that it's you…" He pointed at Bo. "… She's right, her acceptance wasn't witnessed. I have no right to hold you here. It's your lucky day, Hero" he winked at him.

Bo backed up to the portal. "Are you coming or what?" she waved her ex over to her. Waiting for him to run over. They both entered the portal, and the Caretaker watched as it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Good choice Succubus" he smiled to himself, this was an eventful day.

 **The Dal (Reality)**

When the portal opened, it spat Bo and Dyson out. Landing them on their backs with a hard thud. In fact, it was so hard that Bo hit her head. When she focused her eyes, she saw Lauren hovering over her. She really hoped that she was back in real life now. "Lauren?"

"Hi" Lauren smiled, even though she had every confidence that Bo would beat this thing. She still had her doubts that it would go wrong. And then she would've lost the love of her life, she didn't think that she could live without her.

Bo didn't say anything, she just sat up as best as she could. And kissed her Girlfriend, with every ounce of passion that she had. Bo remembered everything, the future that they were supposed to have. Their house, and their daughter. Their beautiful four year old daughter.

She was going to do everything that she could to make that future a reality.

"Told you I'd come back" Bo whispered against her.

"Yeah, you did" Lauren hugged her, not caring that she was holding on tighter than she should be. She just didn't want to let go, her worry and her relief had combined to create something else entirely.

Dyson sat a few feet away, rubbing the back of his neck. Watching them reunite, he locked eyes with Bo as she stared at him over Lauren's shoulder. She really wasn't happy with what he did, and he didn't blame her. What he did was awful. And he was deeply ashamed.

An hour passed, and everyone had enjoyed a nice celebratory drink. Trick was beyond proud of Bo, she'd just overcome the impossible. And he couldn't imagine what challenges she went through in there. But he was glad that he still had a Granddaughter at the end of this day.

Dyson had decided to call it a night, and went home after one drink. Bo kept giving him scowls and he wanted to sulk in private.

"So uh, what's with the shotgun?" Bo stood next to Lauren, her arm wrapped around her waist with a laugh. She had noticed the weapon just laying on the bar top.

Trick and Kenzi locked eyes, both of them feeling terrible for what they intended to do if Bo came out of the Dawning different. "We umm, decided to take precautions. Ya know, just in case you…" Kenzi tried to explain.

"Came out slobbering with horns and a tail?" Bo finished for her, still finding it funny. They both apologised straight away. "Guys, it's okay. I'd rather die anyway than end up like a brainless animal. I'm not mad, but I am tired" she yawned.

Lauren turned to her. "I bet, let's go home. You've more than earned a good nights sleep…" she smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "… I'm just gonna use the bathroom real quick"

Kenzi raised her hand. "Oh, me too! I'll go with you" She walked off with Lauren, leaving Bo and Trick by themselves.

Now that Lauren was gone for a second, Bo wanted to run something by Trick. "Can I ask you something?" When he nodded she continued. "Hypothetically, if I saw something in my Dawning. Something that was to do with my future, could I tell anyone?" She asked.

Trick exhaled, "You can, but you shouldn't. The future changes with every choice we make, so if you decide to divulge this information to someone, then it could stop the future that you saw from even happening in the first place. Why do you ask?"

Bo shook her head, "Nothing, I just saw something. And I wanted to tell you all about it, but now that you've said that it could jeopardise it. I don't wanna take the risk" she was hoping to tell Lauren what she saw, and Kenzi. But that was a huge no, now.

"Does this have something to do with why Dyson was so quiet earlier?" Trick had wondered why his friend had left so abruptly.

"No, that's another problem. He did something in my Dawning, something that I'm having a hard time forgiving him for…" She could see that Trick wanted to know more. "… He created his own little fantasy world, thinking that we could be together"

Hearing that, shocked Trick. He knew that Dyson had his love back, but the last time they spoke his friend was willing to sit back and let Bo be happy with Lauren. Clearly that'd changed. "I can see why you're having trouble with that. But one thing I don't understand, is how Dyson was allowed to exit the temple with you. He offered himself"

"Yeah, but I didn't accept in words. So the rule didn't count, he got lucky. But that doesn't mean that I can forgive him. Not after what he did" Bo didn't know how to get passed something like this, he was actually planning on staying there for as long as he could.

That wasn't a life, it was a fantasy. And a very twisted one at that.

"Well, whatever you decide about Dyson…" Trick reached his hand over the bar, placing it on top of his Granddaughter's gently. "… I'm glad that you made it out safely, and with your sanity intact" he chuckled.

Bo smiled, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "You and me both Gramps…" She let go of his hand, seeing Kenzi and Lauren exit the bathroom together. "… Ready to go? Because I sure am" she asked them.

Kenzi nodded. "You know, as much as I'd love to hear all about your crazy quest. I think maybe you two should have a night together…" She'd heard all about their little rough patch from Lauren while Bo was in the temple.

And she was ending it right now. "… You need to spend time by yourselves. So do it! Glad you haven't got a Dong babe!" Kenzi kissed Bo on the cheek, and also smacked her ass on her way out of the Dal.

Bo just laughed, looking at Lauren. "Your place?"

"Read my mind" Lauren took Bo's hand, the both of them leaving the bar.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Later)**

When they got into the apartment, the first thing that Bo did was take a shower. She felt like she needed it. All of that exertion today, had made her feel icky. Lauren also changed into something more comfortable.

The car ride over was completely silent, what Kenzi said had made them acknowledge their problem and now they had to work through it. Only, they didn't know how to do that just yet.

Bo towel dried her hair, it didn't need to be perfect. Once she was done, she made her way downstairs where Lauren had ordered some Chinese food. Was she really in the shower that long? "Okay, now this's just creepy" she walked into the kitchen.

Lauren didn't understand. "What is?" She stopped what she was doing, and left the food alone not knowing if Bo wanted it or not.

"I was craving Chinese too…" Bo chuckled. "… It's like one mind!" She stood next to her Girlfriend earning a laugh from her. They ate their food in silence, which was agonising for them both. Bo would open her mouth to say something, but then close it seconds later thinking that it was pointless.

And Lauren was also feeling a little nervous, she didn't even know why. It wasn't like they were strangers. But the more she thought back to what Kenzi said, the more worried she got about this whole situation.

In the end, Bo decided to take charge of it. "I'm sorry…" She watched Lauren look at her. "… For missing your Award Ceremony, I'm so sorry Lauren. I wanted to be there, more than anything" she had to get it out.

"But you had a last minute training session. I know. It's okay Bo" Lauren put her plate on the coffee table, finishing the rest of her wine. She really didn't want to talk about this.

Bo shook her head. "No, it's not. I need to tell you something, and before I do; I want you to know that I love you, more than anything. Okay?" She had to tell her truth about what happened in Brazenwood. It was eating her alive.

Lauren didn't like this already, but she nodded for her to continue anyway. "Okay"

"I really was on a mission for my Dawning, that wasn't a lie. But I had an unwilling partner that I didn't tell you about. And before you ask, it wasn't Dyson. It was Tamsin" Bo started.

"Tamsin? I don't understand, she hated you. She tried to arrest you, why should she be helping you with your Dawning?" Lauren frowned, none of this made any sense. How could Tamsin go from a bitch to a helper in a matter of a week?

Bo sat closer to her, she was dreading what she had to say next. But she believed that they were meant for each other, and that future that she saw was meant to happen. And she wanted to go into it with a clean slate. "She happened to be there at the time. But, that's not what I have to tell you"

Lauren sighed, "Then what do you have to tell me?"

Here goes nothing, Bo thought. "After I completed the mission, Tamsin kissed me. And I didn't push her away…" She hated herself now, because she watched on as her Girlfriend's eyes widened. "… Not because I liked it, or her. Because it was a shock, I didn't expect it to happen" she made that clear.

Instead of jumping up off of the couch, and running upstairs to lock herself inside of her room like she wanted to. Lauren took a calming breath, this hurt her, it hurt her like a knife in her heart. But she also knew, that Bo was sorry. Otherwise she wouldn't be telling her.

She could move passed this, it wasn't like they slept together. Like Bo did with Dyson. It was just a kiss. But now, there was only one thing that Lauren needed to know. "Did it mean anything to you?" She asked.

Bo shook her head, moving closer and holding Lauren's hands. "No, nothing. I love you, no one else" she said.

Lauren was satisfied with that answer. She knew that she couldn't have Bo forever, but she would settle for right now if it meant being with her. So she could see passed this little bump in the road. "Okay then, we're fine" she went in for a hug, which Bo happily welcomed.

That was a huge weight off of Bo's shoulders. She was worried that Lauren might've left her because of this secret. But she was still here. "We've got a pretty amazing future ahead of us" she whispered in her ear. She couldn't tell her the truth, but she could give a hint.

Pulling back, Lauren just smiled at her. "Oh yeah? How would you know that?" She asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret. But I can promise you, that you're gonna be happy. We both will. The Dawning changed me, I feel brand new. And I see a future, for the first time in my life I can see it. And it's so clear" Bo smiled, thinking back to it.

Lauren didn't know what Bo saw in that place, but it must've been good. "Sounds like the Dawning was pretty intense"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that. You know, it's funny. I spent months, training with Stella. Preparing myself so that I'd be able to take on any challenge that I faced in there. And none of it mattered" she laughed.

"What'd you mean?" Lauren asked.

"The Dawning made me test myself, not my abilities, or my skills. It forced me to make a decision that I've been struggling with for so long. Even though the answer was right in front of me all along" It seemed silly to Bo now. Why couldn't she have made this choice ages ago.

She could've saved herself so much hurt, and grief.

Lauren was glad that Bo had a positive experience, and that she made it out okay. Because that was the only thing that she was worried about, "You've certainly evolved, Bo Dennis" she smiled at her.

Bo closed the space that was left between them, kissing Lauren's lips softly. "And I couldn't have done it without you…" She pulled away. "… We're gonna be okay Lauren, trust me" she winked at her.

"I do" Lauren replied, leaning back in for another kiss. Which just escalated into a thousand more. How could she not trust the person that she loved? It was instinctual, she didn't know what came next for them. But the way that Bo was so confident, gave Lauren hope that everything would be okay.

They, we're going to be okay.

END OF PART 3.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, look at that. Bo and Lauren rode off into the sunset together. Now, why couldn't we have had something like in the show? No, because the Writers were stupid, and most likely on crack when they made up the episode. But this is why I'm here, to provide an alternate. So, I hope you guys have enjoyed this three parter.**

 **It's been fun.**

 **It's going on 11:30 p.m over in Italia, so I'll be celebrating the new year earlier than UK and US. So I hope that you guys all have a happy new year, love you all. Be safe, drink responsibly and have fun.**

 **See you in 2016!**

 **Much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi all, hope you're all well.**

 **This chapter was a request that was left by a Guest in one of my reviews, so I hope that they are happy with this. If any of you want to have an episode fixed then please feel free to let me know.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Blame Game (3x06)**

 **Clubhouse**

Well, what a day.

That was all Bo kept thinking ever since she'd come home. This entire day had been nothing but chaotic, from finding out that Kenzi was missing and had been replaced by an evil Fox Fae, to being kept in her Grandfather's holding cell, and right down to being told that she was devolving.

Devolving? Bo didn't even know that was an actual word. But apparently it was, and it was happening to her with every second that went by. Trick had told her that she'd triggered something called a Dawning, which was a right of passage that every Fae had to undergo.

But it wasn't going to be an easy ride, in fact if she didn't pass it with flying colours then she was going to devolve into an UnderFae. The most filthiest, vicious and emotionless creatures in the world. She would rather die that be one of those things.

So, she now had a whole new fight on her hands. And it was literally the fight of her life. Crazy Mothers, Mythical Fire Birds, no problem. But tests? Challenges? Training? The thought alone made Bo nauseous.

Of course all of that seemed like a cake walk compared to her current predicament.

When she confronted the Fake Kenzi, who was actually a Kitsune by the name of Inari. She could see how crazy she must've looked to everyone. Claiming that her best friend had been replaced by an imposter that looked and smelled exactly like the original, was a bit far fetched.

But it was the truth, Bo knew it in her bones. She didn't catch on fast enough, but she did when it mattered. But as soon as she tried to do something about it, Inari cleverly convinced everyone that Bo was killing again and that's why she was being unreasonable.

So for Bo's safety, Trick had Dyson and Tamsin lock her up. That was a punch to Bo's stomach, her own Grandfather didn't believe her. He was her family, her blood. And he chose that fake bitch over her.

Not cool.

Bo thought that Dyson would've believed her, once he smelt Inari's scent and realised that she wasn't Kenzi. But alas, that didn't happen either. Because Inari was smart, and had Kenzi tucked away for safe keeping, she couldn't kill her. Because she still needed to steal Kenzi's scent to fool the rest of them.

She nailed that.

And lastly, there was Lauren. Bo thought that out of everyone that she loved, that her own Girlfriend would see that she wasn't crazy. That she really was telling the truth, but Lauren didn't. And that, hurt Bo more than anything.

She thought that the punch to her gut was bad, but that was ten times worse. When Lauren didn't believe her, it was like someone had jammed a knife in Bo's heart. The one person that she counted on in that moment, and she didn't believe her.

Bo chose to focus on that betrayal more than the others, which may have been wrong of her. But she couldn't help it, that one hurt the most. She just needed a little time to get over it, after Kenzi had a little nap and a shit load of food, Bo brought her bestie home.

Where she belonged.

But even Kenzi noticed the look on her friend's face, and it was annoying. "Okay, why is it that I was the one who got Kenzinapped, and you're the one with the hurt puppy look?" She asked her, taking a seat on the couch.

Bo sighed, shaking off her jacket. "It's nothing…" She joined her friend in the couch, then let out a breath. "… Actually it's everything" She didn't know why she was bothering to hide it.

"Does this have something to do with why you and the Doc could barely look at each other back at the Dal?" Kenzi saw Bo look at her with sadness in her eyes. "I figured, what happened? Before all of this, you guys were like a couple of newlyweds" She'd never seen anything so sweet, it was sickening.

"Yeah, well. That's the thing, we kind of got into a little bit of a fight earlier. When they locked me up, Trick told me that Lauren was coming by to see me. And I thought that she'd be able to talk some sense into them, make them see that I wasn't crazy" Bo said.

Kenzi could see where this was going. "But she didn't"

Bo shook her head. "No, she didn't. And it hurt me Kenz, out of everyone she's supposed to know me. She's supposed to know, that I'd never make something like that up!" She placed her head in her hands with a groan. "Then I said something things, that I shouldn't have said" she felt awful for what she told Lauren.

Telling her that if Kenzi died because of that Kitsune, that her death would be Lauren's fault. Bo relayed that information onto Kenzi, and even she was shocked. She just didn't expect for Bo to be that cold, especially not to Lauren of all people.

"Here's what I don't get…" Kenzi started, with a small frown. "… Lauren wasn't the only one who didn't believe you, Trick and Dyson thought you were off you're rocker too. Why didn't they get blamed for my sexy ass' death?" She asked her.

It was a fair question.

And it was one that Bo couldn't answer. Literally, she had no answer for her. "I uh…" Bo tried to dig deep to find an answer, she just didn't have one. "… I don't know" she sighed.

Kenzi gave a small smile. "Well you're in luck, because I do. You treating her worse than the others because it hurt you more that she didn't believe you. You just said it, out of everyone she should've been the one to know that you were telling the truth. But she didn't"

"Oh god!" Bo closed her eyes, slapping her hand onto her forehead. "I was such a bitch to her Kenz. How do I make it right? What if she never forgives me?" She asked her, hoping for some advice.

"She will, trust me. Because she loves you, and you love her. That's why you took it so hard, because of how much you love her. You should go talk to her Bo" Kenzi said.

"What if she doesn't wanna talk to me? I wouldn't blame her after the things I said" Bo hated herself. She should've never treated Lauren the way that she did. It wasn't because she was mad at her, it was because she loved her and that not believing her made her a little crazy.

Kenzi tapped her friend's arm. "There's only one way to find out. You need to go, now" she nodded her head to the front door.

Bo was already loving the fact that Kenzi was back, no one else could make her see these things or put her straight and call her out on her bullshit. "Thanks Kenz, are you gonna be okay by yourself?" She stood from the couch, looking down at her tired friend.

Giving a thumbs up, Kenzi nodded. "I'll be fine, Inari's dead. I've got nothing to worry about now" she smiled.

"Okay…" Bo bent her head, kissing Kenzi on the head. "… I'll be back, but don't wait up" she winked at her smugly, but she didn't know how this thing with Lauren was going to go. Bo had some major grovelling to do.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Later)**

To say that she felt like shit, was a bit of understatement. Lauren never was one for seeking approval from others. But when Bo got mad at her today, it sort of threw her. All she wanted to do was make it better, and she did that the only way she knew how.

With Science, logic, reason.

But it turned out in the end, none of those things mattered. Bo was telling the truth all along and none of them believed her, but the look on her Girlfriend's face when Lauren wouldn't hear her out; Broke Lauren's heart.

She wanted more than anything to believe her, honestly she did. But with everything that Bo was saying, and everything else that Inari had whispered into her ear. It was hard to form a rational thought. But Bo had been trying to make her trust her gut more than her brain, which was something Lauren failed to do today.

And now her relationship was in jeopardy. She and Bo had such an awkward goodbye back at the Dal. Even though her Girlfriend said it was okay, she wasn't even willing to hear Lauren's side of it.

Which Lauren couldn't help but think that it was a little unfair, Dyson and Trick weren't getting the same treatment. Why was it just her? Even after everything that they'd been through, did Bo still not trust her? How many more times did she have to prove herself?

After she came home, she showered and then opened a well deserved bottle of wine. This day had been stressful, and she wanted to take the edge of a bit. Lauren was now on her third glass, and after she finished it she fell asleep on the couch.

But her slumber was cut short, because the sound of someone knocking on her door had woken her up. Lauren jumped up in a fright, touching her head. Red wine always gave her migraines, she hissed feeling the sharp ache.

Once she'd woken herself up, she walked to the front door. Opening it and finding the last person that she expected to see tonight. "Bo? What're you doing here? It's late" she wasn't really in the mood.

"I know, I just needed to see you…" Bo didn't know how to act, by the look on Lauren's face she probably wasn't in the mood for a laugh and a joke. So she just smiled softly, taking her hand from behind her back. "… I got you this" she held out her hand, that was holding a long stemmed red rose.

Lauren frowned, but couldn't help her chuckle. "A rose? How thoughtful of you…" She took it from her, immediately seeing that it had one major fault. "… It's fake" she said.

Bo laughed, nodding. "Yeah, it is. I wanted to get a real one but, every florist that I went to was closed. So, I got this one from a department store on my way over. But I sprayed it with some rose water perfume so, it's got a nice rosy smell" she improvised on her way over here.

And she wasn't lying, because when Lauren took a whiff of it. She could smell the scent of roses, and it was sweet. "I appreciate the gesture, it actually saves me from keeping a real one alive. I don't have the time for that unfortunately" she walked into her apartment, letting Bo follow her in.

Which she did, Bo closed the door behind her. Clocking the empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. "Did I miss the party?" She asked with a smile, standing by the couch.

Lauren shook her head. "Not a party, just something to relieve the stress of today" she said, with a small shrug. Even now, being near each other was just as awkward as earlier.

Bo knew that now was the time to own up to her mistakes. "Lauren, I'm sorry for the way that I treated you earlier. It wasn't fair…" she watched Lauren stand a few feet away from her, just folding her arms. That wasn't a good sign. "… I was mad, and I lashed out. You didn't deserve it"

"No, I didn't…" Before shed fallen asleep earlier, Lauren felt like maybe what Bo said to her was justified. But then the more she thought it over, the more she realised that she did what everyone else did. And yet Bo made her feel like the bad guy, "… But it's over now"

"No it's not…" Bo shook her head, walking forward. "… I was willing to put the blame on you, rather than Dyson or Trick. And I feel awful for that, it's just—"

"It's just what Bo? I happened to be in the room at the time that you decided to pick a fight with someone? I was trying to help you, so what was it? Why was I the one to be held accountable for everything?" Lauren was getting mad now, and she didn't like getting mad.

She wasn't made that way.

Bo ran her hands through her hair, this argument was inevitable. And well deserved after what she'd done. "Because you should've known!" She yelled. " **You** , should've been the one to realise that I was telling the truth…" This wasn't going well, she closed the distance between them. "… I was counting on you"

"I know, and I wanted to believe you. I did. But Dyson said that she smelt like Kenzi, and the things that you were saying…" Lauren shook her head with a sigh.

"Made me sound like a whack-job, I know. But you were the one person that I was counting on to stand by me, even if I did sound like a lunatic at the time. And when you didn't, I felt hurt. But that doesn't excuse the way I treated you, I'm sorry" she exhaled.

Lauren could see that she was sorry, but she herself still felt angry at what happened. "I know you are, but—" she was cut off when Bo shook her head, moving closer.

Bo wrapped her arms around her Girlfriend's waist. "No, no buts…" She said. "… I messed up, okay. And I'm sorry, I'm **really** sorry Lauren. But, with everything going on now; with this whole Dawning thing. I need you" she leaned in for a kiss, but Lauren pulled her head back.

"That's just it Bo, you always need me…" Lauren couldn't help what was coming out of her mouth. She'd had a lot of alcohol and she knew better than anyone that where one's inhibitions were lowered that the truth seemed to come out.

"… Until something happens, or we fight. And then you always end up taking everyone else's side over mine. The last thing I want to do now, is argue. I think we've done our fair share today" she let out.

Bo nodded. "I agree. And you're right, I do side with others more than you. But that won't happen anymore, I promise. Don't you get it, I was more hurt when you didn't believe me because I love you so damn much…" She held her face. "… You Lauren, just you"

And just like that, Lauren fell into her. She didn't want to fight anymore, especially with this new development about Bo's Dawning. All she could hope for, was that they could grow from this situation, and work out how to not let it happen again.

"How did this happen to us?" She mumbled into Bo's neck. "A few weeks ago, we were fine, we were happy" she just wanted to go back to that, she could forget what happened today, she could forget everything. As long as they could go back to the way things were.

Bo held her tighter, kissing the side of her head. "We can be happy again Lauren, and we will be…" she pulled back, looking at her lovingly. "… Starting now" she kissed her, leaving it linger. It wasn't long before she felt Lauren wrap her arms around her, and when she did Bo just pulled her waist closer.

"I love you too" Lauren whispered.

"Well that's good to know, I'd hate to be in this all by myself" Bo chuckled, she knew that she'd been a horrible Girlfriend lately, sleeping with Dyson for healing, which didn't mean anything to her but it still broke Lauren's heart. Then she made things ten times worse by doing this.

She had some serious growing up to do, losing Lauren was something that Bo never wanted to experience. Because in the months that they'd spent together since Hecuba Prison, Bo had fallen more in love with her everyday.

And she wasn't giving that up, because she was acting stupid.

"Can we just make a promise to never fight again? I don't think I could take another blow out like today" Lauren admitted, she just wanted to go back to the way things were.

Bo nodded, kissing her again. "I promise, no more fights, or arguments. I'm done being stupid, from now on it's gonna be you and me. And I'm gonna beat this Dawning for you, for us" she smiled at her, seeing Lauren do the same after such a crap day made Bo smile even wider.

Lauren fell back into a hug, she just didn't want to let go. "So, I'm pretty tired. Do you wanna stay? Or does Kenzi need you to go home? Because that's fine with me, she shouldn't really be alone after what she's been through" she couldn't imagine how scared Kenzi must've been.

"I know, but she was the one who actually told me to come over here. She told me that she'd be fine, but I've got my cell if she needs me. Right now, I just wanna wrap up in bed with you" Bo leaned in again.

"I think that can be arranged, come on" Lauren took her hand, and led her upstairs where the two of them jumped into bed and laid there holding each other.

The day started out really shitty, but now it had the perfect ending.

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is. Hope you guys liked it, and I hope that I did it justice. But, I did kind of rush this one so if it reads differently then let me know. Next chapter will be another rendition of 3x06, I always wondered what it would've been like if Inari had taken Lauren's place instead of Kenzi's.**

 **So I'll let you guys think about that one, as always if you've got any requests then let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Since the previous Chapter was a renditions of 3x06 I didn't want the next one to be the same even though the story will be different. I want to space them out, so this chapter is another request that when I heard the plot I felt almost compelled to write it.**

 **The request comes from none other that fellow FanFic writer, LostGirlz. Big fan of your stories, and I hope that you like this one and that I live up to your expectations. :)**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Fool Me Once (5x12)**

 **The Dal**

Bo never kept a journal, she kept a diary when she was a little girl. But eventually grew out of the need to write things down, mostly because that book was filled with who she was crushing on at the time, or things that she would get in trouble for with her Parents.

But over the years, Bo did think about keeping a journal of her life. Especially when she first found out she was Fae, it would be nice to look back and read about all of the things that she'd overcome.

She could even pass it onto her children one day, not that she ever thought of herself as a Mother. She could barely look after herself, let alone another person.

Now though, she was glad that she never decided to write a journal. Because then she wouldn't just relive the best moments of her life, she would be reliving the horrible ones too. Like tonight, she didn't think it was possible to be this heartbroken.

But she was that and more, actually it felt like someone had ripped out her heart and then stomped on it over and over again.

Lauren, had broken up her.

For the second time.

You'd think that she'd expect to be this hurt after having it happen once already, but nope! It hurt even more than the first time, and it was worse now. Because Lauren was the only person that was keeping her sane right now.

With everything going on with her Father, Zeus trying to end the world. It was nice to have a place where Bo could just shut off, and spend time with the love of her life doing normal couple stuff.

She knew that Lauren was having a hard time with the nature of their relationship, the fact that Bo wouldn't grow old and Lauren would with time. It wasn't a fun thought for Bo either, but she didn't care because she loved Lauren no matter what her age was.

After she'd cried, and it was a lot.

Bo managed to go to the Dal, Trick was busy serving customers but Dyson happened to be around, drinking a beer. He could tell by her face that something had happened, when she told him what it was he was shocked.

All Lauren had wanted since she and Bo broke up the first time was to be with her again, he didn't understand why she would just end things now. It didn't make any sense. But for now, Bo needed a friend and that's what he was going to be.

An hour later, and Bo was crossing the border into Hammered-Ville. Nothing would ever really get rid of this unbearable heartache, but the alcohol did numb it some. But she was still mad. "After everything, how could she do this?!" She slurred.

"I dunno, maybe what happened with Zee and the god swap she just felt a little out of sorts. Maybe it was a mistake, and she'll call you up tomorrow apologising. Stranger things have happened" Dyson knocked back a shot of whiskey.

"That's crap! She can't just do this because she's feeling weird! I need to know now!" Bo went to stand from her seat, nearly toppling over. Thankfully Dyson caught her. "Whoa! Either I'm that drunk, or you have three brothers who look exactly like you" she squinted her eyes.

She was seeing four blurry Dysons.

Dyson let out a laugh. "I think we should get you home. Come on" he started to walk her out of the bar.

But Bo shook her head as he held her. "NO! I can't go home, until I know the truth. So, take me to Lauren's" she ordered. The more she thought over what Dyson said, the more she wanted to know the real reason why Lauren ended things.

"Bo, you're a mess. You can't have a reasonable conversation in this state, at least feed on someone so you can heal" He knew that she could heal herself of her intoxication, so he was hoping that she would do that now.

She nodded. "You're right!" There was no way that she was feeding from him, so it had to be someone else. And just like that, a man was walking passed them, so she grabbed his collar. "Sorry, need some chi" she leaned in, taking his life force.

Dyson could see that the man was on his last legs, so he pulled her off of him. And when he did, the man dropped to the floor in a slump. "Okay, I think that's our cue to leave. Are you good?" He checked her over.

Bo stood straight, but not as straight as she would've been if he'd let her feed a little while longer. "No, but it'll have to do for now. Can you just drive me over there?" She asked him, seeing that he wasn't drunk in the slightest.

Damn him and his Wolf metabolism.

"Sure, let's go" Dyson helped her walk outside, buckling her into his passenger seat and then getting into the car himself. He didn't know what was going to happen when she got to Lauren's, but she hoped that it wouldn't make things worse.

 **The Clinic (Later)**

Jack had just managed to get back to his cell without anyone noticing his departure. Taking Lauren's form and then using it to break his daughter's heart, was a plan that he'd been dying to use since he got here.

He knew how much of an effect that Lauren had on Bo, and more importantly on the darkest parts of her. Every time he'd felt Bo tap into her dark side through the years, there was always something to pull her back from it.

And that something, was Lauren.

She was a distraction, and also a liability. To have what he wanted, he needed her out of the way. Breaking up with Bo as Lauren was phase one of his plan, the next phase resulted in Lauren's death.

And now was his chance, he could sense that Lauren was in the lab. Most likely trying to fix her failed serum. With no one around, this was the perfect opportunity to strike. He exited his cell, making his way to the end of the corridor.

Suddenly, he heard Lauren talking to someone.

Damn it!

She was supposed to be alone. But that wasn't his only problem, the visitor was none other than his daughter. This had become unstable, he didn't expect Bo to show up here. He broke her heart, she should've been crying under a rock.

His plan had been compromised, which meant that he had to get out of here. This place was nice while it lasted.

 **Lab**

"Bo? Are you drunk?" Lauren frowned at her Girlfriend, she could see that Bo was having trouble standing straight. Or using her eyes, for that matter.

Bo just looked at her, unable to form words. Just seeing her brought her back to that moment earlier, when her heart shattered into a billion pieces. "Why'd you do it?" She asked with a sigh.

This was confusing Lauren, she stood from her stool. Approaching her slowly. "Do what? Bo, what're you talking about?" She was really worried that something was wrong with her.

"I just don't get it Lauren, yeah we have problems. But what we have is worth all the crappy complications! We were happy, and then something happens that's hard to deal with so you just cut everything off. Why? I want to know" Bo felt dizzy, but she had to know.

"Okay, I literally have no idea what you're talking about Bo. How much have you had to drink tonight?" Lauren took steps towards her, but her Girlfriend just backed up, holding her hand out.

Bo took a breath. "Enough to make the room spin, but not enough to make me forget what happened earlier" she didn't know why Lauren was acting like she was crazy, because she wasn't. Well, maybe a little. But not about this.

Lauren frowned again, "What happened earlier? What is it that I'm supposed to have done that's so terrible?"

As Bo stared into her eyes, she found herself beginning to cry. "You broke my heart…" she breathed, tears falling down her face. "… Are you really gonna stand there and tell me that you've already moved on that quickly? I only saw you two hours ago!" She wiped her eyes.

"Two hours ago? Bo, I haven't seen you since you rescued me from Zee" Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. None of this made any sense to her.

Bo's jaw was close to dropping, "What? No…" She shook her head, "… You came to my place after Tamsin brought you here. We were gonna have dinner, and then you…" She paused, trying to make sense of it.

"Then I what?" Lauren asked.

"Then you broke up with me" It hurt Bo to say the words again, to acknowledge the pain of her heart breaking. But she said it. And seeing the look on Lauren's face, just puzzled her even more.

Lauren covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "You think I…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. "… No Bo!" She shook her head, reaching her hands to hold Bo's face. "We hit a bump in the road today, but that doesn't mean that I'm giving up. On us, **or** on forever" she said.

Bo closed her eyes, sighing in relief. She didn't understand this, but for right now she was glad that this was happening. She leaned into Lauren, wrapping her hands around her Girlfriend's wrists. Not wanting to waste another second, she kissed her.

And as they kissed, her heart pieced itself back together. She didn't think that was possible, but never the less it was happening. And she was so relieved.

"I don't get it, if it wasn't you earlier then who was it?" Bo pulled back, asking her.

"I dunno. Who would even want to do something like that? It's cruel…" Lauren said, then she thought it over. "… Or what if it was the only way to have you all to their selves?" She met Bo's gaze.

Immediately, Bo knew what Lauren was thinking. And more importantly, who the culprit was that she had in mind. Bo turned her head, looking to her far left at the corridor that led to her Father's cell. "I'm gonna kill that bastard!" She gritted her teeth.

This whole thing was a joke, Jack had somehow tricked her into thinking that Lauren broke up with her. And all for what? So that he could have his twisted Father/Daughter relationship. The Greek gods may've married their relatives, but that wasn't how Bo rolled.

But that also made Bo wonder how he planned on making this stick. If he'd just left it alone, then Bo would've confronted Lauren eventually and she would've found out the truth. Unless he planned on removing Lauren from the equation completely.

She couldn't believe it, he was going to kill her. If Bo hadn't shown up here tonight, Lauren would've been dead. He was going to wish he never came here. "I want you to call Dyson, and then go to the Dal. It'll be safe there for you" she told her.

"No, I wanna know why he did this" Lauren had been nothing but hospitable to Hades since his arrival. He even helped her with her serum, why would he do something like this to them?

Bo shook her head. "Lauren, don't you get it? He took your form to break my heart, so that I'd go off the deep end. Despite everyone that I've ever met, and loved. Including Kenzi. You're the only thing that's keeping me good" she held her hands.

"What'd you mean?" Lauren asked.

"I have a Darkness in me, I've known that for a long time. I accept it. And he knows that the only way to get me to give into it, is to destroy the one thing that balanced it out. You…" Bo told her. "… Not being with you, makes me crazy"

Lauren smiled, "You're talking about the good kind of crazy, right?" She just wanted to make sure.

Bo nodded, chuckling. "The amazing, kind of crazy. I love you, more than anything in this messed up world. He knows that you're my weakness, Zee knew it too. That's why she chose you to inhabit today, because she knew I'd never hurt you" she still remembered the flutter of her heart when Zee revealed her new body swap.

"But isn't that a bad thing?" Lauren asked her. "If I'm your weakness then you're always gonna be in danger. That's not good Bo" she understood why Jack did it, what better way to destroy Bo than take her love away?

"I don't care…" Bo shook her head, "… Because I don't think of you as a weakness, you're the complete opposite of that for me. You make me strong" she pressed her forehead against Lauren's.

She came her with a broken heart, and now it had been mended.

Lauren closed her eyes, letting herself get swept up in the feeling. She couldn't imagine what Bo must've felt when Jack did what he did. And to his own daughter too. That was atrocious. "What'd we do about Jack?" She had to come back to reality.

Because as long as he was around, they didn't know what to expect.

"We, aren't doing anything. I don't want you anywhere near him…" Bo watched Lauren try to open her mouth in protest. "… I mean it Lauren, I already lost you once today. I'm not going through it again" she made it clear.

"Okay…" Lauren sighed, she knew that when Bo said this she was serious. So she was going to respect her Girlfriend's wishes. "… I'll go the Dal. Just promise me that you won't do anything drastic" she said.

Bo took a breath. "Lauren, he was planning on killing you. Drastic, isn't the word that I'd use for what I'm gonna do to him" she was so mad right now, the fact that she came so close to losing the loving of her life. Made her crazy.

Lauren held her hands. "Bo, he's the God of the Underworld. As powerful as you are, you're just a Succubus" she meant that in the nicest way possible.

But that didn't stop Bo from letting out a scoff. "Ouch Doc" she smiled at her jokingly.

"You know what I mean. Zee, of all people was scared of him. What does that tell you? You don't even know how to kill him, if there's even a way to actually do that" Lauren didn't know anymore than Bo did.

"I'm not really focusing on that at the moment. I just keep wondering what would've happened if I hadn't come here tonight. When I think of the ways that he could've hurt you—" Bo stopped talking when Lauren shook her head.

"He hasn't, Bo. I'm still here, we're still together. He can't break us, we won't let him" Lauren said.

Bo took a moment to breathe, Lauren was right. She didn't even know if she was strong enough to kill Jack, probably not considering he was over two thousand years old. But that didn't mean that she couldn't try. "You're right, he can't. But I can't let this go, I need to ask him why"

Lauren knew that this was a losing battle, Bo's mind was made up and there was no changing it now. "Okay, just promise me that you'll be careful" she begged.

Bo kissed her again, this time for longer. "I promise. Please, go where it's safe…" she wanted that more than anything. "… I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Lauren replied, kissing her one last time and then leaving the lab with her cell phone in hand. Ready to call Dyson.

Spinning around, Bo marched into Jack's cell. Expecting to see his smug face behind the glass window. But she didn't see anything, running over she saw that the room was empty. All that was left was a piece of paper on the end table.

Since this was her Girlfriend's lab, Bo knew the codes to the doors. She punched it in on the keypad, hearing the latch unlock. She stepped inside the cell, he hadn't left a trace. Walking over to his little table, she picked up the paper.

Unfolded the paper, seeing a very life like drawing of herself. If that wasn't creepy, then what was? Her eyes scanned the sheet, seeing a little message on the bottom;

 _'Can't blame a guy for trying?'_

Bo wanted to scream, he actually found this funny. He was such a Dick! She tore the paper to pieces, letting them fall from her hands. "Game on, Daddy!" She turned around, leaving the room and then the clinic.

 **Zee's Penthouse (Later)**

With Zeus gone, Jack was making a nice home for himself in his brother's accommodations. Anything was better than Tartarus. He made himself right at home, taking some of Hera's clothes, eating some food, even having a refreshing drink.

Jack stood on the balcony, looking at the array of lights that lit up the city. He had to admit, it was a nice sight. Suddenly, he heard the ding of the elevator sound off behind him. "Bo, so nice of you drop by…" he smiled, turning around. "… You look upset, is everything okay?"

Bo shook her head, she couldn't believe that he'd go this far. "You sick bastard! Shape shifting, using my Girlfriend's face to break me? You certainly qualify for the role of a Dead Beat Dad" she said.

He bowed his head with a laugh. "Oh come on, it's not like you need her anyway. You have so much potential Bo, you can be so much more than this. All you have to do, is cut the ties to your humanity" he stepped forward.

She just laughed at him. "You know, I used to be scared of you. I mean, who else can say that their Dad is the God of the Underworld?" She walked closer. "But now, I see that you're just another asshole. I don't need to be scared, because you're scared too"

Jack stared at her. "I'm not scared of anything" he said.

"Really?" Bo raised her eyebrows, taking a few steps more. "Then why go through all this to break me and Lauren up? I can tell you why, because you know that she's the reason that I won't turn Evil. And as long as she's around, I'll never join you" she saw it all so clearly now.

He chuckled, "Well aren't you the clever girl. You get that from me you know" he winked at her.

"Shut up!" Bo yelled. "I've had enough of you, messing with my friends, my family, my relationship. You wanna fight? Bring it on, Dad!" She got ready.

Jack removed his blazer, throwing it to the side with a smirk. "So be it"

Bo didn't care if she didn't win this fight, because no matter what happened she wouldn't stop until he was gone. She would fight for her friends, for her family, for Lauren. And she would fight, until she was dead.

 **….**

 **A/N: There it is, I hope that it reads well. If it doesn't let me know, thanks for stopping by. Much love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all, can I just say a big thank you to all of the sweet messages regarding these rewrites, it warms my heart. Lol. I'm back from Italy now, so I'm buckling down in work. But, that doesn't meant that I'm giving up my stories.**

 **That's a promise ;)**

 **I've seen all of your requests, I've made a check table and everything. I'm an organiser, haha! So I hope to get them all done quick. If you have any others let me know, for now though here's my other rendition of 3x06.**

 **Enjoy xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: There's Something About Lauren (3x06)**

 **Light Fae Clinic**

Despite everything that had been going on in these past few weeks, Lauren was actually having a good morning. After surviving the nightmare that was the Bacchanalia Club, she and Bo actually had a lovely evening when they went out for dinner.

They talked openly, and Bo voiced her concerns about what was going on with her powers. Lauren assured her that everything would be okay, of course she was just saying that because she didn't actually know if it would. But she was hopeful that they could get through anything that came at them.

She had faith.

Lauren was just in the middle of going over some samples, when she heard a knock on her door. Looking up, she saw that it was Kenzi. And she wasn't looking so good. "Kenzi? What brings you by?" She stopped what she was doing, waving the girl inside.

Kenzi slowly approached her, holding her arm. "Uh, I was wondering if you could take a look at something for me. But you gotta promise that you won't say a word to Bo! Okay?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay…" Lauren nodded, first and foremost she was a Doctor. And she took her Patient confidentiality very seriously. "… What's the problem?" She stood from her stool, gesturing for Kenzi to take a seat on the exam table.

This was the last place that Kenzi wanted to be, but she didn't have much of a choice anymore. She was feeling so ill, and she was hearing voices all of the time. She needed to get this rash checked out. And no matter what grudge she had against Lauren in the past, they were friends now.

She pulled back her sleeve, revealing her bandage. "I got this rash, although it's more of a burn now. I didn't worry at first, but now it's really bad" she held out her arm, letting Lauren do her thing.

Lauren gently took the tape off, then peeled off the gauze. She had to gasp at what she saw, Kenzi wasn't kidding when she said it was bad. Her skin was practically melting off. "Jesus, Kenzi! How did you get this?" She asked her, she'd never seen something so nasty.

Kenzi couldn't tell her the truth, because that would mean her throwing a wrench into the works of her and Bo's relationship. No one knew that she went to the Norn to get Dyson's love back, only she and Dyson himself. So she decided against it.

"After we kicked the Garuda's ass, I noticed it. I just figured maybe I came into contact with some dust or something, you can fix it right?" This was the whole reason that Kenzi came here, Bo was always saying that Lauren was genius. And Kenzi had learned that herself after the Morrigan's attack.

"I'm gonna do my best, I promise. But I am going to need to run a few tests, and take some samples. I know how much you hate needles, so is that okay with you?" Lauren wanted to make this as comfortable for Kenzi as possible.

Kenzi groaned, this was why she didn't want to come in. But she was here now, and Lauren was her only chance at getting rid of this thing. "Just do what you gotta do Doc" she said.

Lauren smiled softly, she could tell that Kenzi was scared. "Don't worry Kenz, I'm gonna figure this out. It'll be okay…" She tapped her shoulder gently. "… Where does Bo think you are now?" She asked.

"Uh, with my cousins. I told her that I had to help out for a few hours, besides she's on a consult on the other end of the city. She won't be back for a while, how long do you think this'll take?" Kenzi didn't want to be here long.

"Hard to say, but you're probably gonna be here for more than two hours. Maybe more, sorry" Lauren knew that Kenzi hated it here, the last time she was here she ended up threatening one of her nurses.

Kenzi sighed, she didn't want to be here for more than an hour. But she wanted this thing gone, and if that meant waiting then she could live with that. But she was still worried that Bo would turn up here to see Lauren and then know that she lied. "What if Bo comes here before you're done?"

Lauren didn't know why Kenzi didn't want Bo to know what was going on, but she was going to respect her privacy. "I'll put you in a private room, she won't know you're here unless you decide to tell her. How's that?" She asked.

"Great, thanks" Kenzi nodded, that was the better option.

After a few minutes, Lauren got Kenzi set up in one of the Clinic's more luxurious rooms. She just wanted her to feel comfortable and safe, it was hard to get that when you had a phobia of hospitals.

Kenzi was laying on the bed, sitting upright and having fun testing out the bed's movements. She so needed one of these for her bedroom. She heard a knock on her door, and watched Lauren walk in with a tray of medical equipment. "Oh god! I'm gonna lose the arm aren't I?" She shrieked.

Lauren laughed, pushing the car over to Kenzi's bed. "Not if I can help it. Don't worry Kenzi, everything's gonna be fine. I'm not usually one to brag, but this is kinda my thing, and I'm awesome at it. So just let me take care of you" she pulled a pair of latex gloves on both her hands.

"Okay. I'm in your capable hands Doc" Kenzi rested her injured arm on a large pillow that Lauren and placed below her. All she could do was watch as Lauren started to clean the wound, it was a good thing that she wasn't squeamish. Otherwise she would be out like a light.

"I'll need to take a biopsy of your arm, just to test your skin. If I can see what's irritated you enough to cause this, then I can treat it and it'll be over quickly. So I'm gonna give you a little shot" Lauren held up a syringe, that had a very long needle.

And when she saw it, Kenzi's eyes widened. "Whoa! What's that?!" She was close to jumping off this bed and making a break for it.

Lauren smiled, "It's just some anaesthetic, would you rather feel me cutting into your arm?" She asked, this was procedure.

"Of course not! Just do it…" Kenzi closed her eyes, turning her head away. She felt the needle go in, but as soon as Lauren had injected the anaesthetic she couldn't feel anything. Literally, nothing. "… Holy shit, that's some good stuff"

As Lauren started taking samples of the most damaged parts of Kenzi's skin, she thought she'd ask why Kenzi was being so secretive about this. "So, you wanna tell me why you don't want Bo to know about this?"

"No reason in particular…" Kenzi sighed, "… I kind of already told her that I got it checked out, she'd been nagging me for weeks. I thought it was nothing, I didn't see the harm in waiting a little while" she shrugged.

"A little while? Kenzi, this is septic. You're lucky that you haven't gone into shock yet…" Lauren placed the samples into a different specimen jars, marking them one by one. "… So that's why you don't wanna tell her? You think she'll be mad that you didn't listen?"

Kenzi nodded. "Wouldn't you be, if you'd told her to do something and she just ignored you?" Anyone would, and with the tie in with Dyson and the Norn, it was better that Bo was left in the dark about this.

Lastly, Lauren took a few vials of blood from Kenzi. She wanted to make sure that the infection hadn't spread elsewhere. With that done, she left Kenzi to rest for a while, letting her enjoy the huge tv that hung in front of her bed.

Lauren made good time in testing all the samples, thanks to the super advanced resources at her disposal. And what she found wasn't making any sense to her in the slightest, it seemed that Kenzi had a layer of an unknown substance hiding beneath her skin.

She figured that what ever Kenzi came into contact with in that day, it must have soaked into her pores and caused some kind of infection that revealed itself as a rash. Only now it was getting worse, because it was seeping into Kenzi's bloodstream and causing nasty side effects.

After disposing of the samples, Lauren walked back into Kenzi's room. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" She held her clipboard close to her chest, seeing Kenzi's terrified look.

"Like there's a difference?" Kenzi didn't like this already. "Just give it to me straight Lauren, is it bad?" She was so mad at herself for not coming into see Lauren sooner. She could've saved herself from this.

"If you hadn't come in today, then it could've got a lot worse. But you did, and I've found the problem and there's a simple fix. Whatever you came into contact with, reacted really badly with your skin. I need to remove the layer of bacteria for it to get better" Lauren said.

Kenzi wasn't a Doctor, but she knew that it didn't sound as easy as Lauren was making it out to be. "And how're you gonna do that exactly?" She asked.

Lauren sighed, this was where Kenzi was going to freak out. "With a small procedure—" before she could even finish her sentence, Kenzi was shaking her head.

"Hell no! Kenzi doesn't do, procedure. Can't you just put some ointment on it or something?" Kenzi couldn't have surgery, this was supposed to be a secret Doctor's visit.

"Kenzi, relax. When I say small procedure, I mean exactly that. To be honest it doesn't even count as a surgery, I can do it and you can go home within the hour" Lauren was trying to help.

Kenzi thought it over, and she still didn't want to do it. "What happens if I don't have the surgery?" She asked, wanting to hear all of her options.

Lauren walked forward, taking a dear beside Kenzi on her bed. "The infection will spread, it'll seep into your bloodstream and you'll become very ill. I could tell you the rest, but I don't want to freak you out even more" she was trying to save her.

"Will it look the same, after the job's done?" Kenzi wondered, glancing at her arm. The last thing she wanted was to have a horrible scar on her arm.

"That's the beauty of the Light Fae…" Lauren smiled. "… Their surgical equipment is state of the art. You won't be able to tell the difference, I promise" she knew just how well the machines worked. And he wasn't bragging.

After hearing that, and seeing how confident Lauren was. It gave Kenzi a lot of reassurance, and that was all she could've hoped for. But now that she was having a surgical procedure done, she didn't want to be here alone. "Okay, let's do it. But before you do, can you call Bo?"

Lauren was surprised to hear her say that, but she was glad that Kenzi wanted to bring her into the loop. "Of course, I'll go do that now. One of my nurses will come in to prep you for the procedure, it's all gonna be okay Kenz" she smiled at her, then left the room.

Once outside, Lauren quickly dialled her Girlfriend's number. Waiting for her to pick up on her end. "Is it weird that I was just about to call you?" She heard Bo laugh.

"Maybe a little. How's your case going?" Lauren didn't want to get right to it and then end up freaking Bo out, so she was taking the delayed approach.

"Boring, just a lot of tailing cars, taking pictures, I'd wish to be anywhere else right now" Bo said with a sigh.

Lauren stood next to her surgical board, using her free hand to write Kenzi's name on the chart. "Well, looks like your wish is coming true. Because I kinda need you to get over to the Clinic as soon as you can" she spoke while writing.

Bo didn't like the sound of that. "Why? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" She was losing her mind a little at the moment. She worried about Lauren all the time, especially working in the Light Clinic. Some patients weren't human friendly.

"Bo, I'm fine…" Lauren smiled, finishing her writing and then placing the marker back on the desk. "… It's Kenzi, she came in today to show me that rash that she had. And long story short, it's pretty bad" she explained.

"How bad? She's gonna be okay right? You can fix it, can't you?" Bo told Kenzi to go and get it checked out, and she obviously didn't listen to her, she would be mad but she was too busy being worried.

"Yes I can, I've already got treatment plan in place. The only problem is, I need to do a tiny procedure on her arm. And she wants you here with her, you know how she is with hospitals" Lauren was hoping that Bo would put aside the fact that Kenzi lied.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry, tell her I'll be there as soon as I can. Lauren? Tell me that this isn't life threatening, that she's not in any danger" Bo needed to hear those words, Kenzi was like the little sister that she never had and always wanted. Losing her would destroy Bo.

Lauren smiled into the phone. "This isn't life threatening, and she's not in any danger. Everything's gonna be fine Bo, I promise" she recited the words back to her, hoping it would ease her mind.

Bo exhaled, feeling relieved. "I love you, thanks for taking care of her. I'll be there soon" she told her.

"I love you too, bye" Lauren hung up the phone, well this certainly had been an eventful day. She didn't expect this when she woke up this morning.

After an hour, Bo had arrived. She went straight into Kenzi's room, noticing how amazing it was. "You sure do have a cool set up here" she smiled at her friend, standing next to her beside.

Kenzi nodded. "Your girl hooked me up, it's not too shabby for Kenzi. Listen Bo, I'm sorry I lied. It's just you know how I am with Doctors and hospitals, I'm practically allergic. Staying away from them keeps me healthy" she pleaded her case.

Bo gave her a knowing look, glancing at her wounded arm. "Oh yeah, you're the poster girl for healthy living. I'm not mad Kenz, everything's gonna be fine. Lauren's good at what she does, she's got the best hands in the business" she winked at her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere…" Lauren walked into the room, interrupting the best friends. She'd changed into some scrubs, and had set up shop right next to where Kenzi's arm laid. Since it was a quick procedure, Lauren didn't need to move her. "… Are you ready?" She asked Kenzi.

Kenzi took a deep breath, turning to her bestie and seeing her grab her free hand, holding it tight. "Get to chopping Doc" she smiled nervously.

"No ones chopping anything Kenzi, I can remove the bacteria with a needle. That's why I'm glad that you've got Bo here…" Lauren opened one of the medical boxes, grabbing a large syringe that had an even longer needle, when she turned to Kenzi to tell her what was going to happen, she saw that the girl had passed out. "… Kenzi?"

Bo looked at her friend, seeing her out like a light. This was classic Kenzi. "She fainted, seeing the needle must've freaked her out. Maybe it's better that she's asleep when you do this" she couldn't help her laugh.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, probably. All I'm gonna do is drain the bacteria, it doesn't even take that long…" She tied a surgical mask around her mouth and nose, then handed one to Bo. "… Standard procedure" she smiled under her mask.

Taking it from her, Bo put it on. "Now that I think about it, we've never role played this at home. Which is weird, considering you're a Doctor. That shoulda been the first one that we did" she chuckled.

"Well, there's always tonight" Lauren laughed, knowing that Bo was probably foaming at the mouth right now.

"Don't tease me Dr. Lewis!" Bo moaned. That was a dream that she loved to see, and never wanted to wake up from.

Lauren began draining the bad fluid from Kenzi's arm, and to her shock it was black in colour. That wasn't something that she'd seen before, most infectious fluids are green or yellow, never black. When she heard Bo ask if that was normal, Lauren just said yes.

She didn't know what it was herself, and she wasn't going to say anything until she tested it. There was so much bacteria under Kenzi's skin that it filled up an entire syringe. After she was done, Lauren notice that Kenzi's skin looked a lot cleaner. Because there was no bacteria hiding beneath it anymore.

After cleaning it once more, Lauren spread some special healing balm over the rash, then wrapped it up securely. "All done" she peeled off her latex gloves with a smile, then removed her mask.

Bo was amazed by what she just saw, she'd never really seen something like that up close. It was kinda cool. But she knew that she'd never have the brains to become a Doctor. "That was incredible. And so are you" she kissed her gently

"Just doing my job" Lauren said, humbled.

"So, how about you and I stay in tonight? Test out that role play?" Bo raised her eyebrows with a smirk. She was really hoping for her Girlfriend to say Yes, no matter how much time they spent together, it never felt like enough.

Lauren was all for that, but she couldn't shake her need to find out what that Black ooze was and how Kenzi picked it up. "I'd love to, honestly I would. But I think you and Kenzi should spend some time together, especially after today. Besides, I've got a lot of paperwork to finish" she admitted sadly.

That wasn't actually a lie, but she was going to use it anyway.

Bo groaned, "Okay, I guess I can go one night without you. Wow, this is gonna be a long night…" She chuckled. "… Seriously though, thank you for treating her. I don't know what I would do if I lost Kenzi" she didn't even want to think about it.

"I know, she's gonna be fine Bo. Everything worked out" Lauren hugged her, comforting her over this ordeal.

 **Later**

After waking up from her nap, Kenzi felt a lot better. So much so, that she and Bo decided to head home. Lauren gave her some painkillers for her arm, and also some more ointment to heal her skin. With that, the two friends left the Clinic.

Leaving Lauren in peace to make a start on studying the black bacteria that she drained from Kenzi's arm. It was puzzling her, normally bacteria was either a yellowish green or a little orange due to blood being mixed with it. But it was never black.

She took a sample and placed it under her microscope, looking deeper she could see that it wasn't bacteria at all. It was something else, and not only that; It was Fae.

How did Kenzi pick this up? It didn't make any sense. She could tell by the molecular structure of the compound that it was Fae, which was most likely why it reacted with Kenzi's skin. Because she was human, it wasn't meant for her.

But that begged the question, who did it belong to.

Luckily for her, Lauren could find out by running the genetic code through her database. She did that straight away. Waiting a few minutes, she heard the soft ding of the computer. Seeing the results, Lauren could only frown. "This makes no sense" she sighed.

According to this, the sample belonged to a type of Fae called a Kitsune. They were a type of Fox Fae, and they were normally Dark. There was only a handful within the Light Fae, and this sample didn't belong to any of them.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Lauren lifted her head, seeing a young girl standing a few feet away from her. "Excuse me?" She frowned at her, not recognising her. "I'm sorry but this is a private Clinic, I'm going to have to ask you to leave…" she made a move to step forward, but the girl snarled at her. "… What'd you want?"

"You've got something that belongs to me. And I want it back" she said.

"What would that be?" Lauren asked.

The girl pointed to the small jar over on Lauren's workbench. "That…" She walked past Lauren, going to the desk and grabbing the jar. "… I've waited so long for this. That stupid human, she's been walking around with this for months. Not knowing what she had" she smiled at herself.

Lauren assumed that she was talking about Kenzi, "Why? What did she have?" She found this all very interesting, and also terrifying at the same time. She watched the girl open the jar, digging her hand inside and submerging her hand into the ooze.

When the girl lifted her head, she revealed her shiny silver eyes and tiny sharp teeth. "My powers!" She growled, the oozed got absorbed by her pores. She was finally taking her powers back, she'd waited so long for this.

"You've got what you wanted, now you can go. Nothing else needs to happen" Lauren didn't want any trouble. If this girl had what she wanted then she could go. No one needed to get hurt.

She laughed. "Actually, this's is part of what I wanted. See, I've been following Kenzi for a while now. Ever since I heard that she went all lumberjack on the Norn's sacred tree, which then resulted in her taking my powers. She's got a really good life"

Lauren didn't know where this was going, but she didn't like it. "What's your name?" She wanted to know if they were going to have a full blown conversation.

"Inari…" The Kitsune stepped forward, eying Lauren up and down. "… You can save your negotiation speech by the way. I won't fall for it. I'm gonna be honest with you, Doc. I've got a real shitty life, and I think it's time for a change" she smiled.

"Meaning?" Lauren asked.

Inari chuckled, "Meaning, I think it's time a step into someone else's shoes. I'd planned on Kenzi, but then I thought to myself what's the one thing that I wanted more than friendship?" She used her powers, morphing her face into none other than Lauren. "Love" she said.

Lauren gasped, stepping backwards. "You're insane" she couldn't believe that she was looking directly at herself. Only it wasn't her, it was Inari. Using her glamour abilities to take her form.

"Actually, I'm you…" Inari walked forward, grabbing the back of Lauren's hair. "… Why be the bestie when I can be the Girlfriend. Don't worry Doc, I'll take good care of Bo…" she laughed again, then threw Lauren against a nearby wall. "… But first, I'm gonna need a few things"

Inari removed Lauren's medical coat, wrapping it around herself. She couldn't leave her here, so she needed to stash her somewhere. She had her own hideout near the highway, no one would come looking for her.

"Showtime" she smiled.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

Not long after they'd arrived home, Bo and Kenzi ate some dinner and then watched a movie. As much as she wanted to be cuddled up with Lauren right now, Bo had to admit that it was nice to spend some quality time with her best friend.

Only now Kenzi was passed out in her bed, due to the strength of the painkillers that Lauren had prescribed her. So Bo was left downstairs, all by herself. She'd texted Lauren half an hour ago, but she'd had no response.

She would be worried, except she knew how Lauren didn't check her phone when she was too busy experimenting and such. God, she loved that woman. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

When she answered it, she was surprised and yet relived to see her Girlfriend standing there. "Well hello Doctor, I've been texting you" she let her inside.

"Yeah, sorry. I was busy, with patients and such…" Inari didn't know much about Lauren, but she could always Google the Doctory stuff. It couldn't be that hard to remember. "… Where's Kenzi?" She asked.

Bo closed the front door, following her inside. "Out like a light, thanks to modern medicine…" She chuckled, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist. "… I'm really happy you're here" she really was.

Inari was loving this already. "Me too, what'd you say we make the most of this time? Head upstairs and fool around a bit?" She leaned in for a kiss, only for Bo to pull back.

"Fool around?" Bo had never heard Lauren use those words before, and they'd been dating for a long while now. "You do realise that we're in an actual relationship? This isn't a fling" she laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I was just joking, I'm just happy that I'm here with you" Inari smiled softly, she needed to get the hang of this.

Bo smiled, that was the Lauren that she loved. "Me too babe" she kissed her, expecting to feel the inner fireworks go off. But she didn't feel anything, not a single spark. Why didn't she feel anything? And the kiss was messy, it didn't feel like Lauren at all.

Inari pulled back, feeling that Bo had gone stiff. "Is everything okay?" There was no way that Bo had caught on that quickly.

Until she knew what was going on, Bo didn't want to let on that anything was wrong. So she just nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired. All that running around today with the Case, and then Kenzi, I'm beat…" she smiled. "… Why don't we just head upstairs, and sleep?"

"Sleep?" Inari raised her eyebrows, she wasn't really counting on that to be honest. She was kind of hoping that she would get laid tonight. But she wasn't going to screw this up. "Sure, sleep. Let's go" she walked passed Bo, and up the stairs.

 **Later**

As soon as she felt Lauren fall asleep, Bo opened her eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Bo quietly climbed out of bed, round it and and taking a closer look at Lauren while she slept.

Lauren laid on her stomach, her hand draped over her eyes and her hung open. That was enough to make Bo think that there was something wrong. Lauren wasn't a messy sleeper, she either slept on her side, or cuddled up with Bo.

It was never like this.

But was she being crazy? Everyone was entitled to an off day, maybe this was Lauren's. She had been working really hard these last few weeks. Bo rubbed her eyes, this was ridiculous. She was thinking things that were insane.

She decided to go against her better judgement and let it go. It was probably nothing, so she climbed back into bed and slowly fell asleep. Things would be better in the morning.

 **Next Morning**

Kenzi walked downstairs, seeing Lauren standing in the kitchen, wearing only Bo's favourite kimono. "Hey Doc? What're you doing?" She frowned at her as she watched her mess around in the fridge.

Inari lifted her head, wanting to scowl at the tiny human but smiled instead so to keep up appearances. "I was going to make breakfast. What ingredients do I need to make pancakes?" She asked.

That question, confused Kenzi so much. Lauren, was asking her how to make Pancakes? Was she dreaming? "Uh, I dunno. Milk, sugar, and flour I think. But we don't really have much of anything here" she didn't even know how to answer her.

"Yeah I see that, ever heard of a supermarket? It's that big building with pictures of food on the Windows. I mean, it's not like you and Bo really do anything all day…" Inari reached her hand into the fridge, grabbing a bottle orange juice.

Then Kenzi almost had a heart attack when she witnessed Lauren's next act. She watched her friend drink from the carton. Lauren never did that, she would always say that doing that was so unhygienic. And she couldn't run the risk of someone already doing it first.

Inari spat it out, making a face. "… Ughh! Don't you ever check the date on this crap?! What's the point of you being here?" She slammed the carton down on the counter.

Kenzi still didn't have words, but she didn't have to because Bo walked into the room behind her. And as soon as she did, Lauren's face changed. It was all smiley, and not what it was a second ago.

"Everything okay down here?" Bo asked, she heard a slam from the stairs. Looking at Kenzi, she could tell that her friend was struggling with something. "Kenz? You okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah, everything's peachy!" Kenzi smiled wide.

Bo walked over to Lauren, who then attacked her with the messiest kiss that she'd ever shared with her. It was all tongue and no love, which wasn't something that Bo enjoyed. "You're very friendly today" she noticed.

Inari smiled, "Why wouldn't I be? I've got a great job, an amazing Girlfriend. Life's pretty good, wouldn't you say?"

To be honest, Bo wasn't really feeling the good mood today. She still felt like there was something bothering her, actually nagging at her would be the more appropriate word. "Sure" she nodded.

Everyone ate their cereal in quiet, which was agonising. Kenzi was making eyes at Bo every now and then. Which was annoying the hell out of Inari. She didn't think that they were onto her. But she still needed to learn a few more things about the woman that she'd replaced.

And that meant talking to Lauren, so she had to leave. She ran upstairs to change and then came back to talk to Bo and Kenzi. "Well, I better head to work. I've got people to save, and stuff" she waved them both goodbye, then left.

Kenzi took a breath. "Dude! Something is up with her! I've been holding it in for so long, I feel like I'm gonna bust!" She held her head, trying to calm down.

"You see it too?" Bo watched Kenzi nod. "What did she say to you to make you think this?" She asked her. If something was up, she needed to know.

"Well for starters, she drank from a carton of juice! Like, actually drank from it!" Kenzi watched Bo look shocked. "You haven't even heard the kicker yet babe…" She got up and stood closer to her friend. "… She asked me how to make Pancakes" she whispered to her.

Bo widened her eyes, "Oh my god!" That solved it, whoever this person was. It wasn't her Lauren, and now Bo was having a stroke. Because she didn't know who this person was, or where the hell the real Lauren was. "Kenz, I don't understand this! Where is she?!" She was panicking.

Kenzi held her shoulders. "Bo, this isn't the time to freak out! We need to find out who this faux Lo is, and where she's stashed our Doc. But, we still need some proof" she didn't think that these little infractions were enough to accuse her.

Then Bo had an idea, she knew Lauren better than she knew herself sometimes. She could play this imposter like a flute. "I've got a few ideas that might work. I'm gonna need some kiwi!" She said.

Kenzi frowned, Kiwi? "Yeah right, because all good plans start with the sentence; _'I'm gonna need some Kiwi'_. Why do you need Kiwi? Are you gonna make her a fruit salad?" She didn't get this.

Bo shook her head. "Like you, Lauren has allergies. Kiwi, is her number one enemy. She's allergic to it, if I get this fake bitch to eat some then I'll know for sure" it was a good plan.

"Okay, strangely enough that makes sense. What should I do?" Kenzi wanted to help, Lauren saved her life yesterday. She owed her everything.

"Go to Hale, ask him to see the security footage of the Clinic after we left yesterday, maybe there's something on there that can tell us what happened. I've gotta go to the store, and then find her" Bo grabbed her jacket, then ran out of the house.

 **Inari's Hideout**

When she first brought her here, Inari had placed a piece of tape over Lauren's mouth. Mostly because Lauren wouldn't stop talking, she was just telling her that Bo would find out what she was up to and then she would be sorry.

But Inari chose to ignore her threats, and figured that silencing her was a better option. But now she needed her to talk, because she needed help in keeping up this charade. Inari walked into her Cave, seeing that Lauren was exactly where she left her.

Chained to the floor, unable to move.

Given that she'd already skipped a meal yesterday while in work, which was something that Bo had been getting on her case about. Lauren was very weak, and Inari made matters worse when she would smack Lauren around for not obeying her.

"Wakey Wakey!" Inari slapped her face, then poured a bucket of water over her. When she saw the man jump up in a fright, almost choking on the water. It made her laugh. "Aw, what's the matter Doc? Are we not having fun?" She asked her.

Lauren spat out the water, it wasn't even clean. That much she could tell, she was going to need a decontamination shower after this ended. "I've had better days" she coughed, trying her hardest to ring out her hair but her chains weren't long enough.

"Careful, I might take that as an insult. Trust me, I've had worse experiences than this" Inari was no stranger to cruelty, and she thought that it was high time that someone else had a taste of it.

"What'd you want?" Lauren didn't know what else she could give her, she had her life, her face, her clothes. What more did she want?

Inari bent down, looking at her pale face. "I want information!" She grabbed Lauren's throat. "Tell me everything about you, your hobbies, your likes, dislikes, favourite food. I wanna know everything!"

Lauren smiled, she knew it. "They're seeing right through you, aren't they? I did warn you, but you didn't listen to me" she chuckled tiredly.

Not liking this new found confidence, Inari decided to crush Lauren's spirit. "Quite the opposite actually. Bo loves me, and she certainly loved me last night…" She smirked at her, seeing her shock. "… And this morning"

"You're lying!" Lauren had to believe that Bo wouldn't be so blind as to believe this imitation.

"Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not. You'll never know, because you're never gonna see the light of day again. By the time she does figure it out, there'll be nothing left of you to find! Now tell me what I wanna know!" Inari yelled.

If what she said was true, then Lauren didn't see the point in living anyway. If the one person that she loved more than anything couldn't figure this out, then what hope did she have of getting out of here? "I'll pass" she turned away.

Inari didn't like that answer, "Bravery huh? Gotta say, it doesn't suit you. And I liked it better when you weren't talking!" She picked up a rock and smashed against Lauren's head, watching her become unconscious. Blood running from her forehead.

 **The Clinic (Later)**

Bo walked through the entrance, seeing Lauren or who she thought was Lauren; on the computer googling things. She had to do this now. "Hey babe! I brought you a snack, since I know you're always skipping meals" she placed the Tupperware box in front of her.

Inari opened it, seeing the neatly cut pieces of Kiwi inside. She wasn't really a fan, but clearly Bo had brought it for her especially. "Kiwi?"

"Yeah, you're favourite!" Bo smiled wide.

Since it was Lauren's favourite, that meant that she had to eat it. Inari picked up a piece, eating it with a smile on her face. "Yummy, thanks" she chuckled, swallowing it.

That was it, Bo had her answer. This thing, wasn't Lauren. And now she wasn't only worried, she was pissed. Supremely pissed. She started laughing. "You know it's funny, I could've sworn that you told me that you're allergic to Kiwi" she looked at her.

Inari gulped, shit! This wasn't good. "Really? That's weird, maybe I got it mixed up with something else. Maybe something that sounded like Kiwi" she covered it up.

"Maybe…" Bo stepped forward. "… Or maybe the truth is, that you're not Lauren. And if that's the case, we've got a serious problem!" She shifted her eyes to blue, grabbing the imposter by her throat. "Who are you, and what've you done with Lauren?!"

"Bo, what're you talking about? I am Lauren" Inari couldn't give it up, she had to stick with it.

Bo threw her to the floor, jumping on her and hitting her repeatedly. "No you're not! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" She screamed in her face.

Inari started laughing, "Kill me, and you'll never see her again!" The act might be over, but the game was still going. And there was no way that she was going down without taking someone with her.

"Bo!" Dyson and Kenzi ran into the Clinic, seeing the two woman fighting. "So, I'm guessing that Operation Kiwi was a success?" Kenzi could tell that much.

"Yeah, but this bitch won't tell me where Lauren is!" Bo even tried swaying her, but it didn't work. "Tell me where she is right now, or I swear to god; I'll make death look like a picnic!" She warned her.

Inari spat some blood out. "What makes you think I left her alive?" She watched Bo's face turn sad. "That's right, your precious blonde doctor, is no more. You should've heard her, calling for you as I beat her to death. It was pretty hilarious!" She laughed.

Dyson stepped forward. "She's lying Bo"

"Am I? You'll never know anyway, because you're never gonna find her. And even if you do manage to see her again, all you'll be holding is a bloody corpse" Inari said.

Bo was seething with rage, "Kenzi, I want you to leave the room. Now…" she said calmly. But when Kenzi protested, she looked up at her friend with piercing blue eyes. "… GO!" She yelled.

Kenzi shook her head, "No, Bo. You're not gonna kill her, because we need her to get Lauren back. You know that, think of her. What would she do?" She touched her arm.

"She'd be smart about it…" Bo wanted to cry, without Lauren she was a ticking time bomb of rage. She needed her Girlfriend back. Then she realised, Dyson. He could track her scent. "... Dyson, can you find her?" She asked him.

Dyson nodded, he had Lauren's scent ready to go. "Sure"

"What about her?" Kenzi asked, looking to the bruised fake Lauren in the floor.

Bo looked down, "We don't need her…" She grabbed her face, pulling every sliver of chi that she had. And as it turned out, it was a lot. Whatever kind of Fae she was, she was strong. When Bo stopped, she saw her real face, and she was ugly. "… Have fun in hell bitch!" She got up and followed Dyson outside.

 **Inari's Cave (Later)**

Lauren was barely conscious, she had a head ache that felt more like a buzzsaw in her head. And she was cold, very cold. With the blood that she'd lost, she wasn't going to make it much longer. Then, she heard her name being called.

Opening her eyes, she saw a figure that looked like Bo. But it was blurry, it was mostly likely her hallucinating. "I'm tired…" She moaned. "… Just let me die in peace"

Bo and Dyson tracked down the imposter's Hideout fast. And when Bo got inside, she almost cried at what she saw. Lauren was chained to the floor, and had a nasty gash above her head. "Lauren? Babe, it's me" she lifted her head.

"Bo?" Lauren squinted her eyes, seeing a little more clearly this time. She couldn't help it, she started crying. "You found me" she smiled tiredly.

Using her strength, Bo tore apart the chains. Pulling them off of her, and then bringing her into her arms. "I'll always find you. I promise" she kissed her cold forehead.

Dyson knelt down beside them, he could smell a lot of blood. And seeing her sound, he could tell that Lauren was barely hanging on by a thread. "Bo, we need to get her to a hospital. Right now" he said.

Bo nodded, letting Dyson lift her Girlfriend into his arms. They both left the cave with her, hoping to forget that this day ever happened.

 **The Clinic (2 Days Later)**

By the time that Lauren had come around again, she saw that she was laying in a bed, in clean clothes and her hair was dry. Thank god, that was driving her mad. Looking down, she saw Bo laying on her stomach. "Bo?"

Bo stirred, blinking as she settled her eyes. She saw that Lauren was awake, it was about time too. It'd been almost two days. "Hey you, I've been waiting to see those gorgeous eyes again" she smiled, sitting beside her.

"And they've been waiting to see you too…" Lauren held her hand, "… How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"About two days. The Doctors said that you hit your head pretty bad, so they just wanted to monitor you for a while. But you're gonna be fine. Lauren, do you know who that girl was?" Bo had to ask.

Lauren shook her head, slowly as it still hurt. "No, her name was Inari. I don't really remember much, all I remember is being in that disgusting cave, and then she hit me with a rock and everything else is a blur" she let out.

"She didn't tell you why she was doing this?" Bo didn't understand it.

Inari smashed that rock across her head so hard, Lauren tried her hardest to think back to a few days ago. When this thing started, but it was no use. "No…" She exhaled. "… I just don't remember, I'm sorry"

Bo shook her head with smile, "Don't be sorry babe, everything's okay now. I'm sorry that I didn't figure it out sooner. I thought I was going a little crazy" she admitted.

"It's okay. What did she do that confirmed your suspicions?" Lauren figured that it had to be something that Inari did that made Bo and Kenzi realise that she wasn't her.

"Well, she ate kiwi…" Bo saw Lauren's eyebrows raise, "… Which I know is your kryptonite, and Kenzi was the one who caught on first. This Inari chick, asked her how to make pancakes" she chuckled.

Lauren was even shocked by that. "It's not hard, thank god Kenzi saw through that. I feel insulted that she used my face to ask such a stupid question!" She wasn't joking, she really did take offence.

Bo laughed, this was her Lauren. She hated herself for not catching on right away, but she did when it mattered. And now she had her back. Bo sat closer, leaning into kiss her. And there it was, the fireworks. "I love you" she closed her eyes, breathing her in.

"I love you too" Lauren reached up to touch Bo's face, holding her there while they had a moment. Even though Bo did catch on straight away, Lauren didn't care. Because she did see through Inari, and it was fast.

But Lauren couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something important, about why Inari chose to kidnap her and replace her. Maybe it would come back to her eventually, but it was going to take time.

And now they had that.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, lovely for them. Poor Lauren, she didn't remember the reason why Inari attacked. Oh well, another time maybe. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, it feels a bit choppy to me. I might edit later, but I still am working on your requests.**

 **Let me know what you thought, thanks for stopping by. Much love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another one coming at you all. This one was a request by Koskat, hope you like it. Let me know what you thought. Much love xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: What's Mine, _Isn't_ Yours (3x08)**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Bo was in the doghouse, actually she was in worse than that. She was in the deepest shit possible. Because she's let Lauren down big time, which was something that she didn't intend on doing. But what was she supposed to do?

Her Dawning was control her life at the moment, if she didn't complete every challenge then she wouldn't be prepared for the temple. And then she'd be as good as dead. She was in no mood to die right now.

She'd missed Lauren's Award Ceremony already, and she felt horrible for that. Because she really did want to be there. To see her Girlfriend accept her award and laugh at all of the losers. Also, she wanted everyone to see how proud she was of her. Because she was.

But she had to complete that challenge, which it turned out was the most important one because at the end of it she got her invitation for Dawning. And now that she had it, she was going to try and fix what was left of this night.

Bo rushed home, throwing the first dress on that she could find. Which was black, no surprise there. She changed her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. Once that was done, she grabbed an arrangement of flowers on her way over to Lauren's place.

She got to the door, expecting to find Lauren passed out on the couch after how drunk she sounded earlier. But as she went to knock on the door, it opened and Lauren was standing there with a man.

A man that she'd never seen before.

"Hi" Bo was lost for words, was she actually seeing her Girlfriend getting ready to leave with another man? A man that was strangely handsome, but Bo wasn't getting a good vibe from her.

Lauren didn't know what to say, she honestly thought that if Bo hadn't shown up an hour ago then she wasn't going to show up at all. "Bo, so nice of you to come by…" She said. "… _Finally_ " she had to get that in.

"Lauren, I'm sorry I'm late. Look, I brought you these…" Bo smiled, handing her the flowers. "… Daisies, you're favourite. Can you at least hear me out, maybe your friend wouldn't mind waiting" she looked at the man, giving him a scowl.

"Fine…" Lauren turned to her friend. "… Isaac? Could you give us a minute? It won't take long I promise" she smiled at him.

Isaac nodded, "Of course, please take your time" he turned around and walked into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch.

It was at that moment when Bo realise that she wasn't being invited into the apartment, because Lauren stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her. "So what? I don't even get to come in?" She asked.

"Bo, why're you here now? I mean, what's the point? It's late, the ceremony ended hours ago. I was just going out for a drink with a fellow scientist, you don't need to be here" Lauren wasn't in the mood, and Bo had really hurt her tonight.

Bo sighed, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "Lauren, I'm so sorry. But I got roped into making a deal with a Spriggin, then I had to save a Squank, and then I was challenged to a duel! But I would've traded all of that, to be with you if I could've. You've gotta believe me!"

Lauren turned her head away with a laugh. "I do…" She looked back to her. "… That's my curse. I _always_ believe you, and I'm not saying that you did this on purpose"

"But?" Bo spoke.

"But it always seems to happen when I need you for something, or when we're supposed to spend time together" Lauren couldn't help the way that she was feeling. And she was still a little drunk from earlier.

"What're you saying?" Bo didn't like where this was going.

Lauren took a breath, rubbing her eyes. "I'm not saying anything, I just think you should go home and we can come back to this in the morning. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful" she kissed her cheek, then reentered the apartment.

Bo was just left standing there, not knowing what she should do. She didn't want to go home, knowing that Lauren was upset with her. But she also knew that if she barged back into the apartment, that she'd end up making things worse.

So she was going to leave for now, but she the last place that she was going; was back Home.

 **Downtown Bar (Later)**

Lauren was enjoying her time with Isaac, he was funny and he seemed to really be interested in her research. Which was a nice thing to hear. The only problem was, that she could tell that he liked her.

He really had the wrong girl.

Whenever he would try and flirt, she would cut him off by changing the subject but he kept coming back for more. Like a grovelling dog, she was about to tell him that she wanted to call it a night. When he told her that he needed to use the bathroom.

He left, leaving her sitting by herself. Lauren was checking her phone, she thought that maybe she would've had a message from Bo. But she had none, maybe she didn't care that much.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A waiter approached Lauren's table, getting her attention. "This is from the lady at the bar" he placed the glass of Chardonnay in front of her.

Lauren follows his eyes, seeing that Bo was standing by the bar. Holding up her own glass, smiling at her. Okay, that was a good one. Lauren certainly didn't expect this. She got up, taking the drink with her and walked over to the bar. "I should've known that you wouldn't listen to me" she chuckled.

Bo smiled. "What can I say? I didn't like the fact that _my_ Girlfriend was going on a date with another guy. Who by the way, has the same haircut as Justin Bieber! Seriously, what do you see in him?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not even like that, he came to give me my award and then he asked me to grab a drink. I mean, he's a bit flirty but other than that he's harmless" Lauren sipped the drink, she liked Chardonnay.

"Flirty? He was flirty with you? Oh hell no! Where is he?!" Bo stood from her stool, looking to where Lauren's table was. She couldn't see him there, but she was going to punch him in the face for making a move on her girl.

Lauren held her hands. "Stop it! Bo, why're you here?"

Bo calmed down, taking a breath. "I'm here for you Lauren…" She stepped closer to her. "… I'm sorry for missing your award, I wanted to be there so badly. I love your brain, I love the things that you cook up with it, and most importantly…" She kissed her. "… I love you"

And it was things like this, that made Lauren forget everything that made her angry in the first place. "I so wanna be mad at you right now…" She sighed, keeping her eyes closed. "… But it's hard" she chuckled.

"I really am sorry Lauren" Bo whispered, resting her forehead on her Girlfriend's. Nothing could really make up for the fact that she'd missed something this important. But Bo was going to make sure that she tried her hardest everyday.

Lauren smiled, "It's okay…" She pulled back to look into her eyes. "… Actually, it's not. But, I can get over it. I just really needed you tonight, I haven't had this kind of opportunity in so long. Not since before I found out about the Fae, I just wanted to have fun and spend time with you" she said.

"I get it babe, and again I'm _so_ sorry. I wanted to be there, cheering you on as all the other farts watched you except the award that they lost. I am so proud of you, of everything that you do. You know, it's not too late to celebrate" Bo revealed her smirk.

"Uh, actually it is. I've hit my alcohol limit for the month, I don't really want to drink anything else tonight. To be honest, I just wanna sleep" Lauren yawned, she was exhausted.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. "That can be arranged too. Tell you what, how about we grab some greasy takeout, and then I take you home and you can tell me all about the speech that you planned to give" she kissed her again, smiling into it.

This was a hard offer for Lauren to turn down, because it sounded pretty amazing. "Alright, if you're sure you really wanna hear it?" She didn't think that it was a good speech, she was never good at those kind of things.

"Yes, I _really_ wanna hear it. So, shall we go?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded. "Okay, I should let Isaac know first" she looked back to her table, where she saw Isaac wondering where she'd walked off to.

Bo shook her head. "No, you go wait in the car…" She took her car keys out of her purse, then handed them to her. "… I'll let Bieber down easy" she smiled.

"Bo" Lauren laughed.

"What? Can't I give him a nickname?" Bo frowned. She was just trying to have some fun, and she couldn't help the joke either. His hair was a literal Bieber style. For gods sake, he was a grown ass man. "Fine, I'll be professional" she kissed her again, waiting for her to leave.

Once Lauren was gone, she walked over to the table. Isaac frowned at her, "Hi, you're Lauren's friend, right?"

Bo smiled, he knew exactly who she was. "I'm her _Girlfriend_ , actually. Lauren's gonna be coming home with me, so she just wanted to let you know that she's had a great time but she's gonna have to call it a night"

"Oh, okay. Well, tell her I'll call her sometime. It'd be nice to do this again" he smiled.

That wasn't going to work for Bo, she moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. Using her powers to control him. "Actually, you won't be calling her again. She appreciated your company tonight, but you came off as bit of a creep" she said.

"I'm a creep" he repeated.

"I'm so glad that you see it too…" She chuckled. "… So, since we're on the same page now. What is it that you're _not_ gonna do?" She asked him.

Isaac looked at her, already lost in her beauty. "I'm not going to call her again, because I came off as a bit of a creep" he repeated her words.

Bo nodded. "Exactly, oh by the way. You might wanna lose the Bieber Haircut, not even _he_ has it anymore. Just a thought, thanks for keeping my girl company. But I think I can take it from here" she tapped his shoulder, then let go of his hand and walked out of the restraint.

No one, moved in on her girl.

No one.

 **….**

 **A/N: There we are, short and sweet. I hope, let me know what you guys thought of this one. I'm on a bit of a roll today. Will try and get more done tomorrow, before my first shift back in work on Saturday.**

 **Much love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello all, so glad that you're loving these rewrites because they really are a lot of fun for me too. So keep your requests coming! This one was requested by BoLoForever and also another Guest. So hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also, some of the chapters in this fic will be short. Just because I don't want to over add anything and then it just sounds like a drag.**

 **Enjoy xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Seconds (3x10)**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

In the moment that Kenzi had told Bo that Nelson had made Lauren his next victim, Bo felt herself snap. Because in that second, nothing mattered. Not life, not herself, not even Kenzi or Trick. The only thing that mattered, was getting to Lauren.

Bo jumped in her car, running every red light that she came to. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to her Girlfriend. Because if there was a chance that Bo was late, and Nelson had finished what he started. She would never forgive herself.

When she got to Lauren's apartment building, Bo didn't even park. She cut off the engine near the sidewalk and jumped out. Using the elevator was out of the question, she wasn't going to wait for it to come down and then wait even longer for it to take her back up.

No.

She ran the stairs, two at a time.

As she rounded the corner, she heard groans coming from Lauren's apartment. And they were groans filled with pain, he was hurting her. Again, Bo felt something stir inside of her, almost as if something had been unleashed.

Bo slowed down as she got to the door, not wanting to let Nelson know of her arrival. She poked her head around the corner, seeing him standing over Lauren as she was on the ground. Beaten and bloody.

"You can blame your Girlfriend for this…" Nelson said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a butterfly knife. "… They could've just left us alone, we would've finished our game and then it would've been fine. But no, they just couldn't help themselves" he spun the knife in his hands.

Lauren cracked open one of her eyes, turning her head to the side and seeing Bo's head poke around the corner. She smiled on the inside, since she didn't want to let him know of her rescue. "This isn't a game, it's real life…" She coughed. "… And in real life, the villain loses"

In that second, Nelson found himself being tackled to the ground by someone. He didn't even have time to see who it was due to the fact that they were hitting his face.

Bo punched him, harder and harder each time. She'd never been this angry before, this piece of shit had laid hands on the woman that she loved. And that wasn't something that she was letting go.

She felt the pain in her own hand, but she didn't care. She kept pounding down on his face, she broke his nose, his jaw, both of his eyes were bleeding.

Lauren tried her hardest to get up, but her ribs were definitely bruised. He'd been kicking her for a good couple of minutes. But she had to stop Bo from doing something that she'd regret later. She sat up, crawling over to her.

When Bo finally stopped, it wasn't because her hand was tired, or because she wasn't still angry. Because she was. It was because she felt Lauren's hand on her arm, Lauren's touch felt different to everyone else's.

"Bo? He's had enough, you don't need to kill him" Lauren's voice was broken, and she was ten seconds away from fainting.

Bo snapped out of her rage, looking down at Nelson's face. Which had inflicted so much damage that he was unrecognisable. She turned her head slowly, seeing Lauren's bruised cheek and split lip.

She got up, bringing Lauren with her and walked over to the couch. "I'm so sorry, I shoulda been here" she muttered, her tears were stinging in her eyes. Sitting Lauren down, she heard her Girlfriend hiss as she bent her body.

"You couldn't have known, it's okay…" Lauren breathed, which was hard to do thanks to her injured ribs. "… You saved me" she managed to crack a smile, leaning into her.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's body, taking a second to breathe her in. "From death, maybe…" She didn't even want to think what would've happened if she'd been a second too late. "… From Pain, not so much" she kissed the top of her head.

"I'll take the latter over the former any day" Lauren's eyes were closing, she was tired from the beating and the pain was too much for her body to handle.

"Lauren?" Bo pulled back, lifting her Girlfriend's head. "Hey, stay with me babe. Come on, we need to get you to a hospital" she lifted her up, even though Lauren was more of a dead weight right now. Bo was amped up enough to carry her out of the building.

 **Outside**

As Bo was carrying her out, she ran into Dyson. "You missed the fun…" she told him, it wasn't fun at all. But she was still a little enraged. Making a joke was her safety net. "… I'm taking her to a hospital, whichever's the closest" with Dyson's help she got Lauren into the car.

"Memorial Hospital is a few blocks from here, it's all Human. Here, take this…" He reached into his pocket, giving her his police badge. "… It'll get her seen quicker. Did you kill Nelson?" He clocked her blood soaked knuckles.

Bo looked at her hand, making a fist and feeling the ache. "I was close to it, but no…" She met his eyes. "… The sick bastard's still alive. He might need a new face, but he's still breathing. Thanks for this" she smiled at him, holding the badge.

"I'll be over as soon as I've dealt with him" Dyson let Bo go, then ran into Lauren's building. He had someone to arrest.

 **Memorial Hospital (Later)**

Once she got her into the Emergency Room, Bo flashed Dyson's badge telling them that she was a cop and that Lauren needed urgent attention. She realised in that moment that if she hadn't had Dyson's badge, things would've gone a lot worse.

The nurses would've called the actual police and they would've suspected Bo, especially with her bloody knuckles. So it was better to do things this way. Lauren was wheeled away from Bo shortly after arriving, which Bo didn't like but she wasn't allowed to go any further.

Bo paced back and forth in the waiting room, one of the nurses wanted to take a look at her hand, but she told them that it didn't matter. The importance fell on Lauren, it was another twenty minutes before a Doctor emerged from behind the double doors.

"Are you the Officer that brought Lauren in?" He asked.

"Yes, is she okay?" Bo was chomping at the bit for information, having been made to wait for so long without a word. She was worrying out of her mind.

He nodded. "She's a bit worse for wear, has a few bruised ribs, abrasions on her face which should heal nicely. It's lucky that none of her ribs were cracked, otherwise they could've punctured one of her lungs. With rest, she'll make a quick recovery.

Bo hunched over, letting out the breath of relief that she'd been holding in for a while. That was good news. She stood straight, taking his hand and shaking it. "Thank you, for everything. Can I see her?" She asked?

"Of course, go right in" The Doctor smiled, shaking her hand once more and then walking away.

She walked over to Lauren's room, stepping inside to find her Girlfriend sitting up in the bed. "Do me a favour?" She jumped down on the bed next to her, taking her hands and bringing them to her lips. "Don't scare me like that again"

Lauren smiled, she was tired, but she felt better after having some strong painkillers. "I'll do my best…" She saw Bo's right hand, her knuckles were bruised and lacerated. "… You should have that looked at" she said.

"It'll heal. All I care about right now, is _you_. I'm so sorry Lauren…" Bo sighed, she should've listened to Lauren this morning when she asked for the weekend to spend quality time. "… I shouldn't have taken this case, I should've stayed with you. None of this would've happened" she felt awful.

"Bo, stop it. You didn't know that Nelson had anything to do with it, it's not everyday that a Fae chooses a Human as their mate" Lauren certainly didn't expect it.

Bo just looked at her, smiling. "I did…" She moved her position, so that she was now sitting with Lauren on the bed. "… I don't even wanna think about what could've happened if he'd—"

Lauren squeezed her hand. "He didn't, Bo. So stop thinking about it, I'm definitely gonna try" she exhaled, hissing from the ache in her ribs.

"I promise you, things are gonna change now Lauren. Starting with that quality time that you wanted to spend this weekend. Anything you want to do, we'll do it. Just name it" Bo couldn't make up for what happened today, but she was going to try her hardest.

That was sweet of Bo to offer, but it couldn't have come at a worse time. To be honest, Lauren was a little tired of everything. And she was planning on doing something that could possibly end their relationship. "I don't think I'm up for what I had planned" she said.

"What did you have in mind?" Bo raised an eyebrow with a smirk. She liked the sound of that.

"Nothing that you're thinking, sorry. I just thought that since after your Dawning we got a little out of sync, I just wanted us to find ourselves again. We just seem to be drifting further and further apart" Lauren spoke the truth.

Bo understood now what Lauren was getting at, of course she wanted to talk. Her Dawning had caused them so much problems, not to mention Bo missing Lauren's award ceremony. She was taking that one to her grave.

"I know, and that's _my_ fault. But it's over now, I promise that it'll be better. Lauren, you're the only thing that matters to me" she meant that.

Lauren didn't want to get sucked back in so easily, not after the way that she'd been feeling lately. But if nearly dying had taught her anything, it was that she didn't want to just give up so easily. She had to fight for what she wanted, because anything could happen tomorrow.

Lauren turned her head, "Honestly, I don't think I'm gonna be well enough to do anything this weekend. I'll probably be spending it in bed, unlike you I don't have the benefit of healing" she let out a laugh.

Bo could respect that. "So then I'll be spending my time in bed with you. I'm at your beck and call, anything you need, _whenever_ you need it. Think of me as your new maid!" she was going to make it up to her.

"Bo, you don't have to do that. You'll be bored staying with me, and I'd rather spare you the time that you could be spending consulting on another case" Lauren didn't want to make a fuss.

"I don't care about cases. Lauren, I love you. And you are the most important person in my life, I had to almost lose you to realise that I never want to. And that makes me feel awful, because I should know that already. I'm not leaving your side" Bo leaned in, kissing her softly.

Lauren pulled back, making a face. "Ow!" She touched her lip, it was very sore and kissing wasn't helping in the slightest.

Bo touched her face. "Sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was cause you more pain. I think you've had enough for one day" she smiled, looking at her bruises, made her mad. And she really wanted to find Nelson and finish him off for what he'd done.

But she wasn't leaving Lauren, she was alive and that was the main thing that Bo needed to focus on.

"It's worth the pain…" Lauren resumed their kiss, only to pull back again seconds later. "… Actually it's not!" She didn't think that through, it just sounded so romantic in her head. "I didn't realise that I was this tired" she yawned.

"So get some sleep babe, I'll be right here…" Bo hooked an arm around her shoulder, letting Lauren lean into her side. "… I'm not going anywhere, promise" she whispered, kissing her head gently.

It took seconds to save her, seconds to realise how much of a dumbass she'd been lately. And it only took seconds to realise that she never wanted to lose her. Of all the time that she'd spent on this earth;

Those were most terrifying few seconds of her life.

 **….**

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you thought. Also, while I was in Italy I managed to get a ton of writing done. And I have a sequel to Never Forget You in the works, I loved that story. So I've got a few more chapters to write up and then I'll post it. I just want to get a few written so that I won't be scrambling to update.**

 **Much love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, I was at work but my boss who is amazing let us off early due to lack of work coming in. So, I'm home now and I'm wide awake. This chapter was requested by a Guest, but I was actually in the middle of writing it when I got it. But anyway, I hope this satisfies your request.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Blessings (3x08)**

 **The Dal**

When Tamsin first showed up at the Dal, telling Bo that everyone had been lying to her she was skeptical about believing her. It was only a few weeks ago that Tamsin was trying to have her incarcerated. And now she wanted to offer a helping hand?

Bo didn't buy it.

The Dark Valkyrie tried to get Bo to have a drink with her. But Bo had other plans, it was her one day off from her Dawning Training. And she wanted to spend it napping, but when Lauren came to her showing her the award letter that she'd received; Bo didn't care about her nap.

Because Lauren was being honoured for her beautiful mind, and Bo wanted to be there to support her Girlfriend. She wanted to cheer her on, and let everyone watch as they realised that her Girlfriend was smarter than everyone else.

It wasn't even a lie, because Lauren really was smarter than everyone else.

Tamsin didn't seem to like Bo's answer, and she even went so far as to look down her nose at the mention of Lauren's name. "Don't you think your Dawning is more important than a silly little human award ceremony?" She asked with a scoff.

It took every ounce of Bo's self control to not want to smack the smirk off Tamsin's face. "Actually, I think that you're getting on my nerves. And if you _ever_ refer to Lauren, as a silly little human again? I will knock your teeth out! Got it?"

"Wow, she really has a hold on you doesn't she?" Tamsin didn't see the fascination, Lauren was just like every other human on the planet. Actually, Tamsin thought that she was more boring than any other.

Bo smiled. "That's what happens when you love someone. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch, you could find it for yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be" she walked passed her, leaving the bar without looking back.

She promised Lauren that she'd be there, and this was one promise that she was going to keep.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Later)**

Bo was over half an hour late, Lauren tried calling her and she'd left messages too. But her Girlfriend hadn't called her back. Was Lauren asking too much of her? They hadn't spent much time together since Bo found out about her Dawning.

And Lauren missed the way that things used to be, they were so in love, spending every night together, watching movies, going to dinner. She wanted that back, because where they were like that they were happy.

Lauren opened a bottle of champagne, and started drinking by herself. It didn't become sad until Bo became late. So Lauren was now opening the second bottle, maybe this just wasn't meant to be.

She pushed the cork with her thumb, letting the pressure erupt and hearing the pop of the bottle opening. But as soon as she did that, she heard a thud coming from her front door. Not two seconds later, it came off of its hinges and Bo came running it with her dagger in hand.

"Are you okay?! I thought I heard a gun shot!" Bo was out of breath, that door was tougher than it looked. She was walking in the hallway when she heard the sound.

"Uh…" Lauren didn't even know how to respond to that. "… Not a gun shot, and I'm fine. But I'm guessing my door's seen better days" she looked at the large piece of wood laying on the ground.

Bo let out a breath, seeing that her Girlfriend wasn't in danger. But now, she'd broken her door and that wasn't good. "Oh uh…" She bent with her knees as she lifted the door up, using her Succubus strength to lean it against the wall. "… Sorry, I heard the loud pop and then my mind ran with it" she apologised.

Lauren chuckled, that was adorable. "It's okay Bo, I'll text Hale. He can send someone by to fix it…" She poured two glasses of bubbly instead of one, waving Bo over to the kitchen. "… Nice of you to finally stop by" she said sarcastically.

As she walked over to the kitchen, Bo was only now seeing Lauren's outfit. The counter was hiding her bottom half and she was in awe. "Wow, you look…" She sucked in a breath, not knowing what to say. "… _Wow_ " she exhaled.

"You said that already" Lauren handed her a glass with a blushing smile. Okay, Bo was earning some good points with her compliments.

Bo took the glass while staring into her eyes, "It needed repeating…" She sipped the Champagne, loving the taste. It definitely tasted expensive, she didn't even want to know how much it cost. "… So, are you ready to be honoured Dr. Lewis?" She smirked.

Lauren gave a nervous smile. "No, not really…" She shook her head. "… I haven't done one of these things in a very long time. What if I mess it up?" That was her worst nightmare.

"You're gonna be fine Lauren, no one deserves this more than you. Besides, I'll be there with you. And when you get up on that stage to give your speech, I'll be cheering you on. Now come on, let's do this thing!" Bo chuckled, downing her drink then holding out her arm.

Doing the same, Lauren made sure to grab her purse and keys before holding onto Bo's arm and making her way out of the apartment. It was lucky that she lived in a building with lots of security, otherwise her apartment was fair game with her door missing.

 **Downtown (Later)**

Since they'd missed the pre show cocktails, Bo and Lauren just made the banquet on time. The place was crowded, and most of the guests were old men with really long moustaches, this place was so out of her comfort zone.

It made Bo wonder if Lauren was the only good looking scientist, because so far the mix wasn't great. Most of the other Doctors knew who Lauren was, and were big fans of her work. One was being extra friendly, his name was Dr. Isaac Taft.

And according to Lauren he was a big shot in the scientific world. But to Bo, he was just the flirtatious dick who was hitting on her Girlfriend. Lauren didn't notice, because she didn't care to. But Bo could see it in this asshole's aura.

Lauren ran off to the bathroom, leaving Bo alone with all of the old guys. And they were eyeing her up, probably thinking that she didn't belong here. But most of them were staring at her chest. This dress probably wasn't the best choice, but it was her favourite.

"So, Bo? What field of research are you into?" Isaac asked.

Bo let out a laugh. "I'm not a scientist, I'm a Private Investigator" she wasn't ashamed of that fact, and she wasn't ashamed that didn't have the same size brain as her Girlfriend.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, smirking pompously. "And you're dating Lauren? Well, that's not a combination that you see everyday" he sipped his whiskey.

"Umm, what's that supposed to mean?" Bo didn't like this asshole, and he was really starting to grind her gears. How dare he say this to her. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Nothing" he shook his head.

Bo smiled at him, "Oh I get it, you think Lauren could do a lot better than someone like me right? And you know what? I couldn't agree with you more, but if you make one more snide comment about me or my relationship, I will be forced to drop you on your ass" she said very calmly.

Isaac gulped, he may have overstayed his welcome. "Excuse me, I have to go and see a colleague" he cleared his throat, terrified of her.

"Yeah, you do that…" She watched him walk away, and then speed up a minute later. A few seconds after that, Bo saw Lauren walking back over to her, asking where Isaac had gone. "… Oh, he had to run. Said it was important" she shrugged.

Bo didn't think that she needed to know the details, good riddance to him.

The evening was going very well, and Bo was having a lot of fun. She liked seeing Lauren in her element. Bo could tell that it had been a long time since Lauren had anything close to this kind of socialisation, and that made her sad.

Because of anyone deserved to have a normal happy life, it was Lauren. She'd given up most of her life, for another race of people that didn't appreciate her. In Bo's eyes, Lauren was the strongest person that she'd ever met.

Bo rested her hand on the back of Lauren's chair, leaning over to her ear. "You're amazing" she whispered, leaning in further to kiss her cheek.

Lauren felt the difference in that kiss, it wasn't just a normal peck. It was filled with love, and she hadn't felt that with Bo in a while. "What was that for?" She turned to her.

"That, Dr. Lewis; was me showing you how proud I am of you…" Bo glanced at the others around her table, they were all busy talking with each other. "… I know things have been difficult lately, but I promise after the Dawning everything will be better"

"I hope so…" Lauren faced her fully. "… Because I really don't want to lose this, _us_ " she said.

Bo shook her head, looking down to hold Lauren's hands in her own. "We won't. I'll never let that happen. I love you, Lauren" she told her.

"I love you too…" Lauren kissed her, making everyone at the table wish that they were them right now. They were so lost in each other, that Lauren didn't realise that the winners were being announced. It was only until she heard her name that she and Bo broke apart. "… That's my cue"

Everyone around them clapped, cheering for her win. Bo kissed her cheek again, "What're you waiting for? Get your sexy ass up there!" She gave her a gentle nudge, then started clapping her hands with everyone else.

Lauren got up, making her way through the crowd of applause. She got up on the podium, and accepted her award from the announcer. Looking at it, and reading her name made her feel amazing. She had her speech written, but she'd left the notes in her purse.

Damn!

Now she had to improvise, she looked into the crowd. And her eyes fell on Bo, who was sitting there and smiling at her. Giving her a nod to continue. In that moment, Lauren knew that she didn't need her notes. She could do this.

"I can't tell you, what an honour this is. And I congratulate everyone who was nominated, not just for this award but for others. Science isn't something that we do, it's something that we love. We put everything we have into our research, and nine times out of ten it pays off…" She was making this up as she went.

But everyone was smiling, so she must've been doing a good job.

"… We're the innovators, without us society wouldn't evolve. There would be no strides in Medicine, vaccines, or diseases. What we do, can sometimes be considered as magic. Because we do things that no one else can do" she said.

Bo was almost mesmerised by her Girlfriend's speech, and so was everyone else by the looks of it. They were listening so intently to her words, as if they were under a spell of some kind. "That's my girl" she muttered to herself, smiling.

Lauren was wrapping up her speech now, and there was one person that she intended on dedicating it to. "Like the rest of you, I wouldn't be where I am today without the love and support of my family and friends. And one person I'd like to thank right now, is my stunning Girlfriend; Bo. I love you, and I thank god that you came into my life" she smiled at her.

Those words, and the pure love in Lauren's voice was enough to make Bo cry. She mouthed an _'I love you_ ' right back to her Girlfriend. Then clapped with everyone else as she watched Lauren step down from the stage.

When she made it back to the table, with her award in tow. Lauren bent her head, whispering in Bo's ear; "Wanna get outta here?" She asked her.

Bo jumped up from her seat, "Hell yes!" She took Lauren's hand and both of them started to pick up the pace, running towards the exit.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Later)**

The cab ride back to Lauren's apartment couldn't have gone any slower, it was killing them. But Bo made sure to congratulate her Girlfriend on the way over, telling her that her speech was incredible. Because she still wasn't over it.

After entering the apartment, Lauren threw her things on the couch along with her plaque. Bo did the same, she didn't care if they were damaged at this point. Because that speech, had rekindled the flame of their love. They hadn't even noticed that the door had been fixed.

With everything that had happened in these past few months, it had slowly been burning out. But now it was back, and in full force too. Bo pulled Lauren closer to her as they continued to kiss, but not even that was enough. "Is this dress expensive?" She asked her.

Lauren smiled into the next kiss. "Doesn't have to be"

That was all the motivation Bo needed, she spun her Girlfriend around and tore at the top of her dress, ripping it all the way down until it was on the ground. "I've been dying to do that all night..." Her eyes flashed blue, basking in the sexual energy that was surrounding them.

She stripped herself of her own dress, throwing to the side and not caring where it went. "… Where was I? Oh yeah, I was praising you on your amazing speech" she chuckled, pulling Lauren to her again.

"I can't take all the credit, I had a good inspiration" Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, losing herself in their kiss.

Bo couldn't take this any longer, she felt like she was going to explode. She used her strength, lifting her Girlfriend up into her arms and heading for the bedroom. Her training had weakened her, but it turned out she still had some fuel left in her tank.

She walked into the bedroom, falling forward onto the bed with Lauren's back hitting the mattress first. She kissed her, again and again. Letting her hands roam all over her Girlfriend's toned body. Bo pulled her head back for a second, taking a second to look the woman before her.

"I've missed you" she whispered.

Lauren smiled, reaching her hand up to rest on Bo's cheek. She didn't even have to say anything else, because she knew that Bo could tell that she was thinking the same thing herself. They'd grown apart in these last few weeks, and they were going to fix that right now.

She kissed her lips ever so softly, it was almost a tease. And it was something that Lauren was very good at, and that she knew would drive Bo crazy. In the good way. They must've rolled around for hours, loving each other over and over again.

It was an hour later when Bo finally found herself becoming somewhat tired, of course Lauren had already fallen asleep. But that didn't stop Bo from just watching her, closely and quietly. It was in these moments that Bo worked the things out in her head.

Because looking at Lauren sleeping so peacefully, was like her medicine. It made her see things in a new light, a magical light. She didn't know how her Dawning was going to turn out, but she knew one thing.

That she was going to beat it, not for herself, not for Kenzi, and not for Trick. But for Lauren, because she didn't want to live in a world where she and Lauren weren't together. The thought of that alone, made her want to fight tooth and nail to see this thing through.

Lauren stirred, turning around in Bo's arms. She opened her eyes to see that Bo was still awake. And probably had been for sometime. "What's on your mind Succubus?" She asked.

"You…" Bo smiled. "… I'm sorry I've been so stupid lately. I just want you to know, that however I act, or the things that I do; have nothing to do, with how I feel about you. That's the one thing that remains constant, always has" she said.

"I'm not perfect either Bo, but that's the whole point of being in a relationship. We laugh, we fight, we have ups and downs. But the one thing that matters, is that we work to find our way back. That's all we can hope for" Lauren wasn't mad at her anymore, she loved her too much for that.

Bo loved the way that Lauren was so mature about things, even when those things caused her pain. She rationalised, and found a way to make it better. Instead of just making a run for it, which used to be Bo's signature move. "So, about your speech?"

Lauren groaned, she was never going to hear the end of this. "What about it?"

"What you said at the end, about God…" Bo had been thinking about that over and over, and she had to get something out. "… When I was growing up, I was a big believer of him. I had to be, especially with who my Parents were. But when Kyle died, I stopped…" She said.

She'd never told anyone this.

"… I thought maybe he hated me, so be made me a monster to punish me. So, I stopped believing in him. And I lived that way for almost ten years, then I met you. And my beliefs changed" she smiled at her.

Lauren's smile was a shy one. " _I_ , changed your beliefs?" She didn't buy that, how could meeting her, change a decision that Bo had made ten years before?

Bo nodded. "I _believed_ , that he brought us together. And I still do to this day. I needed saving, and that's what you did. Before you, I thought I'd live the rest of my life as a monster. You were the one who taught me that I wasn't. And _I_ thank God, for bringing _you_ into _my_ life" she touched her face.

"Way-to-go God!" Lauren chuckled. "Looks like he blessed us then huh?" She leaned in, hugging Bo's body as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Big time" Bo ran her fingers through her Girlfriend's hair, knowing that it was make her fall asleep quickly. She found herself drifting off, thinking of how bad things could've gone if she'd missed this night. If she'd taken up Tamsin's offer for a drink.

Which probably would've landed her in a crazy situation, that she would've spent the rest of the day trying to get out of. But she chose her Girlfriend, and she would continue to make that choice.

No matter what power it was that brought them together, or made them fall in love; As long as Lauren was by her side, Bo would always be blessed.

 **….**

 **A/N: Awww! Isn't that nice? Why couldn't they have ended the episode like that? I hope you guys enjoyed it, and that I lived up to what the Guest reader wanted. Let me know what you thought, and as always thanks for stopping by.**

 **Much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This one was requested by a Guest, hope you like it. If anyone has anymore requests, feel free to drop them in the review section.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Secrets & Cake (5x05)**

 **Clubhouse**

As Birthdays go, it wasn't the best one that Bo had.

Actually it was awful, if someone had told her that she would've spent the day turning into a cat, then she would've laughed in their face. Luckily, her friends came up with a solution to her animalistic transformation. And she was back to being her lovely Succubus self.

The day wasn't all bad though, she did end up saving Cassie. Which was the whole point anyway, her friends had planned a party for her but to be honest she didn't feel that much in the mood.

So she kindly refused, and instead of having a party she decided to have a birthday drink all by herself. Tamsin vacated the house for the night, even though it was she was kind of hoping for some time alone with Bo.

Bo was on the couch, pouring her third shot of whiskey. She was enjoying her alone time, which was then cut short when she watched Lauren walk in, with a cake.

Lauren was surprised to see Bo on her own, "Hey, where is everyone?" She stepped inside, going to the living room where her ex sat in the couch.

"Not here, I didn't really feel like having a party. I guess no one gave you the memo…" Bo smiled, she didn't mind Lauren being here. She was actually the only person that she could tolerate right now. "… But this does explain the mess I found in the kitchen earlier" she chuckled.

"Yeah…" Lauren smiled sheepishly. "… I meant to clean that up, really I did. But then I had to get the cake to Trick, which then resulted to it being in my face due to Mark and his bar fight. So then I went home, washed my hair twice—" she stopped talking when Bo shook her head.

Bo didn't care about the mess. "Lauren, relax. It's okay. I cleaned the mess, it's fine. But you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me" she didn't want anyone giving her special treatment.

Lauren placed the cake on the coffee table. "It's your birthday Bo, having a cake is practically mandatory. My first attempt was awful, thanks to that stupid cat. I mixed up the sugar with the salt…" She held her hand up. "… It was a disaster"

"Seriously? You're a master at baking" Bo could remember the mornings when she would stay at Lauren's apartment, she'd wake up to either pancakes or waffles, sometimes both.

"Not today unfortunately, but when your cat transformation ended so did my string of bad luck. Thank god, so I made another cake. And this one, will be better" Lauren knew that for a fact.

Bo looked at the cake, and it certainly looked amazing. "What flavour is it?" She wasn't really asking out of curiosity, she was asking to see if Lauren had gotten it right. This would determine how well Lauren actually knew her.

Lauren looked at her dumb, did she really expect her to get something like that wrong? "Chocolate, what else?" She smiled at her, knowing that the answer was right. "So uh, I'll leave you to your quiet time" she went to turn around when suddenly she heard Bo call her name.

"You don't have to leave, I mean…" Bo sat up on the couch, "… You're not gonna make me blow out my candles alone, are you?" She chuckled, at the end of the day; Lauren was right, having a cake on your birthday was a sure thing. And she missed Lauren's amazing baking skills.

"That depends, do you even have any candles?" Lauren replied.

All Bo could do was sit there, because she didn't actually have any candles. Unless you counted the ones in her bedroom, which wouldn't really make the cake look great. "Uh, no" she admitted.

Lauren reached her hand inside her jacket pocket, pulling out a pack of birthday candles. "Well aren't you lucky that I picked some up on my way here?" She laughed, opening the box and placing a few around the cake. "What would you do without me?"

Before Bo answered, she actually had to think about that. She had no idea what she would do if Lauren wasn't in her life, the thought alone scared her. "Let's hope that's something I never have to find out" she'd be lost without Lauren.

When she bought the candles, Lauren also bought a lighter. She didn't really need to since Bo kept a box of matches in every room due to how many candles she had sitting on every surface. But Lauren was thorough, so when she got the candles she got something to light them too.

She lit the six candles, she knew that Bo wouldn't want the dozens of candles that indicated her actual age. Even though she'd look this age for at least another thousand years, if not more. "Are you sure that you wouldn't rather have everyone here for this?" She asked her one last time.

Bo looked at her, seeing the flickering glow of the candles light up Lauren's face. For some reason, she was seeing her in a whole new light. Pun intended. "No…" She shook her head with a smile. "… I'm good" she didn't need anyone else.

"Okay…" Lauren slid the cake over in Bo's direction. "… Happy Birthday Bo" she liked it that she was the only one here. Clearly Bo wanted to be alone, but the fact that she actually wanted her to share this moment was nice.

Looking down, Bo thought about making a wish. But she honestly didn't know what to wish for, if she had to choose an important one then it would be to have an easier life. One without the burden of her Father, now that she knew who he was.

But right now, she was going to wish for the one thing that she'd wanted since after Kenzi had died. For her and Lauren to find themselves again, they had distanced themselves from each other since after killing Massimo.

So Bo made her wish, bending her head to blow out the candles. When she saw the smoke materialise from the blown out candles, she pulled her head back. Hearing Lauren clapping her hands beside her. "I gotta say, this birthday was going down as the worst one ever. But now, I'm feeling differently. Thank you" she smiled at her.

"No need to thank me, it's your Birthday Bo. You deserve to have a good time, even if you do want to be alone and mopey" Lauren said the last part under breath.

"I am not mopey, I'm just reflecting" Bo defended herself.

Lauren got up, grabbing two plates and a knife from the kitchen. "If that's what you want to call it, then sure. Who am I to argue with the Birthday girl? So, how about a slice?" She handed her the knife.

Bo laughed, taking it from her and making a start on the cake. "It looks way to pretty to cut, but I can smell the chocolate from here and it's making my mouth water…" she cut two slices, placing them in the plates and then handing Lauren one. Bo took the first bite, and it was heavenly. "… Seriously, you were definitely a chef in another life" she spoke with her mouth full.

"I hope that means you like it" Lauren also took a bite, and she had to admit that she'd outdone herself. Thank god that cat was destroyed, otherwise this would've been another salty disaster.

"I love it, thank you…" Bo said, this was the sweetest thing that anyone had done for her all day. As Birthday presents go, it was the best one she'd gotten all day. Trick gave her a rotten finger, and Tamsin had given her a magical lucky cat. Which just ended up causing her a boat load of grief.

Time went by, and they'd finished their cake. Lauren only had one slice, but Bo had over three. She just couldn't get enough of it. They moved on from the cake, and then went onto the wine. They ended up having a good talk, reminiscing about their endless date nights from years ago.

"I've missed this" Bo rested her elbow on the back of the couch, holding her wine with her free hand.

"What?" Lauren asked.

Bo sat up properly, placing her now empty glass on the coffee table. "This, you and me. Hanging out, as friends. Without it being weird" she never thought that they would have this feeling again.

Lauren frowned. "Since when has it ever been weird?" She wasn't aware of anything, she just thought things were normal. Was she missing something?

"I'm just saying, before we dated we were friends. And then after we dates, we were still friends but it was different. Not in a bad way or anything, it was just a change" Bo didn't know what she was saying, it was all just rambling.

"Well, we must've done something right. I mean, we're still here aren't we? Friends?" Lauren had missed this too, and she was going to clear this up right now. After Bo nodded, she sat a little closer to her. "Ever since you got back from Valhalla, you've been different" she said.

Bo couldn't act like she didn't know what Lauren was getting at, because she knew herself that she had been acting differently lately. She just hadn't told anyone why. "What'd you mean, different?"

Lauren looked at her ex knowingly, Bo was a horrible liar. "Bo come on, it's me. You can talk to me about anything. Did something happen when you were over there?" She'd been dying to know.

Scratching her head, Bo let out a sigh. "You could say that, it's nothing really" she put it off with a laugh.

But Lauren wasn't buying it, she inched a little closer to her. There was hardly any room left between them now. "Bo?" She grabbed her hand. "Whatever it is, don't hide it. It's bothering you, I can tell"

"What makes you think you know me so well?" Bo looked into her eyes.

"I don't think…" Lauren smiled, "… I know you, and I know that you never do well with keeping things bottled up. You said we're friends right? Last I checked, friends were the people that you confided in. _Talk_ to me" she said.

Bo took a calming breath, she was right. What was the point of having friends if she couldn't tell them things. And her friends were amazing. "My Father is Hades" she finally said the words that she'd been holding in for so long.

Lauren was in shock, she knew that Bo was special. But not Demigod special. "Hades? As in the Greek God of the Underworld?" She just wanted to be clear, and she was when Bo confirmed it with a nod. "Wow, umm…" She couldn't speak for some reason. "… I never would've guessed that you're half Greek" was what came out of her mouth.

Hearing that, made Bo laugh. "I just told you that my Father is the king of Hell, and you're choosing to focus on the fact that I'm half Greek? That's the best laugh I've had all day!" She continued to giggle.

"Well I'm sorry, my mind went blank for a second! Did you see him in Valhalla?" Lauren wondered.

"Not literally, he hid in the shadows when I was walking around. The only time that I actually came into contact with him was when he had his hands around my neck" Bo remembered too well how tight his grip was.

Lauren frowned. "He hurt you? I don't understand, from what I've seen in the past. All he wants is for you to join him, why would he hurt you?" She didn't get it.

Bo shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine…" She turned her head to the right, seeing the music box that she received this morning. "… He sent me that" she pointed at it.

"Have you tried using it?" Lauren asked, it a beautiful box. She wondered what kind of tune it played.

"No, and I don't intend to. Using it, is what he wants. And if he wants me to play it, then I sure as hell don't. He's trying to use me for something, and I won't let him. But I just keep thinking, what if I'm not strong enough to stop him?" Bo was looking for an answer, from anyone.

Lauren held her hands again, closing the distance that was left between them. "That's crap. Bo, you're the strongest person that I've ever met. Don't ever think that he can win, because he can't" she didn't believe that Bo was weak.

Bo felt a tear roll down her cheek, she'd been holding this in for weeks. "I was born in Hell, I saw my Crib and everything. Even the cage that he kept my Mom in so she couldn't hold me, if he's _that_ much of a monster. Then what am I?" She asked her.

"You're Bo, the sweetest, kindest, and most loving person that I know…" Lauren didn't like seeing her this upset, and hearing what her Father did was horrid. "… Your Father being Hades, has nothing to do with the person that you are. I've said it before, and I'll say it again…" She held her face. "… You're _not_ a monster"

She didn't know why she did it, but Bo couldn't stop herself at this point. She leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Lauren's lips. Hearing what Lauren said from someone else, just wouldn't have been the same as hearing it from her. Lauren always knew exactly what to say.

When she pulled away, she saw that Lauren was looking a little confused. Bo couldn't blame her, she just made a whole spiel about them being friends and then she went and kissed her. Not the best idea. "I'm sorry, I just uh…" She didn't know what to say. "… I shouldn't have"

Lauren was caught off guard by the kiss, but that didn't mean that she regretted it happening. The last time that she and Bo had shared a real kiss was before Kenzi died, and that was a good couple of weeks ago.

"Who am I to deny the Birthday girl of what she wants?" That was her way of giving Bo the go ahead.

Bo smiled, pulling Lauren into her lap and resuming their earlier kiss. She needed this right now, to feel something other than fear. Because that's all she'd felt since she got back from Valhalla. Fear of her Father finding her, fear of what she was destined to become. It was too much.

She wrapped her arms around Lauren's back, pulling her even closer than before. Before they actually got into anything, Bo wanted to go upstairs. Sex with Lauren was never hurried or meaningless. It was always more than that, and Bo didn't want it to be on the couch.

Pulling away, she took a breath. "Bedroom?"

Lauren didn't answer her, she just climbed off of Bo's lap and stood straight. Offering her hand to help Bo up. "Let's go Birthday Girl" she smiled at her.

Bo took her hand with a laugh, getting to her feet. She was in such close proximity to her, that she could smell every inch of her. This was her problem with Lauren, she always found herself weak at the knees around her.

They both made their way upstairs, locking themselves away for the night. Bo was hating her Birthday so far, but now things were looking up.

 **Later**

Tamsin entered the house, hoping to convince Bo to have some fun. Maybe they could even have some together, they'd been growing so close in these last few weeks. She was hopeful of their relationship progressing.

Walking into the living room, Tamsin clocked the cut cake on the coffee table. "Ooh, cake!" She gleefully skipped over to it, cutting herself a piece. When she tried it, it was like heaven in her mouth. "Damn! That's some good shit!"

She was about to call Bo's name, when she saw Lauren's jacket on the couch. Tamsin knew that Bo was still here, because her car was outside and her keys were on the counter. She placed the cake down, going upstairs to inspect.

When she got upstairs, she heard movement coming from Bo's bedroom. Followed by moans, loud moans. She poked her head around the corner, seeing a sight that broke her heart.

Bo and Lauren were in the middle of a very intimate moment, it was in that second that Tamsin realised that maybe everything she was feeling was in her head. Clearly, Bo had no idea of her feelings which meant that she didn't feel the same.

What was it about Lauren that always drew Bo back in? She was human, she couldn't withstand a Succubus' appetite like Tamsin could. She wouldn't live as long as Bo, nothing about Lauren screamed 'Perfect Mate'.

And yet Bo always seemed to gravitate back to her, maybe this was a lost cause. Tamsin pulled her head back, leaning her back against the wall. She let her tears fall, she should've known that this was too complicated.

Bo was the only Succubus that had more ex partners that she'd ever heard of, ex lovers sure. But Succubi never started relationships, it wasn't in their nature. But that's what Tamsin loved about Bo, she was different than anyone she'd ever met.

Tamsin decided to remove herself, so she ran down the stairs and then out to the house.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

They had such an amazing rhythm going, that was until Lauren stopped it by lifting her head up. Bo was trying to catch her breath. "What is it?" She asked, she didn't really want this to be over yet.

"I thought I heard something" Lauren could've sworn that she heard the closing of a door, maybe she was just delirious from what she was feeling right now.

With her hands on Lauren's back, Bo pulled her back down. "I don't hear anything, other than the sound of my heart beating faster than a machine gun. The things you do to me Doctor" she laughed, rolling them over so that she was on top.

They spent the rest of the night celebrating Bo's birthday, over and over again. Not caring what would happen tomorrow. Her Father could do whatever he wanted, Bo wasn't going to let him hurt the people that she loved.

This was her real Family, not him.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aw, isn't that nice? I had to put Tamsin's reaction in, because it's kind of a reversal. In the show it was her that Bo celebrated with, when it should've been Lauren. Stupid writers, to be honest now that I watch the whole season back. It was basically all about Tamsin.**

 **I thought it was meant to be Bo's journey, and yet it became all about Tamsin. Don't get me wrong, I love Tamsin and her character, but I just thought that the Valkubus relationship was forced, don't have her sleep with Dyson at the end of season 4 and then just brush it off.**

 **The Show was great, when it had its moments. But I just think if the writing was better and the show runners then it would've been so much better. I don't mean anything hateful, it's just my opinion.**

 **But I'll always love them, because they created Doccubus. And you can't fault them for that. Let me know what you thought about this one. Any more requests, keep them coming. Much love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: That's right, I'm back so soon. This one was requested only a few hours ago by a guest, so I hope you like it. BoLoFan18, I've read your requests. And I'm working on them, you've got my word on that!**

 **Also, To LostGirlz. Do you mean 2x06? Because I don't recall that happening in 2x08. :)**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Let It Out, And Move On (2x19)**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

It all happened so fast.

Bo came here to talk to Nadia about what she did to Kenzi, she didn't expect it to escalate so quickly. And not to this extreme. When Nadia grabbed Lauren by her throat, Bo knew that she had to stop her.

Hurting Kenzi was one thing, but laying a finger on Lauren was something else. Before she could even grab Nadia, Lauren managed to break through to her. Calming her down long enough to realise what she was actually doing.

Then Nadia asked something of Bo, something that she couldn't bring herself to do. Nadia wanted Bo to kill her, but Bo couldn't do that. She wasn't s killer, and even if she did it Lauren would never forgive her.

But then Lauren asked her to do it too, and that just threw Bo's mind through a loop. Because now she still didn't know what to do, even if she did do as Lauren asked, what would that mean for their relationship?

In the time that it took for her to weigh the options, Nadia reverted back to her darkened state and went straight for Lauren again. Bo couldn't let Lauren be hurt, so she grabbed Nadia's arm, swinging the Human around and driving her dagger through her abdomen.

It was an instinct, the thought of Nadia killing Lauren made Bo act fast. And as Nadia held onto her, losing every second of her life. She whispered a _'Thank You'_ to Bo, but that didn't make Bo feel any better.

Bo removed her blade, watching Nadia fall to the ground with Lauren rushing over to her side. Her first thought was to leave, and let Lauren grieve in peace. But then that would make Bo nothing but a coward. She wasn't going to be the one to abandon Lauren at this devastating time.

Lauren cried at Nadia's side, seeing her fade until she was gone. She couldn't believe that this had happened. She waited for so long, wondering when she would have her back. And then she finally did, and now her Girlfriend was taken from her once more.

Eventually her cries turned into soft whimpers, Nadia was gone. There was nothing more that she could do. Lauren felt a hand on her shoulder, she honestly thought that Bo would've left her to deal with this alone.

"You probably hate me right now…" Bo found herself crying, she couldn't handle it if Lauren never spoke to her again. How could she even look at her after doing this? "… I didn't have a choice Lauren, it was either you or her. And I'll _always_ choose you" she didn't know if what she was saying made any difference.

But she had to say it.

Lauren didn't blame Bo, she asked her to do it. And what she just said made her think differently too. She never thought that Bo chose her over anything. Lauren turned around, focusing her teary eyes on her friend.

Bo thought she was going to slap her across the face, and she'd let her do it too. Because she deserved it. But instead, Lauren did the thing that Bo least expected; She hugged her.

Seeking comfort was what Lauren needed right now, so that's what she was doing. She was seeking comfort from her friend. And from her saviour, because Bo was right. If she hadn't stopped Nadia, then Lauren herself would be the one dead.

Bo saved her life.

"I'm so sorry" Bo whispered in her ear, she meant it. She'd been having trouble seeing Nadia and Lauren together in these last few weeks. Because her feelings for Lauren were so strong, and getting over her wasn't something that Bo was good at.

"Me too…" Lauren should've seen the signs sooner, ever since Nadia had been back she noticed that her Girlfriend's behaviour was off. But she put it off due to the fact that Nadia had been in a Coma for so long. "… Can we leave? I can't stay here" she begged her.

Bo nodded, helping her stand. "Of course, you can come back to my place. Do you wanna grab some clothes, just in case?" She didn't know how long that Lauren would be staying with her, but she didn't care. Lauren was welcome anytime.

Lauren rubbed her eyes, she didn't want to look at Nadia's body again. "Yeah, I'll go do that. Can you uh…" She had to pause, feeling the hitch in her throat. "… Can you cover her up?" She asked.

"I'll take care of it, go upstairs and grab your things…" Bo was going to do anything that she could to help her through this. When she watched Lauren walk up the stairs, Bo grabbed the blanket that she found on the couch. Throwing it over Nadia's body. "… I'll get him for this, I promise" she was going to kill the Garuda for doing this.

 **Clubhouse (Larter)**

By the time they'd gotten back, Bo saw that Kenzi was out. Her friend had left a note telling her that she was at the Dal filling Trick in on what happened earlier. Bo noticed that Lauren wasn't really talking, which worried her.

Bo sat her down on the couch, "I'm just gonna put your stuff away upstairs, then I'll be right down okay?" She smiled softly, but Lauren's expression was just blank. As if she was a shell of her former self.

After watching Bo leave the room, Lauren decided that she needed to do something. Sitting here was just giving her time to think about what happened. And she didn't want to think about it, she didn't even want to remember but that wasn't going away.

She stood from the couch, going to the kitchen and seeing some dirty dishes in the sink. She decried to wash them, giving her a chance to keep her mind and body busy, that was what she needed right now.

Lauren turned the faucet on, grabbing the soap and the sponge. She began scrubbing the plates, they weren't even that dirty but she kept scrubbing anyway. Anything to take her mind off of the current situation.

Bo came back downstairs, seeing Lauren scrubbing plates at the sink. This wasn't good, she was grieving and somehow she finds time to wash the dishes. Lauren was sublimating, and it wasn't healthy for her.

"Lauren? You can leave those, I'll get to them later" Bo walked up beside her, she didn't want to push her before she was ready.

Shaking her head, Lauren kept washing the plates. "Why bother when I can just do them now? You're letting me stay here, the least I can do is help out around the house" she was just rambling nonsense.

This was insane, Bo couldn't let her go on like this. She turned off the tap, taking Lauren's soaked hands from the sink. "Hey? Stop it, come on…" she dried them with a dish towel. "… I'm _so_ sorry this happened to you" she moved a lock of hair from her face.

Lauren found herself crying again. "I don't blame you Bo, I blame him…" She fell into Bo's arms again, burying her head into her friend's neck. "… Why her? She didn't know anything, she was innocent" she didn't understand.

Bo held her tight, "I dunno, but I promise I'm gonna find out. And I'm gonna make him pay for what he did…" She pulled back, holding Lauren's face in her hands. "… I do, I promise you" she nodded.

She understood why the Garuda went for Nadia, since she was Human and wasn't supposed to know anything. She was the perfect spy, no one would suspect her. Bo was looking into Lauren's eyes, and she saw nothing but pain and grief.

Which was why she didn't expect what happened next, Lauren made the move and kissed her. Taking her completely by surprise, as much as she wanted this to happen. Bo didn't want it to be out of grief, she wanted Lauren to want her because of the way they felt for each other.

Not so that she could be her own personal distraction.

"Lauren, I don't think this's a good idea. You've just suffered a huge loss, I don't want to make things worse. At least not more than I already have. I just don't think you really want this" she told her, still keeping hold of her.

Lauren understood what she meant, but she wanted this for two reasons. One, to stop her from feeling this unbearable grief that she was being suffocated by. And two, because this was what she'd been wanting since she met Bo.

Her grief was bad, yes.

But she felt ten times worse, because it stemmed from guilt. Guilt, for staying with Nadia when she didn't love her anymore. Because she loved Bo, she fell for her in the moment that they first met. If she'd told Nadia the truth, then she would've left.

And the Garuda never would've targeted her, Lauren felt the whole weight of this. It wasn't anybody's fault but her own. That's why she wanted to forget, forget this whole day. And turn it into something different, something better.

"That's just it though…" She sniffled, looking her dead in the eyes. "… I _always_ want this. And I always want you. The fact that I'm grieving, has nothing to do with it" she said.

"I think it has a little to do with it" Bo wasn't blind, and even though what Lauren just said was something that she always wanted to hear. It still didn't seem like a good idea.

Lauren reached her hands up, cupping both of Bo's cheeks. "Please Bo, I need this. I need _you_ " she pleaded with her.

Bo didn't want this to mean nothing, because deep down; she was in love with Lauren. Had been for while now, but this definitely wasn't how she imagined this going. "Lauren I—" she was cut off when Lauren's grip tightened.

" _Please_ " Lauren repeated.

Against her better judgement, Bo gave Lauren what she wanted. She kissed her, with every ounce of passion that she had inside of her. Even though her aura was a little dim, mostly likely due to losing Nadia. Lauren still burned bright when with Bo, and that said a lot.

Lauren hooked her arms around Bo's neck, letting herself get lost in it. She was doing this for a distraction, but she was also doing it because she loved Bo, and she needed to be comforted by the person she loved. No one else came close.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, taking a few steps forward and pushing her gently into the kitchen counter as they continued to kiss. This was going very fast, and Bo didn't want that. "I think we…" She mumbled in between kisses. "… Should slow it down"

"Why? I'm liking this pace" Lauren latched onto her lips, she didn't want to stop. They'd gotten this far, and she kind of wanted it to take it all the way.

That seemed to shut Bo up, as she lifted Lauren up and sat her down on the kitchen counter. She stood between her legs, never breaking their kiss. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong, so she pulled away again. "Lauren, are you sure about this?"

Lauren closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She was sick of this, she jumped off the counter and walked away from Bo. "You know, I never ask you for anything. I was kind of hoping that you could do this one thing for me, is it too much to ask?" She couldn't help her tone.

Bo shook her head, walking towards her. She'd ruined the moment, but she had to because she knew that this wasn't the right way to do things. Lauren's emotions were all over the place right now. And this would just make things ten times worse.

"No, it's not. And don't think that I'm hesitant because I don't want this, because I do. I want you all the time…" She stood close to her. "… These last few weeks, seeing you with her. It was literally like someone was ripping out my heart. That's how much control you have over me" she said.

"I'm sorry…" Lauren sighed, rubbing her face. "… I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to feel. If I'd just done the right thing from the moment she woke up, then I could've saved her from this" she felt her tears stinging her eyes.

Hearing that made Bo confused. "The right thing? What're you talking about?" She thought that having Nadia back was what Lauren wanted.

Lauren was about to tell Bo something could potentially make or break their relationship. But she had to come clean if she was going to move passed this. "I wasn't in love with her anymore, but I stayed with her anyway because I felt like I owed it to her. If I'd just told her the truth then, she'd still be alive"

"The truth about what?" Bo asked.

After a few seconds, Lauren met Bo's eyes. "That you're the one, that I really love" she finally said the words.

Even though Lauren was sad, Bo couldn't help the smile that escaped her. "Yeah?" She'd never heard anyone actually say those words to her. Not even Dyson said it when they were dating.

She didn't think it was possible, but Lauren found herself smiling too. She nodded at Bo's question. "Yeah" she mimicked her answer.

Bo didn't say anything, she just kissed her again. This time for a whole different reason, "I love you too…" she whispered to her. "… You can't blame yourself for what happened Lauren, if you do that then you'll lose your mind. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" she said.

"Yeah, because of me! If I had just followed my instincts, and ended things with her when she woke up then she would've left here. And she'd be alive right now, but I didn't because I felt guilty" Lauren took a moment to breathe.

"What did you feel guilty for?" Bo frowned.

Lauren walked away, going back to the couch and taking a seat. "Before I met you, I was just going day by day; working, seeing patients, meeting with the Ash and the Elders. I didn't plan on having any kind of relationship. Then one day, I was ordered to examine a stunning brunette" she let out a laugh.

Bo smiled, sitting next to her. "That was a banner day for me too" she winked at her.

"I cut myself off for so long, I didn't think I was capable of this anymore…" Lauren waved her hands between them. "… I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Nadia" she felt awful for acknowledging that.

"Neither have I" Bo said.

Lauren was a little surprised by that. "What about what you had with Dyson? You two were pretty loved up when you were together" she always wanted to know more about that.

Bo turned her head away, letting out a sigh. "Yeah well, that was the first relationship that I'd had in over ten years. He was the first person that I was with that survived being with me, and that was a big deal for me. I did love him, I wont lie about that"

" _Did_ , as in past tense?" Lauren was just making sure.

"The only feelings that I have for Dyson now, are strictly friendly. I just feel bad that I can still love and he can't, he should be able to move on too. I can't imagine what it must be like, to look at the person that your heart desires and not be able to feel anything for them" Bo felt bad for him.

Lauren did feel bad for him too, but his loss was her gain. She wasn't a selfish person, she was a Doctor for god's sake. But he had always been a dick to her, not lately. But it still made it weird. "Me neither…" She said. "… I didn't imagine things going this way"

Bo moved closer to her, pushing back her hair and resting her hand on Lauren's cheek. "Lauren, I want you to know. That if I could take back what happened today, then I would" she never wanted this to happen.

"It's like you said, it was either me or her. As much as I'd like to believe that I could've saved her, I don't think that would've been possible. When I looked into her eyes, I didn't see Nadia. I saw something else, something evil" Lauren remembered seeing the darkness, and it was scary.

"He'll pay for this, and I'm gonna make sure that he can't hurt anyone else" Bo said.

Lauren leaned into Bo's arms, both of them sitting back on the couch. "I know you will" she had no doubt that Bo would make the Garuda suffer for what he did to Nadia. But they didn't even know if the casualties ended with her. They didn't know what to expect from him.

Bo sat with Lauren for over twenty minutes, in that time all she did was hold her, in utter silence. Lauren fell asleep soon after, she'd been crying and with her emotions all over the place she was bound to be exhausted.

She tried to untangle herself from her, to let Lauren sleep in peace. But when she attempted to move, Lauren just tightened her grip around her. Bo smiled, she didn't care if she didn't move right now. So instead, she laid down bringing Lauren with her.

Lauren stirred a little from the movement, but she was so tired that she didn't wake up.

Bo pulled the blanket that she left over the couch, trying best to place it over them both with her one free hand. It wasn't perfect, but it didn't have to be. She didn't know what this meant for her and Lauren.

To be honest, after what happened today. Bo thought that her chanced of a relationship with Lauren had jumped out the window. How could she ever love her after she killed her Girlfriend? But by some miracle, Lauren still did.

But she knew that Lauren still had to deal with this loss, she may not have been in love with Nadia. But she did love her in general. And that was going to take a while for Lauren to move forward from, Bo could wait.

The thing that they had to worry about now, was finding away to defeat the Garuda. And avenge everyone that he'd hurt in his time here.

They would find a way, they had to.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, this rewrite sort of took its own direction, I had no control over what I was writing, which sounds insane but it's true. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Two chapters in one day, gotta love time off! Lol.**

 **Let me know what you thought, much love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's another, a request made by LostGirlz. I've been having a lot of requests, and I love that. And I promise not to make you guys wait too long before posting them, it doesn't really take me that long to write it out. The most time goes to mapping it out in my mind.**

 **Everyone has a process, and that's mine.**

 **I still want to space them out though, so the next one after this will be a request by BoLoFan18. Because I have half of those done already, just needs a few more things added.**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Everything (2x06)**

 **Clubhouse**

Regardless of what the Morrigan had done for her in the time that she'd been in the city, Bo didn't take this bag and tag job for her. In fact she was dead set on letting her suffer without help, but then Evony revealed that the human she wanted Bo to locate was special to her heart.

Bo didn't think that she even had one, but her argument was very convincing. So she took the job against her better judgement, who was she to stand in the way of love?

Speaking of love, Bo was really hoping to spend the day at home. Mostly due to the fact that she had an insanely breathtaking human Doctor sleeping on her couch. Being around Lauren everyday was torture, waking up and seeing her smile first thing in the morning, then going to bed the night after dreaming about her.

It was all too much.

And Bo was starting to lose her resolve, she didn't know if she was at the stage where she could say that she actually loved Lauren. They'd never even been on a date, how could they with everything going on?

But in that one night that they slept together, Bo felt things that she'd only seen in movies. The really romantic movies that have you crying and reaching for the tissues at the end. That had to mean something. Also there was the added appeal that their relationship was forbidden.

It was kind of like the premise of forbidden fruit, the more someone tells you that you cant have it. The more you crave it.

That's what their relationship was like, the more time that Bo let go by. The more that she wanted her, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Especially since they'd come so far since their last blow up.

Bo forgave Lauren for the lie that she told, and even though she thought that Lauren was only there that night was because of the Ash; she didn't believe it. Because when they were together in that moment, Bo was blinded by her aura.

That only meant one thing; Lauren's feeling for Bo were very real, and very strong. So Bo wasn't in this by herself, it wasn't one sided. And as long as it stayed that way, Bo was never going to stop holding out hope.

Thanks to Kenzi's street skills, the two best friends were hot in Jason's trail. Which then turned dangerous, not only had Jason gone completely mad and was now wielding a shotgun, he was also being tailed by someone else.

Vex.

Bo thought she'd seen the last of that asshole, and yet their paths seemed to keep crossing. He wanted to question Jason after learning that Evony's play thing had somehow learnt of some very top secret Dark Fae Business.

But Bo wasn't convinced that Vex's intentions were good, how could he be trusted with the life of a human when he was such a tool? "You think I'm just gonna hand Jason over to you so you can kill him? Not gonna happen Vex!" She pushed his drink back to him.

Vex exhaled, "I'm not gonna kill him! I just want to make sure I've got all my facts straight, you see me and the Morrigan have a bit of bad blood between us. She knows that if she loses her title, the first person that the Dark Elders will replace her with would be me" he knew Evony was scared of him.

"You? Well, I certainly won't be joining the Dark if you're in charge" Bo didn't want to join either side, but even more so now that she knew Vex was in the running. She could never take orders from such a disgusting pig.

"Wouldn't want you anyway love! Look, all I want to do is ask him a few questions. I give you my blood oath that he won't die. That's the deal…" He finished his drink, and then Bo's. "… Bring him to me, I question him. Then you can take him back to Evony, she doesn't have to know a thing. Think it over" he left Kenzi and Bo alone.

Kenzi was still on her drink, anything free was a gift. "Not that I wouldn't mind having a nice payout from Sir Creeps A lot, I still don't trust him" she told Bo.

Bo was right there with her. "Me neither, I don't like this job. It's too messy, I've got better things to do with my day" she sighed.

"Yeah, I know all about the better things you wanna do. If you don't like the job then just quit, it's not like the Morrigan's ever done anything for you. You don't owe her anything" Kenzi didn't see why Bo was trying so hard.

"You're right…" Bo sat up in her chair, only now realising that Evony was playing her like a violin. "… Why am I helping her? It's not like she's my friend, to be honest Jason's better off without her" she didn't know how he could love someone so cold.

Kenzi slapped her hand down on the table, "Exactly! So you march back into that skank's office and you tell her that she can shove her job. I mean, did you even agree on a payment plan?" She hadn't heard Bo mention anything about money.

Bo wasn't really doing it for the money, but now that Kenzi brought it up she was wondering why the hell she was trying so hard for unpaid work. "No, but it doesn't matter. Because I'm gonna go there and tell her that I'm out, you can go home" she tapped Kenzi's shoulder, then left.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

So, things didn't go quite as Bo had planned.

When she told Evony that she was refusing to continue with the job, Bo expected her to be a little more angrier at the fact that she'd been turned down. But to Bo's shock, she actually accepted her resignation. But in true Dark fashion, Evony wasn't done there.

Instead she offered Bo another deal, that if she found Jason and brought him back then Evony would give her the means to free Lauren from the Ash.

And that was Bo's kryptonite, currently.

Ever since she'd found out that Lauren was a slave, Bo had wanted nothing more than to free her from that life. No one should be made a slave, it was so eighteenth century. And now she'd been offered a way to actually come through on that.

So what choice did Bo have? She had to accept it, because if finding one crazy human meant freeing the person that she loved then she was all for it. Wait? Did she love Lauren? Bo was having an inner crisis, she didn't think that she felt that way for her.

But clearly she did, otherwise her mind wouldn't have thought it in the first place. Holy shit! She was in love with Lauren, well that would've been nice to know a while ago. She could've spared herself the hell she went through with Dyson.

To make matters worse, Bo got a frantic call from Kenzi as she was leaving the Morrigan's office. Lachlan had decided to continue his search for Lauren by barging into Bo's house and then assaulting Kenzi.

The nerve!

So that led Bo to where she was right now, back at the house. Making sure everyone was okay. She stepped inside the shack, seeing Kenzi passed out on the couch in what looked like an awkward position. "What happened to her?" She asked Lauren, who was sitting in the kitchen.

"She had some wine, and the rest is history…" Lauren smiled, clearly Kenzi couldn't handle cheap merlot. "… I checked her over, she's fine. Bo, I appreciate everything that you've done for me. But I think I need to go back to the compound, I don't want you and Kenzi to get hurt because of me" she been thinking since Bo had been gone.

It was the better option for everyone.

Bo shook her head, taking a seat next to Lauren. "No, there's no point anyway. All I have to do is find Jason, and then the Morrigan promised to tell me how to free you from the Ash. You just have to hold out a little longer" she said.

Even though that should've made Lauren curious, she knew that the Morrigan was lying to Bo. Because there was no way to free her from the Ash, at least not as far as Lauren was concerned. "She doesn't know how to free me Bo, she's lying to you"

"You don't know that" Bo felt good about this, she didn't know why Lauren didn't.

" _Yes_ I do…" Lauren looked at her, she hadn't told Bo the details of her deal with the Ash. Why she made it, or when she made it. She'd never told anyone. "… I'm grateful for you trying but, you can't free me Bo. Nobody can" she said.

Bo hated this, she could tell that Lauren was hiding something from her. And if it was one thing she hated more than anything, it was lies. "Why? What aren't you telling me?" She didn't get an answer, so she grabbed Lauren's hands. "I can't help you, unless you tell me truth. _Please_ " she begged her.

Lauren looked into her eyes, seeing the need for an answer. For the truth. She didn't know how Bo was going to take this, but it was time for Lauren to spill the beans. She hated keeping it from her. "Alright…" She took a breath. "… Can we talk about it upstairs?"

Even though Kenzi was passed out, Lauren wanted to have this chat in private. Kenzi wasn't a fan of hers right now, and she knew that if the girl found out about this then she'd hate her guts even more.

With a nod, Bo took her upstairs. Telling her to sit on the bed while she took her jacket off, she had a feeling that she wasn't going anywhere for a while. "I'm not gonna like what you have to say, am I?" She took a seat beside her.

"Probably not…" Lauren wasn't going to lie anymore. "… Before I tell you, I just want you to know that getting to know you has changed me. I'd forgotten what it was like to be around someone, to have fun. I want to thank you for that" she smiled at her.

"Uh, you're welcome. I guess" Bo's heard was beating so fast, she didn't know what to expect.

Now it was Lauren's turn again, "I didn't join the Light Fae because I wanted to, or because there was anything in it for me. I did it because I had to, because it was the only way that I could find what I was looking for" she hated talking about this.

"And what were you looking for?" Bo asked.

Lauren couldn't bring herself to look Bo in the eyes while she said this, because she knew that it was going to hurt her. And that was the last thing she wanted. She'd done it once already, she didn't want to do it a second time. "A cure" she breathed.

Bo was confused, what Lauren need a cure for? She was in perfect health, or was she? No, she couldn't be. Bo would've noticed something. Lauren's next answer would answer her question. "A cure for who?"

This was it, this was the moment where Lauren lost Bo for good. She kept looking away from her, staring at the bedroom door. She felt the sting below her eyes where her tears threatened to fall, but she wasn't going to let them. She hadn't cried over this in five years.

She wasn't caving now.

"For Nadia…" She sighed, "… My Girlfriend" There, she said it. She said the words that she'd been holding in for so long. Bo was the first person that she'd told since the very first day she joined the Light.

Bo didn't have a reply, she'd just been kicked in the teeth. Her person that she loved, had a Girlfriend. A Girlfriend, that she never spoke about. Bo didn't know how to feel, so she stood from the bed. Waking away for a second.

It was eerily quiet, but the tension between them was palpable. You could almost cut it with a knife.

"How long's it been?" Bo managed to find her voice, finally. But if she was going to hear this, then she needed to know everything.

"Five years, and as each day goes by I'm nowhere closer to finding a cure for her" Lauren found it ironic, she could figure out anything. That's why she was such a good Doctor, but this was one thing she couldn't crack.

Bo turned around, looking at her with a frown. "You've been a slave for five years?" She watched Lauren nod. "What's wrong with her?" She asked.

This was the other part of the story that Lauren was hoping to take to her grave, but she'd gotten this far. She might as well take it home. "Hemorrhagic Fever, an unknown strain that I'd never seen before. We were in Africa at the time, that's where she contracted it"

"And you couldn't find a cure?" Bo asked.

Lauren let out a laugh, she couldn't help it. "No, I did…" She saw Bo become confused. "… But it didn't work on her. None of it made any sense, she shouldn't have contracted it in the first place. I spent more time with the infected people, and I was fine" she still didn't understand it.

And now neither did Bo, "What'd you mean? Why didn't you get sick too?"

"The village that was struck, wasn't a human village. I didn't know it then, but they weren't normal people. They were Fae. I gave them the cure, and it worked. But when I gave it to Nadia, she didn't get better. That's how I know that the Morrigan's lying. There's no way out for me" Lauren mumbled as she began to cry.

Damn it, she caved!

In that moment, Bo knew that Lauren didn't keep this from her to hurt her. Because of anyone was having a worse time right now, it was Lauren. Bo didn't realise that she'd been through this much.

She walked forward, kneeling down in front of her. "There's always a way…" she whispered, reaching up to lift her chin. "… And I'm gonna find it" she told her.

Lauren was caught in her gaze again, it was like she was frozen. She still didn't understand though, why Bo wanted to free her so badly. "Why?"

Bo couldn't control her speech at that point, or her brain. Because when she looking into those eyes, that were filled with so much pain, and vulnerability; she forgot about everything else going on around them. And there was only four words left to say.

"Because I love you" she said.

"Why?" Lauren repeated her earlier question. "Why do you love me?" She didn't believe that someone like Bo could love someone as mundane as herself. Bo was meant for more than having a relationship with a human.

Since she didn't do this a lot, Bo was a bit surprised that she had to actually give Lauren a reason for her declaration. "Because you're not like anyone I've ever met, you're kind, you're selfless" she got up from the floor, sitting beside her again.

"Qualities that many _other_ people possess…" Lauren didn't buy it. "… Why would you want to love a primitive little human like me?"

"Don't call yourself that!" Bo raised her voice, she didn't mean to but she wasn't going to sit here and let Lauren tear herself down. "This's what being owned by him has done to you isn't it?" She saw it now. "You've lost your willpower"

Lauren shrugged, "There's not much use for it when everyone looks at you like you should be on a leash. I'm nothing to the Fae Bo, so what am I to you?" She asked her again.

Since talking wasn't getting them anywhere, Bo decided to go with the direct approach. She grabbed Lauren's face, and kissed her hard. She'd been wanting this for so long, ever since she fought her Mother. That was the last time that they'd shared anything.

She pulled back, keeping her eyes closed. " _Everything_ …" she answered her question. "… I don't care why you made the deal. You've lived under their rule long enough, and all for someone else? No…" She shook her head. "… It stops now"

"Not without a cure…" Lauren brought her back to reality. "… The terms of my servitude, were that in exchange for my services to his people, the Ash would let me use the resources at his disposal. I've been doing _exactly_ that for five years, and I'm not even close!"

Bo tried to calm her before she started crying again, seeing her upset made Bo want to tear the Ash in half. Something didn't seem right to her about all this, but she was going to need time to figure it out. "Not yet, but you will be. And I'm gonna help you"

"I still have to go back to him, if I don't go willingly then he'll just come back with another group of guards and next time they won't be gentle. I won't let him hurt you…" Lauren grabbed Bo's hand, "… Or Kenzi"

"So what'd we do now?" Bo hated this, but Lauren was right. Lachlan would come back, and as much as Bo wanted to believe that she could take them on. She was just one person. He had an army.

Lauren smiled, "We make the most of tonight" she kissed her again, letting Bo lay her down on the bed. The fact that she'd come clean to Bo and told her the truth. Lifted a weight off of Lauren's shoulders, she'd been feeling guilty for Nadia's illness for so long.

Because she did believe that it was her fault, she was the one who asked her to come with her to Africa. If she hadn't then nothing would've happened. But there was a Pro and a Con to that scenario.

If she'd never gone to Africa with Nadia, then her Girlfriend would be okay. And she'd be living a normal human life, somewhere far from here.

But if she hadn't gone to Africa, then Nadia wouldn't have gotten sick and she wouldn't have joined the Light Fae in the hopes of helping her. And that meant she wouldn't have met Bo, and she wouldn't have fallen in love with a beautiful and yet very stubborn Succubus.

And that was worth everything that she'd been through in the last five years.

 _Everything_.

 **….**

 **A/N: Well. There it is, hope it reads okay. I'm going to pass out on my bed now, get myself recharged for the list of requests that I have set for tomorrow. Lol. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the first request made by BoLoFan18. Hope I've done it justice. Have fun everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Talk (1x13)**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Everything was up in the air right now.

Bo had come so far in such a short time. She'd made amazing friends, established a business, not a legitimate one but it was a work in progress. She'd fallen in love, but that was a difficult situation in itself.

Because even though she was with Dyson, she still couldn't bury the feelings that she still had for Lauren. The more that she thought about it now, the more she realised that she didn't actually make a choice between the two of them.

In fact, she found herself falling for Lauren more than she did Dyson. But then things went down the tubes with them after their first night together, so Bo started fresh and latched onto Dyson. It wasn't like he was pushing her away either.

But there was the nagging in the back of her mind, the voice that was telling her she'd made a horrible mistake. Only she could barely hear that voice, because an even louder one was telling her that Lauren couldn't be trusted.

Not after what she did.

Of course, that was why she agreed to this little chat. Lauren had practically saved Bo's life by arming her with the Kushang Amulet. If she'd faced Aife without it, she wouldn't be alive right now. And Bo promised that if she made it out alive, that she owed her their talk.

That didn't mean that she wasn't dreading it though, especially after that kiss that Lauren planted on her before she left to fight her Mother. It caught Bo completely off guard, it was like someone had knocked her off of her feet.

Bo had forgotten what it felt like to kiss her, she missed it.

Since Kenzi still wasn't a fan of Lauren's, and Bo didn't want to have such a private conversation in the Dal where every Fae with a working pair of ears would be listening, she asks Hale for Lauren's address so that she could speak with her in private.

Hale wasn't supposed to give it to her, but with the Ash dead there wasn't any point of following his orders anymore. So he was more than happy to give it to her.

Which led Bo here, in a fancy apartment building. She didn't expect anything less for the Light Fae's Chief of Medicine. She hadn't told Lauren that she was coming by, mostly because she was too nervous to call or even text. So she decided to just show up.

She stood outside Lauren's door, trying to breathe through her anxiousness. "It's just a talk, you can do this Bo…" She coached herself, feeling like she needed it. She could never think straight when she was around Lauren. "… Okay, it's now or never" she knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, Lauren answered the door. Confused as to why Bo was standing there like a lemon. "Bo? What're you doing here? How'd you know where I lived?" She had so many questions.

"Hale sorta gave me your address…" Bo smiled bashfully. "… I believe that I owe you a talk. Unless you're busy? We can do it another time, it's fine" she kind of wanted to run for the hills, but she knew that if they didn't talk now then they'd have to talk eventually.

Lauren shook her head, holding the door open for her. "No, I'm not busy. Please, come in" she stepped aside for her to come through.

Bo walked forward, seeing her amazingly decorated apartment. It was pristine, definitely Lauren's taste. And nothing like the Clubhouse, she wouldn't find any cockroaches here. "I like your place, it's nice to be in a house and not smell rotting wood" she chuckled.

"I would imagine it is…" Lauren smiled, closing the front door. "… Can I get you anything? A beer, or a glass of wine?" She wasn't expecting any visitors, but luckily she had both left in her fridge.

"Beer's fine" Bo said.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll just get the beers" Lauren gestured to the couch before running off to the kitchen.

That gave Bo time to look around some more, Lauren's Tv was a thing of beauty. Kenzi would have a field day with this thing. It had to be bigger than anything she'd seen. Then there was the couch, when Bo sat on it she almost sank in due to how soft it was.

Now her own couch, was more like a work bench with fabric. It had no lumbar support at all, she could definitely get used to living in this kind of apartment. But sadly, she was destined to remain at the Clubhouse until further notice.

Lauren made her way over to the couch, handing Bo an ice cold bottle of beer. She could see by Bo's body language that she was nervous. "You're freaking out about this, aren't you?" She sipped her beer.

"Am I that transparent?" Bo laughed, clearly she wasn't hiding it well.

"Kinda" Lauren replied.

Bo ran a hand through her hair, giving it a shake. "Sorry, I've just been a little anxious about us talking about what happened. It wasn't a fun day for me. I mean, it was. Until it wasn't" she sucked at this, but oddly that made sense to her.

To be honest, Lauren was scared of having this conversation too. Mostly because she was the bad guy in this, to Bo anyway. But she wanted to explain herself, because what happened that night still messed with her head.

"I never meant to hurt you Bo" she said.

"Maybe not, but you did…" Bo met her gaze. "… I've felt heartache before, a long time ago. But when it happened with you, nothing could've prepared me for that feeling. You broke my heart that night" she was glad that she finally said it.

Even though it killed her to repeat the words.

Lauren didn't feel much like drinking anymore, so she placed her beer bottle on the coffee table to the side of them. "I didn't sleep with you because he told me to…" She faced her again. "… I won't lie to you, he did suggest it. But I had no intention of following through on it"

"Are we talking about the same night? Because I'm pretty sure that we did sleep together, so you did follow through on it" Bo drank more of her beer, she should've asked for something stronger.

"You're right, I did. But I didn't do it for him, or because he ordered me to. I wanted it to happen, even if he didn't suggest it we would've taken those steps by ourselves" Lauren said.

Bo could agree with her on that, but she'd told her this before. "Yes, but it would've been because we both wanted it. Not because your boss told you to keep me busy!" She got up from the couch, placing the beer on coffee table. "I can't do this" she started to walk to the front door.

Lauren couldn't stop her from leaving, but that didn't mean that she couldn't tell her the true reason as to why she went to Bo that night. "I did it because I was falling for you!"

Hearing that, made Bo stop in her tracks. Just as her hand was about to reach for the handle, did Lauren actually just say that? Or was that beer stronger than the label advertised?

"Actually, I _did_ fall for you…" Lauren stood from the couch. "… I fell hard, and I fell fast. I knew what Vex would do to you if you confronted him. I really was just trying to protect you Bo" she sighed.

"I didn't need protecting" Bo kept her back turned to her, she was holding every ounce of resolve that she had left. And it wasn't easy, because it threatening to break at any moment.

Lauren took a few steps forward, "I know that now. And I know that the way I went about things probably wasn't the best. But I never for a second, meant to hurt you. You have to believe me Bo" she was hoping that she would.

That was Bo's problem, "I do…" She turned around, seeing that Lauren was walking closer towards her. "… But it doesn't change what happened" she said.

"No, it doesn't. It's like you said, I broke your heart. I made a choice that I'll regret for the rest of my life, and I wish that I could take it back. But I can't, if you don't want to be friends anymore then I understand…" Lauren opened the front door, "… I won't stop you this time"

Bo watched Lauren walk away, she was really going to let her leave. Just like that. But Bo couldn't move, her feet didn't want to move. She shouldn't be feeling like this, she was with Dyson now. Even though he was AWOL at the moment.

Some Boyfriend he turned out to be.

She didn't have control over her actions right now, because her brain wasn't the one calling the shots. It was her heart. It made her close the door, and turn around. And then it made her do the one thing that she'd been wanting to do since that night.

She closed the distance between her and Lauren, spinning her around and bringing her into the most unexpected kiss. She even caught herself off guard, given that it was her who initiated it. "I fell for you too…" she whispered. "… But—"

"You're with Dyson…" Lauren kept her eyes closed, resting against her. She wasn't expecting anything from Bo. "… I understand. It's probably for the best anyway" she pulled away, stepping backward and keeping a safe distance between them.

"Why?" Bo asked.

Lauren took a breath. "He's Fae, he can heal you, feed you. Things that I can never do, it's better for you if you're with someone like yourself Bo. It's okay" she understood it better than anyone, being the Doctor to the Fae and all.

Bo shook her head, she didn't like hearing that. "You think I care about that? I don't want a relationship with someone because it's convenient for me. I want to be with someone because I love them, and enjoy their company"

"And now you have Dyson, who ticks all of those boxes for you. You don't need me getting in the way, so from now on I'll go my way and you'll go yours. You're unaligned, so it's not like we have to see each other" Lauren was just trying to make it easier for her.

"So what? We go our separate ways, pretending that we don't feel what we feel? Can you really do that?" Bo asked her. "Can you really go on with your life and forget me?"

Lauren sighed, laughing a little. "Can I? No…" She shook her head, "… Will I? Yes. If it means that you'll be happy" At the end of the day, that was all she wanted. For Bo to be safe and happy with her life.

"What about you?" Bo approached her. "What about _your_ happiness?" She wasn't going to let her do this, sign away her own happiness just to make sure that Bo could have it with someone else.

"I've had five years to learn the art of loneliness. What's another five more?" Lauren was treating this then only way that she could, by joking about it. It was kind of like a defence mechanism of hers.

Bo rubbed her face in frustration. "Why do you have to be so damn selfless? I've done nothing but treat you like crap in these last few months. Why do you care if I'm happy or not?" She didn't get an answer from her, "I can't forget you Lauren! I don't _want_ to" she said.

"Then what _do_ you want Bo?" It was Lauren's turn to ask the question.

"I wanted this to work, but then you had to go and do what you did. And as much as I want to move passed it, you hurt me" Bo was on the verge of breaking, but she wasn't going to let herself.

Lauren understood all of that, but that wasn't what she asked. "No Bo, I didn't ask you what you _wanted_. I asked you, what do you _want_? In this moment, right now…" She stood closer to her. "… What'd you want?" She asked her again.

Oh shit!

Bo was caught in the net again, and this time she didn't want to find a way out. What she was about to do, was the wrong thing to do. Considering she had a Boyfriend, but then again, if he really loved her then why had he taken off?

"You…" she crashed her lips against Lauren's, tugging at her hips to bring her close. "… What is it?" She pulled away, studying her face as she held her face. "About you, that drives me crazy?" She honestly didn't have an answer.

"I've been asking myself the same question about you too" Lauren resumed their kiss, they were heading for the same place as before. Only now it was even more complicated because Bo had a Boyfriend now.

And as much as Lauren wanted to tell Bo to go home, and that what they were doing wasn't right. And it certainly wasn't fair to Dyson, not that Lauren cared about him that much. He'd never shown her any kind of kindness.

She couldn't bring herself to stop this kiss, because she'd been wanting this ever since the day that Bo went to face her Mother. That kiss was out of impulse, Lauren didn't know if she was going to see Bo again. So it came natural to her.

Bo on the other hand, was also feeling bad about this. Not that she was doing it, that it felt so right. It felt better than it did when she kissed Dyson, did that mean that she didn't love as much as she thought?

Or did it mean that she loved Lauren more?

She would have to really work out whether she was coming or going, because she didn't want to hurt Dyson. And she didn't want to hurt Lauren either, more than that she didn't want to end up losing one of them if she made a choice.

But for now she wasn't going to think about it at all. Because it would throw her off her game, and she wanted this too much to stop it now.

Lauren pulled away abruptly, mostly because her lips felt like they were swollen. And she needed to actually breathe before she passed out from the lack of air. "Maybe we should finish our talk?" She suggested, looking dazed.

Bo shook her head, "No more talking" she kissed her again, this time not intending to come back up for air. She came her dreading the talk that she and Lauren were supposed to have, thinking that she would just end up reliving her heartbreak.

Which she did, to a point.

But now, she would give this whole thing a positive A+.

 **….**

 **A/N: Lol. Let me know what you thought! Much love xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This one comes to you all as a request for Glitznglamourj. (Hope I spelt that right!) I've always wanted to see this happen on the show. But alas, the Writers decided to just make things up as they went.**

 **And just a side note, I only just realised that not only was Persephone Bo's Stepmother, but she was also her cousin. And they did stuff! Ew! Also, now that I've been thinking it over in my head, Rainer had the same handprint as Bo.**

 **Jack said that his mark never fades on his children! Was Rainer his son? Is that why she had such a connection with him, in which case Bo slept with her cousin and her brother. The writers took a massive turn down Incest Avenue.**

 **I would've loved the show just fine without it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Beside the Dying Fire (3x10)**

 **The Dal**

Bo felt amazing.

Her Dawning had changed her in ways that she never even imagined, she felt like she could take on anything. In fact she was dying for some action, so she could take down a criminal or a monster even. She could use the practice.

As much as she wanted that, she couldn't stop thinking about her Girlfriend. The look on Lauren's face this morning was stuck in Bo's mind. Lauren almost looked sad when she saw her, like something was bothering her.

And Bo wanted to get to the bottom of it, because if it was something that she'd done then she wanted to make it right as soon as possible. The only reason she made it through her Dawning was because the thought of her and Lauren being happy again made her see it through.

She wanted back what they had at the start of their relationship, before everything started to go wrong. Before she slept with Dyson to heal, she still felt terrible for that. She would've slept with anyone, but he happened to be there at the time.

It was just one of those things.

Bo had been wanting to take a trip with Lauren for a while now, and as much as she'd love to go somewhere hot and tropical. She only just realised, that she didn't have a passport, at least not a real one.

Of course, she could always find a Fae travel agent. But she'd heard that the process wasn't kind on the Human body, and she wasn't about to put Lauren in harm's way. So she thought of finding somewhere local to take her.

Money wasn't something Bo had, at all. But she did have her powers, which had grown even more stronger now thanks to her dawning. But she was still out of options, she had no idea where to go that was romantic.

Because she needed it to be that, her relationship with Lauren had taken a massive strain in the weeks of her training. They were just out of sync, it would take time to rebuild what they lost.

Bo sat at the bar, polishing off her third beer. She didn't even hear Dyson stand beside her until he touched her arm. "Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?" She heard a mumble, but she just thought that it was the sound of her mind turning to mush.

"I asked if you'd be up for helping me with a case. A few young offenders have been murdered, it looks like it might be Fae related. With Tamsin off for a few days, I could use a hand" he said.

"Oh uh, I'd love to help. Honestly, but…" She bowed her head with a laugh, he was the last person that she should be confiding in. "… I just kind of need this weekend to figure some things out. Otherwise I'd be happy to help" she was going to leave it at that.

Dyson nodded, "Okay, if you're sure that you're okay?" He noticed that she was a bit distant as she sat there alone.

Bo smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, just some post dawning adjustments. But best of luck with the case, I hope you catch the guy…" She watched him leave with a final goodbye, then Trick came into view. "… Why is this so hard?" She leaned her head in her hands.

"What?" Trick didn't follow.

"I'm trying to figure out a place that I can take Lauren for the weekend, we are in major need of some quality time. I'm afraid that I'll lose her if I don't do something" she chose to confide in her Grandfather. After all, he was her Family.

But luckily for her, Trick knew just the place. "Today might just be your lucky day" he smiled at her.

Bo liked the sound of that. "What've you got for me Gramps?" She leaned over the bar, closer to hear what he had to say.

"Do you remember my friend Donny? You saved his husband Christoph from the Lich?" Trick watched her nod. "Well, he has a cabin overlooking the lake. It's only a few miles drive from her. I'm sure if I asked, he'd be happy to lend you the property for the weekend. He owes you one" Without Bo, Donny wouldn't have had his goodbye.

She grabbed his hands, giving them a squeeze. "And this is why you're the world's greatest Grandfather! That would be amazing Trick, I'll go and tell Lauren. Give me a call when you've got the okay from him" she tapped the bar top and then ran off out the door.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Later)**

If she was being honest, Lauren was having a terrible day. She was nowhere close to finishing her mountain of paperwork, she and Bo still weren't back on track, and her vacuum broke so she couldn't clean her apartment.

God was punishing her.

So she decided to just lay in bed, with her shades closed, and the blanket over her head. It was comfy, and dark. Just the way she liked it. She didn't know where her relationship with Bo was heading.

She didn't even know if she had the energy for this anymore, she loved Bo. More than anything in the world, there was no denying that. But they'd just grown too far apart. And even though she apologised for it, Lauren still couldn't stop picturing her Girlfriend in Dyson's arms.

Every time she'd see him, she felt like he was snickering behind her back. Telling himself that Bo was better off with him, and was wasting her time with Lauren when they had no future.

Maybe she was.

But what kind of woman would she be if she just let this go, if she didn't fight for what she and Bo shared. Because what they had was special, she knew that in her heart. But why make it so hard for them if they were really meant to be together?

Unless this was all a joke, and she and Bo were just meant to have this epic love. But once Lauren perished from her mortality, Bo would be free to find another. For however long she lived for.

Suddenly, Lauren heard a door slam from outside of her room. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors. "Just one day…" She moaned under sheets. "… Just one, peaceful, quiet day. Is that too much to ask for?" She was talking to herself, because no one was listening.

"Lauren?"

Then Lauren rose from her nest, hearing Bo's voice begin to get closer. She didn't think that she'd see her for the rest of the day. It was a wonder that she wasn't off with Dyson working a new case. She waited, then watched her bedroom door open.

"Hey, I've been calling you. Didn't you get my messages?" Bo walked into the room, seeing that it was like a cave in here. Everything was dark. "Is everything okay? Are you sick?" She approached her Girlfriend's bed.

"No, I'm not sick. I just had a bit of a headache, so I thought it'd be best to lay down for a while in the dark. It's not like I have anything going on today anyway" Lauren scratched her head.

Bo jumped on the bed with her, smiling wide. "Actually, you do. Sorry, let me rephrase that. _We_ , have plans today. So come on, get up and get dressed!" She tried to tug her hands, trying to get her up.

Lauren frowned, staying put. "Why? Where're we going?" She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Look, I know you hate surprises. But I've got a really good one planned for you, I've been thinking things over and I've come to the conclusion that we need to get away for a bit, just the two of us. So come on, let's go!" Bo said again.

Now she was just confused, Bo showed no interest before this. So what changed her mind? Lauren got up from her bed, going to her bathroom to grab a change of clothes. When she reemerged minutes later, she saw Bo packing her a bag. "I'm perfectly capable of packing myself"

"I know, but this way it's just easier. Plus, I don't have time for you to spend an hour folding them nearly and then placing them in the bag, I just want us to leave already" Bo continued to throw various items in the bag.

"Can you at least give me a clue as to where we're going?" Lauren asked, this was why she hated surprises. She liked planning ahead, it was so much more simpler.

Bo shook her head, finishing up with the bag. "Nope! Sorry babe, you're just gonna have to trust me on this one…" She then realised that her words were stupid. "… Which is something that you've been having a hard time doing lately. Not that I blame you" she smiled softly.

Laure sighed, "Bo, it's not that I don't trust you" she didn't want to talk about this now.

"I know, it's fine. That's what this weekend is all about, us. Maybe we can find our way back to a happier place. Because that's all I want, I don't see myself with anyone else. I just want you, so can you trust me?" Bo stood close to her.

"Of course I can, let's go then shall we?" Lauren smiled, gesturing to the door. The couple left the apartment, hand in hand. It felt nice to do this, it'd been forever. Since Bo was driving, Lauren had no idea where they were headed.

But when they stopped at the Dal, she couldn't help the angry look on her face. Because that's where she thought Bo was planning to take her. Like they didn't come here enough! But Bo quickly explained that she just needed to pick something up from Trick that was important to their journey.

Once that was done, they were in their way.

Bo drove with the top down, taking a turn down a dirt road. Lauren would've been scared of what to expect, if she didn't notice the confident look on Bo's face. She clearly had something up her sleeve.

When Bo told her that they were getting closer to their stop, she had Lauren keep her eyes closed for the remainder of their drive. And being honourable, she didn't open her eyes for a second.

Pulling the car to a stop, Bo took a second to check out their new digs. This wasn't a cabin, it was a mansion made of logs. She could get used to living here. She rounded the car, opening Lauren's door and helping her out of the car.

Bo stood behind Lauren, her hands covering her Girlfriend's eyes as they walked forward. It turned out that she was actually good at this surprising thing. "Okay, ready?" She watched Lauren nod her head. "Surprise!" She dropped her hands.

Lauren opened her eyes, seeing the beautiful house before her. She heard the chirping of birds on the way over, and the rustling of the trees. She figured that they were in the middle of nowhere, but this place was amazing.

"Oh wow!" She breathed, feeling Bo's arms encircle her waist. "Who's house is this?" She knew that Bo could barely afford a pack of beer, not that money mattered to her but Bo definitely wasn't paying for this accommodation.

Bo rested her chin on Lauren's shoulder, taking in the sight. "A friend loaned it to me for the weekend, I thought it would be a good place for us to talk things out. No Fae, no Light, no Dark…" She walked around her, "… Just us" she smiled.

"I don't know what to say" Lauren shook her head with a laugh, she never expected something like this from Bo. In a way though, it had renewed her faith in them making it as a couple.

"You don't have to say anything…" Bo inched closer to her, looking into her eyes. "… I love you, Lauren. And I don't ever want to lose you, so I'm gonna spend this entire weekend showing you just how much I need you. And that I'm done being thoughtless" she kissed her gently.

Lauren had missed kisses like these, the soft and gentle ones that were filled with just the right amount of passion. "You're not thoughtless Bo" she didn't think that, she just thought that Bo had a hard time knowing the right thing to do sometimes.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I am. Or at least, I have been lately. Especially towards you, and I'm sorry for that. You're the most important person in my life, and I'm not giving this up without one hell of a fight" she held her face.

"Me neither…" Lauren had wanting to hear these words from her for a long time now. And it felt good to finally hear them. She followed Bo inside the house, seeing that it was just as amazing in here as it was outside. "… These are some friends you have, this place is beautiful"

"Sure is…" Bo set the bags down by the couch, she was contemplating whether or not to stay here longer. She'd need to think about it. "… And it's all ours, no interruptions, no distractions" she spun Lauren around, kissing her.

Lauren hummed, she'd really missed being like this. "Sounds heavenly. So what's on the agenda for this weekend? Or is it still a surprise?" Not knowing was driving her insane.

Bo didn't really have anything planned per se, she was just winging it. To be honest, she didn't even know if she could get Lauren to leave the City with her. Not after everything that's happened in the last few weeks.

But she did get her out here, which was a big accomplishment. "Uh, I just thought we could talk and reconnect. I think we need to use this time constructively" she wrapped her arms around her Girlfriend's waist.

"Wise words Succubus…" Lauren was impressed, these were the last things that she expected to hear come out of Bo's mouth. "… I'm glad we're doing this. Over the last couple of weeks, I've been worrying about where we're heading" she admitted.

"I know, I have too. But we're gonna get back on track, I don't want to lose this. It's too amazing, so we'll just have to lay all our cards out on the table. Even if some things are hurtful to talk about, we need to confront them and then move on" Bo was ready for this.

Lauren was all for that. "You sound so grown up. I guess your Dawning did more than just evolve your Faeness. It's a nice sight to see"

Bo blushed, a compliment was always a good thing. "The only sight worth seeing is you, so how about we get unpacked and then decide what to do for our first night?" She kissed her again.

"Sure…" Lauren helped Bo with the bags, going to the master bedroom. And the room was fantastic, a king sized bed sat against the far wall, it was literally big enough for over a dozen people. The bathroom was magnificent, a steam shower, and a giant bathtub.

Her Girlfriend was scoring major points for choice of Venue.

Once they had gotten everything unpacked, Bo went into the living room to light the fire. Only she couldn't find anything to light her match, if you could even call it a match, it was long and very thin.

"… Need some help with that?" Lauren stood behind her, seeing her struggle to figure out how it worked. Which was funny, but really annoying her since she knew the right way.

"No, I am perfectly capable of lighting a fire…" Bo looked around the fireplace again. "… If I could just find something to light the damn match!" She let out angrily.

Lauren bent down, taking the long match from her. She checked the roof of the fireplace, seeing the ignition patch just above it. She scratched the tip of the match against it, watching it spark up a flame. "There, see how easy that was?" She chuckled, dropping the match onto the fire logs.

Within a few minutes, the fire was roaring.

"It's official, I suck at everything" Bo was actually starting to believe that, she sucked at most things isn't general. But one thing she'd been wining out on was sucking at being a Girlfriend. Because she hadn't been much of one to Lauren lately.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it could've happened to anyone. So, I checked the fridge and it's fully stocked. What'd you say I make us something and then we can start talking?" Lauren was nervous about it, but Bo was right about before. They had to get passed it.

Otherwise they weren't going to get over this little bump.

Bo nodded, "Sounds like a plan, would you like some help?" For some reason, she was feeling like this was their first date. And the feeling of butterflies flying around in her stomach was back. She wondered if it was just her that was feeling it.

"Love some" Lauren smiled, helping Bo up off of the floor and led her into the kitchen.

An hour, and one bottle of cooking sherry later; their dinner time had come and gone. And they were now sitting in front of the fireplace starting their second bottle of wine. "As surprises go, it's definitely one of the better ones I've had" Lauren said.

"One huh? Well, at least I did one thing right. So, what'd you want to talk about?" Bo drank her wine, she really was terrified of this. But it had to happen.

Lauren didn't know what she was letting herself in for by agreeing to this, but she still had a few things to get off her chest. "Why don't we go back to where it all started? The day you slept with Dyson" saying it, cut her like a knife.

Bo put her glass down, turning to face Lauren. "I don't know what else I can say about that, it didn't mean anything to me. What Dyson and I had is in the past for a reason, because I don't love him like that anymore"

"I don't doubt that Bo, really I don't. But if you knew that you weren't healing properly, why didn't you tell me?" Lauren asked.

"I dunno, I thought that maybe I could fight it. And I did, I fought it for so long. I pushed my hunger down, and kept pushing until finally it wanted to take me over. I fought it for you, because I didn't want to be with other people. I wanted to be Monogamous, for you" Bo said.

That was one thing that she wanted more than anything, to be with Lauren and only Lauren. Her Succubus nature was a constant burden, because it was ruining her relationship with the one person that she loved more than anything.

Lauren understood all that, and she was grateful to Bo for trying so hard when the fight that she was in wasn't easy. "I know that you hate hearing it but, Monogamy isn't an option for your kind. It's not in your nature Bo"

Bo found herself welling up, her Girlfriend was right. She did hate hearing that, because it was a load of crap! "That's funny, because people used to say that I couldn't be unaligned. And yet here I am" she looked into the fire, thinking about what Lauren just said.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. I'm a Doctor to the Fae Bo, if anyone could've understood it, it was me" Lauren just wanted to know why.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" Bo whipped her head around, "But it didn't matter, because I ended up doing that anyway. When I told you that night, about what happened with Dyson. I honestly thought that was the end for us" she hated herself for what she did.

And if she could take it back, she would.

Lauren felt a traitorous tear roll down her cheek, "So did I" That was the truth, because when Bo told her that night. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, she didn't think that Bo would ever do that to her.

But it wasn't as if it was intentional, because she knew that Bo wasn't that kind of person. She wouldn't sleep with Dyson for any reason other than to heal, it was part of Bo's nature.

"I worry, everyday…" This was hard for Bo to say, but she wanted to get it all out in the open so that they could move on and be stronger than ever. "… That you'll leave me, that you'll find someone who's everything that I'm not, it terrifies me"

"You seriously worry about that?" Lauren never imagined that she'd hear this come out of Bo's mouth. Bo was never scared of anything, so to hear this was a shock.

Bo took a breath, breathing through her tears. She wasn't crying hysterically but she was close to it. "Look at us! You're an amazing genius, you save lives nearly everyday. And me, I never even finished High School. What possible reason do you have to stay with me?"

That was one thing that Lauren hated herself for, when she hit Bo with that same comment on the same day that she slept with Dyson. But Lauren said it out of anger, because she and Bo were in the middle of a tiff when it happened. She apologised for it later of course, but like her own reservations it was always with Bo in the back of her mind.

So now Lauren was going to answer her question, "I don't care about any of that Bo…" She watched Bo turn her head. "… I don't care if you didn't finish High School, I don't care that you live in a house that literally has no walls! I choose to be with you, because I love you" she said.

"Yeah, and all I do is hurt you…" Bo replied, looking into her eyes. "… Maybe you would be better off without me" she didn't know why she was saying this, but the more she thought of it, the worse her head was.

"Is that what you want? You want me to leave you? And then what? We're both miserable for the rest of our lives, because we will be. I can promise you that!" Lauren stood from the floor, going to the kitchen to find something stronger than wine.

Bo got up and followed her, watching her grab a bottle of Whiskey. "What else can we do Lauren? You don't deserve to be in this kind of relationship, not after everything you've been through. You shouldn't have to share me with other people!"

She didn't get an answer from Lauren, she just watched her Girlfriend knock back countless glasses of whiskey. "Stop it!" She took the bottle form her. "We both know that three glasses is your limit" she couldn't help her smile. Lauren really couldn't hold her booze.

Even that made Lauren laugh, but then those laughs turned to cries as she fell into Bo's arms. "What're we gonna do?" She asked, hoping that Bo would have answer.

"I don't want this life for you…" Bo hugged her, running a hand through the back of her hair as she rested against her shoulder. "… I want you to have what you deserve, a _normal_ life. With a normal relationship, and I can't give you that" she found herself crying now.

Because the thought of this being over, was too much to handle.

Lauren did what felt right in that moment, she kissed her. "I don't want normal…" She whispered, holding Bo's face in her hands. "… I want you"

Bo held her close, hearing that made her heart flutter in her chest. There was no way that she was letting them end this. It was worth too much to give up. "You've got me"

"Then that's enough…" Lauren said, she had no doubt that Bo loved her. Because she could see it when they would look at each other, her own love was reciprocated ten fold. "… I love you too much to let this ruin us"

"I love you too…" Bo smiled. "… We won't let it ruin us, I promise" she kissed her again, leaving it longer. Since this was supposed to be a weekend to reconnect, Bo thought it best to actually do that. So she walked Lauren over to the fireplace.

Within minutes they were out of their clothes and on the floor, this was the perfect opportunity for them to get back into the swing of things. To connect again, on an emotional and physical level. They needed this.

Lauren had forgotten how good this felt, not just the sex but being so close with the person that she loved. Sharing herself with them. They continued to roll around on the bed, it didn't seem like it was ending.

Which was fine with them.

The closeness was getting out of hand, their hands joined tightly as they continued to get swept up in their moment. It wasn't until the fire burned out that they finally stopped and fell asleep.

 **Next Morning**

When Bo opened her eyes next, all she saw was the back of Lauren's blonde hair. Leaning up on her hand, she noticed that her Girlfriend was still fast asleep. The night didn't start off great, she didn't like admitting her fears to anyone. But she did, and now she felt ten pounds lighter.

She watched the sun shine through the shades, she didn't know what time it was but clearly it was well into the morning. And although she wanted to get up and get some coffee, she couldn't bring herself to move right now.

So she just wrapped her arms around Lauren as she still slept, burying her nose into Girlfriend's neck and breathing her in. This was how she always wanted it to be, just them without any distractions.

But their life wasn't that simple, something always got in the way. But now Bo was going to make it her mission to make sure that it didn't ruin what they had. Looking into the fireplace, she still saw a small flame beneath the burnt logs. It was fading with every second.

That's what she used to think about her relationship with Lauren, when they first got together. They burned bright, until things started going wrong and their flame started to fizzle out slowly. But now it was back, and holding steady.

"Deep in thought?" Lauren spoke as she opened her eyes, she could feel that Bo was awake but she hadn't said anything yet. She fell onto he back, looking up at her.

Bo smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "It's nothing that can't take a backseat. How'd you sleep?"

In a word? Amazing, Lauren felt so much better after last night. "Good, I'm glad that we did this. I think if we hadn't, things would've gotten really bad" she said.

That was something that Bo had thought about too, and that was the whole reason why she brought Lauren here. Even though she was willing to let her go last night, but it wasn't because she didn't want this. It was mostly because she thought that Lauren could do better.

"I know, but we did. And even though we still have a lot to work on, I think we're gonna be okay. Because I can't lose you" Bo wasn't going to let it happen, it took extremes to make her realise it.

Lauren reached her hand up, resting her palm against Bo's cheek. "You won't" she said.

They spent the rest of their morning reconnecting again, and again. Taking this trip was a godsend, Bo would take this over a murder case any day.

 **….**

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the trip that we never saw happen. Hope you all liked it, remember to leave me a review of what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a request made by FrenChi. Hope I've done it right. Let me know, enjoy xoxo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: For You (4x12)**

 **Clubhouse**

After finding the information in the archives about Rainer, there was no way that Lauren could keep it or herself. History's knowledge of him wasn't good, not in the slightest. It depicted him as a horned monster, one that brought death and destruction.

How could she not tell Bo about this? That's why she got over to the Clubhouse as fast as she could, but when she got there; she found that Bo and Rainer were already planning on going somewhere. And Lauren being Lauren, she even helped them with the location.

She just couldn't help it.

But that didn't meant that she still didn't demand to speak with Bo in private, because she did. Which was where she was now, in Bo's bedroom like she'd been a thousand times before. Only now, she and Bo were barely on speaking terms.

Not that she needed a good reason, Bo had cut all of them out when she came back with Rainer in tow. The whole situation baffled Lauren, because Bo had known him for less than five minutes and she was claiming that he was the love of her life.

What about that sentence, screamed _'Sane'_?

Clearly there was something wrong with her, but as long as she didn't want to see Lauren then she couldn't examine her for anything. They stood silently for over five minutes, she knew that they were supposed to be fighting but even in this moment. Lauren still found herself gazing at her.

"I didn't see you at Hale's funeral…" Bo spoke first, she didn't want to fight but no one had been on her side lately. "… Are you so indebted to the Dark that you couldn't come and mourn with the rest of us?" Her tone was dry.

Lauren couldn't help her laugh, nothing about this was funny. But she found herself unable to stop. "Coming from the Dark Succubus herself? Bit hypocritical, don't you think?" She didn't get an answer. "Look, I didn't come here to argue with you" she sighed.

"Then why'd you come here Lauren?" Bo asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Instead of boring her with a bunch of information that would take her too long to explain, Lauren picked up the book that she placed on the bed. Opening it up and turning to the right page, then handed it to Bo. "Read it"

Bo held the book in her hands, looking down and reading the words. The book didn't look real, the ink was smudged and it smelt funny. She saw a picture of some kind of Fae monster, but the name of it was Rainer. And he had the same abilities as her new Boyfriend.

"What is this? Some lame attempt to try and get me to see sense?" Bo touched the writing with her fingers, coming away with black smudge marks in her fingers. "I'll give you an A+ for your Calligraphy skills, but and F for effort. Seriously Lauren, what the hell are you trying to pull?!" She passed the book back to her.

Knowing that Bo was going to act this way, was something that Lauren was expecting. So she just took the book back, "I'm not trying to pull anything! This is real! You're forgetting one important thing, before you saved him from that train there was no memory of Rainer existing" she said.

"So?" Bo shrugged.

"So, now that he's back; the books are catching up. Ancient texts, journals, anything that referenced him before Trick wrote him out of existence are starting to return! And if any of this is true, he's not the selfless hero that you think he is" Lauren was just trying to get her to understand.

Bo turned away, she didn't want to hear this. "You expect me to believe this? Because I'm fairly certain that the guy in my kitchen doesn't have horns, I think I would've noticed by now" she wasn't buying it.

Lauren turned the page again, "Tell me something then Bo, if this was fake and Rainer was really the amazing person that you think he is; then why does this book contain information about a reborn Valkyrie and a Zamora Clan member being killed?"

Not knowing what to say, Bo checked the page that Lauren was pointing at. Seeing the writing there, in black ink. She wasn't lying, it was there. She also saw that it mentioned something about a Warrior and a Queen, and that one of them would die soon.

That was awesome timing given the news that she'd received off of Rainer's friend Rosette, according to her Bo was the Queen that the books spoke about. Which meant that she was the one who might have to die.

Bo turned around, walking to her window. She saw the pink sky through the cracks of the wooden boards, the sun was setting. That was her favourite time of day. "I'm sorry for what I said about Hale's funeral, that wasn't fair" she said.

Lauren didn't know what was going through Bo's mind right now, but since she was giving an apology then she'd take it. "It's okay, I'm sorry for not being there. I should've, I just didn't know if I could do it…" She thought about her friend. "… You know, say goodbye"

"Hale was a good man, and now he's dead. Because of me" Bo bowed her head, why did everything always have something to do with her?

"You? How is it your fault?" Lauren asked.

Bo spun around, "Because the Queen that your book speaks about? They think it's me, which means that what happened to Tamsin and Hale was a consequence of my stupid destiny!" She hated herself right now.

Now that Bo had brought it up, Lauren was still a little confused about that. "What happened to the girl that didn't do destiny? That's what you always used to say, that life was what you make it. So what changed your mind?"

"I was naïve back then, and how can I not believe in it when it's written about in books that were made before I even existed? I didn't want any of this, I just wanted a simple life. Clearly someone else has other plans for me" Bo didn't know what else to say.

This was her life, and she had to live it the way she was meant to. It didn't matter what she thought about destiny, because her's was trying to suffocate her.

"No Bo…" Lauren shook her head, she needed to get the old Bo back. The one that laughed at destiny. "… No one can tell you what your future is going to be like, it's not written in this book, or any book for that matter. You're the writer, and your future changes ever second" she said.

"How?" Bo frowned.

"With every decision you make, nothing is set in stone. You can choose how your life will turn out, no one holds power over your life. It's like you used to say…" Lauren smiled at her. "… Life, is what you make it"

Why was it even when they were supposed to be arguing, that they got caught up in their usual staring match? Bo knew that it was wrong, but all she wanted to do in this moment was grab Lauren and kiss her hard. But she was with Rainer now, she shouldn't feel anything for her.

Only him.

"Things sure have changed, haven't they?" Bo cracked a smile at her, she didn't know how to respond to Lauren's little speech. She was just trying to control herself at this point.

Lauren nodded, "Yes they have, especially with us…" Before they got into another argument about their complicated relationship, Lauren decided that it was better to leave it be. "… Anyway, I just wanted to tell you about this. So that you could make a decision for yourself" she said.

"And what kind of decision would that be?" Bo asked.

To which Lauren just replied with a shrug. "Whatever decision you want, it's your life Bo. And he's your boyfriend, this's up to you now. You chose him once, you can decide whether or not to choose him again" she made a move to walk passed her, but was pulled back.

"I chose you first…" Bo held her wrist right, letting her emotions take hold of her for that moment. "… And you broke my heart" she breathed, feeling the sting in her heart like she did a year ago.

This was a sore subject for them both, mostly because Lauren never intended to let the break go on for that long. She really did just want some time, to figure things out in her head. But the longer she left it, things started to get in her way.

Taft.

The Una Mens.

She never intended for it to get that far.

"I never meant to hurt you…" She turned her head to the side, still not fully facing her ex. "… And I ended up doing that anyway, but it wasn't because I didn't care …" There it was, her resolve was gone. She spun around, her hands going to Bo's face and pulling her in for a quick kiss. "… I never stopped loving you, not for one second"

Bo was having a little trouble forming a thought after that kiss, it was unexpected, and yet so amazing. She only just heard what Lauren had told her, "If that's true, then why didn't you come with me after Evony's party?" She had to know that.

Lauren pulled away, but still stood close. "I did it for you…" She immediately saw the confused look on Bo's face. "… I knew how much Evony hated you, and I knew that she would try to kill you eventually. I couldn't let that happen"

"I don't understand…" Bo frowned, shaking her head as she continued to hold onto Lauren's wrists. "… Why did you stay with the Dark?"

"Because of you Bo…" Lauren stroked her cheek, "… Everything I do is for you" she said.

Bo couldn't let her leave again, this was too important. Clearly, what they shared was still in full effect because her heart was beating a hundred times a minute and her stomach was in knots. Which was something you only felt when you were head over heels for someone.

Or if you're ill, which Bo was fairly certain that she wasn't. So she was sticking with the _'Head Over Heels'_ theory.

Suddenly, they both pulled apart as they heard the creaking of a floorboard sound from behind them. It was Rainer, and clearly he knew that he'd interrupted something. "When you're ready Bo, I think I've figured something out" he tapped the doorframe and left.

"I guess that's my cue" Lauren went to grab her things and head out of the bedroom, but Bo stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No, stay here. I just need to have a little chat with Rainer, I don't want you to leave yet…" Bo wanted to replace the word _'Yet'_ with the word _'Ever'_. But she thought that'd be too much for right now. So instead, she just told her to wait and then ran downstairs.

When she got there, she saw that Rosette was nowhere around and that Rainer was standing in the kitchen looking at his Wanderer card. "… What'd you find out?" She asked.

Rainer kept studying the playing card, he wasn't really thinking about the card per se. But it was in his hand in this moment, and he was trying to make sense of what he just witnessed upstairs. Unbeknownst to Bo and Lauren, he'd been listening the entire time.

It wasn't the right thing to do, but he couldn't help it. He had foreseen their encounter, and he couldn't deny that they shared something special. And that wasn't the only think regarding Lauren that he had foreseen today.

"Where we need to go…" He put the card down and finally met her eyes. "… But I'm sensing that you don't want to leave just yet. That's okay, I can handle this by myself…" he went to make his way to the door, but he stopped. "… Not everything that I foresee comes to be, but this did"

Bo stepped forward, was be talking about their relationship or her's with Lauren? "What did?" She asked.

He turned around, smiling at her. "You and Lauren…" He said. "… You and I both thought that what we have was strong, _our_ bond. But the only thing stronger than that, is your love for her. Take it from me, you don't want to let something like that go" He knew a little something about that.

"If you knew this all along, then why didn't you tell me?" Bo hated it when people did this to her, she wasn't brainless, but she wasn't that smart either. Even when something was sitting right in front of her, she couldn't see it.

"Because it wasn't up to me, you had to make the choice yourself. And even though you haven't said it in words, I've foreseen it…" Rainer stepped closer to her, still smiling. "… I'm not sorry that I met you Bo, you saved me from my own personal hell. And for that I will always be in your debt" he said.

Bo knew where this was going. "But?"

Rainer sighed, " _But_ , I won't keep you from your true desires. Yes, what we share is strong. But you and Lauren have broken laws to be together, not that it's worked out well for you so far. But the love never died" he wasn't here to ruin her life.

The only problem with the this situation, was that Bo was supposed to bind herself to Rainer or he would perish my the end of the day. And she didn't want that to happen. "What about you? If we don't do the ritual, _you'll_ die"

"Then I'll die…" He still kept his smile, he was honestly okay with this. As much as he wanted to live, this wasn't his time. He didn't know this world, and he didn't think that he fit into it that well either. "… At least I'll die knowing that _you_ are happy"

"I can't let you do this, we can find another way" Bo felt her eyes sting, she did love Lauren more than him. But she didn't want him to die, no matter what that book said about him. This Rainer that she'd gotten to know, was a good man.

Rainer shook his head, touching her cheek. "There isn't one. I know about the prophecy, either you or I will die. And I am not prepared to let you fall, not when you have such a promising future ahead of you" he winked at her.

Bo frowned, "What'd you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough" he said.

"But what about my destiny? I was so sure that you were it, that you had a part to play in all this" she didn't understand anything that was going on right now. She loved Lauren, she understood that part. But her destiny, was a big question mark.

Rainer could see that he was going to have to spell this out for her, "You can have more than one destiny you know? I was meant to partake in your physical destiny, but Lauren is your romantic destiny. She always was, even before you met her"

"You really believe that?" She asked.

"I do, that's the beauty of having foresight. You learn the ins and outs, see the bigger picture and understand the inner workings of what happens. Trust me, you're going to be fine without me…" He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "… Goodbye Bo, it's been an honour"

With one last smile from him, she watched him leave the house.

Bo was sad that he was gone, but she wasn't heartbroken. Not like she was when Lauren asked her to have that break, he was right. She knew from the first moment she met Lauren that she was special. That wasn't a coincidence.

Turning around, Bo looked at the stairs.

One destiny had just been fulfilled, but now she had another. And she was waiting upstairs for her right now. Maybe this whole destiny thing wasn't so bad after all.

 **….**

 **A/N: I don't know how I feel about this one, I kind of felt possess when I was writing it. Don't know why, but I'll let you guys tell me what you think. Then I'll reevaluate it myself. Anyway, thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The chapter title will make sense, I promise. Lol. Have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: When Bluebelle Met Star Gal**

 **Clubhouse**

Before she and Hale decided to stop fooling themselves and move forward from being just friends, Kenzi never went out of her way to bring happiness and joy to others. But now that she had that for herself, she wanted the people close to her to have it too.

Trick never thought that anyone could replace his Wife, which was fair enough. When you love someone that much and are married to the, for centuries that's probably a memory that you want to keep fresh in your mind.

So he was off limits.

Dyson was another tough cookie, because he could only love one person; Bo. And since they'd been apart from each other for too long, Kenzi didn't foresee them getting back together in that way. It just didn't seem possible.

And then there was Bo and Lauren, the two people who were so blind that they couldn't see how right they were for each other. Sure they had their differences, but what couple didn't? Kenzi had never heard of two people having everything in common, that would get boring fast.

Bo and Lauren were the complete opposites of each other, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Because the saying that _'Opposites Attract'_ was a saying, for a reason. Because it was _true_ , and that's not to say that they had nothing in common.

They did.

Kenzi could tell that Bo wasn't over her, and Lauren would never be over Bo either. They were just spiting themselves by not getting back together. Why though, Kenzi had no clue. She remembered how nauseatingly romantic they were when they were dating, that kind of love didn't die.

It remained there until the end.

She didn't like seeing Bo so lonely, of course she would always have Kenzi by her side. They were sisters. But she wanted her to have that happiness that she hadn't seen in a while, the twinkle of joy in her eyes that Lauren was the cause of.

So she devised a plan to get them back together, locking them in a room wouldn't work. They were too smart, and they'd see it coming from a mile away. The only real option she had left was an online dating service.

But she would be the puppet master, she'd thought it over so many times. Hale thought she was crazy, but he was actually excited to see how it played out. Because if Kenzi could pull this off, then she wasn't just an ordinary human.

She was practically Wonder Woman.

It was Saturday, and like most days Bo was lounging on the couch. She hadn't been up to doing anything anymore. Not since being kidnapped by a stranger and having her memories wiped.

Kenzi trotted over to the couch, leaning over the back and tapping Bo's forehead. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping, that much Kenzi could tell. "Wake up babe! You're too pretty to be sleeping in the day" she slapped the middle of her forehead, earning a groan from her friend.

Bo opened her eyes, "That made no sense, anyone can sleep in the day. Besides, it's not like I have anything pressing to do anyway" she sat up slightly, resting her head against the arm of the couch. She didn't feel like doing anything today, or tomorrow, or ever.

"I beg to differ!" Kenzi rounded the couch, grabbing her iPad from the coffee table. "You've got a hot date today!" She handed her friend the tablet and watched her read it.

Of all of the things that Kenzi had surprised her with, this had to be the worst. "You signed me up for online dating?! Are you out of your mind?! No way, not gonna happen!" She gave it back to her and sat up properly.

"Why not? You could use a fresh start, look…" Kenzi pointed at the screen. "… You've already been matched with someone. They could be your soulmate" she had to get her to do this, otherwise it was game over.

Bo scoffed, soulmate? She thought that she had one of those already in Lauren, but that went down the tubes just like everything else in her life. "There's no picture, or a name…" She looked at the screen again, seeing nothing. "… Just a username"

"So?" Kenzi shrugged.

"So, how do I know that it isn't a three-hundred-pound truck driver with bad personal hygiene? How can I know that they're _not_ a murderer?" Bo had watched a lot of tv in the last couple of weeks, and she was having a minor panic attack.

Kenzi shook her head, she had this covered already. "It's not, this site it totally legit. They do a background check on everyone when they sign up. But their names are kept anonymous to the people who they get matched with. It adds mystery" she said.

Bo just looked at her, "I think I have enough mystery going on in my life right now" she sighed.

"Come on Bo, what've you got to lose? Just go on this date, and if you don't like it I'll drop the whole thing. I swear" Kenzi held hip her hand, she just had to get Bo to go. The rest would sort itself out.

The more she thought about it, the more she could see why Kenzi was doing this. Bo hadn't really been good company lately, and whenever Hale would come over she would think to herself how much she missed having someone to love like that. Maybe this dating thing wasn't such a bad idea.

"Alright, I'll go. But if I don't like this person, I'm bailing" she said.

Kenzi smiled, nodding. "You got it…" She stated clapping her hands, with a delightful squeal. "… This is gonna be so amazing! You're gonna love this chick Bo, I promise" Everything was on track.

Bo raised her eyebrows, "Chick? How'd you know it's a Woman if it's anonymous?" She didn't understand how Kenzi knew this.

Damn it! Kenzi had to save this, "I mean, I'm sure it's a chick. The username is a dead giveaway…" she looked back at the iPad, reading it aloud. "… Star Gal. Why would a dude put _Gal_ in his name?" She countered.

"Good point. What's _my_ username?" Bo asked. That's something that she was going to need to know if she was meeting someone that she'd never seen before. "Please tell me it isn't something ridiculous" she moaned.

"Bluebell" Kenzi said.

Bo had to take a minute to process what Kenzi just said, but that one minute turned into five. Because Bo honestly didn't know how to respond to that, what kind of a name was that? " _Bluebelle_?" She watched Kenzi nod. "And what about _me_ , screams _Bluebelle_?"

Kenzi could see that Bo wasn't happy with the name choice, but she couldn't change it now. "Well, I thought of Blue because of your whole Succubus thing. You know when you get your chi suck on? And then Belle, because your favourite flick is Beauty and The Beast. Get it?" She tapped her knee with smile.

All Bo could do was nod her head, "Oh yeah, it makes perfect sense now. Where am I meeting this _Star Gal_?" She just wanted to get this over with.

"At a restaurant called Antonio's, it's that really fancy one down on 8th Avenue. And before you bite my head off about having no cash to get you through the night. Hale is graciously loaning you his platinum credit card! How awesome is he?!" Kenzi chuckled.

"Wow, you really have thought of everything. Haven't you?" Bo eyed her wearily, there was something off about this. She just didn't know what it was yet. "Kenz? You wouldn't be trying set me up with someone that you know, would you?" She loved Kenzi, but Bo would never date anyone from her friend's family.

Kenzi placed her hand on her heart, "Bo-Bo, I swear to you; that this is one hundred percent genuine. It's just one date, if you don't like it then you can leave. It's completely your choice, I just want you to be happy" that she was all she wanted.

Bo smiled, giving her a hug. "I know Kenz, and you're right. I should be putting myself out there, it's time for me to move on, maybe a fresh start is all I need. I'm gonna go get ready" she kissed her cheek, then ran upstairs.

"Just call me Cupid" Kenzi smiled to herself.

This was going to be amazing.

 **Later**

Bo didn't know why, but she was nervous. How could she be though when she didn't even know what her date looked like. Knowing that it was a woman, left her with some pretty high expectations. Especially since her last Girlfriend was the sexy incarnation of Albert Einstein. How could anyone measure up to Lauren?

But Kenzi was right, Bo had to move on with her life. She and Lauren dated, it didn't work so they broke up. But they were still good friends, and that meant more to Bo than anything. She couldn't imagine not having Lauren in her life.

She'd chosen to remain simple, clothes wise. She wore a slim fitted black cocktail dress with just enough tightness around the chest area to give her girls a bit of hemp. Put that together with some black pumps and a clutch bag and she had a recipe for success.

To be honest, even if this thing didn't work out and she never saw the person again, she was just glad to be getting out. Her Hermit days were over. She made her way downstairs, where Kenzi and Hale were sitting in the kitchen.

And if Hale's jaw drop was any indication, then she definitely looked the part. "Tell me the truth…" she told them. "… Is this dress too slutty?" she asked, that was the last thing she needed.

Kenzi picked up her Boyfriend's jaw, closing it. "Nothing is too slutty. Besides, you look very professional. Almost like a high roller, really Bo you look amazing" she smiled at her.

"Thanks Kenz, Hale? I'd love to get a guy's perspective; how do I look?" Bo asked him.

Hale gulped, "Like you should be on the cover of Vogue…" he smiled shyly. He loved Kenzi, and only had eyes for her. But he had to admit, Bo was smoking hot right now. "… Bo, you look beautiful. You'll knock em' dead"

Bo let out a laugh, "I hope not. But I think I need some liquid courage to get me out the door. Vodka?" she looked at Kenzi.

"Top Cabinet" Kenzi pointed in the right direction. Everything was going to plan, although she knew that when Bo and Lauren actually saw each other; that they were going to know it was her that orchestrated this. Then she would be dead, but at least she'd die knowing that she tried.

After Bo knocked her shot back, she had four others and then accepted the black platinum credit card from Hale. "I really appreciate this Hale, and I'll pay you back. If I ever get a case again, things have been slow lately" she smiled sheepishly.

Hale waved his hands, "Don't worry about it Bo, what's the point of coming from a wealthy family if you can't spend their fortune? Besides, it's just a dinner. As long as you're not gonna buy an island, I think we're okay" he chuckled.

"Okay, I guess there's only one thing left to do then…" Bo looked at the front door, which seemed far away somehow. "… Does someone wanna give me a push? Kinda frozen here" she sighed.

Kenzi walked behind her, and helped her walk to the door. "You're gonna be fine Bo, so have fun, paint the town red. Or in your case, blue…" she kissed her cheek, pushing her out of the door and then closing it behind her. "… I'm a genius"

"They're gonna kill you when they find out" Hale laughed, shaking his head. He was against this in the beginning, but now he really wanted to see what happened. Like Kenzi, he believed that Bo and Lauren were meant for each other.

And as much as he loved Dyson, he just didn't see a future for him and Bo anymore. It'd been too long, whereas Bo's relationship with Lauren was still fresh. And as long as the love was still there, then they could easily get back to where they were.

 **Antonio's Restaurant**

Lauren couldn't believe that she was doing this, and more so she could believe that Kenzi had set her up on a dating site. Never in a million years, did Lauren use one of those services. She didn't think that she needed to. Especially since she hardly had time for a social life, not with in her line of work.

But here she was, meeting someone buy the username of Bluebelle. What kind of Username was that? Not that hers was any better, Kenzi had set her up with the name Star Gal. She said it was because Lauren liked Star Trek. It made sense, but it was still ridiculous.

What if this person was a complete nightmare? What if they were an axe murderer? Lauren asked Kenzi those exact questions, but her friend promised that the website was legit. The more she thought it over, the more she realised that maybe it was a good thing to be unpredictable.

Lauren always followed the rules, she always did everything the way she was supposed to. But now she was doing something that was miles out of her comfort zone. She was anxious, very anxious. Which was why she was pounding the wine by the bottle.

It had been over ten minutes since her date was supposed to meet her. And there was no one here by the name of Bluebelle. She felt so stupid even saying that name in her head. Lauren shook her head, finishing the last of her drink. She wasn't doing this; it was against every code that she lived by.

She pulled a few dollar bills from her purse, slapping them onto the bar. Suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat behind them. They asked for Star Gal, the only problem was; she recognised that voice too well.

Lauren turned around, a look of pure confusion laid on her face. "Bo?"

Bo's expression dropped, was this actually happening? "Lauren? _You_ , are Star Gal?" she pointed at her.

"Apparently, and I'm guessing that _you_ ; are Bluebelle?" Lauren watched Bo nod, she understood now. This was Kenzi's doing, how did she not see this coming? "What the hell was Kenzi thinking?" she asked.

"I have no clue…" Bo took a seat on the stool next to Lauren, ordering a double whiskey from the bartender. "… I knew that something was off about this, but I had no idea that she was intending to play matchmaker. Hale was in on it too, I should've known" she took the glass from him, sipping it.

Lauren was laughing inside, but she was frozen on the outside. "So, I guess we should just call it a night then huh?" she didn't know what to do, should she stay? Or should she go?

Since Kenzi had gone to the trouble, Bo didn't really want Lauren to leave. That, and she had something up her own sleeve, a little bit of payback. "Or we could have a few drinks…" she reached into her clutch, holding up Hale's credit card. "… Maybe buy a helicopter or two?" she joked.

"Hale gave you his credit card, _willingly_?" Lauren smiled, looking at the piece of plastic. She'd never known Hale to give up anything that easily.

"I'm pretty sure Kenzi made him, so what'd you say?" Bo flashed her a smile. "There's no reason why we can't enjoy the rest of this _date_ , unless it's weird for you?" she didn't want to step on any toes.

Lauren shook her head, "Not at all, we're friends. I think we can get through an evening without there being any awkwardness. And since we're in this lovely restaurant, I say we order the most expensive meal _accompanied_ with the most expensive bottle of Wine" she chuckled.

"I like the way you think Doctor, excuse me?" Bo tapped the bar, getting the bartender's attention. "What's your most expensive bottle of Wine? Or Champagne?" She looked at Lauren. "Do you feel like some Champagne?" she asked.

Right now, anything with alcohol in it sounded appealing. And since they were getting back at Kenzi and Hale, she thought of the perfect payback. "Why not both?"

Bo laughed, she'd missed this with Lauren. "It's like you're reading my mind…" she smiled at her, then turned back to the bartender. "… What's your most expensive bottle of Wine, _and_ Champagne?"

"Our most pricey bottle of wine is ranged at about $1000, and we have a nice bottle of Vintage Dom Perignon, it's over $100. Will that work?" He wondered.

"That's perfect, two of each…" Bo handed him the credit card, "… Charge it, and leave a tab open. We're feeling unpredictable tonight, and maybe we could be seated at a nice table in the back. Also, I'll let you choose your tip" she smiled at him.

The bartender was all too eager to take the card from her, "Of course, if you'll both follow me and I'll seat you at your table" he gestured to the left.

Lauren got up, grabbing her purse. "I think it's safe to say that Hale will be in debt by the end of the night" she laughed, following Bo to their table.

"If he didn't want this, then he shouldn't have gone along with Kenzi's ridiculous plan…" Bo came to a stop when the bartender revealed the very private booth at the back of the room. He left them with two Menus, then walked off. "… Besides, he's from a noble family. I'm sure they can take the hit"

A few minutes passed and the waiter had brought over their expensive alcohol, Bo wasn't used to this kind of luxury but she was sure that Lauren was. She always had the best things in her apartment. Bo sipped a little champagne, loving it from the second it touched her lips. "No wonder this stuff is expensive"

"You're liking it huh?" Lauren smiled at her, drinking her own glass.

"I am loving it! I gotta confess something…" Bo slid closer to Lauren in the booth. "… I was actually worried that this would be weird, but it's really not" she liked that they were having fun.

Lauren understood where she was going with this. "I was worried too, but you're right; it's easy. And that's good, it means we can be mature about this. So, what're you thinking of ordering?" she picked up the menu, giving it the once over.

"Whatever has the most numbers beside it" Bo winked at her, finishing the rest of her champagne.

To their surprise, Bo and Lauren were actually having a good time. They ate, drank, ate some more, and reminisced about happier times. Talking about their failed relationship wasn't the best subject, but it felt good to talk about it.

They were at least four bottles of champagne in, and now they were starting to feel very drunk. Which just made them laugh more, sometimes they didn't know what they were laughing about, but it was funny for some reason.

"See, why can't we always be like this?" Bo pouted, leaning back in her seat. In the last hour she had been inching closer and closer to her ex as the time went on. And now there were no inches left to take.

Lauren finished another glass, "What? Drunk?" she didn't understand the question.

Bo shook her head, "No, like this…" she waved her hands between them. "… You and me, having fun. With no weirdness" she said.

"I think we're lucky that we have this at all, even the weirdness. I mean, you see some couples just breaking up and then going their separate ways. At least we still see each other" Lauren pointed it out.

"True…" Bo nodded, but she was still holding back on what she really wanted to say. And thanks to the Alcohol, she was feeling very brave. "… I do miss you though, did I tell you that?" she looked at her, gazing into her eyes.

Those damn honey coloured eyes! That was Bo's kryptonite.

Lauren shook her head slowly, not losing eye contact. "No, but thanks…" she smiled drunkenly, "… I miss you too. Like, all the time" she admitted with a laugh.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea on Kenzi's part, although I am still mad that she went behind our backs. And I'm still not over the username she stuck me with, Bluebelle! I mean, come on! That's horrible!" Bo started laughing, dropping her head on Lauren's shoulder.

"As horrible as Star Gal?" Lauren joined in on her laughter. "I've been called worse, but you can't blame her for trying. Her heart was in the right place…" she admired Kenzi for what she did, she did what Bo and Lauren couldn't bring themselves to do.

She _tried_.

Lauren placed her chin above Bo's head, letting it rest there. "… Maybe this friendship thing isn't so bad after all. After all, it's what we were before we got together"

But that's what Bo was having trouble with, and now she finally had the courage to find her voice. "That's just it though…" she lifted her head, her face inches from her ex. "… We've never been just friends, and I don't wanna be" she whispered.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked.

Without saying anything, Bo leaned in; brushing her lips over Lauren's and capturing them. This, is what she wanted. She wanted what they had, back. She loved having someone to love, it wasn't even about someone loving her. Bo's hands moved into Lauren's hair, keeping her head still.

Lauren's went to Bo's wrists, holding on tight. They were drunk, but they weren't so drunk where they couldn't make their own decisions. They clearly both wanted this, so there was no point in resisting.

Their heated moment was cut short when the heard the clearing of someone's throat, Bo turned her head and saw the waiter standing on the other end of the table. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you've finished?" he gestured to their plates.

"Uh, yeah. We're all done, thanks" Bo smiled, trying to collect herself. That was one hell of a kiss.

Lauren tried to recover from the embarrassment of getting caught making out like a pair of teenagers, but she really didn't care right now. All she wanted, was to go home. Preferably with Bo accompanying her. "And can we have the bill? Thanks" she smiled at the waiter as he walked off.

"Yeah I guess we should head home; I can drive you if you want? I'm not that drunk" Bo chuckled, she was tipsy but she could make it to Lauren's place and then back home in one piece. She was confident about that.

Lauren just looked at her, "Or, you could come back to my place. Sleep it off? I mean, it's completely up to you" now she was back to being nervous again.

Bo nodded, "That sounds great, I'll go pull the car around. Just make sure you get Hale's credit card back off the waiter, if I lose it, _he'll_ lose it" she stood from the table, grabbing her clutch bag.

"I think he'll lose it anyway, especially when he sees his credit card statement at the end of the month" Lauren knew what they did was wrong, and it wasn't like her to something so reckless but Hale and Kenzi had crossed a little bit of a line.

Even if the night had turned out good.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Later)**

Sleep it off, that's what Lauren said back at the restaurant. But it never turned out that way for them, even when they were dating. Sleep was just code for sex, so was napping. It was a language that they were fluent in.

And now was no different, as soon as they got through the door they were grabbing at each other. Not wasting a second, Bo tore Lauren's dress in half trying to get it off her. Lauren was much gentler of course.

Bo pushed her up against the wall of the bedroom, running her hand up Lauren's thigh while she devoured her neck. But even that wasn't enough, she spun her around without a warning and kissed her hard.

Lauren walked forward, pushing Bo backwards to the bed. When she heard her hit the bed, she gave Bo's shoulders a gentle nudge until she fell backwards. The dress was the last thing to go, in true Bo fashion she wasn't wearing any underwear.

When Lauren didn't climb on top of her like Bo was expecting, she realised the reason. Because her ex had something else in mind, something that was found further below. Bo could never falter Lauren when it came to sex, she was the only person to every out do her.

And she was a Succubus, so that was a big deal.

Minutes passed, and Bo was in heaven. But she didn't want to waste time, so she pulled her ex onto her. Lauren sat in Bo's lap, straddling her as they kissed heatedly. They found their rhythm, and it was a perfect harmony.

In the hours after, Bo laid with Lauren in her arms. "Are you asleep?" she whispered.

Lauren laid her head on Bo's chest, holding her hand. But she heard her, "Not anymore" she kept her eyes closed but managed to crack a smile.

Bo smiled too, leaning down to kiss her head. "I know this isn't the best time to bring it up but, I just want you to know that; I'm not expecting anything from this. It can just be what it is" she didn't want to force Lauren back into a relationship, when she was the one who wanted the break in the first place.

"You mean a date?" Lauren still kept her eyes closed, she didn't think she could keep them open at this point. But she knew what Bo was doing, she was tip toeing around the subject. "Because that's what it _was_ "

"Do you want it to be more than a date?" Bo asked.

Lauren let out a laugh, "It already is" She whispered. That's what Bo wasn't seeing, it had already gone passed being just a date. They'd thrown themselves back into the web of their never ending romantic entanglement.

Hearing that, Bo had to smile. She walked right into that one, and now she was having the best night of her life. Whatever this was the start of, it was something new. They could be better this time around. "I guess we'll have to give Kenzi a basket of muffins or something" she laughed.

"More like three baskets, one would never be enough for her" Lauren managed to get that out before falling asleep.

But Bo was still awake, so she did her best to grab her phone from her purse which was sitting on the nightstand beside her. She could text with one hand, so she fired off a quick message to Kenzi before resuming her cuddle with Lauren, and finally falling asleep herself.

 **Clubhouse**

Kenzi felt her phone vibrate beside her, since Bo hadn't come home after the time she was supposed to meet Lauren, she figured that it must've gone well. But now she had confirmation, because Bo had just texted her. It read; _****You did good Kenz, thank you Xx****_.

She bumped her fists in the air, giving Hale a fright as he watched the movie. "My name will go down in history as the number one matchmaker of all time!" she squealed, she was so happy right now.

"Uh huh, that's great Lil-Mama but can you keep it quiet? The good part's coming up" he pointed at the tv, not really paying attention. He was just glad that Bo and Lauren weren't biting his head off for helping Kenzi with this.

Little did he know that a very large sum awaited him at the end of the month.

All's fair in Love, and Payback.

… **.**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, this is one that I've been working on for a while. As you can probably guess from the chapter title it's inspired by The Hangover, I'll leave the comedic bits for you to judge. I found a few things funny but you guys can let me know.**

 **Also, this is set in an AU Season 4. NO RAINER.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: What Happens in Niagara (4x11)**

 **Hilton Hotel (Bo's Suite)**

It seemed like such a good idea in the beginning, take a trip, have some fun, celebrate Hale and Kenzi getting engaged. See, simple. But that was before Vex bought them all a round of drinks, which were surprisingly strong.

As the night went on, things started to get very foggy. In fact, Bo didn't even know how she got back to her room. Hale had paid for everything, not wanting anyone to worry about the expenses, he just wanted him and Kenzi to celebrate with their friends.

Bo groaned, her eyes were so heavy she couldn't even open them. But she had to, because she could feel movement in the bed. She managed to open her eyes, and when she did she was almost blinded by the sunlight that was shining through the windows.

It took her feeling a cold shiver, to realise that she wasn't wearing any clothes. And when she heard the moan of someone else, she rolled out of the bed and into the floor with thud. She pulled one of the sheets with her, just in time to cover up.

When her sleeping buddy got up, Bo couldn't believe who it was. "Lauren?" She frowned. Oh no! Did that mean they slept together last night? She didn't remember anything. "How'd you get in here?" She asked.

Lauren was looking just as confused as Bo was, "I uh…" She rubbed her eyes, focusing on her surroundings. "… I don't know. Last night is very fuzzy" she admitted.

"Tell me about it…" Bo sighed, now there was something else she needed to know. "… Please tell me that you're fully clothed?" She got up to stand, her legs felt like jelly.

Lifting her sheet, Lauren found the answer to that very quickly. "I would, but then I'd be lying…" She placed her hands over her face, disappointed with herself. "… Did we have sex last night?" She whispered to her.

Bo ran a hand through her hair. "I have no idea, but I doubt that we just decided to strip down and then just take a nap together" Not that sex with Lauren wasn't amazing, because it was. Bo missed it all the time, but she would've liked to have remembered it if it did happen.

It was worth remembering.

"Or maybe that's exactly what we did, you can't be sure…" Lauren got out of bed, keeping the sheet tightly wrapped around her body. "… Okay, first thing we need to do is throw some clothes on and then find everyone else" she looked around for her clothes.

"Good idea" Bo nodded, they had plenty of time to figure out the rest later.

Twenty minutes later, and Lauren had showered and dressed. She was now waiting on Bo to finish doing the same. She checked her purse from last night, and she didn't find anything out of the ordinary, some poker chips, a few dollar bills, bits of paper that she assumed were receipts. But nothing more.

This was something that never happened to her, she was always a responsible drinker. And even when she would get wasted, she would still remember everything the next day. It would be hazy, but it would still be there.

There had to be something that was stopping her from remembering, maybe someone spiked their drinks. That wouldn't be a good thing. "What the hell happened last night?" She asked herself.

"That's a mighty fine question…" Bo exited the bathroom, fully clothed this time. "… Any clues?" She asked.

Lauren shook her head, "Nope, I've gone through my purse and can't find anything out of the ordinary. The last thing I remember is drinking the champagne that Vex bought for us, what about you?"

Bo nodded, "Same…" Then they both realised locking eyes. "… Vex! That asshole!" She couldn't believe that she didn't see this coming. She didn't even know how he go invited, unless Kenzi called him before they left.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. We don't know anything for sure yet, so until we can get proof we can't accuse him of anything. I'll do some tests on myself, you see what you can find with the others" Lauren ran to the front door.

"And how're you supposed to run tests without a lab?" Bo followed her to the door.

Lauren smiled sheepishly, "I always carry a portable testing kit, just in case. I mean, you never know when you might get roofied and need to know what kind it was. You're lucky that I'm so efficient" She was going to solve this if it killed her.

Bo couldn't help her smile, Lauren never changed and she didn't want her to either. "I sure am…" She got lost in her eyes for a second, then remembered what they were really supposed to be doing. "… Okay, you go do your thing and I'll try and find the others"

They both left the room, going their separate ways.

Kenzi and Hale's room was only down the hall, so Bo got their quick. Although she felt like she could throw up, hangovers were a bitch. She knocked on their door, waiting for ages before the door opened. Only no one was there.

Bo walked inside, "Kenz?" She called out, how did the door open if there was no one here? Then she heard a low moaning come from behind her. Turning around, she saw her best friend on the floor behind the door. She looked awful. "Wow, you've looked better" she picked her up, holding her steady.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dead, because I feel lifeless…" Kenzi knew it was Bo who was holding her, and she felt like she was going to puke every time they took steps towards the couch. "… I'm Russian, I can hold my liquor. What the hell happened?" She didn't understand it.

Sitting her down on the couch slowly, Bo was happy to tell her what happened. "Vex happened…" She said. "… We don't know for sure but we think he may've put something in our drinks last night"

Kenzi had a horrible taste in her mouth, it was like acid. But she just caught onto what Bo said, she was going to kill that bastard. "We?" That was another thing she was wondering about.

"Yeah, me and Lauren…" Bo knew she had to tell her the whole story now. "… We kind of woke up together, in the same bed, _very_ naked" she muttered the last part.

That revelation was enough to snap Kenzi out of her haze, "WHAT?! You and Lauren? Did you guys do it last night?" This was huge, she'd been wondering if they were going to get back together.

Bo sighed, dropping down onto the couch. "That's the thing, I can't remember. And neither can she, when I find Vex I'm gonna skin him alive. Only he would do something like this, what the hell was he playing at?!" She was so mad at him.

"In hindsight, it may not have been a good idea to invite him…" Kenzi just smiled, "… My bad babe" she apologised.

Suddenly, both of them jumped when they heard a crash come from the bedroom. Seconds later, Hale emerged wearing a water dingy around his waist that was in the shape of a duck. He too, clearly had no idea what was going on.

"That's a great look for you Hale" Bo couldn't hold in her laugh, he looked ridiculous.

Hale looked down, seeing the yellow duck strapped around his waist. "Does someone please wanna tell me…" He pulled it off of him, throwing it to the side and rubbing his face. "… What the hell happened last night? Because I can't remember anything"

"One word, _Vex_..." Bo told him. Just then, the phone began to ring loudly. Hale and Kenzi both covered their ears, almost crying. Bo's ears were sensitive too, but not nearly enough as theirs. She picked up the receiver, bringing it to her ear. "… Hello? Yes, they're our friends. Oh my god! Yes, of course, we'll be right down. I'm so sorry" she put the phone down.

Kenzi took her hands away from her ears, "What's up?" That call didn't sound good.

Bo didn't know what to think, but that call was definitely weird. "That was the front desk, they want us to come and get Tamsin and Dyson who are sleeping in the lobby fountain. Apparently they've been there all night" she was going to kill Vex.

Lauren chose that moment to walk into the room, due to the way they woke up this morning she was a little nervous when near Bo. It was just awkward, since neither of them could remember what happened last night. Did they have sex? Did they just sleep together?

Who knows?

When she saw the tired looks on Kenzi and Hale's faces, she could see that she and Bo weren't Vex's only victims. "Morning all…" She smiled. "… So uh, I figured out what happened to us? Well, at least what Vex spiked our drinks with anyway" she held a little kit in her hands.

"Is it fatal?" Kenzi wanted to know that before anything.

"No, it's not fatal…" Lauren shook her head, "… But he _did_ roofie us, with a powerful drug that's similar to ecstasy. But without all the nasty side effects, other than no memory of course. The good news, is that it'll pass out of our systems in the next day or so" she was happy to report that.

Although she was having a hard time believing that she had actually done drugs, which was something that she promised herself she would never do in a million years.

Bo was glad that her suspicions were right, but now she wanted to find Vex and rip his head off. "Well now that we know how this happened, I think we really need to go downstairs and get Tamsin and Dyson before they call the cops" she didn't that today too.

"Why would they call the cops? What'd they do?"

Kenzi stood from the couch, "They took a nap in the water fountain in the lobby, and the hotel has kindly asked us to go and pick their asses up. You know, the ushe…" she tapped Lauren on the arm. "… I think you and the Doc should go, Hale and I aren't exactly decent" she looked down at her dishevelled clothing.

But that was a problem, because Bo didn't know how to act around Lauren right now. "Uh, yeah. I guess we could go together…" She stuttered, "… Unless you just wanna go back to your room and sleep for a bit. Not because you have a reason to be tired or anything!" She couldn't believe she said that.

"Bo it's okay—" Lauren thought that this was adorable.

"No I mean; it's not like we did anything that would make either of us tired. Why am I rambling?" Bo found herself becoming very flustered and sweaty. She turned to Kenzi, "Why haven't you stopped me?" She needed someone to cover her mouth or something.

Lauren decided to just take action, she grabbed Bo's hands. "Breathe!" She told her. "Everything's gonna be fine. Just forget about what happened this morning, we can come back to it later. Right now, we have to save Tamsin and Dyson from being arrested. Can you do this?" She asked her.

And there it was, that look that Lauren would give her that made her believe she could do anything and everything. That was one of the things she loved most about being in a relationship with Lauren, her undying support. "I can do this" she nodded.

"Okay then…" Lauren placed her kit on the coffee table, she didn't need it now. Before leaving she turned to both Hale and Kenzi. "… Just drink plenty of fluids, and try some aspirin for the headache. You should feel better soon" she couldn't do anything more for them than that.

After they'd both left, Kenzi couldn't stop staring at the inflatable water ring a few feet away from them. "Really babe?" She frowned at him. "A duck?" She couldn't wrap her head around it.

Hale shrugged, "Could've been worse"

"How?" She asked.

"It could've been a _real_ duck!" Hale shouted, spinning around and going into the bedroom to change.

 **Lobby**

The silence in the elevator on the way down, was enough to make Bo won't to climb out and run to the nearest exit. She just didn't know how to act around Lauren now, but it was ridiculous because it wasn't as if that was the first time they'd slept together.

If that's what even happened last night, they had no memory.

But Lauren was right, they had bigger things to worry about right now. Like fishing their other two friends out of the hotel fountain before the cops showed up. The only thing that was confusing them both was the fact that strangers were smiling at them and offering their congratulations.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Lauren asked Bo after thanking yet another person for congratulating her on something that she had no memory of. This was the weirdest day of her life.

Bo shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe you saved someone's life and they're just amazed. Or maybe I beat someone up and they're impressed. We'll never know, or will we? Is it possible that when Vex's drug leaves our systems that our memories will come back?" She wondered.

Unfortunately, that wasn't a sure thing. "It's a coin flip. They could come back, or our brains could black them out forever. I guess it all depends on what our brains want to remember. Oh my god!" She gasped.

Following her gaze, Bo's mouth hung open. There a few feet away from them, Dyson and Tamsin were snuggled up in the fountain. Their legs under water and their heads resting on the back. Tamsin had a tutu on, along with a very sparkly tiara.

And Dyson, was sporting the worst Elvis wig that they'd ever seen. Along with some black aviator shades. Bo couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. This was a horrible set of circumstances, but it was too hilarious to care at the moment.

Lauren slapped her gently on the arm, "Bo, it's not funny…" She tried to stop herself from letting a laugh out, but it was really hard. "… Okay, it is. But we shouldn't be laughing. That could've been us!" She was really glad that the only thing she was this morning was naked.

"You're right, but if it's all the same to you I just wanna capture this moment…" Bo pulled her phone out of her pocket, going over to the fountain and taking a few snapshots of them in their element. "… Excellent!" She continued to laugh.

Suddenly, Bo was startled by a hotel manager and almost dropped her phone in the water. Luckily she caught it just in time. "Excuse me? Are these your friends?" She asked them.

"Uh, yeah I guess so" Bo nodded.

"Then can you please wake them up and remove them from my fountain? This isn't a party hotel; I'll admit we've had some wild things happen here but your little group of friends have been the worst ones to date!" He seemed very upset.

Lauren caught onto that, "Hi, again we're so sorry for any damage that we may have caused you or your establishment last night. But there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this—" she was cut off when he held up his hands to her.

"I don't want to know, and I don't really care! Save the story for our billing department, because you will be getting charged for every single thing you did last night! You youngsters and your drinking! It will be the end of your generation" he really hated them.

That was when Bo decided to step in, "Hey Pal?" She got his attention, there was no way he was going to let him treat Lauren like that. This wasn't her fault. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again! She didn't do anything wrong, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened!"

"Drugs?" He widened his eyes. "That's it! I want you all out of this hotel within the hour! I do not condone this kind of behaviour" he walked away before he lost more of his temper.

"You didn't have to do that for me…" Lauren said. "… Im a big girl Bo, I can't take care of myself" she admired Bo being valiant on her behalf. But it wasn't needed.

Bo smiled at her, "I know, but I wasn't prepared to stand there and let him speak to you like that. Especially since last night wasn't any of our faults. Is there any wonder why we can't find Vex? He's probably half way to Mexico by now" she sighed.

Lauren found that very possible, "You're probably right, let's just wake them up, pack up our things and get out of here. I don't think we'll be coming back to this hotel again" she reached her hands out and pulled Tamsin's hand.

"WHAT?!" The Valkyrie jumped up, hitting her head on the middle base of the fountain. "Ow! What the hell?!" She opened her eyes, seeing where she was. Which was in water, "Did I pee myself?" She was still drunk.

"Pee…" Dyson woke up, repeating the word he heard. "… Who peed?" His eyes were so heavy, but he managed to notice Bo and Lauren standing in front of them.

Bo rolled her eyes, "No one peed. You're sitting in a fountain…" She told them. "… Look, there's a lot to explain and we don't have a lot of time. So Dyson, take my hand. And Tamsin, take Lauren's. We've gotta go" she pulled Dyson out of the fountain.

While Lauren pulled Tamsin out and walked them both back upstairs.

 **Bo's Suite (1 Hour Later)**

With everyone off packing their things up, Bo finally had a moment to herself. She hadn't gone through her own purse, so she decided to do that now. She found the essentials, makeup, lipstick, throwing stars.

Everything a girl needed for a night out on the town.

Bo heard a knock at the door, she walked over to open it. Seeing a bell boy on the other end holding a very pretty wrapped package. "Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

"This was to be delivered to you, enjoy. And congratulations" he handed it to her with a smile, then walked away before she could ask him what was inside.

She held the large box in her hands, kicking the door closed. She had to admit, this was a really pretty package. She didn't really want to open it, but she had to if it had anything to do with what happened last night. They needed all the clues they could get.

She sat it down on the small table by the door, untying the ribbons and lifting the lid of the box. As soon as it opened, a burst of confetti hit her face. "Thanks for that…" She spat out the bit of paper that hit her mouth. Then her heart dropped, this wasn't a gift, it was a package for newlyweds.

"… Oh No! We didn't!" She rummaged through the box, finding a little pouch with two silver wedding bands, a certificate of marriage, and a small photo album. Reading the names on the certificate, almost made her faint. "We did!" She shrieked.

Now she understood why Lauren was in her bed this morning, because they got married last night! Married, as in walked down the isle, said their _'I Do's'_ , throwing the bouquet, real marriage! This was so huge; she was a married woman.

No, she was a married Succubus!

Was that even a thing?

She flipped through the photo album, seeing all of the pictures of their ceremony. And boy was it a spectacle. She and Lauren were clearly drunk, and so were all of their friends. Why would anyone let them get married in that state?

Although, she had to admit. The thought of being married to Lauren was very appealing, she did love her once, actually she never really stopped loving her. They didn't even have a proper break up. Not only that, but Fae were bound for a thousand years once married.

Bo didn't know if that made a difference since Lauren wasn't Fae, but she knew she had to find out.

Suddenly, there was another knock at her door. She put everything back in the box, and threw her jacket over it. "Come in!" When she saw the door open, Lauren walked in holding a small piece of paper. "Hey, is everyone ready?" She asked.

"More or less, but I actually wanted to talk to you about something I found in my purse" Lauren was nervous, she didn't know how Bo was going to react to this.

Waving her in, Bo stood next to the table. "What's up?"

Lauren unfolded the small paper she held, "I decided to empty my purse out and go through everything, just to give me a clearer idea of what happened last night. And I found this receipt, for the Chapel 'O' Love, and there's a lot of zeros on there" she handed it to her.

Bo scanned it over, apparently they paid for the Newlywed Extravaganza, with engraved wedding bands. And she was right, the price was pretty hefty. "Well, that confirms it" she muttered.

"Huh?" Lauren hated not knowing what was going on, she wanted to know why a receipt for a marriage was in _her_ purse. "Bo, please. Tell me that we didn't get married last night" her heart was pounding.

Now Bo was going to repeat something that Lauren said to her this morning. "I would, but then I'd be lying…" She turned to her right, removing her jacket from over the gift box. She reached in and grabbed the certificate, "… Congratulations, _Mrs_. Dennis" she tried to lighten the mood.

Lauren wanted to cry, actually she wanted to faint. But she was trying so hard to hold it together, "We're married…" she breathed, reading over her's and Bo's signatures. "… We are legally, married" she repeated.

"Yep…" Bo nodded, "… Seems that way. Are you okay?" She didn't want Lauren to be upset, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. That maybe Lauren was so shocked because she never wanted this with her, even when they were together.

"I'm…" Lauren tried to find the right words, but to be honest she didn't have any. And as much as this was a shock, she didn't mind the thought of being married to Bo. But that didn't mean Bo felt the same way. "… I'm married, to you…" She smiled at her. "… The woman I love. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

This was a blindside; Bo didn't think that Lauren felt that way about her anymore. She refused to get back together when she found at Evony's party, and they hadn't really seen much of each other in the last few weeks.

Bo blinked a few times, trying to recover from the shock. "You still love me?" She had to make sure.

"I never stopped Bo…" Lauren said, "… Look, I know that this isn't the way we should've done things but that's Vex's fault. Marriage wasn't on either of our to do lists, but we can always get an annulment when we get home. Although, it's hard to know if we actually did consummate the union" she was rambling now.

And seeing her do that, just made Bo smile to herself. Because that was one of things she loved most about her, when she would get lost in her own head. And Bo liked to think that she could always get Lauren to come back down to earth.

So instead, she silenced her with a kiss. "I love it when you talk dirty to me…" she chuckled, hearing the word consummate was kind of hot. "… I love you too" she added.

"So, what does this mean? Are we going to actually _stay_ married?" Lauren didn't know what was going to happen. "Because we don't have to, we don't have to take that step yet" she said.

"We already did, so maybe we should just play it out…" Bo suggested. "… Things are changing now, Hale and Kenzi are getting married, Trick has been made the new Ash. The laws regarding humans and Fae aren't as enforced as they used to be. Maybe this's our time" she couldn't help but wonder.

Lauren didn't know what to say, she never thought she'd heard those words come out of Bo's mouth. "You really think so?"

Bo turned away, grabbing the small pouch from the gift box. She pulled out the two silver wedding rings, seeing that they were in face, engraved. They read; _'I'll Love You Forever'_. Fitting. She slipped one on her hand, and then Lauren's. "I do" she smiled.

"I do too" Lauren went in for another kiss, wrapping both arms around Bo's neck and pulling her in close.

No matter how much they hated Vex for putting them in this situation, they couldn't help but silently thank him in their minds. Because while under the influence of that drug, they did the one thing that they would never have the guts to do if they were sober.

So Vex would live.

For now.

* * *

 **A/N: Awwww, if only that would've actually happened. Anyway, let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello, about to head into my night shift. So I thought I'd just post this one too. A lot of reviews for Our Town. And I appreciate everyone's honesty. Like I've said before, everyone is entitled to their own opinion and if they choose to stop reading then that's their choice, I respect that.**

 **But for the rest of you who are sticking around, I've got more twists up my sleeve so buckle up.**

 **Enjoy this one, thought it'd be fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Ain't That The Truth (2x10)**

 **Unknown Location**

Bo didn't know what happened, one minute she was racing to her Girlfriend's apartment to save her from a psychotic delinquent, and the next she was hit from behind and knocked out. Which led her to now, she opened her eyes to find herself tied to a chair.

The ropes were knotted up good, she couldn't even reach the knife she kept in the back of her jeans. Actually, she kept one in various places. One in her bra, one in her boot, and the other in her jeans. You never know when situations like this came up unexpectedly.

Her head was killing her, especially when she lifted it. But she managed to do it, and when she did she saw that she was sitting across from Lauren. Who was also tied up, and she had blood dripping from her head. Shit! She didn't want to see her hurt, she couldn't bare it.

"Lauren?" She called to her, coughing as her mouth was dry. "Lauren? Wake up!" She called and called, but her Girlfriend never woke up.

"You might have a hard time waking her…" Nelson's voice rang from behind her, he walked forward with a smile, holding up his fist that was wearing a set of brass knuckles. "… She took quite the hit when I knocked on her door earlier" he chuckled.

Bo's eyes turned blue in anger, "You're gonna pay for hurting her!" She struggled in her restraints, but they weren't budging. "Let me out of this chair, then you can try me on for size" she was going to make a meal out of his face.

Nelson just laughed again, "Na…" He shook his head, "… I like you in the hot seat. Besides, my gal and I had something special in mind for you two. We didn't know if you were with the Wolfboy, seeing how he dotes on you; but when you brought us to your house, it was clear. You and the Doc, sitting in a tree" he brought his face close to hers.

"You realise your Girlfriend's in jail right?" Bo asked him, "Your stupid little game is pointless now, what do you have to gain from this?" She didn't understand psychos and the way their minds worked.

He walked over to the table to the far side, pulling back a large tarp. "This was the grand finale!" He yelled, "And even though my girl's in jail, she'd still want me to finish up. If she goes down, then you and your little barbie doll will be going down with her!" He hooked both of them up to the machine.

"Don't hurt her!" Bo didn't care what happened to herself, but Lauren didn't deserve any of this.

Nelson went over to Lauren, kicking her leg. "Wake up blondie! It's time for the game to start!" He chuckled.

Lauren lifted her head, which was throbbing. She blinked her eyes, seeing Bo in front of her and she was tied up. "Bo?" She looked down at herself and she was also restrained. "What's going on?!" She was freaking out a little.

"Lauren it's okay…" Bo had to calm her down. "… Just look at me. Everything's gonna be fine, I'm gonna get us out of this. I promise" she gave a small smile. She noticed that her head injury looked bad, she had to get her out of here.

"And that's the first lie you've told her Bo…" Nelson hit the button that he held in his hand, when he did something shocked Bo. And it was a huge shock. He'd hooked the machine up to the electricity, he could control it with this button. "… That was just a taste" he said.

Lauren was feeling very dazed, she noticed the blood running down the left side of her face. And it wasn't stopping. "Why're you doing this to us?" She asked.

Nelson met her eyes, "Because it's fun, because you took my Girlfriend from me, because you bad mouthed her, take your pick. Now I'm gonna explain the rules to you, they're very simple…" He sat on the table in the middle of them. "… I'm going to ask you some questions. Tell the truth, and you'll be fine. Tell a lie, and well; you saw the little demonstration. Picture that, ten fold"

He'd also hooked them up to a lie detector machine, so he would know if they were trying to cheat by lying.

"You're insane" Bo took a breath, she felt like her skin was on fire.

"Most likely…" Nelson recharged the machine, then got his trigger ready. "… Okay, first question. Bo? Do you love Lauren?" He asked.

Bo never left Lauren's gaze, that was an easy question. " _Yes_ " she answered.

Nelson looked back at the computer, the levels were steady. She was telling the truth, so he asked Lauren the same question and she answered the same. Again, he didn't get to shock anyone in this round. He kind of figured that, "Next question; are you currently keeping a _secret_ from Lauren?"

That was when Bo started to freak out, but she had to remain calm. She'd read about these machines, and they measured heart rate and blood pressure. All she had to do, was remain calm and breathe easy. She could fool this machine. Like in the spy movies that Kenzi always made her watch.

"No" She said.

Looking back at the screen, Nelson saw her levels rise; and a lot. He imitated the sound of a buzzer; "Wrong answer!" He pushed the button, sending the electrical current through the cable and right over to Bo's chair, shocking her and hearing her scream. "That's what happens when you're not truthful"

Lauren felt her tears brimming, mostly because she knew what the secret was. It was Bo's kiss with Tamsin. Which the Dark Fae was happy enough to tell her about. After the shock treatment was over, Bo tried to apologise. "You can explain everything to me when we get out of here" she smiled at her.

"I wouldn't bet on it…" Nelson said, "… Because you're never getting out of here. Now Lauren? Are _you_ currently keeping a secret from Bo?" He asked her the same question.

Instead of getting herself shocked, Lauren decided to tell her the truth. At least her truth wasn't a betrayal like Bo's was. "Yes" she answered.

And that answer made Bo frown at her, what was she keeping from her? Why didn't she tell her the truth about it? Then again, she couldn't talk much. She'd been lying too.

Nelson saw that Lauren was telling the truth, "Good for you Doc. You know how to follow rules, unlike your less than truthful Girlfriend here. Now, Jolene told me that you once dated the Wolfboy, is that true?" He looked at Bo.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Bo asked.

He revealed a mischievous smirk, "You may think that you had everything under wraps, but you're wrong. Jolene heard all sorts of rumours. How Dyson sacrificed something important for you, and once he did you jumped right back into Lauren's lap. How does it feel to be the sloppy seconds?" He turned to Lauren.

To be honest, Lauren had always thought that at the back of her mind. Was Bo only with her because she couldn't have Dyson? Was she really sloppy seconds? "You're wasting your time…" She told him. "… I don't doubt Bo's love for me" she smiled at her Girlfriend.

"Maybe you should. Bo?" He turned back to the shaking brunette, "Do you still love Dyson?" He asked her.

Bo was at a loss, because she did love him, but it wasn't in the way he was asking her. So she was going to answer for the latter. "No" she said, and as soon as she did he shocked her.

Nelson bent down next to her, "Why Bo? Why are you lying?!" He touched her hand. "Just tell the truth, is that so hard? Put poor Lauren out of her misery!" He begged her, then got up to go back to the table.

Then Lauren realised the nature of his question, and she knew why Bo answered No. So she was going to ask her a different one. "Are you _in love_ with with Dyson?" She asked. "Answer the question Bo!" She demanded.

As Nelson was making his way over to Lauren to shut her up, Bo answered No again, and Lauren saw the screen from where she was sitting. Bo's levels were steady, she was telling the truth. "Bad luck you sick bastard! She's telling the truth!" She laughed in his face.

He didn't like being overthrown, so he smacked her in the face. And then pushed the button to shock her, she needed to be taught a lesson. "What did I say about rules? Follow them and everything will go smoothly, don't and you get burned. Or in your case, shocked"

"Lauren!" Bo could take being shocked, even though it was killing her. But Lauren was already weak from the head wound, she couldn't take much more. "Babe please, hold on. I know you're strong, you can handle this!" She believed it.

Lifting her head slowly, Lauren coughed but managed to smile. "That makes one of us. But medically speaking? Two more shocks and I'm dead" she knew her own body.

"Then you better hope you stick to the rules, and tell the truth. Next Question, Lauren? If you could leave tomorrow, regardless of your relationship with Bo; would you?" He asked.

Bo didn't care if Lauren answered yes to this question, because she knew how much her Girlfriend wanted her freedom.

The answer to that question was easy, "No" she shook her head. She could see her own levels from here, and they were holding steady, the possibility of being with Bo was worth being owned. It was worth going through the crap that the Fae put her through.

"This isn't that much fun anymore…" Nelson sighed, he liked it better when they were lying. At least he got to shock them. But now they were telling the truth. But then he thought of a good question for Bo. "… Bo? Do you wish Lauren was like you?" He asked her, watching her freeze.

He'd got her.

"I mean come on, you've gotta wonder. Maybe life would be a little easier if she was like you, you wouldn't have to worry about hurting her. She could be everything that you need" he bent down next to her, whispering in her ear.

Bo didn't look at him, "You don't know anything about me!" She hissed.

He chuckled, "Actually I know quite a bit. Jolene told me. You're a Succubus right? You feed off of the human life force, so it's gotta be tough to be with Lauren here…" He gestured to her. "… She's all human, which must mean that her life force doesn't last long enough for you to get what you need to survive. Right?"

"You know nothing" Bo said again, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Don't you ever wonder, how much easier life would be if she was Fae. An expendable life force, you wouldn't have to share yourself with anyone. You could commit yourself to her, and only her…" He needed to push her buttons a little more. "… Unless, that's not what you want"

Bo whipped her head around to him. "You wanna know what I want?" She asked him. "I wanna get out of this chair, and I want to rip your head off. That's what I want!"

"Answer the question, or your lady love gets shocked. One more after that, and she'll be no more. The choice is yours Bo. Do you wish that Lauren was Fae?" He asked her again, holding up the button ready.

Looking Lauren dead in the eyes, Bo shed a tear. "No, she's perfect just the way she is" that was the god honest truth. Bo didn't want an easy relationship, she wanted Lauren. Because she loved her, with everything she had.

Lauren glanced at the screen, the levels were steady. That was the truth. And now she wanted to cry, because all she wanted to do was kiss her. And she couldn't get to her. So she just decided to mouth an _'I love you'_ to her.

At this point, she couldn't give a shit about the kiss with Tamsin. If it had meant something, then Bo would've left her by now. But she was still here, and after saying something like that. How could she ever get mad at her again?

Bo felt her ropes loosening, clearly this kid was too stupid to know that shocking someone with cotton rope would make it wither. If she could get shocked once more then maybe it would loosen enough for her to break free and grab her knife. "What's wrong Nelly?" She smiled at him. "Out of questions?" She asked.

"Maybe…" He answered honestly, "… But I got an endless supply of electricity" he shocked her again, and now he was sorry that he did. Because in the blink of an eye, Bo broke free of her restraints and pulled a knife from her back.

She jumped on him, jamming the knife in between his eyes. She didn't normally kill her enemies, but he was asking for it. And she didn't foresee another way out of it. She was moving a little slow, but she got to the machine and shut it down. Then moved over to Lauren. "Are you okay?" She touched her head.

"I will be, once I get out of this death chair. Little help?" Lauren nodded to her ropes, waiting for Bo to set her free. Once she was free, she stood with her Girlfriend's help and quickly hugged her. "I know about Tamsin" she whispered in her ear.

Bo pulled back, wondering how she knew. "Lauren, I swear to you; it didn't mean anything. She kissed me. I'll admit that I didn't stop it, but I love _you_. I don't want anyone else, you're all I need" she meant that.

Lauren kissed her, holding on. Mostly because she couldn't walk properly, and because she didn't want to let go. "I love you too. It's okay, we can talk about everything when we get home. Can we leave this place now? Because I'm definitely gonna need stitches" she chuckled sadly.

"Yeah, come on" Bo helped her walk out of the building, they didn't know where they were but they could hear cars coming from the north. So they just followed the noise, then they could get to a hospital and then hopefully home.

If this experience had taught them anything, it was that honesty was the best policy for a reason.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Always wondered after the ending of this episode, don't know about you guys. Xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: I Would For You (2x11)**

 **Light Fae Dungeon**

Today had been such a hectic day to say the least.

Ever since Dyson had been parading his new Girlfriend around, Bo had been feeling a little worthless to be honest. Mostly because Ciara was such an upgrade from the Girlfriend that she herself was to Dyson. She didn't even live in a proper house.

Although, Kenzi thought it was because she was jealous of what Ciara and Dyson had. But it actually wasn't, Bo didn't really feel that way about him anymore. It was like, her love for him hadn't left, but it had changed into something friendlier.

And strangely enough, she was okay with that.

So here she was, finishing what was the end of a crazy day. She was just leaving Maganda in the safe care of Lachlan. She didn't really trust him that much, but he'd been growing on her lately, and he didn't have to do this favour for her. But he was.

"So uh, thanks again Lachlan" she smiled.

He stood with his hands inside his pockets, "My pleasure, hopefully this's the start of a new friendship between us. Maybe you can see that I'm not all bad…" She smirk was charming. "… She'll be taken care of Bo, I swear it"

Bo could hear a banging coming from one of the cells behind him, and she didn't know why but she felt like something was in there that she had to have. "New prisoner?" She nodded to the cell door.

Lachlan stepped in front of the door, he couldn't let her see who was in there. He had to remain calm, "Oh you know, law breakers. They have to be punished accordingly, they'll be let out as soon as they behave and learn their lesson" he told her.

She took a few steps forward, but he was always trying to stop her from going further. "You're acting really sketchy right now Lachlan. It's making me think that you're hiding something in there, something that you don't want me to see. Who's in there?" She asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with Bo, I assure you" Lachlan gestured to the exit, he needed her to leave before she found out.

In the distance, behind the tons of masonry bricks; Bo heard a voice. And that voice was familiar, _very_ familiar. "Lauren?" She ran past him, going to the door and opening sliding screen. And there she was, her friend; dirty, dehydrated, and probably starving. "Oh my god, Lauren!"

Lachlan pinched the bridge of his nose, this was just great. He knew he shouldn't have invited her down here.

Bo saw that Lauren was barely conscious, but she kept yelling Lachlan's name over and over. She turned to him, angry eyes gazing at him. "Let her out now!" She grabbed him by his clean collar, throwing him agains that walk. "NOW!" She screamed in his face.

"I don't think so…" He said. "… She's my property. And that means I can do whatever I want with her, even string her up on a flag pole. Maybe next week" he laughed.

Not liking the sound of that, Bo punched his face; breaking his nose. "And I'm unaligned, which means I have the right to do whatever the hell I want to you! But I will resist, if you release her. Here's your choices Ash-hole; you can release her, and keep your life. Or you can refuse, then I'll kill you and take her anyway" she gave him options.

He knew that she would live up to her word, and he couldn't die just yet. He had things to do. "Fine…" He reached into his pocket, minding the blood all over his shirt. But he did grab the keys to the Lauren's special cell. "… Take her. But she can say goodbye to her beloved Nadia, she has no affiliation with the light"

Bo grabbed the keys with her left, then his throat with her right. "You touch her, and I won't just stop at breaking your nose, next I'll go for your arms, then maybe I'll stop at your neck. You claimed Lauren, but _I_ am claiming Nadia! So touch her, and you _will_ die!" She pushed him into the wall.

She unlocked the dungeon door, "Lauren? Hey, it's me…" She bent down to help her up, this sight broke her heart. "… I'm getting you out of here" she walked with her close, taking her out of the dungeon and up to her car.

 **Bo's Car**

Getting her to walk outside, was a task in itself. "Lauren?" Bo sat her on the hood of the car, trying to get her to open her eyes. "Hey? Come on, please say something. Anything!" She moved her hair from her face.

"I hate the sun" Lauren moaned, almost falling over again.

Bo let out a breath of relief, and a laugh. But she was glad to finally hear her voice. Looking up, Bo could see what she meant. "Yeah, I guess it is a little bright…" She couldn't let go of her face, she just wanted to take care of her all the time. But she had a Girlfriend, so Bo was out of line. "… Let's leave this hell hole" she helped her into the passenger side of the car.

When she closed the door, Lauren collapsed again. God knows how many days Lachlan had her down in that place. She wanted to go back and kill him anyway, but Lauren needed her. She glanced to her right hand, seeing the blood on her knuckles.

That broken nose was well deserved, and he was lucky that she stopped there. But for now, she had to get Lauren a decent meal and something to drink. She wasn't in any state to go to the Dal, so she was taking her back to the Clubhouse.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

Bo made her way inside with Lauren hanging over her shoulder, she'd never seen anything this bad before. As soon as she saw Kenzi on the couch, she told her to grab whatever sports drinks they had in the fridge and meet her upstairs.

Upon entering her room, Bo decided to try and get her out of the dirty clothes. She was covered in some kind of black stuff. She thought maybe taking all of her clothes off would be a little too forward, so she just changed her into a pair of her own clothes. Just a simple tank and shorts.

Kenzi got upstairs, watching Bo throw a pair of jeans away that she knew were not either of theirs. "So, what's up with her? All night bar crawl?" She chuckled, thinking of what that would look like.

She knew that Kenzi would have a sarcastic answer like that, and she didn't appreciate it. "Taken prisoner actually…" Bo watched Kenzi laugh, "… Seriously. Lachlan had her locked up in a dungeon, I don't know how long. But judging by how she looks, it had to have been at least a couple of days" she pulled the sheet over her legs.

"Whoa. So the Light weren't kidding when they use the term Slaves huh?" Kenzi felt bad for her, and that didn't usually happen much. She couldn't imagine this happening to her. She got lucky with Bo being her _'Owner'_ as they called it. "Is she hurt?" She asked.

That was the first thing Bo checked, "Other than a few scrapes, she's fine. But she's dehydrated, starved and because of that; unconscious. I only got a few words out of her earlier before she broke down on me…" She took the energy drinks from Kenzi. "… I'm hoping these will help a little"

"If you can get her vertical long enough to drink them, sure" Kenzi didn't see that happening.

Bo rolled her eyes at her friend, then sat by Lauren's side. "Lauren? Can you wake up for a sec? I need you to drink this…" She tapped her arm, hearing Lauren moan for a second or two. But she never woke up. "… Great! How am I supposed to get her to drink this?"

"I can't help you babe…" Kenzi didn't know either. Then she had an idea. "… Oh, I know! Why don't we just call an ambulance?!"

"Because a woman in this condition will raise a lot of questions, the police will be notified. That's something we can't do Kenz…" Bo appreciated her idea but it just wasn't a good one at the moment. Then Bo thought of something. "… But that doesn't mean the paramedics can't treat her here"

Kenzi frowned, that didn't seem plausible to her. "But that's not what they do. They come, analyse and then take the sick peeps to the hospital…" then she caught onto Bo's train of thought. "… But if anyone can make them do things differently, it's you and your mojo power. I'm with you" she nodded.

Bo grabbed her phone, dialling for an ambulance. She told them to get here fast, and in all fairness they did. And as soon as they did, Bo placed them under her thrall. Snacking on their chi was an added bonus, but right now she needed them to do one thing.

And that was, help Lauren.

She let them do their thing upstairs, and had to pull Kenzi away a few times when she tried to flirt with one. "Kenz, stop it. Let them do their jobs…" she watched them hook her up to an IV of some kind. "… What's that for? Does she need blood or something?" She asked them.

The tall one, whose name was Bill; answered. "No, she's severely dehydrated. These are just some fluids to help her cope since she's not conscious enough to actually eat or drink anything" he finished hooking it up.

The other Medic, who had the bluest eyes ever; his name was Todd. "She has a few scrapes on her legs, but they're nothing serious. But, there's some bruising around her wrists. Maybe caused by some kind of restraints" he wasn't sure.

Bo hissed angrily, that bastard. Lachlan must've had her shackled when she was down in the dungeon. She should've killed him when she had the chance. "Are they bad?" She asked.

"Not right now, but they could swell a little more. Just keep some ice on them…" He reached into his medical bag, pulling out two boxes of medication. "… Here's some painkillers for the pain, and some anti inflammatories for the bruising in case it gets worse" he gave them to her.

She was sure she got all that, this was the best idea Kenzi ever came up with. "Thanks, so she's gonna be okay then? No serious damage?" When they answered No, she breathed relief. But there was still something she wanted to know. "Just by looking at her, how long would you say she's been in that state?"

Bill and Todd both looked at her, "Nine or ten days, it all depends how long her body could last without food and water. But from what we can see, she held on a long time. She's strong" Bill said.

"Yeah, she is…" Bo smiled, looking at Lauren as she slept. Now it was time for them to go. "… Well, thanks for your help. You've been so great, and you've made me very happy" she made sure to make them forget everything before sending them packing.

Once they were gone she sat at Lauren's side again, holding her hands and seeing the bruising that they mentioned. It did look bad; she'd asked Kenzi to grab some ice for her. Bo couldn't bring herself to leave her side.

Kenzi walked into the room holding an ice pack, she caught a glimpse at the bruises around Lauren's wrists. Ooh, they did not look nice. What the hell did they do to her in that place? "Those look nasty…" She handed Bo the ice pack, "… Wasn't there anything they could do to fix them?"

Bo shook her head, "Wish it was that easy Kenzi but no, just meds and ice. That'll have to do…" she noticed that Kenzi was dressed up. "… Got a hot date?"

"Nah, just drinks with Hale. He wanted to check on me after the whole human crushing debacle today. Sweet guy, but I can stay if you want me to" Kenzi didn't mind.

"No Kenz, you should go. There's nothing more any of us can do, but I'm here to take care of her. Really, go. Say hi to Hale for me…" Bo smiled, watching Kenzi leave. "… And then there were two. I really wish you'd wake up, at least for a few minutes. Lauren, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you"

She felt awful, they'd had a really nice moment a few weeks ago when she entered that Fae fighting ring. Lauren even told said that she loved her, more or less. "I should've said it then…" She held the ice pack to her hands. "… I wanted to, more than anything. But I uh—" she laughed shaking her head.

The last time she dropped her guard and loved someone, was with Dyson. And look how that ended up. Her heart got broken. She didn't know if she could go through that again. "I guess I was scared…" She said. "… Of myself. Of letting you in…" She wiped her eyes. "… God, why does this have to be so damn hard?" She sighed.

"But I suppose love always is, isn't it?" Bo felt really stupid talking to someone who was sleeping, it was a little sad. So she decided to just take a nap too, she was exhausted. She brought one of the chairs next to the bed, getting comfortable.

She must've been more tired than she thought, because falling asleep came easy.

 **Later**

Lauren woke up to the worst headache she'd ever had in her life, even worse than the ones she'd had in college when she would get hungover. She expected to be still in the dungeon, but when she looked around she found that she wasn't there anymore. Was she in Bo's room?

Yes, she was. Not only was she in Bo's room, she was in Bo's bed. She looked under the sheet, seeing that she was also in Bo's pjs. She heard the sound of something dripping next to her, looking up she saw and IV line attached to bag of fluids.

Did Bo do all this?

Speaking of the Succubus, Lauren heard that little distant snoring that she did. Bo sat in a chair next to the bed, she was sleeping soundly. Adorably crinkling her nose like she always did. Lauren had only ever slept with her twice, but she learned a lot those two times.

Lauren felt a lot better than what she did earlier, she was still a little tired, and she was thirsty, and very hungry. But those were normal symptoms of exhaustion. The bag was almost empty so she gently pulled out the needle from her hand. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as the one in her head.

She sat up on the bed, leaning backwards on the headboard. "Bo?" She called to her, "Bo?!" She said it a little louder.

Bo jumped up, "Huh?! What?!" She focused her eyes, seeing that Lauren was awake. "Lauren. Hey, I'm sorry. I must've fallen asleep…" she stood from the chair and sat beside her on the bed. "… How're you feeling?" She asked.

"Better…" Lauren nodded, "… I mean, I've got a splitting headache and I'm starving; but all things considered, I'm doing okay. I guess I have you to thank for my rescue?" She wondered what happened.

"Yeah. About that? I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. If I'd known that he'd thrown you in there, I would've been there for you. In a heartbeat" Bo went to hold her hands. Not being able to be there when Lachlan first did this, made Bo mad.

Because she could've stopped him.

Lauren shook her head. "Bo it's okay, I know you would've saved me. I know that. You don't need to apologise to me. Really…" She didn't blame her for anything. "… Oh my god, Nadia! He'll kill her if I don't go back!" She tried to get out of bed, hurting herself.

But Bo stopped her, "No he won't…" She made her get back into bed. "… He won't be doing anything to Nadia. I uh, kind of claimed her. I should've told you first but you were unconscious and he was going to kill her. I needed to do something and since she wasn't claimed by the Light it was my only option" she was expecting her to be upset.

After hearing that, Lauren was the opposite. She couldn't believe that Bo would do something like that for her. "Why would you do that?" She smiled with tears in her eyes, amazed.

"Why else?" Bo countered, reaching her hand out to move a lock of hair out of Lauren's face. Taking in her beauty, one breath at a time. "For you"

"I don't know what to say Bo…" Lauren had no words. "… You just keep saving me. And I'm guessing that Lachlan wasn't okay with you taking me from the compound. He owns me" she knew that Bo didn't like hearing the word, but he did.

Bo just smiled, "No, he was not. Which was why I had to break his nose…" She watched Lauren's jaw drop. "… Then I threatened to kill him. After that he was pretty agreeable" she chuckled.

This was a whole new side of Bo that Lauren was seeing, she was normally bold. But this was something else. "You'd really kill the leader of the Light Fae, knowing that you'd be starting a war in the process?" She asked her.

"I would for you" Bo said, locking eyes with her.

Lauren didn't know when it happened, but they were a lot close to each other than they were when she first woke up. And after hearing all that, she knew that her little revelation a few weeks ago when their roles were reversed. She sat forward, cupping Bo's cheek and pulling her in for a kiss.

But Bo stopped her at the last second, she mirrored Lauren's action as her right hand cupped the left side of Lauren's face. "I don't want you to do this because you feel like you owe me. I want you to do this, because _you_ want to. I don't have any expectations" she didn't do all this to get something out of it.

She did it, because deep down she loved her.

"Neither do I…" Lauren said. "… And I am doing this because I want to. I always want to, because not a day goes by where I don't think about doing it. Whenever I see you, or we're alone together. Like right now" she smiled, leaning closer.

Bo also smiled, but there was one thing keeping her from fully committing. "What about Nadia?" She asked.

That was one thing that Lauren always struggled with, at least she used to. But now, after all this; her reasoning was justified. "Part of me will always love her. But the other part of me loves _you_. Here, right now; in this moment. I want _you_ " she brushed her lips over Bo's.

And it would go down in history as the best kiss of Bo's life. She reached both hands up to hold Lauren's face, not wasting a second. When it was over, they just sat there with each other. "I love you too…" Bo said, "… Was that clear?" She giggled.

Lauren took another look at everything she'd done to take care of her, "Yeah, I'd say it's pretty clear…" she smiled, kissing her again. "… You don't happen to have any food in the house? Something that's _edible_?" She knew how Bo and Kenzi lived.

Bo laughed, "I'm not sure, but I can always order in. How's pizza sound?"

"Amazing" With Bo's help Lauren got out of bed, feeling an ache on her hands when Bo grabbed her wrist. When she looked down, she saw the bruising from where the shackles were. She remembered the guards tightening them, telling her that she was a lowly human who needed to be punished.

Turning around, Bo saw Lauren stop and look at her wrists. "Hey?" She got her attention, holding her hands. "You won't ever have to worry about him again. It's over Lauren" she wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore.

"Is it?" Lauren frowned, "I'm still owned by the Light; by him. It'll never be over" She bowed her head sadly.

Bo brought her into a hug, stroking her hair. That was one thing that she hadn't fixed yet. Yes, she'd rescued her today. But she hadn't freed her for tomorrow. And that was what was important. So that's what Bo was going to do.

She wouldn't rest until she found a way.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's another one done, hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought. Xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This was mentioned by a Guest in one of the reviews, hope you like it and leave another review to tell me what you thought. Xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Finally**

 **East Lake High School**

For once in her life, things had been going very well for Bo.

She was finally taking control of her life, establishing her somewhat shoddy business, fixing her love life. And controlling her Succubus urges. Which weren't as bad as they used to be. In fact, she'd been healing with a lot of Humans lately.

Just to keep it in check, but there was only one Human that she had her eye on right now. And that was one, Dr. Lauren Lewis. Ever since Lauren got freed from the Light Fae, Bo had seen her become so happy and that was all she ever wanted for her.

After waking from her coma, Nadia chose to leave and go back to her family. Lauren was all for her having a fresh start, away from the Fae. And Bo had just bombed out a partner of her own. Ryan Lambert was hardly a boyfriend, more like a boy- _toy_. And Bo was board of him, for lack of a better word.

So it turned out, that both she and Lauren were free of any romantic ties. Maybe this was finally their time to be together, properly. Without any interruptions or distractions. Only trying to find a moment to talk to Lauren about it, was difficult.

Because Dyson had come to them with a strange case, which involved them all going undercover at a High School. It wasn't something Bo was looking forward to, but it sounded like some young girls were in trouble. And Bo was all about helping.

Which led them to now, Dyson was undercover as a Councillor, Kenzi as a student, Lauren as a Chemistry teacher, and Bo herself was going in as an English teacher. She hated it, but she had to find a way to help these kids.

And hopefully by the time it was over, she and Lauren would have their moment.

Bo had just awkwardly taught her first class, and she was so nervous. She didn't even want them to call her Miss. Dennis, it sounded like an old woman's name. So she let them call her Bo, why not? First period was over after one long grilling hour of talking about Werwolves, because Bo had no idea what to talk about.

She figured that kids loved the fairy tale genre.

Once the bell rang, Bo crossed the hallway and into the adjoining class room. Seeing the back of Lauren's amazing body as she cleaned the white board of the equations she'd been writing. "You know, if being the Doctor to the Light Fae ever takes a turn; being a teacher would be a good fall back" she closed the door behind her.

Lauren smiled, stopping what she was doing and turning around. "Maybe…" She put the marker onto her desk, "… Although, some of these kids are a little hard of hearing. It's very infuriating, but most of them were actually paying attention. It was fun, getting out of my head for a while"

"Yeah, but you actually know what you're doing…" Bo hugged, "… I have _no_ clue. I mean, I never paid attention in English class when I was their age! And I _hated_ Jane Austen! I don't know if I can keep this up" she worried.

"Bo, calm down…" Lauren touched her arm, "… You just need to take it one step at a time. What's the first thing you think about when you remember High School English? There must've been at least one book that you liked reading" she didn't believe that Bo was that dense.

Bo thought it over, there was one. "Well yeah, I liked reading Romeo and Juliet. Reading about forbidden love always struck a nerve with me, I don't know why. I kinda get how they must've felt now" she flashed a smile.

"Because of us?" Lauren really hoped that she was right in asking that. So when Bo nodded, she was relieved. "Let's just hope our relationship doesn't consist of drugs and suicide. I know you've been wanting to have a talk, but I've just been so busy lately" she sighed.

"I know, and it's fine…" Bo didn't come here to talk about that now. "… The last thing I wanna do is make this whole thing complicated. Especially when we have something important to do. Speaking of, have you noticed anything unusual in your class; Dr. Lewis" she stood closer to her.

Lauren had told the kids to call her Dr. Lewis, at the end of the day that was her title. "Uh, nothing out of the ordinary. I noticed a few kids being a little shady in the back row, but it's probably nothing" she was extra vigilant throughout the lesson.

"Can you give me their names?" Bo asked, they had a system to follow. "I'll give them to Dyson and he can bring them in under his guise as a Councillor. He'll talk to them and see if they know anything"

After providing Bo with the information she asked for, Lauren received a message from one of her nurses at the Clinic. Dyson had provided her with one of the sick kid's blood results, but human a Doctors wouldn't know if it was Fae related if they didn't know what to look for.

So she had her people test it again, and it looked like they'd found something. "This is, strange" she frowned at the screen.

"What is?" Bo was lost.

"I had my people test Beverly's blood work again, and it contains traces of Fae embryonic tissue. How would she even get that in her system? And it still doesn't explain how it made her intelligence levels rise so fast in such a short space of time" Lauren was stumped.

Bo knew that if Lauren didn't know what this was, then they wouldn't know either. "So, basically; Beverly somehow ingested Fae eggs?" She just wanted to make sure she was getting it.

"Something along those lines, maybe…" Lauren then had an idea. "… We should find out what kind of Fae are in this school, then maybe we could narrow the search a little" she suggested.

But there was only one problem with that, "Dyson sniffed around, he said there's no Fae here" Bo told her, that's what he'd texted her.

Lauren knew why that was, "Not any that haven't hit puberty yet, that's why he can't detect them. It happens anywhere between the ages of eleven and sixteen, exactly the same as humans"

It was nice to finally understand how Fae puberty worked, now Bo knew why she started to get her Succubus urges when she turned fourteen. "So, if Dyson can't detect them; then how're we supposed to know what kind of Fae are here?" She asked.

"I'll give Lachlan a call…" Lauren said, "… This is Light Territory so they would have to be under his protection. He'll know who they are…" Before she could even get to her phone, the bell rang once again. Break was over. "… Time for our next class. You better get back to your students, Miss. Dennis" she smiled at her.

And it was that smile, that was making Bo weak at her knees. "Or I could just sit in on yours?" She wondered. "Trust me, mine won't even know I'm gone" she would rather be anywhere else.

Suddenly, Lauren's door opened and a bunch of students came crashing in and taking their assigned seats. "Go…" She pushed her towards the door. "… And remember, they're more afraid of you than you are of them" she tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, you also said that about spiders! And guess what? I'm still terrified of them…" Bo looked around, seeing some of the young men eyeing Lauren up like she was food. "… If any of these little shits hit on you let me know and I'll kill them" she was actually half serious.

"Bo!" Lauren started laughing, she didn't expect to hear that.

Bo rolled her eyes, "I'm kidding!" She said. "Mostly" she took another look at them, before Lauren pushed her out of the room and closed the door behind her.

An hour later and Lauren was finishing another successful class, she didn't realise how much she would enjoy this. It was fun to be someone else for a change, even though her name was the same. But it was still nice to experience.

She heard someone call her name from behind her, turning around she saw that it was the young man from earlier. He was the only one paying the most attention to the actual lesson. "Hi. Earl, right?" She asked, making sure.

"Yeah…" He smiled nervously. "… I was just wondering if I could ask you about the paragraphs on page thirty two. I'm a little confused about the equations" he placed his book on her desk, waiting for her to come over.

"Okay, let's see…" Lauren leaned over her desk, looking at the page he was talking about. It was part of the lesson she'd just taught. And she knew for a fact that he knew what everything meant. "… All the answers are staring you right in the face" she pointed to each one of them.

Then Earl did the one thing that Lauren wasn't expecting, he tried to kiss her. But she was just fast enough to stop him. "I'm sorry" he stammered.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lauren backed up, this was bad. "Look, I don't know if I gave you the wrong impression, but I'm your teacher. Something like that…" She referred to the kiss. "… Is very inappropriate, and cannot happen with us" she made it clear.

Earl covered his eyes and began to panic, "I'm so sorry Dr. Lewis! The guys dared me to do it. Please don't tell the Vice Principal, I'm supposed to be going to championships in a few weeks. I'll be kicked off, please" he begged her.

Lauren knew what it was like to be him when she was his age, just a nerdy kid trying to make it through the jungle of high school. "Alright…" She sighed, "… I won't tell anyone. But you can't either, I could lose my job. And word of advice? Next time someone dares you to do something, don't do it" she said.

"I won't, promise" he took his book and ran out of the room.

She sat down on the edge of her desk and took a breath, that was a close one. He was a cute kid and all, but that just wasn't the way she swung. After that she had to take a break, so she went to call the Ash and ask him about what she and Bo talked about.

He told her that the only Fae that were in the school were creatures called Akvans. They were basically dumb Fae, there was no way that they could be capable of something like this. Actually it was near to impossible.

She relayed the information onto Dyson, and now she was going to Bo's classroom to tell her too. But when she got there, Bo was getting up close and personal with a very good looking man. She cleared her throat, standing by the door.

Bo pushed Ryan away, he'd been trying to come onto her for the last ten minutes. She could see how this looked. "Lauren hey!" She kept a safe distance from him. "This isn't what it looks like I swear" she didn't want her to think differently.

Lauren just shook her head, "You don't have to explain anything to me Bo, you're a single woman…" She stepped forward with a smile, she should've seen this coming. "… You can do what you want. With _whoever_ , you want" she looked at the man.

"Ryan Lambert…" He shook her hand, "… Heard a lot about your Lauren" he knew exactly who she was, he actually admired her through a scientists perspective.

"And I've heard a lot about you too. Through the Ash, and I'm sure he'd be less than pleased that you're in violation of the rules by coming into _his_ territory. And it's _Dr_. Lewis, to you" she turned around without another word and left the room.

Bo tried to stop her but she just kept walking. "See what you did!" She slapped Ryan's arm. "I told you, _this_ …" She waved her arms between them. "… Whatever the hell it was, is over! You were just a bit of fun for me Ryan, and I know deep down that's what I was for you too" she didn't want him.

The person she wanted had just left thinking the worst.

"So let's _continue_ to have more fun!" He smiled, trying to reach for her again. Then he realised why Bo kept looking towards where Lauren left. " _Oh_!" He caught on, remembering something Bo told him when they met. "Is _she_ , the complicated emotional stuff you got out of?"

She nodded, smiling. "Turns out I was never really out of it…" She said. "… And I don't wanna be" she answered honestly. She'd made her choice now, and she was sticking to it.

Ryan exhaled, he had to admit defeat on this one. To be honest, Bo was just fun for him too. He didn't do relationships. He just wasn't good at them. But he did like Bo, maybe they could become friends one day.

"Then I guess that's my cue to leave…" He kissed her cheek. "… Bye Beautiful" he walked out of the room.

Bo ran straight to Lauren's classroom, seeing her talking on the phone. It was probably the Ash, she waited for her to finish. When she put the phone down, Bo tried to explain herself. "What you saw back there, wasn't what you thought"

"And what did I think Bo?" Lauren looked at her, to be honest she wasn't even mad. She expected this from Bo. "No please, I really wanna know what you think. I mean, you seem to know me _so_ well right?" She sat on the corner of her desk.

This was what Bo didn't want, "Don't do that…" She said. "… Don't look at me with that face" she turned away from her.

Lauren frowned, "What face?"

"The one of disappointment…" Bo answered, turning back. "… The one that makes you think less of me. I know what that must've looked like back there, but for once it actually was the opposite of what you were thinking"

"So he didn't come here to continue whatever fling it was that you started with him?" Lauren had to laugh, turning away and rubbing her tired eyes. "I don't get you Bo…" She shook her head, "… You say that you wanna talk about us, and part of me feels like you're hopeful of starting anew—"

Bo stepped forward, "I am!" She stood next to her, "You know, I keep trying to find the right words to say to you. When really, I'll never know what they are. Maybe I should just say what I have to say, and then let you decide for yourself. Care to listen?" She asked.

Lauren decided to let her talk, "Alright"

There was no easy way to start this, so Bo was just going to go for it. Without holding back. And the first thing she did, was kiss her. Long and hard. When she pulled back, she just stayed there. "I don't know what this thing is, that we have. But I do know, that I can't live without it…" She stepped away a little.

"… We can be friends, sure. But deep down, I'm always gonna want something more. And I think you will too. Because I know that this; what we have is worth it" she said.

That was exactly what Lauren was thinking too, but she had her doubts. "What about Ryan, and Dyson? You and him are always gonna have something between you. Even without his love he still dotes on you" she could see it.

Bo just shook her head, still smiling. "I don't care…" She told her. "… I don't care about Ryan, and I don't care about Dyson. I mean, he's my friend. And he'll always mean something to me. But you…" She held her face, "… Are the one I want"

Lauren just smiled, she was happy. "You know, if we do this and it doesn't work out later; there's no way we can go back to the way it was. The way it is _now_. Once we cross the line, we can't go back. Do you understand that?" She just wanted to make sure.

"More than you know, trust me" Bo laughed, she thought about nothing else.

Just as Lauren was about to kiss her again, the bell rang through their ears and within a couple of minutes a bunch of kids lined up at Lauren's door. "We'll finish this later, okay?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes Ma'am" Bo nodded, smiling at the kids on her way out.

The rest of her day was going very well indeed, she was on a high after her conversation with Lauren. She actually didn't picture it going that well after her walking in on Ryan's visit. But it did, and now they were something more, which was what Bo wanted in the first place.

Bo finished another lesson, then searched the whole school for Kenzi. She finally found her friend in the library, doing homework of all things. This only confused Bo, and when she tried to ask Kenzi what she was doing, her best friend had a miniature meltdown and began spouting all kinds of craziness.

Due to how worried she was about Kenzi becoming like the other two girls that were sick with this strange illness, Bo called the only person that could help; Lauren. She waited for her to turn up, taking Kenzi to one of the empty study rooms. "What took you so long?"

Lauren was out of breath, "Do you know how many stairs I had to climb to get to this part of the building?! Sorry, not everyone's a super Succubus. What's wrong with her?" She tried to take a better look at Kenzi, who just kept writing in her workbook. "Kenzi?" She snapped her fingers.

Kenzi was in total ghost mode, she wasn't acknowledging anyone around her. And that was a really bad sign. "This is worrisome…" She said. "… But it's not all bad, because I got the results back from the test I ran on the embryonic tissue. They belong to a creature called a Simurgh"

"A what?" Bo couldn't get over some of these names that the Fae had.

"It's an Under Fae bird. They lay eggs, that some Fae would eat to make their intelligence grow. Only the use of them is forbidden, most of the original creatures were destroyed. For a Fae to ingest these eggs is harmless, but for a human it can be fatal" Lauren explained.

But that was what Bo didn't understand, "Kenzi doesn't even like eggs! How'd this happen to her?" She asked.

Lauren shrugged, "I don't know, but the sickness can only be spread orally. Where's she been today, what has she eaten?" They had to retrace her steps.

Bo tried to think back to want Kenzi told her about today, "I don't even think she's had anything to eat today, she's on this new diet so I don't really interfere with her stuff. But she did mention something to me today…" She thought back to it, "… When you say orally? Can that mean kissing?"

" _Especially_ kissing, why? Has she kissed someone? I thought she was with that Nate guy?" Lauren was lost already.

"She is, but she told me that some kid named Earl just planted one on her for no reason. What if he's the one who's spreading this? What if he kissed Beverly and Sarah too?" Bo noticed the pattern now, whoever this kid kissed, was getting sick.

And that was when Lauren realised how close she was to being one of the victims. "He tried to kiss me too…" She saw Bo's face drop. "… He said that some guys dared him too. But I stopped him before he got the chance. It's not a big deal" she brushed it off.

"Not a big deal?!" Bo shrieked. "I'm gonna kill that kid!" She was dead serious this time.

"No you're not, at least not until we find a cure for this thing. I need to find this bird, once I do I can get some of the eggs while they're fresh and create an antidote. But to do that, we need to find Earl" Lauren knew what to do, they just had to get Earl.

Bo looked back to her best friend, "And what about Kenzi?"

The only thing Lauren could think of right now, was that Kenzi was only going to get worse the longer she used her brain to think about things. So in order for her to buy some time, she had to get Kenzi to _stop_ thinking. At least for a while.

Then it came to her. "Sedation…" She said. "… We need to get her to my place, then I can give her a shot to sleep. It'll buy her some time, long enough for us to find Earl and hopefully the Simurgh too"

"Yeah okay, let's go…" Bo went to grab Kenzi's arm. "… But I'm still gonna kill that kid" she told Lauren, there was no way that she was okay with that.

 **Later**

After an extensive search for Earl, they found that the young man didn't know what was going on himself. He'd never heard of the creature that Lauren told Bo about, all he knew was that his Dad told him to always eat his eggs for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

That was when they knew who the culprit was, Earl's Father; Jed. Once they confronted him, he was less that pleased to hear that he'd been caught out. So much so that he attacked Bo with a hammer.

With his game over, Jed eventually admitted defeat and let Bo disarm him. At the end of the day, he just wanted his son to be more than what they're kind were made out to be. More than a brainless Fae that everyone made fun of.

Once she had access to the Simurgh, Lauren was able to make a cure for the illness. She treated Kenzi first, and then got it to the other girls just in time. A hour more and they would've been dead. But that wasn't before she had to keep Bo away from Earl, turned out she wasn't joking about killing him.

And now that the day was finally done, Lauren had a surprise for Bo.

All Bo knew was that Lauren wanted her to come back to the school after hours and meet her in the gym. That's what her text message said anyway. When she got there, it was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. "Lauren? Are you in here?"

Suddenly, there was a noise in the distance and the lights above her turned on. But they weren't just any lights, they were the most beautiful fairy lights. And not to mention the spinning disco ball in the middle of the room, mirroring the prettiest pattern around the room. She saw Lauren standing in the centre of the room.

Bo couldn't stop smiling as she began to walk forward, "What's all this?"

"Well, I remember you telling before that you didn't get to go to your Prom when you were in High School; and I know you had a rough time when you were in your teens. So I thought you deserved to have your own very special Prom" Lauren grabbed her hands.

"Lauren, you didn't have to do this for me" Bo couldn't believe that she was seeing this right now, it was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for her.

Lauren turned on the sound system with the remote she kept in her back pocket. "I know I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to. Prom is something every person should experience in their life, and it broke my heart when I heard that you didn't get one" she was honest.

"But, I told you that ages ago. What's the difference now?" Bo didn't get it.

"I never thought we'd have the chance to be in an _actual_ High School. But now we are, and I wanted to do this for you. So…" Lauren held out her hand with a smile, "… Bo Dennis? Will you go to Prom with me?" She couldn't contain her laugh.

This was funny to her for some reason, maybe because this was so out of character for her.

Bo laughed along with her, bowing her head. She didn't expect to ever see this, but that didn't stop her from taking Lauren's hand. "Thought you'd never ask" when she touched her hand, Lauren pulled her close, and they began to dance slowly.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier…" Lauren said, as they continued to sway. "… And you're right. I'm _always_ gonna want something more. It doesn't matter if the odds are against us, because what we have is worth fighting for. I love you, Bo" she finally said the words.

Those were the three words that Bo has never heard anyone say to her, not even when she was with Dyson. He didn't say to her either. She took a while to answer, "I always thought that because of what I am, and what I've done; that no one could ever love me. But the fact that you do—" she felt herself crying.

Lauren stopped moving and wiped her tears, she didn't mean to make her upset. "The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry" She didn't want that.

Bo just shook her head, taking a breath as she met her eyes. "No it's okay, I'm not sad…" She said. "… I'm just happy. You know I love you too right?" She just wanted to make sure she said it before Lauren wondered otherwise.

"I do now" Lauren smiled wide, and that was all they had to say. Because after those smiles, came a kiss like no other. One that knocked the wind right out of them. How could they ever love anyone else, like they loved each other?

When they pulled back, Bo felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. She'd finally gotten the one she wanted, she and Lauren were together. They finished their dance, then left to go back to Lauren's place together.

Whatever came next after this, they could deal with together.

Because they had each other now.

Finally.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww! Ain't that sweet? Hope the guest who mentioned this liked it, let me know what the rest of you thought also. Much love xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello all! Posting this quick short. To be honest, I don't even know where it came from. I just saw the episode on my iTunes the other day and thought; that's my next rewrite. Don't think though that I haven't seen all of your requests for a 5x16 rewrite.**

 **Because I have and I'm working on it. I've got two days left in work, and then I am over for two weeks. Thank the lord. So I'm hoping to get a lot of things done.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Once More, With** **Feeling (2x10)**

 **Ferraro's Fighting Cage**

Bo thought she was done running.

After she settled in this city, found her friends who were quickly becoming the family that she always wanted. Sure, they had problems. But what Family didn't? The bottom line was, that Bo thought this place was for keeps.

She didn't picture herself living anywhere else, or being without the people that she'd come to know and love. But now it didn't look like she had much of a choice. Mel; the sister of the first person she ever killed; had found her.

That first kill, triggered a sequence of events that led Bo to find out that she wasn't the Human Farm girl that she'd believed herself to be for so long. Kyle was his name; and Bo loved him. He was her first Boyfriend. How could she not?

Not a day went by where she didn't think about him, about what she'd done. But she always had to tell herself that it wasn't her fault. She had no idea of the creature that she was, of what beast she had inside her. If she'd just had control then, then maybe he'd still be alive.

Now it was time for her to run again.

To leave behind the home that she'd made, the friends that she'd found, and the love that she couldn't have. Of course, she would always have a spot for Dyson in her heart. But with his love out of the equation, there was no future for them.

And for the first time in a long time, Bo was actually thinking that maybe it was _meant_ to be that way. That Dyson was meant to give up his love, because she wasn't meant to be with him. As much as she loved him when they were together, her feelings weren't as strong as the ones she harboured for another.

Lauren.

A shiver flew through Bo's spine when she would utter those two small syllables. Even though they'd never been together as a couple, Bo loved her. She couldn't help but. Only she couldn't have her, because Lauren already had someone to call her Girlfriend.

And it wasn't Bo.

It could never be Bo.

Before all of this mess fell into her lap; Bo had actually helped herself to a case when she got a call from Lauren to help her with a patient. Apparently there was some illegal cage fighting going on right under the Ash's nose. The man at the helm was a Salvatore Ferraro.

He was meant to be a pillar of the community, but Bo could tell that he was a fraud. She could see the look on his ugly face. His prized fighter was a human man named Mike; he somehow had enough strength to take down an Ogre.

That was worrisome.

Dyson told Bo that if Ferraro was somehow giving humans Fae powers to give them an edge in the ring, that it was illegal. And he could be in serious trouble for it. But without evidence, he couldn't act on it with Lachlan. Not that he was much help.

Lauren discovered that Mike was somehow being fed a harmful drug that was the source of his super human strength, and that if they didn't find out which Fae was supplying it to him then he could literally be dead with one punch.

So Bo being Bo, offered herself to distract Ferraro long enough for her friends to get the evidence they needed. She was set to fight a woman named Thrasher. And she was ready for it a few hours ago, now; not so much.

Her encounter with Mel, and her past was messing with her head. She remembered every horrible moment of that first kill. She remembered running away like a scared child, and most importantly she remembered leaving Kyle's family without any closure.

As soon as she stepped into the cage, she held her fists up; but then lowered them suddenly, allowing Thrasher to draw first blood when she hooked Bo straight in her mouth. Bo went down hard, not knowing why she was planning on fighting back.

She didn't deserve to live after what she did. She deserved this pain, it was nothing compared to what she put Mel and her Family through.

"BO!" Kenzi grabbed the fence, trying to get her friend's attention. She knew something was wrong when she spoke to Bo in the locker room before the match. Which was why she called in some back up.

Lauren ran through the entrance with her medical kit in hand. When she heard of this fight, naturally she was worried for Bo's safety. But she knew that Bo could handle herself. Only when Kenzi told her that Bo seemed a little off; she knew that she had to come. "What is she doing?"

Both humans continued to watch Bo get battered, and every time she got up just to let Thrasher do the same thing to her all over again. Something was definitely wrong. "I dunno. We need to get her outta there!" Kenzi hated seeing this.

"But Dyson doesn't have the evidence we need…" Lauren watched where Dyson was walking, he hadn't even got over to where Ferraro was thanks to the large crowd. "… Call a time out! She can't stay in there like that" she and Kenzi went into the room.

Once the time out was called, Lauren pulled Bo out of the cage and brought her over to the empty corridor. But when she realised where she was, Bo shook her off in frustration. "What're you doing?!" She yelled.

"What're _you_ doing Bo?" Lauren replied. "You're letting her kill you in there!" She didn't know what this was, but Bo needed to snap out of it.

Bo spat out some blood, her face was killing her. "Did you ever think maybe that's what I deserve?" She looked at her, seeing her confused expression. "I'm a killer Lauren! Nothing I do will ever change that fact. Trust me, she'll be doing the world a service" she went to walk back to the cage.

But Lauren pulled her back, only to be met with the most terrifying blue eyes she'd ever seen. "I'm not scared of you Bo" she told her, even though right now she was kind of on the fence.

"Maybe you should be…" Every one of Bo's emotions were at the surface right now, but the most present one that she felt was Fear. And lots of it. "… I can't be what you want me to be! Or what anyone else wants me to be. I'm a Monster, and I've always been one" her eyes turned back.

Lauren stepped closer to her, holding her bruised cheek. "No one's asking anything of you Bo. I'm not, Kenzi's not; no one is. We love you for you. Everyone has a past they're not proud of, even I do" she meant that.

"What difference does it make?" Bo was sticking to her conclusion.

But Lauren wasn't giving up that easily, "You see what you're doing right now?" She asked her, seeing the tears form in her eyes. "You're _feeling_ …" She said. "… Monsters can't feel. They don't feel remorse; they don't feel guilt. But you do, that's what makes you different"

Even though she didn't say the words, Bo could tell with the nature of her sentence. "You know, don't you?" She was referring to her past encounter.

She nodded, "Yeah, I do. And guess what? No one loves you any less..." she smiled at her warmly, using the cotton pad in her hand to wipe the blood from Bo's nose until it was gone. "… You're stuck with us Bo"

It was probably the most awkward time to do it, given all the balls they had up in the air at the moment. But Bo couldn't help herself. She waiting until Lauren was done, and then captured her lips in a long awaited kiss. Bo honestly thought that she'd stop it, but she didn't.

That meant that her feelings were mutual. And that meant that Bo had a chance.

Nadia or no Nadia, she had a _chance._

Kenzi rounded the corner to check on how things were going, she'd only bought Bo about five minutes and they'd been longer than that. She had to go back now or risk a forfeit and then it would all be over.

When she saw that Lauren and Bo were caught in a kiss, she knew not to interrupt them. But when she watched them break apart only to stare at each other. She couldn't help but jump in between them. "So uh…" She stepped forward. "… Are you all good to go back in there? Time's running out"

Bo broke her state with Lauren, turning to her friend. "Yeah, I'm good. I was just having a moment I guess" she smiled, she still wasn't okay but that talk with Lauren really helped. And that kiss, had energised her.

"But you're okay now?" Kenzi made sure.

Walking forward, Bo nodded. "You bet. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a fight to win. Evidence or no evidence, that bitch is going down" she high fived Kenzi on her way back to the cage.

Even with the cheers of the crowd in the distance, Lauren couldn't snap out of her trance. That was until Kenzi clapped her hands behind where she stood. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" She turned around with a frown.

"Yeah, I said well done. You've got quite the effect on her. What'd you say we watch her knock that bitch out?" Kenzi nodded towards the cage, waiting for Lauren to follow her. When they got there, Bo was giving the fight of her life.

Her fists were like magic.

Every punch connected with Thrashers' face, she was definitely getting her revenge. Bo hopped around the ring, keeping a safe distance. When Thrasher came for her again, Bo blocked with her arms and then punched her again when she least expected it.

To her left, she caught Dyson talking to Ferraro. And with a subtle nod, her ex confirmed that they had what they needed. So it was time for this to end. "Time for you to go night night" she brought her right leg up and gave Thrasher a swift kick to her face.

Thrasher went down hard, knocked unconscious and seeing stars.

Bo held her hands in the air, soaking in her victory. She breathed in and out, watching everyone cheer her on. She realised in that moment that losing wasn't who she was, she had to win and beat the bad guy. To do right by the victims.

That was something a Monster didn't do. So she couldn't be one. And if it wasn't for Lauren's little speech, she wouldn't have realised that. And she probably would've let Thrasher kill her.

Lauren just saved her life.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Later)**

As it turned out, Ferraro wasn't their culprit. In fact, the perpetrator was Mike's son. He was a Fae orphan that happened to be taken in by Mike and his Wife. And a Frog Fae, he was the one that was drugging Mike and making him strong so that he would win the fight.

But even with the case solved, Ferraro still had to pay for his crimes. So Dyson gave all his evidence to the Ash. And since she was only loaned to Dyson for the hour, Lauren was now locked back into her living quarters.

She took a shower and washed away the hectic day, then walked back downstairs. They may've locked her front door but they didn't lock her balcony door. So she decided to step out into the cold night and breathe in the air.

The only thing on her mind right now, was that Kiss from earlier.

Why did Bo do that? Did she mean to do it? What is it just in the heat of the moment? She wouldn't know any of these things until she spoke with Bo. Which will be a hard thing to do, since she was locked inside this place.

She couldn't even call her. Her phone was taken from her when she got in. Living like this, made her realise how she took the old Ash for granted. She respected him as a boss, but still felt that sometimes he was unfair to her.

Only now, she was wishing for that little bit of unfairness. Because it was much better than being held captive in her own home. She stood out there for a few more minutes, hearing the honking of horns and revving of engines as they passed down her street.

Suddenly, she heard talking coming from her front door. There was a bodyguard outside her door, not really to protect her but to keep her inside. She went to walk inside but stopped at the balcony's threshold when she saw her front door open.

Bo just walked in without the guard stopping her, closing the door behind her. She still had her wounds from earlier all over her face. Lauren folded her arms from where she stood, "How'd you get in?"

"Oh, your guard and I go way back…" Bo hoped to make a joke but Lauren wasn't buying it. "… I kinda used my skills of persuasion to get me through the door. He was pretty cool about it. I just wanted to come by and thank you for earlier" she stood awkwardly.

Lauren smiled, "You're welcome…" She waved her over to the balcony. When she followed her out, Lauren saw Bo's injuries more clearly. She definitely didn't look good. "… Why haven't you healed?" She asked.

Bo just shrugged, "It's just a few bruises; nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. It's not like I'm dying or anything…" She chuckled, turning her head over to the street below them. And to the pink sky above. "… It's really pretty out here" she had to admire it.

"Yeah it is" Lauren agreed with her.

The silence between them was painful, so Bo decided to just get it out. "I know you're probably wondering about that kiss…" She turned to her. "… And to be honest, I honestly don't know where it came from. I guess your speech just moved me" that was the worse answer she could've given.

And now she was kicking herself for even saying it.

"Moved you?" Lauren couldn't help her laugh. "Well, it all worked out in the end. That's what matters…" she honestly didn't know what to say. But she had one question. "When you kissed me? Did you mean to do it? Or was it just in the heat of the moment?"

Bo had an answer, but she didn't know if it was the one Lauren was looking for. "A bit of both…" She said, taking a step towards her. "… I know it was crazy for me to do. But I was just feeling so sorry for myself, and I honestly thought that I'd end up having to leave after the fight. To run again"

"So, it was because you thought you'd never see me again? Not because you actually wanted to do it?" Lauren was trying so hard not to take that the hard way, but it seemed as though Bo only kissed her because she thought it would be the last time.

But that wasn't what Bo was trying to say, "No, you're not hearing me right—"

"I'm not deaf Bo, I heard what you just said. Did you even think for a second how that kiss would make _me_ feel?" Lauren asked her, watching her stand still. "As if my love life wasn't complicated enough already, and then you go and pull something like that" she turned her head away, looking to the sky.

She didn't know what to feel.

This wasn't how Bo envisioned this talk at all. Maybe it was time to just come clean. "You wanna know the truth?" She waited for Lauren to look at her. It was time to tell her. "I did it, because I love you"

"You what?" Lauren didn't believe that. How could she? Bo could have whoever she wanted, why would she choose her?

Bo just sighed with a smile, "I love you…" She shrugged her shoulders. "… And I know that nothing can happen because of Nadia. And the last thing I wanna do is make things awkward for you, but I couldn't leave forever without kissing you one last time" that was the truth.

"But you're still here…" Lauren said. "… So are you leaving or not?" She didn't want her to go, but she hadn't heard anything from Bo yet so she was just generally wondering.

"No…" Bo shook her head with a smile, "… I'm not. After the little pep talk you gave me earlier, I realised that I'm done running. I can't take back the things I've done. But I won't keep running from them either. This is my home. So, you're stuck with me too" she smiled, repeating Lauren's words.

Lauren just laughed, "Well, I'm glad you're not leaving. Because honestly I think I'd be wreck if you left…" She was about to do something that was going to complicate things even more. But she felt like if she didn't do it now then she'd never have the guts to do it again.

She walked over to her and kissed her, with the same amount of intensity as Bo's kiss earlier. "… Because I love you too. And I don't have a clue where this leaves us, but I can't help the way I feel" said.

"Me neither…" Bo moved a lock of hair out of Lauren's face. Taking a second just to bask in her beauty. "… So what'd you wanna do?" She was leaving it in Lauren's hands.

If only it was that simple of a decision though, "What _can_ we do?" Lauren said. "I'm under indefinite house arrest, you have to sneak in to see me. If Lachlan finds out you're here he'll have your head" she was worried for her.

But that was the last thing that Bo was worrying about. "I'm not scared of Lachlan. And he's lucky I haven't come for _his_ head yet. Especially with everything he's put you through…" She could see that Lauren was tired of hearing this. "… Look, let's just separate ourselves from everything. Just for tonight" she suggested.

"What good will that do?" Lauren frowned.

"It might help you relax a little. Think about it. We can take out everything that's bad right now, and just keep the good stuff. Like this…" Bo pulled her closer with a smile, "… Can you do that for one night?" She asked her.

Lauren fell into her arms with a chuckle, "Okay, just this once"

The two of them stayed there on the balcony, in each other's arms as the sun began to set. Even though they didn't say it, this was the beginning of something. Something that had the potential to be so amazing.

Of course there were obstacles in their way, and they were hard to work their way around. But if this thing was for real then they would find a way. Their feelings were too strong to be suppressed by anything.

* * *

 **A/N: Short i know. Hope you all liked it. I might post another chapter for The Night We Met tonight. Haven't decided yet. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Next rewrite, hope you all like it. Leave me a review. Xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Still Into You (1x13)**

 **Light Fae Compound**

Even though her day was full of chaos, Lauren was looking forward to the fact that she made a deal with Bo so that they could talk about things. She'd really missed her. She knew that Bo was with Dyson now, but she still has to explain herself.

She'd kept herself busy all this time so that she wouldn't run into them and see them together. Although, she couldn't help but feel like their relationship was a little rushed. Bo was all for starting something with her, and then their first night went array; and then all of a sudden she's with Dyson.

But ultimately it was her own decision.

Lauren wasn't too naïve as to think that once she explained herself to Bo, and told her how she really felt; that Bo would think differently about Dyson or leave him. But she was hoping that she could get some closure for herself.

She couldn't dwell on this problem anymore. No matter how she felt about Bo, unlike her; Lauren's life was short. And she didn't have time to wait around for Bo to loose interest in Dyson, if she ever would. And they were both ageless, maybe they were made for each other.

But she couldn't think about that right now, because Lauren had to give her report into the High Elders. It took her hours to finish the paperwork, but she finally did get it done. When she entered the room, she bowed her head respectfully.

While the Ash was around, the Elders treated her equally. Which was good, since most Fae always looked down their nose at her for being Human. She stood beside the Ash, after she'd handed a written report to each of the Elders.

"I believe that these murders are linked…" Lauren referred to all the Light Elders that had been turning up dead lately. "… The killer used the same kind of weapon, causing the same wound. I've found no trace of any DNA left on the bodies, so the killer could be anyone" she finished, stepping back.

One Female Elder looked at the papers, "Or it could be Aife…" She looked at the Ash. "… We're fools to ignore the past. We need to find her now, and deal with her quickly. Before anymore lives are lost"

Lauren didn't know who they were talking about, but who ever this woman was they were obviously scared of her. But before she could hear more, the Ash thanked her for her work and told her to go back to the lab.

So that's what she did, she left the room without another word. As she was walking down the corridor, a tall man in a black trench coat walked by her. He didn't look familiar . She knew nearly everyone in this place.

She stopped and turned around with a frown. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Lauren began to walk back to the Ash's room. Only a few seconds before she got to the door, she was caught in a large explosion.

Lauren was thrown against a wall, hitting her head hard. She didn't see the tons of rubble that encased her in the hallway. Things were certainly not looking good for her.

This probably meant that she would miss her talk with Bo.

 **Clubhouse**

Thanks to jumping out of her Mother's window, Bo had to heal. But not only that, she needed to gather up as much strength as she could if she was going to fight her. Once she and Dyson were done, he tried to explain himself about lying to her for so long.

She understood why he did it, but she couldn't forgive it either. Bo couldn't decide which betrayal was worse; his, or Lauren's. All she knew was that the people she seemed to fall for kept lying to her.

Suddenly, Dyson's phone blew up with calls. "Dyson?" He answered. "Hale calm down, what happened?" His partner sounded panicked, then he knew why. "What?! Shit!" He sighed.

Bo finished holstering her dagger, then tried to find out what was going on. By the way that Dyson was acting, it seemed bad. But the next thing that she noticed was that he glanced at her while Hale told him something else.

Something inside of her was giving her a bad feeling. "What is it?"

Dyson ended the call, trying to find the words to tell her this. "Something happened at the Compound…" he stepped towards her. "… It had to be one of Aife's thralls. She's the only one who would try this"

"Try what?" Bo was starting to panic. "What happened?"

"It was a Suicide Bomber…" He said, seeing her face turn scared. "… Most of the Elders are dead, and the Ash's is hanging by a thread. But that's not all…" He didn't know how she'd take this. "… It's Lauren Bo; she's missing. The last time anyone saw her, she was heading to the Elders to give her report"

Bo took a breath, she remembered Lauren telling her about that this morning. But if she wasn't found with the others then that meant she could still be alive. "Are you telling me she's dead?" She really hoped that he wasn't going to say that.

"We don't know. Hale's doing his best to find her. But the east wing of the compound is closed off by tons of fallen bricks. Even if she is still alive, she could be trapped in there" he said.

She wasn't going to cry, because then that would mean that she was admitting defeat. And that wasn't happening. "I need to get over there…" She went to grab her jacket when Dyson told her to leave it to him and Hale. And that dealing with Aife was more important.

But that's where he was wrong. "… No! I can't concentrate on my Mother when Lauren's trapped in there. She could be really hurt" she ran down the stairs.

That look in Bo's eyes, made Dyson realise that maybe Bo still had feelings for Lauren. And that made the animal inside of him green with envy. And it was angry. He didn't want to love Bo if she still had feelings for someone else.

 **Light Fae Compound (Later)**

Bo couldn't wait for Dyson, so she just told Kenzi that they had to go. They pulled up outside the compound, they saw the smoke coming from over the roof. She ran into a section of the building that was intact. And she ran into Hale. "Where is she? Have you found her?"

Hale knew that she would be worried, which was exactly why he asked Dyson to tell her. "No, not yet. But we will…" He hoped to keep his promise. "… We're already getting through most of the rubble. We'll find her Bo" he couldn't provide her with anymore than that.

Kenzi tapped her shoulder, "Bo, you're shaking" she tried to stop her from having the jitters, but for some reason Bo couldn't stop.

"Kenz? What if she's—" Bo couldn't even say the words. She thought she was mad at Lauren this whole time, and yet now she was in pieces with the thought of her being dead. What if she never got to talk to her again?

"Don't think like that. Hale's gonna find her. We just have to wait" Kenzi took her over to one of the seats in the lab, she needed her to calm down.

 **East Wing**

Lauren was awoken by the sound of falling rocks. She opened her eyes, only to find that it hurt to actually blink. She reached her hand up, coming away with blood when she touched her head. That fall was a bad one.

Not only that, but she had a piece of wood stuck in her thigh, she had to get that out and wrap it before she lost too much blood. She shook off her lab coat, everything in her pockets falling to the floor. She did her best to tear a piece from it.

Now came the painful part, she had to take the wood out of her leg. Lauren grabbed the medium sized shard, pulling with all her strength. She screamed as it left her skin, that really hurt. It didn't bleed that much but she still had to wrap it up.

She tied off the piece of cotton on her thigh, making sure it was tight. She tried to relax after that, sitting up and leaning her back against the wall she woke up beside. Lauren looked up, and saw that she was entombed in the hallway. This was a shitty end to the week.

Looking to her side, she saw that her phone was on the floor. Thank god! She didn't have a lot of battery left, but she still had a couple of hours. She went through her speed dial. She should've called Hale, but her first instinct was to call Bo.

So she tapped on her name, and waited for it to start ringing. "Please, pick up" she breathed through her pain.

 **Clinic**

While Kenzi was off finding Hale to get an update, Bo decided to sit in Lauren's office while she waited. Sitting in Lauren's chair, and smelling her scent in the room; made Bo a little calmer. But she still needed to find her and see if she was okay.

Why was this happening to her? She tried to tell herself that she didn't care for Lauren in that way anymore, not after what happened between them.

And yet here she was, acting like a distraught Girlfriend. When she had a Boyfriend of her own.

But she didn't have time to worry about that right now, because her phone was ringing, she assumed it was Dyson but when she looked at the screen she saw differently. "Lauren?! I knew you were alive!" She breathed in relief.

"For now…" Lauren's voice sounded tired, "… But I can't promise anything. I don't know what happened. One minute I was walking back to the Ash's room and then there was an explosion"

"It was a bomber, sent to kill the Elders. Don't worry about any of that right now, where are you?" Bo wanted to know so that she could tell Hale. If he knew where to look then they could just get her out quickly.

Lauren took a while to answer, but she did start coughing. "I'm in a hallway. Or what's left of one. Both sides are caved in. I'm trapped Bo" she was scared.

Bo shook her head, standing from the chair. "Not for long, Hale's working on a way to get to you, I'm gonna tell him where you're at. It's all gonna be fine. Are you hurt?" She wouldn't fine, but that might not be the case.

"A little. I hit my head in the fall. But the worse damage is in my leg, I had to pull out a piece of wood from it. I've tied it off so the bleeding should stop. But that doesn't help the gash that's on my head" Lauren said.

Hearing this, made Bo so angry. Her Mother did this, she hurt someone that she cared about. Maybe even loved? All Bo knew though, was that she couldn't let Lauren die.

"Okay. I'm gonna stay on the phone with you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise…" She told her, waving Hale over from where he was. "… Lauren, I've got you on speaker phone, tell us where you are"

Hale was glad to hear that Lauren was alive, but when she told them where she was; he had to make sure not to show his worry. "Don't worry Doc, I'm gonna get you as soon as I can. It's all gonna be okay. Just stay on the line"

Bo watched Hale run away to grab the team so that they could get to her. "You still with me?" She turned off there speaker phone and brought it to her ear, sitting back down on Lauren's chair.

"Yeah, I'm here…" Lauren breathed deeply, "… This was so not how I pictured my day ending" she chuckled.

"The day's not over yet Lauren. We're gonna get you out of there" Bo said. She couldn't let her give up.

She could practically hear her smile through the phone. "You hope…" Lauren whispered. "… Bo, I'm not stupid. I know it's gonna take a while to get to me. I don't think I have that long"

Bo frowned, "What'd you mean? You said you were fine. Your head wound can wait to be treated can't it?"

"It's not the injuries I'm talking about Bo. This little tomb of mine? Has no ventilation whatsoever. I can feel my chest getting tighter with each breath" Lauren tried to manage her breathing.

"So take slow breaths…" Bo wasn't giving up. "… Lauren, you have to keep fighting. For as long as you can. I can't lose you" she sighed.

"Can't lose what you never had…" Lauren said, catching Bo off guard. "… You're with Dyson now. And to be honest you probably chose right"

That just confused Bo, why would she say that? "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Think about it. Even if we hadn't hit that bump on our first night together. We still would've been doomed from the start" Lauren's breathing became laboured.

Bo knew exactly what she was referring to, "Why? Because we're different? No, that's bullshit! If we wanted it bad enough then we would've found a way to make it work" she believed that.

"And did you? Want it?" Lauren asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Bo laughed. "It's all I wanted"

Lauren decided to try and take her mind off of things, "You know, before I met you I had no intention of being close to anyone. Life was lonely but at least I never got burned"

This was a new side of Lauren that Bo was hearing. It was like she was pouring out her soul. "That doesn't seem like a life worth living to me"

"Maybe not. But it worked for me. I have bad luck when it comes to loving people. Just ask my last Girlfriend. Oh sorry, you can't; she's dead" Lauren said.

If this was going to be her final moments then Lauren was going to go out truthful. She didn't want to carry these secrets with her anymore.

They talked for an hour or so. Lauren explained to Bo about her ex Nadia, how she died because Lauren dragged her along on a trip to Africa. And how she died due to a Viral outbreak. Lauren also told her that was how she got tangled in all this Fae business. She took the Ash's offer to try and save her, only she failed and then ended up being a slave anyway.

Bo understood now, why Lauren was so indebted to them. And also why Kenzi always thought she was icy. It wasn't because she was a horrible person, it was because she spent so much time being pushed down by these assholes.

"You can't blame yourself Lauren…" Bo said. "… Sometimes we can't control what goes on in our lives. What happened to Nadia, _wasn't_ in your control. Maybe once you let go of your guilt you can be free of it completely" she didn't want her to be sad.

"I'll never be free Bo; not while I'm still alive" Lauren sounded like she was falling asleep. And that wasn't a good sign.

"Lauren? You need to keep talking to me! For as long as you can!" Bo was losing her, she could tell. And now Lauren wasn't answering her anymore. She was done waiting around. "Lauren, if a part of you is still awake and can hear me; I'm coming to get you! I'm not letting you die in there"

Before she got to the door, Lauren called her name over the phone. She didn't sound good. "There's little to no oxygen left in here. Even talking is making it worse. But I just want you to know; that I really did fall for you Bo. I did, and I'm glad that I did…" She started wheezing, "… I love you"

Bo closed her yes, letting a tear fall. That was the first time she'd ever heard anyone say that to her, Dyson hadn't even said it yet. And they were dating. "I'll tell you I love you when you're out of there; and you will be soon, because I coming to get you" she left the office and ran out of the clinic.

Kenzi was just quick enough to notice her friend running away, so she decided to follow her not knowing what was going on. When she finally caught up to her, Bo was talking to Hale in front of a pile of bricks. "Next time you wanna go running, remind me to wear better shoes!" She bent over breathing.

"I have to get in there Hale! She's dying!" Bo yelled at him, she literally didn't have to time to wait around anymore.

Hale sighed, "Bo it's not that easy. The hallway that Lauren's trapped in, is encased in tons of bricks. It's gonna take time for us to get through" this was something that was obviously lost on her.

In that moment, Bo had gone passed playing nice. She grabbed Hale by his collar. "SHE DOESN'T HAVE TIME!" her eyes flashed blue. She felt Kenzi pull her back, when she calmed down she made sure to apologise to Hale. "I can't wait here and do nothing. There has to be another way in"

"Bo you heard him…" Kenzi said. "… There isn't one" she didn't really like Lauren all that much after the things she'd done to Bo. But she didn't want her to die. Especially if this was the way Bo was acting.

Bo refused to admit defeat, "No, I'm gonna find another way!" She ran outside, going to the outside of the building where the explosion went off. The windows were smashed, so Bo stepped inside. This was where the Ash's team must've pulled the Elders from. There was equipment everywhere.

She brought her phone back to her ear, "Lauren? Please answer me! I need you to make some noise for me, anything kind of noise it doesn't matter. Lauren? Are you there?"

"I'm tired" Lauren moaned.

"I know, but if you make some noise then I'll know where you are. I'm not leaving you in there any longer. Please, just try…" Bo needed her to do this, and then sure enough she heard a small bang coming from in front of her. "… That's it! Just keep doing that"

She ran to the wall she could hear the noise coming from, pressing her ear to it. The bricks were thick, so she couldn't hear clearly. But she did hear whatever Lauren was doing. She was in there. Bo looked around, seeing a sledgehammer where the men left their equipment.

"If ever there was a time to Hulk out…" She grabbed the handle, grasping it tight. "… Now would be the time Bo" she closed her eyes, summoning up every ounce of strength that she took from Dyson earlier. Opening her eyes, she felt the power amp her up.

She lifted the hammer, then swung it forcefully at the wall in front of her. It made a small dent, so she needed to keep hitting it harder. Bo repeatedly hit the wall, her arms were getting tired but she couldn't stop.

Suddenly, with one more swing she bashed a hole in the wall. Bo stopped what she was doing, going to take a peek through the hole. "Lauren!" She saw her friend sitting up against the opposite wall, and she was unconscious. "Hang on! I'm almost through!" She lifted the hammer again.

It was Bo's turn to cough now, the smoke from inside the hallway flowed through the hole and blew into her face. But once it was big enough for her to enter, she stepped right in. As soon as she got in, she felt her own chest begin to get tight from breathing in all this smoke.

"Lauren?" She bent down next to her, seeing the blood running from her head. "Can you hear me?" She touched her face gently. Lauren didn't wake up, she must've held out for as long as she could. "Come on, let's get you out of here!" She lifted her up, putting an arm over her own shoulder.

Once she got her outside, she laid her down on the floor and placed an ear to her mouth. She was breathing but it was barely there. "Lauren please, wake up!" She moved som hair from her face, but she still wasn't waking up.

Then Bo thought of something; she could use the same new skill that she used on Dyson. She held her face and began breathing her some chi. She stopped when Lauren woke up and began coughing as she rolled onto her side. "It's okay…" She rubbed her back, "… You're okay. Just breathe"

Lauren sat up with Bo's help, due to her head injury she was actually seeing more than one Bo right now. "You came for me" she didn't think that she would.

"Of course I did…" Bo smiled. She wanted to tell her how she felt. But she felt like she was literally been torn apart from the inside. Did she love Dyson? Or did she love Lauren? "… Come on, let's get you some help" she helped her up, walking her outside.

By the time she got outside, Bo could either have gone to her car or back to the clinic. Which was further away. And to be honest, the clinic looked like they were a little overwhelmed right now. Going with her instincts, she took Lauren over to her car and quickly drove off to the Human Hospital that was a few blocks away.

She could let the others know when she got there.

 **Memorial Hospital (Later)**

When Bo brought Lauren into the emergency room, she made sure that the doctors dropped everything to treat her. Of course, they had questions as to what happened to Lauren. But Bo just spun a story that she was a in a car accident. She couldn't tell them the truth.

Half an hour later, and Bo was still in the waiting area. They wouldn't allow her to go further than there since she wasn't blood related. Stupid policy. She called her friends back at the compound to let them know, according to Kenzi; Dyson wasn't too happy that she left without saying anything.

But that didn't matter to Bo, she had to get Lauren to safety. There was no other choice.

"Excuse me?" A Doctor walked over to her carrying a clipboard. "Are you the one that brought Lauren in?" He asked.

"Yes, she my uh…" Bo didn't know what to say. "… She's my friend. Is she okay? Can I see her?" She wanted to see her so badly.

He nodded, "She's gonna be fine. The wound on her thigh was secured properly, there was no ligament or muscular damage. She's got a bit of a concussion due to the blunt force trauma to her head. But as long as she rests up, she'll make a fast recovery" he was happy to report that.

Bo sighed relief, then shook his hand. "Thank you so much..." Once he gave her all clear to go and see Lauren, she made her way to the room. She opened the door, seeing her sleeping soundly in the bed while hooked up to the monitors. She took a seat next to her, holding her hand. "… Just so you know, Succubi aren't immune to heart attacks" she joked.

There were times when she was on the phone to Lauren before, and she thought that her heart was going to give out due to how worried she was. But she was so glad that Lauren was okay now, and that she was safe. A few minutes later, and Lauren was still asleep. And in that time, Bo never let go of her hand, not once.

Suddenly there was a light knock at the door, when it opened Kenzi and Hale walked through with a small smile. Bo shushed them so they wouldn't wake Lauren up. "How's she doing?" Hale whispered, walking to Lauren's other side.

"The Doctor said she's got a bit of a concussion. But other than that, she's gonna be fine. Thank god" Bo replied with a smile.

"Thank god you got to her in time…" Kenzi placed her hands on top of Bo's shoulders from where she sat. "… We saw the what you did back at the compound. You really wanted in that hallway huh?" She was very impressed.

Bo nodded. "Yeah well…" She kept her eyes on Lauren, still holding her hand. "… I had to retrieve something important" that was an understatement. Suddenly, Bo heard another set of footsteps behind her, turning her head she saw Dyson in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you, privately?" He asked. His doubts had now come screaming back to him, especially after hearing what she just said. He had to know where he stood, whether she wanted to or not. He waited for her to follow him out of the room, "You haven't been answering my calls all day"

She sighed, folding her arms. "I had to stay on the phone with Lauren while Hale was looking for her. Are you seriously gonna get on my case about that. We had a friend in danger" she couldn't believe his attitude.

"No Bo. _You_ had a friend in danger…" He said. "… And even when you got off the phone to bring her here, I had to find out where you were from Hale. My own Girlfriend, and you didn't tell me" he was really started to get annoyed.

"So what'd you want from me Dyson? Do you want me to apologise for not calling you back? Because I won't!" She shouted, "Lauren was dying, I had to get to her. So I'm sorry if I didn't return a stupid phone call!"

Dyson just shook his head, "I thought you were done with her…" He turned his head away, taking a breath and then looking back. "… And yet here you are. Sitting at her bedside like a loving Partner. Tell me the truth Bo, do you love her?" He asked.

Bo opened her mouth, she should've said no. Because she was so sure that Dyson was what she wanted, but after everything that happened today; and coming so close to losing Lauren for good. Her heart was torn. "I think maybe I do, yeah" she answered honestly, wiping away a tear.

"So then what are we? What're we even doing?" He frowned at her. "I am willing to offer you everything I have Bo. I want an eternity with you. That's something you can _never_ have with Lauren. She's just a human" he told her.

She closed her eyes, turning away from him. "You're such an asshole!" She hissed. "Fae aren't any different than humans. We feel, we live, we do all the things that humans do. You're problem, is that I happen to love one. One that you hate" she poked him in the chest.

"I can't do this Bo…" He shook his head again. This was it now, he wasn't going back on this. "… Not anymore. You need to make a choice right now. It's either me, or Lauren. Who's it gonna be?" He asked.

Bo honestly didn't have an answer, "I don't know"

Dyson figured that's what her answer would be, so he decided to remove himself from the situation. "Yes you do. You just can't figure out how to say it. And maybe we should take a time out while you do"

"You're breaking up with me?" Bo was hurt by this. How could she not be?

"I'm giving you time to figure out what you really want. If it's me then; great. But if it's not; then I need to move on" Dyson didn't say anything else, so he turned around to leave.

She watched him walk away. Maybe she should've stopped him, but her mind wasn't telling her to. Actually it wasn't telling her anything. She shouldn't have to make this kind of choice. Because whoever she chooses; the other will end up being hurt and she didn't want that.

Bo turned away, looking through the window of Lauren's room. She'd woken up, and now she was talking to Hale. Bo saw her smile, and that made herself smile. Because a few hours ago, she didn't know if she'd see that smile again.

As she watched Lauren smile and laugh with Hale, Bo couldn't help but let her worries fade away. Her little conversation with Dyson didn't seem so bad now. There was no denying that Lauren had a unique effect on Bo. Did that mean they were supposed to be together?

She didn't know.

But she knew that she wanted to check on her, so she entered the room. Passing Hale and Kenzi along the way, they decided to grab a coffee from the cafeteria and give them some privacy. Bo sat beside Lauren on the bed, still smiling at her. "Welcome back"

"Thanks…" Lauren grabbed her hand, "… Bo, I don't know how I can ever repay you for coming to save me. If wasn't for you I'd be dead right now. Thank you" she was eternally grateful.

"Couldn't let you die Lauren…" Bo waved a hand, "… How're you feeling? Do you need me to get a nurse or anything?" She didn't know if she was still in pain.

Lauren shook her head slowly, "No, I'm fine. Better now that you're here. Listen, about what I said on the phone earlier. I was really disoriented from the fall. And I think the smoke fumes where messing with my head" she laughed.

"Are you saying that you didn't mean what you said?" Bo really hoped that she did, otherwise she'd just thrown away her relationship for nothing. "You seemed pretty serious earlier" she added.

Damn. Lauren was caught out, "That's because I was. I just don't want to complicate things with you and Dyson. I said what I said, because I didn't think I'd have another chance to say it. I know that you're with him and you're happy. I would never want to ruin that for you" she didn't want that.

She wasn't that kind of person.

But hearing that just made Bo laugh, "Well, it's a bit late now…" She then realised that she didn't word that right, "… You haven't ruined anything. I pretty much took care of that myself. Dyson and I; we're kind of taking a time out right now" she said.

Even though she didn't care about him, Lauren could see that this was hurting Bo. And she knew full well that their time out was because of her. "I'm sorry Bo. I never wanted to come between you two"

"It's not your fault Lauren. It's mine. He asked me to make a choice, and I couldn't. So the only one to blame right now is me.." Bo turned her head away, then she felt Lauren squeeze her hand tighter. She then asked her what choice did he want her to make. "… Him or you" she told her.

Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise, she didn't think he'd ask her that if he was that confident that Bo loved him. Obviously he was a little insecure. "It's okay if you choose him Bo. I get it…" She smiled. "… He's Fae; I'm Human. As much as I'd love it, a relationship for us would be complicated"

"Sometimes complicated relationships are the best ones…" Bo couldn't stop that from coming out of her mouth, did that mean she made her choice? "… You know; with everything going on. I never to got give you an answer"

That made Lauren frown, "An answer for what?"

Bo decided to just go for it and kiss her. And when she did, her feelings became much clearer. She did love her, she had loved her for a long time. And the more she thought about it, the more she realised that if their first night hadn't ended badly. Then she would never have gotten with Dyson.

As she ended the kiss, Bo stayed close to her. Both of them keeping their eyes closed as they recovered from. "I do love you, you know…" She smiled. "… I think I always have. And I don't know what this means, but I'm really glad that I got to tell you that"

"So am I" Lauren whispered, keeping hold of her hand as they continued to sit there in silence.

The day had been long, and eventful. But strides were made today. Bo finally realised that maybe she was kidding herself with Dyson this entire time. Maybe she wasn't in love with, but more with the idea of him and what he could offer her.

Bottom line; she loved Lauren first.

And a first love was always hard to shake.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one bites the dust. I think the next one will be a rewrite from 3x07. That episode really pissed me off, especially since Lauren was only in four minutes of it. Bad Writers! Well, that's why I'm here. Leave me your thoughts, much love xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Next one, short but fun for me to write. Have fun, let me know what you thought in a review. X**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Victorious (2x22)**

 **The Dal**

Before she came to this city, Bo never thought her life would amount to anything. But she here was, celebrating the defeat of the Garuda. One of the very creatures that she always thought to believe was a myth. He was a formidable foe.

But with the help of her team they had succeeded in besting him. It was funny to Bo, she was standing in the Dal with everyone and they were raising their glasses to her; calling her their Champion. But really, she was only half of a Champion without them.

Without the weapons that Hale and his sister had donated, without Kenzi's code cracking skills, and without Lauren injecting everyone with her blood; she never would've made it through this battle alive. She owed them her life. Which was why she raised her glass to them, thanking them.

She'd been downstairs in the lair talking to Trick about the ordeal he went through. He told her that the Garuda made him relive his darkest days. And he manipulated the visions so Trick saw himself in the worst possible light. She hated that he felt so guilty.

Whatever decisions he'd made while being the Blood King; were in the past now. It didn't matter if they were mistakes or not. No one here knew the burden of being a King. And one with so much power, it wasn't fair to judge him.

When she took Trick back upstairs for a drink, she looked around and saw her friends laughing with each other. Vex was hammered, which wasn't a surprise. Hale told her about his deception. That Vex didn't take Bo's blood like he was supposed to. But it was Lauren who saved the day, she forced him to take the blood.

And because of that, Bo was able to tap into the power that gave her the strength to beat the Garuda. She wanted to thank her for that. Only when Bo looked for Lauren, her friend was nowhere to be found. She walked over to Kenzi, seeing her chatting up a storm with Hale. "Hey guys, have you seen Lauren?"

Kenzi turned her head, looking over to the table where the Doctor had been sitting. Only she wasn't there anymore. When did that happen? "Umm…" She had no clue. "… She _was_ over there, talking to Dyson. Why don't you ask him?"

Bo nodded, jumping over to where Dyson sat finishing his beer. "Do you know where Lauren went?" She asked him.

"Yeah, she decided to take off. She said she had something to do" he felt bad about this already. But in his defence, Lauren didn't have to take his suggestion to leave. If she really wanted to stay, she would've.

"What?" Bo frowned, Lachlan was dead. And most of the Light Fae had fled the city. What could Lauren possibly have to do right now? And judging by Dyson's expression, he knew exactly what that something was. "Dyson, where'd she go?" She asked him again.

He sighed, "She's gone Bo…" He watched her face turn sad. "… She knew that with the Light Fae the way it is right now; that this would be her moment to run. To be free. Isn't that what you've always wanted for her?"

His relationship with Lauren had come a _long_ way in the last year. He didn't hate her anymore. Was he still weary? Of course he was, but it was mostly due to the fact that he knew nothing of her. And honestly he did feel for her when Nadia was taken from her so suddenly. As weird as it sounded, he _wanted_ her have her freedom.

And even though he had his love back now, he could see by the look on Bo's face that a second chance for him wasn't in the cards. She clearly cared about Lauren. He didn't know if it had gone as far as love yet. But even if it hadn't, he doubted that Bo would just drop Lauren for him.

She wasn't that type of person.

Bo shook her head, "No, she can't go. I've gotta stop her!" She put her drink down, then grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. "Do you know where she went?" She asked him.

"To her apartment I think. She said she already had a bag packed ready. You better hurry if you wanna catch her" He watched her run off like a shot to the exit, maybe this was the way it was supposed to be.

 **Lauren's Apartment – 15 Minutes Later**

Bo ran every red light she came to, but that didn't cut down the time it took to get there. She ran into Lauren's building, going straight to bed door to find it unlocked. This was a Light Fae building, she always felt safe enough to leave it open. "Lauren?!" She ran upstairs, searching the rooms.

Only she found no Lauren. But she did find that the closet had been emptied and most of her dressers. Bo tried to find any evidence or a clue as to where her friend had gone. She checked the kitchen, the lounge, and Lauren's desk.

Suddenly, she noticed a blue light flashing on the computer monitor. She turned it on, finding the last thing that Lauren had clicked on. It was to print a plane ticket. According to the dates, it was open ended and purchased a few days ago.

Lauren _was_ leaving.

And according to the ticket, she was going to Chicago. What was in Chicago? She couldn't let her go yet. Not without telling her how she felt. Bo wrote all the information down, then high tailed it out of the building and into her car.

She had to get to the airport before Lauren left for good.

 **Airport**

For some reason, Lauren didn't feel good about this. She wrote Bo a letter and dropped it by the Clubhouse on her way here. But she felt like she was being selfish somehow. Dyson's point was valid. With Lachlan dead and the Fae in turmoil thanks to the Garuda; now was her chance to run.

To have the freedom she'd always wanted.

But as she walked through the airport, she felt uneasy. Like something inside of her was telling her to stop, turn around and go back. She faced forward, seeing that it was almost her turn to go through the security gate. She was so close; how could she turn back?

No, this was what she wanted. Hell, she deserved it after everything the Fae had put her through. And this city didn't give her much luck. The only good thing about it was that this was where she met Bo. Someone who she thought could've been the love of her life.

But Bo wasn't looking for a relationship, maybe she never would with Lauren. And unlike her friend, Lauren wouldn't stay young for thousands of years. She had a limited number of days, she couldn't waste them here waiting for something to happen with Bo.

If it ever would.

She was doing the right thing.

She was giving herself a fresh start.

Lauren heard someone telling her to step forward, she placed her bags on the conveyor belt, and her belongings in the plastic bin to get checked. She walked through the metal detector, passing it with flying colours. Once on the other side, she followed the signs to where her gate was.

She hoped that this feeling would go away, because she didn't know what she was going to do if it didn't.

* * *

Bo ran through the airport, she'd parked in a restricted zone and had no doubt that her car would get towed sooner or later, but right now she didn't care. She asked a member of staff where she had to go. She followed their instructions, going straight then taking two lefts and a right.

Looking above her, she saw the sign for Lauren's gate number. She ran a few minutes more, then came to a stop at a security checkpoint. One of the officers pushed her back, stopping her from going any further. "Please, my friend's about to get on a plane. I need to stop her, it's an emergency!"

"Lady, I don't care if you're the Queen of the world. You can't pass this point without a ticket" The officer was just doing his job.

But this was where Bo was screwed, she had no money to buy a ticket. She could barely afford a bus ticket. Then she remembered, Kenzi gave her a cloned credit card in case of emergencies. It wasn't legal, but it would get her a ticket to pass the gate.

She ran to the ticket desk, cutting through everyone. "Yell all you want pal, this's an emergency!" The people waiting in line behind her weren't happy for the cut. "Hi. I need a plane ticket. Preferably one that's cheap. And I'm talking a few hundred bucks" she didn't know how much money was left on the card, better safe than sorry.

The woman checked her database, "We have a plane leaving for New York, it's $457. Does that work for you?" She asked.

Bo reached into her left boot, she kept all her emergency supplies in there. And her bra. "I sure hope so…" She took the card, kissing it and and praying that Kenzi hadn't used up all the money. "… Charge it" she handed it to her.

"Okay, I just need to see your Passport" the clerk said.

And that was when Bo's face turned blank. She didn't even own a passport, let alone have one on her. "Uh, funny story. I don't have it with me right now. But I do have my drivers licence if that helps?" She showed it to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you on a plane without your Passport. It's the law" the clerk was about to hand Bo's credit card back to her, but she grabbed her hand instead giving her a warm smile.

"Honestly, I get that. You're just doing your job. But see, I _really_ need to get passed security. And to do that, I need this ticket. So could you just be a dear and forget about the fact that I haven't got my passport? Please, for me" Bo batted her eyelashes.

The woman blushed, "Of course, I'd do anything for you. Just one second…" she let go of Bo's hand and went to finish the transaction.

After swiping the card, Bo expected to hear that it had been declined. But to her shock, it hadn't. And the Woman was kindly printing her off a fresh ticket to New York. "…There you go, enjoy your flight" she smiled, giving her the ticket.

Bo took her things back, "You have no idea how much this means to me. You've made me a very happy girl…" She read her name tag. "… _Wendy_. See you around" she winked at her, then bolted for the security checkpoint.

Once they let her pass through without yelling at her, she ran straight for Lauren's gate. Only problem was, it was on the other end of the terminal. And Lauren's flight was leaving in fifteen minutes. Why couldn't she have super speed? That really would've come in handy right now.

She ran as fast as she could, trying to dodge all of the passing travellers. She tried yelling at them before she got close to make them move out of the way, but most of these humans had earphones in. So the ones she did bump into, rolled onto the floor with a thud.

"Oooh, sorry pal. I'm in a bit of a hurry!" She flashed them a smile, then continued running. By the time Bo got to Lauren's gate, it was already closed. "Excuse me! My friend's on that plane, I need to speak with her it's urgent" she implored them.

"I'm sorry, but everyone has boarded already. The plan is about to take off any minute, I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to. You'll just have to contact your friend some other way" The woman went back to her desk.

Bo ran to her left, stopping at the large windows. She watched Lauren's plane start to move off the tarmac. There she went. Never knowing how Bo really felt, because she was too scared to tell her. She took a seat on one of the benches under the window, dropping her head in her hands.

"Bo?"

Lifting her head, Bo recognised the voice. But it couldn't be, because the plane was leaving. She looked ahead, seeing Lauren standing before her; suitcase in tow. She was still here; she didn't get on the plane. "Lauren…" she breathed. "… Thank god!" she got up, not saying anything and kissing her hard.

Lauren took a while to adjust, she really wasn't expecting this. Or for Bo to even be here. But that didn't mean she wanted this kiss to stop. Because like every other that they'd shared, it was magical.

When Bo pulled away, she noticed that Lauren looked confused. "Sorry…" she smiled, "… I just really needed to do that. I should've done it earlier. Maybe then you wouldn't have left. Speaking of, why _haven't_ you left? Did you get here too late?"

"Me? Late? No…" Lauren shook her head with a laugh, she was always on time. "… I had a pit in my stomach when I got here. And then as I was boarding, something was telling me to turn back. So against my better judgement; I did. I guess this was why" she couldn't believe Bo was here.

"Lauren, please don't go…" Bo had to get this off her chest. "… I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know we haven't had the best luck when it comes to the subject of _'Us'_. But I know in my heart that what we have is worth it. Lauren, I love you" she finally said it.

And now she felt twenty pounds lighter.

That was the one thing Lauren never thought she'd hear, especially not from Bo. "I love you too…" she kissed her again, making it count. "… I can't believe you came here just to stop me from leaving" she couldn't help her chuckle; this wasn't the Bo she knew.

Bo smiled, but she didn't understand why it was so funny. "I thought it was pretty damn romantic on my part…" she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, pulling her close. Why did this feel so good? "… But you know; all the romantic comedies I've watched were all bullshit"

"Meaning?" Lauren asked.

"Well, they make it look so easy. Chasing someone through the airport; is _hard work_! But you know, all worth it in the long run…" Bo leaned in, smiling as she kissed Lauren again. "… So uh, what'd you say we get outta here?" she asked.

"So we can go back and celebrate with the others?" Lauren figured. Not that she wouldn't mind, she had a reason to stay now.

That wasn't what Bo was going to say, but it was on par. "No. I was thinking maybe we could have a little celebration of our own. Say at, your place?" she raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Lauren didn't think she would ever be this happy again, not after everything that'd happened in the last few weeks. And after Nadia dying, she didn't think that she and Bo would get back to this kind of place if not at all.

But to be this way with her now, meant everything. Bo chose her, she finally chose her over anyone else. That wasn't to say that their relationship was going to smoothly, maybe in a perfect world. But they weren't in a perfect world.

They were in the Fae world.

"Sure. Let's go…" Lauren went to grab the handle of her suitcase, but Bo graciously offered to take it instead. "… Where did you find space to park?" she wondered as they walked back to the front of the airport.

Bo stuttered, "Uh, I didn't really. I left my care in the red zone. So, we may have call a cab. In my defence, I was in a hurry and they really should provide better parking" she laughed with her as they kept walking.

She thanked whatever God was watching over her right now. Because her heart sank when she saw that plane take off, with what she thought was Lauren on it. But fate intervened and here they were, walking through the airport hand in hand.

It turned out that Bo had been victorious in more ways than one today.

* * *

 **A/N: Short and sweet. Hope you all liked it, just got home early from a night shi** **ft. So I thought why not post one for this? Let me know what you thought, much love xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Just a lil something to hold you over, I still need a little time with the last chapter of The Night We Met. Enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Don't Fear The Reaper (5x15)**

 **Clubhouse**

Reading through Trick's Will was the hardest thing Bo had ever had to do. But she was glad that she had her Family with her. Trick was a light in their lives, and things were going to be awfully dull without him. But they would keep going, because that's what he would've wanted.

Her coma had taken a lot out of her. But if losing both Trick and Aife had taught her anything; it was that life was _definitely_ too short.

Especially for someone Fae.

She always thought it was shorter for Humans because of their lifespan. When really she was dead wrong. Fae had the shorter lives. Because even though they had longevity, they had enemies. Countless other Fae from both the Light and the Dark that could come to kill them at any moment.

Being Fae, didn't mean being immortal.

It meant being a target to anyone with the means to kill.

And Bo didn't want to be one of those People that died before doing all the things she wanted to do. And the first thing at the top of her list, was getting her love back.

Being without Lauren was like having a hole in her heart. And that whole was now gaping due to the loss of Aife and Trick. Lauren was the one good thing in her life. Love was the only thing that kept Bo from going over the edge.

Fae or Human; she didn't care.

Love was love.

And she wanted hers back.

Bo got dressed, then made her way downstairs where she was stopped by Kenzi. Her friend was insisting that she get back in bed. "No time Kenz; I need to talk to Lauren"

"She took Tamsin over to the Clinic to do a quick check up on the bun that she's cooking. Btw, still not entirely sure what happened there" Honestly Kenzi was grossed out by the story.

"Welcome to the club sister! I'm gonna head over there, I need to see Lauren. Jack might come for me at any moment, I need to tell her" Bo took a breath.

Kenzi frowned. "Tell her what?"

"That I love her, and I don't wanna be without her. _Ever_ " Bo replied.

"Well in that case you better skedaddle! You know what? I'll tag along and then bring Tamsin back here while you guys talk" Kenzi grabbed her jacket, then left the house with Bo.

 **The Clinic – Later**

The second she crossed the threshold of the main entrance, Bo could tell that something was wrong. But decided to dismiss it due to what she'd been through in these last few days. "… They're probably in the back…" She led Kenzi into the exam room, they walked in and saw trail of blood on the floor.

"… No!" Bo feared the worst, and she was right to. Because as she followed the trail of blood, she found Lauren face down on the ground. "Lauren!" She dropped to her knees, rolling her around and seeing that her throat had been cut. "No, no please…." She tried to find a pulse, "… Come on, wake up!"

Kenzi covered her mouth in shock, she couldn't believe this. Looking around, she couldn't see Tamsin either. This was Jack, he killed Lauren and took Tamsin. What kind of a monster was he?

Bo cried and cried, Lauren's blood coated her hands as she held her, "Please, don't leave me…" She sniffled. "… I love you. Come back to me" her cries were pointless, Lauren was gone. She sat on the floor with Lauren's lifeless body in her arms for nearly twenty minutes. She didn't want to let go of her.

Healing her was out of the question. Bo couldn't fix her wound, and Lauren wasn't a conduit anymore so she couldn't use Bo's powers to heal herself.

Dyson, Mark, and Vex had shown up in the meantime. And they couldn't believe what Kenzi had told them. They'd just lost Trick and now Lauren was gone too. Dyson couldn't hold back his tears, Lauren was a good friend to him, and he loved her.

He bent down beside her, "Bo?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, "We should move her and get her off the floor…" He didn't get an answer from her, she just kept holding Lauren close as if she was hoping for her to wake up. "… Bo, please"

After an agonising couple of minutes, Bo released Lauren from her grip. Letting Dyson lift her up and place her on one of the empty beds. She stood, looking down at her blood stained hands. Jack did this. Taking Trick and Aife wasn't enough, he had to go for Lauren too.

The only person that held her together.

"Bo, let's get you cleaned up" Kenzi wanted to rid her of the blood.

But instead, Bo brushed Kenzi off and went where Dyson put Lauren's body. "I'm so sorry…" She blamed herself for this. Jack was _her_ Father. He was here because _she_ let him out of Tartarus. "… I'm gonna fix this. You _will_ return to me" she kissed her cold forehead, then went for the exit.

Dyson snatched her wrist, "Bo, you can't go to him! That's what he wants" he couldn't let her go into there like this.

"I know…" She replied. "… But this time, I'm not leaving that place until he's dead. I'm a ticking time bomb without her…" She felt her eyes change, and the anger inside of her rise. "… He's gonna bring her back, I know he can do it"

Kenzi chose that moment to butt in, "Even if he can, there's no way he'll do it without wanting something in return. Lauren wouldn't want you to sacrifice anything you have for her, you know that" she knew Lauren would want Bo to live a happy life.

That's what she'd always wanted.

"It doesn't matter what she wanted. She's dead!" Bo cried again, glancing at her ex's dead body. "But she won't be staying that way, not if I can help it. I'm going, you can't stop me" she left without another word.

 **Jack's Penthouse**

The minute she was brought here, Jack threw Tamsin into a cage. And outside the cage was baby crib ready and waiting. There was no way she was letting him have her baby. And Lauren, she closed her eyes and shed a tear.

She was dead.

Tamsin thought that offering herself would've spared Lauren, but that wasn't the case. He had his reasons for wanting Lauren to die. And they had nothing to do with her, but everything to do with Bo.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Jack entered the room with an evil smile, "How's Mama doing?" He asked, not getting an answer from Tamsin. "Don't tell me you're upset about Lauren…" He heard her sniffling. "… I would've thought you'd be pleased that she's gone. Now you'll have Bo all to yourself" he leaned against the cage.

"Well you thought wrong…" Tamsin wiped her tears. "… And if you think you're somehow gonna get Bo to join you after killing the love of her life, then you're stupid!" She held her stomach protectively.

"Oh, I know…" He said. "… Why'd you think I created a plan B, that stands for baby" he gestured to her ever growing bump. He knew Bo wasn't the daughter he needed to follow through on his goal, she loved her friends too much. He thought killing Aife and Trick would've taught her a lesson.

But then he thought, he wasn't going to need her anyway so why not hit her where it really hurt?

Tamsin stood up, gripping the bars of the cage. "I will never, let you take my baby! You hear me? I'll kill you before you ever get the chance!" She shifted her features, even though trying to doubt him would've been pointless it happened when she was angry.

And right now her hormones were all over the place.

Jack just laughed, "You don't know do you?" He thought she would've considering she was over two thousand years old. "Do you know _why_ you have no memories of your Mother? And I mean you're real Mother, not Freya. No?" He saw her confused face.

"My Mother gave me up. I won't be making the same decision with my baby" Tamsin said.

"Hard to make a decision when you're dead…" He told her. "… Your Mother didn't give you up Tamsin. The only thing she gave up, was her own life to see that you came into the world" he loved the look on her face right now.

Tamsin frowned, "What're you saying?"

He stood closer to the cage, smiling at her. "All Valkyries _die_ in childbirth…" He whispered to her, "… So, when you're gone; our child will be mine. But don't worry, I'll take good care of her. Given the species involved, I'm ninety-nine percent sure it'll be a girl…"

Before Tamsin could even react to his revelation, they heard the ding of the elevator from the living room. Followed by Bo yelling. "… Bo's home. I'll be back" he tapped the cage, then left the room.

Going out into the living room, he saw his daughter covered in blood. "Ah good. You got my message. Sorry about Lauren…" He wasn't really. "… It was a shame, she had so much potential" he sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"Just answer me one question, why her?!" Bo was feeling every ounce of strength inside of her, and it was rising to the surface. "She didn't do anything to you! She was the only one who showed you any form of kindness!" That was who Lauren was.

"You're right; she did, but she was the one person I could use to destroy _you_. She was just collateral damage; it wasn't anything personal. But what did you think was going to happen? Did you think you were going to come here and kill me?" He laughed, "That'd be fun to watch"

Bo stepped forward, "I want you to bring her back…" She watched his face turn puzzled. "… You are the God of the Underworld. I know you have the power to bring the dead back to life. Aife told me so" she remembered what her Mother said when they got captured by Taft.

Jack smiled, "She was right; I _can_ raise the dead. But why would I do that after what you've done?" He asked her. "I was nothing but patient with you when I first arrived here. I let you lock me up, I protected you from Zee's countless attempts on your life. And yet, you still chose your friends over your own blood. Why should I give you the one thing you desire?" he asked her again.

"Because I'm your daughter, and I'm begging you to bring her back…" Bo knew this would end badly for her, but if it meant bringing Lauren back then she would do anything he asked of her. "… You told me once, that we're not capable of love. But I do _love_ her. Please Dad, just do this and I'll do whatever you want" she cried again.

"A human, means that much to you?" He was baffled by this. Of all the people that Bo could have, she chose to love a Human.

Her answer was simple. "Yes"

"What's in for me if I do this?" He asked.

Bo sighed, he was such a dick. "I'll give you whatever you want. I'll be your weapon of destruction; you can let Tamsin go. Whatever you ask of me…" She approached him. "… I will do. Just please, bring Lauren back" she was close to getting down on her knees.

"No" he said, with an evil smirk. He had no intention of bringing Lauren back. He went to the trouble of killing her so that he could teach Bo a lesson, what would it say about him if he went back on his word? He had a reputation to uphold.

A tear rolled down her cheek, "No? What'd you mean, no?" She frowned. "I'm willing to let you do whatever you want with me! If you want me to end the world, then fine! I'll end the _fricking_ world!" She was willing do anything to get her back.

"I can't help but feel like you're just telling me what I want to hear…" Jack folded his arms. "… I mean; you did try to stab me in the heart. And I thought taking Aife and Trick from you would've made you realise that you can't beat me; but I felt like maybe you needed the extra nudge" he walked away to get a drink.

To hear him talk about her fallen family with such carelessness made her sick to her stomach, and angry. "That's why you went for Lauren? To teach me lesson?"

He nodded, pouring a glass of gin. "You loved Aife and Trick…" He began. "… But that was Familial love. I wanted to strip you of the romantic kind too. You don't see it yet, but you're better off without them weighing you down" he sipped it.

"Weighing me down?" Bo let out a laugh, "That's where you're wrong, _Dad_ …" She walked over to where he stood, pouring herself some whiskey. She needed it. "… Love, isn't a form of weakness…" She knocked the drink back. "… It makes me strong!" She smashed the glass over his head, jamming a shard into his neck.

Jack fell to his knees; he didn't see that coming. The shard was deep inside his neck; it was taking him a while to pull it out.

Bo saw an opportunity to free Tamsin while her Father struggled, she ran to the bedrooms and checked each one. Then found Tamsin in the very same cage she found back in Tartarus, the one he'd kept Aife in.

What was wrong with him?

"Tamsin…" She walked in, trying to find something to open the cage door. Then she thought, she was strong enough; she could just break it herself. She'd done it before. "… We don't have much time" she grasped the padlock, pulling on it with every ounce of strength.

As the door opened, Tamsin had to hug her to say thank you. "Bo, I'm sorry about Lauren. I thought he'd leave her alone if I went with him. It's my fault—"

Bo shook her head, "No, he was gonna kill her with or without you. All that matters now, is you get out of here and back to the Clinic where it's safe. Come on!" She walked her out of the room, and back into the elevator. Before leaving, Tamsin asked what she was going to do with Jack. "I'm gonna make him wish he could die" she hit the button inside the elevator then walked back into the room.

Jack coughed, getting up from the floor. He'd gotten the shard out, and his wound healed. "You've surprised me Bo…" He laughed. "… But you must know that after doing that, you've got no chance of me bringing your precious human back"

She unsheathed her dagger, thinking about what he said. He was right. There was no way that he'd do what she wanted now. But that didn't mean Bo was giving up, because she wasn't. She'd get Lauren back by herself. She didn't need his help.

"I know…" She ran for him, sweeping a leg under his and watching him fall. "… Maybe I can't kill you, but I can definitely make you feel pain!" She kicked him while he was down, hearing him groan.

Jack grabbed her leg, hoping to throw her away. But she was too fast and ran her dagger through his chest like she did before. It hurt the last time, but he never showed it. Only now, she was proving too strong for him.

Bo picked him up by the collar of his shirt, throwing him like a rag doll across the room. He crashed into a shelf, and then down onto the floor with a thud. "Did you really think, that I'd just shut down again?" She asked. "Killing Aife and Trick, was a mistake. But killing Lauren?" She bent down next to him.

"See, she was the only one; keeping the beast inside me, at bay. The beast you want to release so much. Well guess what Dad?" Her eyes turned blue. "I'm letting her out to play!" She brought a hard fist to his face, again, and again until he was bruised.

This was going to be her revenge.

 **The Clinic – Later**

Tamsin managed to make her way to the Clinic, but on her way through the doors her water broke and she was now in labour. Kenzi and Dyson were at her side in a flash, but they had no idea what they were doing, Lauren was the Doctor in their group.

And now she wasn't here.

"Okay, we need to get some towels and a scissors to cut the cord! Let's go people!" Kenzi made Dyson and Mark fetch the things she needed. She turned back to Tamsin, holding her hand. "Let's get you on a bed, everything's gonna be okay" she laid her down on one of the empty hospital beds.

"Bo saved me…" Tamsin breathed through her contractions. "… She's trying to take Jack on, but she can't kill him. Kenz, you need to go back for her before she gets killed!" She screamed suddenly, when she had a bout of pain.

Kenzi nodded, "Don't worry about Bo, we'll get her back. But first, we need to get this baby out of you. Then you'll have your little bundle and we'll go for Bo"

But that wasn't possible for Tamsin, "I won't survive this Kenz…" She cried. "… My kind, aren't meant to live through Childbirth. Once this baby is born, I'll die. I need you to promise me, that you'll look after her" she held onto Kenzi's hand tighter.

"Who? Bo?" Kenzi felt herself crying. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"No…" Tamsin shook her head with a smile. "… My daughter" she paused when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

This baby was coming right now, whether they liked it or not. Kenzi, Dyson and Mark did all they could but they weren't Doctors. After a long thirty minutes of Tamsin's screams, the baby was here and crying her eyes out. But she was beautiful.

Kenzi wrapped her up and brought her over to Tamsin who was barely hanging on, "Hey Lil-T? You don't wanna leave this earth without seeing your daughter first…" She shook her friend with her free hand. "… Tamsin, please hold on"

Tamsin opened her eyes, finally seeing her little girl. "I can't for much longer Kenz…" She took her daughter from her friend's arms. "… Hi you. I'm your Mama" she couldn't believe something this beautiful came from her.

"Did you get around to thinking of a name for her?" Dyson asked.

There was only one name that came to mind. And that was Tamsin's Mother's name; Dagny. Before Jack had told her the truth she just got angry when she spoke her name. But now, she knew the sacrifice her Mother made so that she could live. "Dagny; it means, new day" she replied.

"Welcome to the world, Dagny" Mark smiled from beside his Father. He hadn't known Tamsin long, but he loved her like family. He loved every one of his Father's friends. Even Lauren, who they'd also lost earlier today.

The body count kept rising.

Tamsin breathed, "It's happening…" She felt herself slipping away. So she handed her daughter back to Kenzi. "I love all of you. Please, look after her for me. And let her know that I'll be watching over her; _Always_ "

Kenzi cried, "We will. And we love you too. Fly high Tamsin…" she kissed her forehead. As Tamsin breathed her last breath, she started to glow until her body evaporated. She was going home to Valhalla now. "… First Lauren; now Tamsin. What'd we do?"

Dyson wrapped his arm around her, looking down to the swaddled new-born in her arms. "The only thing we _can_ do; keep our promise"

 **Valhalla**

Tamsin woke up, looking around she saw an immaculate room. She knew where she was, she was back in Valhalla. Only this time around, she wasn't allowed to leave. Looking down at herself, she saw that her bump was gone, she looked like her old self.

"Dagny…" she whimpered. She would never be allowed to see her daughter again, not until the day came when she would get her Valkyrie status and serve up here like she did. Hopefully the time would go by quick.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened. It was Acacia. "… How come you didn't prepare us for this in Valkyrie school?" She would've liked to have known back then that this would end up happening if she had a child.

"Because not a lot of Valkyries have children anymore…" Acacia said, walking into the room. "… Why do you think our kind are so rare these days?" She sat next to her on the bed, "She'll be looked after Tamsin. Your friends will see to that" she hooked an arm around her.

"They're more than that…" Tamsin wiped her tears. "… They're my Family. And you're right, they'll protect her…" She wasn't worried about Dagny. But she was worried about Bo. And even though it wasn't standard procedure, she knew of a sure way to mend Bo's heart. "… I need you to do something for me" she turned to her friend.

Acacia was ready to do anything for her. "Name it"

"I need you to bring Lauren back to life" Tamsin said.

And that was the thing that Acacia had to refuse. "Tamsin, you know I can't do that. It's against the rules of Valhalla" she couldn't do it. She was the Mistress of Valhalla now, and she was trying to restore order which was hard enough to do without this.

Tamsin sighed, "Screw the rules! Besides, Freya used to do it all the time. Whenever there was a human that would end up being important to her or to the Fae. Lauren, _is_ important. What if Dagny might need her someday? Please Acacia" she begged her.

"Even if I did, she wouldn't come back as a Human. I'd have to bring her back as a Valkyrie…" Acacia said, that was the only way this worked. "… As proud as I am, it's not a fate that I'd wish on anyone else. To live a bunch of lifetimes, expiring, losing her memories. Some of which she might never get back"

It was an important decision.

But Tamsin wasn't worried about that. "We only expire, when we doubt people over the course of centuries. Lauren will never need to use it so much, she's a Doctor. Besides, Bo will protect her from anything that tries to hurt her. That's what she does"

"She didn't protect _you_ " Acacia pointed out.

"My death wasn't her fault…" Tamsin didn't blame Bo for any of this. "… Yes, what I went through was horrible and traumatic. But, if it hadn't happened; I wouldn't have been the gift of having a Daughter. You should see her Acacia, she's beautiful" she smiled, thinking of her little face.

Acacia smiled back, holding her hand. "I bet she is, especially if she follows her Mama…" She took a breath, thinking back to her friend's proposal. "… What if Lauren doesn't want this?" She asked.

Tamsin shook her head, "Trust me; when she's back with Bo, she won't care. Do it Acacia, bring her back. Tell my friends, that it's my last gift to them. Can't really do much else from up here. I need to get used to it" she wanted to do this.

"For what it's worth, we're glad to have you back. I could use a good General to help me lead up here…" Acacia winked at her, "… If you'll excuse me, I've gotta go resurrect a soul" she left her room, needing to prepare for the ritual.

 **The Clinic – Later**

They would never really get over losing two members of their Family in one day, but Kenzi had to try and pull it together now. She sent Mark out for some baby clothes, some diapers and some formula for little Dagny, she was proving to be quite the mellow new-born. Once he returned, she got the baby fed and changed into clean clothes.

Dyson wanted to go for Bo, but he didn't know if she should. After what Jack had done to Lauren, he knew that Bo would want to take her revenge alone. And he'd seen first-hand what happened when her Succubus got angry.

Losing Lauren was like ripping out her heart.

He walked over to where Lauren's body laid, "You have no idea, how lost we all are without you…" He let himself break down, and he began to cry. "… I bet you never thought I'd be crying over you…" he chuckled. "… I'm so sorry Lauren" he touched her pale cheek.

"You won't have to be sorry for much longer" he heard a voice behind him.

Turning around, he saw an older woman dressed in leather. "You…" He remembered her, back when he, Bo, and Tamsin fought the revenants. "… You're Tamsin's friend. Acacia, right?"

She nodded, walking forward and seeing the Doctor's dead body laying on the bed. "That's right. And Tamsin, is the reason I'm here right now…" She reached into her pocket, taking out a small glass bottle that had powder inside. "… You got a knife Wolfboy?" She asks him.

"Why do you need a knife, and what the hell did you mean? Why did Tamsin send you here?" He frowned, he wasn't giving her anything until she explained.

"She sent me, to bring Lauren back to life. It's a loss that shouldn't have happened, and she wasn't supposed to die. She can be brought back, but I need a knife to complete the ritual! So, if you please?" She held out her hand.

Dyson did as she asked, and grabbed a scalpel from Lauren's work desk. "Will she be the same?" He asked before giving it to her.

"Same person? Yes…" She nodded. "… Same species? No" she shook her head. She had to be straight with him. "If I bring her back, she'll become a Valkyrie. Turned by my Blood. The blood, of the Mistress of Valhalla. I told Tamsin it would be risky, but she insisted. So, do you want her back or not?" She asked him.

It was now or never.

As much as Dyson wanted Lauren back, he didn't think being a Valkyrie would be a good thing. He'd seen how it affected Tamsin. To die, over and over again. But then he also thought, if Bo had lost control and gone full Dark Queen, then Lauren was the only one who could bring her back to sanity.

"Do it" he gave her the blade.

Acacia took the scalpel, making a small slit on her finger and squeezing it together with her thumb as the drops of blood entered Lauren's mouth. She then put a few drops into the small bottle she was holding, mixing it with the powder.

"The blood of a Mistress…" She dipped her thumb in the paste, and began drawing a symbol on Lauren's forehead. "… And the Ash of Fallen Warriors…" She finished with the symbol. "… Odin, my Father. Bestow our power upon this individual, let her be reborn as one of us. A Guardian of Souls" she closed her eyes.

Dyson stood back, watching as the slash on Lauren's neck shined bright until it was completely healed pup. He heard Acacia continue to chant, and when she was done Lauren jumped up gasping for breath and holding her neck. "Lauren?" He held onto her, trying to calm her down.

"Dyson? What happened?" She touched her neck, then remembered. "Jack…" She breathed, remembering what he did. "… He killed me. I died" she cried into his arms.

"It's okay, you're back now…" He hugged her, "… How do you feel?" He asked.

Lauren blinked her eyes, "Different…" She could feel something stirring inside of her, something she'd never felt before. "… Why do I feel this way? What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you…" Acacia said. "… It'll pass. You're a Valkyrie now, you'll feel nothing but strength and power…" She saw her face. "… Turning you, was the only way to bring you back. Tamsin begged me"

"Tamsin?" Then Lauren remembered, Tamsin was here when Jack burst in. "Oh my god, where is she? Is she okay?" She was killed before she could see Tamsin run away.

Dyson had to tell her now, "Lauren? Tamsin's gone. She had the baby, and then died. But from the way you're speaking of her…" He looked at Acacia. "… I'm guessing she's back in Valhalla now. Is she alright?" He wanted to know.

Sadly, Acacia wasn't going to give him any information. "As much as I'd like to tell you everything; for you to hear anything about how Tamsin's doing now, keeps her alive for you. But you must realise; you will _never_ be able to see her again. The only one who can, is Lauren here" she smiled at her.

"Me?" Lauren frowned.

"You're a Valkyrie now…" Acacia said, "… You have the power to open the Gates to Valhalla. And since you've been turned by me, when I call you; you'll have no choice but to answer it and come to me. So, that was basically all I came here to do" she didn't need to stay any longer.

Lauren grabbed her arm, "Wait!" She stopped her from leaving, "Thank you, for bringing me back" she was so grateful. Not many people could get this kind of chance.

"Don't thank me; thank Tamsin" Acacia gave one last nod, then left the Clinic.

After she left, Lauren heard a baby crying in the next room. "Is that Tamsin's baby?" She asked Dyson, seeing him nod. "Boy or Girl?"

"Girl; her name's Dagny…" Dyson replied with a smile, "… You wanna meet her? Come on" he helped her off of the bed, then out to the main floor where Kenzi was the first to scream. Only when she did she just made Dagny cry even more.

"You; how? What?" Kenzi didn't know what to say. "What the hell is going on?" She needed to know what she'd missed.

"I second that question" Mark raised his hand.

Lauren smiled at the cute new-born, she was gorgeous. "Tamsin arranged for me to be brought back; as a Valkyrie…" She answered Kenzi's question, seeing the shock all over her face. "… It was the only way to bring me back to life. I can't believe she did this for me" she was so grateful.

Especially considering a few months ago, she and Tamsin couldn't stand each other.

"Me neither…" Kenzi had to say it. "… But I'm so glad you're alive, this means we can get Bo back!" She couldn't believe only now she just thought about that. If Bo had gone off the deep end, then Lauren would be the best bet to bring her back.

"Where is Bo?" Lauren asked.

Dyson folded his arms, "She went after Jack…" He said. "… When she found you, dead. She kinda lost it and now she's on the warpath and Jack is in her sights. All we know if that she freed Tamsin, but we don't know if she's actually winning" he sighed.

"I need to go to her, if she loses control and does something she regrets; she'll hate herself forever. Can we stop off at my place first, I need to change out of these clothes" Lauren looked down at herself, seeing her blood soaked scrubs.

"Okay, let's go…" He turned to Kenzi before leaving. "… You and Mark go to the Dal, it'll be safer there" he tapped his son's shoulder then left with Lauren.

 **Jack's Penthouse**

In the hours after Tamsin left, Bo had torn this place apart. Her Father had gotten shots in, but she reciprocated them tenfold. Glasses had been smashed, blood splattered on the furniture. She almost beaten him to a pulp.

Bo took a breath after another kick to his stomach, making him fall backwards onto the floor. Her inner dark nature had taken control of her. When Lauren died, Bo didn't just lose _her_. She lost the part of herself that was Human. "You could've just left us alone" she said to him.

"And be forgotten?" Jack spat out some blood, struggling to get to his feet. But he did. "No. I am a God!" He yelled. "Long ago, I was feared and respected by everyone! I _will_ have that again, even if I have to use my children to do it" he smirked at her.

Power came before everything.

"You can't use me…" She said, "… And I'll die before I ever let you harm that baby" she wasn't going to let her little brother or sister grow up to be his slave.

Jack smiled, "So then you'll die…" He stepped closer to her, "… Just like Trick, Aife, _Lauren_ …" He let her name roll off of his tongue. "… And just like, Tamsin" he finished.

That was when she frowned, "Tamsin's alive. Or is your old age _finally_ effecting your memory?" She had to get that in.

"I can feel my child…" He told her, "… My new-born daughter. See what I probably should've told you, is that _all_ Valkyries die in childbirth…" He watched her face turn sad. "… And if I can feel my baby, then that means Tamsin's a goner" he laughed.

And that was it, Bo gave him a back hander to his face. Throwing him across the room. Her strength was unmatched. "You sick bastard!" She ran over, picking him up and throwing him again. This time, into a glass shelf. "You just can't stop, can you?!"

"I'll never stop!" He grumbled. "I will have this earth for myself. My daughter will rule by my side, and you can rot for all I care. I put a lot of faith in you…" He tutted. "… But really, you're just a disappointment. Maybe it's a good thing, I took Aife and Trick from you" he walked closer to her.

"Shut up!" She closed her eyes, trying to push her anger down. But it wasn't working.

"What would they think of you now?" He asked her, "I mean; look at you. You're a mess. You can't even handle a little grief, what kind of chosen one are you? And let's not forget about Lauren. I practically did her a favour by slitting her throat…" He knew he was getting to her.

Bo couldn't believe he was saying this to her.

"… You should've been there. She cried, and cried. But no one could hear her…" He laughed. "… I bet she would've given anything to speak to you one last time. Maybe tell you how much she loved you, how sorry she was for ending things. How does it feel, to know you'll never get that chance again?"

She didn't answer him.

He found this hilarious, "What? No answer? When're you gonna learn Bo?" He asked, "The only thing anyone gets from loving _you_ , is misery and death…" He watched her lift her head. "… You are a _curse_ , upon this earth. And will most likely, spend the rest of your ageless life; alone. Really, I should've killed Lauren weeks ago!"

In that second, Bo snapped. Her eyes burned blue, as she plunged her hand into his chest. Wrapping her hand around his heart. She'd never done this before. She didn't have much else to say to him, other that one thing. "You ripped out _my_ heart…" She whispered. "… So now I'm gonna take yours"

Jack coughed, smiling as he felt her squeezing his heart. "I knew you had it in you…" He trembled in her arms. "… You _are_ my blood"

"Maybe. But I am Trick's blood too…" She got closer to him, still holding his heart. "… And I will protect my sister, the way he protected me. She will _never_ know you. Goodbye, Dad" she pulled back her hand, seeing it coated with blood as she held the organ in her palm.

Jack closed his eyes, falling onto the floor with a hole in his chest. He was dead, for good this time.

Bo dropped his heart from her hand, trying to process what she'd just done. She killed a God. No one was supposed to be able to do that. Even Zee was scared of him, and she had a lot of firepower. Killing him felt good, but it only lasted for ten seconds. Because none of it mattered, if she didn't have Lauren.

She walked out to the balcony, hoping some fresh air would help. It didn't. After killing her Father, she could feel a new power growing inside of her. She'd tapped into her darkness and now it wasn't going away. The only one who could eve curb that temptation was Lauren.

Maybe that meant Bo would forever be out of control from now on.

The Elevator opened into the living room, and when Dyson and Lauren stepped out they saw the place had been turned upside down. There was blood splattered everywhere, she hoped to god it wasn't Bo's. But when she looked ahead, she saw Bo standing on the balcony.

That was a relief.

They stepped inside, walking over everything and then found Jack's body on the floor. His eyes frozen open and a fist sized hole in his chest. Dyson saw what must've been his heart, a few feet away from him.

He couldn't believe it; Bo actually did it. She killed Hades. He tapped Lauren's shoulder, "Go to her" he gently pushed her in the direction of the balcony.

Lauren nodded, going over to where Bo stood. "Bo?" She called to her. But Bo didn't turn around and didn't answer her back. As Lauren kept calling her, Bo started yelling. Telling her that she wasn't real and that she was just going crazy after what she'd just done. So Lauren turned her around, making her look at her. "It's me Bo…" She said. "… I'm real" she touched her face.

Bo didn't know if this was real or not, but if it wasn't then surely she wouldn't be able to feel her ex's touch. "Lauren?" She started to cry, "How?" Was all she could muster.

"We actually have Tamsin to thank…" Lauren smiled with tears in her eyes, "… After she died, she was sent back to Valhalla. She got her friend Acacia to bring me back. Only, she had to turn me into a Valkyrie"

This was all so overwhelming. But there was only one thing that Bo really cared about. "You're here" She had to smile, but she still kept crying.

Lauren nodded, "I'm here…" she repeated her words, then brought her into a hug. She needed to let it all out. "… Shhh, it's okay. It's over now" she whispered to her, feeling Bo grip her tighter.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

Dyson offered to stay behind and deal with Jack's body, he was going to burn it and his dead heart just to be on the safe side. While he did that, Lauren took Bo back to her place to clean up and take a breather. Kenzi was safe with the baby back at the Dal with Mark so they were going to meet up there later.

Lauren was just getting Bo some clothes, she had a few left here from when she and Bo were dating, she should've given them back but she just couldn't bring herself to part with them. As she made her way into the bathroom, she saw that Bo was still in the shower washing the blood away.

Placing the clothes down on the bed, she grabbed a clean towel when she heard the shower turn off. She moved over to the bathroom again, seeing Bo standing completely naked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Without saying anything, Lauren walked up behind her and wrapped a towel around her. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Define okay…" Bo still felt different, but now that she had Lauren back her inner darkness had died down some. Although, she had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last she saw of it. She secured the towel around herself, turning around to see Lauren's face. "… I still can't believe you're here" she leaned into her.

"Me neither…" Lauren replied. "… I also can't believe that _Tamsin_ of all people did something nice for me" she was honestly shocked.

Bo was with her on that one, "I know. But I'm glad she did…" she reached her hands up, holding Lauren's face. "… I know things have been weird lately. And with our break-up…" she paused, not wanting to relive that day. "… I lost my mind when I found you in the Clinic"

This was something that Dyson had already explained to Lauren, "So I heard. I remember everything…" she touched her neck, remembering how it felt. "… I can still feel the way the knife cut into me" she closed her eyes, wanting to forget it.

"He can't hurt you now…" Bo said. "… He won't be able to hurt anyone, ever again"

"And Dagny will grow up without ever knowing him" Lauren was happy about that.

And that was the first time Bo had heard her new baby sister's name. "Dagny…" she smiled. "… That's a really pretty name. I can't wait to see her" she was looking forward to having a little sister.

"We can go over there if you want?" Lauren offered.

Bo wanted to go over there, but first she wanted to clarify a few things with Lauren. "In a bit, I just wanna talk to you for a second…" She took her hands and led her into the bedroom, Bo quickly threw some clothes on and sat next to her. "… I know that you only broke up with me, because you were scared of having to lose me when you grew old. But that's different now"

Lauren knew where she was going with this, "Because I'm a Valkyrie now…" she nodded with her, "… I still don't understand how that's possible. I never thought you could be turned, just born into it. But you're right, everything's different now" she wanted forever with her.

It was all she'd _ever_ wanted.

"Lauren, I love you _so_ much…" Bo smiled at her, "… When you died, I lost half of myself. The part that makes me feel Human. I know I always say that Kenzi's my heart, but you are my soul…" she held her hands. "… And without you, I'm incomplete" she didn't care if it sounded cheesy, it was how she felt.

"So am I…" Lauren did what they both wanted, she kissed her. "… I love you too. And now we have forever. Does that scare you?" she thought she'd ask, just in case.

That was the last thing that scared Bo. "Nothing can scare me more than what happened today. I just never wanna lose you again" she hugged her, breathing her in.

"You won't" Lauren whispered.

They spent so much time, worrying about their timeline. Now their timeline was endless. Because they had forever. But who where they kidding? Forever would never be enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, isn't that nice? I always wondered how it would've gone if Lauren got her throat cut instead of Vex. Anyway, let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Don't know if any of you guys remember this one. But I posted it as a one shot before my stories got deleted. Since it was a rewrite of an episode, I figured why not add it to this series. Think of it as a recap.**

 **I do have others in progress.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Love Me Harder (5x05)**

 **Clubhouse - Bo's Bedroom**

Waking up next to Tamsin was beyond strange, she and Bo had always had a rivalry. But she never thought it would go any further than that. Now it had. As if her love life was complicated enough already.

Bo could tell that Tamsin saw this as more than just a birthday present, but that didn't stop her from unwrapping the gift. And then she opened up about her grievances, about the fact that she was born in Hell and that her Father was Hades.

She found that Tamsin was the only one that understood her, she'd met Hades when he hired her to find Bo. She said that she didn't remember much about him, only the fact that he was terrifying.

Talking about it helped, and to know that Tamsin had gone through something similar was comforting. Bo was so scared that her Father was going to use her for something horrible. She couldn't live with herself if she ended up hurting the people she loved. She didn't know what this thing was with Tamsin, she just knew that it felt nice to be with someone.

But this was also her biggest problem, Dyson loved her and because of his love he would never move on. But Bo didn't love him like that anymore, it had been too long since the last time she felt anything romantic for him. Even when she would use him to heal, it was all physical. Nothing remotely romantic about it, at least not for her.

And then there was Lauren.

How to describe what she felt for Lauren, was not an easy task. They had been through a lot together, and even though she had been in a relationship with Dyson. It ended as soon as it began, it was _barely_ a relationship.

But with Lauren, _that_ was a proper relationship. They went out on dates, to the movies, out for dinner. Stayed over each other's houses, and not to mention the pet names. Bo _did_ love Lauren, even after everything that was one thing that never wavered in her mind.

But now she had slept with Tamsin, knowing that it meant more to her than it did for herself. She didn't know what she felt exactly. She just knew she had to figure it out. Bo quietly got up from the bed, pushing the sheet off of her naked body and quickly grabbing her kimono.

She needed a drink, a strong one. She walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, Tamsin normally slept like the dead so she didn't know why she was bothering to be careful.

Two vodka shots in and Bo still hadn't come to a conclusion. Why was this so hard? You either loved someone, or you didn't. Why was it taking her so long to make up her mind? She thought it over some more, thinking that maybe it was because of the fact that Lauren was human.

Bo loved Lauren for her humanity, she resonated with it. Because deep down she would have liked to have had the chance to be human.

To get one life, and when it ends it ends.

She couldn't feed from Lauren, well she could but she didn't want to in fear of hurting her. Healing through sex didn't last long, and wasn't strong enough to heal her wounds. She'd learnt that the hard way already.

She didn't want to be with Lauren if it meant sharing herself with another, because even though her ex would say she was okay with it. Bo knew that deep down, her heart was braking. She knew how much it killed Lauren that she wasn't enough for her.

And no matter how true that statement was, Lauren was _more_ than enough in _so_ _many_ other ways.

In her devotion, her love and her support that she gave to Bo. And the fact that she accepted her for what she was, was incredible. Bo had never witnessed so much maturity from one person, which made her realise that she had a lot of growing up to do.

Lauren was willing to share the person she loved with other people, just to stay in the relationship. She gave a new meaning to the word selfless.

Bo was in the middle of drinking her next shot when the front door opened, Lauren walked in ever so gracefully. Taking Bo's breath away as soon as she caught her eye.

Lauren was holding a bottle or wine, and knowing her it was probably expensive. "Hey" she smiled, stepping into the kitchen.

"Hi. What're you doing here?" Bo didn't mean to sound rude, it was just that she thought that Lauren would have been busy in the Clinic. Especially with the three eyeless Oracles.

"I just thought I would come by, and give you this…" Lauren handed the wine to her ex. Bo looked at the label, like she thought. It was a very expensive brand. "… It's not a cake but, it was all I could manage on short notice" she said.

"It's great, thank you…" Bo smiled, placing the bottle on the kitchen table. "… How's Cassie doing?" she asked.

"She's stable; I've repaired most of the tissue damage but, she's officially blind. I wish there was more I could do" Lauren said sadly, unfortunately due to the severity of Cassie's injuries. She couldn't do much.

"It's not your fault Lauren, you're doing everything you can…" Bo touched her arm, there it was. That touch, the surge of electricity that coursed through her every time they came close. Just like the very first day they met. "… We just have to figure out who did this to her, and stop them from hurting anyone else"

"That's the thing Bo, Cassie woke up before I left the clinic. I asked her what happened to her, and if she remembered who took her…" Lauren started.

"What did she say? Who removed her eyes?" Bo asked, she wanted to know who it was.

"… _She_ did" Lauren replied.

Bo frowned, shaking her head. "What? I don't understand" why would Cassie take her own eyes out? It didn't make any sense.

"I don't know exactly why, all she said was that she had to make the pain stop. I think she must've envisioned something and it freaked her out. You can talk to her yourself once she's calmed down a bit. I'm really sorry about today; it's probably not the birthday you imagined" Lauren smiled.

Bo laughed, "No, it definitely wasn't that's for sure. But you have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I should be sorry. You were unlucky all day because of me" she said.

Lauren really didn't want to relive this day; she had spent hours trying to get the cake frosting out of her hair. And then there was the bug that she swallowed. "Not because of you; because of that damn cat" she hated that cat.

"Well, it's all over now" Bo smiled meeting her ex-Girlfriend's eyes. She didn't know why but every time she looked at her. She felt like the world fell away. What did that mean?

Both of them remained speechless, just staring at each other. Sometimes they did all the talking this way. Lauren noticed that Bo seemed a little out of touch with herself. "Are you okay Bo? You seem a little, far away"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just been a long day I guess" Bo knew how much Lauren worried. She didn't want to add to her plate.

Lauren knew Bo better than that, she could tell when her ex was being evasive. She stepped forward a little, standing inches from her. "I know we haven't been that close lately but, I'm here for you if you need anything" her words were so sincere.

Bo's heart skipped a beat, being this close to Lauren was very unnerving. They hadn't been together that way in a while. She found herself leaning in.

"Bo? You ready for Birthday Sex Part 2?" Tamsin yelled, walking into the living room wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

They both pulled a part, Lauren didn't even look at Tamsin. She should've known that this would end up happening. Maybe her string of bad luck hadn't ended quite yet. She bowed her head and gave a small laugh. Earlier when Tamsin was spouting how she and Bo had gotten closer, she paid no attention.

But now, her mind was clouded. Maybe Bo did feel something for her.

She'd just come out of one Triangle, she didn't want to jump into another. She wondered what the hell she was fighting for anymore. Did Bo even love her? Did she ever? "I think that's my cue to leave" She turned around only to be stopped by Bo's hand on her arm.

"No, Lauren! You don't have to" Bo showed nothing but remorse showing from her expression.

Lauren pulled her hand away, nodding. " _Yes_ , I do. Happy Birthday Bo" she left the house in a hurry.

"What's up her ass?" Tamsin asked, not caring what she had interrupted.

Bo closed her eyes and exhaled. She saw the heartbreak in her eyes. She quickly made her way to the stairs, "Not now Tamsin! I have to go after her" She ran past her roommate. She needed to throw some clothes on and go after Lauren so she could explain.

Tamsin followed her, still holding the sheet to her body. "Why're you going after her? She's a big girl, she can take care of herself"

Bo went straight for her closet, grabbing the first thing she saw and throwing it on. "I need to explain" She pulled the zip up on her leather pants.

"Explain what? That you had a rockin' birthday snack? Who cares what she thinks—" The loud slam of Bo's closet door cut her off.

"I CARE!" Bo yelled. "I'm sorry okay; I just have to go" she grabbed her jacket and left the room. Also leaving a quiet Tamsin to her thoughts.

 **Lauren's Condo**

As soon as she got through the door, she went straight for the bottle of whiskey she kept on top of the fridge. She felt stupid, and embarrassed. To think that someone like Bo could ever want to be with her. Made her stupid in her own eyes.

She didn't feel like grabbing a glass, so she just took a big swig from the bottle. Enjoying the pain of the liquid as it burned her throat. She didn't really want to think about it anymore, so she just went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Changing into some sweats and an old tank top.

After she got changed, Lauren laid down on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she wanted to fall asleep. But all she could picture was Tamsin in that sheet. Did that mean they were a couple now? Or on their way to becoming one? Why did this hurt so damn much? She and Bo weren't together anymore; they hadn't been in a while.

So why did it bother her?

Because despite trying to get over her, Lauren still loved her. And there was nothing she could do to change that fact.

Lauren closed her eyes, hoping that if she kept them like that for long enough that she was finally succumb to sleep. Then suddenly, she heard a door open downstairs. She groaned in annoyance, she really didn't need an assassin trying to kill her right now. Her day had gone bad enough.

Couldn't they just cut her a break?

She got up from her bed as she heard footsteps coming closer to her bedroom door. She grabbed a small knife that Dyson had given her, their training had been going rather well. She'd moved on from throwing stars to hand knifes.

He'd taught her how to deliver a damaging blow, and she had a working knowledge of where all of the severe arteries were in the human body. Lauren walked to her door, putting her back to the wall as the door opened. It was dark so she couldn't see clearly.

She striked, bringing the knife up only for someone to grab her wrist. "You really gonna kill me on my birthday?" Bo asked as a joke.

Lauren focused her tired eyes on her ex, seeing her smile. What was there to smile about? She better not be expecting one back. She wasn't really in the smiley kind of mood. She put her hand down, and walking over to her nightstand to put the knife down. "How did you get in?"

Bo could already sense her hostility. She didn't blame her. "The front door was unlocked; that's not like you" she knew that her ex always locked the door before bed.

"Yeah, well; I'm tired" Lauren said.

"Tired? Or angry?" Bo asked.

Lauren sighed, "I'm not angry Bo. You have a right to sleep with whoever you want; I'm fine. You shouldn't have bothered coming here" she sighed.

"That would be totally believable, if you hadn't said it in that tone" Bo pointed out.

"And what tone would that be?" Lauren turned to her in frustration.

"That tone right there!" Bo pointed to her. "Look, Lauren; I'm sorry if what you saw upset you. I didn't know you were coming by" she was sorry.

Lauren just laughed. "And what would you've done if you did; hide Tamsin in the closet?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't be like that" The last thing Bo wanted to do was argue with her.

"Like what? Upset? Well I'm sorry Bo, do you think it's easy for me to see you with other people?" Lauren asked angrily. It was all coming out now, and she couldn't stop it.

Bo was seeing a different side to her. "How come you never said anything?"

"How can I say something without coming off as a jealous, clingy ex? I say I'm okay with it because that's what it takes to keep you in my life" Lauren was telling her the complete truth.

"I'll always be in your life" Bo said, she would never leave.

"No you won't…" Lauren sighed. "… I have at best, another sixty years of my life left to live. And by the time that's over, you'll still be you. _'Always'_ is a word that doesn't apply to us" she'd been wanting to get out for a while now. She walked over to her bed and laid down on her back, looking up at her ceiling again.

She wanted to cry, but she didn't have the energy.

Bo didn't know what to say, she never knew how much being human in their world bothered her. And it killed her to see Lauren upset. She took off her jacket, throwing it on a chair in the corner of the room. Then made her way over to the bed, taking her boots off and laying on her back next to Lauren.

"I had no idea you felt that way" she turned her head to look at her.

"Yeah, well" Lauren sighed.

Bo thought maybe she should try making her feel better, she knew things about Lauren. That was thanks to their relationship, when they were together Bo picked up a few things when she was around her. Things she liked and things she didn't like. What made her happy and what didn't. She turned onto her side, watching as Lauren kept her gaze looking to the ceiling.

"Do you remember, all the times you'd come in late from the lab? And I'd be here waiting for you?" she asked. Lauren turned her head, looking at her with tired eyes before giving a nod. "I seem to recall the only thing that made you de-stress was a cuddle" she smiled.

Lauren couldn't help but laugh, she was supposed to be mad at her. And yet she always had a way of making her giggle. Bo wasn't wrong though, Lauren would come home from a long day at work. And see Bo waiting for her, but all Lauren wanted to do was sleep. So Bo would hold her close until she fell asleep. It was one of the things in their relationship that she cherished.

"I don't think that's gonna work this time" she breathed.

Bo opened her arms, "You won't know until you try"

Lauren sighed before scooting closer to her, resting her head underneath Bo's chin. Bo wrapped her arms around her, holding her gently. "What's wrong with us?" she asked in a whisper.

"I dunno. Maybe we're just stupid…" Bo didn't know why this always happened to them. They cared about each other a lot, so why couldn't they figure this thing out? "… And for the record; there's nothing going on between me and Tamsin. It was just a one-time thing"

How could she feel something for Tamsin, when Lauren was like this? She took importance.

"Maybe there should be"

Bo pulled back, bringing the blonde's face up to hers. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"She can heal you; you can feed off of her. And she'll be around for as long as you will; she can give you everything that I can't" Lauren admitted sadly.

Bo didn't need to think about her next answer, it came naturally. "You're right. But, there's just one problem…" she leaned in for a gentle kiss. "… She's not you" she whispered pulling away.

Lauren didn't know how to respond to that, she knew that Bo was being sincere. She could tell. But she didn't know what this meant for them. Nothing was ever easy with them.

"I don't know where we go from here but, I need you to know. That I do love you" Bo whispered looking into her ex's eyes.

"I love you too. Why isn't that enough?" Lauren asked. It should be, that should be the only thing that mattered. But somehow, things intervened.

"I dunno. But it's enough for tonight" Bo kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close again. Lauren felt calmer now, she was still upset. But she found herself falling to sleep in Bo's arms, just like she had so many times before.

Whatever happened between them next, they needed to be honest with each other. Lauren didn't want to hold Bo back; she didn't want to stop her from embracing her Succubus nature. She just hated that she couldn't be what Bo needed.

Bo also needed to be more sensitive when it came to Lauren, she needed to think before she did something. Because somehow, she always ended up upsetting her. And hated seeing her like that.

Loving Lauren wasn't the problem, she just needed to love her a little harder.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the recap.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay, I don't know where this one came from. But I always wanted to know what it would've been like if it happened in the show. So I've written it to satisfy my curiosity. But the most important thing is that you guys will like it. So please, read away!**

 **Also, my new Past Life story needs a hell of a lot of work. So that won't be posted for a while yet. Fear not; I have many shelved and ready to be finished. Along with the last chapter of When It's Dark Out, which is coming. Just need to sand down the edges.**

 **This one takes place somewhere in between the events of 3x04 and just before 3x05 but not in that episode.**

 **Enjoy this one. X**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Static (3x04)**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

For the first time in weeks, Bo was waking up _without_ a smile on her face. Because she wasn't waking up to see her Girlfriend next to her. She was waking up alone, in an empty bed. Things were a little rocky between her and Lauren right now.

All of which was Bo's doing.

While helping Dyson on another case a little over a week ago. Bo got badly injured, and would've died if she hadn't fed on someone. But the only person within kissing distance was Dyson. He insisted on healing her, and as much as Bo wanted to decline because her love for Lauren was strong; her biological need to feed and survive was stronger.

She'd been fighting her hunger for so long, _for_ Lauren. And in that moment her body gave in, she just couldn't keep up the battle anymore. She couldn't lie to Lauren about it, so she told her. And as she expected, her response wasn't pleasant.

Lauren felt extremely betrayed.

And Bo didn't blame her.

But this was her chance to turn things around, for the better. She drove over to Lauren's apartment, going for the door handle only to find it locked. Which was weird, because it was never locked. She knocked on the door, waiting for Lauren to answer. "Hey!" Bo smiled, seeing her face, "Can I come in?"

"I'm a bit busy Bo, can we talk later?" Lauren still didn't know how to feel about this. And she needed more time than Bo was currently giving her.

"We can. But I know you'll just give me another excuse when I call you. Please Lauren, just let me explain things…" Bo begged her, she hated this. "… Being without you is killing me. I just wanna talk" she couldn't leave here without trying.

Lauren sighed, opening the door wider to let Bo enter. She closed it after her, turning to her a Girlfriend with her arms folded. "I don't know what you expect to say. Or what you expect _me_ to say, for that matter. You need to give me more time"

Bo understood that, but she could feel her pulling away. "That's probably true. But it's been a week already Lauren. I haven't called you, I haven't texted you; well, maybe the odd drunk message after I've had a few, but that's all. I can't lose you" she breathed.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you slept with your ex behind my back…" Lauren saw Bo about to say something so she cut her off. "… No! I don't wanna hear it again. But you know what the worst part of all this is? Opening that door and seeing your face; all I can think about, is how much I love you"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Bo really didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. But that just sort of came out.

Looking at her, Lauren just laughed. "I'm mad at myself more than at you. Because even when I wanna hate you, I can't; because I love you so _damn_ much. I'm _incapable_ of hating you…" She took a breath, "… You hurt me Bo. More than I have ever been hurt in my life"

"I know. And I'm so sorry Lauren, but you need to understand that I didn't have a choice! If I hadn't healed with him, I would've _died_. All _you_ need to know, is that it meant _nothing_ to me. I don't have those feelings for him anymore. I love _you_ " Bo tried to assure her.

Lauren nodded, "I don't doubt that you love me Bo. And it's not the fact that you healed with him that's bothering me. Actually, that's a lie; out of all the people in the city he happened to be the one near you when you needed sex. Very convenient!" She had to get that off her chest.

But now she had to continue her original sentence. "The one thing that bothers me the most, is that we could've avoided all of this. If you'd just told me that you weren't getting enough from me. We could've worked something out" she added.

But that wasn't something Bo could ever bring herself to do. "Really? You would've been okay with me telling you something like that?" She saw her nod, but Bo needed to make this clear to her.

"You're lying Lauren. There's no way you'd be okay with that, no one would. To be told that the person you love _has_ to sleep with others just so she can survive? I know I wouldn't be okay with it if our roles were reversed" she said.

Lauren felt like she wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to let herself. Not now. "You're right, that would've been hard to hear. And even harder to work through, but I'd still do it. Because it's you" she smiled sadly.

Walking forward, Bo held her face. "I couldn't hurt you like that. But then I just ended up hurting you in an even worse way. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. All I can do is say that I'm sorry, and hope that one day you'll forgive me" she missed her scent.

"I don't know if I can Bo. Maybe it'd be different if it hadn't been Dyson. But it was" Lauren was being honest, this was how she felt. Dyson was always the enemy in her eyes, but when Bo chose her she thought that finally everything was going in her favour. But now this happened.

And it threw her through a loop.

"Okay. I understand that…" Bo didn't want to understand it, but she did. "… But I have a proposition for you. Maybe we could go to Couples Therapy…" she suggested. "… Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to air out all of our problems. And work through them, _together_. Lauren, I don't want this to be over. Please, do this with me" she pleaded with her.

"You really think a few counselling sessions is gonna fix this mess we're in?" Lauren didn't have that much hope. Not with everything that'd happened.

"We won't know unless we try. I'm willing to, because I know what we have is worth it. Are you?" Bo knew that Lauren's answer to this question determined whether she wanted to fight for their relationship or not.

Lauren thought it over, she didn't want to lose this either. Bo was best thing that ever happened to her, and she'd never felt a love as strong as this. But she didn't know if therapy was a good way of working through their issues. It could get messy.

No, it _would_ get messy.

"I am…" She nodded. "… When can we see the therapist?" She was all for it.

Bo let out a breath of relief, smiling. She was glad she could get her to do this. "Funny thing. I already booked an appointment. It's in twenty minutes…" She smiled sheepishly, "… What? She's a sought after Therapist"

"So you knew that I would agree to this?" Lauren couldn't help her laugh, Bo never ceased to amaze her.

"No, I didn't…" Bo shook her head, "… But I was hoping that you felt strong enough about our connection that you would wanna try and fight for it. And I wasn't wrong. I'll wait in the car, come down when you're ready" she decided against kissing her, just because Lauren wasn't in that place yet.

But hopefully after the therapy she would be.

 **Therapist's Office - Later**

Since she didn't have the money to hire a well-respected Therapist. Bo went to Trick for some advice, and he kindly referred her to a good friend of his that was Fae, but worked as a couple's therapist to both Fae and Human kind alike.

When their names were called, Bo and Lauren entered the office meeting their new Therapist. Dr. Taylor. She seemed like a nice enough person. "Trick didn't tell me anything about you, so what brings you ladies into my office? Tell me a little bit about yourselves" she sat back, her notepad in hand.

Looking to Lauren, Bo could tell that she didn't want to explain so it was up to her. "Well, we're in need of some professional help. Things have been a little rocky for us lately, and we really want to get back to a good place. Right?" she turned to her Girlfriend.

"Right" Lauren nodded, keeping it short.

Dr. Taylor took a look at Lauren, and heard her tone when giving her answer. "You seem tense Lauren…" she said. "… Would you mind telling me what's bothering you? This is a safe place; you can speak freely"

Sitting up, with one her hands in her lap. "Actually, I'd rather not. I'm afraid if I speak freely, I'll make matters worse" she knew this was a bad idea. Her mind was telling her to vent, and she wanted to so badly but there were things that she knew would shock Bo to hear.

Things that she wouldn't be able to take back.

"That's the point of therapy. In order to fix the underlying problems that you both have, we first need to confront them and then work through them together. Why don't we just start off with something simple? How did you and Bo meet?" Dr. Taylor asked, she needed to learn a few things for her own opinions.

Lauren glanced at Bo, trying hard to hide her smile but it couldn't be stopped. "I was working for the Ash, and was asked to examine Bo after she was brought in for questioning" she remembered the day like it was yesterday.

"What was it about her that drew you in?" Dr. Taylor took notes.

"She wasn't like anyone I'd ever met…" Lauren said. "… There was something about her that made me come alive inside. In the years before I met Bo, I lived a lonely life. Until I met her, I thought I was doomed to live that life forever" she was being honest.

Bo had no idea that would come from Lauren's mouth, especially since she sort of hated her right now. She was then asked the same question, and all she could do was smile when she answered. "We touched…" she remembered the day vividly. "… And I felt an instant connection with her. Ever since then, I haven't been able to get her out of my head"

Dr. Taylor nodded along, "Good. Okay, well you've loosened up a bit now. So, why don't you both tell me the reason for your rough patch?" she had to know why they were here.

This was where Bo had to come clean, "I uh; was unfaithful. I slept with my Ex-Boyfriend a little over a week ago. It meant nothing to me, but as you can imagine Lauren's having a hard time processing it" she immediately heard Lauren scoff next to her.

"Maybe that's because I shouldn't _have_ to process it at all!" Lauren closed her eyes, breathing through her pain. She hated feeling this way.

Dr. Taylor could see now why Lauren was so closed off when they arrived. "Why did you decide to be unfaithful?" she asked Bo. "Just now you voiced your affection for Lauren. What made you stray from your commitment to her?"

Since she was Fae, Bo could tell her the truth. "I got hit by a car, and was bleeding internally. As a Succubus I'm required to have sex in order to heal myself. It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. But I can't turn back time. I _love_ Lauren, and I want to be with her and _only_ her" she was starting to feel her emotions getting the better of her.

"No one is saying that you don't love her. But infidelity is the hardest thing to forgive; even more so in your situation. Being a Succubus can be hard on any relationship. And when two people such as you have a strong connection it makes the betrayal all the more painful…" Dr. Taylor understood that people make mistakes, but this was going to be hard to fix. "… Unfortunately, there's no switch that you can flip to make this better"

"Do you think there's even a chance for us?" Lauren asked, wondering if they could even salvage this.

The Doctor smiled, "That's an answer only you can provide. I don't think you'd be here if you didn't want this to work. I've been a couple's therapist for over thirty years, and I've seen couples come back from a lot worse than this. In truth it's just going to take some time"

They spent the next twenty minutes of the session, talking about things that Bo and Lauren did together before this all happened. And after hearing their various stories, she could tell that they really did love each other. It was pure.

"We've been through a lot together. Things that have broken us, but have also made us stronger. And I really don't wanna lose that. Not many things in my life make sense to me, but this does. It's the only thing that I look forward to everyday…" Bo turned to Lauren. "… You're the only thing that makes me happy"

Lauren reached over, lacing her hand with Bo's. She never thought she'd hear her say anything like that. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Lauren? Do you have doubts about the way Bo feels for you? And I want you to answer honestly" Dr. Taylor needed the whole truth. Otherwise she couldn't do her job properly.

Even though Lauren told Bo otherwise, she did a little. "When we're together, it feels amazing. Like we're the only two people in the world. But the Doctor part of me, knows that she has certain needs that I can't fulfil. And I hate that, because in the back of my mind I'm scared that someone will take her away" she let a stray tear fall.

"You really think that?" Bo had to frown, she didn't think Lauren ever worried about something like that.

She nodded, "Of course I do. You're this beautiful Succubus and I'm just a Human. There's no logical reason for why you're with me and not someone more like yourself. Someone who can give you everything I can't"

"Bo? Do you wish to be with someone Fae?" Dr. Taylor asked, going off of Lauren's answer.

Bo shook her head, "No…" She said. "… I mean; of course it would be the easier avenue to take. But I don't _want_ an easy relationship. I want _true_ love" her answer was simple.

"And you believe that's what you have with Lauren?" Dr. Taylor said.

Looking at Lauren, Bo smiled and nodded her head while holding her hand. "I know we do…" She was sure. "… We just need to get back on track"

As much as Lauren wanted to hop onto her train of enthusiasm; she still had reservations. "Getting back on track is all well and good, but somehow we always seem to be getting _off_ track shortly after. Something _always_ happens" she let go of Bo's hand, shaking her head with a sigh.

"So, you'd say you're unlucky?" Dr. Taylor hopped onto Lauren's thought.

To be honest, that was exactly what Lauren was thinking. "Very" she nodded.

After getting the answer from Lauren, Dr. Taylor looked straight to Bo and saw her puzzled expression. Clearly, she didn't feel the same way. "Bo? Would you like to add anything to that statement?" She needed her to speak up, otherwise this was pointless.

"Just that, I don't consider us unlucky…" Bo had to say it. "… Not in the slightest. Life isn't straightforward; it's not simple. Things happen; things go wrong. It's the way it is. Yeah, we've hit some road bumps, but that doesn't mean we're unlucky" she let it all out.

"So then what does it mean Bo?" Lauren asked her, but she got no answer. "Maybe we're not _unlucky_ ; but I think we can both agree that were not _lucky_ either"

Bo didn't like hearing that, "Name one couple that is!" She told her. "You can't. Because nothing is left down to luck. I don't even believe in it. Things happen because they're meant to" she folded her arms, turning her head away.

She was kind of regretting this little idea of hers now.

Dr. Taylor wanted to intervene before they both began arguing. "And do you believe you and Lauren are _meant_ to be together?" She wondered.

"Yeah I do…" Bo turned her head back, looking at her. "… And if that makes me an idiot for believing in that kind of thing then I guess I'm the biggest idiot on the planet!" She threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"You're not an idiot" Lauren mumbled next to her.

When Bo turned her head, looking at Lauren; she caught her gaze. And for a second, she saw that look of love that Lauren had been giving her for the past couple of weeks. Before all this happened.

"Lauren?" Dr. Taylor called to her, seeing the blonde turn her head. "Do you love Bo?" She asked.

"Of course I do…" Lauren let out a breath, "… I can't imagine my life without her. That's why I agreed to this. I want to try and find a way to fix it. But I'm starting to get to the point, where I don't think we can. There's just too many factors involved" she sighed.

Bo closed her eyes, she was actually losing her. Because of her stupid mistake. Maybe they _were_ unlucky. "We can't give up on this" she whispered to her.

Lauren turned to her, "You think I want to?" She had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. "Bo, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I have _never_ loved anyone, as much as I love you" she admitted.

"Which is exactly, why this is affecting you so badly…" Dr. Taylor said, "… I can tell, just by hearing the way you speak about each other; that you two are deeply in love. Most of the time, that can be a strength. But at other times, it can also be your greatest weakness" she wanted them to work this out.

"So what can we do?" Bo asked.

Dr. Taylor took a breath, "Like I said, there's no quick fix. This's going to take time. Everything needs to be hashed out between the two of you. Because even though your rift was caused by infidelity, I am sensing that there're more underlying problems. Maybe, ones that you're not comfortable speaking about" she was good at her job, and she could sense it in them.

There was more to them than this little fight.

"Like?" Lauren wondered.

"You tell me" Dr. Taylor gestured for them to speak. But clearly they were in denial, because they weren't talking.

In that moment, Bo and Lauren looked at each other. They pretended to be oblivious to what she was referring to. When really, they both knew what she meant by that. There was other things that they needed to talk about; things that would end up hurting them later if they didn't confront them.

But to have them hurt now, was worse than having them hurt later on down the road. At least it was in their eyes. When they didn't answer her, Dr. Taylor just shot them a look. Silently telling them to grow some lady balls and just air everything out.

"The ageing" Lauren spoke first, breaking the silence.

Bo turned straight to her, she had that subject in the back of her mind but she didn't know if she should've said anything. But for Lauren to say something now, just made her wonder what she was going to say about it. Would talking about it just make matters worse?

"It's okay Lauren; go ahead" Dr. Taylor could sense that this was a hard topic for her. Immortality versus morality was one of the main reasons why Fae and Humans were forbidden from being together. She knew this would be difficult for them to talk about.

Taking a breath, Lauren decided to get over her fear. "We never talk about it…" She said, "… But never the less, it's there. In the back of my mind. And I know it's in Bo's too. But she doesn't talk about it, because she's probably afraid of upsetting me. And I love her for that" she picked up Bo's hand again.

"Bo?" Dr. Taylor looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"We're different…" Bo held Lauren's hand tighter, "… We knew that from the start. But that didn't stop us from falling in love. Because that's not something you can see coming. Of course, the ageing worries me. I don't _ever_ want to be without her. It's just easier to forget about it" she felt herself beginning to cry.

That was all Dr. Taylor needed to hear. "From the sounds of it; you two have been through so much…" She spoke softly to them. "… And to know that you will both have to be without each other one day in the future; is heartbreaking. And yet, you don't give up on each other" she had to smile.

But Bo didn't understand what she meant. "What'd you mean?"

"Most people in your situation; might think that they'd be better off just ending things right then and there. To save themselves from any future pain. But you haven't. Why?" This was an important question for Dr. Taylor to ask.

"Because doing that would mean we'd have to cut our feelings off…" Bo answered for them. "… And that's not how I'm wired. I can't just stop loving someone because the situation's inconvenient. Nor would I want to" she looked at Lauren, hoping she felt the same way.

Lauren didn't expect that to come from Bo's mouth, but as she listened all she could do was smile along with her words. She said it with such passion. "I agree with Bo. When you love someone; that's it…" She said. "… You're all in. No matter how tough the circumstances are"

"And are you all in?" Dr. Taylor asked them both.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, smiling. "We are" they said in unison.

And in that moment, Dr. Taylor knew how their relationship was going to play out. "It seems to me…" She leaned forward on her seat, "… That you both already know what you want. You want each other, and no matter what you go through together; your love will never waver…"

She needed to get them to see this, because with everything that she'd heard them say; she knew that they didn't want to break up. They were just looking for someone to give them a kick up the ass.

"… Yes, Bo's mistake will forever be on your mind…" She looked at Lauren. "… But that was just _one_ error on her part. _You_ , can take comfort in the fact that Bo; chose you. And she continues to choose you, _everyday_. The question is; is that enough for you?" She asked her.

Lauren had never really thought about it that way. Yes, Bo slept with Dyson. But if she truly cared about him, then she wouldn't be doing all of this to show Lauren how sorry she was. Bo wanted to fix things. And Dr. Taylor was right, Bo chose to be with her.

She could have _anyone_ else.

But she didn't.

And that spoke volumes.

"Yes" she answered her question.

When she heard her answer, Bo let out a breath of relief. That question could have made or broke them. But now that Lauren had said that, Bo was going to make sure that she made it up to her properly.

"Good…" Dr. Taylor smiled. "… Make no mistake though; you will still have to work together to fix this mess. But I have every faith in you both" she honestly did. After arranging another appointment with them, she was happy to let them leave.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

When they got back, Bo was ready to leave as soon as she dropped Lauren off. But to her surprise, her Girlfriend told her she could stay. Up until then, Bo was playing it fast and loose with the term _'Girlfriend'._ Hopefully things _were_ looking up now.

Lauren offered to make some dinner, but Bo told her not to put herself out. So she ordered some dinner and they ate in silence. "Is it just me, or have we fallen back into our rut?" Bo finally broke the silence as they sat on the couch.

"To be clear; we were never out of it…" Lauren said. "… We just clarified a few things. But you're right; it's like we've gone right back to where we were this morning. And I don't want that"

Bo moved closer to her on the couch, "Me neither…" She agreed. "… I know that you're always gonna have the worry in the back of your mind that this'll happen again. But I promise you; it won't" she didn't want anyone else.

All Lauren could do was smile, "Yes it will Bo…" She loved Bo for holding out hope, but it was inevitable. As Doctor, she knew that. "… I'm Human; I'm not and will never be, enough for you. If you wanna survive then you're gonna have to feed on other people" this was what they had to do.

Even though Bo knew in her head, that Lauren was right. Her heart didn't want it to be. "And what about you?" She asked. "Can you really stay with me if it means sharing me with strangers?" The fate of their relationship came down to this question.

This is what it came down to.

Could Lauren stay with Bo if she had to share her?

That's something a Girlfriend should never had to answer. Not when it comes to someone that they love more than anything. But Lauren had to answer her now. "I can…" She nodded. "… Because I love you" she smiled with tears in her eyes.

That statement alone was enough to make Bo cry. Of all the things that people had done for her, this had to be the most amazing one. Lauren was willing to put herself through hell, in order to stay with her. She leaned in, kissing her. Their foreheads touching. "I am _so_ in love with you" she whispered.

If she could live without feeding, then Bo would do it in a heartbeat. But it wasn't in her nature, it never would be. But she was determined to make this work.

And so was Lauren. "That's all I need Bo…" She told her, lifting her head to gaze upon her. "… Everything else is just static" Sure, things wouldn't be easy. But what relationship was? She knew what she was getting into from the second she fell in love with Bo.

This was Life.

And Pain was a given.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, if only that had happened in the show. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. And please feel free to drop me a review. Thanks for reading! Much love xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Haven't updated this one in a while and always wanted to see this happen. Or at least, some version of it. As much as I loved Lost Girl. There was so many mistakes done with the last season and season 4. I just wished they'd thought things over more before releasing it.**

 **But as I said, not a hater. Just my opinion.**

 **Also, if anyone has any requests that haven't been done yet then please let me know; I really want to continue this story for as many chapters as I can think of.**

 **Enjoy, x.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Wanting (5x03)**

 **Dyson's Boxing Gym**

When the idea of training with Dyson came to her; Lauren didn't realise it was going to be so gruelling. She just thought he was going to teach her a few moves. Only enough to defend herself if anyone ever attacked; God forbid.

But it was so much more than that. He told her she couldn't just memorise a technique. She had to really learn it, and know the ins and outs of delivering a strong attack. And in order to do that; she had to get strong. Stronger than she was right now.

Though her mind was indescribable in ways; her physicality wasn't. And that wasn't because she was human's; even they could get the upper hand on a Fae if they were trained properly. It was because Lauren had never really learned how to fight. She was always in a lab, working.

When they were dating; Bo had taught her a few moves. But it was nothing more than a few punches; she was always afraid that one of her Fae patients would get aggressive with her. It was thoughtful.

She and Dyson had been training for a good couple of weeks now, and Lauren could feel herself getting stronger. It was actually fun. She'd learned how to throw blades, and use them to fight with an opponent. She'd even gone so far as to cut Dyson the last time they used them; she apologised right away and stitched him up.

But he was glad she did it; because it meant she was becoming a warrior in her own right. He wanted her safe. Regardless of what's happened between them in the past, and fighting for Bo's love; he loved her like Family. And he was happy to do this for her.

They'd moved on to staffs today.

Lauren was getting used to handling them; and she and Dyson were working up quite the sweat. He tried to bring his own staff down hard on her, but she blocked it with her own and then pushed him backwards. She went to attack, but tricked him into thinking she was coming from above.

When Dyson raised his arms to defend himself; she swept her staff behind the back of his legs; he fell hard on his back. The sound of the noise it made on the mat was enough to make them both deaf. But they both started laughing. "Damn!" He jumped up, "You're getting faster"

"I know…" Lauren smiled, she paused to take a breath. That was quite the workout. "… I wouldn't be anything without you Dyson. Thank you. And I'm sorry for making you take time out of work" she felt bad for that.

He shook his head, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "If pulling a few sick days is the price for teaching you to defend yourself; then I'm happy to do it. I just want you to be safe Lauren" he winked at her.

Suddenly, Dyson's phone rang. He answered it, and it was his office. There was a murder and he was needed asap. He couldn't fake sickness with this one. "I gotta go…" He jumped out of the ring, hearing Lauren follow him. "… I know this cuts our hour short; so if you wanna stay and practice some more you're more than welcome" he didn't want her training to suffer because he had to leave.

Lauren actually preferred that; she wanted to finish the whole hour. She was committed. "That'd be great. Thanks. Let me know if you need an MD down there; I'll finish here and head right over" she liked the new dynamic she and Dyson had.

It was like they were almost brother and sister.

Kinda weird when she thought about it.

After Dyson left, Lauren went straight to knifes. Her instincts were getting stronger, and she was able to anticipate people coming near her. Every day at the clinic she could feel people approaching her. Like right now; she was in the middle of target practice when she felt someone behind her.

Without thinking; she spun around and threw the small knife in her hand at her visitor. When she saw who it was; she was kicking herself. "Oh my god, Bo. I'm so sorry!"

Thankfully; Bo was back to her Succubus self and she was on alert. She caught the knife in her hand before it got close enough to do any damage. "No, don't be sorry…" She laughed, lowering her hand and walking forward. "… That was impressive"

"It's all in the wrist" Lauren smiled bashfully. She didn't expect Bo to be here after the day she'd had; but was glad that her powers were back and in full force. It meant she wasn't vulnerable anymore.

Bo stood beside her, then glanced at the dart board hanging on the wall. Clearly, Lauren was using it for target practice. Which made Bo wonder just how good Lauren was at this. "What's your best score?" She asked.

Lauren didn't know how to answer that; "Uh; I can normally get a good shot" she hoped that settled it.

She played with the knife in her hands, then handed it to her ex. "Show me…" She'd heard all about Dyson and Lauren training together. But she'd never seen Lauren in action before. So she wanted to see all that Dyson had taught her. "… Come on; what's it gonna hurt?" She placed the knife in her hands.

Laughing, Lauren took it and turned back to her target. Having Bo this closer to her was distracting. How could it not be? But she wasn't going to let that mess her up. She focused, and breathed deeply before taking the shot. The knife hit the board; landing right on the bullseye.

Bo raised her eyebrows in surprise, then gave her ex a round of applause. "You and Dyson have really got this training thing down huh?" She had to laugh, "Can I ask you something? How come when I wanted to do this with you; you told me no?" She used to beg Lauren to train with her.

Given the nature of her job, and the people she surrounded herself with; Bo always worried that someone would overstep and try to hurt her. It wasn't a problem when Bo was there, but there were times when Lauren was by herself and Bo would be able to save her.

She couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt.

"I dunno…" Lauren shrugged. "… I was always busy with work. It's different now; I'm unclaimed, I work for myself; I've got more time on my hands now. And if I remember correctly; you did teach me how to throw a right hook. That day still haunts me" she remembered that vividly.

Bo had to laugh; she remembered it too.

 **2 Years Ago**

" _Okay; now remember…" Bo had been trying to teach Lauren how to punch for the last half hour, and it wasn't going well. For a genius, she was a little slow when it came to learning how to fight. "… Ball up your fist tight; and then push with every bit of strength you have"_

 _Lauren couldn't stop laughing, "Strength? You realise it took me almost an hour to move that box of beakers at the lab the other day. What about_ me _; makes you think I'm strong?" She didn't think she was strong, and she was fine with her._

 _Her mind was the strongest thing she possessed._

 _Bo smiled, shaking her head. "You're the strongest person I know. Mind_ and _Body…" She stood before her, shaping her hand right so she would get a good hit. "… Come at me; as hard as you can" she was ready for it._

" _Are you serious?" Lauren frowned at her. "I will_ not _hit you Bo…" She shook her head. "… No matter how much you want me to. Which, by the way; is something you should never ask of your Girlfriend. The Clinic has a lot of security; this's pointless" she didn't feel like it._

 _But Bo wasn't giving up. "Lauren; as much as I'd always_ love _to be with you. There's gonna be times where I won't get to you fast if something bad happens…" She sighed, moving closer to her, "… I love you; and I want you to be safe when I'm not around" she kissed her._

 _And after hearing that; Lauren finally understood why Bo was acting so crazy about this. She just wanted to be safe, which was fair enough. "Alright; if it means that much to you…" She stood apart from Bo once again, then did everything she told her. Balling up her fist and striking. Only, when she did; she managed to hit Bo in the throat and she went down like a ton of bricks._

"… _Shit!" She dropped to her side, helping her breathe. But it wasn't working that well. "I'm so sorry babe! See, I told you this was a bad idea!" She couldn't believe she'd just done that to the person she loved._

 _Bo shook her head, still holding her throat as she coughed. She was recovering quickly. "No, that was good…" She breathed deeply. "… If you can keep delivering those kind of blows; I don't think I ever have to worry about you again" she coughed, rubbing her neck._

 _That was a hell of a punch. Not many Humans could get the drop on her. But Lauren did, and to be honest it just made Bo love her even more._

" _Except I was aiming for your face, like you told me to. And then I go and miss, and almost kill you! I'm clearly, not meant for fighting…" Lauren hated herself right now. "… Are you okay?" She helped her up, then sat on the bed with her._

" _I'm fine…" Bo turned to her with a laugh, "… Told you you're stronger than you look. I'm not asking you to become a Cage Fighter or anything; I just want you to be able to protect yourself when I'm not around" that was the most important thing to her._

 _Lauren leaned in, kissing her again. "I love that you care" she whispered against her, seeing Bo's hungry eyes look back at her. Before she knew it, they were in the middle of yet another; night of passion. To be honest, if every day ended like this she wasn't complaining._

 **Present**

Before she got too lost in that memory; Lauren snapped out of it and got back to reality. "At least I've mastered the throat punch" she laughed awkwardly.

Bo nodded, she certainly did. But that didn't mean she was a master at everything. "So, where's Dyson at anyway? Shouldn't he be here; teaching you some moves?" She wondered.

"He got called away; something about a murder" Lauren replied.

Going towards the ring, Bo had an idea. "Well, since he's absent; why don't I spar with you instead?" She saw Lauren frown at her, clearly not thinking it was a good idea. "Look; I'm sure Dyson's a great teacher and all; but you'll benefit from sparring with someone else once and a while. I might be able to teach you things he can't" she was just trying to help.

Lauren didn't know if it was a good idea, but she couldn't exactly say no. And honestly, she was wondering if she could fight someone like Bo. In Fae terms she was the strongest, so if she could best her then Lauren didn't have to be scared of anyone else. "Alright…" She walked to the table, grabbing two wooden staffs. "… Are you okay with using these?"

Bo chuckled, taking one from her after she took off her jacket and boots. "Are you kidding? I put the _Bo_ in Bo Staff…" She entered the ring with her. This wasn't something she'd thought through; but she just wanted to see what Dyson had been teaching her. "… I'll try to go easy on you"

Laughing, Lauren stood a few feet from her; "By all means; hit me with your best shot…" she waited for Bo to begin her attack. And when she brought her staff down from above, Lauren was quick in blocking it. "… Hope you don't expect an easy submission from me"

"Easy?" Bo blocked a few of Lauren's attempts. "No…" She shook her head, "… But you're gonna lose either way" she rolled to her left as her ex tried to swing her staff heavily. And as Lauren tried to bring it down again, Bo raised her arms as her staff clashed with Lauren's.

A few minutes into their sparring session; Lauren delivered the same move she did with Dyson earlier and swept her staff behind Bo's legs and pulled hard. Bo was lifted up and then smacked her back onto the ring mat with a thud.

"Who's losing?" Lauren asked with a smirk.

Bo couldn't sit back and take that, so she used her staff to knock Lauren over; then rolled her over so she was on top of her. Both of them couldn't stop laughing. But now she was stuck in a stare with her; their bodies were so close. "Nice moves" she caught her breath.

Finding herself caught in her ex's gaze, Lauren only came up with one reply. "Thanks…" she tried to move but Bo was still pinning her down. "… Uh, can I have my hands back?" She chuckled, looking to her pinned arms.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!" Bo let go of her, then got up before helping Lauren up too. "Sorry if I was a little rough with you; I just didn't want to take that laying down. Pun intended" she laughed.

Lauren shook her head, "No it's okay. That's the whole point of training right? And you're right; I did learn something new…" Bo asked her what. "… Fighting a woman is easier" she laughed.

"Easier huh?" Bo found that offensive but she was going to laugh it off. "Well, I wasn't giving you my best anyway; so that basically counted as a warm up…" She chuckled, both of them left the ring. Lauren handed her an extra towel just to wipe her face. "… I'm glad you've decided to do this"

"Well, I figured if the death threats I'm getting come to a dangerous end; then I should be prepared…" Lauren immediately saw the disapproving look on her ex's face. "… I know what you're thinking; you warned me about how the Fae would react after I turned Evony Human. I thought I could handle it"

Bo nodded along with her words, she did warn her. Back when she saved her from Massimo. And weeks after that too. When she first found about the death threats. "But?"

Sighing, Lauren folded her arms. " _But_ ; I realised it was all talk because I couldn't handle anything as long as I was defenceless. And after a telling off from Dyson I figured I'd be better off learning a few things from him" she wasn't ready before, but she was now.

"I get that…" Bo said. "… And I'm glad you're finally taking your safety seriously. But, why couldn't you come to me? You know I would've helped you with this. Your safety's always been a priority for me" she meant that. She didn't care if they'd broken up.

But Lauren didn't understand that. "Why?" She asked. "I'm a grown woman Bo; I'm not your responsibility…" She couldn't help but feel like Bo wasn't giving her enough credit. "… I'm not some delicate flower that'll die if I'm not taken care of. I can handle myself"

Bo held her hands up, laughing. "I never said you couldn't…" She'd never stop caring for Lauren. It didn't matter if they'd broken up. At the end of the day; Bo still loved her. Not only that; but she was still _in love_ with her. But she didn't know that. "… I just wish you could've come to me for this instead"

"You were my first thought; but with everything that happened in Valhalla; and with Kenzi…" Lauren took a breath, seeing the sad look on Bo's face as soon as she said Kenzi's name. "… I didn't wanna bother you Bo. You've got more important things to be doing than training me"

In that second, Bo grabbed her hand. Shaking her head. "Nothing, is more important than you…" She found herself getting sucked in again. Just like earlier. "… Nothing" she repeated quietly.

Lauren decided to remove herself before something happened between them. She didn't know where they stood right now and to do anything would make it even more awkward. So she thought of something to distract them. "Dyson promised we'd test out my sword skills today. Since he's not here; you feel like stepping in?" She asked. "You're better with them than him"

Bo smiled, she didn't know about that. Dyson was a swordsman when he served King Aelic back in the day. He probably knew his way around a blade better than her. But right now; Lauren wanted her to stay. So Bo was happy to oblige. "Alright…" She picked up one of the swords on the table, then threw one to Lauren. "… Hope you did your homework"

"And then some…" Lauren smirked, grasping the hilt of her sword tight. They both entered the ring, facing each other. "… Do me a favour? _Don't_ hold back. I need to learn what it's like to fight under pressure. Deal?" She wanted this.

But Bo was a little worried about hurting her. When she got amped up she could lose herself in the moment. She just had to pray that she'd remember it was Lauren she was fighting. "Deal…" She nodded, getting ready. "… Let's do it"

Bo took the first hit, when she brought her sword down hard but Lauren rolled out of way rather fast and snuck up behind her. Bo spun around, catching Lauren's sword with her own just in time. She had to smile; she certainly didn't expect that from her. She pushed her away; then swung her sword again.

Their blades clashed over and over again, until it came to the point where they were using their fists as well as their weapons. Lauren didn't realise just how much she'd taken in from her training with Dyson. She remembered every move be taught her.

And Bo was just as surprised; because she was trying her hardest to fend Lauren off. Whatever was driving Lauren was taking her over. Bo could see it, but she couldn't bring herself to hit her. She couldn't; she cared about Lauren.

No, she loved her.

Even after all this time.

They reached an impasse after a few minutes more. But Lauren didn't catch on that fast, so when Bo stopped and moved away she was confused. "What's wrong?" She was out of breath.

"You really want this don't you?" Bo was recovering fast, but her heart was still racing from the exercise. "But it's not _just_ to protect yourself is it?" She'd noticed something about Lauren while they were fighting. She saw it in her eyes. "Lauren? Why'd you want this so badly?" She asked her.

Lauren sighed, "I wanna be more than what they think I am…" She watched Bo frown at her, and that made her smile inside because Bo was the one person who never saw her as it. "… Weak" she said.

Bo could understand that. Which was why she was gonna help her with this. She picked up the two swords that'd fallen to the floor. Then stood before her, "You were never weak…" She handed the sword to her, "… Not to me. Ready for another round?"

"Sure…" Lauren struck her with the sword again, only this time she didn't miss like she expected herself to. And Bo wasn't fast enough to block her. Lauren's sword sliced a neat line across Bo's upper arm. "… Bo! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that" she checked her over.

It was bleeding bad.

But all Bo could do was laugh, "Yes you did. And it's okay…" She told her, holding her arm. "… No one's ever been able to get the drop on me. Let alone a Human. But you did, and that makes you the opposite of weak Lauren. You're strong" she stood close to her.

Lauren didn't know what was going through her mind. But this seemed like the right thing to do. She grabbed Bo's face and kissed her. When she pulled away from her, she could tell that Bo was confused. "You need to heal"

That was true, but Bo didn't want to hurt her. "You know I'd never do that to you"

"I can take it Bo…" Lauren smiled. "… Like you said; I'm strong, right?" She was just repeating her own words.

Bo mouth curled into a smile, she found that incredibly hot. "Right…" she continued their kiss; and she never wanted it to stop. Before they knew it; they found themselves in the locker room, sharing steamy shower. Bo began pulling chi from her ex, feeling her wound heal up fast. "… What'd you say we make this training session a weekly thing?" She washed the water away from her face.

Lauren laughed, pulling Bo back underneath the water. "I'd be good with that" she felt Bo's arms encircle her waist as they moved closer together.

They were so preoccupied in the shower that they didn't hear Dyson calling Lauren's name.

He'd entered his home to find the ring empty and Lauren nowhere around. But the closer he walked, the quicker he caught Bo's scent in the air. He saw his ex' jacket and shoes laying next to the fighting ring and two swords on the floor.

There was also blood on the mat.

But when he went to check the locker room, he heard moaning coming from the showers. He didn't need to go further to know what was going on. Even now, they couldn't keep away from one another. He had to laugh, this was never going to change.

Dyson closed the door to the showers, he figured they'd need some privacy. He didn't know how Lauren did it, but no one held a higher place in Bo's heart than her. Not even him. But he was okay with that, because he knew Lauren was good for her.

When they were together, he didn't worry about Bo. And he'd never have to worry as long as Lauren was in her life.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't know where that came from, but I had to write it down. Hope you all like it. xo**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay, this one kind of got away from me. I meant it as one small piece, but then it turned into this. I remember watching 4x04 and thinking why couldn't they have done something like this. They'd stuck Bo in Lauren's apartment for a reason. Which was for her to find the necklace. But they could've done so much more.**

 **So here's my version.**

 **Also, next chapter after this one will be another 4x04 rewrite; because it was supposed to be included in this one but then it would've made the chapter too long.**

 **So enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Trinity (4x04)**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Five minutes after Kenzi had left to gather the supplies she needed to deactivate the rim Massimo had placed around Lauren's apartment; Bo felt very uneasy being left alone in her ex's house. After all, there was a lot of memories here. When they were dating; Bo spent a lot of her nights here.

And mornings.

Due to the fact that they didn't want to make Kenzi feel like a third wheel back at the Clubhouse. If they came here for their dates, or when Bo slept over; then Kenzi could move about the Clubhouse as she pleased. It was a win for everyone.

As she was waiting; Bo couldn't help but have her own trip down memory lane. There were so many things about her relationship with Lauren; that made her so happy. The way it felt when she got to wake up next to her; connecting on the most intimate level, which they were really good at.

Bo walked around the apartment; wondering how it all went wrong. They were _so_ in love. It can't have been fake; could it? Bo honestly thought it was for keeps. Yes, they had their problems. But it was never about that. Their love was enough to make them forget all of it.

Yes, she had a lot of memories here.

But only _three_ of them stood out from the rest.

 **#1 – Bathroom**

 _Calling it a shitty day; would be putting it lightly. Today, Bo would categorise her day as hellish. Yeah, that sounded more fitting. All day, she'd been running around looking for a missing person who was related to a client of hers. When really, the person wasn't_ missing _as she was informed._

 _It turned out that the guy Bo had been following wasn't a kidnapper. He was just a guy that was having an affair with her client's Wife. So when he caught her snooping around his home; naturally, he wasn't thrilled._

 _Actually he was pissed._

 _And to make matters worse, he was a very powerful man. He had a bunch of bodyguards; all of which were told to kill Bo for breaking in. So they beat the crap out of her, luckily thought; they kept the punching to her abdomen and only knocked her face twice. That was her money maker._

 _She didn't know how she managed to get away, but she did. And she knew that Kenzi was at home with a cold. So she didn't want to bother her. Lauren was working from home today; so Bo managed to drive over to her Girlfriend's apartment without crashing her car._

 _She was counting that as a plus._

 _When she knocked on Lauren's door, she had to lean against the doorframe to hold herself up. The pain was so bad. So much so, that she felt herself passing out. All she saw before things went black; was a light shining in her eyes._

 _Bo woke up, she didn't know how long it had been. But it had to have been a while, considering she was now on Lauren's couch with her jacket and shoes off. "Ow!" was all she could manage to say._

 _Suddenly, Lauren came into view next to her, "Ow is right…" She sighed, finishing the last stitch on her Girlfriend's head. "… Luckily, I don't think anything's broken. But you're gonna be sore for a few weeks; you could save yourself this pain if you'd just fed on your way here"_

" _Please, it's just a few bruises. I've had worse…" Bo didn't want to feed. "… Besides, I have the world's most drop dead gorgeous Doctor. Why would I go anywhere else?" She welcomed a kiss from her, smiling. That was enough to make her feel better. "I'm sorry if I scared you; you know, the way I showed up" she didn't mean to do that._

 _Lauren just laughed, "I think I'm pretty used to it by now Bo. Before now you've shown up on my door step with a fatal stab wound. Think I can handle a few bumps. You know what'll make you feel better?"_

" _A pint of whiskey?" Bo could really use a stiff drink right now._

" _No…" Lauren shook her head. "… A soothing hot bath. The heat from the water will help your pain; and I'll also add a few salts that aid in healing. What'd you say?" She couldn't heal Bo in the way she wanted to; so this was her only other option._

 _Either way, she didn't want her Girlfriend to be in pain when there was something she could do to prevent it._

 _Bo smiled, Lauren was so caring. "Will you be joining me?" That would turn her frown upside down. And make what she went through today; worth it._

" _Not this time…" Lauren wanted to, but it was important for the salts to be absorbed by Bo's pores and into her injuries. Which wouldn't happen; if she joined her. "… But I promise, once you're feeling better; I'll make it up to you. Deal?" She kissed her._

" _Deal…" Bo nodded, "… You may have to help me get up there though" she took Lauren's hands and leaned on her for support. Within a few minutes, they were walking towards the stairs. Getting up them was a challenge, but they did finally get to Lauren's amazing bathroom._

 _They'd had many fun times in this bathroom._

 _Bo managed to hold herself up on the sink while Lauren ran the bath. She looked at her face in the mirror. The scratch on her forehead wasn't that big. She could live with it. But as she removed her shirt, she saw the bruises starting to appear. They looked bad._

 _Stupid thug._

" _They'll heal…" Lauren stood behind her, "… In time. And bathing in this magical bath will help. Come on, let's get you in the tub…" she helped Bo out of the rest of her clothes, then made sure she got into the bathtub safely. "… How's the temperature?" She bent down beside her._

" _Perfect…" Bo smiled, feeling the soothing water work already. That must've been some magic salt Lauren dropped in. "… Are you sure I can't persuade you into join me?" She thought she'd try on last time._

 _Lauren laughed, "As much as I'd love to take you up on that; I've got a conference call with Hale and the other Elders. So while I'm downstairs; you just take the time to relax. Let the salts soak into your skin; it actually helps if you relax your body. I'll be back" she kissed her lips, then left._

 _Bo decided to do as Lauren said. After all, she was the Doctor. So she closed her eyes, and laid her head back on the edge of the tub. These salts were working. It felt like they had a grip on her, but it felt nice. Almost like her skin was tingling._

 _By the time Lauren came back, it had been at least twenty minutes. But she noticed that Bo was looking better than she was when she first got her in the bath. "You look better" she walked into the bathroom with a smile._

" _I feel_ _better!" Bo chuckled. "Seriously, these salts are the shit!" She'd been living with Kenzi too long now. "How'd your conference thingy go?"_

 _Lauren sat on the side of the tub, letting out a breath. "It went fine. Just boring shop talk. Honestly I could've done without it. Where's your pain threshold at? On a scale of one to ten?" She had to hear it if she was going to help her._

" _Now? About a four…" Bo rested her elbows on the edge of the tub. "… Painless enough to have some fun. If you're up to it?" She grabbed her Girlfriend's hand._

" _Nice try, but you need to be resting…" Lauren was about to go up, but Bo yanked her arm and pulled her into the water. Thanks to how big her bathtub was, there was more than enough room for both of them. So Lauren rose to the surface, rubbing her eyes. "… What part of 'resting', implies that you should pull me into the water?!" She splashed Bo with the soapy water._

 _Bo had to laugh, she couldn't help it. "Sorry babe…" She moved over to her, pulling Lauren into her lap. The suds and foam from the soap surrounded them. And due to yanking her in so forcefully; which she really did feel bad about; Lauren had foam on her chin. "… You even look good foamy; I love it" she wiped it away and kissed her._

 _A few seconds into it, and Lauren pulled back. Holding Bo's face still. "I really wanna be mad at you right now; you realise this is silk!" She gestured to her expensive shirt. "You're lucky I love you" she laughed with her._

" _Yes I am" Bo wasn't disputing that. She was the luckiest woman in the world for being loved by Lauren. So she kissed her again, this time leaving it longer._

* * *

Bo found herself smiling at that memory as she stood in the bathroom. It seemed so long ago now, almost like a lifetime ago. She wondered how they could go from being that happy; to being without each other like they were now.

She had no idea where Lauren was; or if she was okay. And that scared the crap out of her. But deep down, she knew that Lauren was alive. There was no way to explain it. She had to be. Bo couldn't bring herself to think otherwise.

Walking out of the bathroom, she stopped by Lauren's bedroom. Where they'd spend many nights _and_ mornings together. Yes, the sex they had was out of this world. But sometimes it was nice to just lay together. No talking, no noise, nothing.

Just peace.

Bo stepped inside, smelling Lauren's scent all over the place. It was funny. Lauren had been gone for months and get the room hadn't forgotten her scent. She walked to the closet, seeing all her ex's clothes hung up nearly and arranged seasonally. That just made Bo laugh. This was Lauren.

It's what she did.

She sat on the bed, running her hand over the comforter. So many memories rushing through her mind. But only one was _precious_ to her.

 **#2 – Bedroom**

 _It was early in the morning._

 _Dawn was just breaking when Lauren's alarm started to ring. She groaned, hitting the snooze button which only bought her five more minutes. Then it would ring again. She really didn't want to go to work today. But she'd never missed a day of work in her life. "I've gotta go" she whispered into the darkened room._

 _But her bedmate just latched onto her tighter. "No. You've gotta_ breathe _, and eat so you don't starve to death. But you definitely,_ don't _have to go to work…" that wasn't something that was considered mandatory in Bo's eyes. "… It's not like you can get arrested for skipping"_

" _Actually, I can…" Lauren said. "… It's not the Post Office I work for Bo. It's the Light Fae. And Hale can arrest me for disobedience if he chooses" it was sad, but true. Hale was the best Ash she'd ever served under. And he did treat her fairly, but she'd only known one way._

" _Like Hale would ever do that to you…" Bo snorted. "… One; he's not that kind of guy. And two; he knows if he so much as contemplates something like that; or any kind of punishment towards you, that I'll kick his ass" she still didn't loosen her grip._

 _That made Lauren laugh, "So what're we supposed to do if I do call in sick? Hmm?" She turned around in her arms, laying on her side. "Lock ourselves away and keep the big bad world at bay for the next twenty-four hours?"_

 _Bo smiled, cracking her eyes open. "That's a start…" She laughed. "… Though, I'd be happier if those twenty-four hours multiplied by two. Look, I know you love going to work. I get that. And there's nothing I'd love more than to see you happy conducting your experiments. But lately, I fell like I hardly see you" she sighed._

" _I know…" Lauren agreed. "... But what can we do Bo? We both have jobs; of course it's gonna be hard for us to spend time together" she understood what her Girlfriend was trying to say. She just didn't know how she could make the situation better._

" _I wouldn't exactly call it a job; just a dangerous hobby that isn't guaranteed to pay well. Or at all" Bo loved what she did. Helping people was her happy place but it did suck to live in a condemned house with holes in the walls. She just wished she could be paid one of these times._

 _Lauren silenced her with a kiss, "If I promise to stay will you stop rambling?" She got a nod from her, followed by another kiss. And another; until their lips were swollen. "First thing's first? I need to call Hale and tell him I'm gonna work from home today" she pulled herself away from the bed, grabbing her phone ready to call Hale._

 _All Bo could see from where she laid was Lauren's exquisitely shaped backside as she stood talking to Hale. It seemed like the conversation was going well, and Hale wasn't making that much of a big deal out of it. Which was good. And as soon as Lauren said goodbye to Hale; Bo pulled her by her hips and pulled her back onto the bed in a fit of laughs._

" _Let the lockdown begin!" Bo laughed, leaning in again. As they were getting lost in it, they heard the ringing of a cell phone. And Bo was about to express her dislike of Hale for interrupting. When Lauren kindly pointed out it wasn't her phone, it was Bo's. "Oh. One sec…" She reached over to the nightstand, grabbing her phone and seeing it was Dyson._

 _Perfect timing._

 _There was no way she was answering this phone right now. But she knew he was probably asking for her help on a case. Only, what she was doing now was more important. Moments with Lauren always were. She heard her ask who it was. "… Wrong number" she turned her phone off and placed it back in the table._

 _If every morning started off this way; Bo would never be able to say she was having a bad day._

* * *

Bo lifted her hand from the bed; that memory felt like it happened yesterday. Only it was over a year ago now. She was almost on the verge of tears; wondering if she'd ever be that happy again. After all, it was Lauren she was with at the time. What if Lauren was the only person capable of providing that much happiness.

Sure, being with Dyson was fun. It still is. If their workout session from this morning was any indication. But it didn't feel like how it felt with Lauren. With Dyson it was more like scratching an itch; but with Lauren it was like fulfilling a desire. And that was a _huge_ difference.

Not being able to think about it anymore without crying; Bo got up and walked back downstairs. When she realised she couldn't go into another room in this apartment _without_ getting brought back to another memory she shared with Lauren.

The bathroom and the bedroom were good memories; no, they were amazing memories. But the one Bo cherished more than both of them; was the one that took place where she was standing right now.

 **#3 – Balcony**

 _Things hadn't been good lately._

 _Bo could feel herself becoming ruled by her hunger like she was when she first ran away from home at eighteen. And that was the last thing she wanted to relive. She'd come so far from the girl she once was; and to go back to that endless fear, wasn't an option she was willing to entertain._

 _One thing she didn't have back then though; that she had now, was Lauren. The Doctor to the Fae. The one person who could help Bo manage her hunger. Hell, she did it the first time. If not for Lauren; Bo wouldn't have learnt how to feed properly when she first came to town. She'd still be killing people._

 _She'd still be running._

 _But the one problem of this situation, was that Lauren was now her a Girlfriend. Unlike what she was before; which was just her caring Doctor. Bo could feed on other people back then and it wouldn't mean she was being unfaithful. Now it did, and she didn't want to do that._

 _Though Lauren claimed she understood that it was something Bo would need to do. Bo didn't believe that Lauren could be_ that _understanding about it. Maybe she didn't grasp the whole concept of sharing her Girlfriend with a bunch of strangers._

 _It wasn't something Bo wanted to do. How could she? She was actively hurting the person she loved to satisfy her own needs. Needs that she didn't want to be ruled by, but never the less it was who she was. She was Fae; and she had to feed in order to survive._

 _Lauren had been endlessly killing herself trying to tweak her formula to curb Bo's hunger since she'd become tolerant to the old ones. Working late every night, skipping meals, skipping dates with Bo herself. And Bo was putting a stop to it._

 _Her Girlfriend's health was worth more than a silly formula._

 _So Bo told Hale to order Lauren to go home; without telling her that it was Bo who made him say it. And while Lauren was on her way home from the lab, Bo decided to make this night all about her. So she let herself into Lauren's place and began setting the scene._

 _Initially, she wanted to try her hand at cooking a homemade meal. But who was she kidding? It she cooked, then they'd be ending the night in the Emergency Room. And that wasn't the best thing to do on a night like this. So she opted for takeout; it was really the best option for everyone._

 _It was after seven o'clock now and Lauren still wasn't home. So Bo thought about calling Hale and making sure he did actually tell her to go home. But as soon as she began dialling his number; the front door opened._

 _Lauren walked in, not knowing what she was looking at. She honestly didn't expect to see Bo here tonight. "Bo? What is this?" She dropped her bag on the floor beside the door, then took off her jacket and hung it up._

" _This, is me trying to do something nice for you…" Bo could tell that she was surprised. But not in the way she wanted her to be. "… Maybe you could try and relax for the night. Take a time out from your experimenting?"_

 _Sighing, Lauren scratched her head awkwardly. "The whole point of my experimenting is to find a way to make the necessary adjustments to your serum…" She paused, realising the nature of Bo's words. "… Let me guess? You're the reason Hale told me to go home? When he hasn't said anything to me all week?"_

 _Bo bowed her head, she knew Lauren was too smart buy Hale's excuse. "I was just trying to help Lauren…" she said. "… Look at you; you're exhausted. Doing these experiments is running you into the ground. One night off, won't hurt" she tried to approach her but Lauren just got mad._

" _You don't get it!" Lauren yelled. "No work; means no serum!" She told her. "It means I can't help you!" She turned away, walking over to the balcony. She wasn't in the mood for food right now._

 _It wasn't just the way Lauren said that, that made Bo realise what the real problem was. It was the look in her eyes. A look of pure fear. Helping her curb her hunger, meant that Bo wouldn't have to feed on others as much. If there was no new serum, then it would only get worse._

 _Lauren was scared._

 _Scared of losing her to others people who could sustain her._

 _Now it was Bo's job to tell her otherwise. So she followed her out onto the balcony. The sun was setting, leaving the clouds looking like they'd been dipped in the prettiest colour of pink. She watched Lauren stand there with her arms folded. "You're not gonna lose me Lauren"_

" _No?" Lauren turned around, "And what happens when your hunger gets stronger? When you find yourself needing to feed more than what you do now? I can't help you; I'm just a weak little human!" She was so frustrated._

 _Bo approached her, "Hey? Come on; stop it…" She hugged her, not wanting to see her cry anymore. "… You're not_ just _a human; not to me. And you're definitely not weak. Okay?" She told her, holding her face. "I love you; nothing's ever gonna change that"_

" _I love you too Bo; but face reality…" Lauren pulled away from her, "… I'm not enough for you; which means you'll constantly by out feeding with other people. And as much as I'd like to be okay with it; I'm not" she admitted._

" _I know; and you shouldn't have to be…" Bo hated seeing her so upset. "… I wish I could be normal; I wish I could give you the kind of relationship you deserve. But I can't; it's something I'm never gonna be able to do. But that doesn't mean I love you any less" she wiped her tears away._

 _Lauren stopped crying, taking a breath. "I just wish things could be a little easier, you know? Because right now, it seems like the whole world's against us. And it sucks" she fell back into Bo's arms._

 _Wrapping both arms around her; Bo kissed her head. "Not the_ whole _world…" She said. "… Just biology; and yeah, it does suck. But we're gonna get through it, together" she promised her._

" _Maybe…" Lauren was so hopeful. Not right now anyway. She rested her head on Bo's chest while she looked out from her balcony. "… At least it's a nice evening. I just wish I hadn't ruined it by blubbering like a baby" she chuckled._

" _Well, you can either remember it as a crappy day; or you can remember it as happier day…" Bo pulled back when Lauren asked what made it happy. "… This's what_ I'll _remember; you and me, standing out on the balcony watching a beautiful sunset. Right after I told you I loved you" she whispered the last part close to her ear._

 _Making Lauren smile, "Well, when you put it that way; I guess it wasn't all bad…" she kissed her again. "… That's what I'll remember too"_

 _Bo continued to hold her, as they both watched the sun finally finish setting._

* * *

Yes, that one started out the _crappiest_ night ever. But it turned into something even better. Because their love allowed it to. As Bo stood there, seeing the same sunset she'd seen many times before. She wondered if Lauren was out there somewhere; seeing the same thing.

And more importantly; _remembering_ the same thing too.

Bo could feel herself almost crying; because she missed those times. Those moments where being with someone who loved you was enough to satisfy ever other basic need. She didn't care about work, or her other duties. She just wanted to be around Lauren all the time.

But now she was gone.

And all Bo had left of her, were the memories.

Who knows? Maybe one day, when they sorted out their shit; they could make new ones.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. Some laughs, and tears. The makings of a good chapter. At least I hope it's good. Let me know. Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Next rewrite of 4x04 now. And this one is mostly about Bo doing what she should've done on the show. Which is FIND Lauren! Along with some issues and feels mixed in.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: I Will Always Find You (4x04)**

 **Dyson's Gym**

Working out was a distraction.

Although; the kind of working out she and Dyson were doing, wouldn't get them into shape. It would probably get them into _trouble_. Emotionally, anyway. For Dyson though. Not for Bo. She didn't love him that way anymore. That spot in her heart was reserved for someone else.

Someone who was missing.

Someone that Bo should've been searching for.

After she and Dyson were _done_ with their little workout; she took a minute to think about what she was doing. This wasn't who she was; she was leading Dyson on. Even though he said it was no strings attached between them; it wasn't possible for him to feel like that.

He was cursed to love her for all of eternity.

Which wasn't fair; but there was also nothing Bo could do to change it. To make things better for him. If she'd known that would've happened when they first got together then she probably would've gone about things differently.

She still would've loved him; but would've known deep down that there'd be a chance it wouldn't work out in the long run. This was all such a mess. Dyson was hung up on her; Lauren was missing. When did her life become such a train wreck? She remembered a time when they were all happy; she and Lauren were so in love. And now what did she have?

Nothing?

No.

That wasn't going to be her life.

As she was putting her clothes back on; she felt Dyson's arms encircle her waist. He was whispering something in her ear. Hoping she'd be up for another round of _'fitness'_. But she couldn't. "I can't…" She turned her head to the side. But he wasn't giving up lightly. "… Dyson? I _really_ can't" she turned around, pushing him away gently.

"Yeah, okay…" He backed off, then scratched his beard. "… Did I do something to upset you? I thought we were having fun" he didn't understand the change in her mood.

Bo sighed, that's what she expected him to say. "At a certain point; it stops being fun…" She told him. "… Dyson; I know you keep telling me you're okay with this little _'Fun time Arrangement'_ we have going on but; it has to stop now" she was done.

Dyson had to laugh, this was unexpected. "What's with the change of heart Bo?" He asked her, looking at her incredulously. "An hour ago you were all for our _arrangement_. What changed your mind?" He got a guilty look from her as she bowed her head. He understood. "Or should I say, _who_?"

"I wanted to be mad at Lauren for what she did back at Taft's…" Bo sat down on a nearby bench; she had to get this out. "… She looked me right in the eye; and told me she _loved_ me. As in _past_ tense. But now; all I can think about, is her. Where she is; what she's doing; if she's hurt; or if she's even alive" she hid her face in her hands.

This was something Dyson already knew; but Bo never said anything so he didn't either. He thought he was done with being the selfish ex who wanted Bo all to himself. Clearly, that part of him was still inside him. Otherwise he would've encouraged Bo to find Lauren already.

But instead, he took full advantage of the fact that Lauren was gone. Only it didn't make a difference; not to Bo. She loved Lauren; even after being with him so intimately. That was it; he was done too. He was officially throwing in the towel and bowing out of this race.

It just wasn't worth the heart ache; for himself or for Bo.

He sat next to her; "Tell me what you wanna do Bo…" He spoke softly, "… You know I'll help you with whatever you need. Lauren's my friend; I want her home just as much as you do" he honestly did mean that. By his Wolf was making it harder to acknowledge that fact.

Because it wanted Bo.

"Do you?" She looked at him. "You love me; and you can't love anyone else. I get that's it's difficult for you to be around me; to see me with other people. I wish I could make it better, but I can't…" She turned away, exhaling. "… Maybe everyone would've been better off if I didn't exist" that thought was never far from her mind.

"Don't say that..." He said. "… Yes, it hurts seeing you with anyone who isn't me. And when I had to watch you and Lauren together; it cut even deeper. Because I saw how much you loved her; how much you _still_ love her. But Bo…" He held her hands with a smile. "… Don't _ever_ think we're better off without you; you made us a family"

She chuckled with tears in her eyes. "You forgot the word; _dysfunctional_ …" She laughed with him; "… I gotta find her Dyson. I have to know she's okay" she turned back to him.

And he nodded, "We'll find her Bo; I promise" he held her hands tighter.

 **39** **th** **Division - Next Morning**

After going home; Bo told Kenzi all about her little chat with Dyson. And Kenzi was glad that Bo had finally made her mind up. She loved her to death; but she had a habit of procrastinating when it came to make a choice related to her love life.

And even though she had a teenage Tamsin to look after now; she wanted to help in any way she could. But all that changed, when Tamsin hit her growth spurt in the middle of the night. So now; they were trying to figure out what to do with her while they looked for Lauren.

Tamsin looked the same; but she still had a child's mind. Which wasn't as fun as it sounded. So while Bo, Dyson, Kenzi and Hale did their work; they had Tamsin go over some of Lauren's old phone bills; there wasn't anything to find given that she'd dumped her phone but it was better that Tamsin stay out of the way.

"When she called you; did she mention where she was?" Bo asked Dyson, hearing from him that Lauren called him the second she remembered her after the memory wipe. That made her smile; Lauren could've gotten caught but she didn't care because she was asking about her.

He shook his head, "No; I told her to lay low while I found you. And then we'd find her together. I'm sorry Bo" he bowed his head in guilt. He should've followed through on that the second Bo returned; but he was being selfish.

She waved a hand, "It's not important right now Dyson. I'm not mad…" she kinda was; but she had no right because she'd been sleeping with him as much as he'd put the moves on her. It took two people to tango. "… Did you at least try tracing her call?"

"Actually I did; and it came from an old landline. Not pin point accurate when tracing; but I did manage to triangulate the signal. And it took me here…" he'd brought out a map; and circled a region with a black marker. "… Problem is; that's _a lot_ of ground to cover"

Hale had something else to add to that, "Not only that; but we've gotta be careful how we go about this. Lauren is at the top of the Una Men's most wanted list; if they so much as hear a whisper of where she's hiding; they'll snatch her up before we even get to her"

"So then we play it safe…" Kenzi said. "… This's a human place. There's no way they've got eyes in here right?" she gestured to the police station. The only Fae who worked here were Dyson and Hale.

Dyson nodded, "Right. But again, those aren't our only problems. If there's anyone who can drop off the face of the earth; it's Lauren. She's smarter than all of us put together. So the question is; how do we find someone, who doesn't wanna be found?" that was the ultimate question.

"We have _one_ advantage…" As soon as Kenzi said it, all eyes were on her. "… We have Bo. And she knows Lauren better than anyone. Right?" she smiled at her bestie.

Bo shook her head, "Wrong…" she didn't agree with that. "… I didn't even know her real name. What if everything she ever said was a lie?" she wondered, folding her arms with a sigh.

"It wasn't…" Dyson said. Then handed her a file with a few papers in it. Bo asked what it was. "… Everything ever documented on Karen Beattie. If you look through it; you'll see that none of what she'd told you was a lie. Go ahead"

Wanting to keep an open mind; Bo took the file and went to the empty interrogation room. She sat down and began reading the information. Karen Beattie had a colourful background; straight A student all through High School; Graduated with the Highest Honours at Yale University and spoke over four different languages.

All the things Lauren had already told her.

The only thing that was different, was her haircut. And obviously the name; Dyson was right. It was all real. Lauren changed her name; but she didn't change her story. That was the important thing to take away from this. But one thing Bo learned from her file that she was unaware of; was that she had a twin brother.

Why didn't Lauren tell her?

There was no name; so Bo didn't know what he looked like either. As she was closing the file; Dyson knocked on the door to tell her they'd caught a break. "What've you got?" She followed him back out to the precinct; taking the file with her.

"Actually, we have Tamsin to thank for this…" He smiled, winking at his Partner who stood close to Kenzi with a smile. "… I honestly didn't think there'd be anything to find; but it turns out Lauren made a few calls to the same number on the day we were all at Taft's Compound. And there's some dated _after_ everything went down too" he pointed at the numbers Tamsin highlighted.

Bo looked at them; she didn't recognise the number. "Did you trace it?"

He nodded. "Belongs to a guy named Eli Arden; he's a Lawyer. Works at a very high profile firm downtown. Any ideas why Lauren would call someone like that?" He wondered if she'd have a clue.

"None…" Bo shook her head. "… So let's go ask him; thanks for the help Lil-T" she touched Tamsin's hand with a smile. She really was grateful. After grabbing her jacket, Bo and Dyson both left the station.

 **Arden & Son's Law Firm – Later**

When they got into the elevator; Dyson pushed the button for the tenth floor which was where they were headed. And as they waited for their stop; he handed Bo a police badge and a holstered gun which she just frowned at. "We're going into the _Lawyer's_ Den. Everything needs to look, _serious_ "

"I don't need those to make him see how serious I am" Bo said.

"He's a Lawyer Bo. Better than anyone, he knows that he doesn't have to talk to a civilian who has no authority over him. Using your powers would work; but first you've gotta get near him. Being a Cop for the hour; will give you that. Take them" he handed them out again.

She took a breath, then took the items from him. Hooking the holstered weapon on her belt and then the badge. "Can I shoot him if he doesn't tell me what I wanna know?" She faced the front of the elevator; seeing the numbers change.

"Nope…" He laughed. "… You're an officer of the law now Bo; you can't do what you're used to and break the rules. You've gotta be by the book on this one" he stood facing front also. Their floor was almost coming up.

"Ughh!" She made a face. "Rules are overrated. But I guess I can make an exception; just this once" After another second; they heard the ding of the elevator. As the doors opened; they stepped out onto the floor. Seeing all the people in suits; there were a lot of them.

Now all they had to do was find Eli.

Then Lauren.

 **Unknown Location – Later**

Bo and Dyson had been driving for what felt like forever. After speaking with Eli; they found out that he and Lauren were old College pals. And he cared for her; so she went to him for help with a new identity. Which he happily provided.

So now they had Lauren's new identity. But they didn't have her location. Only a direction of where she told Eli she was heading. So that's the first place she and Dyson drove to. She decided to hold onto the badge and gun for the time being.

It came in handy if she needed to get information from someone.

After a few hours, they found themselves smack down in the middle of where Dyson first triangulated Lauren's phone call to. They stopped the car on the main road. As they exited the car, Dyson began to smell something familiar. "Her scent; it's here…" He began sniffing the air. "… It's weak; but enough to follow. This way!" He and Bo walked forward on the street.

Dyson found that the more they walked; the stronger Lauren's scent got. He couldn't believe it, but it looked like they'd actually found her. They stopped outside a diner; if you could call it that. It looked horrible. Why would Lauren be here? "In there" he pointed at the door.

Bo stepped inside; checking every booth but not finding Lauren anywhere. So she went to the counter, slapping her hand down on it. "Hey pal?!" She held up he badge, and then the new driver's license that Eli gave them. Showing Lauren's new hair. "Seen this woman?" She asked him.

"Yeah, that's Amber…" He was a greasy old man. Looked like a pervert too. "… I knew I shouldn't have hired her. She cleaned all the time; sorted all my shit. Look at the shelves!" He pointed a thumb behind his back. "I used to know where everything was; now I can't find nothing!" He moaned.

Smiling to herself; Bo nodded. That was Lauren. "Yeah, great. Where is she?"

"She and blondie left from their shift yesterday; this morning I don't see either of them…" He shrugged. "… I gotta stop hiring pretty girls. They're nice to look at; but they don't work for shit!"

Dyson was sick of his spouting; so he grabbed his tie and pulled him forward. " _Address_! Now!" He told him.

The owner jumped back. Going straight to the office and getting them what they asked. Minutes later, he returned with a piece of paper. "Amber doesn't have a place around here; last I heard she was staying with Crystal at her apartment" he told them.

Bo caught that. "Crystal? Who's she?"

"Bo? Let's not waste any more time okay?" Dyson could see her mind was running rampant. "We got what we need. Let's go!" He pulled her towards the exit. They didn't have time to mess around.

 **Motel – 20 Minutes Later**

Dyson brought the car to a screeching stop. Bo jumped out and ran to the room number on the employee sheet. She got to the door, and even though Dyson told her to be calm; she wasn't made that way. Not when it came to Lauren and her safety. So she brought her leg up, and kicked the door down on the first try.

When she got inside, she saw no one. Now she her mind was running rampant. "Where are you Lauren?" she asked aloud. She couldn't just leave here empty handed, she had to find some kind of clue as to where Lauren was.

As Dyson entered the room, he saw Bo turning every piece of furniture upside down. And normally he would tell her to calm down; but they were in a critical time. So he helped her. They flipped the bed, pulled out every drawer in the dresser and ransacked the closet.

They found nothing.

"Maybe this Crystal woman doesn't know anything…" Dyson sighed, stopping his search. "… I don't think there's anything here for us to find. We would've by now if there was" he saw the defeated look on his ex's face.

Bo shook her head, "No, this can't be where it ends…" she wasn't giving up. "… Besides, how'd you expect to find something if it's hidden?" she knew better when searching someone's things. "If this chick was a nobody; then why didn't she show up for work today? Why was she the last person to see Lauren?" she didn't buy it.

And Dyson could understand her reasoning, but if they couldn't find anything then what were they supposed to do? "So, if you were trying to keep something hidden; where would you hide it?" he looked around again.

"Somewhere outta sight…" Bo tried to think of the places she'd always find secret compartments when she was on a case. "…. Check the floor any hollow compartments; I'll check the walls" she went to the closest one by the bed, hoping that would give her what she wanted.

And when she began knocking on the walls, checking their thickness. She stopped when she began knocking on a part of the wall that was hollow. "Got ya!" she used all of her strength, punching her fist through the drywall. She began to pull the wall apart; then found a small box inside.

Opening it, she found a picture of Lauren and information about her. She knew it. Crystal wasn't a nobody; she was working for someone. They'd hired her to get close to Lauren. And now she was missing. God knows what they were doing to her.

"Is that a phone?" Dyson reached in, grabbing it and turning it on. This wasn't just any phone; he'd seen this model before. Only the Dark Fae used them. He scrolled through the calls and messages, seeing a bunch sent from Crystal. "Whoever she was working for; told her to get as close to Lauren as she possibly could" he read one message that told him how close that was.

And Bo knew what he meant; she took the phone from him and read the message. Crystal told her employer that she slept with Lauren like she was told, and now that she had; Lauren trusted her. She had to appreciate the irony; seeing as this was how she and Lauren first got together.

But there was a difference, Lauren _actually_ loved Bo. And the Ash _suggested_ she sleep with her; yes, Lauren made the decision to do it. But Bo didn't believe it was because he ordered it. To be honest, she'd stopped harbouring a grudge for that years ago.

Her love with Lauren was real.

That's all she needed to know.

"Can you trace the number she was texting?" Bo snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Dyson who nodded. "Okay then, let's go" she took the picture of Lauren from the box. She was going to keep it now.

 **Dark Fae Compound - Later**

When they got back to the station; Dyson began tracing the number on Lauren's phone. Although, it was untraceable. So they'd hit a dead end. Or so they thought. When Tamsin took a look, she told them that the number belonged to Evony. She would call her on it back in the day.

Bo was seething, why would Evony go to all this trouble to take Lauren? What would she have to gain? The only way to find out was to confront her; but she had to go alone. Dyson couldn't enter Dark Territory.

As a safety precaution, Bo came the badge and gun. So she used them both to walk right into Evony's office. Her Assistant tried to stop her, but he was soon incapacitated by a fist to his face. Bo kicked down Evony's door, giving her a fright as she sat behind the desk.

"Just like a cockroach…" she said. "… Evil never dies" she stood before her. She had to give her credit; Evony came back from whatever the world threw at her. She was a fighter; and there was nothing wrong with that. Except when she was doing things like this.

Evony smiled, "Bo, so good to see you again…" she noticed the police badge and gun. "… Finally joined the rest of us grown-ups and got a job I see? What can I do for you, Officer?" she sat back in her chair.

Bo wasn't going to waste time by explaining those, so she just got to it. "You paid a woman named Crystal to get close to Lauren. And now both of them are missing. So, you either have them; or know where they are…" she leaned her hands on the desk. "… Tell me"

"Ooh, you've been a busy little Succubus haven't you? And only days after your miraculous return, that's impressive. You must really be motivated. But sadly, I can't help you" Evony shook her head.

To be honest Bo expected that answer. Which was why she was so glad, she kept the gun. "How about now?" she aimed the gun at her head. "Feel like talking now?"

"What're you gonna do Bo?" Evony laughed. "Kill the Leader of the Dark? Start a War?"

Bo just shrugged, "What do I care? I'm Unaligned. Killing you would be like stepping on a bug; _unimportant_ " she couldn't give a shit if she killed her. All she cared about right now, was finding Lauren.

Evony could see she wasn't bluffing, so she didn't have much of a choice at the moment. "I didn't take Lauren, so that I could hurt her; if that's what you're thinking. I did it to keep her safe" that was the god's honest truth.

"And why would you care about keeping the Light Fae's Doctor, safe? What's in it for you?" Bo wasn't stupid, she knew how Evony dealt with things. There was something larger at play here.

"The chance to free her from the Light's tyranny…" Evony said. "… And if she so happens to benefit the Dark when all this's over; then I'd call that a win-win. Who would you rather her be claimed by?" she asked her, "The Light, who treat their humans like dogs? Or by me; where she'd be appreciated?"

Bo scoffed. "Appreciated? Really? I've see what the Dark do to the Human's they own. Hell, I've seen what you do to members of your own clan! What makes you the better option?" she asked.

"Well for one thing…" Evony stood from her desk, calmly so Bo wouldn't pull the trigger. "… I went out of my way to find her; and brought her to safety before it was too late. If the Una Mens got a hold of her; her death would be horrific. You've gotta give me points for that, right?"

Sighing, Bo lowered her gun. She had her there. After all Lauren had done for the Light; they didn't try and find her. But Evony did. "I wanna see her"

"She's a bit busy right now-" Evony stopped when Bo held the gun to her again, "But I guess I can make an exception, for you. Come with me" she led her to a separate wing of the Compound. When they got there, they walked into a control room with consoles and monitors.

Bo saw Lauren on the screen, leaning her back against a wall with her hands and feet cuffed. She was talking to someone; then Bo saw the woman sitting on the ground handcuffed to a pipe. That must've been Crystal.

She saw that Lauren was upset; but she couldn't hear what she was saying. "Can she hear us?" she asked Evony.

"No, but we can hear her…" Evony nodded to her henchmen. "… Audio, now!" she ordered them, they flicked some buttons and the sound came on.

Bo heard Lauren talking about how she had a brother; that was the first she'd heard of that. And how she was responsible for eleven people getting killed. Hearing how sorry she was; made Bo's heart break. She heard Lauren say how sorry she was for not telling her herself.

Evony knew what was coming next; Bo would want to take her. "You know I'm not gonna let you take her, right?" she turned her head to side without turning around. "I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life; this's the safest place for her Bo"

But Bo wasn't going to stand back and let Lauren be claimed again. So she used the bottom of her gun to knock Evony unconscious. "Wrong. The safest place for her; is with me…" she aimed her gun at the henchmen. "… Open the door! Now!" her eyes shined blue.

They did as she asked and unlocked the door.

Bo ran inside, coming face to face with Lauren. She didn't say anything, she just brought her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay; I'm gonna get you outta here" she whispered to her.

"Bo, I'm so sorry for what I said back at Taft's. I didn't mean it" Lauren cried, this was all so overwhelming for her. She was just talking about Bo and then she appeared. Was it fate?

Shaking her head, Bo shushed her. "I don't care…" she kissed her. "… All I care about is getting you home. Okay?" she broke her chains in half with her own strength. Then Lauren told her to do the same to Crystal; Bo didn't really want to help her but she couldn't exactly leave her here.

Once Crystal was free; the three of them left.

 **Clubhouse - Later**

As soon as Bo got them back to the Clubhouse; she urged Lauren to go take a shower. Also, that she'd kept some of her clothes from when they were dating. Bo wasn't proud to admit she would smell them from time to time. Just to refresh her memory.

So while she was cleaning herself up; Bo was left with Crystal in the kitchen. Which wasn't safe for her; but Bo wasn't going to hurt her. At least not yet. "So…" she approached her. "… You're the one Evony hired to get close to Lauren huh?"

Crystal stuttered, "Look, I get that you probably wanna punch me for what I did-"

Bo cut her off, "Not probably; I do…" she said. "… Although, punching you is a little generous for what I had in mind. See, Lauren is the single most important person in my life…" she got closer to her. "… And you were ready to hand her over like some gift. Not to mention you tricked her into trusting you by sleeping with her; that's something I find _very_ insulting"

She knew better than anyone how it felt. And now Lauren was feeling the same way.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Crystal asked, fearing for her life.

Bo just laughed, "Oh I want to…" she replied. "… You have no idea, how much. But I'm not that person; and even though your screwed her over, Lauren wouldn't want you dead. So here's what's gonna happen; you're gonna leave, now. You're never gonna contact Lauren again, and you're not gonna set a _foot_ back in this city. Cool?"

But Crystal seemed to be hard of hearing; because she questioned Bo's authority to banish her from a city that wasn't owned by her. So Bo grabbed her throat, gently but firmly. "You've seen what my kind do…" she whispered. "… So I wouldn't recommend growing a back bone right now; not when it's this easy for me to end you" she threatened her.

"Okay! I'll go!" Crystal coughed as she let her go. Clearly, she'd pissed off the wrong person.

"Oh, and if you're thinking you can come back in a few months and I won't find out; you're wrong. I have eyes and ears everywhere. So stick to the terms and we won't have a problem…" Bo smiled. "… And I wouldn't tell anyone what you've discovered; if you do I'll be the least of your problems"

The Fae would find her if she began exposing them. Bo wouldn't have to worry about killing her because someone else would take care of it for her.

Crystal just ran out of the house, in fear.

Bo breathed in relief. That was that. She'd taken out the trash. Now it was time for her think about what she was going to say to Lauren when she came back downstairs. Which seemed to go by in a flash, because before she knew it; Lauren was standing at the bottom of the stairs all fresh from her shower.

"Drink?" She offered her.

Lauren smiled, that sounded amazing. "Please…" she walked to the couch, waiting for Bo to join her with two glasses of scotch. Along with the bottle; because it was them and they'd end up needing more soon. "… Where's Crystal?" She noticed her absence.

"Oh she said she had to leave; something about wanting to get out of the city. I don't blame her" Bo wasn't going to tell Lauren that she threatened her. But Lauren was too smart and probably thought that anyway.

"Right…" Lauren didn't believe it. But she was glad Crystal was gone. "… So, Evony was the one who hired her to take me?" She watched Bo nod. She remembered seeing Evony unconscious on the floor while they were escaping. "Do you know what she wanted with me?"

Bo could only shrug. "She didn't really give me a straight answer when I asked her; but it sounded like she was trying to poach you from the Light. I'm sure she had something to gain from it. Don't worry; she won't get to you now" she promised her.

Lauren smiled, looking at her. "You're always saving me…" She sighed. "… When _you_ were the one who needed it this time; but you still came for me anyway. Why? You must hate me for the things I said back at Taft's; and for leaving" she didn't get why Bo went to all this trouble.

"I wanted to…" Bo admitted, meeting her eyes. "… What you said, really hurt me. But, being taken made me realise something" she'd been thinking about this ever since she got back.

"What?" Lauren frowned.

Bo placed her glass on the coffee table, then sat closer to Lauren. "How I took you for granted when we were together…" She replied. "… You _chose_ to love me, knowing what I was and the things I'd done. I was _lucky_ to find someone like you Lauren; and I'm _so_ sorry, for ever hurting you" she really was.

But Lauren wasn't looking for any praise. "I've done things to hurt you too. Case in point; the first night we were together…" She had to get this out. "… I thought my actions that night were justified because in my mind I did it to protect you but, I know now how it felt for you. Being used like that; it's horrible. And I'm sorry for that"

Before this got out of hand and they both began balling their eyes out; Bo shook her head. "How about we both agree we've made mistakes?" She didn't want to start blaming her for anything.

"Okay…" Lauren was wondering something thought. "… I know I was being watched when I was in that room. Right before you showed up; I said some things to Crystal. Did you hear them?"

Bo nodded, "You mean the fact you have a brother you never told me about? Or the fact you were involved in blowing up buildings?" She saw Lauren begin to cry, and realised her poor choice of words. "Hey? Lauren, I don't care what you did. And it sounded like an honest accident" she touched her hands.

"Accident or not; eleven people still lost their lives…" Lauren wiped her tears away. "… I did that! How can I call myself a healer when I've caused so many people pain?" She felt like a fraud.

"How can I call myself a Protector when I've killed people?" Bo mirrored her question. "Think of how many people we've saved since then; I know nothing will ever make up for the things we've done. But, all we can do is learn from our mistakes"

Lauren nodded, understanding what she meant. "Being away has changed you…" She looked at her suspiciously. "… Can't figure out if it's a good thing or not. I can't believe we've ended up here; I remember a time when we were so happy. How'd we get from that; to this?" She honestly couldn't explain it.

"Bad luck?" Bo offered, making her laugh.

The spent the next ten minutes talking about other things. Like Lauren's secret about her brother; she spilled everything to Bo. And wondered why she never told her when they first met. "I haven't seen him since that day; the Feds were after us both so I had to run. Changed my name; got a job, and started using my brain to _help_ people instead of tearing them down" she finished her drink.

So Bo poured her another; "You tried to make up for it; you _still_ do. That's all you could've asked for Lauren" she poured another for herself also.

"So uh, what happens now?" Lauren asked. "The Una Mens won't stop until they have my head on a platter. Not to mention I'm a fugitive to the Light. Death is the only punishment after what I did" she exhaled.

"You're not dying…" Bo said, "… No one is dying; not while I'm around. I promise you; no one will be able to touch a hair on your head. I didn't go through all this just to lose you again, okay?" She smiled at her.

Lauren nodded, "Any thoughts on who kidnapped you? Or where you were taken?" She hadn't heard anything from Bo about that yet.

That was because Bo felt uncomfortable talking about it. "No, and I have no memory either so; I don't think it's gonna be as easy as everyone thinks…" She shook her head, laughing. "… I'd rather not think about it. I'm home; with the people I love. That's all I care about"

"Alright…" Lauren knew better than to push her. "… Thank you again; for rescuing me" she meant that.

All Bo could do was smile as they were caught in their loving stare. "Always"

* * *

 **A/N: Like it? If so, then tell me how much! Lol.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Okay, this one literally came out of nowhere. To be honest, I didn't even re-watch the episode either it just popped into my head. So if anything is wrong, then I apologise. But then again, it's a rewrite so who cares if some details are weird. Lol.**

 **Short and sweet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: She Keeps Me Warm (1x05)**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

One minute she was sleeping; and the next Lauren was answering a frantic call from Bo's roommate Kenzi. Telling her that Bo had been attacked by someone and was in desperate need of medical help. But Lauren was under the impression that Dyson was that person for Bo. So she was confused when Kenzi called her instead.

She waited a couple of minutes, then ran to the front door when she heard the loud banging. Opening the door; Lauren saw the state Bo was in and it wasn't good. "Oh my god! What happened to her?!" She helped Kenzi bring her inside and on the couch.

"We were undercover at a poker game; Bo went to seduce some peeve into spilling his mischievous guts, when all of a sudden he did something to her. I tried calling Dyson; but she wanted to come here…" Kenzi didn't understand why; but what Bo wanted, she got. "… Please say you can fix her"

Lauren saw that Bo was losing all colour in her body, and she was ice cold to the touch. There was only one kind of Fae that could've done this to her. "If this was the handy work of the Fae I'm thinking of; then it won't be easy, but I can have her good as new by morning"

Kenzi groaned, "That's too long! Why wouldn't she just let me call Dyson?" She just didn't get it. Did he do something to upset her? Yeah. She could see that happening.

"Look, if you want to call him then it's up to you…" Lauren sighed, "… Whatever's easiest. At the end of day, all I care about is that she makes it through the night" she was about to get up from the couch when she felt an ice cold hand on her wrist. It was Bo.

"Don't need Dyson…" Bo shivered. "… Just you" she and Dyson had been having disagreements about labelling their relationship so she figured going to Lauren was the better option for her. That and, she wanted to come here. She trusted Lauren.

Kenzi knew then that nothing she said was going to change Bo's mind. So she just kept quiet. That was, until Lauren asked for her help in getting Bo upstairs. "I got ya babe" she placed Bo's left arm around her shoulders, while Lauren took her right.

 **Upstairs**

Once in the bathroom; Lauren turned on both faucets of the bathtub. Making sure the hot water was running more than the cold. It didn't matter if it was at scalding temperature; because to Bo's body it would feel just right. She helped Kenzi get Bo out of her clothes, and then into the bathtub.

Kenzi had to let Lauren handle Bo solo when she got a call from Hale; so she left the room and took it outside. It was better to leave Lauren do her Doctor thing anyway.

Lauren knelt next to the tub; touching Bo's face. "Bo? Can you open your eyes for me?" She had her medical torch at the ready. The water seemed to be working as Bo's eyes opened. "Good. Just follow the light for me, okay?" She moved the ray of light from left to right and Bo followed it just fine.

"I'm sorry, for ruining your night" Bo's teeth continued to chatter as she felt herself warming up. But it wasn't much.

Smiling, Lauren shook her head. "You didn't ruin anything; besides, I'm your Doctor…" She told her, "… When you need me; I'm there. Bo?" She noticed her friend's eyes beginning to close again. That wasn't good. "Shit! Hang on Bo!" She began taking her own shirt and pants off.

There was only one way to warm Bo's body up, and that was to use her own body temperature to help her. The proper procedure would be for them both to be naked, but Lauren thought that would be pushing it. And Bo was still in her underwear so she was too.

She climbed into the tub, holding Bo from behind tight. "It's okay…" She whispered to her, "… You're gonna be okay" she felt Bo latch onto her arms. Obviously feeling the warmth begin to spread through her body.

"This isn't the way, I imagined us spending the night together…" Bo chuckled in a daze. Thanks to her brain being frozen; she was spouting things she wouldn't normally say if she was aware. "… But, I guess it's not all bad" she kept her eyes closed, smiling.

Lauren just laughed, it was nice to know Bo actually thought of her that way. At least it wasn't one sided. But that still didn't explain what she had going on with Dyson. "You're delirious…" She said. "… Just relax; you're starting to warm up, so that's good" she couldn't move her arms due to Bo's grip.

She only jumped in to make sure Bo didn't pass out.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Kenzi was speechless. "Uh, wanna explain this?" She stepped inside, seeing Bo holding onto Lauren's arms as she sat behind her. In only a bra, and what she could only hope was underwear too.

"She's was going into shock…" Lauren quickly clarified for her. "… It was either this or let her have a heart attack. What did you tell Hale? Does Dyson want to step in?" She didn't know what to do or how to act.

Kenzi shook her head, "I didn't tell them anything, actually…" She saw the surprise on Lauren's face. "… Bo said she wants you; so that's it. End of discussion. But Hale does want me to come by the cop shop and look at some shots of Frost Giants in this area. That's what you said the bastard was, right?"

Lauren nodded, "They're the only type of Fae that could do this. To be honest; Bo's lucky she wasn't dead by his touch. It's been known to stop a person's heart. But I can feel her warming up; I think she'll be feeling better soon. You can go if you want; I got this"

Knowing that Lauren was a Doctor; gave Kenzi reassurance that Bo would be okay. That, and she knew Lauren cared about her. So it was okay for her to go. "Alright, I'll uh; come by in the morning to pick her up. Sound good?" She backed up to the door.

"Perfect. Night Kenzi…" Lauren watched her leave, then looked back down to Bo who was still snoozing softly. "… And hear I thought she hated my guts. I guess that's progress"

After a while, the water felt colder than Bo first was when she arrived. But the good thing, was that the colour had returned to Bo's body. So, Lauren managed to get her out of the tub and into bed. But Bo was still pretty out of it. Lauren didn't want to overstep her boundaries, though it didn't seem she had a choice.

"What're, you doing?" Bo's teeth still continued to chatter uncontrollably. All she could focus on was the fact that Lauren was standing before her in just her underwear. And boy, was her body amazing. Every inch of her was outstanding.

Lauren wrapped a towel around her Bo and began drying her off, "Getting your dry, and then we're gonna get into the bed so I can warm you up with my body temperature. I know, it's a little awkward but if we don't do it you could go back into shock" she finished drying her.

Who was Bo to argue with a trained Physician? "Whatever it takes, to stop feeling like an icicle; I'll do" she was ready for it; to be honest she just wanted this shivering to stop. It was beyond annoying. Bo turned to the bed, climbing in slowly.

Shortly after, Lauren joined her and held her close while wrapping the blankets around them. "Just try and breathe slow; I know it's hard, but it's better we get your heart rate down" she was worried Bo would end up having a heart attack if she didn't calm down.

"I'm just, so cold" Bo shivered, her breathing just got louder.

So Lauren tried something; she placed her hands on either side of Bo's face. "Bo, listen to me; you're not alone okay?" she told her. "I'm right here; just breathe with me" she coached her through it, but it wasn't enough to calm her down. Then Lauren knew what she had to do. She had to distract her.

Without warning; she leaned in close and brushed her lips against Bo's. They were cold, but that didn't matter. Because in the time she'd kissed her; Bo's heart rate had slowed down.

Bo was aware of what just happened, but she was so tired that she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Although, while they were closed; she was going to be replaying that kiss in her mind. Now she was really glad she came to Lauren instead of Dyson.

"Thank you" she whispered, dropping off.

Lauren smiled, pulling her closer. "You're welcome" she kept holding her until she heard her sleeping; her body felt like it was getting back to its normal temperature. Being that she worked for an uptight asshole; Lauren didn't have many happy moments.

But she was definitely counting this as one.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: This chapter is named after one of my all-time favourite songs; 'I'm not Over' by Carolina Liar. What an amazing song. Also, if you have any requests for this story; then please let me know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: I'm Not Over You Just Yet (2x13)**

 **Clubhouse**

It had been five hours since Bo loaned Lauren her car.

Five hours since she let her walk away.

Again.

In those five hours; her day had been progressive. The moment Lauren told her she'd recommitted herself to Lachlan; Bo wanted to storm over to the compound and rip his head off. And that's exactly what she intended to do. But after a rather wordy stand-off with him; she found out the truth.

That he wasn't who he claimed to be. And that something was coming for them all. Something evil, and ancient. He apologised for having to use Lauren to get to her. What was strange to see; was that he looked like he actually meant it.

Clearly, the hardened, uncaring mask he had been wearing since he turned up had now been removed. He didn't suit it anyway. Her confusion only worsened when he told her that she was his chosen Champion to save the Fae from this ancient evil.

A Champion? That wasn't who Bo was. Clearly, he thought otherwise. But really, all this was so overwhelming to learn. And even though Kenzi was her best friend, and adoptive sister; the _one_ person Bo wanted advice from right now, was Lauren.

But she wasn't here.

She was with Nadia.

Which led Bo to where she was now; back at home. Wallowing in the fact that she'd let Lauren go again. And also that she now had a heavy weight resting on her shoulders. Lachlan had made it clear that the fate of the Fae was in her hands.

Why _her_ hands? Why not someone else's?

Bo laid on the couch, looking up at the cracked and mouldy ceiling. She thought of many things, but the one thing that took precedence over all of them was the fact that Lauren might not be coming back. She said she was, but Bo couldn't be sure.

And it wasn't like Lachlan wouldn't let her work from another city. Because he probably would; as long as she continued to work for him. But now that she was thinking about it; the more Bo knew she couldn't imagine her messed up life _without_ Lauren in it. Did that mean she loved her?

Over the weeks, she'd thought about it. Back when Lauren was staying here; they spent so much time together. And it was nice. And the night Lauren was supposed to return to Lachlan; they had the most passionate night together. It was a feeling of _wanting_.

Holy shit!

She did love her.

And she'd let her go away with Nadia.

One thing that sucked though; was that there was no one here for her to talk to. Kenzi had left a note saying she'd gone away with her new boyfriend Nate. Which was good. Because Kenzi deserved to be happy for once. Dyson and Hale were helping Trick with a super weird blood moon trance. She couldn't remember everything he told her so that was her take on it.

So, she was alone.

Suddenly, she heard the ringing of her phone. "Whatever is it, I'm not in the mood" she didn't know who it was when she picked up but she really couldn't care in this moment.

"You will be…" Lachlan's voice sounded through the speaker. "… I have reason to believe that Lauren's in danger; actually, all of your friends are" he sighed.

Bo rose from the couch, frowning. "What'd you mean? Why?" As if today hasn't been bad enough, now she had this to deal with.

"It seems the Garuda, has foreseen that you're my Champion. And now that he knows it's you; he'll do whatever he can to break you before you get the chance to defeat him. His tactic is to always go for the ones you love; take my word for it" he'd lost so many people.

This was all she needed. "Well, I'm not worried about Kenzi…" She was glad that her friend had left town. "… She's away for a few days. Not even I know where. And Dyson and Hale are at Trick's; they're together. They can handle themselves. But Lauren; she's alone, and defenceless"

Lachlan expressed his hate for the situation. "She told me where she was going; I recommend you get to her as fast as you can. He won't go after her by himself; he'll send someone. But his messenger will be someone of great power. I told you, she has an important part to play in this war. You _must_ save her Bo" he couldn't have all of his valuable players being picked off one by one.

"Text me the address; I'll take care of it" She hung up, then went to her weapons chest. She didn't know what to expect with this threat. So she sheathed her dagger, and also took a few swords with her. She was going to be ready for anything.

When Lachlan sent her a message explaining where Lauren had gone; Bo had to run over to the Dal to borrow Dyson's car and also warn her friends of the threat. They'd be okay without her. Lauren was the one who needed help. Once she got in the car, she made use of Dyson's police siren and sped off to the Lake Lauren was staying at.

 **Lake George - Later**

As much as Lauren felt happy, now that Nadia was awake and back in her life. She couldn't help but feel a little weird. Almost like, being here with her Girlfriend; felt odd. Like it was a dream. It could've been because she'd spent five years without her; but she also thought it could've been because Nadia wasn't the one Lauren wanted to be with.

Bo was always going to be on her mind.

In the last two years, Bo had done more things for her than any Girlfriend she'd ever had in her life. _Including_ Nadia. What did that say about their relationship? Did it mean something? Was coming here with Nadia a mistake? All of these questions, and she had _zero_ answers.

Lauren was sat on the couch, looking into the fire in front of her while holding her glass of wine. She'd rented this cabin hoping to reconnect with Nadia after so long apart. But it didn't feel the same. Nadia wasn't different, if anything she was still in that phase of love they had before she got sick.

But Lauren had grown a lot in the last five years. She'd met someone new; someone who made her feel things she'd never felt. And as far as love went; it was on par with Bo. This was Lauren's problem though. If she was truly in love with Bo; then what the hell was she doing here with Nadia?

Suddenly, Lauren felt arms wrap around her neck from behind. She used to crave Nadia's touch; but now, it felt meaningless. And that disgusted Lauren to say. Honestly, she didn't know why she brought her here. Really, Lauren was just looking for a break from the Fae world.

"Feel like having some fun?" Nadia whispered in her ear, sounding seductive.

Lauren forced a smile on her face. Truth be told, she really wasn't in the mood. She didn't know if she ever would be. "Maybe later. How about we just sit, and talk? You probably have a lot of questions" she had to get her mind off this.

Nadia sighed defeatedly, sitting beside her on the couch. "I have _many_ questions; but I don't see why they can't wait until later…" she leaned in again, planting a kiss on Lauren's lips. But it felt unwanted. "… Is everything okay?" she came right out with it.

"Yeah, everything's great!" Lauren was kind of lying. She was glad that Nadia was out of her coma, and healthy after five years of being cursed. But, she wasn't happy about this situation. "I've just, missed talking to you. That's all" she gave a small smile.

After hearing that, Nadia relaxed. Maybe it was overwhelming. And maybe she was coming on a little too strong. After all, it had been five long years. "Alright. Well, we can talk if you want. Is there anything you need to tell me?" she was fishing for answers.

But this was a problem for Lauren; she couldn't tell Nadia anything about the last five years without telling her about the Fae. And that's something she was forbidden to do. Exposing their secret was worse than killing someone in the Fae world. "Nope. But, if you've got questions; you should ask them" finished the rest of her wine; wishing she had another bottle.

"I only really have one…" Nadia began. "… That birthday party we went to the other day? It was for that Bo girl, right?" she watched Lauren nod. "When did you meet her?"

Lauren was really hoping for an easy question; like, since when did the company that made iPods start making phones? How do they work? Things like that, Lauren was preparing herself for. But not questions about the one person she was agonising over. "Two years ago…" she said. "… She was a patient of mine; actually, she still is. Kinda" she wasn't sure these days herself.

"Kinda?" Nadia frowned.

Without going into too much detail, Lauren just let out a laugh. "It's complicated. But, other than that she's my friend. A _good_ friend. One who's very special to me" she was going to answer her honestly.

And that's when Nadia's doubts and fears started screaming back to her. "Special huh? How special are we talking?" She received the guiltiest look from Lauren. "I'm not blind Lauren; I saw the way you guys looked at each other the other night. When you said she's a friend; you meant _special friend_. Right?"

Lauren could never really hide things from her; she always caught on. "I forgot how sharp you were with things like this…" she laughed sadly. "… I don't know what you want me to say Nadia. It's been five years; and I spent the majority of it alone. I had no one; and then I met Bo"

"She really must be amazing for _you_ of all people to cheat…" Nadia put some distance between them on the couch. "… The Lauren I knew, would never have done something like this. What happened to her?"

"I'm still the same person; but it's been _five years_ …" Lauren tried to make her understand. "… I've seen things, been through things that're so unbelievable you'd think I'm crazy if I told you. But more importantly; I've changed. _Things_ , have changed" she exhaled.

Nadia understood all that; but she had to know. "Like your feelings for me?" she asked.

This had to have been the toughest conversation Lauren had ever had. "I'll _always_ love you, Nadia. But, I just don't know if I feel _it_ , anymore" she referred to being in love. She thought she still did, but as they were talking; she'd realised the truth.

She loved Bo.

Of course, she loved Bo.

How could it have taken her so long to realise?

"As much as this situation sucks; I appreciate your honesty…" Nadia honestly did. "… At least that's one thing about you that hasn't changed. But, I won't pretend that I'm happy for you. That you've found someone else; because it's hurt me" she wasn't going to be all smiley about it.

And Lauren got that. "I understand…" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. At this time in the evening; it was unlikely that it was anyone they were expecting. Lauren got up from the couch and went to the door, when she saw who it was she was confused. "… Bo?"

Bo wasted no time in sweeping Lauren into a hug. "Thank god you're okay!" she was so worried on the drive up to the lake. With what Lachlan had told her; she was picturing gruesome images of Lauren's death. Something she never wanted to see. "I was so worried about you"

"Uh, okay…" Lauren pulled away, still perplexed as to why Bo was having a panic attack. "… Umm, why?"

Glancing to the living area, she saw Nadia's scowl. Clearly, she wasn't wanted here. But Nadia could go and kiss her ass because this was important. "Can we speak in private?" she couldn't say anything about the Fae in front of Nadia.

Lauren didn't know what the hell was going on. But with the eyes Bo was giving her right now; she knew it was something serious. Otherwise she wouldn't be here. Especially when she asked her not to call her. Which, now that she heard it back in her head; sounded a little cold when she said it. "Okay"

She led Bo over to the kitchen, telling Nadia they'd be a minute.

"I'm really sorry for crashing your weekend but, we've got a major problem…" Bo started. "… Lachlan sent me to protect you"

"Protect me from what?" Lauren asked. What was it this time?

Bo had to tell Lauren about the big bad that was coming. And she did. Actually, she gave her the cliff notes version. She thought when she mentioned the word Garuda, that Lauren of all people would understand the situation. But she didn't. "I haven't been cleared on all the details yet; Lachlan's a bit of a dramatic. But he says you're important; so, here I am"

Lauren tried not to take that a different way. "That's why you're here? Because _Lachlan_ , thinks I'm important?"

"If I have to tell you how important you are to me; then the word loses all meaning…" Bo didn't feel like she needed to say it. "… What you need to know right now; is that I'm here for _you_. And I'll do _whatever_ it takes, to keep you safe" she showed nothing but seriousness in her eyes.

And Lauren could see that. In fact, she got caught in her stare for so long that she didn't notice Nadia standing beside them. Snapping out of it, she turned to her with a smile. "You remember Bo" she had to pull herself together.

"Sure do…" Nadia wasn't going to sit here and be nice to the woman who'd stolen her Girlfriend away from her. "… What're you doing here?"

Those daggers she was currently giving Bo didn't go unnoticed. "Uh, just a work thing. I just need to discuss a few things with Lauren. Hopefully I won't be here for too long; I don't wanna impose on your weekend" she knew what this meant to Lauren.

"Yes you do…" Nadia said. "… I see the way you look at each other. Like I told Lauren; I'm not blind. You were together while I was in my coma, weren't you?" she wanted the honest truth.

Bo looked at Lauren, seeing her defeated expression. Clearly, they'd had a similar conversation before she arrived. That explained the scowl. But what she didn't understand was why Lauren would even tell her if she was happy with Nadia. "It's not the term I'd use to describe it"

"So, what _would_ you call it?" Nadia asked. "I think after everything, you at least owe me the truth"

Instead of Lauren saying anything; Bo decided to take the lead. Lauren was visibly exhausted and she couldn't blame her. "Look; you've been gone a long time. Can you honestly tell me you would've expected Lauren to remain _alone_?" the look on Nadia's face gave her the answer. "Seriously?"

Nadia didn't answer, even though her silence spoke volumes.

"Wow!" Bo was amazed. "You know, I didn't wanna like you. But Lauren loves you so, I decided to put my feelings aside. But now I'm right back to square one. Because, the fact that you would've been okay with knowing that Lauren had spent _five years_ alone? Really pisses me off!" she wasn't a fan.

"It's called being devoted; besides, if it wasn't for our little impromptu trip to Africa; I wouldn't have ended up in that coma. Sticking by me was the least she could do" Nadia folded her arms.

Lauren could see Bo was about to kick off, so she held her back before she took steps towards Nadia in a rage. "Bo, stop it. She has every right to feel that way…" she'd been thinking the same thing, which was why she was feeling so guilty. "… Her sickness _was_ my fault. It was _my_ research trip; _I'm_ the reason she got caught up in everything"

Bo turned to her. "No…" she shook her head. "… You had no way of knowing what would've happened. You got swept up into this messed up world too; just like I did. Don't _ever_ blame yourself" she told her.

"Oh my god!" Nadia interrupted them both. "You love each other!" she couldn't be the only one who saw it. "If you knew that, then why even bring me here?!" She yelled at Lauren, "How could you do something this horrible?" She stepped towards Lauren but Bo came in between them. "Problem?"

Oh, this bitch was taunting Bo. "Yeah, _you're_ my problem…" She poked Nadia in her chest. "… For what it's worth? I didn't know about you until a couple of months ago. But you know what? You're right. I do love her; but it doesn't matter. Because she has you" before she broke down, Bo told Lauren she was going to check around outside for a bit.

She didn't even care that it was starting to rain outside; that, and there was a loud clap of thunder in the sky.

Lauren wanted to go after her, but she knew she had to deal with this. And it started with telling Nadia the truth. "I love her too…" It was important for her to say it to herself more than anyone. "… I'm sorry Nadia" for the situation, not for loving Bo.

"Me too…" Nadia sighed, then went to grab her new phone. Which was still proving difficult to work since she wasn't familiar with it. "… I think it's best I go. Would you mind calling me a cab, I can't work that thing" she handed Lauren her phone.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked.

Nadia laughed at her as she walked to the bedroom and started packing her things, "Am I sure I wanna leave the lake house that's brought me nothing but pain? Yeah, I'm pretty sure! Just, call me the damn cab! I'm sure it's the one thing you can do right"

Lauren wasn't going to respond to that. Instead, she just began calling the cab company the lodge gave her when they checked into the cabin. She kept getting a busy tone all the time. Minutes had passed and she'd still got no answer. By the time she started dialling for the fifth time; Bo had returned.

Her hair was drenched and the water was beating off the leather of her jacket. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nadia wants to leave; I'm trying to call her a cab but I'm having no luck getting through to the lodge down the road" Lauren dialled the number again.

Bo exhaled tiredly, they didn't have time for a cab to arrive. "Can she drive?" Lauren nodded. So, Bo reached into her pocket and took out Dyson's car keys. He wouldn't mind if she took it back to the city. Plus, it was a police vehicle. "Courtesy of the 39th Division. She can drive it back" she handed Lauren the keys.

"And Dyson and Hale are okay with this?" Lauren knew the keys belonged to then, she'd seen them so many times before. But when she saw Bo's face, she knew that was a stupid question to ask. "They don't know, do they?"

"It's not like it matters…" Bo said. "… She's driving it back to the city anyway. And it's not _really_ their car. Dyson's got his bike and Hale—" she paused, not knowing how Hale actually got around without the cop car. "Drives a different car, I'm sure. It'll be fine Lauren"

Nadia walked out of the bedroom, carrying her suitcase and another bag. "Shouldn't my cab be here by now?" She looked out the window, seeing nothing but the rain lashing down on the ground. And the lightening in the sky.

Lauren stepped forward while Bo went to the bathroom to grab a towel. "There's no cab coming, I couldn't get through to the lodge. But here…" She handed Nadia the car keys. "… It belongs to our friend Dyson; he's okay with you driving it back to the city. Will you be okay driving it?"

"Being in a coma didn't erase my driving skills. I'll leave it outside your apartment; once I get my stuff I'll be gone. Don't ask me where…" Nadia was making a break with this. "… Have a nice life Lauren" she left without another word.

Even though deep down, Lauren knew she'd done nothing wrong. Not technically. She still couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty, or from crying. She looked out the window, watching Nadia start the car and then drive off. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Bo whispered, referring to how things ended up with Nadia. "… But I'm not sorry for loving you. I know I only saw you this morning but, up until now it feels like it's been forever" she leaned into her from behind, losing herself in Lauren's sweet scent.

And just like that; Lauren's guilt faded away. She spun around so fast, she found herself dizzy. But it was the good kind of dizzy. Lauren pulled Bo to her, kissing her hard. She knew she should've been feeling sad that Nadia had left so abruptly. But none of that registered with her in this moment.

"I love you too" Lauren kept hold of her as she replied to Bo's earlier declaration. And it felt _so_ good to finally say it out loud.

Bo smiled, finally hearing those words said _to_ her for the first time. It was unlike any feeling she'd ever felt. Just as she was about to lean in again, the lights above them began to flicker uncontrollably. "I'm gonna take a stab, and say that's not a good sign…" a few seconds more and the cabin was bathed in darkness as the lights went out completely. "… Yeah, definitely not a good sign"

"How'd you know it's not the storm?" Lauren asked a valid question.

But Bo had an answer, "It's not a real storm; it's a just a little rain. Plus, I've got a bad feeling. It's almost like I can sense someone…" she stepped away from Lauren, going to the window. "… Someone evil" there, in the darkness; was a figure. Made visible by the burst of lightening.

"What is it?" Lauren came up behind her, clearly terrified. This thing was here to kill her; that wasn't something she could just get over quickly. When Bo's answer was just confusion; Lauren took a look for herself, and in the distance, she could see the eyes of their new visitor. And it wasn't the first time she'd seen them. "Oh god! It's a Strix"

Bo turned to her, "And, what the hell is a Strix?"

"It's a very aggressive Fae Owl that only feeds on human flesh. They're smart, stealthy, they have binocular vision so they see more of everything around them and they have the ability to pin point sounds from far away…" Lauren ran it down for her. "… They're not easy to take down"

"Well, he hasn't met _me_ yet…" Bo held her hands. "… Listen to me; I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, okay? Especially not some stupid Owl. I mean, come on! It's an Owl! I was expecting a Dragon or something with a little more of a rep" she wasn't impressed by the Garuda's choice.

Lauren frowned, "What part of, _'they're not easy to take down'_ did you not understand?" she asked her, "Bo, I'm telling you; you can't _fight_ him. Due to his abilities, he has a distinct advantage" she was just calling it like she saw it.

Suddenly, they heard a thud come from the roof. Followed by footsteps.

"Very quickly, we're gonna run to my car; and we're gonna blow this joint. I'll only fight if I have to; I don't wanna risk endangering you…" Bo glanced out the window again, not seeing anything. "… Coast looks clear, we should go" she pulled her dagger from out of the back of her jeans.

"Well, luckily; I didn't bring my bag in from the car. So, I don't have to worry about leaving all my things here. Can we just make it quick?" Lauren grabbed Bo's car keys from the table beside the front door. "Now?" She looked for the go ahead.

Bo nodded, "Now!" She opened the door, taking Lauren's hand and running the few feet it took to get to her car. Once inside, she got the keys from Lauren and placed them in the ignition. But as she turned the key, the engine began to sputter. "No! Not now old girl; come on!" She spoke to her car.

Lauren locked the doors, but it didn't make a difference. Because as Bo was trying to get the car started; a man fell to the ground in front of it. "Uh, Bo?" She couldn't stop looking at the glowing eyes of their visitor. "Bo? Any chance you can get it running in the next two seconds?" Bo asked why. "Because we've got company!" She pointed in front of them.

Looking up, Bo saw the figure standing in the rain. "The engine's flooded; I've gotta give it a few minutes before I try it again" this happened all the time. With how much she was pushing the accelerator; she gave the engine too much gas. It need time to evaporate before she started it again.

"I don't think he cares" Lauren referred to their visitor.

The Strix just stood there, looking at them with his bright yellow eyes. Clearly, he was devising a plan to split them apart.

Bo went to open the door, she couldn't let him get near Lauren. She had to fight him, and buy enough time for the engine to start up again. As she was about to exit the car; Lauren pulled her back in a panic. Telling her not to leave. "I have to…" She said, "… I'm not letting him get his hands on you"

"Bo I—"

Shaking her head, Bo smiled. "No bittersweet farewells; no one's dying tonight. I promise you" she gave her a wink.

"Just, come back" Lauren kissed her quickly. She couldn't leave her go without one.

"In a few minutes, start her up again…" Bo referred to the car, then exited the front seat. She had her dagger, but that was pretty much it. She approached the Strix. "… Look pal; I know why you're here. And I know who sent you; but this'll go a lot better, if you just walk away. I'm giving you a chance to live" she warned him.

The Strix curled his mouth into a smirk. "I'll have to respectfully decline…" His voice was low, and raspy. "… When I'm given a mark; I don't stop until they're dead. You know, I've been lurking around this place all night. That blonde human you care so much about? Looks _delicious_. Tell me, does she taste the same?" He saw their kiss.

Bo felt sick hearing the way he was speaking of Lauren. "That's something you're never gonna find out…" She grasped the handle of her dagger tight. "… You want her? You're gonna have to get through me first"

He laughed. "Gladly! And I'll enjoy tearing her to _bloody_ shreds as you watch!"

Lauren watched from inside the car, as Bo fought the Strix in the pouring rain. She was giving as good as she got, but the Strix was clearly more skilled at combat. He executed moves she'd never seen before, and most of them caught Bo off guard.

Suddenly, he gave Bo a back handed to her face. Due to his impeccable strength, she flew through the sky and landed on the hood of her Camaro. "Bo!" Lauren hated seeing this. And she wanted to help, but Bo told her to stay in the car; then rolled off the hood to fight him once more.

Bo rubbed the back of her neck, that was gonna be sore tomorrow. "Okay; hitting _me_ is one thing. But now you've dented my baby…" She tapped the hood of her car. "… And that just ain't gonna fly with me!" Her eyes turned blue, as her Succubus rose to the surface.

She charged at him, jumping high and bringing the hurt down on him hard with a punch to his face. The rain lashed down on them both; it made it hard for Bo to see. But she had to figure it out, because she was the only thing standing between this asshole and the woman she loved.

Huh.

Oddly, hearing herself say that in her head; gave her a feeling of empowerment. Like it fuelled her somehow. And it felt good. So, instead of questioning it; she was going to use it. She must've dazed him with that punch because he wasn't moving as fast. So, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and held him with her left hand while she used her right to punch him repeatedly.

After a few minutes, his face was almost unrecognisable from the damage she was inflicting. All she was thinking while punching him; was what could've possibly done to Lauren if she hadn't come here and stopped it. How much he would've hurt her. It made her angry.

Suddenly, she heard the roaring of her car's engine behind her. The engine wasn't flooded anymore. She let him go, hearing him groan. "Do me a favour?" She whispered in his ear, "You tell your boss; if he goes for Lauren again; or anyone else I care about, I will _erase_ him!" He tried to get up, but she just pushed him down with another punch. "Stay down; you're done" she got up, and began walking back to the car.

She smiled at Lauren who was standing just outside the driver's side of the car. Letting the rain drench them both. But Bo noticed her smile fade, and morph into a look of terror. So, Bo turned around and saw the Strix standing; he began walking towards her.

But before he could even get to her; she watched her dagger fly passed her and land in his chest. She turned around, seeing Lauren with her arm extended. She threw that. The Strix went down, actually dead this time. So, Bo took her dagger and ran to the car.

"I didn't mean for that to happen…" Lauren had never killed anyone before. "… I just couldn't let him hurt you" she looked at Bo.

Bo placed her bruised and bloody right hand, onto Lauren's cheek. "You saved me…" She smiled, "… Come on; let's get outta here" she got in the car with her, putting it into gear and driving off into the night.

 **Later**

Once they were free and clear of the cabin, and made certain that no one was following them; Bo pulled over a few miles away when she came to a clearing. It'd stopped raining and the stars were out in full force. As soon as she brought the car to a stop; she turned her head in Lauren's direction.

She was just looking out the window, her head propped up on her hand. Clearly, she wasn't processing all of this very well. That, and Bo knew Lauren had never killed anyone before. It wasn't something she needed to be told, to know. Looking in Lauren's eyes, Bo could see she wasn't a killer.

"Hey?" she tapped Lauren's shoulder, causing her to jump unexpectedly. "Sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

Lauren was hoping that was her way of making a joke, "Am I okay?" she frowned. "Someone sent a very dangerous Fae to assassinate me; I am nowhere near okay!" she breathed, rubbing her face. Her hair was still damp, and she was exhausted. "I'm sorry; you're the last person who I should be yelling at" she didn't mean it.

Bo revealed a small smile, "It's okay. Anyone would be freaking out after what you went through tonight…" she wondered if it wasn't just the attack that was messing Lauren's head up. "… Or are you sad because Nadia left?" she had to ask.

Turning to her properly; Lauren spoke. "I'm sad she's hurting; because of me-" she could see that Bo was about to tell her it wasn't her fault again; but she didn't want to hear it. "Bo, you can say I'm not to blame as much as you want; but deep down, you know I am. It's okay. I've come to terms with it"

"Lauren, even if you are to blame for what happened to her; and when I say blame, I mean the most _miniscule_ amount; what you went through after it happened? Makes up for it" Bo said.

Lauren didn't understand what she meant. "How?"

"What you did with the Ash; sacrificing your freedom to work for him, is the Fae equivalent to selling your soul to the Devil…" Bo reached for her hands, "… You gave up _everything_ , to make sure _she_ stayed alive long enough for you to find a cure. And even in that, you were tricked. Trust me; you've paid your dues" she didn't see how the blame could be placed on Lauren.

She was the definition of a selfless person.

The more Lauren listened to Bo, the more she realised that was true. Lauren gave up her life to work for the Ash in the hope she'd find something to make Nadia better. But it never happened because from the moment she'd stepped foot on African soil she was in the Fae's sights. He wanted her as an asset, and he didn't care what he had to do to get her.

She would always feel a twinge of guilt for what happened to Nadia. But there was nothing she could do about it now. Nadia was awake, and she had her life back. Lauren had done her job. Now, it was time to face a newer problem. "So, this Garuda guy? Why does he want me dead?" she asked.

"Because apparently, I'm Lachlan's Champion. He thinks I'm the key to destroying him because my powers are the exact opposite to the Garuda's. As for why he wants you?" Bo just smiled at her, "I love you. And he knows the perfect way to destroy _me_ , would be to take away the things I love"

Lauren was still getting used to hearing Bo say that to her. She never thought she'd see the day where this happened. "But I'm not the only person you care about. Like Kenzi? She's basically your sister"

"Not even _I_ know where Kenzi is right now…" Bo sighed, "… And if there's one thing she knows how to do; it's disappear. She's spent half her life hiding from her family and the other half hiding from the Cops. You know she can't resist a good con…" she chuckled. "… I'm not worried about her"

And now for Lauren's next question. "What about Dyson?" the answer to this question would prove just how serious Bo was about loving her.

"Dyson's not you" Bo answered fast.

Lauren couldn't help but smile at that, that was a good answer. "So, what now?"

"Now, we go home…" Bo started the car up again, "… Fill in the others; and try and come up with a plan to get rid of this bastard before he causes more trouble" She didn't know where to start with that; and if the fight with the Strix was any indication, she was in for a rough road ahead.

"What about the whole, _'he wants me dead'_ thing?" Lauren was still worried about that. "I killed the Strix, so it's not like he can really relay your message now. They'll keep coming for me"

Bo didn't care, "And _I'll_ keep dropping them…" she told her, letting Lauren take her left hand. "… One at a time. Speaking of which; I think you should stay with me until I know for sure you're safe" she didn't want to leave her unprotected.

Lauren shook her head, "Bo, I can't do that. Remember? We tried it once before, and if I recall correctly; Kenzi didn't really like having me around. I can stay at the Compound, it'll be safe there" she was sort of sure, of that. She hoped it was safe.

"No…" Bo refused. "… Kenzi's off somewhere with Nate for a few weeks; so, you're gonna stay with me. Where I _know,_ you'll be safe. Lauren? I am not losing you. I came close to that tonight and I don't wanna go through it again. Please, just trust me on this"

"I will always trust you Bo" Lauren replied, smiling.

Before driving off, Bo kissed her again. This couldn't have come at a better time; she felt what this feeling did for her in the fight against the Strix. It fuelled her; gave her power. So, as long as she had Lauren; the Garuda was as good as dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, don't know where this came from. Just wondered what it would be like to see it happen. Again, if any of you have requests then please drop them in a review. This story is a lot easier for me to update, because it's just one chapter at a time; and it's based of the episodes. It's not like the AU's where I have to sit down and really think about what I'm doing.**

 **Let me know!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Here's another one! Working on all the requests, so keep an eye out for more updates. Set somewhere in Season 5, nowhere specific. Just a little something i wanted to write.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Would I Lie To You? (Season 5)**

 **The Dal**

Bo was in the middle of her daily routine; wake up, head over to Trick's for a polite conversation, and then sit at the bar nursing a tea until Dyson and Tamsin showed up to ask for her help with a case. Which, more often not; happened. Either that, or she'd ask them if she _could_ help. And they never refused.

But it was just Dyson this morning; "No Tamsin?" She didn't see her new roommate anywhere.

"Nope…" Dyson exhaled, pulling up a stool next to his ex. "… She's off, doing some Valkyrie thing. I wasn't really paying much attention; and you know Tamsin, she's not exactly one to share. But there _was_ something I wanted to talk to you about" he wasn't feeling confident about this.

And Bo didn't like the tone he was using. "Okay, shoot" she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it until she knew what it was about.

"I have this friend; she works in the 51st Division. Her name's Leah, and she's the highest Detective down there—" He stopped when Bo held her hand up.

"Skip ahead a few sentences and tell me what your friend has to do with _me_ " Bo wasn't here to listen to him ramble on and on for hours on end. Clearly, he was nervous. But why? What was it that he had to ask her that was frightening him so much?

Dyson took a breath; he was just going to come out and say it. "Leah asked me, if it would be okay if she asked _Lauren_ out on a date…" He saw her face change. Yep, this was a bad idea. "… Apparently, they've met a couple of times and they hit it off. But she asked me to clear it with you first; you know, since you guys dated for so long"

Bo was surprised, she never thought she'd be having this conversation with anyone. "Oh" She was lost for words. She never thought about how she'd feel if Lauren was dating someone new. And what if this Leah chick was just the right person for Lauren? What if they got married? What if she took Lauren away from her?

"Bo?" Dyson snapped his fingers, getting her back.

Okay, maybe she was moving a little too far ahead. So, she decided to be mature, and ask the question that was most important. "Is she a good person?" she referred to his friend.

He nodded, "She's the best" He'd known Leah for a few decades now and she was nothing but a good person. She had more arrests on record than any Fae Officer in her Division. She liked catching bad guys and helping people.

"Then it doesn't really matter how I feel, does it?" Bo smiled. "Lauren and I aren't together anymore; and I don't wanna stand in the way of any chance she has of being happy. So, you can tell your friend she doesn't need my blessing. As long as she treats Lauren good; I'm cool" she looked down at her tea, realising it wasn't what she wanted to drink now.

"Trust me; she will…" Dyson assured her. "… Also, I don't have any cases today. I'm stuck with a back log of paperwork from all the ones we've closed. So, that's where I'll be all day if you need me. And by the way; I think it's really great that you care if Lauren's happy. Even if it's _without_ you" he gave her a nod, then left.

Bo turned back to her tea, sighing. He was right. Lauren would end up being happy with someone who _wasn't_ herself. And when that time came; what would become of her relationship with Lauren? Would they still be friends? What if Lauren's new Girlfriend didn't let them see each other?

Shit!

She'd made a huge mistake. Bo didn't want this to happen. She tried to call Dyson back, but he wasn't answering. Probably because he was already driving back to the precinct by now. So, that's where she was heading. She knocked back her tea, and then shot off out the door.

 **39** **th** **Division - Later**

Bo had been calling Lauren all day, and she wasn't answering. A trip to the Clinic didn't clear things up because Bo found no one. Lauren was nowhere to be found. Now she was worried; it wasn't like Lauren not to answer her phone. Especially not a call from Bo.

So, Bo decided to shoot over to the cop shop and ask Dyson to help find her. When she got there, he was on the phone laughing with someone. She was about to talk when he held up a finger, telling her to wait.

Oh, Hell No! She grabbed the phone and smacked it down onto the base. " _No one_ , shushes me!"

Dyson sat back in his chair, "Noted…" He looked at his cracked desk phone. "… And thanks for breaking my phone; that's gonna come out of my pay cheque. What's the problem?"

"I can't find Lauren anywhere!" Bo started to ramble. "I've been to the Clinic; I stopped by her place and I've been calling her non-stop; and nothing! I'm worried someone's taken her because of that stupid serum!" She knew all about the threats Lauren had been getting.

But Dyson had a simple answer for her. "Bo, calm down!" He held his hands up. "Lauren's fine. In fact, I was just talking to her when you ' _kindly_ ' snatched the phone out of my hand and ended our conversation. She's been at a conference all day; that's why she hasn't been answering" he hoped that would calm her down.

And it did. Bo sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. That's good then, she's alright" she took a seat on the edge of Dyson's desk, finally calm.

As she did, Dyson could tell something was wrong. "Are you okay Bo?" He asked. "Is this about what we talked about this morning? About my friend going on a date with Lauren? Because I just talked to her about it and she's pretty excited" he managed to tell her about Leah before Bo broke his phone.

"Really?" Bo raised her eyebrows. "She is?" She didn't expect that. "Well, that's great. And I'm totally fine with it. I hope they have a good time…" She didn't sound very convincing; and to be honest, she wasn't completely being truthful. "… I'm gonna go; have a good night Dyson" she walked off.

Dyson tried to call her back but she was long gone. He felt like this was his fault. But in his defence, he was just trying to be respectful to Bo's feelings as Lauren's ex. Or maybe Bo wasn't as over her as she claimed to be.

 **Lauren's Apartment**

As Bo was walking through the Halls of Lauren's building, she thought about what she was going to say. She was so lost in her own head that she nearly slipped in a puddle that was in the hallway. How did she not see the hazard sign? Someone needed to clean this up before someone broke their neck.

By the time, she kept walking, Bo was at Lauren's door. And she still had no clue as to what she was going to say when Lauren answered it. She had no right to tell Lauren she wasn't okay with this little date. If this went sideways, Bo could be ending her night with a slap to her face.

Instead of agonising over this and wasting more time; Bo knocked on the door. She was hoping that whatever she had to say would come to her; eventually. Seconds went by, and Lauren answered the door. "Hey" she smiled wide.

"Bo? Hey, what're you doing here?" Lauren was in the middle of getting ready for her date; actually, she was in the middle of _worrying_ about getting ready for her date. She hadn't been on one in so long. What if she was horrible at it?

"I uh, just wanted to talk to you…" Bo stammered, "… If you've got a second?" she asked.

Lauren couldn't get into something with Bo right before she was set to meet another woman for her date. Otherwise she would just be thinking about Bo when she got there. "Umm, now's not really a good time Bo. I'm almost on my way out"

Clearly, Lauren had no idea that Bo knew about her date. So, Bo was going to act the same. "Oh? Where to? Another Medical Conference?" she let out a soft chuckle.

"Uh, no…" Lauren shook her head with a nervous laugh, this was going to be so awkward. "… I'm uh; I'm going on a date" she took ages to get that out. But she finally said it, and when she did she noticed Bo's face remain calm. She wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

Actually, she was kind of hurt that Bo wasn't more surprised. After all, they didn't just have a two-month fling. They had a real relationship. They loved each other, deeply. Didn't they?

"A date huh?" Bo acted surprised, although she could've done it a little better. "That's nice. Anyone I know?"

"Doubt it…" Lauren kept it short, she wasn't in the mood for this anymore. "… Was there actually something you wanted? Because I'm in a bit of a hurry" she checked her watch.

There was only one way Bo could take that. "You know what? Now that I think about it; it's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. I hope you have a nice time tonight" she spun around, walking away in a huff.

Lauren only just realised how that sounded, but she couldn't help it. A part of her wanted Bo to feel a little sad that she was dating again. Lauren felt the same way whenever she saw Bo feeding on someone, or when she dated Rainer. She needed to apologise, her attitude wasn't called for. "Bo, wait!" she ran after her.

Turning around, Bo also moved her feet. And in doing so, forgot about the stupid puddle in the hallway. Her right leg slid across the liquid, causing her to fall on her ass with a thud. "Shit!" she rubbed her ankle, that stung.

"Oh my god!" Lauren bent down beside her, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry; this's all my fault!" she couldn't believe she caused that. "Let me see…" she touched Bo's ankle, and her ex immediately jerked from the pain. "… I don't think it's broken; but it might be bruised. Come on, you need to rest that" she helped her up, walking her back to the apartment.

"Wait? What about your date?" Bo asked.

Lauren looked at her, "This's more important" she got her back to the apartment, closing the door behind them and then left her on the couch. She placed a huge pillow underneath her foot. Elevating it. Lauren ran to the kitchen and grabbed some ice from the freezer.

"Thanks" Bo watched Lauren placed the ice on her foot, to be honest it wasn't hurting that much. It must've just been a sprain. And thanks to her Succubus genes, she was healing already. But Lauren had offered to cancel her date. Of course, it was selfish of Bo to lie, but she really didn't want Lauren falling for someone else.

This was the only way to keep that from happening.

"I'll be back, I'm just gonna make a quick phone call…" Lauren walked off, giving Dyson a call and telling him to inform Leah that she had a work emergence and she'd have to reschedule. He took it pretty well, at the end of the day; Bo was her friend and she was hurt. There was no choice.

Lauren walked back to the living room, sitting beside Bo's ankle so she could check it again. "… No bruising; that's a good sign. How bad is the pain? On a scale from one to ten?" she asked all her patients that.

Bo almost blurted out a zero; but she had to play this. "Umm, I'd say about a nine" she shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"A nine?!" Lauren checked her ankle again. "Are you sure? A nine would be on par with someone taking an axe to your ankle" she frowned at her; a nine seemed a little steep for a sprained ankle.

"Oh, I thought you meant how _I_ would rate it…" Bo laughed, then faked an ache. She couldn't let this thing fall apart. So, she hoped to god her next answer was the right one. "… Maybe, a five?" she was unsure herself.

"That sounds about right…" Lauren looked at it again, there was no swelling. So, that was good. "… It doesn't look like it's swollen; but just in case I'm gonna get you some painkillers to get ahead of it. Sometimes you can have a delayed effect" she got up and went to her medicine cabinet.

Bo cursed inside her mind; she couldn't take strong painkillers when she had no pain! They'd probably make her so high she'd spill her guts about this little rouse and then Lauren would hate her for ruining her night. So, when Lauren handed them to her; she asked for a glass of water.

As Lauren left to grab one; Bo shoved the pills into her front pocket. When Lauren returned with a glass of water; she was confused to why Bo asked for one if she'd already taken the pills. That was the whole point of having the water. "The pain was too much; I couldn't wait" she covered herself.

Lauren just nodded, placing the water on the table beside them. "I still think you should get an x-ray; just to be on the safe side" she didn't want to run the risk of something being broken.

"No, I'm fine…" Bo waved a hand; "… I'm really sorry about wrecking your night though. So uh, care to dish about your date?" she fished for information. Even though, she heard it from Dyson she wanted to get Lauren's take on it. "Was it a _blind_ date?"

Laughing, Lauren shook her head. "God, no!" she'd never go on a blind date. "She's someone I've met a few times but I never thought she liked me. Sorry, this's weird. Right? You and me, talking about dates?" _she_ found it weird.

"Why should it be weird?" Bo asked. "We're just two friends; having a chat. Yes, we happen to be ex's but that just means I care about who you date…" she realised her error. ".. I mean; I _don't_ care! I mean, I do! But, not in the way you think-" this was horrible. "I just mean; I care if the person makes you happy" there, she said it.

Looking at her, Lauren just smiled. That took a while, but Bo finally got it out. "Well, thank you; that's very sweet of you say. And you're right; why _can't_ we talk about this like regular civilised adults? We're old enough, right?" she didn't understand the need for ex's to be hateful to one another.

She was glad she and Bo could still remain friends.

"Right" Bo nodded.

Lauren decided to get back to her earlier topic. "Her name's Leah; she's a Fae Cop, like Dyson. Doesn't work in the same division though. If you were wondering. She's smart, funny, pretty; I dunno though, there's just something missing" she'd been thinking about it since before Bo arrived.

And that doubt, was exactly what Bo was hoping to find in Lauren. If she was doubting this, then that meant she didn't really want to pursue a relationship with this Leah chick. And that was a win for Bo. "Like what?"

All Lauren could do was shrug, "I dunno…" she sighed. "… Maybe it's just me. I mean; the last date I had was with you. Maybe I'm not meant for the whole _'dating game'_ thing anymore. What's it ever gotten me?" she had to admit, all of her relationships ended badly.

"It gave you love, happiness, an experience you can't find anywhere else…" Bo answered, then wondered if being in a relationship with her had made Lauren feel this way. Was it her fault she wasn't keen on dating? "… You shouldn't stop trying to find that Lauren"

Lauren heard her, but it was just a hard feeling to shake. "I've had a lot of relationships in my time. Some of them were serious; some of them weren't. But when you and I got together, what I had with all the others didn't even hold a candle to it"

Bo smiled, nodding. "I know. I thought if you and I got together, then that'd be it. But I guess when two people start out the way _we_ did; there's bound to be some road bumps"

"It wasn't all bad though, was it?" Lauren's anxiety over talking about the subject of 'them' was gnawing at her. She always felt weird bringing it up. Not knowing if Bo was over it or not.

"God no!" Bo was quick in answering. "If anything, it was all _good_ …" She felt like she needed to say this. "… I know we had our differences, and problems. But honestly? The relationship I had with you was the best one I've ever had. Is that an acceptable answer?"

Lauren smiled, nodding. " _Very_ acceptable…" This whole conversation had made her realise something. "… Normally I'm not a believer in things like this but, what if I wasn't supposed to go on that date? What if I was _supposed_ to cancel?" She wondered.

She was right, Bo new from experience that Lauren didn't normally believe in that kind of luck. But the fact she was considering it now, made Bo think that maybe Lauren wanted to believe in it. For this exact reason, "Because of me, you mean?"

"Not _just_ because of you…" Lauren mumbled, "… I don't think I really _wanted_ to go. I mean, at first I was excited. But then before you got here, I was terrified. I was just so unprepared, there was nothing I could do to anticipate what was gonna happen. I felt like I was fourteen all over again" that was the age she had her first ever date.

And that was a scary time.

It shouldn't have, but that made Bo laugh. "You can't plan these things; and you _definitely_ can't anticipate how they're gonna turn out. Your obsessive need to analyse things is what causes you hassle"

"Great!" Lauren hugged, "So, I'm basically a wreck" that's what she pulled from Bo's sentence.

But Bo shook her head, "No, not at all!" She told her. "Your OCD tendencies were actually the things I loved most about you. They _still_ are" she met her gaze.

"Still?" Lauren didn't know how to continue that sentence. She was under the impression that Bo was no longer interested in her that way. Yeah, they'd had a few kisses here and there. Mostly at times of great tragedy. But Bo never acted on anything after the fact. So, why was she saying this now?

"Look Lauren, I'm not gonna sit here and pretend like I don't still have feelings for you. Like I said earlier, my relationship with you was the best. I've never loved anyone the way I love you" Bo breathed. There. She said it. And it felt like such a relief.

Lauren couldn't show that she was freaking out on the inside. Because she was. Of course, she was! Bo just said she loved her. She'd put to bed, all of Lauren's doubts. But there was one more, "Not even Rainer?"

That was something Lauren had to know. Because if Bo could call him her destiny, and drop everyone who loved her for a man she'd known for five minutes; then that must've meant that she loved him deeper than anyone else.

Bo subtly shook her head and answered; "Not even him"

This was probably where Lauren should've kissed her, but she decided against it. Not wanting to jinx anything. "How about I order in some Chinese food, and we can hang out a little more? Unless, you wanna go home and rest?"

"Chinese sounds great" Bo didn't want to be anywhere else but here.

Lauren smiled, nodding. "Okay. I'm gonna change out of those clothes. When I come back we can order in and talk some more" she ran off to her bedroom.

And just as she left, Bo heard her phone ringing. She checked herself but realised that it was in her jacket pocket and Lauren had taken it off her when she arrived. So, after checking that the coast was clear; Bo ran to get her jacket and answered her phone. "Hello?" She whispered.

"Bo? Why're you whispering?" Dyson asked.

"Umm, my throat's a bit sore…" Bo lied, clearing her throat. "… What'd you need Dyson?" She had to hurry up.

He sighed not on his end. "I just wanted to let you know that Lauren cancelled her date with Leah…" He didn't know why he was telling her, but for some reason he thought she should know. "… Apparently, she had an important Patient to see to"

Bo smiled to herself. "Really? That sucks. Oh well, I guess it's all for the best. Besides, maybe this was all a little too soon for Lauren. And as much as I believe that your friend is a stand-up gal; I don't think she was right for Lauren"

"How would you know? You've never even met Leah" Dyson was confused. Bo was okay with Lauren going on a date earlier, now her tune had changed. Why?

"I don't need to meet her to know I don't want her going out with the woman I love!" Bo answered into the phone. "You got me Dyson; I was never okay with Lauren going on a date. And when you told me this morning; I _literally_ wanted to hit you for setting it up! But I'm calmer now" she took a breath.

That was when Dyson had a realisation. "Bo?" He got serious. "You didn't happen to have a hand in why Lauren cancelled her date? Did you?"

"Me?" Bo laughed. "No! Why would you say that?" She kept laughing nervously. "I'm just at home; rethinking my reaction from this morning. That's why I brought it up…" Suddenly, she heard a creek come from one of the floorboards behind her. Turning around, she saw Lauren standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded. "… Uh Dyson? I'll have to call you back" she ended the call.

Lauren heard Bo talking to someone from her bedroom, but she just thought she was on the phone. As she descended the stairs though, she saw Bo walking around on her ankle which was supposed to be bruised. "So, I guess _you're_ feeling better"

Bo gasped, "Oh my god! It's a miracle!" She pointed to her foot. "I'm healed. I guess it's true what they say about Doctor's having magic hands huh?" Her ex's expression didn't change. It was time for Bo to pack it in. "I'm sorry. For the record, I _did_ hurt my ankle when I slipped but it wasn't that bad and I actually healed by myself"

"So, then why act as though you were in pain?" Lauren asked.

"Because, I just wanted to spend some time with you…" Bo approached her. "… When Dyson told me about your date this morning I totally freaked out—" she had to stop when Lauren held up her hand.

Now Lauren was a little pissed off. "Wait! You _knew_?" She watched her nod. "You knew this whole time and you pretended to have a bruised ankle just so I'd what? Cancel my date?"

Bo bowed her head in shame, she couldn't save this. "I didn't want you falling in love with someone else. I know we haven't been close lately but, the thought of someone taking you away from me; scares me to death. But there's no excuse for what I did; I'm sorry Lauren" she was honest.

Instead of being mad at her, like she should've been; Lauren grabbed both sides of Bo's face and kissed her hard. No one, had ever gone to that kind of trouble for her. It was a real turn on, she wasn't going to lie. "I'm not"

"Uh, I'm not sure I follow" Bo's frown was necessary.

"What you did…" Lauren chuckled. "… It's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. You faked an _injury_ , to get me stay with you. If that doesn't say _'I love you'_ then I dunno what does" she laughed.

Bo kissed her again, "I do love you"

Lauren nodded, "I know"

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? Hope you liked it!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay, I was having a really shit day today. And this just kind of came out. This was a request by terrihead1.**

 **It may not be exactly what you wanted to read; but when I started it, I just couldn't stop myself from writing it. So, I hope the majority of you do like it. It's an emotional one; I'll just leave it at that.**

 **Also, a short one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Lost (1x08)**

 **Unknown Location**

Bo kept walking through the dead of night as she made her way to the Strip Club that Vex was currently located. She'd never felt so betrayed and heart broken in all of her life. What Lauren did, was something Bo couldn't have seen coming. She thought they were on the same page. Maybe she was mistaken.

Were her feelings _completely_ one sided?

Her heart was hurting.

More than it'd ever hurt before.

It showed just how much she'd come to trust, and like Lauren. Bo felt things for her, that she'd never felt with anyone. Not Dyson, not Kyle, no one. She knew it was too soon to say it, and probably wouldn't make much difference now; but Bo could've seen herself falling in love with Lauren easily.

The Club wasn't far away from her, so she kept walking. Her fingers grasping the handle of her sword so tight that her knuckles had turned white. Here she was, geared up for the battle of her life and all she wanted to do; was go home, and cry.

Because it wasn't the fact that Lauren lied to her that was killing Bo. It was the fact, that Bo had put her faith in Lauren's good hearted nature. When Dyson, and Kenzi warned her otherwise. Bo just couldn't get over how good Lauren made her feel. Almost, special.

Suddenly, Bo halted her movements. She'd been friends with Lauren for a while now, and always knew from the moment they met; that things were heading in a romantic direction. One of Bo's abilities, was to read the auras of other people.

And every time she'd hang out with Lauren; she watched her light up like a Christmas tree around her. That wasn't a joke. It wasn't a figment of Bo's imagination. It was real. Auras _didn't_ lie. Even when someone tried to conceal their real feelings, Bo could always see the truth.

Lauren loved her.

But, if she did; then why did she do this? Why did she hurt Bo so badly? Bo still wanted to kill Vex for what he's done to Luanne. But she couldn't tear herself away from wanting to know _why_ Lauren would do this to her when she felt the way she did. She had to know.

Vex would still be here _after_ she got answers.

So, Bo turned around; got back to her car. Stripping off all her gear and shoved it in the trunk. Then got into her vehicle and checked her phone. Both Dyson and Kenzi had been blowing up her phone, telling her that Lauren had told them where she was and they were coming to help.

But she didn't need anyone's help.

Bo turned her phone off, threw it in the backseat and started the car. As the engine roared, she took a deep breath. Wondering if this was the right thing to do. Screw the right thing. She wanted answers. Damn it, she _deserved_ answers. Once the care was in gear, she sped off to Lauren's apartment.

It was time for her to explain.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

This whole night had been a train wreck. All Lauren wanted to do was keep Bo safe; she never meant to cause her such pain. Especially after connecting with her so intimately. Lauren had never felt this way about anyone. And now Bo despised her. And Lauren didn't blame her.

As soon as she told Dyson about where Bo was going, Lauren went to the Ash. She faced him in tears, telling him what happened and that she wished she'd never met him. Though, she didn't follow his order to the letter, she still ended up hurting Bo.

She expected him to throw her in a dungeon for how she spoke to him; it wouldn't have been her first stint. But he didn't. Instead, he told her to go home and calm down. Deep down, he knew that she cared about Bo. But didn't question it, because he knew Lauren would never be so stupid as to act on it and put her life in danger.

But he was wrong. If it was anyone else, maybe she wouldn't risk her life. But it was Bo. And Lauren couldn't deny that from the first moment she laid eyes on her; that she'd felt something for her. Something strong.

Not that it mattered now; Bo would never speak to her again after tonight. Which Lauren expected, and took it with her head held high. But that didn't stop herself from feeling like shit over what she'd done. So, she gave in to defeat, and went home.

She unlocked the door, letting herself in. She took off her coat, and shoes; then flipped the light switch. As the room was bathed in light, Lauren was startled when she saw Bo sitting on her couch holding a bottle of whiskey. "Bo" she had no idea what she was seeing.

"Helped myself to your Whiskey…" Bo waved the bottle in the air, then took a big swig. "… I figured you wouldn't mind. You know, considering—" she wanted to voice Lauren's betrayal, but her mouth wouldn't let her. It hurt too much. "I didn't kill Vex. In case you were wondering"

Lauren stepped forward slowly, not wanting to make her leave. "I wasn't…" She didn't care about Vex. "… Are _you_ okay?" She sat on the end of the couch, thinking that being close to her would be too much right now.

Bo laughed sadly, her eyes were red from crying. She climbed up Lauren's fire escape and let herself in through the balcony thanks to Kenzi's lesson in lock picking. She found the whiskey on the kitchen counter so she helped herself. "An hour ago, I was _so_ happy. And now, I feel like my heart's been ripped out. Is that _okay_ enough for you?"

"Bo, I'm _so_ sorry" Lauren sighed.

"Yeah, you and everyone else who's ever lied to me…" Bo sniffled, sipping the whiskey. "… Do you know what the worse thing is, out of _all_ this?" She turned to her. "I _defended_ you…" She said. "… I _trusted_ you! They warned me about you; but I didn't listen. Because as cliché as it sounds, I was falling for you" she got up and put more distance between them.

Lauren closed her eyes, exhaling. She didn't think Bo would admit that to her. Not after what she'd done. "There's nothing I can say that'll make this better…" she said. "… But believe me when I say; hurting you was the _last_ thing I wanted" she needed her to know that.

"But you did hurt me!" Bo yelled at her, tears falling again. "You know, after I killed my first boyfriend; I thought I knew what heart ache felt like. That if it happened again; I'd be okay because I'd been through it already. But _nothing_ , could've prepared me for tonight. You used me!"

Lauren stood from the couch, "Bo, the Ash-" she stopped when Bo spun around and threw the bottle of whiskey at the wall in front of them. Her sound of the glass smashing ran through her ears.

"There you go again! The Ash wants this; the Ash wants that!" Bo needed to calm down. "Just answer me, _one thing_ …" she approached her, wiping the tears that continued to fall. "… Was any of it real? Or are you just that good of an actress?"

She wasn't going to lie; that hurt. Lauren felt that pierce her heart like a knife. "If you _really_ didn't think it was real; you wouldn't be asking me that…" she was just going to go for it. So, she held Bo's face. "… Does this feel real?"

Bo closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in her touch. Like she did before. You couldn't fake that. But after what happened, her paranoia was overshadowing everything. "I wanted it to be…" she cried again. "… Out of everyone, you were the only one who treated me fairly. You believed in me"

"I still do!" Lauren said. "None of that's changed. Bo, listen to me; all he asked me to do, was distract you. And keep you as far away from Vex as possible. He never told me _how_ …" she found herself crying too. "… I knew what Vex would do to you if you confronted him; I couldn't let him hurt you"

"So, you were protecting me?" Bo watched her nod. "Funny; the definition of protecting someone is to _keep_ them from harm. Not to inflict it. For what it's worth? I believe you had good intentions; but it doesn't change how I feel. And right now; I feel used, I feel hurt, and I feel embarrassed" she backed out of Lauren's grip.

Lauren took a breath, wiping her tears. Bo had every right to feel that way. "You have every right to hate me"

Bo shook her head, laughing in tears. "That's the thing Lauren! I don't hate you; I _love_ you…" it was her turn to grab Lauren's face. She didn't know why; but she kissed her. And even after the heartbreak and betrayal; it still felt amazing. "… That's why this hurts so much" she whispered.

"All I wanted to do was keep you safe" Lauren muttered close to her.

Sighing, Bo nodded. "I know; but-"

"It doesn't change how you feel…" Lauren finished for her. "… I've lost your trust; I get that. And if you never wanna talk to me again; then I'll understand. I just need you to know…" she held leaned into her. "… That I love you too. And that I'm sorry" she pressed the softest kiss to her forehead.

And as much as Bo wanted to forgive and forget; that was something she couldn't do. At least not at this moment. Before she began crying again; Bo left without another word. She didn't know if she would ever trust Lauren again; and if she did, it wouldn't be the same as before.

Though, this experience did provide her with one thing; it made her realise that she _was_ capable of love, and that it was also possible for someone to love _her_ in return.

But love itself, was a dangerous game.

And this time; Bo had lost.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, what a mess. But, here's why I didn't make it a happy ending. Because I believe, that in a situation like that, regardless of feelings; it would be hard for anyone to forgive. That kind of betrayal, wouldn't just be brushed under the rug and be forgotten. I wanted it to feel real.**

 **Let me know how I did. X**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I know, another one! But I think this will be the last one for a couple of days. So, I was watching Smallville the other day and I don't know if you guys have watched it. But there's an episode in Season 9 called Pandora. And I wanted to do a Lost Girl version.**

 **This one takes place in Season 2, not anywhere in particular but definitely after 2x15.**

 **No Copyright Infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Paradox (Season 2)**

 **Light Fae Compound**

Things weren't getting better.

Lachlan thought having Bo as his champion would mean that the Garuda was be less likely to follow through on his plans of domination. But alas, his enemy was unshaken by Bo as a threat. Clearly, he didn't believe she was worth worrying about. Which only made Lachlan wonder; did he choose wrong?

Was Bo not the one meant to defeat this evil?

He'd been so sure up until now. Bo's powers were the key to ending the Garuda. His power came from anger, rage, repression. Whereas Bo's came from love, passion, desire. They were exact opposites and that's what made her the key.

But without knowing how this war was going to begin; he couldn't see how it would end. So, against his better judgement; Lachlan had acquired a powerful device that would allow him to travel into the future. Not far, but enough to see how the war was going; and if they were winning.

This object was never meant to be used, only in times of great emergency. And though his other Elders denied him the right to use it; even after they heard his reasons; that wasn't stopping Lachlan. The stakes were too high right now to play it safe; or to wait things out. He had to know, whether his faith in Bo had been misplaced.

The small wooden case, was imbued with an ancient power. Once he set the dials to the time he wanted to travel to, all he had to do was press the button and he was off. Given that the war, hadn't really started yet; he decided to set the dials for eight months into the future.

As long as he kept this case on him when he got there, he could return whenever he wanted.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Did I not make clear, my desire to have some privacy?" he ordered everyone to leave him in peace. Clearly, someone didn't get the message.

"Forgive me Ash, but we have a problem…" Felix; one of his Guards, walked into the room. "… There's been a brutal attack among the Fairies. In a fit of rage, one of their own went on a massacre. They need you" this couldn't be ignored.

Lachlan sighed. He couldn't dismiss this. And the way it sounded; it had everything to do with the Garuda. Maybe he could get some answers. "Very well…" he placed the device back onto his desk and turned around, "… Let's go. Make sure no one comes in here until I return" he left him to guard the door.

Felix stood outside the throne room for about thirty minutes, telling everyone who came to see the Ash that he was out and didn't know when he'd be back. He was a loyal soldier, and would stand outside this door forever if that's what his Master ordered.

But that all changed, when Lauren came to door holding a file. "Hey, Lauren…" he liked her, and never treated her the way other Fae did. At the end of the day; Fae or not, she was a person just like them. And more than that, she was a lady. And his Parent's raised him right. "… Boss man's not here right now"

Lauren sighed, "Damn it!" she groaned. "I was hoping to show him my progress on the case he had me working on. Do you know when he'll be back?" she wanted to get this done.

"There was an incident with the Fairies; he could be a while…" Felix shrugged, not knowing. "… Can't you just come back later?"

"No, I've gotta get home to my Girlfriend; she gets worried if I'm not back. Five years in a coma has left her a little shaken unfortunately…" Lauren couldn't keep Nadia waiting. "… Can I just leave it on his desk; that way he can call me when he reads it?"

Felix stammered, "Uh, I dunno. He told me not to let anyone in until he got back" he wasn't one to disobey orders.

"Please, Felix…" Lauren begged him. "… I'll just go in, leave it on his desk and I'll be gone in a flash; I promise. If he asks, just tell him it was me; he won't mind" after waking Nadia up from her coma; Lachlan had been very civil with Lauren. He treated her equally.

"Alright, but be quick!" He let her into the room, watching the door for her.

Lauren ran into the throne room, going straight for Lachlan's desk. She rounded it, and placed the file in front of his seat. Then quickly made a note of her progress before walking away. But as she was doing that, something shiny caught her eye.

Turning her head, she saw what looked like an old antique case. It was beautifully carved. It almost looked like a watch of some kind. She noticed a small circular button flashing. She didn't know why, but it was drawing her in. So, she pushed it; and was suddenly enveloped by a flash of the brightest white light she'd ever seen.

 **8 Months into The Future**

When Lauren opened her eyes, she found herself in a dusty room. Looking down, she was still holding the wooden case, only now it wasn't flashing anymore. "What the hell?" she frowned, then looked around the room. If she wasn't mistaken, this looked like Lachlan's throne room.

Except, the walls were cracked, the furniture had been removes and the windows had been shattered. There was also roots growing throw the walls. It was like it had been abandoned over a long period of time. This was so confusing.

What was once a beautifully well-lit throne room, was now a dark damp depressing hole. And it was freezing here. She decided to walk outside, and see if she could find Felix. Where the doors once were, there was no a cracked archway. She didn't know where she was; then realised, it had to have been the device that did this.

She pulled it out of her pocket, trying to press the button again but it did nothing. Leave it to her, to get herself trapped in another dimension. Which's what she was guessing this all was. She got outside, and as she predicted; no Felix.

Suddenly, she heard voiced coming from the north. So, she went to investigate. But as she rounded the corner, she found two hooded figures ransacking her old lab. "Hey! That's Light Fae property!" she tried to stop them, but was pushed down on the ground then immediately grabbed by the back of her hair.

She heard a crack come from her pocket, she knew she shouldn't have put that case in her back pocket. If it was broken and it was her way back home, then she was now screwed.

"What'd we have here?" one of them said. "No offense lady, but you're a little late to the party" he held her steady, not allowing her to move.

"What?" Lauren was scared, but she was still very confused. "What party; who are you?!" she struggled in his grip. The other figure took his hood off, he was just a kid. Couldn't have been more than seventeen. "Let me go!"

He smiled, "We will; as soon as we figure out who you are; and what you're doing here…" he looked to his friend. "… Boss lady's gonna want to talk to her. Let's take her back to the stronghold. We got what we came for" he zipped up his backpack, then led her and his friend out.

 **Stronghold - Later**

On the way over here, all Lauren saw was a destroyed city. Her home was in ruins. How did this all happen? Where was she? All of these questions and no one could answer her. When they got out of the truck, the kid that addressed her earlier shackled her hands. "Can't be too careful" he told her.

"Are you kidding me?" Lauren looked down at her restrained hands. "Do you have any idea who I am?" he shook his head. "I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis; chief medical officer for the Light Fae. Once the Ash finds out how you're treating me, he won't be pleased" she warned him.

But the kid just laughed, "The Ash? Lady, use your head! The Ash's dead. And you, _can't_ be Lauren Lewis; because she's dead too…" he watched her face change. "… She's _been_ dead, for over eight months"

Lauren shook her head, "No, that's impossible. I'm right here! Do I look dead to you?!"

"I don't care _who_ you are; but if you wanna keep that act up when you meet the boss, then by all means do so. But, I'll tell you this; the human doctor's a sore subject for her. Don't say I didn't warn you" he took her into the building.

They walked the halls, seeing various people training, sparring, practicing weapons, and Lauren even passed a medical room. And there were tons of people who were on the verge of death. "What happened to them?" she'd never seen such carnage.

"War; what else?" The kid stopped, taking a look at her. "You act like you've never seen any of this before. What's your endgame?" he was trying to figure her out. "Did you wanna get caught? Is that why you're putting on this act? Maybe you work for the enemy and you wanna take out the boss lady yourself"

Lauren stared at him, "I have _no_ clue, what you're talking about…" she told him. "… _Or_ , what's going on here"

"I bet…" He smirked, not believing her. So, he just took her the rest of the way. Then knocked on his boss' door. He heard someone yell for him to enter, so he did. Closing the door behind him, he then pushed Lauren towards the woman leaning over her desk. "… Found this one at the Compound; thought you'd wanna question her yourself"

When the woman turned around, Lauren's eyes widened. "Bo?" only, she wasn't the Bo she knew. This one, looked like she'd been through hell. She had a scar to the right of her collarbone. And others over her arms.

Bo frowned, this wasn't possible. "Is this a joke?" she looked at Red, her youngest scavenger.

Red looked at the blonde woman and then back at his boss. "No Ma'am…" he shook his head, "… She claims to be Dr. Lewis. I told her she's wrong, but she's insistent. We were getting medical supplies at the compound when she tried to stop us"

Walking forward, Bo looked at the woman up and down. It looked like Lauren, but it wasn't possible. "Leave us!" she waited for him to leave.

Lauren let out a breath of relief, "Bo, thank god! I thought I was-" she got cut off when Bo wrapped her fingers around her neck, lifting her up high.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bo's eyes shined blue in anger. "I know you're not Lauren; you can't be!" she yelled. "Did he send you here? I've gotta admit, this's a clever tactic. Even for him. What? No words? _SPEAK_!"

"Bo, it's me…" Lauren coughed, trying to pry Bo's hand off of her. "… It's Lauren!"

Bo shook her head, "No, Lauren's _dead_!" she said. "So, I'm gonna ask you _one_ _more_ _time_ ; _who_ are you?"

Lauren could see that whatever was happening here, wasn't going to stop until she gave Bo some proof. "The first time we were together…" she felt her throat close up. "… You were scared of hurting me; but I told you, that I trusted you. Remember?" she placed her hands around Bo's wrist.

Just like she did that night.

And when she did, Bo was immediately brought back to that feeling. She felt it now. That wave of calming energy. It was something only Lauren could do. Bo's eyes returned to normal, and she put Lauren down, letting go of her. "Lauren?" she looked at her with glassy eyes.

Rubbing her neck, Lauren nodded. "Yeah, it's me"

Without another word, Bo swept her up into the tightest hug. "I don't understand…" she whispered, breathing her in. She smelled exactly the same. "… How is this possible?" She never thought she'd see her again.

"I don't really know…" Lauren breathed, then realised she was still shackled. "… Uh, you mind helping me outta these?" She held up her hands with a chuckle.

And there it was, the laugh Bo hadn't heard in what felt like forever. And that smile, it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. "Yeah, sure…" She ran to her desk, grabbing the key out of the top draw, all her shackles used the same lock. She unlocked the cuffs, taking them off her. "… I'm really sorry, for uh; you know" she pointed to her neck.

Lauren rubbed her neck, coughing. "It's okay. I guess your reaction's to be expected given the fact that I'm supposed to be dead. I still don't understand what's going on, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with this" she took the device out of her back pocket and showed it to Bo.

And as she thought, it was broken.

Bo looked at it, frowning. But not because she was confused. Because she'd seen it before. In a photograph that Lachlan had shown her, on the day it went missing. Which also happened to be the day Lauren went missing too. "Let me guess, you pressed the button on this and found yourself in the ruined compound?"

Lauren nodded, "Exactly…" She said. "… What did it do to me? Is it a teleportation device? Am I in an alternate reality or something?" She hoped it was something fixable.

"Or something…" Bo had to explain this to her. "… This device?" She held it up. "Is a time clock. I don't really know how it was created but, I know it _wasn't_ meant for you. Lachlan acquired it eight months ago, he was gonna use it to plan for this war. But when it came time for him to use it; the device was gone and so were you"

"Me?" Lauren frowned again. It felt like that's all she was doing today.

Bo nodded, "No one knew it was you who used it…" She couldn't believe she was talking to her right now. "… When you never showed up for work the next morning; we assumed the Garuda had gotten to you. I searched for you for weeks, but when the trail got cold we thought you were dead. I'm so glad you're not" she touched her face.

This was new.

"So, this's actually happening?" Lauren was so sure it was a dream, or a nightmare. But, she was wrong. It wasn't a comforting feeling.

"Sure is…" Bo smiled, "… Look, I know you're scared. But what matters now, is getting this clock fixed and sending you back. You being here is dangerous right now. Plus, it would be nice to have a heads up about all this when you go back"

Lauren then realised something, "Oh my god, Nadia!" She slapped her head. "I left her alone; because I'm here. And now I can't call her"

For Lauren, Nadia was a fresh memory. For Bo, it was nearly a year ago. And she didn't have the best opinion of her. "Right, Nadia…" She had to warn Lauren now. "… Lauren, there's something you should know about her—"

"Bo! We've got major problems on the front lines—" Dyson walked in, not knowing what he was seeing. "Lauren?" He couldn't believe it. "How? When?" He had so many questions. "Bo? What's going on?" He asked her.

Bo gave him the cracked time device. "Remember how Lauren went missing eight months ago?" He nodded. "This's why. She activated the device and it brought her here. But it's broken, and we need to fix it to send her back"

"So, she never died?" Dyson frowned. "It was this thing, that made you go missing?" He held the device in his hands.

"Looks like it…" Lauren smiled nervously. This was weird. She and Dyson had been getting along better lately. But that was in _her_ time, not this one. Although, he did look happy to see her. Which made her feel uneasy. "… So, do you have a bathroom I can use?"

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I'll take you. Head to the door, I'll be right there…" She pointed to the two glass doors in front of them. "… This may be the Hail Mary we've been asking for" she whispered to Dyson.

"How so?" He didn't think there was a way out of this war.

"Lauren's from the past…" She said. "… We have an opportunity here, to send her back with explicit instructions for my past-self to follow so that _this_ reality _doesn't_ happen. We can get ahead of the Garuda and his plans. We can save everyone we've lost" her throat hitched thinking of her lost loved ones.

Dyson had to admit, it was a good idea. They didn't care if sending Lauren back with future information was bad for the timeline; they had to stop this from happening. "Alright; but in order to do that, we'll have to fix this thing first…" He played with it in his hand. "… It's pretty ancient; but I think I know a guy who can help. Might take a while"

"Take as much time as you need…" Bo didn't care how long it took. "… I'll keep Lauren safe until you get back. I still can't believe she's here" she smiled to herself.

He knew how hard this was for her, especially with how Lauren disappeared. "If there was ever time to tell her how you feel, it's now. You never got the chance before…" He knew she loved her. "… Now you do. Don't waste it" he winked at her, then left after tapping Lauren's arm on his way out.

Bo approached her slowly, smiling. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" She noticed some dirt on Lauren's clothes, probably from the ride over and when Bo's guys roughed her up. She wanted to punish them, but they had no way of knowing who she was. So, she led Lauren downstairs.

And took her to the place that's become her home. It wasn't much, but it was safe. That was the main thing.

When they entered, Lauren looked around. It almost looked like the clubhouse, except the walls were stone cold brick and Bo's bed was no longer a four poster. It had charm though. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Six months, give or take…" Bo shrugged, she hadn't really kept track. "… After you went missing, I couldn't focus on anything else. All I wanted to do was bring home. But, now I see I was looking in the wrong place. The Garuda attacked about a month after that; the Clubhouse was destroyed, and uh—" she turned her head away, unable to speak.

Clearly, something else happened. "And what?" Lauren wondered.

Bo lifted her head, tears falling slowly from her eyes. "And Kenzi, along with it"

Lauren gasped, she couldn't believe that. "Oh my god…" She walked up to her, hugging her tight. "… I'm so sorry Bo. Kenzi was such a good person" she didn't get along with her, but she didn't need to, to know how good of a friend she was to Bo. It showed in the way she protected her.

"Yeah, she was…" Bo sniffled, wiping her tears. She pulled back from Lauren, taking a second to look at her. "… It hurt, when I lost Kenzi. She was like my sister. But when you went missing; it's like a part of me died. And what's worse is I never got to tell you how I felt"

"How you felt?" Lauren didn't know if she was ready to hear this.

Bo reached up, resting her palm on Lauren's cheek. "I love you, Lauren; I've _always_ loved you. And I'm so glad I finally got to tell you that" she didn't give her a chance to react, because she captured her lips ever so softly. This was almost a year in the making. Because even before Lauren went missing, Bo hadn't kissed her in weeks.

When the kiss ended, Lauren still kept her eyes closed. It's like the kiss kept going even after it stopped. "That's uh…" She was speechless. "… Good, I guess" she didn't know how to respond.

"You don't have to say it back…" Bo told her, she wasn't expecting her to. "… But I just needed to say it, for me. The bathroom's over there. I'll leave you a change of clothes if you wanna shower or something" with one last smile, she put clothes on the bed and left the room. She had other things to attend to.

Lauren was frozen, she had no idea how to process this information. She was in the future. Not too far into the future, but it was still different. She walked to the nearest window. Looking out into the fiery wreck that had become the city she loved so much. How could this have happened in eight months?

However this worked out; she trusted Bo to send her home. But she had no idea what she'd go back to. Lauren grabbed the clothes from the bed, then went to the bathroom. It wasn't much but it was nicer than the clubhouse bathroom.

 **Situation Room**

Bo woke up this morning, thinking that today would've ended up just like every other day. She would send her people out to scavenge for supplies, food, medicine, weapons. Then she'd spend the rest of the day devising new plans to push back the Garuda's defences. Which, always came up empty.

His Berserkers were multiplying by the day and she just didn't have enough men to fight them all. So, while Lauren cleaned herself up and took a moment to really let things sink in; Bo decided to head back to her Situation room and check in with her people.

"What've you got for me Ciara?" Bo walked in, seeing the Fairy at the head of the desk in the middle of the room. They kept a map of the city on the surface. It was easier to plan their routes this way.

Ciara marked a few spots on the map with coloured drawing pins. "Not much I'm afraid…" She finished what she was doing, then turned to Bo in private. "… Is it true?" She asked her, "Is Lauren back?" She didn't believe it when she heard the rumour.

Bo nodded, "For now…" She saw the confusion on her friend's face. "… It's a long story. But the point is; she's not supposed to be here. And we need to send her back to where she came from before shit really hits the fan"

"So, what're you doing here?" Ciara asked with a laugh.

"What'd you mean? I have a job to do; the Garuda isn't gonna wait around forever. He'll attack soon enough and we need to be ready" Bo said.

Ciara agreed with her, "I'm not saying you're wrong…" She sighed. "… But you've finally got the person you love, back. Even if for a moment; you should be with her Bo. This's all you've wished for, for eight months. A second chance. Don't waste what little time you have with her" she wanted this for Bo.

All Bo had done in the last eight months was devote herself to the Garuda's destruction. No, she hadn't been successful. And it seemed impossible without Lachlan's Naga venom. But she wasn't giving up. She deserved a break.

"Dyson said the same thing" Bo laughed.

"Dyson's right…" Ciara realised her mistake. "… But don't tell him I said that! He'll never let me live it down!"

Bo nodded her head. "You're secret's safe with me. Okay, I'm gonna take your advice. But if anything happens, call me. Got it?" After getting confirmation from her, Bo left the room and made her way back to her bedroom.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

Lauren tried looking for a blow dryer when she got out of the shower, but she couldn't find one. And she had no idea where to start looking either. So, she just towel dried her hair quickly and changed into the clothes Bo left her. It was just an acid grey Henley and some fitted jeans. No leather, surprisingly.

She couldn't help her curiosity, so she started poking around. She found weapons, more weapons, and again; more weapons. But she did find some pictures on one of the tables. One frame housed a picture of Kenzi, smiling like always. And another, had a picture of Trick inside.

Both frames had a candle next to them, and they were lit. Lauren knew Kenzi was gone, but she didn't know Trick was. And from the vibe she was getting, it seemed like he was. She heard a noise come from her left. Turning, she saw Bo enter the room. "Trick's gone too?"

Bo didn't have to answer to confirm that answer. Her expression said it all.

"How?" Lauren asked.

Closing the door behind her, Bo took her hand and led her to the bed. They both took a seat. "A couple of months ago; Trick was captured. Up until then we didn't know what the Garuda's plan was for the Fae. Then we figured it out; he wanted Trick to unwrite the laws. Erase any shred of peace left in the world. It would give him an all you can eat buffet of aggression"

"Trick would never do that though, right?" Lauren knew Trick, and he'd never do that to his people. The laws were written to save the Fae from themselves. He'd never undo that.

"He didn't have a choice…" Bo said. "… The Garuda possessed him; he _made_ him unwrite the laws. There was nothing any of us could do to stop it. After that, he had Trick killed. He wanted to laws to stay unwritten. As long as Trick was alive that wasn't gonna happen"

Lauren didn't know what to say. This world was filled with so much death. "You've lost so much…" She turned to her. "… How'd you stay so strong?"

Bo laughed sadly. "I don't, really. To be honest, when I'm in a jam and I don't know what to do. I just think to myself, what would the great Dr. Lewis do in a situation like this?" She smiled at her, "Thinking about you, Kenzi, and Trick; gives me the strength I need"

This Bo was so different from the one back in her time. Lauren was in awe of her. But now she wanted to ask her something. "You started to tell me something earlier when Dyson interrupted us. Something about Nadia?" She needed to know.

Taking a breath, Bo prepared herself for this conversation. "She's not who you think she is"

"What'd you mean?" Lauren was lost.

Bo shifted uncomfortably on the bed, she didn't know how to explain this to her. "One of the reasons the Garuda was able to find out information about us; was because someone close to our circle was giving it to him"

"And you think it was Nadia?!" Lauren stood from the bed, outraged. "She's not even Fae; she's just a human. How would she possibly do that?" It wasn't possible.

"The same way he got Trick to unwrite the laws…" Bo approached her slowly. Not wanting to make her madder. "… He infected her mind. Made her do things she would never do. Honestly, I'm glad you went missing before she had the chance to hurt you" it sounded awful, but it was true.

Lauren didn't like what she was hearing. "She'd never hurt me"

Bo smiled half-heartedly. This was Lauren's nature. To always give people the benefit of the doubt. But in a world like this, having a trait like that was a death sentence. "It doesn't matter what _she_ would or wouldn't have done. Once he gets inside your head, there's no getting him out"

"How did you know it was her?" Lauren asked.

"After you went missing, I questioned her…" Bo said. "… I didn't see it at first, but the more I spoke to her; the more I could sense it. Her aura was black. The only word to describe a person like that, is evil. That's why, when you go back; you have to do something about her"

Lauren looked at her dumb. "Do something?" She repeated her words. "Like what? Kill her?" There was no way she was doing that. "Let me get this straight; I've travelled to the future. And you're gonna send me back, just so I can kill my Girlfriend? What're you trying to do here Bo?"

"I'm trying to save you!" Bo yelled. "Lauren, please…" She begged her, "… You have to listen to me. I can't lose you again. I won't" she stood closer to her.

"Did it really take losing me; for you to realise you had feelings for me?" Lauren looked her in the eyes, wanting to know the answer.

And Bo understood how she meant that, "Well, not be childish; but how could _you_ go back to dating Nadia after being with me?" She dodged her question. Because hers was valid too. "You forget Lauren; I can _literally_ see how you feel about me. How could you just bury it like it was nothing?"

And that's when Lauren snapped. "You think that was easy for me?!" She scowled at her. "You think I wanted to hurt you in that way?" She shook her head with a laugh. "Of course, I love you Bo! You knew that long before Nadia woke up. Why didn't _you_ say anything? Only one of us was blind to the truth; and it certainly wasn't you" she had a point.

"We're fighting…" Bo started laughing. "… You know I've dreamt about this day a million times, and I've gotta say; fighting wasn't how we spent our time!" She found this hilarious. "Look; I made mistakes. So did you. But you have a chance to go back, and _change_ that. For all of us"

Lauren felt the weight of this; and it was heavy. Everything was riding on her to make it back home and deliver Bo's warning before it was too late. "So uh, in your dreams; how _did_ we spend our time?" She stepped closer to her once more.

"Not talking, that's for sure…" Bo was taking that a go ahead, so she grabbed Lauren's face forcefully and kissed her hard. "… Feels like forever since I've done that. We don't have a lot of time. I've been told to make the most of it" she thought back to what Dyson and Ciara said.

"Good advice" Lauren whispered on her lips, then resumed their kiss. She felt Bo's hand fall to her waist as they took control of the kiss.

Bo pulled her as close as she possibly could. But it made no difference, because it still wasn't enough. So, she moved her towards the bed. Laying her down gently, Bo removed her clothes; then her own before Lauren grabbed at her.

They rolled around for what felt like forever. And Bo had never felt so content in all of these months of being alone. In the minutes after, Bo stayed awake while Lauren slept so soundly leaning into her side. Bo knew this couldn't last; but hopefully when Lauren went back, this future would change.

For the better.

As they laid there, Bo ran two fingers through Lauren's damp hair. She just wanted to be with her all the time. Did that make her whipped? You bet it did. Bo bent her head, pressing a soft kiss to Lauren's forehead. Being careful not to wake her.

Suddenly, Bo saw a light flashing from across the room. It was coming from the console beside her bedroom doors. There was no sound because she'd programmed it to be a silent doorbell. She didn't like being woken up if there was no need.

So, without waking Lauren up; Bo slipped out of the bed and wrapped a loose bedsheet behind her. She couldn't be bothered to find her clothes right now. She tip toed over to the door, checking the console and saw that it was Dyson waiting outside her door.

Opening the door, she stepped out quietly. "Hey, what's up?" he didn't answer her due to the fact he was checking out her breezy outfit. She slapped his arm. "My eyes are up here!" she told him, getting his attention.

"Sorry…" he shook his head. "… You really didn't waste any time, did you?" he laughed at her expense. But only got a scowl from her. "Relax Bo. You did exactly what I told you to do. And I'm happy that you have a smile on your face. For the first time in a long time. But-"

"But, you've fixed the time clock and that means it's time for Lauren to go back…" she finished for him, seeing his sad expression. "… I figured as much. I knew it was coming; I just didn't think it'd be this hard" she admitted.

Dyson tapped her arm gently, "It was always gonna be hard; you love her"

She nodded, "I do…" she took a breath. "… Which's why she has to go back. I don't want this life for her…" she looked around the hallway. The walls were strong but it wasn't a home; it barely looked like one either. "… I don't want it for anyone. This has to end"

"So let's end it" Dyson said.

Bo told him to get a truck ready, they had to send Lauren back to where she came from. And at the exact point in time, she came from. Which meant they had to go back to where she arrived. Bo re-entered the room to see Lauren getting up. "You're awake…" she smiled at her, "… Good. There's something I need to talk to you about" she began walking but Lauren met her half way.

"It's time for me to go home, isn't it?" Lauren could tell by Bo's face, this was hard for her.

"Yeah…" Bo took her hands, "… We're not saying any Goodbye's. Because I'm gonna see you very soon. Or, you'll see me. Come on, let's get dressed" she helped her find her clothes. And then her own.

They had to do this now.

 **Light Fae Compound - Later**

With her men guarding the outside of the building; Bo and Dyson led Lauren back into the Ash's old throne room. She told them this was where she appeared. So this was where she had to be to go back to the right time. Once there, Dyson said his farewells.

"I know we started off on the wrong foot when we met…" He told her. "… But I _was_ sad, when you went missing. Just like everyone else. If there's one thing I've learned in the last eight months; it's that good friends are hard to come by. That kind of strength is important in a war like this"

Lauren frowned at him, "Are you sure you're really Dyson?" she laughed at him, not believing a word he said due to his sincerity. But he did mean it. She could tell. With that, she hugged him and said goodbye before turning to Bo. "So, I guess this's it huh?"

"For now…" Bo smiled, standing closer to her. She leaned in close, whispering an _'I love you'_ in her ear. "… Do me a favour? Give this to Lachlan…" she handed her an envelope. It was thick, clearly it was a long message. "… He'll know what to do with it. About Nadia-"

"You let me worry about her…" Lauren wasn't going to fall back into a bad habit. She listened to what Bo said, and she was going to take her word for it. Considering this was the future. "… I know what to do Bo"

Bo smiled at her, "Of course you do; that's why you're the genius…" she heard Dyson tell them it was time. "… Ready?" she asked her.

Lauren laughed with tears in her eyes, "As I'll ever be…" she backed up, and stepped away from her before taking the device from Dyson. She looked down at the dials, and it was the right date that'd been inputted into it. All that was left to do, was push the button.

She looked at Bo one last time, knowing everything was going to be okay. She pushed the button, and found herself bathed in the same bright light as before.

 **Present**

Lauren opened her eyes, and saw herself back in the throne room. It looked normal; everything was maintained. She saw the box in her hands; so, she placed it down gently. Then left the note Bo gave her on Lachlan's desk. Suddenly, she was startled by the opening of a door.

"You all set Doc?" Felix asked her. He'd been checking the door for the last five minutes since Lauren entered. "It's been over five minutes already" he looked at his watch.

She frowned. "Only five?" she didn't understand. She was in the future for a whole day. Yet, it'd only been mere minutes since she left. Time travel was a real pain in the ass. "Huh, that's weird. Anyway, I'm done. Can you do me a favour and make sure Lachlan reads what I've left on his desk?"

Felix nodded, "Okay. That medical report must be pretty important huh?"

"More than you know…" she sighed. "… Thanks Felix" she tapped his arm, then ran out of the building. Today had been a mind warp, but Lauren had come back wiser, and more observant than ever. And now that she was back; she had a lot of things to do.

She had a _future_ to save.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know where this came from; but I wondered what it would be like to see it happen. Anyway, let me know what you thought. X**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Can't sleep, thought of this one. So here's a little update for ya'll.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Love Me In Whatever Way (3x07)**

 **The Dal – Basement**

Bo had been down here for hours.

Sitting on an empty beer crate while staring into the eyes of the rabid Satyr who was caged in the cell in front of her. It had been a few weeks since Bo heard about this whole Dawning nonsense. And in those weeks, she'd been thinking about her situation. And more importantly, its end.

There was. I guarantee she'd survive her Dawning. And even if by some slim chance, she did; what would she be then? _Who_ would she be? The whole thought of it terrified her. Her friends had been there to support her; they always came through on that end.

Kenzi was still dealing with being kidnapped. And Bo was also having trouble with the fact that her best friend in the whole world; kept a rather big secret from her. Dyson had his love back. He'd had it this entire time. And not only did Kenzi know; but she was the reason the Norn gave it up.

What did that mean?

All this time living together; Kenzi told Bo she only wanted her to be happy. No matter who she was with romantically. But, if that was true; then why settle herself on Dyson's side and give him the one thing that put him back in the running. It's almost like she _wanted_ Lauren out of the picture.

Bo was getting off base now. This was her problem. She was supposed to clear her mind, and focus on nothing but her training for the Dawning. But how could she do that, when all this drama was unfolding around her. Secrets, jealous exes, relationship problems. It was all suffocating her.

Slowly, but surely.

She sat on the edge of the crate, looking directly at the Satyr. "Does it hurt?" She knew it couldn't answer her. But she still felt like she needed to ask. "Because it looks like it does. Emotionally, at least?" It snarled at her. "If you couldn't pass then what hope is there for me?"

It continues to pull at the iron bars on the cage, drooling uncontrollably. "See, my friends; think I'm gonna pass with flying colours. But I'm not so optimistic…" she sighed. "… I never tested well in High School, why should this be any different right?" She chuckled sadly.

"I feel like I'm a joke to the Universe; you know what I mean?" He didn't. "I mean, I finally get my love life sorted out. I have this amazing Girlfriend who I love and the craziest part is she actually loves me _back_!" She always found that surreal. " _Me_!" She repeated.

The Satyr just stared at her, not knowing what she was talking about because it could no longer register with people.

"There's two ways this could all end…" She spoke again. "… I could train my ass off for this thing, and win. I keep my friends, I keep my Girlfriend and I live my life. Or, it could go the other way. I train, I _lose_ …" thinking about the possibility, made her ache. "… I lose _everything_ , and _everyone_ I've ever cared about..." she looked at it again.

It met her gaze, feeling her peer into what was left of his soul.

"… I become you" Bo whispered, picturing it.

That was her nightmare. Not just of becoming this thing. Devolving until there was nothing left of who she was. But actually letting the people she loved, go through that too. Letting Kenzi, Dyson, Trick, Hale, and Lauren; watch her, become a monster.

She couldn't do that; she couldn't put them through that. "It doesn't matter if _they_ have faith in _me_ …" she said. "… It matters, if I have faith in myself. And I don't!" She admitted. "I don't, see a way out of this for me. All I see, is you!" She stood from the crate, "I won't do that to them!" she shook her head.

"I love them too much to put them through it…" Bo took a breath, wiping a tear away from her cheek. "… So, I'm gonna do the one thing I thought I was done with. I'm gonna run" she'd made up her mind, and she was sticking to it. So, she went to turn around and finally leave.

Only to be met by Trick's face. "Can you really do that?" He replied to her earlier statement. "Can you really pack up, and leave everyone you love behind?" She looked away from him. "Without your training, you'll fail the Dawning. And you'll die"

"Wake up Trick!" Bo shouted. "I'm already dead! Training for something that won't work will just waste whatever time I have left. I'd rather spend it as myself, than some robot who cares only about staying alive"

"Why're you so sure you'll fail?" He asked.

Bo sighed, she didn't want to talk about this. "I've never amounted to anything Trick; this won't be any different. Look, this has nothing to do with you…" she approached him, "… You have been the greatest role model I've ever had. Even before I knew the truth about who you were. If you love me, you'll respect my choice to do this"

Trick didn't want to let her go. She was all he had left. "And what about Kenzi? What about Lauren? I can't imagine they'll just let you go without a word"

"Who says they have to know?" Bo didn't intend on telling her friends anything. Yes, it was cowardly of her. And maybe even selfish, but she was doing it to spare them the misery of watching her devolve into nothing.

What Trick didn't know, was that Bo had already made up her mind before coming here. All this gave her, was reassurance. She reached into her back pocket, pulling out five white envelopes. "I'll text you when I'm out of the city. Call them over; hand these out"

"Bo, please don't do this!" Trick held the envelopes in his hands, thinking of how he could even begin to tell everyone that Bo had run off. And all she'd left to say goodbye was a letter.

"I'm doing this for all of you…" Bo said. "… I love you Trick; please, know that. And I'll never forget all you've done for me. Give me your word, you won't tell them until I'm gone. Please" she needed his word.

Trick shook his head at first, but he knew that if this was what she wanted; then he had to respect her wishes. He owed her that. "You have my word, Bo" he welcomed a quick hug from her, then watched her leave. He didn't even get to tell her that he loved her too.

Because he did.

 **Main Bar – Later**

Trick was beside himself, so much so that he closed up for the day. He couldn't bring himself to play present with customers. Not when he'd just suffered such a devastation. His Granddaughter had left him; the only person he had left to call Family. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he cried a little.

How could he not?

As he wallowed in his sadness, he poured himself a large glass of whiskey. The strongest bottle he owned. It must've been at least two hundred years old. If ever there was a time to open it, it was now.

"Trick?" Lauren walked in, seeing her friend looking rather defeated. "Is everything okay?" She asked, not getting an answer. "You've closed up early, considering it's a Friday night. Has something happened?"

He wanted to tell her so badly, but he promised Bo he wouldn't. "No…" he gave a tired smile. "… Just feeling a little under the weather is all"

Looking to his glass of whiskey, Lauren frowned. "And you thought consuming an enormous amount of alcohol would make you feel better?" She chuckled, not understanding. "If you're not feeling well, then maybe I should examine you. Unless you have something else to do?"

"No, nothing…" Trick shook his head. "… Besides, I doubt it's anything serious. With the bar being busy and helping Hale with his Ash duties; I've been spreading myself a little thin. It's nothing a few days rest can't cure" he made it seem like nothing.

Lauren knew when to back off, "Alright…" she remembered what she came here for. "… I was wondering if you've heard from Bo at all? I've been trying to call her all day, but all I'm getting is her voicemail. I know Dyson took Kenzi out for a day of shopping, which's good; she needs to have a little fun after what she went through"

"Yes she does" Trick agreed.

But he didn't answer her question. "So, have you see Bo?" Lauren asked again.

"Today?" Trick pretended to think hard. "No, I can't say I have. I'm sure she'll turn up; perhaps she's out on a case"

Now Lauren knew something was definitely wrong. Trick wasn't his usual charming self, and it wasn't just out of tiredness. He'd been busier than this before and still remained as smiley as ever. Something was up. "She hasn't been taking any cases since she found out about the Dawning. So, I'm gonna ask you again Trick; where is she?"

"Lauren, I really don't know" Trick sipped more of his drink.

"You're lying to me Trick…" Lauren said. "… Can't say you've ever done that to me before. Look, I know you're upset about something. And since you're being evasive whenever I mention Bo; it makes me think that it has something to do with her. Tell me" she wanted to know.

Trick sighed, bowing his head. "She's gone Lauren…" she asked him what he meant by that. "… She's so sure she'll fail her Dawning that she's given up on even trying to beat it. That, and she doesn't want us all to watch her fade away if she fails. She's trying to spare us the agony"

Lauren was utterly shocked. "So, her solution is to leave without saying goodbye?" This hurt her so much. That her own Girlfriend was leaving her. "No, she doesn't get to make that decision! Where is she?" She had to stop this.

"I honestly have no idea; she's probably left the city by now…" he reached into his front pocket, finding the envelop with Lauren's name on it. "… She wrote one for each of us. This one is addressed to you. Perhaps reading it will giving you a better explanation for her reasons" he gave it to her.

Holding it in her hands, Lauren just trailed her finger over Bo's handwriting of her name. "I hope for her sake it does" she took it and left the bar without another word.

Leaving Trick to return to his wallow, and pour another glass of whiskey.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

As soon as she left the bar, Lauren went straight to the Clubhouse. Hoping to catch Bo in the act, but she didn't find anything. And when she checked her Girlfriend's bedroom, most of her stuff was gone including the clothes in her closet. It was true, she'd left.

Just like Trick said.

Not able to do anything else; Lauren went home. The sun had set, and it was getting dark. And she had yet to read Bo's letter. So, now was the time. She got into her apartment. Throwing her keys on the table beside the door and removing her jacket and shoes before sitting on the couch.

She tore open the envelope, pulling out the letter. Unfolding it, she felt her heart flutter as she pondered the things it would say.

* * *

 _Lauren,_

 _I can only imagine the look on your face right now. I don't blame you for being mad; you have every right to be. But, I just couldn't bear to make you watch me fail the Dawning. All I ever wanted was to find someone like you; and now that I have it sucks that something's come to ruin it._

 _I need you to know; that my decision to leave has nothing to do with you, personally. If anything, it's to protect you. I don't want you to see what I become when I devolve._

 _Every second I've spent with you has been incredible. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I hope one day you can understand why I had to do this. And also, how much I love you. Because I do; I love you so much. Please, don't put your life on hold because of me._

 _I want you to be happy._

 _I love you,_

 _Bo._

* * *

As she finished reading, a tear splashed onto the paper as it fell from Lauren's eye. She couldn't believe this was it. She wasn't going to see Bo again. All she had to remember her, was a letter, and her memories.

"I cried non-stop when I wrote that"

Lauren jumped, turning around and seeing Bo emerge from the shadows near her kitchen. She hadn't turned the lights on in there yet. She had no idea she was there. "Shouldn't you be _anywhere_ but here?"

Bo smiled. Yep, she was pissed. "I tried…" she replied. "… Even got as far as the Highway. Then I realised how much of a pussy I was being. Running away, is my default setting. It's all I did for ten years. Before I met you. I thought it was the only answer"

"And now?" Lauren dropped the letter on the couch, wiping her tears. "What do you think now?" She asked, taking steps towards the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, "I think; I need to fight. Not just for us, or for Trick, or Kenzi. But, for me. I need to fight this, for me" she was so concerned about passing this thing for her family when really the only person she should've been concerned about was herself. It was _her_ life on the line here.

Being able to stay with everyone, was a bonus.

Lauren kept a stern expression, not replying to Bo's realisation. There was only one thing she felt like doing right now. She marched up to her, and slapped her across her face. " _That_ , is for leaving without saying goodbye!"

Bo touched her cheek. Damn, that was a good slap. She was glad to see she'd rubbed off on her. "Wow, and here I thought Doctors did the healing; not the hurting. But, after what I did; I guess I deserve it" she shook it off.

"Damn right you deserve it!" Lauren yelled, then had a total change of heart when she grabbed Bo's face and kissed her as hard and as passionately as she could. "And _that_ , is for realising your mistake; and coming back" she leaned into her.

"I'm sorry" Bo whispered, wrapping both arms around her.

Lauren felt her tears fall. "I know you are; and I'm sorry too…" she sniffled. "… I'm sorry this's happening to you. I know things seem pretty bleak right now. And it doesn't look like they're gonna get better. But the one thing you can't do, is give up. I need you"

Bo nodded, crying. "I just didn't want you to see it happen; you know, if I fail. I wanted you remember the good times we had. The laughs, and the crazy moments…" she sighed, staying close to her. "… I wanted you to remember _me_ " she didn't want her to remember a monster.

"None of that matters Bo; because you're gonna win this. I know you will…" Lauren held her face with both hands, looking into her eyes. "… Listen to me. You are Bo Dennis. The Unaligned Succubus; first of your kind. A loyal friend, loving Granddaughter and an amazing Girlfriend. _That_ , is how I'll always remember you"

It was funny how an hour ago, Bo was almost out of the city. She could've been free of this. But it wouldn't have helped much. Because she would've died sooner or later from the devolution. Her home was here. There was nowhere else she needed to be. "I love you"

"I love you too…" Lauren kissed her. "… But I swear to God; if you ever pull this crap again, devolving will be the least of your problems" she chuckled sadly.

And Bo laughed to, that actually did make her giggle. For the first time today. "Blood Oath…" Bo held her hand up, swearing. "… Who am I kidding? I can never leave you. I'm gonna fight; I promise you" she hugged her tight, breathing her in.

Lauren buried her head into her Girlfriend's neck. "Don't promise me; promise yourself" she wanted Bo to focus on herself for this. She had to if she was going to survive. And Lauren would help in any way she could. That's what she was here for.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, just a little something. Hope you liked it. Let me know.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Just a little something for the weekend. Always thought they could've done a little more in this scene. I mean; it was the last scene of the last ever episode. Come on writers! Act right! Anyway, have fun with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: You Got This (5x16)**

 **The Dal**

Today was the day.

Bo had woken up feeling like a nervous wreck. After ten long years, she was finally going to meet her little sister. Dagny. Tamsin's daughter. Whenever she heard Dagny's name, she couldn't help but think of Tamsin.

As much as she and Bo didn't get a long in the beginning; in the end, they became Family. And that meant more than anything. Bo carried the guilt of what happened to her to this day. Everyone told her it wasn't her fault; but she knew it was. Jack, was _her_ Father. He abused Tamsin because of _her_ defiance. _She_ was the one who released him from Tartarus.

The list was endless.

Yes, she felt guilt. But there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't go back and change it. If she could that would be a blessing. But as strange as the World was; it just didn't spin that way.

So, Bo chose to live her life. On her own terms. Which wasn't difficult to do anymore. Thanks to the new regime that was taking nicely. Her goal was to blend the Fae into the Human society. She wanted them to coexist; peacefully. It's how things should've been after the Great Fae War; but they were unwilling to see past their arrogance.

Things had changed now.

Bo didn't fancy herself a Queen; or a leader. More of a guide. Pushing each individual in the right direction; so to speak. And while she continued to do that; she had her Family by her side.

Dyson ran the Dal just as Trick instructed in his will. He gave up being a Detective; finally deciding it was time for his son to take over. Mark was just starting out as an officer, and was doing well. He was also dating Vex; which was a surprise to everyone. Including Dyson; who Bo had to restrain from killing Vex when Mark broke the news.

That was a fun day.

Bo herself was blissfully happy with her Girlfriend of _ten_ years and counting. Lauren found a safer way to extend her lifespan not long after Jack was sent back to Hell. It was he last thing Bo was expecting to hear; but she was happy, none the less.

Now they had no worries or fears about the future. They could just be happy together, for however long they lived for.

Since the Clubhouse was rendered into ash years ago; Bo moved in with Lauren. It was the practical thing to do. Plus, it was time. She'd had a roommate for the last five years before; she was just too old for that now.

In the last couple of weeks; Bo felt her suspicions stir. Something was off; very off. She felt as though she was being watched all the time. She would have trouble sleeping; to the point where she'd keep Lauren up all night too.

Then she realised, her Father was trying to break free of his prison. She knew, because his handprint on her chest flickered like a damaged lightbulb. It hadn't done that in years.

He was making his move.

So, Bo thought; if she was having the handprint flickering. Then Dagny definitely was. She sent word to Kenzi; who had been keeping Dagny safe all this time. To bring her to the Dal so they could finally meet.

But Kenzi was at a loss; because as much as she'd like to think she raised Dagny right; the girl just had to test the waters. When Kenzi checked her room; Dagny was gone. She'd snuck out her bedroom window in the middle of the night. No doubt to the see the Girlfriend she'd been dating for the past few months.

Kenzi wanted to ring her neck. She'd given her explicit instructions to stay in the house. But did she listen? No! Just like her defiant Mother.

God, she missed Tamsin.

So, to save Kenzi from blowing her lid due to her anger; Bo decided to have Mark bring her in as an officer of the law. That was three hours ago; so they should've been arriving any second.

Bo was in Trick's old lair. Drinking her nerves away; which wasn't working. In the last ten years; Dyson hadn't changed a thing. He didn't want to get rid of Trick's memory. And he didn't want to be disrespectful to Bo.

But she told him it was fine. The Dal was his home now; Trick said so himself. It was Dyson's choice to do whatever he wanted with it. Though, she'd be lying if she said she wanted Trick's things removed. She felt comfort coming here; the room still smelt of him.

"How many of those have you had?" Lauren walked in, seeing her Girlfriend holding a shot of vodka.

Bo laughed, gulping it down. "Five and counting!" She poured another for herself and a fresh one for her Girlfriend. "Don't make me drink alone" she waved the glass in her face, trying to entice her.

Lauren shook her head, "Love to, but I'm on call…" she politely declined. She still ran the Clinic; and she wasn't going to take the chance of having none drink when she had patients to treat. "… Bo? What're you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Bo held up the vodka bottle, "I'm having a little liquid courage"

But that didn't seem like a little to Lauren, so she took the bottle and glass from her. "Actually, I'd say it's more of a gallon at this point…" she led her over to the couch, sitting down. "… Babe, talk to me. Why're you so nervous?"

Bo took a breath, "It's just; what if she hates me for abandoning her?" She always had that fear.

"Bo, you didn't abandon her…" Lauren shook her head. "… You gave her a childhood. Something she never would've had being raised in the middle of all this. With the things Kenzi's told us over the years; Dagny's had a good life. And that's because of you"

As much as she wanted that to make her feel better, Bo was still worried. "I can feel him…" she whispered, meeting her Girlfriend's eyes. "… He's planning something. And I _guarantee_ it involves Dagny. I promised Tamsin I'd protect her; what if I can't keep it?"

She was scared of that more than anything.

"You've already kept it, Bo…" Lauren said. "… For ten long years, you've protected her. Sending her away with Kenzi was the only way to do that. And as for your Father? Let him come; we'll beat him the same way we did the last time. You're not alone in any of this Bo; we're here. _I'm here_ " she hugged her.

Bo melted into her arms, just like she always did. "I know…" she couldn't remember a time when she and Lauren weren't together. Which was ironic, since the years before Jack was banished; they couldn't seem to get their shit together. "… Who'd of thought; after ten years, we'd still be together"

"Probably no one" Lauren laughed, especially since she used to be an ageing human. She didn't think this was going to be possible.

"Honestly, I thought you'd get sick of me after the first three" Bo never thought of herself as the long-haul type. She always wanted it, but didn't think it was possible considering her species.

Lauren took this chance to make a joke, "Who says I haven't? I could just be waiting for a better offer…" she saw Bo's expression; she knew she was joking but it was an unexpected one. "… And you said I'm not good at making jokes" she was just having a little fun.

Bo thought Lauren was funny; but half the time it was when Lauren didn't even realise she was doing it. But this one was a good one; she could admit. "Consider this as me taking it back. Seriously though, I can't shake the nervousness" she was back to panicking.

So, Lauren held her face with both hands; "Listen to me; she's gonna love you. Just like we all do. Well, maybe not the way I do; that'd be inappropriate…" she chuckled, kissing her. "… Everything's gonna be okay Bo"

"Coming from the woman who's never wrong; it means more than you know…" Bo leaned into her, just taking a moment to calm herself down. And now that she was; she had something to run by her Girlfriend. "… So uh; ten years is a long time to be together, huh?" She pulled back with a smile.

Lauren felt like they already went through this. "Umm, yeah. Ten years would be categorised as _'long'_. I think that's kind of the point" she walked away, getting her medical kit ready for when Dagny arrived. It'd been ten years since her last check up, and she'd heard from Kenzi that Dagny was ageing faster than a normal kid.

Much like her Mother.

Bo was back to being nervous again; because she'd been planning this for a while now. She ridiculed herself for not doing it a lot sooner. But with everything going on with the Fae; she just couldn't find the right moment. But she had one now; today. And she didn't want to miss it.

"While we have a minute; you mind if I ask you a question?" Bo reached into her pocket; retrieving something special.

With her med-kit ready to go, Lauren checked her phone to see if she had any updates about her patients. And there was, and it wasn't good. "Uh, yeah…" she had trouble hearing Bo's question while she read the message about her distressed patient. "… Can you make it quick though babe, because I gotta-" she turned around, then saw what Bo was holding.

"Surprise!" Bo didn't know where to start, being that she was so nervous. But by the look on Lauren's face, clearly she wasn't expecting it. So, it was a surprise. "I know this isn't the most romantic setting but, I figured if I didn't do it now then I'd never have the balls to do it later"

Before Bo could ask the question; Lauren held up a hand. "Bo, I love you…" she held her hands with a smile. "… You know I do. And I would love nothing more, than to be married to you. But, are you sure this's what you want right now? With everything going on with the Colony?"

This wasn't a refusal; this was her making sure it was what Bo really wanted.

Even without getting an official yes from her; Bo slipped the diamond ring on her finger. "There's always gonna be drama to deal with in the Colony. That's something that'll never change, at least not yet. But I am _one hundred percent_ sure, that I want ten more years with you"

"Just ten more?" Lauren raised her eyebrow with a laugh.

"Well, I thought saying _'a million'_ would scare you and you'd run for the hills…" Bo laughed with her, but noticed tears in Lauren's eyes while she did. "… How about, we start with ten; and work our way up?"

Lauren nodded, then leaned in for a quick kiss. "Sounds good to me" she wasn't expecting this at all. Yes, she and Bo had been together a long time, but marriage wasn't something Lauren needed to have. It was just a piece of paper to her; as long as she had Bo she was fine.

Suddenly, their loving embrace was interrupted by the sound of footsteps descending the stairs of the lair. Dyson poked his head under beam of the low ceiling, not walking down the whole way. "Sorry guys. But, Mark just texted me. He's pulling up outside…" he said. "… It's time Bo"

Bo took a breath, here it was. The moment she met her little sister. "Thanks Dyson…" she watched him run back upstairs. Then slipped her hand into Lauren's. "… I got this, right?" She turned to her new fiancée.

"You got this…" Lauren pecked her cheek. "… Ready?"

"Nope!" Bo chuckled. "But I guess we should go anyway" she held her hand tight, as they both walked up the stairs. Whatever came next, was another step she and Lauren would take together.

Meeting her little sister, was step one.

And right now, the most terrifying.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said; just a little something. Hope you liked it.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I know, I've been away a while. Just been getting back to reality. Work has been crazy, it still is in fact. But, I am working on some new stories, and sequels. Even have a new Human story coming up soon. But I want to get all the chapters written a head of time so I can really map it out. Hope you guys are cool with that.**

 **Now, for the first out of TWO updates. That's right, TWO! So, when you're done with this one be sure to check out the next and let me know what you thought.**

 **This one, is something I had to do. This episode really pissed me off when it first came out. Bo remembered everyone EXCEPT for Lauren. And that was just insulting to the relationship they had on the show. Again, the writers were stupid. So many things they did wrong.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: The Things We Should Say (2x18)**

 **The Dal**

Kenzi was losing her mind.

She'd just been made aware that there were Fae creatures called Addoncs, that had the ability to erase memories of anyone they got their hands on. This morning, she and Bo went on a simple recon mission for her creepy friend Trist. Something about his Grandmother being ripped off by some fake preacher.

Since it was an elderly lady being taken advantage of; Bo made it her mission to help. But now they'd gotten themselves into a heap of trouble. Because after confronting the Addonc; Bo started to act very strange. And when Kenzi tried to calm her down; Bo acted as though she had no idea who her best friend was.

Kenzi couldn't believe it. Even if they ever found themselves in a memory wipe situation; she figured she'd be the last person Bo would forget. Come on, they were practically sisters. So, now it was up to her and her alone; to bring Bo back and save her from that bastard's memory wipe.

The only problem was, Trick couldn't find the tonic he was looking for to cure her and restore her memories. These days, Addoncs were rare. So, the use for a cure for their amnesiac ability wasn't needed as much. They were at a loss.

Then it came to him. "Love!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kenzi needed more than that. "You can't just say that, and not follow it up with an explanation. So, what're you getting at Trickster?" She wanted to save her best friend more than anyone, but she just didn't know how. That's where Trick came in. This was his turf.

He sighed, leaning over the bar. "A love connection…" he clarified. "… One that's pure, in every way. I remember the old tales of being under an Addonc's influence. And with the possibility of a cure off the table; the only other _sure fire_ thing to work, was love"

She understood more now. "Okay, but you and I both love Bo; yet, she didn't have a clue who I was back at the church. So, who'd you have in mind? Dyson?" She didn't see that happening though, considering he couldn't love anyone anymore. "No, he won't work out. I didn't even think Bo loves him like that anymore" she knew her friend better than anyone.

"To be honest, he wasn't the name that came to mind…" Trick admitted. "… I was actually thinking of Lauren. I know she and Bo have gotten close in the last few months" it was hard not to notice them around each other.

Kenzi scoffed, "Yeah, until she ditched her for that coma chick!" She didn't see it fair that Lauren just decided to go back to her Girlfriend after getting so close with Bo. Honestly, they didn't like each other. But Bo seemed to be happy when with her; that's all Kenzi wanted at the end of the day. "Doesn't sound like _pure_ love to me"

"What've you got to lose?" He asked. "Kenzi, we have _no_ cure. _No_ way, of finding another solution for Bo's current state. Lauren might be her only hope" he needed to find a way to help Bo, and it seemed like Lauren was their only option.

Hearing that, Kenzi caved. "Alright, I'll go talk to her. Let's hope you're right about this" she jumped off her stool and ran out the door. This was their last chance to save Bo from whatever mess she was in right now.

They had to hurry.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

Luckily, Kenzi remembered being here when they went undercover in that God awful school a couple of weeks back. Lauren saved her life. She owed her one. But right now, she needed another favour. So, she knocked on the door like a lunatic until it opened. Only, it wasn't Lauren; it was Nadia. "Hey, Nadia; right?" She nodded. "Is Lauren around? It's kind of an emergency"

Nadia couldn't really remember this girl's name. But she said it was an emergency, so she let her inside and then called for Lauren.

Descending the stairs, Lauren saw Kenzi inside her apartment. That was weird. She was here alone, without Bo. Was this real? "Kenzi?" She stepped closer to her, noticing Nadia was being super vigilant around them. "What's going on?"

"We have a problem…" Kenzi couldn't exactly say the truth in front of Nadia. "… One I _really_ need your help with. Lauren, it's Bo. She needs you. Hell, I need you!" She was desperate.

Lauren could tell this was serious, so she turned to Nadia and told her to go back upstairs to rest since she hadn't been herself for a few days. Once she was gone and out of ear shot; Lauren wanted to hear the rest. "Is Bo okay?"

"Right now? I have no clue. But what I do know, is that she's had her memory wiped by an Addonc. Trick can't find a cure for her since their kind are practically extinct. But, there's a silver lining! Trick thinks the only other thing that's sure to restore her memories, is if she's reminded by someone she shares a love connection with. I.e, _you_ " she pointed at her with a smile.

All Lauren could do was laugh at that statement. "You think Bo loves _me_?" She had a hard time believing that. "Somehow I don't see that to be true. I think you've got the wrong person. Maybe you should try Dyson"

Kenzi shook her head, "No! Trust me, I know Bo better than anyone! She might not admit to herself, but she loves you Lauren…" she let out a breath, seeing the shocked expression on her face. "… Are you seriously telling me you didn't know?"

"She never said anything" Lauren was flabbergasted. Bo, loved _her_?

"Look, I need to know if you feel the same way about her; otherwise this's all for nothing…" Kenzi wasn't playing around anymore. Her friend needed saving, and she was going to be damned if she didn't try everything in her power to do that. "… So, do you love her?"

Lauren felt so torn, mostly because her so called Girlfriend was upstairs. Nadia was supposed to be the person she loved, and yet when Kenzi told her how Bo apparently felt; Lauren felt a flutter in her heart. Of course, she loved her. "What'd you need me to do?" She hoped that gave Kenzi her answer.

And it did, because Kenzi was smiling. "I've got a tracker on her phone; I can find her. But I need you to come with me. No pressure, but this's all kind of riding on you. But to catch her, we've gotta leave right now!" They were on the clock.

Instead of disrupting Nadia's nap, Lauren left her a quick note and left it on the kitchen table before grabbing her jacket and followed Kenzi out the door. Bo needed her, so she was going to be there.

 **Niagara - Later**

When Kenzi used the tracker to locate Bo; she had no idea why her friend would be at a hotel miles away. Then she called ahead to see if she could find her; and the front desk told her that the only Bo they knew of was the woman who was getting married later today to a Mr. Ryan Lambert.

As soon as she heard the name; Kenzi was enraged. Bo told her she'd kicked him to the curb after what happened at their dinner with Nate and the Morrigan. It was because of him that she owed the Morrigan a future favour. She was dreading that day.

So, the fact that Bo had lied to her about him; made Kenzi upset more than anything. They were supposed to be best friends. And yet Bo felt the need to hide this from her. Lauren was also a little hurt, but she couldn't say much since she had a Girlfriend. It wasn't her place to be mad.

Since Lauren was so high up in the Light Fae; she asked if she could charter their chopper from Lachlan to get to Bo in time. Because she also told Kenzi on the way; that for a Fae to be married, binds them together for a thousand years. That wasn't something Bo would be happy about if she had her memory.

As soon as they touched down, they both ran to the hotel lobby. "We're looking for the Lambert Wedding…" she asked the desk boy. "… Come on bro! This's an emergency!" she slapped her hand on the desk.

"It's in the main ballroom…" he said. "… Actually, I think they're almost done in there" by the time he finished his sentence, the two women shot of in a flash. Clearly, they were in a hurry.

 **Main Ballroom**

Ryan stood with Bo opposite him, holding her hands as they started to recite their vows. And they were almost done. He knew doing what he did to erase Bo's memories again; was wrong. But he just wanted to be with her forever. Was that so horrible?

"I OBJECT!" Kenzi screamed as she and Lauren burst through the doors. "This sham of a marriage cannot go forward! We won't let it!" she and Lauren stood united on this. For the first time in their lives.

Once he sensed danger; the Addonc fled. He wasn't going down for this.

Ryan told Bo to stay put while he handled their intruders. Stepping down from the alter, he walked towards the Humans. "Look, I know you're finding it hard to let go; but trust me, she's better off without you" his smile was wicked.

Kenzi couldn't take it anymore, so she punched his face. Making him fall backwards. "You get Bo; I got the douchebag!" she told Lauren to run to her, then set her sights on Ryan. "Nice try pretty boy; but she's ours. Not yours" she kicked him while he was down.

Lauren ran over to Bo; who was looking very stunning in her wedding dress. "Bo? It's okay; you can trust me. I promise…" she held her hands, not really knowing what she was supposed to say or do; but she had to try. "… My name's Lauren"

Bo studied her face, feeling something familiar. She just didn't know what. "Lauren…" she repeated her name; feeling a strange flutter in her chest. "… Why do I feel something for you?" she had no memory; so, she had no inhibitions. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Probably because you love me…" Lauren couldn't get over saying that. "… And I love _you_. Which's something I should've told you a long time ago. Look, I don't know what's gonna happen between us in the future; but for right now, I just need you to come back to me" she let go of her hands, and held her face; then kissed her.

And in that second; Bo's entire life flashed before her eyes. But they ended, with memories of her and Lauren. Happy ones, sad ones, but at least they were _her_ memories. Opening her eyes, she finally remembered everything. "Lauren…" she breathed, smiling. "… I remember; everything"

"Good…" Lauren breathed in relief. Hearing a thud; they both turned their heads to see Kenzi and Ryan still throwing things at each other. Only, now Kenzi had resorted to trying to beat him to death with a bouquet of flowers. "… I think she needs help"

"Yeah!" Bo picked up her dress, and ran towards her friend. Before Ryan could even attempt to hurt Kenzi; she brought her fist down on the back of his head. Within seconds he passed out and collapsed to the floor. "Are you okay?"

Kenzi took a calming breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine. What about you? Are you back?"

Bo nodded, going for a hug. "I'm back; thanks to you guys" she was so grateful for what they'd done for her. If it wasn't for them; she'd be married to Ryan right now.

"Actually, it's thanks to Lauren…" Kenzi had no problem telling her that. Lauren deserved the credit on this one. "… She's the reason you're back; I was just the muscle" she wasn't tooting her own horn or anything; but she just fought a Fae, and won.

Well, technically she won by default when Bo clobbered him. But she was counting it.

"Right…" Bo laughed, just like Kenzi. Then looked down to Ryan. "… I have no idea what's up with him though. I called him so I could heal last night; and ever since then he's been acting weird. I had to force him to leave the Clubhouse this morning. He got clingy"

Lauren walked up behind her, "And that's unusual, for him?"

Bo nodded, "Very. Ryan doesn't do relationships; which's why our arrangement worked out so well. It was just about fun for us…" she only just realised that she'd been lying to Kenzi all this time. "… I'm sorry I kept seeing him behind your back Kenz" she really was.

Kenzi sighed, she wanted to be mad. But if almost losing her had taught her anything, it was that life was too short. Even for them. "I'll get over it…" she hugged her again, "… I'm just glad you're back"

"Me too…" Bo pulled away, not really making eye contact with Lauren after her little revelation. What was she supposed to say? "… So, I'm gonna head back up to the room and grab my clothes. This dress is _super_ uncomfortable"

"But it totally works" Kenzi liked it.

Bo smiled, "I know, right?" She gave her a high five, then walked off out of the room.

Lauren took a breath, watching her walk away. She'd never been in more of an awkward situation in her life. "So, what now?"

"Now, we fix this one…" Kenzi tapped Ryan's unconscious body with her boot. "… He might be a sleaze, but clearly there's something wrong with him. I'd put good money on it, that it has something to do with Bo"

 **Clubhouse - Later**

Bo and Lauren hardly made eye contact the whole chopper ride back, and when they landed it was even more awkward. Bo just shook Lauren's hand, like it was a business transaction. That wasn't right, even Kenzi said so but Bo didn't know what to do. She'd been dropped into this so suddenly. Yes, she knew she loved Lauren all this time; but since Nadia was back in the picture, she didn't want to say anything.

So, to distract her; she and Kenzi took an unconscious Ryan over to Trick. Hoping he'd find out what's wrong with him. And he did, but it wasn't something Bo was thrilled to hear. It turned out, Bo had somehow thralled him; just like her Mother could. She couldn't remember how she did it, but she was going to have to be careful next time.

With a small ritual, Trick was able to talk Kenzi through the unbinding process. Only a human could do it, so she was kind of liking that part. It made her feel special.

After coming to his senses, Ryan told Bo it was better if they didn't see each other for a while. Maybe even a long while. So, they decided to stay friends. Well, more like frenemies. But, that left her at home by herself. Kenzi decided to hang out with her Boyfriend for the night. Which Bo was fine with.

And happy for her.

She was just grabbing a beer out of the fridge when she heard a knock at the door. She placed the unopened bottle on the counter, then ran for the door. When she opened it, she saw Lauren standing there with a small smile on her face. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you again tonight"

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to go?" Lauren didn't know how else to take that.

Bo shook her head, realising how that sounded. "No, of course not. I didn't mean it like that; I just thought since you have Nadia back, you'd be busy doing Girlfriend stuff. You know?" that's all she was trying to say.

Lauren bowed her head with a laugh. "Right, Girlfriend stuff…" she let out a breath. "… To be honest, I haven't actually been home since we got back. I just stayed at the Compound for a bit. Hung out in the lab. I needed some time to think"

That sounded promising. "Come in…" Bo let her inside. "… I was about to have a beer; can I offer you one?" she went to the fridge ready, and Lauren accepted. So, she grabbed another and handed it to her before grabbing the one she left on the counter before. They both twisted the caps off. "So, you were saying?"

Feeling lost, Lauren pulled back from her beer. "What was I saying?"

"About you needing some time to think…" Bo reminded her. "… What did you have to think about?"

Lauren tapped the bottle nervously. "Honestly, I was thinking about you…" she met Bo's eyes. "… And about what happened back at the hotel. The only way to snap you out of the Addonc's influence, was to profess my love to you. But, it wouldn't have worked if you didn't feel the same way about me. So, I propose we just air it all out now"

Stiffening, Bo cleared her throat anxiously. "I think it's pretty clear. But if you really wanna hear it, then yeah; I love you. Actually, the proper context would be that I'm _in_ love with you; and I have been for a while…" she found it hard to look at her when she was talking. "… It's whatever" she brushed it off.

"Bo?" Lauren put her beer down on the counter, walking closer to her. "Can you look at me?" she just got the side of Bo's face every time she tried to coax her. "How can you love me if you can't even stomach the look of my face?"

"It's not like that" Bo mumbled.

Lauren frowned, "Then what's it like?"

Finally finding the courage, Bo turned to her. "I wanna look at you all the time…" she admitted with a laugh. "… But it just hurts, knowing what I want and that I can never have it. You gave up your life for Nadia; and now you've got her back. I'd never wanna be the one to ruin that for you. I'd never forgive myself if I did"

"So, what was your plan?" Lauren asked. "To never talk to me ever again; never see me?" that's the kind of vibe she was picking up.

"It kills me to even think that…" Bo let a tear fall. "… But if that's the sacrifice I have to make to ensure you're happy; then that's what I'm prepared to do. Besides, I think it's clear after all the mistakes I've made; that I don't deserve someone like you. But Nadia does"

Lauren had never heard Bo talk so selflessly. "What if I don't want her?"

Bo almost had a heart attack when she heard that. Was Lauren actually saying this? "What're you saying?"

"You are frustrating…" Lauren started. "… Temperamental, stubborn, and probably the most carless person I've ever met. But, it's exactly those qualities; that made me fall so hard for you. I wanted Nadia back for so long, and now I do; and it's different. It's not what I want anymore. _She's_ , not what I want" she took a breath.

Since this was getting deep, Bo put her bottle down before she dropped it from shock. "I know a Succubus isn't supposed to give herself to one person but, I can honestly say I don't want anyone else but you…" they both smiled. "… I feel like I should kiss you now"

"So what're you waiting for?" Lauren leaned in, letting it unfold the way it was meant to. And boy, was it good. Actually, it was better than good, she reserved that word for pizza and wine. This was, mind blowing. "I don't even know where we're gonna go from here" she let out, hugging her.

"Me neither…" Bo whispered in her ear. "… But we'll figure it out, I promise" she held onto her tighter. Never wanting to let her go.

This day started out so wrong, and by the middle of it; it didn't get better. But now, she was finally feeling like maybe she was going to be okay. One of the things Bo always thought she didn't deserve, was love. Either to find it, or to have someone love her. With everything she'd done; it seemed like the right punishment.

But, she did have it now.

Maybe she was doing something right after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww, isn't that sweet. Hope you guys all enjoyed it. Leave your comments. But, why don't you head over to the next chapter and check out another new rewrite I've done for you. Have fun!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Here we go! Update number two! This one is something I wanted to see. I just feel like they should've had this kind of conversation. Really get into it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Cat's Outta The Bag (5x09)**

 **Hospital**

It all happened so fast.

One minute she and Lauren were walking down the street, and the next; Bo watched her Girlfriend get run down by a speeding truck. The bastard drove off before Bo could get her hands on him; he would've been dead if she had.

But what confused Bo the most; was how Lauren was able to take her chi and heal herself. If that's what even happened; Bo wasn't sure. She was so emotional about almost losing her after just having gotten back together. To lose Lauren now, would've ruined her.

When she saw Lauren's wounds heal; she waited for her to wake up. But she never did; so Bo didn't the only thing she could think of. She brought her to hospital. The Doctors were a little puzzled when they noticed all the blood on Lauren's clothes; especially when there were no wounds on her body.

So Bo used her powers to make them skip those questions and just focus on checking Lauren over for any other injuries. While they did that; Bo stood by the door. Wanting to be up in case they came back with information.

Suddenly, Lauren's eyes opened. She found her mind clouded as she came to. Looking down at herself, she noticed she was in a hospital gown. That was odd.

Bo was relieved she was okay; but couldn't stop wondering what happened back at the accident sight. As she'd been watching Lauren sleep, she remembered something her Girlfriend said right after she got back from stopping Iris. Lauren said that Bo wouldn't have to worry about losing her one day.

And the more she thought about what happened; the more Bo wondered. Was this what she meant by that? Did she do something to herself? "Your clothes were soaked in blood…" she spoke, approaching her. "… They had to remove them to check you over"

Lauren understood now; and remembered what happened. "You probably have some questions for me" she sat up, feeling a little sore.

"Just one right now…" Bo sat beside her. "… What did you do?"

Since she'd literally just given herself the serum; Lauren didn't have a plan to talk to Bo yet. She was going to do it; just not yet. "I remade myself, so to speak" she replied.

Bo frowned, "Why?" she didn't understand it. "There was nothing wrong with who you were. Lauren, I love you no matter what species you are. You didn't have to do this to yourself" she held her hand.

"Bo, I have no doubt that you love me…" Lauren smiled, "… But I was still gonna be dead in sixty years if I _didn't_ do this. The serum I used; only slows my ageing. I don't have any powers; it's completely harmless"

"If you don't have powers; then how did you heal yourself from the accident?" Bo asked.

That's when it was Lauren's turn to frown. She didn't remember that. "I thought _you_ healed me"

Bo shook her head, "As much as I'd love to take credit; that was all you. Last I checked; I could only bring people back to life. I can't heal wounds. But you did; somehow. And for someone who thinks this's harmless; you look pretty scared right now"

"So I haven't worked out all the kinks yet; it's a work in progress. I'll figure out what happened; it'll be okay" Lauren assured her.

"Will it?" Bo met her gaze, looking worried. "Lauren, you are the most important person in my life. I don't wanna see you get hurt. When that truck hit you earlier; I could barely breathe. I was _so_ terrified of losing you. Especially after just getting you back"

Lauren squeezed her hand, "Bo, I'm right here…" She said. "… I'm not going anywhere; and if all this works out, then you won't have to worry about losing me ever again" she was thinking of this as a good thing. But clearly Bo wasn't.

"But how do we know this won't backfire or something?" Bo was just worried, she couldn't help it. When it came to Lauren she was always sceptical of things.

And now Lauren was beginning to think that Bo was being sceptical for different reason. "What is this really about Bo?" she didn't want to say what she was thinking, but it didn't look like she had much of a choice. "You don't think I'm cut out to be like you?" she let go of her hand.

But Bo took it back, holding it again. "I never said that…" she shook her head, that wasn't what this was about. "… If anything; I think you are the _perfect_ person to be given the kind of abilities I have. From the first moment I met you; I _knew_ , you were extraordinary. Even without powers"

"So, then why're you so worried about this?" Lauren asked.

Bo was unable to voice her thoughts, then it came to her. "Because it's you"

Lauren sighed, then sat up a little more. She sat on the edge of the bed, even when Bo tried to put her back because she had to rest. "Bo, listen to me…" she sat next to her, facing each other. "… I love you for caring so much. But, ever since the day we got together; all I wanted, was for it to last forever. Now it can"

This wasn't the issue. Because Bo wanted that more than anything. "I wanted that too; I still do. But what if this new serum has a bad reaction? Then that future we want, will be gone. Don't think of this as me saying I don't want this; because I do. Okay? I just care about your safety more"

"That's another reason why I'm doing this…" Lauren said. "… You're always worrying about me. One time it's gonna happen and you're gonna pay for it. I won't see that happen. Not when there's something I can do to prevent it. Being Fae, gives me that"

Bo turned her head away with a laugh, there was no fighting her on this. And to be honest, Bo was starting to ease herself into it. Yes, she still worried about the risks. But there were more risks when Lauren was Human. She could've died at any moment. At least now, they had a long time before that eventually happened.

But she could see now, why Lauren could think that she wasn't okay with this. Especially if she kept trying to talk Lauren out of it. But Bo was more than okay with it. She was so happy, that she finally got to have forever with the person she loved. She was just worried. That's all.

"Okay…" she smiled at her. "... If this's what you really want then I wanna support you. All I want is for you be happy" she reached up, tucking a piece of hair behind Lauren's ear.

"I'm always happy as long as I'm with you…" Lauren was glad she was coming around to it now. "… I know this's a lot to process. And I promise, I'll explain everything to you when we get home. I just want forever with you, Bo. Don't you want it too?" This was an important question.

Bo just kissed her, hopefully removing all of her worries. "I've wanted that since the second I laid eyes on you…" she whispered. "… Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Together" that was always their motto. Why stop now?

"Yeah; together" Lauren replied with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, not much. But I don't want to drag things out if they don't need to be. Otherwise it just doesn't read well. So, I hope you liked it. Feel free to review, if you'd be so kind. Good to be back, hope to have more stuff for you all soon! Until next time!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Something I always wanted to see, and got mad at the end of the episode when it aired. The one time Kenzi was on Lauren's side, and Bo didn't listen. STUPID WRITERS! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: The Last Day (2x21)**

 **Clubhouse**

Thanks to her new alliance with Vex, Bo was started to feel very confident about her battle with the Garuda. She had a brilliant team, a Grandfather that believed in her, a best friend that supported her no matter what, and she had love in her life.

Well, at least she hoped she had love.

She and Kenzi were just about finished with the knock off bubbly Kenzi had acquired from one of her thieving cousins. When Kenzi said something that made Bo have doubts.

"You know, if it is the Fae apocalypse; you should go be with your girl. You shouldn't be alone Bo" her friend said.

By girl, she meant Lauren. But Bo didn't know if that was true. "I wouldn't exactly call her _my girl_ ; besides I'm not alone Kenz; I have you" she finished the last drop of bubbly.

"And you always will Bo-Bo…" Kenzi promised her. "… But, I just think you need to be with the person you love right now. And don't even think about denying it; I see the way you look at her"

Bo blushed, "I look at her in a _friendly_ way!" Why was she feeling so flustered right now?

"Yeah, a _friends with benefits_ sorta way!" Kenzi laughed, "Bo, stop fighting it! Plus, I know how much it killed you when she was with Nadia. And I hate to be disrespectful now that she's gone but, maybe it was meant to happen like this" she couldn't help but wonder.

But Bo shook her head, "No, Nadia wasn't meant to die Kenz…" she didn't believe that. "… She died because I screwed up. I should've seen it coming. I could've spared Lauren that pain if I'd just been paying more attention" she hated not knowing.

The Garuda was a sneaky bastard. She should've known he'd pull something like that. Nadia was the ideal person to inhabit. No one would've suspected her, since she was Human. And it cost her, her life. After being in a coma for five years; it wasn't fair. On her or on Lauren.

"Nuh uh!" Kenzi waved a finger. "Nope. Not your fault babe! He was smart choosing her. There's nothing you could've done. But that doesn't mean you can't go comfort Lauren _now_ " she was trying to help. For the first time; she was actually on Team Lauren.

It was weird.

But she kinda liked it.

"I dunno…" Bo wasn't sure. "… We kinda had a moment earlier. But then she got lost in her science stuff; which I actually found super adorable" she laughed thinking about it. No one made her feel the way Lauren did.

"You're the only one who does, what does that tell you?" Kenzi didn't care for science, or any kind of academia. Street smarts were enough for her. "Bo? Tomorrow could be the last day for all of us. Do you really wanna go without telling her how you feel?"

And as she thought about that, Bo thought about all the times she'd spent with Lauren. However fleeting they were; they meant everything to her. And that said a lot. "What if she hasn't forgiven me, you know; for what happened with Nadia?" That was bother Bo more than anything.

Kenzi understood, Bo still felt guilty for killing Nadia. But if she hadn't, Lauren would've died. "I don't think you would've had a _moment_ today, if she hadn't. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong. I think she understands that" she hoped.

"Kenz, I killed her _Girlfriend_ " Bo clarified it for her. It didn't sound good out loud.

But Kenzi had a reply all ready. "To _protect_ her! You didn't do it out of jealousy, or because you want Lauren all to yourself. Bo, you were willing to stand back and let them be happy. Do you know how selfless that is? I wouldn't be able to do it" she knew that for a fact.

"I just wanted her to be happy; I wasn't thinking about myself" Bo answered.

Kenzi smiled at her, proud. "What if she could be happy with _you_?" She asked her. "You could be happy _together_. But, if you don't go over there; you'll never know"

"You really think this's a good idea?" Bo wasn't sure, she just didn't want to be rejected again. It wasn't fun when Dyson did it.

But all Kenzi did, was tap her hand and smile. "Go get your girl!" she told her.

Bo smiled wide, that settled it. She gave her best friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then leapt over the back of the couch, grabbed her jacket and keys and ran out the door.

Kenzi opened the second bottle of faux champagne, pouring a glass. "I should _so_ have my own talk show" she put her feet up, relaxing with her drink in hand. She'd done it again.

 **Lauren's Apartment**

It was funny how, yesterday; she planned on leaving for good. She'd even written Bo a letter explaining her reason for it. But then Lachlan had to go and die; and of course, _she_ was the only one capable of stabilising his stupid Naga venom. She couldn't catch a break these days.

But, in saying that. She was actually glad, she was sticking around. Especially after the moment she and Bo had today. It gave her a kind of hope that maybe there was something there between them. Even after everything.

Other people in Lauren's posting would probably never forgive Bo for killing their Partner. But Lauren couldn't blame her; it wasn't her fault at all. If Bo hadn't shown up when she did; Lauren could've been the one with a knife in her abdomen.

Bo saved her life.

She was good at that.

So, Lauren decided to hit the reset button on her life. Or at least, the last few weeks. She'd tried using every household cleaner to get rid of the blood stain in her floor. But none of them worked. So, being the all-knowing genius that she is; she found a way to enhance them.

And voilà! The stain was gone, and it was like it was never there. Of course, Nadia would always hold a special place in her heart. But, it was time for Lauren to move on. If it was with Bo; great. But if it was by herself, then that was fine too. She'd take what she could get.

After she'd finished, she moved around her furniture in the living room. Now her rug laid over the bleached area. Even though the stain was gone; she didn't need a reminder. It was better that the rug was there.

She went to the bathroom and poured the soapy water into the bath. Letting it go down the drain. She placed the bucket in her utility closet and then disposed of her gloves. With a final wash of her hands, she was all done.

Just as she left the bathroom, she heard a knock at her door. Looking at the clock, she saw it was past eleven. Who'd be calling at this hour? She crossed he apartment, going to the door. "Bo? What're you doing here?" She didn't expect her.

"I just thought we could hang out…" Bo was really nervous all of a sudden. "… You know, big day tomorrow. Who knows what'll happen?"

Lauren didn't really get it, but she wasn't going to turn her away. "Right. Come in!" She stepped aside, letting her in then closed the door. "I thought you'd be with Kenzi"

"I was…" Bo replied. "… But, she and Vex are having way too much fun picking out their outfits for tomorrow. I don't really see the point, but; whatever" she heard them planning it earlier.

That made Lauren giggle, only them two would do something like that. "Not a bad way to spend the night I suppose. Can I get you anything? Beer, wine, maybe something stronger?" She walked to the kitchen.

Bo followed closely behind. "The stronger the better!" She stood by the kitchen island. Leaning on the back of it. "So uh, any luck with Lachlan's venom?" She had to get the ball rolling.

Nodding, Lauren reached up for her top cabinet. Bringing down a bottle of ten-year-old scotch. And two glasses. "Actually, yeah. I'm just waiting for it to finish stabilising; I hope to have it ready by morning" she poured two glasses, handing one to Bo.

It felt fitting that Bo make a toast. "Well, here's to you Doc!" She raised her glass. "Without you, we'd be dead for sure. Just another reason why Humans rule" she chuckled, knocking her glass against Lauren's.

"You're gonna make me blush" Lauren laughed with her, taking a sip. God that was strong.

"Seriously though; I know I said earlier, that I need all of you. And I do. But, I feel like I need _you_ more than anyone" Bo revealed, stepping closer to her. It was either her nerves subsiding or the scotch giving her a confidence boost; but either way, she wasn't complaining.

Lauren was a little surprised to hear that. "Me? Why me?"

Bo held up a finger, her nerves had returned. And there was only one way to get rid of them. She brought the glass to her lips, and knocked it back; almost coughing her guts up from the burning sensation in her throat. "Sorry; courage" she explained.

"What'd you need courage for?" Lauren asked, placing her glass on the counter. Wondering what this was all about.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bo watched her shake her head. "Lauren, I came here; because out of everyone I could be spending my potential final hours with; _you're_ at the top of the list…" she smiled, reaching for her face. "… It's you; it's always been you"

Lauren was feeling all different kinds of emotions right now, but mostly she was relieved. Because now she knew for definite that her feelings weren't one sided. She had an inkling earlier, but it wasn't solid like it was now. "Do you really think we won't have another tomorrow?"

Holding her face in her hands, Bo couldn't really give her a definitive answer. "I don't know…" screw it, she was going for it. Leaning in, she brushed her lips of Lauren's softly. "… This's in case we don't. Because I'd never forgive myself if I died before telling you, that I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Lauren replied with a smile.

But Bo found that hard to believe, especially after what she'd done. "Really? Even after Nadia?" She'd never stop kicking herself for that. It wasn't like she'd killed a bad guy. Nadia was innocent, just someone who got caught up in their crazy world.

Reliving it, Lauren shifted her gaze to the floor. Her guilt was eating away at her, but she tried not to let it. The whole point of cleaning the floor, and putting the rug over it; was to have a clean slate. She couldn't do that if she kept talking about it. "I understand _why_ you did it. If you hadn't, she would've killed me…" she looked at her again. "… I forgive you Bo. Now you have to forgive yourself"

"I thought I was done killing innocent people…" Bo said. She hadn't killed anyone innocent since before she came to this city. And she didn't want to go back to that again. "… But when I saw her go for you; something took over inside me. I couldn't let her hurt you" she'd never let that happen.

Smiling, Lauren got as close as she could to her. "I know. And I'm devastated that she's gone. Things shouldn't have gone this way. But, we can't let this break us. We honour her, by bringing down the bastard that did this to her. That's what I'm focusing on"

"Yeah, you're right…" Bo was done talking about it now. "… So uh, what'd we do now?"

Lauren looked down at their hands, "Now, we make the most of tonight. After all, it could be our last" she let go of Bo's hands and wrapped them around her neck. When she kissed her, it felt like everything fell into place. It didn't even feel like this with Nadia. Or anyone she'd ever been with actually.

For Bo, this meant everything. She had no idea what tomorrow was going to be like. As much as she wanted to believe that she had the power to defeat the Garuda; he had years on her. He was experienced in ways she just wasn't. And that would come in handy in a battle. So, today could very well be her last day on this earth.

And if it was, she wasn't going to spend it moping around the house. This was exactly where she wanted to be. No, it was where she _needed_ to be.

She hooked her arms around Lauren's waist as they continued to kiss. And with every one that went by, she was left breathless. Just like earlier. She wasn't exaggerating when she told Lauren she took her breath away. She stepped forward with her, pushing her near the far wall. Which didn't end well, because Lauren's back connected with the corner of a table.

"Ow!" Lauren ended the kiss, pulling away.

Bo also stopped what she was doing, blaming herself for being so forward. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to"

Laughing, Lauren rubbed the small of her own back. She felt a little ache but other than that she was fine. "It's okay Bo, no harm done…" she then realised something. "… Don't hate me, but I'd really love it if we just took it slow tonight"

"Slow?" Bo honestly didn't know the meaning of the word when it came to sex.

And watching her frown, made Lauren smiled. "Yeah, I mean; the last time we did this, was back when I thought I'd never see you again. And don't get me wrong; that night was amazing. But, since tonight might be our last; I just thought savouring it would be better. Or am I just being stupid?" she didn't know anymore.

But Bo understood, so she shook her head. "No, you're not being stupid. I get it; you just want to make it count. Which I'm all for!" she smiled. "So, how'd you wanna do this?" she wasn't used to doing this.

"Well, we could go upstairs; light a few candles and see where it takes us. How does that sound?" Lauren wondered.

"Sounds good to me" Bo let Lauren take her hand, then lead her upstairs. When they got there, she'd realised that this was the first time she was seeing Lauren's bedroom. The two times they'd slept together, had been at the Clubhouse. And as much as Bo loved her bed; Lauren's bedroom was just as amazing.

It was just so elegant, and modern. Definitely better than her own. Stepping further inside, Bo found the candles on Lauren's dresser and began lighting every candle she found scattered around the bedroom. She took her shoes off, emptied her pockets so her keys and phone was now on the dresser. And she made sure to turn her phone off.

When she turned around, Lauren was exiting the bathroom. She didn't know why all of a sudden, she was so nervous. "Is this weird?" She wondered if Lauren felt the same.

And she laughed, "A little…" Lauren knew what she meant. "… The other times we did it, we were in the moment so we didn't have to think about this stuff. But, that doesn't mean this has to _stay_ weird. We just need to get back to the place we were at downstairs" she walked closer to her.

"You mean before I nearly impaled you on the sharp corner of the table?" Bo chuckled. Though it wasn't that funny. She approached her, "For the record, this's why I don't take things slow. But, for you I'm willing to try. _Only_ , for you" she hoped that made her feel special.

Thankfully, it did. And Lauren felt very special. It wasn't every day that a Succubus chose a Human to be with. She was practically one in a million. "I appreciate your sacrifice" she leaned in with a laugh, sinking into a kiss.

And just like that, Bo's nerves melted away. Her hands travelled to Lauren's face, and things began to heat up just like before. And before she could even think about removing Lauren's shirt, she felt her unzipping the fly of her jeans. "Is this slow enough for you?" She whispered on her lips.

"Maybe we should just stop talking" Lauren didn't know what she was thinking when she said slow, because they were anything but that. They just couldn't be mundane when being intimate. Their passion and desire overtook their other needs. Only the need to be together remained. And there was nothing wrong with that.

Bo smiled, "Read my mind" those were last words she would say tonight. She stepped out of her jeans as soon as they fell to the floor. She removed her own shirt, and when she looked back at Lauren she was already in her underwear. She moved fast. Bo crashed into her again, grabbing both her hips and pulling her closer than ever.

Lauren reached around Bo's back, and with one hand she unfastened her bra. She felt Bo reach for hers, so she thought why not do the same? They both fell onto the bed, rolling around, all the while still devouring each other.

The glow of the candles bathed them as they made the most of the what was potentially the last night of their lives. Before Kenzi said anything, Bo had no intention of coming over here. She didn't think Lauren forgave her for killing Nadia. But clearly, she did. All she had to do now was forgive herself.

And that was a challenge in itself. She hadn't forgiven herself for all the other people she'd killed on her ten year killing spree. Which, people say wasn't her fault because she was untrained in her abilities. But, that didn't stop her from telling herself that it was still _her_ that did those things. Blaming it on the fact that she didn't know what she was, was a cop out to her.

But now, she had things to be happy for.

Like right now; she and Lauren laid wrapped up together in bed after an hour of passion. Bo should've been getting rest, so she'd be ready for tomorrow's battle. But she couldn't. One, she was worried about losing. And two, she couldn't take her eyes off Lauren right now. The way she looked when she was sleeping was like medicine to her.

Bo ran a hand over her bare shoulder. This could be the last time she got to do this. She hated to even contemplate that. But it was a fact. Anything could happen tomorrow. It could be the last tomorrow they ever have.

Suddenly, Lauren opened her eyes. "You should be sleeping"

"Tried; can't" Bo's reply was simple, and she gave it while averting her eyes to the ceiling.

Lauren could see something was bothering her; which was surprising, since they'd just had a very good time connecting with each other. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" she rolled onto her side, facing her.

Bo didn't take her eyes off the roof. "Just wondering what I want written on my tombstone-" she felt Lauren hit her arm playfully. Telling her to knock it off. "I know, a bit morbid of me; wasn't it? But, I dunno what else to think. Tomorrow could be the end, for all of us" her fear was beginning to sink in.

Taking a breath, Lauren thought of her reply. Clearly, Bo needed a few words of motivation. This was a frequent thing she did. "Bo, look at me. Please?" she waited for her to oblige. And she did, but took Lauren's hand and held it close to her chest as she did. "I know you're worried about tomorrow-"

" _Terrified_ , would be the more accurate term" Bo interrupted her.

"Worried, scared, terrified; they all mean the same thing…" Lauren said. "… And I'm not saying you shouldn't feel that way; because you should. We all should. We're going up against a being that's been around since the beginning of time. Of course, we're scared!" she agreed with her.

Bo frowned at her, "I hope you're going somewhere with this" this didn't sound like it was heading in a positive direction.

"I'm trying to say; however scared you feel…" Lauren took her free hand, cupping Bo's cheek. "… You're not alone in this. We're all here for you. And if tomorrow _is_ our last day; then at least we'll go out fighting. If we go down; we go down together. Okay?"

Bo hoped it wouldn't come to that, but she was glad that she had this kind of support behind her while she went up against this evil. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she was confident she could win as long as she had her family behind her. "Okay" she welcomed a kiss from her.

If tomorrow was her last day; she'd spent her final hours the right way.

With the person she loved.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. If anyone has got any requests for this story, by all means leave them in a review or in a PM. This one is easier to update, while I finish my other stories. Thanks again!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Sorry for the mistake I made in Chapter 40. I don't rewatch any of the episodes when I write these chapters. So I honestly thought Faented Love was episode 17 in Season 2. But it wasn't, so my bad. I haven amended that now, so there shouldn't be anymore confusion.**

 **This chapter comes from a request by a Guest. And since they asked for two specific episodes, that happen to be back to back in the show; I just thought I'd give you the first as one Part, and the second requested episode from the Guest as the second Part.**

 **Hope that made sense to you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Bruised - Part 1 (4x13)**

 **The Dal**

Bo was in such a fragile state of mind. She'd just been ambushed by Massimo, someone who she thought was nothing more than a powerless Human. But apparently, he'd ingested the last Una Men's seed. And he had the knowledge of all of them, even though they were dead. And not just that; he had the ability to acquire the powers of any Fae he killed.

And as of five minutes ago, he had the power of Foresight. Because Rainer was dead, laying with his neck snapped a few feet from where Bo was crouched. The pain in her body, was out of this world. And as much as she'd love to take a time out, she couldn't. Because Massimo revealed that he had Lauren captive.

No matter what she felt for Rainer; her heart sank when Massimo expressed his desire to kill her. All she was thinking, was what if she got their too late? What if he killed Lauren? That wasn't happening, so Bo fought through her pain, and pushed herself up onto her feet.

"Bo, you can't leave; you can barely walk!" Trick came to her side, holding her still. He figured she had a few fractured bones, maybe something worse. She needed to take the time to heal. "Besides, you don't even know where Massimo's holding her" he meant Lauren.

That was the funny thing though; Bo didn't feel like she needed to be told. "I don't need to know; I'll find her…" she limped closer to the door, but Trick tried to stop her. Telling her to stay put. "… NO!" She shouted. "I've already messed up enough Trick! Everything that's happened in the last few weeks is because of me. Hale's death-"

" _Wasn't_ your fault!" He finished for her.

Bo sighed, shaking her head while holding her side. "You can say that as much as you want Trick, but it is. _I_ was the one who freed Rainer from that train, _I_ was the one who pissed off Massimo. He wants revenge _because_ of me! I won't let Lauren die because of me too" she wasn't going to let it happen.

End of discussion.

"You can't beat him in your state" he saw how hurt she was, there was no way she'd come out alive.

"I don't need to beat him; I just need to get Lauren far away from him. Whatever happens to me after that, is _my_ problem. No one else's. She's the only thing that matters right now" Bo tried to straighten her posture, but it hurt to even do that. She stepped forward, still holding her side as she left the bar.

 **Dark Fae Compound – Archive Room**

Lauren was having a shitty day as it was, then out of nowhere; Evony's wayward son just had to go and take her hostage. She didn't know what he had to gain from taking her though, she wasn't Fae, and it wasn't like she and Bo were together. So, she wasn't any good as leverage. Why bother even taking the time to hold her here? "Did you actually want something? Because I'm sure I could find something better to be doing on a Thursday" she sat on the floor, shackled.

Massimo heard voices in his head, of the dead Fae he'd stolen his new abilities from. They called to him. It was agonising. "I see it!" He told her. "I see everything!" He cackled, turning to her. "I can tell you how you die, do you wanna know?"

"I think I'd rather have it be a surprise, but thanks" Lauren wasn't going to entertain him. She focused her attention to her cuffs, thanks to Kenzi she knew how to pick a lock in record time. Maybe not as fast Kenzi herself, but she was pretty good. She just needed a little more time.

He bent down to her eye level, "I promise you, it'll be _magnificent_!" He saw everything thanks to Rainer's foresight. "You wanna know the kicker? Your beloved Bo, is gonna watch the whole thing; screaming, crying, calling your name, over and over again!" He laughed.

Lauren's face fell, "You're lying"

"Am I?" He replied. "That'd be a no! See, I know exactly what's gonna happen. Thanks to Rainer's foresight…" he watched her become shocked. Actually, she looked sad. "… Wait, I thought you'd be pleased. I mean, you never really wanted him around. You love Bo. And to see her with him; killed you, didn't it?" He knew it did.

She turned away, wondering how Bo felt right now. She knew what she was going through, since the same thing happened with her and Nadia. "Whatever I felt; didn't matter. I just wanted her to be happy"

He made a face, disgusted by her answer. "Ughh! That's pathetic! Come on, can't you come up with a better response than that? Lauren, I just did you a _massive_ favour!" He knelt closer to her. "I removed Rainer from the playing field, now you'll have Bo all to yourself. I mean, Dyson's still around but; I don't think you have to worry about him. Since she doesn't love him anymore and all"

"So this was your plan?" Lauren asked with a laugh. "You get rid of Rainer as a favour, so Bo can grow to hate me? What kind of plan is that? You know, for someone who people know as the all knowing Druid; you're not too bright. You wanna know what I see?" She got close to his face.

He nodded, eyes twitching. "Yeah"

"I see a spoilt little boy; unloved by his Mommy!" She laughed at him.

And with that, he smacked her across the face. Causing her to have a red mark on her cheek. "After this, my Mommy will love me. And once I kill Bo and take her powers, then she'll have no choice. I'll be able to _make_ her love me. I'll never go unloved again" he was looking forward to that.

"You'll never get close enough to Bo to get her powers!" Lauren shouted in his face, "She's too smart for you" she was confident about that.

He smirked, "Oh, I'm not so sure about that. See, I've always found; the way to a Woman is through her heart. In fact, I don't think we have to wait long for Bo's arrival. And by _long_ , I mean she's right outside…" he watched her turn scared. "… Five, four, three, two, one!" He got up and spun around, watching Bo walk through the door.

Lauren tried to get up, but he kicked her in her stomach. She fell to her side, seeing her friend walk forward. "Bo, get outta here!" That kick really hurt. "He's gonna kill you!"

Bo saw Lauren laying on the ground, that enraged her. "He's gonna _try_ …" she tried to get her focus back. Her side was a little better, but the only food she had on the way was a passing pizza delivery guy. He wasn't the best. But she'd take what she could get. "… I'm the one you want; just let her go" she was ready to trade herself.

Massimo smiled wickedly. "And let her miss what I'm about to do to you?" He shook his head. "Oh no, I want her to have a front row seat to this show! I'm not gonna beat you to death; just enough so that when I move onto Lauren, there'll be nothing you can do about it. You're gonna watch her die, just like I foresaw" he began to approach her.

In the next the few minutes, Bo and Massimo fought. But every strike she delivered went unnoticed because he foresaw each hit coming. Where she got none in, he got tons in. By the time she'd worn herself out, she was on her knees. Coughing blood, as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Feeling bored, Massimo left her there while he grabbed Lauren by her hair. Lifting her up high, "Now, that's what I call a show!" He loved every minute of this. "You know, I've seen this play out in my head already; but I'm never one to resist an encore. It pains me to do this Lauren, really. I respected the hell outta you. We're basically equals in intellect. And out of respect for that; I'm gonna grant you a few last words. Whenever you're ready" he let her talk.

"Bo…" Lauren looked at the love of her life, bruised and beaten. "… I lo-" before she could finish her words, Massimo snapped her neck.

"NO!" Bo screamed, not believing he did that.

And as he did, he felt his mind become plagued with all of Lauren's knowledge. "WOW!" He dropped her dead body to the floor. Touching his head. "I thought the seed only allowed me to absorb _Fae_ powers; but I can also absorb the intellect of Humans too. Now, that's a neat trick! Don't you think?"

Bo was frozen, she just watched the person she loved get executed in front of her. This wasn't fair, Lauren didn't do anything. Hale didn't do anything. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so damn selfish! How many people had to die for her to learn her lesson?

Massimo finished laughing, that was fun but now he had to kill Bo. And take her powers so he could will his Mother to love him. "And then there was one…" he trotted over to her, grabbing her chin and lifting her up. "… What? No come back? No threats?" As he looked into her eyes, he saw a damaged woman. "Well, well! I've broken you, haven't I?" He got no answer.

He decided to throw her onto the nearest table. "Choking you, seems like a waste. So, how about; decapitation?" He lifted a sword from one of the relic shelves.

"Sounds good to me!" Kenzi appeared out of nowhere, whipping her katana around and within one swift motion; sliced Massimo's head right off. "That's for Hale, and Lauren" she and Dyson watched everything from the security room down the hall. They were too late to save her.

Dyson helped Bo sit up on the table. "Bo?" He got no reply from her, "Bo? Can you hear me?" He moved a piece of hair away from her bruised face. But she still didn't answer him. He turned to Kenzi, "I dunno what else to do" he sighed.

Kenzi knew what she was going through, all to well. She followed Bo's frozen gaze, and it landed firmly on Lauren's dead body that laid a few feet away. "There's nothing we _can_ do…" she placed Bo's hair behind her ears, getting out of the way. "… She needs time to deal with her loss. I was the same way, after Hale" she was getting better saying his name now.

Especially since she got closure by killing her fiancée's murderer.

Suddenly, Tamsin appeared. Her Valkyrie face showing. She looked to her right, seeing Lauren's body on the floor. She heard a calling come from somewhere, so she followed it. And it brought her directly here. She never thought of Lauren as a Warrior, but she could sense it.

"The Sinvat's closed…" it must've happened when Lauren died. She wasn't even going to contemplate how. "… Now I have to take her" she told them while looking at Lauren.

"Take her where?!" Dyson asked.

"Valhalla…" Tamsin replied. "… She's earned her place there. I'm sorry" she bent down, ready to take her.

That's when Bo snapped out of her grief. "NO! Don't touch her!" She yelled. Her eyes were bright blue, she didn't want anyone touching her. "She's not going anywhere!" She wobbled over to them, falling to her knees once more and gathering Lauren into her arms. "She belongs with me" she whispered, holding her close.

Kenzi and Dyson joined them, "Bo?" She knelt down next to her friend, knowing how she was feeling. "I know you feel like you can't breathe right now, and like your heart's been ripped out. But, she's gone. You can't bring her back; you're too weak" she could tell.

"Then I'll feed!" Bo said. "Someone give me their chi!" She looked at her friends.

Dyson touched her shoulder. "Bo, the amount you'd need to bring her back; would kill us. You'd need all of us to make it work" he was hoping that even though it was Lauren who died; she wouldn't want to kill the rest of her friends.

Tamsin had to interject, "Besides, her soul's been marked for Valhalla. Bringing her back won't work; my Mistress is the only one who can do that. And if she does, it means Lauren will have to _stay_ in Valhalla; forever" she said.

"Has anyone ever resurrected a soul from Valhalla?" Kenzi wondered. Having an idea.

"Once, but it wasn't easy" Tamsin answered. Wondering what she was thinking.

Kenzi didn't care about that. "Doesn't have to be easy; just has to be possible…" And thanks to Tamsin's answer, she knew it was. She touched her friend's shoulder, getting her attention. "… Bo, it's okay. Let Tamsin take her. I know you don't wanna let her go, but it might be the only way to get her _back_. Just trust me, okay?" She had a plan.

"I gotta go…" Tamsin waited for Bo to say goodbye, watching her whisper something in Lauren's ear. Hoping on some level, she'd hear her. Maybe she did. But when Bo refused to let her go, she gave Dyson a nod. And he held her back, with force. "… I'll make sure she's taken care of. I promise" she extended her wings, and wrapped them around her, then disappeared in a sparkling light.

Bo cried into Dyson's arms, feeling like her entire world had just crumbled beneath her feet. This hurt her, so much. She only blamed herself. This's what happened when she toyed with fate. When would ever learn?

It was true what they said; you never know how much something means to you, until it was gone.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 -**_


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Next Part. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Bruised - Part 2 (5x01)**

 **Clubhouse – 1 Week Later**

That's how long it'd been.

One week.

Seven days.

Bo was inconsolable after Tamsin took Lauren's body away. She cried for all night and into the next day. Which Kenzi expected. After all, she did the same thing when Hale was taken from her. But what she didn't expect to see, was Bo falling at her feet apologising for not bringing Hale back when she asked.

She explained that she understood now, why Lauren was taken from her. It was because Bo refused Kenzi's plea to save him. But Kenzi didn't agree. The universe wasn't punishing her for not bringing Hale back. She knew if Bo had taken chi from her and given it to him, then Kenzi herself would've died.

Even though it was something she was willing to do for him, it wouldn't have been the right thing. It wasn't something she was holding against Bo. But Bo was in her phase of denial, and blame. It was probably better to blame herself for Lauren's death than anyone else. And maybe in some way, it was. But right now, none of that mattered. All that mattered, was bringing Lauren back.

And in order to do that, they needed to second Hell shoe. Dyson was hot on its trail, having given it to his old Shifter friend centuries ago. He had a few leads, so told his friends to let him handle it. So, they did.

In the meantime, Bo tried to get any information out of Tamsin that she could about what happened to Lauren after she was taken to Valhalla. But, Tamsin wasn't allowed to tell her. A concept that was lost on Bo, if her incessant hounding was any indication. "Bo, I told you; I'm not allowed to say anything about what happens when I go up there" she was just trying to eat her cereal.

"Liar!" Bo had gotten very shifty since everything happened. "Lauren hates me, doesn't she? That's why you won't tell me anything; because she hates me!" She turned around and ran a hand through her hair, which hurt her bruises.

Since returning home from that awful night, Bo hadn't healed herself. She didn't feel like it, she hadn't even fed. Well, only a little. But not enough to heal. Which, wasn't much at all.

"I think you're losing it" Tamsin said.

Bo turned to her with a scowl, she couldn't disagree with her. "You're not gonna tell me anything, are you?" She got a shake of the head from Tamsin. "You know, you keep saying you wanna be apart of this _'Family'_ of ours; but in order to do that, you need to follow the rules. And we don't keep secrets!"

Kenzi walked in at that second, hearing the tiff. "Actually, that couldn't be further from the truth Bo-Bo. But, we've all moved passed that now. I hope…" she didn't want a repeat. "… I know you wanna find out how Lauren's doing, but Tamsin _physically_ can't tell you. So, stop bugging her"

"I just wanna know if she's okay" Bo sighed, calming down.

Tamsin decided to throw her a bone. She wasn't allowed to divulge any details about Valhalla or what went on there. But she could tell her one simple thing about someone who resided there. "She is…" she watched Bo's face change. It looked like hope. "… Swear" she crossed her fingers.

Funnily, that made Bo feel better. "Thank you…" she went to move the wrong way, and ended up pulling her wound on her shoulder, "… Damn it!"

Kenzi checked it, "Head upstairs; I'll grab the gauze and meet you there…" she tapped Bo's good arm, watching her walk off. She really wished Bo would go and heal, but she didn't want to push her before she was ready. "… And now that she's gone; is Lauren really doing okay?" She asked Tamsin.

"I swore didn't I?" Tamsin wouldn't do it if she was lying.

"I know it's hard not being able to tell her; and trust me, I get how much of a nag she's being. But, after what happened I suppose it's to be expected. Thank you though…" Kenzi smiled at her, "… For telling her about Lauren. It means a lot" she was grateful.

Kenzi grabbed the clean medical supplies from the living room, then ran upstairs.

 **Later**

All Bo had done since that fateful day, was lay awake at night; think about her lost love. And how much she'd let her down. She'd tried going to Lauren's Apartment, but it was in Dark Fae territory, and Evony was still mad about Massimo; so she forbid Bo from going there. Bo even tried to go past those rules, but Evony's men gave her a beating.

And that wasn't fun.

So all she had to remember Lauren, were some old clothes she'd left her when they dating and of course; her memories. They were Bo's lullaby most nights. They were the only thing that could get her to sleep. Suddenly, she heard her phone start to ring. She didn't want to answer it, but she had nothing better to do. So, she reached over to her table and grabbed it.

"Whoever this is, it better be good. I was in the middle of contemplating my life choices" she didn't bother to look at the name on the screen when she picked it up.

"Well, you might wanna put that on hold…" Dyson said. "… I got it Bo; I found the second Hell shoe" he knew those were the words she'd been dying to hear.

Bo rose from the bed, finally feeling a sense of relief. "I'll get the other one; meet me at the Dal in an hour" she hung up the phone, and went to her broken fireplace opposite her bed. She used to hide her fake passports there, but she hadn't needed them in five years. So, it became the perfect place to keep the Hell show she had.

Only, as she felt around in the dusty space; she didn't find it. There were only two people who knew it was here. "KENZI! TAMSIN!" She walked angrily to the stairs. "DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!" She wasn't playing around.

 **Downstairs**

Bo stood in front of the fireplace with her arms folded, waiting for her roommates to join her. And when they did, she gave them both the same look. Her arms were folded, as she waited for them to have a seat. "Alright; this'll go a lot quick if you just tell me who's got it"

"Got what?" Kenzi asked.

Wow, Bo bowed her head with a laugh. "Deflection Kenzi, really?" she stared at her. "Let's try this again! After I acquired the first Hell shoe from Dyson; I put it in a safe place. You both knew where that place was; now it's gone. So, who took it?" she asked again.

Looking at Tamsin, Kenzi got her answer. "Well, it certainly wasn't me. Why would I take the one thing you need to get Lauren back?" she'd been the only one spurring Bo on to find a way to Valhalla to save Lauren. "So, you wanna ask the question again?"

Bo turned her attention to Tamsin, who was just looking anywhere else. "I don't need to. I think I've got my answer…" she stepped forward. "… Where is it Tamsin?"

"Look, I know you want Lauren back…" Tamsin had to argue her case. "… Ughh! This would be so much easier if I could tell you why you can't go there!" stupid Valkyrie rules. "Trust me on this Bo; you don't wanna go up there. It won't end well; for you or Lauren" she was doing the right thing.

But to Bo, she was keeping her from the person she loved. She approached her with an angry stare. "I think we both know, I won't hurt you. I'm not that person. But, I can be. And I _will_ be, if you don't give me the shoe. You have five seconds before things get bad; what's it gonna be Tamsin?"

Even though Tamsin was older, and more experienced. She knew better than to get in the way of Bo and someone she loved. She saw the same thing when Kenzi was nabbed by the Kitsune. Bo was almost dying from her Dawning, but she still fought through it for her friend. So, Tamsin admitted defeat. "I gave it to Trick. He's the next in charge; it belongs to him"

"Not for long!" Bo ran back upstairs to change into some clothes.

Kenzi locked eyes with Tamsin; shaking her head in disappointment. "And you wonder why you're not trusted…" she sighed. "… How can anyone truly trust you, when you keep pulling this crap? You wanted a Family Tamsin, we gave you that. But you keep switching sides. Whose side are you on?"

"Kenz, I-" Tamsin couldn't even get a sentence out.

"Doesn't matter…" Kenzi didn't want to hear it. "… I suggest you do some soul searching while we're gone. Figure out where your loyalties lie" she turned around and went back upstairs to change. She was going with Bo.

 **The Dal - Later**

As soon as they arrived, Bo went to Trick and demanded he give her the shoe Tamsin gave him. He did so, reluctantly. "You don't want me using it either, do you?" she had a feeling. "Go ahead Trick, say what you're thinking" she was done being passive. Clearly, they didn't want her using the shoes.

Dyson decided to step in, "Bo, he doesn't mean any harm. We're just worried for your safety; I saw what happened to Flora when she put on those shoes. So did you. We don't want that happening to you too" that's all they were worried about.

"Difference between me and Flora, Dyson? She wasn't the true hero; I am. Every clue we've gotten since then, has said I'm the one who can control them. How about instead of doubting my capability, you have a little faith in me? It might do wonders for the sticks that're up both your asses!" she was growing irate.

Kenzi jumped in between them, "Whoa! To your corners people!" she spun around, giving her friend an incredulous look. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just sick of people getting in my way…" Bo was sorry, she just couldn't control herself without Lauren around. "… This's why I need her Kenz. Every second she's gone; my control's slipping away. And you guys don't wanna see me if I explode. Trust me"

"That won't happen Bo; because we're gonna get her back" Kenzi had faith in her.

Bo took a second to apologise to her friends. "I'm really sorry for what I said guys, I'm just a little lost right now" she bowed her head in shame.

Dyson touched her arm, "We know. And don't be sorry. You were right; we should have more faith in you. And starting now, we will. I swear. We both do, right Trick?" he looked at his former King.

Trick nodded, he'd realised how much of a grouch he'd been. He shouldn't have been holding Bo back from reaching her true potential. He should've been proud of her and helped her reach it. But after what he went through with her Mother, he was a little anxious. That stopped today. "Right…" he smiled at her. "… God speed"

Bo used Kenzi for support while she changed into the shoes. They felt awful, and smelt worse. But she could feel something happening to her. "Is the room spinning, or is it just me?" she closed her eyes, trying to breathe through it.

"Pretty sure it's just you babe…" Kenzi watched with Dyson and Trick. Suddenly, Bo opened her now blue eyes. Then, without warning; vanished. "… I really hope that was supposed to happen" she wished those things came with a manual.

 **Valhalla**

All Bo remembered, was seeing a bright light. Then suddenly, she was in the fanciest room she'd ever seen. It was shiny, and clean. Way better than the bar, no offense to Trick. She looked down, and she was still wearing the shoes. They _so_ didn't match her outfit. Tons of people passed by her, all cheery and chatty.

She was brought out of her haze, when she heard the ding of a bell. Following it, she saw a check in desk. This had to be the strangest hotel she'd ever been in. But, this had to be Valhalla. It was all Bo was thinking about when she put the shoes on. As far as she knew, that's how they worked. She walked up to the desk, tapping the bell.

A man came to her aid, asking if she had a reservation. "Uh, no. I don't believe I do. But it's cool, I'm just looking for someone. You don't happen to have Dr. Lauren Lewis staying here by any chance?" she asked him.

"Sorry, I'm not at liberty to share that information. If you don't have a reservation you'll have to take it up with our Mistress; Freya" he went to make a phone call, but Bo cut it off with her hand.

"That won't be necessary; I'll just be on my way…" Bo smiled, backing up and out of the way. The last thing she needed, was to be thrown out of this place before she found Lauren. The staff couldn't help her, so she had to rely on her wits. Closing her eyes, she focused on her love for Lauren. Hoping it would show her the way.

And it did.

Bo felt the urge to go to her right. She walked, and walked; until she came to the end of the corridor which led to a large elevator. It had a key car access, damn it! To her right, she saw an unattended maid's cart. Jackpot! She walked by it, lifting a key card from the pocket. Kenzi had taught her well.

Going back to the elevator; Bo swiped the key card against the lock and stepped right in before the maid came back to find her card missing. As the doors closed, she noticed the zillion buttons on each wall of the elevator. "… Oh, come on! Throw me a bone!" she groaned.

How was she supposed to know which floor Lauren was on? Unless, her inner Succubus did. Bo closed her eyes again, hovering her hand over each button; until finally, she sensed Lauren's energy. Opening her eyes, she read the button; it was floor 145. That was now her next stop. She pushed the button, facing the doors as she waited for it to stop.

After what felt like an hour of an elevator ride; the carriage finally stopped. The doors opened, and Bo hid behind the small wall, not knowing if anyone would be walking about. But thankfully, there was no one. The floor was dead. So, she kept following Lauren's energy. She took a left, a right, another left, and then finally went straight. She met a door, but was terrified to knock.

She took a few calming breaths.

They didn't help.

But she finally mustered up enough courage, and knocked on the door lightly. A female voice told her to come in, it was muffled by the thickness of the door. It could've been Lauren. Or it might not have been. Bo grabbed the doorknob, and turned it before pushing on the door lightly, opening it.

She entered the room, seeing the back of a blonde woman who stood by the window. Looking at what seemed like a fake view. How could there be view of the sky here? They were in a different dimension.

"I know you're just doing your job; but you can tell Freya I'm not interested" Lauren's voice hadn't changed after death.

And it made Bo smile to hear it. It might've only been a week on her time; but it felt like forever in her mind. She glanced around the room; Lauren had a good set up here. Big TV, Room Service, Queen sized bed. It might be hard convincing her to leave. "And here I thought Valhalla was all, half naked Valkyries and maybe a dragon or two"

Hearing the familiar voice, Lauren turned around ever so slowly. She couldn't believe who she was seeing. "Okay, they said that wine was strong but; I never imagined I'd be having vivid hallucinations" she had to believe it wasn't real. There was no way Bo was here.

Bo reached for the bottle of wine that was left on the table, and took a swig. "Wow, for a mythical realm fit for Warriors you'd think they'd serve wine that tasted a little less cheap!" she put it down, it was horrible.

"Am I dreaming?" Lauren asked.

"Why don't you get over here and find out?" Bo opened her arms, waiting. And Lauren didn't disappoint. Especially when she rushed over to her, jumping into her arms. Bo had almost forgotten what it was like to hold her. Now she had that back. "I missed you" she kissed her hard.

Lauren had been miserable since she arrived, but now her stay was looking up. "I can't believe you're here!" she held onto her, just being with her was enough. "But how? How did you get here? Did Tamsin bring you?" she'd seen her around a few times, but rarely spoke to her.

Bo shook her head, "No, she was no help…" she was still mad at Tamsin for trying to stop her from coming here. "… I found the second Hell shoe. They're the reason I'm here. And they're also our ticket outta here. So, let's go!" she pulled Lauren to the door, but she pulled back.

"Bo, the Hell shoes only permit _one_ person to travel through Realms. I can't go with you, as much as I'd love to" Lauren said.

This wasn't supposed to be happening, Bo went through all this to get the shoes to come here and save her. "Then how am I supposed to take you home?" by the look on Lauren's face, Bo could tell that was her way of saying; there was no _how_. "No…" She shook her head. "… No! Lauren, you're not meant to be here. You belong with me, back home"

"Actually, I think you'll find she belongs with _me_..." They were interrupted by a tall blonde woman, who was very pretty but couldn't be for much longer because Bo hated her. She walked into Lauren's room with two other blonde women backing her. "… Lauren, your constant refusals wound me" she faked heartache.

Lauren rolled her eyes, this had been going on for a week now. Freya took a liking to her when she first showed up, since then she'd been inviting Lauren to dinners, lunches, any kind of date she could think of. Except Lauren wasn't interested. "That's the point of a rejection! It makes you feel shitty so you don't try again!"

Freya laughed, stepping forward. "Luckily for you, I'm not easily beaten. And I _always_ get what I want…" she looked at Bo. "… Why is there a Succubus in my realm?" she asked her posse, but they couldn't answer her. "You!" she pointed at her. "Why're you in my realm?"

Bo tried not to punch her in fear of starting a war, so she answered her question instead. "My name's Bo Dennis; I'm here for Lauren. Her death wasn't meant to happen. I'm here to fix it" that was the god's honest truth.

"Where've I heard that name?" Freya frowned, snapping her fingers. "Ah yes! The Unaligned Succubus. Well, I should say _former_ Unaligned Succubus. Talk of your pledge to the Dark spread through the realms. It was the juiciest gossip I'd heard all century" She chuckled.

"Uh, thanks; I guess" Bo didn't know how to answer.

Freya shook her head, "No, you don't guess anything. You say you came here to fix the terms of Lauren's death, but I say there's nothing to fix. And in Valhalla, I'm Judge, Jury, and Executioner. She died on Earth, and is now rewarded in Valhalla. It's quite simple really" she didn't see why it was so hard for people to understand.

"Well, I'm wearing the Helskor; and I say she's coming with me!" Bo took Lauren's hand, making a move to pull her but Freya had frozen them in place. Bo especially.

Circling them, Freya stepped closer to Lauren. "Never in my glorious afterlife, have I found myself so taken by a Human. But you, Lauren Lewis; are a special case. I am offering you everything here, the possibilities are endless…" she could see Lauren was worried about what Bo was thinking. "… Oh, don't worry, she can't hear us. She's frozen. If only she stayed that way"

Lauren admitted defeat, "Look, I'll stay; okay?" she was willing if it meant Bo went unharmed. "Just let Bo go. She came here with good intentions; that's gotta count for something. Right?"

"You'd think…" Freya laughed. "… But I accept your proposal!" she stood in front of Bo, hovering a hand over her face. Unfreezing her. "Looks like it's your lucky day Succubus, Lauren here has agreed to stay so long as you go unharmed. Seems fair to me"

Bo turned to Lauren. "When're you gonna stop saving me?" she couldn't believe she'd done it again.

Smiling, Lauren let go of her hand. "When _you_ stop needing to be saved…" she stood next to Freya, trying to keep her tears at bay. "… Go home Bo. And know that I'm okay. Live your life"

But when Bo went to stop them; she was held back by Freya's Barbie dolls. "None of it matters without you!" she was losing here. Again. She had to think of something quick. Only, the thing she thought of wasn't just stupid, it was _really_ stupid! "I challenge you to a fight!"

The Fae were very strict about their customs, and Bo knew that challenging one of her kind to a fight; was considered mandatory. Because they weren't allowed to refuse.

Freya stood still, processing what she just said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You heard me!" Bo brushed off her guards. "I challenge you to a fight…" she repeated, "… First one to draw blood wins. If I win, you release Lauren to me; you let us leave here, unharmed. And if you win; you can send my soul anywhere you like. Even the far depths of Hell"

Smirking, Freya turned to face her. "Well, well. I haven't been challenged to a fight in over four decades. One of my guests got cocky; you know what happened to him?" she waited for Bo to shake her head. "He lays the foundation of my pool house. But your terms, sound amazing. I accept!"

Lauren tried to get Bo to take it back. "Bo, you can't fight her!"

"I lost to Massimo; and it cost you your life…" Bo looked at her, "… I _will not_ , lose again. I'm gonna do whatever I have to do; to fix the damage I've caused. Because I love you" she finally said it

"I love you too, which's why I can't let you do this!" Lauren couldn't bear to watch it again.

Freya cleared her throat, "It doesn't matter what you want, honey…" she said. "… Bo offered, and I accepted. So, we're doing this. For the terms she stated, and if you do win; which is _highly_ unlikely. I promise to keep my word and set you both free. Bring Bo down to the ballroom in five" she tapped the shoulders of her guards.

 **Ballroom**

As they followed the guards to the ballroom, Bo realised what a stupid decision it was not to feed since her fight with Massimo. She thought she was being respectful since Lauren had just died. But now it was going to hurt her in this fight because she didn't have full strength. She kicked herself from the room to the ballroom.

But Lauren had a solution. While Freya's guards went to get things ready; she and Bo had a few minutes to themselves. "I really wish you'd stop doing stupid things, but you just wouldn't be you if you didn't…" She touched Bo's face, seeing her bruises. "… You wouldn't stand a chance even at full strength, but like this? You're a dead woman"

"Okay, I know your bedside manner is a little crappy; but that's not the kinda talk I need right now…" Bo said. "… How about a little support?" she asked.

"No, because I _don't_ support this!" Lauren argued with her, "But, the one perk of being dead?" she grabbed her face and kissed her. "Endless life force; take what you need" this was her only chance to survive.

And as weird as it sounded, Bo felt like she couldn't pull away. So, she kissed her, and continued to pull large amounts of chi which healed the wounds on her body as well as the bruises on her face. It was a miracle. "Holy shit!" she pulled away, finally. "That was incredible!" she breathed.

"Thanks…" Lauren heard Freya call for them. "… Now do me a favour? And try your hardest to win this fight. It's both of our lives on the line now" she kissed her again, wishing her luck before going to stand by Freya's guards.

Although it didn't seem possible; Freya had changed her outfit in the last five minutes. And her hair too. Seemed a little impossible to be honest. But, Bo needed to get her head back in the game. "Hope you spent your as much time praying for your life; as you did picking out your outfit" she smiled.

Freya laughed. "You do realise you're up against a two-thousand-year-old Valkyrie?" she knew this girl wasn't too bright. "I was made for War. This fight is nothing. Remember, the first one to bleed by the other's hands; loses. Let's go!" she held up her fists.

Lauren watched as they fought, she hated seeing Bo get hurt. But she wasn't bleeding yet, so that was an upside. That was, until Freya went for her nose. The easiest place to get blood. If she hit Bo's nose with enough force; then it'd break and the fight would be over.

But if anything, Bo had a renewed energy. She wasn't going to fail Lauren again. Not in this fight, or any fight she participated in, in her honour. Bo slid across the shiny ballroom floor; punching Freya's stomach hard enough to wind her. Then quickly, brought her fist up fast. It connected with her mouth, and the blood she spat out could've filled a bucket.

"Stay down bitch!" Bo held her hands up, triumphantly. She thought the victory was enough, but when she saw Freya spit a few teeth out; she couldn't help but laugh at her expense. "Oh, my bad!" she didn't know the strength of her own punch.

Watching it all unfold; Lauren ran to Bo and jumped in her arms. "Can we go home now?" she really wanted to see anything but this dank room.

Bo placed Lauren on her feet, watching as Freya's guards helped her up. "We had a deal; you said you'd honour it…" she stepped forward, shaking her hand. "… For what it's worth; I really didn't mean to knock your teeth out" she honestly didn't.

Freya spat out the last bit of blood. "You fought well, and most importantly; with honour. Shame though; we could've had a lot of fun…" she winked at Lauren, who just hid behind Bo. "… A deal's a deal. I'll return you home. But, I wouldn't make this a habit. There're certain deities who'd love to have your soul" she looked directly at Bo.

She really wanted to ask who, but Bo wanted to go home more. She held onto Lauren, smiling at her. "Ready to blow this joint?"

Lauren kissed her again, "Hell yes!"

Freya watched them continue to embrace each other in a fit of laughs, it was nauseating. So, she rose her hand; and sent them back to where they came from.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, the end of two wonderful chapters. Hope you all liked it, and more importantly; I hope the person that requested it was happy too. Leave me your thoughts. Thanks.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** **I know I haven't updated this one in a while, and now that I haven't got any main stories going on I've got the time. So, if any of you have any requests that you'd like to see on here; then please do PM me or leave it in a review.**

 **This lovely chapter was requested by Dark Avenger874. Hope I did it justice. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 45:** **Chance (1x07)**

 **The Dal**

When Bo thought it would be a good idea to tag along to Kenzi's psychic scam, she didn't think she'd run into Dyson and Hale afterwards. Was it the universe playing tricks on her? Or was it karma, for all the bad things she'd done in her life? Yes, things with Dyson had got a little better. They'd even come to an agreement regarding her need to heal. It was just harmless fun.

But that's what it started out as in the beginning. And look what happened there. On some level, she knew it wasn't a bad idea. Made worse, by her growing feelings for Lauren. The only time she ever saw her was when she had to have her weekly shots to calm her hunger. Normally, she'd do anything to get out of a Doctor's appointment. But every week, she looked forward to that time of day when she got to see her.

Did that make her smitten?

She remembered feeling this way for Dyson when she first started hanging out with him, only it was different. To be honest, ever since Dyson rejected her so harshly; she couldn't feel the same as she did back then. But Lauren, was something else. She was kind, smart, funny, loyal. And she never questioned Bo's actions like Dyson did.

He was always trying to stop her from doing things. Like when she'd pick up a weird case, or when she'd go after a new Foe who turned out to be Fae. No, she didn't know everything about the Fae and what kind of species there were. But, she was new at this. It would take time for her to learn. And it was something she wanted to learn by herself. Even if it resulted badly, it was her mistake.

Whereas Lauren, would be weary of her decisions. But ultimately, she knew Bo could make up her own mind. So, she'd wish her luck and hope for the best. Bo appreciated that faith. That kind of friendship was lost on Dyson.

Bo fought such an inner struggle; she liked Dyson, and she liked Lauren. But Dyson had hurt her once already, and Lauren hadn't. What was to stop him from hurting her again? Was there even a point to pursuing anything with Lauren? She was Human, and she worked for the Ash. The very man that hated her. What kind of future would they have?

Such a tough decision.

Wanting to get out of her own head, she'd texted Lauren this morning and asked her to meet her for a drink at the Dal after she finished work. But what she didn't count on, was Dyson and Hale tagging along and now she was stuck trying to diffuse an already explosive situation between a Fae and a Human who clearly hated each other.

"Look, shots!" She exclaimed, sitting between them and handing them one each. "Everyone loves shots!" She finished hers, but they hadn't touched theirs. Then she heard something about questioning fealty, while she was in the middle of drinking another. "I'm not really sure what that is, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't questioning it" she decided to stick up for her.

But Lauren didn't care for it. "Thanks Bo, but I can't speak for myself"

Dyson just laughed, "I'm surprised the Ash even lets you" he couldn't have been more of a dick if he tried.

And after that disrespectful comment, Lauren was done. "You know what, this's has been fun and all; but I think I'm gonna go. Here Dyson, why don't you have this?" She went to hand Dyson her shot glass full of tequila, but instead poured it in his lap. "Oops, how clumsy of me. Feel free to rat me out to my Master" she put the glass on the table, and walked out the door.

Bo got up, "You're such an asshole! You deserved way worse than that!" She wasn't even going to bother helping him. "Lauren, wait!" She ran after her.

 **Alley**

When Bo got outside, Lauren was already half way to her car. "Lauren? Please stop!" She finally got to her, "I'm sorry, about Dyson. Just don't listen to him, that's what I do. It's actually kinda easy with the help of a few shots" she gave her a smile.

But Lauren wasn't finding it funny. "This's all some big joke to you, isn't it? Well it's not to me!" she took a breath. "Look Bo, I know you probably didn't mean for that to happen. But, if it's not Dyson who has a problem with me, it's Kenzi. I can't win with your friends. And I'm sick of trying" she just couldn't do it anymore.

Bo's smile faded, "So, what're you saying?"

"I'm sorry, but I just think we should go back to having a Doctor/Patient relationship. Trying to be your friend is just too hard…" Lauren sighed. "… Normally, I'm thick skinned. I've been working for the Fae long enough. I know how to take things on the chin. I thought it'd be different with you, but I'm still the one who ends up hurt. I'll see you next week for your appointment" she turned around and walked to her car.

"Lauren, don't go!" Bo shouted, but Lauren never turned back.

She couldn't even attempt to run after her agin, because within a couple of minutes; Lauren was in her car and drove off. She couldn't believe that happened. And the hurt in her eyes, was enough to make Bo feel like absolute shit. How could she have let this happen?

 **Inside**

Walking back into the bar, Bo was met with Dyson's pompous face. He held two pints of beer, inviting her for a game of pool. She took the offered beer, and threw it straight in his face. All eyes were on them, as she poured what remained over his head. Then handed him back the glass. "If it wasn't clear before; you're an asshole!" She grabbed her jacket and keys.

"Bo?! What the hell?" Kenzi came to calm her down, but Bo was in no mood to talk. "Hey? What'd I do?" She was lost.

Bo raised a hand, not wanting to talk. "Seriously Kenz, you don't wanna be around me right now. Trust me. Catch a ride home with Hale, I've got something I've gotta do" she turned around and left again.

Kenzi looked back to Dyson who was drying himself off with the help of his Partner. She was completely dumbfounded as to what just happened. She threw a drink at Dyson, and also gave her the cold shoulder when she tried to see what was wrong. Did she do something wrong? Funny how it only seemed to happen after Lauren left. Clearly Bo wasn't happy. All she knew, was she was getting a ride home with Hale tonight.

 **Light Fae Compound – Lauren's Lab**

After such a humiliating night, Lauren should've gone home. But, she realised she left some things in her office and she had to get them before she went home. So, she let herself right into her lab. Then went straight for her office after turning the lights on. She wanted to get her things and go, but she needed to take a minute right now. So, she plopped herself down on her desk chair.

And quietly lifted a small bottle of vodka from her bottom desk drawer. She only kept it there for times like this. But if anyone asked, it was for cuts and scrapes. She took a swig, contemplating what she just told Bo. A part of her didn't mean what she said, not the part where she didn't want to be friends with Bo. If anything, she wanted to be so much more than that.

But the part where she said she was sick of having to try so hard, that was all true. She knew she came off as a little cold and distant. But that wasn't her fault. Being owned by the Fae for five years had made her that way. Although, Kenzi wasn't even giving her a chance to prove herself. Probably because she was set on Team Dyson.

And Dyson himself, hated her because she was Human. And probably because he knew that Bo valued her more than him. And that was hurtful to his ego.

Suddenly, she heard a noise come from the main doors of the clinic. "Who's there?" She was ready to push the silent alarm. "Show yourself, or I'll have the guards here within seconds!" That was her only warning.

Bo came out with her hands up, "It's just me!" She revealed herself with a smile. "I promise, I come in peace!"

Lauren relaxed, "Bo, what're you doing here? I already said everything I had to say. Please, just go back to the Dal with your friends" she got up and started to look for the files she came here for. Her moment of peace was over. She just wanted this night to end.

"You're my friend too!" Bo replied. "Even if you don't wanna be. Besides, you said Doctor/Patient relationship. I believe, _this's_ your Clinic. The perfect place for _said_ relationship…" she got a scowl from her. "… Okay, look; I just couldn't let you leave without explaining myself" she had to do it.

"There's nothing to explain!" Lauren ruffled through her filing cabinet. "Your friends hate me. To be honest, I'm not truly fond of them either. But I put up with all their name calling, because my friendship with you was worth it. But after tonight, I'm starting to rethink my decision" she finally found the file she was looking for.

Bo couldn't help but be a little hurt by that. "So, that's it? You're just never gonna be friends with me again?" She asked the question, but Lauren didn't look at her to give her an answer. "Who cares what everyone else thinks. I sure as hell don't! I decide who I'm friends with, not them. What I feel is what matters"

Hearing that, Lauren lifted her head. "And what _do_ you feel Bo?" All she got was a stammer. "That's what I thought. Tell you what? When you do decide how you feel, mail it to me!" She picked up the files and began walking out of the office.

Bo didn't know why it was so hard for her to say the words. "Jesus, you're so stubborn!" She walked after her, "Anyone ever tell you that?" She got no answer, just kept watching her walk away. "I LIKE YOU!" she yelled.

That was enough to make Lauren halt her steps. She didn't think she'd hear those words from Bo's mouth. At least not with Dyson and Kenzi in her ear. "As a friend?" She turned to face her.

Laughing, Bo just bowed her head. This wasn't going to be easy. "This's about so much more than being your friend, Lauren. From the _second_ I met you, I knew you were different. Leaving aside, the fact that I used you to try to escape…" she didn't want to go into that. "… I felt a connection to you"

"When we touched?" Lauren remembered that day like it was yesterday, it was like no other.

Bo nodded. "I knew from that moment, I could trust you. And sure, we can be friends. We could be the bestest friends ever, but; I get the sense that's not what you really want" she took steps closer to her.

"What makes you think that?" Lauren asked.

Finally standing before her, Bo answered; "Because it's not what I want either…" she reached her hand up, touching her face. "… Kenzi's my best friend. And I love her. But, as far as my love life goes? She doesn't get a say. And Dyson? Well, he already blew his chance with me. All _I'm_ asking for, is a chance with _you_. What'd you say?"

As Lauren looked into her eyes, she could tell Bo was sincere. And the fact that she came here, and tried so hard to make amends, spoke volumes. "I say…" she dropped the file on the floor, not caring where it landed. Then brought Bo into the softest kiss ever. "… I'm all for giving people chances"

As far as first kisses go, that was one for Bo's scrap book. And right now, she was so glad she made the decision to chase Lauren over here. Stalker style. Because now she had a chance, and she wasn't going to blow it.

Not on her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought. And also any requests, should you have any.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Here's a short one. Some of you have asked for a rewrite of this one. So, this's my rendition. Hope it's a good read.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **46: Never Give Up - 5x12**

 **Clubhouse**

The day had been long, tiring, emotional, tragic; basically, all around shit. Bo thought once she and Lauren got back together, that things would be better this time around. Different, even. And when Lauren found a way to make herself Fae, Bo finally thought there was nothing holding them back. Not that she ever thought that before. She fell in love with Lauren as a human. Being Fae made no difference to her.

Of course, it made things easier. They didn't have to worry about losing each other in years to come. But like all good things, it had to come to and end sooner or later. Last night was great, they had some fun in the shower, which would've led to an even better sleepover but they ended up getting into a disagreement. Over Bo's Father, of all people.

She felt like he was constantly out to ruin her life. And when she found out that Lauren only completed her serum thanks to Jack's input, she was a little pissed off. She couldn't help but think that he was doing it to hurt her. He knew going after Lauren would rattle her cage. He couldn't get to Kenzi, Dyson never came near him, Tamsin had already served him and Trick was protected at the Dal.

Lauren was the only one he had constant access to. But of course, when Bo tried to talk to her about it; Lauren got defensive. Thinking Bo didn't trust her to take care of herself. And that wasn't the case. Bo knew Lauren was strong; she was the strongest person she'd ever met. But _she_ also wanted to be the one to protect her too.

Was that so bad? To want to protect the Woman she loved?

Their night ended badly, with both of them sleeping separately. Though it was Bo's bed and house, she told Lauren to stay in her room while she took the couch. Made sense since she was the one who started the argument. By the time Bo woke up in the morning, Lauren had dressed for work and vanished.

Which then led to another fight at her lab. But all the pissed off feelings, and anger, made no difference when Bo saw that Lauren had been taken. And strangely, Jack had nothing to do with it this time. She'd spent all that time worrying about his intentions for Lauren when really, she should've been watching Zee.

With no one in her corner, Zee felt the only way she could get Bo to listen to her; was to inhabit Lauren's body. It was he perfect vessel. Bo would never hurt Lauren in a million years, even if a demon possessed her, trying to obliterate world, and the only way to stop it was to kill her Girlfriend; Bo wouldn't do it.

She'd choose Lauren over the world ten times over.

Bo stood, looking straight at her Girlfriend; who had a fiendish smirk in her face. "Out of everyone on this planet, you chose her. Smart, Zee. But not amusing, so release her now!" She wasn't playing.

"Or what, Bo?" Zee challenged her. "We both know you won't hurt me, as long I'm wearing your Girlfriend's meat suit!"

This was going to haunt her forever, but Bo had to make Zee think otherwise. She got to her, and grabbed her throat. She knew it was Lauren's body, and that's why she hated herself for even laying hands on her. "You sure about that?!" She squeezed tight. "Let Lauren go, now! Don't make me do this!"

Zee held up her hands, coughing. "I didn't do this to be a bitch!" She pushed Bo off of her, but felt the bruising on her neck. Stupid Human bodies. "You better hope she forgives you for that" she rubbed her neck.

"You obviously did this to get my attention. You've got it. Just tell me what you want" Bo also saw the bruising on her Girlfriend's neck, it brought tears to her eyes knowing she was the cause.

"I want you to _listen_!" Zee yelled. "I am your only hope against your Father. See, you might think he's nice as pie now, but soon enough he'll show you his true nature. And when he does, you'll be wishing you'd listened to me"

Bo got it now, Zee just wanted to help her with Jack. "You know you could've come to me in your other body to tell me this!" That annoyed her.

Zee rolled her eyes, "Would you've listened?" She saw Bo's face, that was a no. "Didn't think so. Look, no matter what he says; you can't trust him. Hell, you shouldn't even trust me! We're a family of traitors, always have been"

"So why should I trust you now?" Bo had a point in asking.

"Because, I have no other cards left in my deck. That's why we're here…" Zee turned around, showing her a iron hatch on the floor. "… It's been fun up here, but I think it's time I go back to Myth. For what it's worth, I never meant to do you or your friends any harm. I just wanted my brother gone"

Bo stepped forward, not knowing what was going to happen. "I want him gone too"

"Is this what it's come to now, Wife?" Hera walked in from behind them. Looking good as new. "Seriously? Of all the humans, you choose the weak one?" He saw her wearing Lauren's face.

"Hey? She's far from weak!" Bo defended her Girlfriend. She watched them argue for ages about staying to rule over the city, but Zee convinced him to drop that dream. It was over for them. "Wait! You're not taking her body with you!" She tried to stop them.

Hera laughed at her, "You really don't know your history, do you? Seriously, read a book!" He got ready, standing by the hatch.

Zee held out her hand for Bo to take, "Myth, is a realm of spirits and energy. Once we pass through, Lauren's body will fall safely into your arms. No harm, no foul"

"I think possessing her body _without_ consent, counts as a pretty big foul!" Bo said.

"Semantics!" Zee waved a hand. "Body snatching, aside; I want you to know, I _am_ proud to call you my niece. None of my children had half the integrity and sense of loyalty you have. It's hard to believe you came from someone like Jack. But, don't let him use that against you. He's good at it. You don't need to be _like_ him, to beat him" she told her.

Bo frowned, "Then who do I need to be?"

Zee smiled at her, "Just be you…" she gave her a wink. "… Goodbye Bo. It's been a blast!" She waited for Hera to open the hatch, and once he did, their Ancient souls returned to Myth.

Lauren fell into Bo's arms like Zee said. And Kevin Brown fell to the floor. She only had two hands at the end of the day. "Lauren? Hey? Can you hear me?" She didn't know what to do, so she just carried Lauren as best as she could back to the car, while messaging Dyson to tell him about Kevin.

Sorry, but her Girlfriend was more important.

 **Clubhouse – Later**

On her way back to the house, Bo heard from Dyson that he'd gotten to Kevin and taken him back to the Clinic so he could be reunited with Alicia. Which, was something that broke Bo's heart. She knew Dyson cared for her, even though he shouldn't have been able to; he did. For the first time since he got his love back. It wasn't fair for him to lose her now. But, Alicia and Kevin was still married. It didn't matter what Hera had been up to while in his body. Dyson couldn't come between that.

He wouldn't be his noble self if he did.

With that out of the way, Bo got Lauren back to the house and laid her on the bed. Bo changed out of her formal business wear and into something comfortable; when she went back to the bedroom Lauren was awake. "Hi" she didn't know what to say.

Lauren looked at her, confused. "Hi…" she coughed, touching her neck and hissing. That didn't feel right. "… What happened? Why does my neck hurt?"

"Uh, that's kind of a long story. Umm, Zee took your body hostage today…" Bo could see she was going to have to explain further, so she sat next to her. "… She had something to tell me and knew I wouldn't listen to her. That's why she took you. She knew I'd never hurt you"

Okay, Lauren got all that. But there one thing Bo left out. "And my neck?" She kept rubbing it.

Bo didn't want to lie to her. "That was me. I had to make Zee think I was willing to hurt you. She would've known her plan hadn't worked, and fessed up. I hate myself, for laying a hand on you. I'm _so_ sorry, really" she couldn't say it enough.

That was a lot of information to process on Lauren's part. The body stealing, was a new one. But she also knew that Bo would never hurt her unless the situation was difficult. Zee taking over her body qualified. "It's okay. I'm not mad…" she began to smell something. "… Why do I smell like dirt and oil?"

"Because I found you in a dirty basement. I was gonna have a shower. Once I'm done you can have a bath, maybe it'll make you feel better" Bo went to get up but Lauren grabbed her wrist.

Of all the things that had happened today, Lauren only felt like ending it one way. "Will you take the bath _with_ me?" She didn't want to be alone right now.

Bo pulled her up, "Sure…" she walked her to the bathroom where they both got undressed while the bath ran. With it full and at the perfect temperature; they got it, with Bo being the one sat against the tub. "… I really am sorry about hurting you. I hate myself"

"Don't!" Lauren held onto Bo's arms as they were wrapped around her shoulders. "You did what you had to do. I'm not angry with you; so stop being angry at yourself" she honestly didn't blame her.

Zee was a bitch, and Bo called her bluff.

"Do you want me to heal it for you?" Bo didn't mind giving up her chi to ease her Girlfriend's pain.

But Lauren respectfully declined. "Actually, I won't be using my conduit powers anymore. I've been monitoring myself, and the results haven't been as promising as I'd like them to be. I thought this would make me stronger but, it's had the opposite effect" she didn't think she was going to tell Bo any of this.

Right now, it didn't seem like she had much of a choice.

"What kind of effect?" Bo asked.

"It's making me sick, Bo…" Lauren felt Bo stiffen behind her. "… I'm starting to forget things. Little things, mostly. But, if I keep going on like this; it _will_ get worse. I have to take action now if I'm gonna save my mind"

Bo gulped anxiously, when she heard the words _'take action'_ ; she didn't like the sound of it. "So, you have a way to make yourself better then?" She felt Lauren nod. "What is it?"

This was the part Lauren was dreading. "An antidote…" she said. "… If I take it, the negative side effects will reverse and my powers will be gone. I'll be Human again"

"If?" Bo frowned at that part. "There's no _if_ , Lauren. You have to take it. Cure yourself. Please" she wanted her well.

"What about us?" Lauren turned her head to side; wanting to face her but didn't know if she could handle it. Instead, she just felt Bo's arms tighten around her.

Bo buried her nose into the back of Lauren's hair, breathing her in. "I'd rather have you as Human who's memory's intact. Than a Fae, who won't remember me soon. Lauren, I just want you. I don't care what you are"

"You'll care when I grow old in sixty years" Lauren couldn't stop it flying out of her mouth. She was a scientist. Her job was to think ahead. And that truth, stared her right in the face. All the time.

"I won't. Because I love you. That will never change. Not in sixty years or six _hundred_ years. I might not know everything, but I do know you're the smartest person I've ever met. One day, you'll perfect that serum. And then this'll all be a distant memory" Bo kissed the back of her head.

Lauren didn't have much faith in herself though. "What if by then, I'm too late?" It was a valid theory.

Bo shook her head, not believing it. "You won't be. I know you. And I know what you're capable of. You're the Doctor, who saved a tribe of immortals from a sickness not even their own Doctors could cure. You're the Doctor who figured out a way to create Fae/Human Hybrids. And last but not least; you're the Doctor, who made a _Succubus_ fall _madly_ in love with her"

She needed to make Lauren see that she could do anything she set her mind to. Just like she did all those other times. They didn't call her a genius for nothing.

"Well, when you put it like that; I guess I am kind of a Unicorn" That was the first time Lauren had laughed all day, and it hurt her bruises. But it was all worth it.

Bo laughed with her, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again; _you are_ _extraordinary_. That's how I know, we'll be okay. We're not giving up, I promise" she reached around to kiss her cheek.

"I just wanted to be enough" Lauren sighed.

Hearing that, Bo gently turned Lauren's head towards her. "You've _always_ been enough…" she didn't want her to keep thinking that. "… Please don't ever think otherwise. We're gonna get through this, together. Just, forget everything else for now. Just be here with me" she kissed her, then hugged her again.

"Okay" Lauren closed her eyes, choosing to stay in this moment. Tonight, was her last night as Fae, tomorrow she'd be Human again. She'd be losing her powers, but she'd never lose Bo.

And that seemed like a pretty good deal.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. Just a little something. Again, if anyone has requests then by all means leave them in the reviews. Catch you again soon.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Another one hot off the press. Just something I thought of during work today. I've got some requests to work on, so I'll get to those. I know some of you are wondering when I'll be posting my next story. But in a few weeks I'll be going away for a month, and literally won't have the time to devote my time to a full story. But fear not! Once I'm back, I promise you; there will be many stories to come!**

 **The one thing I can do though, is post updates for this story; because it's only one chapter here and there. Hope you're all good with that.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Separate subject; this chapter is set in S2 and in this version, Bo didn't lend Lauren her car for her trip with boring Nadia! I didn't think she should've done it anyway. I couldn't have.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **47: Sucker Punch - 2x15**

 **Ryan's House**

It had been days since Bo had started this so-called tryst, she had going with Ryan Lambert. When she found out he was Dark, she felt oddly disgusted with herself for stooping so low. But, she couldn't help but think he was right when he said that she always tarred them with the same brush since she always hung out with Light Fae friends. So, she decided to give him a chance.

But, like most guys; Ryan was self-absorbed, immature, winy, annoying, and sometimes a downright asshole. Honestly, Bo just stuck around for the company. Kenzi was still away with Nate, Dyson was in one of his moods, Trick was obsessing over something at the Dal with Hale's help, and Lauren; well, Lauren was a sore subject for her right now.

Before Nadia woke up, Bo thought they had a shot at being together. Unfortunately, all those dreams crumbled away the day she saw Lauren and Nadia together in the lab. She tried not to think about that day; to this second, it still cut her like a knife.

That's why this thing with Ryan was a good distraction. Also, the sex was good. He was good with his hands, as he liked to keep saying. Tonight, was one of many nights where they'd been busy on a night on the town, having dinner, going for drinks, then more drinks and so on. Then they'd return to his home. The night only ever ended one way.

With Ryan on his back, and Bo with a hole in her life. Ryan wasn't worthy of filling that void in her heart, not even Kenzi was. But, she had to admit, she missed having her best friend around all the time. She would never say that she wasn't happy for Kenzi and Nate, because she was. After everything Kenzi had been through in her life, she deserved to have happiness for herself.

Bo didn't want to ruin that for her.

Nights turned into weeks, as she waited for Kenzi to return home from her trip. Tonight, was another night spent with Ryan, who was happily passed out in bed after another satisfying escapade. The first few times, Bo found it satisfying too. But now, it felt like a job. And she was sick of it. But, she was so desperate for the company, she didn't care.

She sat up in the bed, looking over to her right as Ryan continued to snore loudly. She decided it was time for her to leave, so she threw her legs over the edge and tried to find her clothes. She slipped her jeans on and then her shirt. Suddenly, she heard her phone vibrate. Luckily, she got to it before Ryan woke up. She didn't want him to be up when she left.

So eager to keep from waking him, she didn't look at the caller I.D. "Hello?" She whispered, grabbing her shoes and tip toeing towards the front door. "Kenzi? Hey! I thought you weren't getting back for another week or so!" She was so happy to hear from her. Kenzi informed her that a few of Nate's shows got cancelled.

Once Bo was out the door, she spoke properly. "So, are you home?" Kenzi replied with a yes. "Great! I'll meet you there in ten! Can't wait to see you" she hung up the phone and skipped to her car, she was finally happy to smile for once. It wasn't forced.

 **Clubhouse – Later**

Bo wasn't in the house for more than five seconds until Kenzi attacked her with hugs, and normally Bo hated it but right now she didn't want it to end. "I missed you so much Kenz!" She hugged her back, soaking it in. "You have no idea!"

"Think I have a pretty good one actually!" Kenzi could feel the difference in the hug. "You must've been so miserable without me huh?" She got a nod from her. "Sorry Bo, I didn't mean to be away for so long. But, time kinda got away from us after the first few shows. If you weren't happy, you could've called and I'd have come back in a flash"

That wasn't how Bo wanted this to go though. "No Kenz, you were having fun. That's all I want for you; to be happy. I want that for all you guys" she referred to their friends.

And now it was time for Kenzi to crush that hope. "Well, I don't think it's happening for Lauren…" she watched her frown. "… Hale told me he had to go pick her up from the lake she was at. Her and Nadia? _Splitsville_!" She didn't find it funny. Actually, quite heartbreaking.

And Bo found it shocking, this was the first she'd heard of this. "She called Hale?" She couldn't get over this. "She knew I was here, why didn't she call me?" Kenzi didn't know. "Umm, I think I'm gonna go check on her. Are you good here?" She made her way to the front door again.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna unpack. Give her my condolences!" Kenzi watched Bo run out of the house, maybe she shouldn't have told Bo that. She felt like she might have set some things in motion with that revelation. But instead of worrying about, she grabbed her bag and lugged it upstairs to unpack.

 **Lauren's Apartment**

She thought going to the Lake would've been a good idea. A smart idea, in fact. But, the more time she spent with Nadia, the more Lauren realised there was no spark there anymore. When Nadia woke up from her coma, for the first few hours; Lauren felt the spark again. But it was more like a surge. It came back strong, but then fizzled out quickly.

They got to the Lake, and Nadia was happy. Very happy, actually. And Lauren wanted to be happy _with_ her, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel it, for _her_. Whether it had anything to do with her feelings for Bo, was irrelevant. Because Lauren knew once the feeling was gone, she couldn't get it back again.

That's why she made the choice to come clean to Nadia, about everything that'd happened while she'd been in her coma. The years she'd spent being a social pariah, the loneliness, the emptiness, and then the glimmer of hope she found when she met Bo. The light Bo brought out in her, the happy moments they'd shared, and the love she felt for her.

Because that's what it was; Love. It didn't matter if Bo was unaware. Lauren couldn't stop how she felt. And she didn't want to. Because loving Bo gave her more than that, it gave her hope that she could live a happy life; even if she lived in the Fae world for the rest of her life.

Sufficed to say, Nadia wasn't happy about hearing that truth. In fact, she was so unhappy; that she smacked Lauren across the face, and left her stranded at the Lake with no transportation. Luckily, Lauren knew Hale would come to get her if she asked. Only, the ride back to the city was quiet due to her own embarrassment.

When she got home the first thing she did was pack up Nadia's things and left them in the empty guest room. She knew her ex would want them sooner or later. And Lauren was all about preparedness. Once she was done she checked her face in the bathroom mirror. Nadia had quite a heavy right hand, leaving Lauren with a dark red mark over her jawline on the right side of her face.

"Why the face?" She sighed, she would've preferred a punch to the gut. She had to see Patients with this face.

Leaving the bathroom, Lauren walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of bourbon loaded with ice. She sat at the kitchen island and held the cold glass against her jaw, hissing. It was going to feel worse before it felt better. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. "It's open!" She couldn't be bothered to get up.

The door opened, and Bo let herself in. "Hey? I heard you were back. Is this a bad time?" She didn't want to intrude if Lauren wanted to be alone. But when Lauren just waved her inside, Bo closed the door behind her and approached the kitchen, seeing Lauren's face. "Who did this to you?' She wanted to find them and kill them.

No joke.

Lauren pulled the glass away, smiling sadly. "Nadia has a bit of a fiery temper, made worse when someone makes her angry…" she could see Bo didn't like that answer. "… It's just a little bruising. I'm fine, really. I probably deserve it anyway" she turned away, sipping her drink.

"Seriously?" Bo raised her eyebrows. "How can you possibly think that?"

The answer was pretty clear to Lauren. "Easy. While she was suffering in her coma, I was thinking of myself. I abandoned her, when I should've stayed by her side. She's right, I was selfish" she finished the rest of her drink, then went to pour more. Nadia had called her a lot of colourful names when she broke the news earlier.

None of them were G rated.

Bo couldn't believe her ears. "Lauren, you didn't abandon her…" she said. "… And as for staying by her side? You did that, for _five_ years. And this's how she repays you for it?" She shook her head, disgusted by Nadia's attitude. "She's got a nerve. If anything, she owes _you_! To a Fae, five years is like five minutes. But for Humans, it's a chunk of their life. _Gone_. All for what? An ungrateful attention seeker?"

"Her coma was my fault, Bo" Lauren replied.

"No, it wasn't!" Bo wasn't letting her do this. And she wasn't going to let Nadia win. "You were helping people. Saving lives, because that's who you are. You're a healer!" She stood close to her while she sat. "It wasn't your fault, the Ash decided to play God. If Nadia truly believes you're selfish, then she obviously doesn't know you as well as I do"

Lauren shook her head, to far gone into her self-loathing to care. "You think you do, but you don't…" she got up, finishing another glass. The bottle was empty so she needed another. "… After the second year of her coma, I worried I'd spend the rest of my life alone. Guess it was well placed, huh?" She let out a small laugh, sipping her next glass.

Maybe being alone was her destiny.

"Lauren—" Bo wanted to say something uplifting but Lauren stopped her.

She laughed, "Listen to me! I sound like such a broken record!" Lauren found it a little funny, how much of a train-wreck her life was. Bo kept trying to reason with her, but she didn't want to hear it anymore. "It's done, Bo. There's nothing more anyone can do. Thanks to the new terms of my servitude, I'll be working for the Fae for the rest of my life. Pretty soon you'll be seeing me in a walker"

Bo watched her laugh, and then cry. So, she did the only thing she could. She gathered her into her arms, and held her tight. "It's okay. I've got you…" her heart broke seeing this. "… Come on, let's sit down for a second" she walked her to the couch, sitting down.

"You must think I'm a mess" Lauren mumbled, into her shoulder.

That made Bo smile, she never thought that. "No. I think you've hit your limit, and you've been too strong for _too_ long. But that's alright. Because I can be strong for you, for as long as you need me" she sat back, resting Lauren's head under her chin.

"I'm sure you have other places to be right now" Lauren knew Bo had been seeing someone, Hale had heard it from Dyson, who'd seen Bo with Ryan Lambert. The Dark Fae's whizz kid. It was surprising, but not shocking. Bo was Unaligned, she could do whatever she wanted. With _whoever_ she wanted.

Bo thought about Ryan, and what he'd say. To be honest, he probably wouldn't care. He'd made it clear that he was only looking for fun. And so was she. Well, now the fun was over. And Bo couldn't care if she ever saw him again. "Nowhere important" she whispered.

They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before Lauren spoke again. She had something she wanted to say. And it was important for Bo to hear. "I don't want you to think everything that's happened between us, didn't mean anything to me. Because it did. It still does" she had to get that put. Especially after everything she said before.

Wrapping her arms around Lauren's shoulders, Bo smiled. "I know. And I don't think that…" she didn't know why, but she couldn't stop herself from doing it. She placed a kiss on top of Lauren's head. "… I could _never_ think that. It still means a lot to me too"

"Where does that leave us?" Lauren was falling asleep, thanks to the combination of the crying and the booze.

"I dunno…" Bo honestly didn't, "… But right now, I think you just need to focus on yourself. And I'm gonna be here for you the whole time, okay? I'll never leave you" she meant that, from the bottom of her heart. She noticed Lauren had fallen asleep, so she laid her down on the couch, and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and placed over her.

Bo bent down, moving Lauren's hair out of her face and pressed the softest kiss on her forehead. It must've felt nice, but she saw a hint of a smile grace Lauren's face. Suddenly, she heard a vibration come from from the kitchen. She went to inspect it and found Lauren's phone on the counter. It was a message from Nadia.

She knew this was technically classed as an invasion of privacy, but she wanted to know what the little bitch had the audacity to say after what she did. It was a message telling Lauren where to mail the rest of Nadia's things. And though she should've just put the phone back where she found it, Bo was never one to let things go.

Especially not after what Nadia did.

And now she had an address, probably to where she was staying. So, Bo left a note for Lauren telling her that she'd be back to check on her later, and left it on the coffee table. But not before going through Lauren's apartment and finding two boxes labelled _'Nadia'_. She loved how organised Lauren was. She'd probably started doing it as soon as she got home.

Bo took the boxes and left the apartment quietly, loading them into her car and setting off to the address Nadia gave in the message. If this bitch wanted her stuff back, then Bo was going to hand deliver it. Along with another parting gift.

 **Nadia's Location - Later**

When Bo pulled up outside the house of Nadia's address, it looked like a family home. Maybe this was where her Parents lived. It was definitely the right place, since she saw Lauren's Light Fae Company car parked out front. She got out of her car, opening her trunk and grabbing the two boxes she'd taken from Lauren's apartment.

There was a chance Lauren would end up being mad at her about this, but Bo was just doing it to spare Lauren to added pain, and torture of having to face that bitch again. She didn't deserve to be spoken to in such a disgusting way. Bo climbed up the porch and got to the front door, she set the boxes down and then knocked.

Waiting for a few seconds, she finally got an answer. And elderly lady answered the door, "Hi, I'm looking for Nadia? I have a delivery for her" the woman walked off, but left the door open.

When Nadia came into view, she just laughed. "Wow. You've got some balls coming here. What happened? Lauren came crying to you so you decided to do the noble thing and clean up her mess for her? Bit sad, don't you think?"

Bo had to restrain herself. Oh, this woman. She was asking for it. "How about, you just take your boxes of crap; and leave Lauren outta this?" She kicked them over to her. "Oh, and speaking of Lauren? I don't want you contacting her again, that goes for seeing her too. All of it ends, today" she told her.

Nadia placed the boxes inside the house, then stepped out onto the porch. Laughing. "Yeah? And what're you, her bodyguard? Well, I suppose you've made yourself quite familiar with her body, haven't you? You're pathetic; both of you"

"No, you are!" Bo yelled. "She gave up her life for you!" She pointed a finger at her angrily. "Sacrificed _her_ happiness, for _you_! And how'd you repay her? Oh, that's right! You laid a hand on her. And see, that kind of thing doesn't fly with me!" She raised her right fist and swung it around. Her knuckles connected with Nadia's face hard.

Falling to the ground, Nadia felt blood gush from her nose as well as pour from her mouth. How hard was that punch? She held a hand to her face, looking up in terror as Bo stood over her. Still visibly angry.

Bo wasn't going to hit her again. It was pointless, she'd made her point. So instead, she knelt down facing her. And smirked. "As I said; you're not gonna come near Lauren again. Because trust me, I can do _much_ worse than this. But I won't have to, so long as you're clear on the terms. So, are you clear?"

Nadia couldn't talk much because of the blood, that and she was giving Bo a massive scowl.

Which didn't amuse Bo, so she grabbed the side of her face forcefully. "I said, _are you clear_?" She repeated it for the second time, which was something she hated doing. Nadia nodded, so Bo let her go and stood. "Keep the car; it's insured!" She began walking down the porch, and back to her car.

True, Lauren might hate her for this. But, if Nadia knew what was good for her, she'd keep her mouth shut and Lauren would never have to know a thing. Bo cared for so few people, but she loved Lauren. It didn't matter if they hadn't professed it. She couldn't stand by and let someone hurt her, or disrespect her.

Hell no.

Not on her watch.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave me your thoughts!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Okay, this was requested by who I can only assume was a Guest as they had no Username in my review. I give you, one rendition of 2x12. Hope you all enjoy. Bringing in an element from S5 in this one.**

 **Also, to Doccubus Forever; Yes! I would be very open to writing a prequel series. I might get on that actually.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **48: The Perfect Storm - 2x12**

 **Light Fae Compound**

The moment Nadia woke up, Lauren was frozen. Until Nadia spoke for the first time in five years. Then Lauren snapped out of her daze. She couldn't believe her eyes. The Girlfriend she'd spent five years trying to cure, was awake and talking to her. How did this even happen? She had a feeling something else was going on here. So, after Nadia came to terms with where she was and what'd happened; Lauren left her with the nurses to be examined while she went to find Lachlan.

The doors to the throne room were open, and Lachlan sat at his couch; reading an old Fae novel. She couldn't begin to know what it was about. Nor did she care right now. "You did something, didn't you?" She stood before him.

Looking up, Lachlan gave her a smirk. Looked like Bo came through on the cursing nail. He knew she would. When it came to Lauren he knew he could get Bo to do whatever he wanted. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Lauren. Would you like some tea?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't want tea! Just tell me Lachlan! Did you, or did you not, have something to do with Nadia's sudden recovery?" She was too smart to think otherwise.

He closed his book, sitting forward and setting it aside. "I thought you'd be pleased with her return…" he couldn't tell her it was Bo. This was the perfect leverage. "… Was I mistaken?"

"No. You weren't…" Lauren calmed down. She just didn't know how to handle this. "… I'm _so_ happy she's awake. I've waited so long for this. I guess it's all a little overwhelming, that's all. I might take that tea now, actually" she could use some.

Lachlan gestured to the sofa for her to take a seat while he called for his butlers. She asked him why he did this for her. "Truth be told, when I learned of your situation; it saddened me. I know I was a bit of difficult when we first met. And that's putting it lightly. I can only try and excuse my behaviour. The power of being Ash went to my head. I am sorry for the way I treated you. Truly" he did mean it.

For the most part.

Smiling, Lauren was surprised to hear that. "Apology accepted…" she waited for someone to pour her a cup of tea, then picked it up. "… I don't know where I go from here. It's been five years since we were around each other. I'm not really sure the Lauren she knew exists anymore" that worried her.

"Like all things, it'll take time for her to adjust to her new surroundings. But, I'm sure all will be well" He winked at her, sipping his tea.

Lauren just nodded absentmindedly. "I hope you're right" she finished the rest of her tea.

 **The Dal – Later**

By the time all of Nadia's examinations were over it'd been over four hours and the evening had come. Lauren left Nadia back at the Clinic while she went out to find a takeout place. Since she didn't want to leave Nadia alone for too long, but she was in the hands of her nurses. Lauren went to the closest place she could think of, which was the Dal. She didn't know if she was going to run into Bo or not. She'd had an invite to the surprise party Kenzi was throwing for her birthday; Lauren wanted to go but she couldn't leave Nadia alone and she sure as hell couldn't take her to Bo's party. She thought it'd be inappropriate.

But the only one surprised, was Lauren herself when she saw Kenzi sitting at the bar on her way in. "I thought you were throwing Bo a party?" She frowned at her.

Kenzi sighed sadly, "I was. But alas, it was not meant to be. And after I put _so_ much thought into everything. Granted, the cake kinda went wrong thanks to the _Fae_ baker Hale hooked me up with! Dumbass! But still, I thought I had everything else planned out to a _tee_!" She was very upset.

Very rarely they got the chance to party with all their friends. And Bo's Birthday was a big celebration.

Lauren didn't get a lot of that, Kenzi was too dramatic. So she just placed an order for food with Trick and waited with her. "So, does Bo have other plans? Is that why she passed on your party?" She was curious.

"Nope. She's actually having a pity party by herself. Whatever mission the Ash-hole sent her on today, really put her in a mood. I ought to go over there and kick his ass!" Kenzi would totally do that too, if she wasn't terrified of being put to death.

That was when Lauren frowned. "Mission for Lachlan?" She faced her. "What mission?"

Kenzi shrugged, waving a hand. "I dunno. But whatever it was, it took her all the way to Africa and back. Dyson went with her, something about a bongo, or a dingo?" She wasn't sure.

"You mean the Congo?" Lauren asked.

And Kenzi nodded, "So, I'm guessing it must've been über important. Anyway, I know Bo when she gets like this; the only thing that'll help her is being by herself. So, I'm gonna go hang with an old friend. Just came by to lift a bottle of the good vodka!" She jumped over the bar, making sure to be quiet. She got to the top shelf, taking the best vodka.

As she climbed back, she looked at Lauren with a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Don't tell Trick! If he asks, Elves stole it! Later!" She ran out of the bar.

Leaving Lauren to contemplate what she just said. Bo had a mission from Lachlan that sent her to Africa. But not just there, also to the Congo. And it wasn't a coincidence that Nadia woke up the same day. She knew something was up with her recovery.

Lachlan lied to her; he wasn't the one who cured Nadia. Bo did. She didn't know how to handle this. Her heart began to flutter. Why would Bo do this? Why would she risk her life for this?

One thing she knew; she couldn't stay here and not know why Bo did it. Without even thinking about her food order, she ran out of the bar and back to her car. Just as the rain began to pour and the thunder in the clouds clapped.

A storm was definitely coming.

 **Clubhouse - Later**

Bo had been driving a while. She just didn't know what to do with herself. This morning, she was happy. Especially with the thought of seeing Lauren later on in the evening. She didn't care about having a party for her birthday, honestly, she just wanted to spend some time with her. But when Lachlan told her of a way to finally give Lauren the freedom she deserved; she couldn't turn him down.

Since she'd found out the truth about Lauren's deal with the Fae, all Bo wanted to do was fix her problem. And now she finally had. She travelled to the Congo. Almost got disintegrated by a greedy Préta. But with a little perseverance, she accomplished her task. She got the Healing mask that the Shaman wanted. And she pulled out Nadia's cursing nail, breaking her hex.

She hoped to come back to a grateful Lauren, but all she saw was her with Nadia. Reuniting after so long apart.

She kind of felt like she should've seen it coming. After all, nothing ever went in her favour. Everyone she's ever loved has ended up leaving her. Kyle died. Dyson gave up his love, and now Lauren had been stolen away from her before she ever got the chance to tell her how she felt. She had to wonder if it was bad luck or maybe there was a cursing nail out there with _her_ name on it.

It'd make a lot of sense actually.

Bo got home early, and found Kenzi hanging up streamers. She appreciated the gesture her best friend was making. But, she just didn't feel like entertaining a party full of guests. Watching everyone be happy while she was on her own. It would just make her feel even shittier than she already did. So, she politely declined Kenzi's party. And asked if she could just be alone for the night.

It was better for everyone to be away from her right now. In this case, misery _didn't_ love company.

As she was taking the birthday decorations down, the storm got even more intense. So much so, that the power went out. "Really?" She sighed. "That's just awesome!" She grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen drawer and went to the basement to check the fuse box. She flipped the main breaker switch, but nothing happened. "I guess that's what we get for living in a shack!"

There was nothing more she could do to fix the electricity, so she went back upstairs and lit a few candles. And by a few, she meant hundreds. With the candles radiating enough light, Bo went back to taking down the streamers. With all of them hanging over the candles like this, they were a fire hazard. She stood on the kitchen island, untying them from the beams. Suddenly, she heard a knock come from the front door.

Who could that be in this weather?

She dropped the streamer, and then jumped down from the counter. Going to the door, she opened it to find Lauren; soaking wet as she stood outside. "Oh my god, Lauren! Come in!" She closed the door behind her. "Hang on, I'll get you a towel!" She ran upstairs and came back with a large towel, wrapping it around her. "What're you doing here?"

Lauren had to recover from the storm she just fought to get here. She wiped her face with the ends of the towel, shivering slightly. "I needed to see you. It's important"

"Alright. What's wrong?" Bo asked.

"I need to know why you did it…" All Lauren got was a frown from her. "… Come on Bo. Don't play dumb with me. I know what you did. And I know where you went today. The mission Lachlan gave you that took you to the _Congo_? It was you, wasn't it?" She saw her face change. "You're the one who broke Nadia's curse"

Bo was completely caught off guard here. She was under the impression that Lauren would never know. That she _couldn't_ know. Lachlan told her it was bad if she did. "I don't know what you're talking about Lauren. Yeah, I went to Africa for Lachlan; but it wasn't for that. He needed me to retrieve an artefact" she backed up, folding her arms and trying not to make eye contact with her.

Chuckling, Lauren couldn't believe she was denying it. "An artefact?" She got a nod. "What kind of artefact?" She wanted to catch her out.

"An ancient one" Bo's reply was fast.

Lauren bowed her head, laughing. "Seriously Bo?" She looked at her, getting annoyed now. "You really wanna play it this way? Do you _really_ expect me to believe that story?"

As much as Bo wanted to tell her, Lachlan told her bad things would happen if she did. And the last thing Bo wanted to do, was cause more bad luck for Lauren. She just wanted her to be happy. Even if it meant watching her with someone else.

"I don't really care what you believe Lauren. I'd think you'd have more important things to be doing right now than talking to me" she went back to taking the decorations down, burying whatever feelings she had. She couldn't let Lauren know.

"Fine!" Lauren removed the towel from around her shoulders and threw it over the couch. If she didn't want to tell her, then she couldn't force a confession out to her. "But, I just wanted you to know; no one has ever done something so selfless for me. You saved me Bo; you've given me my freedom back…" she reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a rectangular box. "… This's for you. Happy Birthday"

Bo heard her leave it on the kitchen counter, and then walk out the door. It was so hard, for Bo not to turn around and spill her guts about everything. She hated that she had to bury her feelings, so deep down within herself that it caused her pain. Looking to her right, she saw the velvet rectangular box.

All the other gifts she'd gotten today, had been weapons. Which, she loved. But, Bo felt they were very impersonal. She was hoping this wasn't another knife. Holding it, she lifted the lid. And found the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. There was a card attached. She unfolded it and read it.

' _For giving me the freedom to love, and I do. Forever yours, Lauren'_

The words were enough to make Bo cry. She'd never received a gift so special, and heart wrenching at the same time. It made her smile, but it also made her cry. Was this Lauren's way of telling her she loved her? And if it was, Bo just let her walk out. Damn it! Why did she have to be such a dumbass? She turned around, and high tailed it to the front door.

Once outside, she was hit with the rain. It drenched her within seconds. She saw that Lauren's car was still parked beside her own. Slowly, she walked to the driver's side window. "Lauren?" She knocked on it. "Don't leave. Please, come back inside and we can talk" she backed up when Lauren opened the door and got out.

Placing herself in the rain again. "Why? So you can lie to me some more? I just don't get you Bo! You say you don't take orders from anyone. But I'm guessing Lachlan's ordered you to stay quiet about all _this_. Why listen to him? Why even bother—" she got cut off when Bo pulled her into a kiss. She literally couldn't see much because of the rain, but she didn't care. She didn't need to see to feel the passion in this kiss.

Bo wasn't thinking, she just acted. Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words. So she was hoping this spoke enough. The loud splashing of the rain didn't allow her to hear much. But she had to get this off her chest now. "You were right. It was me…" she pulled back. "… I went to the Congo and found the Shaman. _I_ broke Nadia's curse"

"Why?" Lauren asked.

Smiling, Bo moved the strands of wet hair away from Lauren's face. "Because I love you…" she finally said it. "… And I couldn't stand seeing you trapped in that place for another minute. I promised you I'd find a way, and I did"

Lauren found herself crying now, and oddly smiling too. "You really love me?"

Bo nodded, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Kinda…" Lauren didn't think anyone like Bo could ever love someone as mundane as herself. Bo was worth so much more than this. She could have anyone she wanted. Why chose her? "… I love you too. I'm sorry, I should've said it before" maybe then all this could've been avoided.

But Bo didn't blame her. "Don't be sorry. How about we go back inside, huh? Preferably, _before_ we catch a cold" she walked Lauren back inside the house. Once there, she took the towel Lauren discarded earlier and placed it around both of them. It was big enough.

"What's with all the candles? Are you trying to save on your Electric bill, or do you just enjoy the ambiance?" Lauren noticed them before, but now that she was here she had to ask.

Laughing, Bo shook her head. "Can't say I've ever paid an electric bill since I've been here. I think Kenzi siphons from the grid. Not that it matters much now. The power's out because of the storm. It's the whole block. So uh, about that gift?"

Lauren smiled shyly, she thought she would've been long gone before Bo read it. "Yeah, I just figured you could use a gift that couldn't be used to kill someone" she laughed. She'd heard from Dyson, Hale, and Trick in the days before what they were getting her. Bit impersonal for her liking.

"You're not wrong…" Bo finished drying herself off as best she could. Then went to grab the necklace Lauren bought her. "… You mind giving me a hand with this?" she really wanted to put it on.

Nodding, Lauren pushed the towel off herself and took the chain from Bo's hands. With her turned around, Lauren placed it over Bo's head and wrapped it around her neck from behind her, connecting the clasps. "What'd you know? Perfect fit" she figured it would be.

Turning around, Bo played with the charm in her hand. "Hands down, the best Birthday gift I've ever gotten" it wasn't an exaggeration.

"Today?" Lauren guessed.

"In my life" Bo should've clarified that.

Lauren was glad she could give her something that meant this much to her. "Well, you're welcome…" she stood awkwardly, along with Bo. The silence was painful. "… Is it supposed to be this awkward after what we just did?" she had to break the silence.

Exhaling, Bo was finally glad Lauren spoke. "I dunno. I kinda figured things would go smoothly after we said it, and now things feel; _tense_. How about a drink? It might loosen us up?" she didn't know what else to do. And as Kenzi said, when in doubt; pour a shot.

"Can't hurt, right?" Lauren accepted the offer, following Bo to the kitchen while she rifled around for some booze. Since Kenzi was her roommate, this could take a while. She noticed the party decorations Bo was taking down earlier. "I ran into Kenzi at the Dal; she was pretty upset that you turned down the party" she stood by the kitchen island.

Bo checked the cupboards, all the booze was gone. "I know, I'll make it up to her another day. I just didn't feel like celebrating, that's all. To be honest, I just wanted a quiet night in" she went to the fridge, finding an almost empty bottle of wine. It would have to do.

"And do what?" Lauren didn't think Bo was the _'quiet night in'_ type of girl.

That's when Bo stood still, "Honestly, I was hoping you would've been able to come over and we could've hung out. At least, that's the idea I had this morning. Before everything happened" she poured two glasses of wine, which didn't fill up much.

"You wanted to spend your Birthday with _me_?" Lauren raised an eyebrow, in surprise. Why her and not Kenzi?

Bo nodded. "I just feel like these last few weeks, we've been getting so close. With all the sneaking in and out of the compound I've been doing. As dumb as it sounds, it made me feel like a teenager again. Having that rush, you know?" she felt stupid saying it.

But Lauren understood exactly how she felt. "It's not dumb…" she locked eyes with her. "… In truth, you're right. In all the weeks we spent trying to break the curse, I spent less time thinking about Nadia and more time thinking about you. Does that make me a terrible person?" she had to wonder if it did.

Bo shook her head, standing next to her. "You wanna know what I think?" she got a nod from her. "I think, you shouldn't be sorry for living your life even though Nadia was in a coma. People meet, they connect, and they fall in love. That's all we did. And if loving someone is a crime, then they should lock us up…" she held her face. "… Because I am _so_ in love with you"

"Me too" Lauren couldn't even think straight, she just fell into what turned into a thousand kisses. Each one more intense than the last. In the back of her mind, it gnawed at her that this was technically classed as cheating since she still had a Girlfriend. But that never stopped her the last two times she'd slept with Bo.

But this time, it felt ten times more special.

The night went by in a blur. Through some define miracle they made it to the bedroom. And took a three-minute break to light a bunch of candles thanks to the power outage. It was no into the early morning, and the sunrise hadn't come up yet. When Lauren opened her eyes, she found Bo passed out beside her.

She sat up, and found her jeans on the floor. She took her phone and checked the time. It was two in the morning. She felt bad for not going back to the hospital like she told Nadia she would. But also, a part of her didn't care; because she just had the most amazing time with Bo. She wanted to stay, but knew she had to go back eventually.

"Leaving so soon?"

Lauren had a fright when she heard Bo's voice. Turning around, she gave her a sheepish smile. "It's not that I _don't_ wanna stay, because I do. It's just-"

"Your Girlfriend?" Bo guessed as much. So, she sat up too. Holding the bed sheet close to her. "Never thought I'd be the other woman, but I gotta say…" she chuckled, reaching over to touch her face. "… It sure was fun"

"There's no _'other'_ _anything_ …" Lauren had made a decision in that second. "… It's time for me to come clean to Nadia. And tell her that while she was sleeping, I met this amazing woman. I thought what I had with her was Love but, it sure as hell didn't feel like this. I wanna do this with you Bo; I want to be _with_ you. For real"

And Bo couldn't stop the smile that escaped her, it was the widest one she'd ever shown. "I want that too…" she leaned over, kissing her. "… I say, you make Nadia wait and stay the rest of the night. You're not gonna leave me on my Birthday, are you?" She didn't want her to leave.

"Technically, it's not your Birthday anymore…" Lauren sadly pointed out to her. "… Besides, I just wanna get this over with. I'm probably gonna feel shitty afterwards anyway. She's been through so much and now I'm gonna break up with her. I'm definitely going to hell" she hated this.

But Bo wanted to reassure her, so she scooted close to her. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "I know, the situation sucks. But, these things happen. It's not fair on either of you to pretend otherwise. Do you want me to come with you?"

Lauren shook her head, that wouldn't come off good. "No, she'd just ask who you are and then I'd have to explain and probably feel even worse. I can do it. I'll just, be gentle with her. You stay here, and sleep" she kissed her before getting up and putting her clothes back on.

"I'd sleep better if you were next to me" Bo smiled at her lovingly. That's wasn't a lie.

In the middle of zipping up her jeans, Lauren looked at her. Having never heard something so, sweet. She just threw her shirt back and on and then her shoes before sitting beside Bo. "I'll come back…" she made sure to make this kiss count. "… I promise" with that, she left Bo to sleep and went downstairs.

Just as she got to the kitchen to grab her jacket, she saw Kenzi coming in ringing her hair out. "Damn storm!" She groaned. "Not even my hoodie could save me!" She looked up, finding Lauren standing at the bottom of the stairs. She'd like to say it was a shock to find her here, but when it came to her and Bo; Kenzi wasn't shocked by much. "Stopped by to give Bo a _gift_ , did we?" She wanted to laugh.

"I really don't have time for this Kenzi. Nice to see you, but I have to go!" Lauren put her jacket on and began to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Kenzi was a little tipsy, but not much. "Look, it's not my business to involve myself into Bo's romantic life. But, if you guys are starting something up again? Please, promise me you won't hurt her this time" she remembered how much of a mess Bo was after the first night they spent together.

Lauren understood why Kenzi asked her that, and she had an answer. "I promise Kenzi. I love her, that's the last thing I wanna do" she smiled at her, then left.

Kenzi smiled to herself. She and Lauren didn't get a long that much, but if Bo was happy then so was she. And since she heard Bo moving around upstairs, she knew her best friend wasn't sleeping. "Bo-Bo?! You better be fully clothed up there! Kenzi wants gossip!" She ran upstairs.

Looks like Bo had a good Birthday after all.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Okay, this one is totally an AU version of 3x03. Which is also a request from a Guest. Hope you like it. I was basically making it up as I go on this one. As far as requests go, I'm having a bit of an imagination block, and am having trouble thinking of episodes to rewrite, so if you've got some suggestions then I'm all ears.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **49: The Voices That Haunt You - 3x03**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

The last few hours, had been a wild ride. Not that Bo could remember anything. Thanks to the side-effects of that little Parasite; she, Dyson and Tamsin couldn't remember anything they did today. She could only think of it as a blessing in disguise. Kenzi told her half of the things she'd done, not only that but the way she'd acted. She always knew that on some level she was childish, but never this much.

Another thing she heard from Kenzi, was how Lauren took charge and found a cure for them. What's more surprising is that apparently Lauren and Kenzi teamed up. As in, worked together. And now Kenzi was raving about how much Lauren kicked ass today. She never thought she'd hear the words _'Lauren is awesome!'_ from Kenzi of all people. With everything Kenzi had told her, Bo wanted to give her Girlfriend a real thank you.

And after seeing Vex off, comforting Kenzi, and washing the stench of pig away from her home; she was ready to pay Lauren a visit. So, she let herself into her Girlfriend's apartment. She loved that she could do that, it made their relationship seem closer. She didn't have to knock anymore, and Lauren gave her a spare key. She was so grown up.

As Bo walked in, she saw Lauren sitting on the couch with an ice pack resting on her right hand. "There she is…" she slipped off her jacket and took a seat beside her. "… My hero" she leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Some hero…" Lauren kept the ice pack tightly against her knuckles. "… I can't even punch someone properly" she felt so good punching Vex earlier. But now, her hand was paying for it. This was why she was no good at fighting.

Bo checked it over, pulling the ice pack away from her hand. "You're just outta practice. Besides, if the bruising under Vex's chin is any indication? I'd say your right hook holds up just fine" she was proud of her for hitting him. He deserved it.

"I thought since Vex left, you'd be with Kenzi. She must be pretty upset about him leaving" Lauren wanted to say she wasn't jealous of Bo and Kenzi's relationship, but she was. Thankfully, she and Kenzi had made strides in their own relationship today.

"She is. But, as much as I love Kenzi and wanna be there for her; I wanted to spend the night with my Girlfriend. Who, I owe an apology to" Bo mentally slapped herself when Kenzi told her what happened.

Lauren frowned, "For what?"

"For my behaviour today…" Bo replied. "… Kenzi told me I was pretty obnoxious. And also, how I was focused on trying to get Dyson to kiss me. I don't even know where that came from, I'm so sorry" she didn't want to kiss Dyson. Not anymore. Or ever again, in fact.

That just made Lauren laugh. "Obnoxious seems about right. Bo, don't worry. Your behaviour today, was due to the effects of the Parasite. It wasn't you, so you get a pass. Besides, you may've started out wanting to kiss _Dyson_ , but ended up kissing _Tamsin_. Walking in on _that_ , was probably the most shocking moment of the day"

Bo almost gagged, "Tamsin? I kissed _Tamsin_?!" She was angry at herself. "Oh my god! Of all the people—" she paused. "I _hate_ her!"

"I know, that's what was shocking" Lauren said.

"Lauren, I'm sorry you walked in on that…" Bo hared herself right now. "… If makes you feel any better, I feel crappy for doing it. You know though, I don't feel anything for her. Other than _immense_ hatred" she had to be clear about that.

Using her uninjured hand, Lauren pulled Bo's face close enough to kiss her. "I told you, it wasn't you. I'm not mad, and you've got nothing to apologise for. So, are we done with that? Because I need you help me with something" she was unable by herself.

"Anything" Bo was at the ready.

Lauren pointed to her utility closet, "Grab my medical kit and help me wrap this hand?" she held up her injured hand.

Bo smiled, "I'm on it!" She kissed her forehead, then did as her Girlfriend instructed. She got the kit and followed everything Lauren said. She wrapped it properly and secured it. Then helped her with the painkillers. "Better?"

Swallowing the last pill, Lauren took it down with water while nodding. "Much. So, looks like I won't be drinking tonight so what'd you feel like doing?" She didn't know what she was able to do in this state.

But Bo had an idea. "Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a question. If you're not up to it then it's fine, Kenzi just told me something and I've been curious ever since"

"Alright, this ought to be interesting; _shoot_ " Lauren had to hear this.

"Kenzi mentioned something about you being in Afghanistan? Is that something you were planning on telling me about or, something you were taking to your grave?" Bo wanted this relationship to be real in every sense. She wanted truth, honestly, trust, all of it.

Sighing, Lauren should've realised Kenzi would've told Bo what happened today. She wasn't mad. "I wasn't hiding it. It just never came up. But, I guess it's coming up now, huh?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, we don't have to. Like I said, I was just curious" Bo didn't want to press her for information.

Shaking her head, Lauren was ready to tell her. "No, it's okay. We can talk about it. Uh, about ten years before I went to the Congo; I signed up to be a medic in the Army. They were short on people, and I figured I could help out and learn at the same time. And I did learn a lot"

It was such an eye-opening experience for her. The things she'd seen, and the things she'd done. Were things that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

"Please, tell me you still have your Uniform?" Bo didn't know why she got turned on by Uniforms. It was just sexy.

But sadly, Lauren broke her heart. "Sorry. I threw it out a long time ago. Not long after I got back, actually. I wish I could say my experience was a happy one, but it wasn't. I just didn't wanna be reminded of it every time I opened my closet, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you mind me asking what happened to you out there? Did you get hurt—" Bo stopped when Lauren shook her head.

"No, I wasn't the one who got hurt. I saw plenty of others who did though. People I worked with. They were like Family to me" Lauren felt herself getting drawn back to that time of her life. She thought she was done with it. But she realised she'd have to speak about it eventually. This wasn't Bo's fault for bringing it up.

Bo felt bad. "I'm sorry"

But Lauren felt like she had to get it out now that the door had been opened. "There was this one guy; his name was Owen. He was part of the Platoon I was assigned to. Such a nice guy, and he really looked out for me. One day, our camp was victim of an arial assault. There were explosions everywhere; I couldn't see which way was up" she remembered it like it was yesterday.

And Bo felt like she was so engrossed listening to her. She'd never seen this side of Lauren before. So vulnerable, almost like it was haunting her. It didn't make Bo think any less of her. It actually proved the point she'd made about Lauren being the strongest person she'd ever met. To go through all that, and then what she went through with the Fae; it was incredible.

She went on to tell Bo about how enemy soldiers came from all over trying to wipe them out. Since Lauren was only a medic, she wasn't issued a firearm. "How'd you escape?" She asked.

Lauren smiled to herself, "Owen saved me. He got me to the emergency chopper and just as we were about take off; he got shot taking two enemy soldiers down. I could've gotten to him, but they closed the chopper door before I could even try…" she felt her eyes water. "… He was my friend. And I left him to die" she told her how she felt like she could still hear his voice.

Just as clear as it was that day.

Bo was really kicking herself for bringing this up now. She sat closer to her. "You didn't leave him. I know you think you could've saved him, but in a situation like that things are unpredictable. You could've died going after him. There's nothing anyone could've done…" she brought her in for a hug. "… He sounded like a great guy"

Oddly, having a little cry and talking about it made Lauren feel a lot better. Almost like she'd let it go. "He was; you would've liked him…" she wiped her eyes, smiling. And also realising something. "… You know, I've never told anyone that story. Not even Nadia" she figured she would've since she was with her for so long, but Nadia never bothered to ask her things like that.

And that made Bo feel special. "Well, I'm glad you trusted me enough to share it with me. No more tears, deal?" She wiped a stray tear away with her thumb.

"Deal" Lauren went in for a kiss, and then another hug. If her life ended right now, she could die happy knowing that her relationship with Bo was built on honesty, trust, and love.

And that was all she could've asked for.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a short one. Let me know what you thought. And remember, any requests you have; jot them down in your reivews. Thanks.**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I'm all set to go on my travels. So, this will be the last one I post for a few weeks. Don't think I haven't seen your requests though. Because I have, and I have started on some of them. Hope to pose them all when I get back.**

 **Just thought of this one, have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **50: Making Things Right - 3x11**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

All day, Lauren had struggled with a choice. To take a job offer, and leave the Fae like she always wanted to. Or stay, continue to be controlled by a race that didn't appreciate her, just so she could stay near a Woman who claimed to love her, but had a hard time proving it.

Safe to say, she was on the fence.

Being that they were on a break, Lauren didn't know how she and Bo would come back from the problems they faced. Yes, Bo was Fae and she'd age a lot slower than Lauren would. But to add to that, she was also a Succubus. And needed to share herself with others and not just Lauren.

Truth is, Bo could say she didn't care about them and they didn't mean anything; but Lauren still felt heartbroken from knowing about it. Sharing her Girlfriend with strangers? This wasn't something she should have to do. It wasn't something she should even have to think about. But thanks to this world she was in, she didn't have a choice.

Hale had dropped by today, and unlike the weeks before; he'd changed. Becoming he Ash, had turned him into something else. He wasn't her friend anymore. He was her Master. And that truth alone, made her sick to her stomach. She asked him if she could take some time to herself, to deal with everything that'd gone on in the last few weeks.

But like every Ash before him, he refused her. Thinking her problems meant nothing compared to the work she had to do for him.

Being in this place, and being treated this way; was destroying her. She didn't even recognise herself anymore. Her breaking point was being reached with every day that went by. She couldn't be here anymore. So, instead of being the passive and shy Doctor she used to be; she was going to change the way people saw her. It was time for her to live her life for herself.

Without thinking, Lauren rummaged through her closet and packed a bag full of clothes she'd need. Isaac was offering her a chance to escape from this life, she deserved the opportunity to take it.

As she walked downstairs, she went to the front door to leave her bag there.

"Going somewhere?"

Lauren froze, she didn't think she'd be hearing that voice today. Or, for a while. But, she had to face this now. Turning around, she saw Bo standing by her work desk, in the brightest floral dress she'd ever seen. That wasn't Bo's normal attire. "Maybe"

"Maybe?" Bo raised her eyebrows, she couldn't believe Lauren was deflecting. "You've got a bag packed, and you're grabbing your keys ready to lock up. I'd say it's more than a maybe Lauren"

Instead of getting into it, Lauren kept her distance from Bo and folded her arms. "Was there something you needed Bo?" She asked.

Bo felt that like a punch to her gut. Clearly, Lauren didn't want her here. "Uh, I just came to tell you something. I know you said you wanted space but, I felt like it was important for you to know. Although, I'm guessing you don't want me here. So, it's fine. I'll go" she started walking towards the door when Lauren stood in front of her. She'd missed being this close to her.

"You're right, I am being a little insensitive. I'm sorry. Just been a bad day, is all. Please, if it's that important, you should stay" Lauren felt a little bad for acting so coldly.

She couldn't help it.

Backing up, Bo decided to continue. "Kenzi and I were on a case today, and I sorta had an epiphany. I'm not really sure, since I've never had one before" she didn't know how to word this. She thought she had it figured out in the car, but now her brain had turned to mush.

"An epiphany, regarding _me_?" Lauren frowned slightly, this was a new one.

Bo nodded, "Without getting into the whole thing, we came across some wannabe Witches who were abusing the craft to punish their Partners. They kept asking me if I had a Partner that needed punishing, and I told them that if anyone needed to be cursed it was me…" she took a breath. "… I hurt you, and I hate myself for it. I don't deserve to be loved by anyone, let alone you"

This certainly was a change of tune from Bo that Lauren had seen. "Everyone deserves to be loved Bo. Even people who make mistakes" she didn't agree with her.

"That's the thing though Lauren!" Bo said. "I know better than to make those kinds of mistakes. I'd like to blame it on my Succubus side but, the truth is; I control that part of myself too. And yet I still end up hurting you. This break is killing me…" she smiled half-heartedly. "… I know it's only been a week, but it feels like months. I miss you"

Damn it, Lauren was back in. She was hoping to make a run for it. "I miss you too…" she really did. But something this complicated doesn't get fixed quickly. "… But, one epiphany doesn't solve our problems"

Bo nodded, "I know, and I didn't come here expecting you to take me back. I just, wanted you know that I'm sorry. I am Lauren. I'm _so_ sorry, for what I've put you through…" she inched closer to her. "… But please; please don't go" she leaned into her. Wanting so badly to hold her, but refrained.

Lauren closed her eyes, she hated this. Not the contact, that was always amazing. But the choice she had to make. "There's nothing left for me here" she whispered.

That wasn't true. "You have me" Bo said.

"For now…" Lauren replied, lifting her head with tears in her eyes. "… But what happens in a few decades when I'm old and you're still you? Will I have you then?" She didn't think so. Who'd want her when she was old?

Bo knew this was always one of Lauren's fears, but she didn't care. There was a long way to go between then and now. This was why she chose to live in the moment. She reached up, holding her face. "You will _always_ have me. Because I love you"

"I love you too…" Lauren felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Her ride was waiting. "… But I need to go. I can't stay here just for you Bo. The Fae have ruined me. I don't have much of a soul left anymore; I need to go before they take what's left of it like they did everything else" she turned away from her and grabbed her bag.

"Does Hale know you're leaving?" Bo was trying to hold it together. And she was wondering if Hale had signed off on this because if he did she was going to kill him. Ash or not, he was dead.

Sighing, Lauren picked up her bag and turned back to her; "You mean, did I seek permission from my Master?" She shouldn't have to tell anyone what she does.

Bo shook her head, "That's not what I meant Lauren. Hale's our friend—"

"No, he's _your_ friend…" Lauren made sure to emphasise on that word. "… He made it very clear to me today that my needs aren't as important as my service to the Fae. I'm over my limit Bo, and I need to leave" she opened the door, ready to go.

"Can I at least know where you're going?" Bo stopped her with a hand on the door, she was losing her.

Lauren wanted to tell her, but it was better if she made a clean break. "No. If I tell you, you'll just follow me. Bo, you _have_ to let me go"

And now for the question Bo was terrified of hearing the answer to. "Are you even coming back?" She looked into Lauren's eyes, and for the first time; she couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Because honestly, Lauren didn't know herself. "I don't know. I just need time away, to clear my head. Okay?" She didn't know how long she'd be gone for, so she grabbed Bo's face and kissed her like it was the last time. "You will always have me too, remember that. Bye Bo" she let go of her and slipped out of grasp, walking away.

Bo's tears rolled down her cheeks. How could she have screwed up so badly? Lauren was the best thing that ever happened to her, and because of her stupid mistakes, she'd lost her. She sat in Lauren's apartment for another hour, wondering what she was supposed to do next.

Suddenly, the door opened; Bo hoped it was Lauren coming back having changed her mind but no such luck. It was Hale and two of his guards. "Where's Lauren?" He seemed in a mood.

"She's gone…" Bo got up from the couch, hearing him ask what she meant by that. "… What I said; she's _gone_. As in, packed her bags, and headed for the hills" a drink sounded good right about now.

Hale was unhappy, "I told her, in no uncertain terms; _not_ to peruse her stupid personal projects! I never thought she'd have the guts to defy me!" he was about to tell his Guards to search for her, when Bo stole their chi from where she stood. "What did you do that for?!" he watched them fall to the floor.

Unconscious.

Bo could see what Lauren meant now. Hale had changed since becoming the Ash. She hadn't noticed much because he never treated her differently. But Kenzi complained about his attitude towards her, and now Lauren. Both Humans, being treated like crap because of who he was. That made her very angry. "You're not gonna look for her"

"Oh really? And what gives you the right to order me around? I'm the Ash" Hale stood tall.

But that didn't stop Bo from challenging him, "And I'm the Blood King's Granddaughter, not to mention the Unaligned Succubus. You really wanna take me on, _Hale_?"

He had to admit, she had a terrifying look in her eyes right now. "Lauren has a duty to the Light Fae"

She shook her head. "Not anymore she doesn't…" she told him. "… You will let her go. And you will give her the time she needs to clear her head. I know her; she'll be back. But in the meantime; why don't you take a moment to realise how much of a dick you've become. The old Hale would _never_ treat his friends his way, you should be ashamed of yourself" she walked passed him and left the Apartment.

Hale stood there, thinking about what she said and then looked down at himself. He'd changed into something he didn't recognise. The suit, the attitude, the posture; he'd become the thing he swore he never would.

His Father.

The man who treated Humans like dirt, the man who put the needs of the Fae before everyone, even his own Family. He felt sick. He'd treated Lauren so harshly, and Kenzi. He basically threw Kenzi out of his life. He had to end this. He had to go back to being the man he used to be. The man who helped people, not tore them down.

The question was; was it too late to make things right?

* * *

 **A/N: There it is. I always felt like Bo needed to tell Hale off when she spoke to him at his inauguration. The way she just let it go with what he said to Lauren, it made me mad. So, hopefully I fixed it in this one. And as I said before, not every chapter of these rewrites will end in happiness for our lovely ship. Otherwise it wouldn't be realistic. Let me know what you thought, thanks for reading.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Miss me? Because I've missed all this. Decided to cut my trip short, work calls unfortunately. But, I have a gift for you guys for being so patient. Actually, two gifts. One, being this brand spanking new and yet very short, chapter update.**

 **And two, is my new story which I got a request from a guest a few weeks back. And I used my holiday time productively and have created twelve chapters of a 'Never Forget You'** _ **Prequel**_ **!**

 **So, once you've read this, go check that out and tell me what you think.**

 **Good to be back!**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: The Lover's Spat - 3x04**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

She didn't know why she said it.

In the spilt millisecond, after Lauren said the words; she wanted to take them back. But she couldn't. They'd been purged from her mouth, and there was no way to take them back. This all started so innocently. Bo came by to pick up from where they left off this morning; and as soon as she mentioned going undercover as a Doctor of Psychology. Which, shouldn't have bothered her, but it did.

Being as devoted to medicine as she was; Lauren felt a little offended that Bo was treating the job as if it was just a fad. A new thing she was doing for the day and then it'd be over by the next. Then they ended up trading harsh words to each other. Ending with the harshest of all;

Lauren basically ridiculing Bo for not finishing High School.

The look on Bo's face when she heard it; made Lauren ache inside. She'd hurt her so badly. And Lauren wanted nothing more, than to take it all back but it wasn't possible now. It was a shame too, things had been going so well between them. Ever since they got together they'd been living in a bubble of happiness and bliss.

Looks like it'd popped now.

After Bo left, Lauren thought about running after her; but there was nothing she could've said other than how sorry she was. Which, knowing Bo and how stubborn she was; she'd end up holding a grudge for a few days. Lauren just hoped this wasn't the thing that broken them. Not after everything they'd been through to get to this point in their relationship. So, she just looked out her balcony window. Hoping for some clarity.

Suddenly, she heard her front door close behind her. Turning around, she saw Bo standing there with the same sad look she was sporting herself. "You actually came back" she couldn't believe it.

Nodding, Bo stepped further into the apartment. Folding her arms. "So, I guess that's our first fight over and done with. I was wondering how long we could keep the whole blissful thing going" she'd been waiting for something to go wrong.

"Bo, I'm _so_ sorry…" Lauren felt herself already welling up. "… What I said, was stupid. And I didn't mean it, I swear. It just came out" she couldn't explain any more than that.

Giving a small smile, Bo approached her. She'd done some thinking while she sat in her car outside. She had every intention of driving off, but couldn't bring herself to start the engine. "Doesn't make it any less true though, does it? I'll admit, it hurt me. But, I think it hurt more because I knew it was true"

"So, what do you wanna do?" Lauren didn't know how to go on.

Bo took a second to look at her. Whether what she said was true or not; she loved her more than anything. And that trumped everything, even this petty argument. "I wanna make this first fight, our _last_ …" she said. "… And I'm ready for it to be over"

"Me too…" Lauren felt her heart flutter, knowing that she had nothing more to worry about. "… I'm still really sorry though"

Gathering Lauren in her arms, Bo hugged her tight. "I know. And I'm sorry too. I should've taken the Undercover Doctor thing more seriously. And I will, I promise. I just don't wanna fight anymore" she closed her eyes, breathing her in.

Lauren felt the same way. "Me neither"

All couples fought, it was something that happened often. Bo and Lauren just needed to make sure they didn't let it get out of hand. First and foremost, they loved each other. And that came above anything bad they could say to each other. They'd never let it break them.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, sweet. Just a little something. Thanks for reading. xo**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Thought I'd update this one for a change. This chapter comes to you as a request from a reader, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Feel Something – 5x03**

 **Clubhouse**

Well, that had to have been the most awkward and embarrassing conversation she'd ever had in her entire life.

Bo had just returned home from the Dal, where she had a seemingly painful heart to heart with her Grandfather. She needed someone to talk to about why she wasn't feeling _'in the mood'_ , with anyone. Not Dyson, or Tamsin. Not even the hot guy who jogged past her favourite coffee shop did it for her today. Which was weird, because the guy was super hot.

She wondered if it was just her problem, or if maybe it was something all Succubi experienced once in their lives. So, she made the mistake of asking him about Aife. And he answered her, reluctantly. But his answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. He told her that it did happen to her Mother; for a year!

An entire year.

No sex, no flirting, no urges whatsoever.

And the thought of that made her very nervous. Yes, sex was amazing. As a creature who fed on it, she craved it constantly. It was a part of her survival. But it wasn't just about the sex in general. It was the fact that, without sex she couldn't heal, she couldn't feed off of anyone's chi. And without her weekly meals, she wouldn't be strong. People could come after her, and she'd be a sitting duck without her powers.

Being that this was a physical issue, Bo thought about calling Lauren to help. She was the Doctor to the Fae after all. But, Bo felt awkward around her lately. Ever since the kiss they shared before Kenzi died, they'd dodged each other constantly. However, this was about a lot more than Bo's pride. She had to fix this, before her enemies got wind of the fact that she was defenceless.

So, she texted Lauren and asked her stop by as it was an emergency. It would also make for a good experiment. Bo tried to feed with Dyson last night when he was helping her paint, but she just couldn't get into it. He was shirtless and everything, but nothing. And then with Tamsin this morning, hoping to cure her hangover from their night of fun.

But again, nada!

If the same ended up happening with Lauren, then Bo could rule out the possibility that maybe she just wasn't feeling Dyson and Tamsin as sexual partners anymore. That in itself was stupid. She was a Succubus. Even if she hated their guts, she'd still have fun jumping their bones.

Having been unable to cure her hangover, Bo was drinking as much coffee as she could to get herself sober. She felt like she was still drunk. The lights were killing her, so she dimmed them all. The candles all around were the only things generating light. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. The sound alone, caused her ears pain.

"I'm never drinking again" she exhaled, going to the door.

As it opened, Lauren's eyebrows raised as she noticed Bo's state. "I take it there's a club downtown somewhere that's missing all their liquor?" She looked like hell. "Because that's the only explanation I can come up with as to why you still look trashed" she let herself in after Bo walked back to the kitchen.

"In my defence, they really should've cut me off after my third tray of shots…" Bo poured herself another cup of coffee, offering Lauren one but she refused politely. "… I'm sorry if I pulled you away from something important at the Clinic" she felt bad for that. She knew how important Lauren's job was.

Lauren smiled, shaking her head. "I'm never too busy for you Bo…" she would drop anything to come to her aid. She'd done it so many times before. "… So uh, what seems to be the problem? Did you call me here because of your hangover? Wouldn't it be easier for you to take chi from Dyson, or Tamsin?" It hurt her to say their names in regards to Bo. But, she had to be mature.

"Yeah, that's the problem actually…" Bo said. "… Lately, I haven't been able to—" she didn't know how to word it. "To uh-" God, why was this so hard? "I haven't been able to feed, on anyone. I'm just, not in the mood I guess" she'd never uttered those words in her life!

And that also confused Lauren. "Not in the mood?" She frowned. "You're a Succubus, Bo. You're always in the mood. But, I see your concern. Umm, when exactly did it start?" There had to be a reason for this block. Probably mentally.

Bo didn't need to think too long. She knew exactly when it started. "After Kenzi left" she thought bringing Kenzi back from the dead, would make things better again. Things could go back to the way they were. But, her best friend chose to leave. And Bo didn't know if she was ever coming back.

Lauren sighed, understanding the problem. "What is it about Kenzi leaving, that's making you feel this way?" She wasn't a shrink, but she knew a thing or too about psychology.

One thing Bo wasn't prepared for today, was talking about Kenzi. It was a sore spot. "The fact that I don't know if she'll ever be back, maybe?" She wasn't sure. "Kenzi was the first person I met when I moved here. The first to see me as a friend, and as a person. Not a monster. And now she's gone, maybe forever" she bowed her head, feeling upset.

That wasn't Lauren's intention, but it was good that Bo was getting it out. She approached her, placing a hand on her arm. "Kenzi might be gone, but that doesn't mean you're alone Bo. You've got Trick, Dyson, Tamsin—"

"And you?" Bo lifted her head, "Do I have you?" With Dyson and Tamsin, being this close to them didn't cause her to feel anything. But with Lauren, she felt _everything_. Why?

Smiling, Lauren held both sides of her face gently. "You will _always_ have me" she meant that with everything she had.

Deciding to test the waters, Bo leaned in slowly. Since they were so close, she didn't have to lean in that far before she captured Lauren's lips. She'd almost forgotten how good this felt. She didn't know what it was about Lauren that made her weak in the knees, but she was thankful for it today. Because what she was feeling, meant she wasn't broken.

There was hope for her.

Pulling away, Lauren was confused as to where that came from. "I uh, thought you couldn't?" she referred to what they were doing. And what they'd _soon_ be doing, if they let this go any further.

"Yeah, so did I…" Bo didn't get it either. "… When I tried with Dyson and Tamsin, it wasn't because I didn't wanna do _it_. It was because I didn't wanna do it with _them_. I'd look at them, and I'd feel nothing. No urge, or spark. Not like this. I just, didn't want them" she was honest.

Honesty was the best policy.

"So what's the difference with me?" Lauren didn't see it. Actually, she never saw it when they were dating either. Why would Bo want someone as primitive as herself when she could be with someone like Dyson or Tamsin?

Bo smiled, looking at her with longing. "That's the thing…" she reached up, placing a lock of hair behind Lauren's ear. "… Since the moment I met you, I've never _not_ wanted you" that was the truth too. With Dyson, she didn't love him, but when she needed him to heal, she made do with what she had.

But with Lauren, there was attraction, desire, passion, and longing. And her body knew all that too. It responded a lot faster than her brain did.

Just as Bo was about lean in again, Lauren turned her head away. "Bo, I dunno if this's a good idea…" she stuttered. "… We're friends. And with everything you have going on, I don't wanna complicate things further" she was referring to Tamsin. She'd seen how the newest member of their group looked at Bo. It wasn't a friendly look.

"You're not..." Bo didn't care about anything else right now. "… And I think we both know, we're always gonna be more than friends. In fact, being friends isn't enough sometimes. All I know, is that I want you" when she leaned in this time, Lauren didn't stop her.

They kissed.

And it was incredible. Bo's hands dropped to Lauren's sides, holding them tight. And gave them a firm squeeze as she lifted her up and walked her over to the computer desk. She sat her down on the edge of the table's surface, both of them still kissing heavily. Bo told Lauren to raise her arms, and then removed her t-shirt.

"Hey Bo, remember that Japanese dude from last night-" Tamsin walked in, immediately spinning around and covering her eyes. She didn't want to see a shirtless Lauren. Gross! "What the hell did I just see?!"

Bo and Lauren parted, painfully. It was just getting to the good bit. Lauren grabbed her shirt, throwing it back over her head. "Sorry Tamsin, we didn't hear you. Uh, I'm gonna go" she hopped off the table, but Bo grabbed her wrist.

"Don't…" she said. "… Please" she didn't want this to be over yet.

Caving, Lauren decided to stay. "Alright, I'll be upstairs" she gave Bo's hand a squeeze, then let go and scampered off upstairs.

Taking a breath, Bo turned around to face her roommate. "Nice timing T, as always…" she got a strange look from her, almost like she was hurt by what she saw. She had no right to be. Tamsin just asked her why Lauren was here. "… I invited her over. She's helping me with my problem"

"Your problem?" Tamsin was confused. This morning Bo was in full rejection mode. And now, she was all over Lauren like a bad rash. "But I thought you couldn't, with anyone" when they tried this morning, Bo practically pushed her way.

Bo shrugged. "It's different with her"

Tamsin let out a laugh. "Of course it is…" this was so typical. "… But hey! I'm happy for you. If Lauren's the key to getting your mojo back, then you shouldn't waste a second. Go do your thing, I'm just gonna leave you guys to it" she turned around to leave, when Bo called her back.

"You said something about that guy from last night?" Bo asked. "Is it a case? Do you need my help with something?"

Shaking her head, Tamsin said no. "It's nothing I can't handle solo. You've got a lot on your plate right now. I'll catch you later, _roomie_!" She laughed sadly, turning around she began to walk to the door. A tear rolled down her cheek as she exited the house.

Maybe her feelings were one sided after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, poor Tamsin. Hope this one was to your liking. Especially to the guest who requested it. Let me know what you thought.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: I always wanted to see this kind of thing happen in this episode. But alas, we were disappointed in many ways. Also, this chapter is a complete rewrite of the episode. Especially, Bo's interrogation scene. I'm working on some requests, if you have anymore, let me know in your reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: The Lengths of Love – 3x05**

 **39** **th** **Division**

Bo has to admit, today had taken quite a strange turn.

She woke up this morning, feeling fine. She'd fed last night, had some fun, all in all it was a pretty good night. Only thing that weighed on her heart heavily, was the fact that she had to sleep with someone who wasn't Lauren. Bo wanted nothing more, than to commit to her, and only her. But it just wasn't an option for a Succubus.

As much as it killed her.

She intended to do something with Lauren today, and try and make up for it in any way she could. Even though Lauren said it didn't bother her, Bo knew her well enough by now to know when she was lying. But those plans were put on hold when she was brought in for questioning with Dyson and his new bitch of a Partner.

They couldn't stand each other.

"Why're you so sure this body has anything to do with me?" She sat opposite Dyson in the interrogation room, while Tamsin stood behind her.

"Because your scent's all over it, and it looks like your kind of kill…" he showed her photos from the crime scene. "… What was the nature of your relationship with her?" With the way their victim smelled, Dyson knew Bo had to have been very close to her for a long time.

Bo looked at the pictures, it was the girl from last night. "I don't remember her name. I met her at the Dal last night, we had a few drinks, and then went back to my place" she was going to tell the truth.

Tamsin snickered behind her, "Aren't you dating the human meat bag who works for the Light?" They just dropped the body off to Lauren.

That was really the wrong choice of words, Bo jumped up from her seat and grabbed Tamsin by he collars of her shirt. Pushing her into the wall she was standing by, her blue eyes blazing. "What did you just call her?!"

"Easy there Succubus!" Tamsin wasn't scared in the slightest. "You're already on the hook for a murder. You really wanna add assaulting a Police Officer to your rap sheet?" She didn't think so.

Dyson stood from his seat. "Bo, put her down! Or I _will_ arrest you!" He didn't have a choice.

Bo's eyes reverted back to their chocolate brown colour, "Talk about my Girlfriend that way again, and I promise you…" she let her go. "… You'll regret it" she backed up.

No one spoke about Lauren that way.

"Did you just threaten an officer of the law?" Tamsin loved pissing her off. It was a lot of fun. "You know I can arrest you for that too"

But Dyson didn't have time for this. "Tamsin? Shut up!" He ordered her. He was the senior officer. "Bo?" He remained calm, "Please, take a seat. I just wanna get to the bottom of this" he wanted to believe she didn't do it. But there was always that seed of doubt in his mind.

Wanting the same, Bo sat down again. "Look, I won't deny that I know her. She came back to my place last night, we had sex and that was it. She was very much _alive_ , when she left"

"So, you _saw_ her leave?" He asked.

"Yes!" Bo nodded, although she wasn't entirely sure.

Suddenly, the door to the interrogation room busted open and Kenzi waltzed in. "Bo, don't say anything else!" She caught a glimpse of the pictures on the table, the girl from last night was dead. "If this's about that chick, then you've wasted your time. I was there last night, I saw her leave with my own eyes"

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Tamsin chuckled dryly. Of course, Bo's best friend would cover for her. "You're not actually buying this are you?" She glanced at Dyson.

Since Kenzi vouched for Bo, Dyson had no choice but to let her go. "For now, I am…" he replied. "… As long as you have an alibi I can't hold you. So, you're free to go. But, Lauren's examining the body. If anything else comes up, we'll be in touch"

As soon as she knew that, Bo knew that she had to see Lauren right away. She had to try and explain things. Even though she herself was confused as to what was going on. Why did she always have the worst luck?

"Nothing'll come up, because I didn't do this" she expected more faith from Dyson. After everything they'd been through. Turning around, she caught a glare from Tamsin. She couldn't give a shit what she thought. So, she left with Kenzi. And had only one place in mind.

Her Girlfriend's.

 **Lauren's Apartment - Later**

After Dyson and Tamsin dropped the body off in her home-which was very unhygienic; Lauren had some of the Light Fae Guards help her take it to her lab. Once there, she began a standard autopsy. But her results came back inconclusive. She could tell the girl was killed by someone feeding from her, but she knew it wasn't Bo.

She thought maybe she would've had the tiniest bit of doubt that maybe Bo did do it. Maybe she didn't get enough Chi at the house last night, so she followed her home and took what she needed.

But if she thought that, then Lauren would have to also believe that Bo was a monster. And that just wasn't true. Despite her genetic makeup, Bo was the sweetest and purest person Lauren knew. That's how she knew her Girlfriend wasn't capable of this.

So, with the autopsy done she came back to her apartment to get started on her report. As she was typing on her computer, she heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" She couldn't get up while she was working, she wanted to get this over and done with.

The door opened, and Bo walked in with a panicked expression all over her face. "So, I'm guessing you've heard about the busy day I've had?" She didn't give Lauren a chance to answer. "I didn't do it Lauren, I swear to you" she couldn't let her think she did.

Lauren held up a hand, "Bo, it's okay-"

"It's not!" Bo was in full panic mode. "None of this would be happening if I didn't choose her to feed with! I wish I could just be normal, then I wouldn't have to do this, I wouldn't have to sleep with strangers, I could just be with you" she took a breath.

That was one thing Lauren wanted too. But that wasn't something they could have. "You don't need to explain" she said.

Bo had to ask a question, and it was going to change everything depending on Lauren's answer. "Do you think I did it?"

Exhaling loudly, Lauren picked up a picture from her desk. "Unless you have two extra fingers I don't know about, then I highly doubt it…" she saw Bo become instantly confused. "… Here, maybe this'll clear things up" she waited for her to step forward, then handed her the picture.

Taking a look, Bo saw the bruises on her dead lover's neck. They were made by a person who had six fingers. Last time she checked, she had five. "I don't understand. Dyson said it looked like a Succubus kill"

Rolling her eyes, Lauren didn't expect anything less from Dyson. They might've been on better terms, but she still wasn't a fan. "That's Dyson for you; always looking for the easiest answer. The only reason he said that was because no other scent was on her but yours" she wasn't even a Wolf, and she knew better.

"So, who did it?" Bo wondered.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm still running a search…" Lauren told her, "… But since the feeding signature is so close to yours, and with the evidence of the extra appendages; an old Egyptian Fae that feeds on Chi comes to mind. Won't get a name until the search is complete though" she couldn't remember ever Fae in the world.

She was just one woman.

Bo couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes, "So, I didn't do it? I'm clean?" She couldn't believe it.

Nodding, Lauren pulled her into a hug. " _Squeaky_ clean. Hey, it's okay. Shhh!" She held her tight, feeling Bo latch on even more. "Were you really that afraid of being guilty?"

Wanting to be honest, Bo nodded. She brought Lauren to sit on the couch with her. "I told Dyson I saw her leave the house, but now that I'm thinking about it; I don't think I did. Kenzi vouched for me but, I don't know if she's covering for me"

"Why don't you ask her?" Lauren knew how much Kenzi loved Bo, and would probably protect her from anything.

Shrugging, Bo didn't know. "She's been acting kinda strange today, so I just left it. But if you're saying it's not my kill, then I'm in the clear. Right?"

Lauren nodded again. "Right. You know, when they brought her body to me this morning; my heart sank" she admitted.

"Because you thought I did it?" Bo thought Lauren was on her side with this.

"No…" Lauren shook her head. "… I would never think that. If I ever did think you killed someone, I know it would be out of self-defence. You're not a killer Bo. But, I know how much Dyson's new Partner hates you. She even tried to get me to talk, but I wouldn't" she remembered Tamsin grilling her this morning.

That made Bo smile. "You didn't?" Her Girlfriend told her how she stuck it to Tamsin good, and put her in her place. "That's my girl…" she touched Lauren's cheek gently. "… Well, at least I can always count on _you_ to believe me"

Lauren frowned, she had a feeling about what Bo meant by that. "Dyson didn't?" Bo shook her head. "I guess he really doesn't care about anyone anymore, does he?" She would say she was sorry about what happened with the Norn, but then she wouldn't have her chance with Bo.

So, she won fare and square. Maybe she should send the Norn a fruit basket or something to say thank you.

Another time.

"I don't care about him…" Bo meant that. If he was so willing to side with a person he'd known for a few days over the woman he used to love and who had saved his life more than once; then that was his choice. "… You're all the support I need" she knew she could count on her.

Lauren smiled, "I told you, I love you…" she didn't mind saying it again. "… You more than qualify to receive the benefit of the doubt. Besides, you know me. I'm all about the facts. If they can't prove it; I won't believe it" it was that simple.

"Validity over speculation, right?" Bo heard Lauren tell her that while talking about one of her experiments before. Lauren probably didn't think she paid attention, but she did. She always listened.

Lauren was impressed, "Exactly. And you know, even if you did do it and it was an accident? I want you to know that I wouldn't abandon you…" she needed her to know this. "… An important part of being a couple, is that we're a team. A threat to you, is a threat to me. I'd do anything, to protect you"

"You have no idea, how much that means to me…" Bo went in for a kiss. To know that Lauren was willing to overlook the evidence and just believe her regardless, meant the world to Bo. "… I love you too"

Wanting to make her feel even better, Lauren got up and brought Bo with her, holding her hand. She typed a few more things on her autopsy report, then made a move to send the file to Dyson email. "Send it…" she placed her hand over the mouse. "… Feel the relief of clearing your name"

Bo chuckled, oddly it sounded very appealing. So, she clicked the left side of the mouse, and watched the email vanish and then the notification that it'd been sent. "Wow, that did feel good!" She didn't expect it to that much.

"I'd ask you stay, but I'm guessing you've gotta finish that case with Kenzi?" Lauren wanted her to stay more than anything but knew how important Bo's job was to her.

She wasn't wrong. Bo did have a case that needed solving. But right now, she didn't care about that. "I'm pretty sure she can handle it without me. Besides, Dyson's there if she needs back up. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now" she kissed her again.

"So, are we gonna have a quiet night in for a change?" Lauren wondered.

Bo wrapped both arms around her Girlfriend's waist. "Whatever you want babe" for a moment, she just wanted to stay still in this second.

Because right now, it was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, that's nice. I had to get that line in, the one Dyson said at the end of the episode; "Lauren would do anything to protect Bo". I wanted to have it come from Lauren. So, there it is. Like I said, any requests; let me know.**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: I had someone request a rewrite of the episode where Tamsin interrupts Bo's bath time when she's drunk. Now, they wrote in the review that it was 3x11. But to my knowledge it's actually 3x12 it happens in. So, if you meant that, then great. Enjoy. But if you didn't, then i don't recall that scene happening in 3x11.**

 **Anyway, have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Fight A Little Longer - 3x12**

 **Clubhouse**

Bo was going out of her mind with worry.

She hadn't heard from Lauren in over a week. Her calls went unanswered, as did the thousands of texts she'd sent her. But nothing. And when she went to her Girlfriend's apartment to find out why she wasn't answering, Bo found no one. And stranger, Lauren left her cell phone on her desk. She never did that.

Being that she was an important Doctor, she needed to have her phone on her at all times. Bo didn't like the feeling she had. She just wanted some contact from her, to see if she was okay. She asked for Dyson's help but he was more concerned with Hale's stupid Ash ceremony. Finding their missing friend was more important.

Unless Dyson didn't want Lauren to be found.

It made sense. He had his love back now. If Lauren was gone, then she was fair game. But that's the thing Dyson didn't seem to understand; Bo couldn't be that way with him anymore. She loved him once, and she lost him. It was done. She'd moved on.

And she'd found someone who she could love and that loved her back just as much. She didn't mind telling him that she loved Lauren more than she ever loved him. It would be stupid to lie to him, because doing that gave him false hope. No, she wasn't doing that.

She loved Lauren, that was it. And if her Girlfriend had gone away needing space to herself, then Bo could wait. No, she _would_ wait. Forever if she had to. It would just be nice to have some kind of word from her so she didn't have to worry endlessly.

Maybe a bath would help?

Yeah, that sounded really good right now.

And now was the perfect time, since Kenzi was at the Dal with Trick helping him with he set up for Hale's inauguration. Bo didn't know why Kenzi was helping though, Hale had been nothing but an ass to her since he became acting Ash. She wanted to punch him but Kenzi told her it wasn't worth it.

Bo kicked her shoes off next to the bath, then turned the faucets on. She wanted it at just the right temperature. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. Whenever she took a bath, she kept a dagger with her. That Morag attack a few years ago taught her a valuable lesson;

Always be on your guard.

She pulled the dagger from inside the bath, having strapped it there ahead of time. Spinning around, she held it up ready to strike. Only, her visitor wasn't a Foe at all. "Lauren?"

Holding her hands up, Lauren nodded. "I figured you'd be pissed at me for not calling you back but, isn't the dagger a little extreme?"

Bo looked at the dagger, realising what she was doing. She lowered her hands, dropping it to the floor and went straight for a hug. "I was so worried about you. When I checked your place this morning and all I found was your phone; I thought something had happened to you" she exhaled.

She had to admit, she missed this feeling. Lauren held her tight. "I'm fine, I just needed to clear my head" she shouldn't be here, but she couldn't leave either.

"And?" Bo pulled back. "Have you had enough time?" She really hoped she'd say yes.

Smiling awkwardly, Lauren walked passed Bo and turned the water off in the bath. Any higher and they'd turn the bathroom into a lap pool. "I didn't leave my phone at home by accident" she dodged her question.

Oh no.

This was what Bo was dreading. "What'd you mean?" She asked.

"The night of my award ceremony, I met this guy—" Lauren saw Bo's face, "No! Nothing like that!" She eased her fear. "He's a renowned Scientist and owns his own Pharmaceutical business. He offered me a position with his company. Which I accepted. It was a way better deal than I have with the Fae. _But_ as of ten minutes ago, I respectfully resigned"

Bo tried to process that information, and all she was thinking was that Lauren actually had chosen to leave. "If it was such a great opportunity, then why did you back out?" She must've had a reason.

This was Lauren's problem, she had every intention of moving in when Isaac picked her up earlier. But, as they were driving; she had such a pit in her stomach. She couldn't leave. She wasn't done here yet. And she wasn't done with Bo. "You"

"I thought you wanted space from me?" Bo was so sure that's what she wanted.

Nodding, Lauren fiddled with her hands nervously. She wasn't prepared for this conversation on her way over. "I did. And I've had enough…" she stepped close to her, "… Enough space, to know that I can't be without you. I need you as much as I need air to breathe. Yes, I'm scared, and I'm worried of losing you; but, it doesn't matter. I love you, Bo"

Bo was going to take that as a good sign. So, she stepped forward and grabbed both sides of Lauren's face, kissing her hard. That's all she wanted to hear from her. But it wasn't all Lauren's fault, it was Bo's. Her Fae status was a major factor in their downfall. She couldn't let it ruin what they had.

"I love you so much…" she whispered. "… I promise, I'm gonna do everything in my power to make things better. I don't want you feeling like this. I'm supposed to make you happy, and all I keep doing is hurting you. I'm so sorry Lauren" she couldn't forgive herself for it.

"Apology accepted…" Lauren smiled, kissing her again. "… So uh, I'm pretty sure I'm on the Light Fae's most wanted list by now. I didn't show up for my attendance meeting this morning or this afternoon. Hale's been acting like an asshole lately, so he's probably not happy with me" that was another of her fears.

But Bo wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "Screw Hale! If he's got a problem, then he can come talk to me. I wanna kick his ass for the way he's been treating Kenzi. I had no idea he was treating you the same way" that made her especially angry.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't really feel like going back to my place" Lauren just wanted to be somewhere she felt safe. And that wasn't with the Light.

"You can stay here as long as you want…" Bo gave her a loving smile. "… Hey? I'm not gonna let anyone take you. Especially not Hale. If he comes here looking for you, I'll send him packing one way or another. I'm Unaligned, he can't do anything to me" she was appreciating that right now.

Lauren admired her devotion, but she didn't want her to get hurt either. "He might not be able to arrest you, but he can't still send people to have you taken care of. I've seen it happen. Maybe I should just go back and apologise—"

That was so not happening. Bo said no. "You don't owe him anything Lauren! He's supposed to be your friend— _our_ friend! No one changes overnight, but if he's determined to be that way then he's gonna be up for a hell of a fight. Everything's gonna be okay…" she brought her in for a hug. "… I promise"

Feeling a little better, Lauren stopped the hug. "I interrupted you in here, I'm sorry. I'll just wait downstairs while you take your bath" she went to walk away, but Bo pulled her back by her hand.

"Or, you could take it _with_ me?" Bo smile turned into a smirk. "We haven't had any time together for a week. That's seven _lonely_ , days and nights. Kenzi's not gonna be home for a while, I checked" she just wanted to go back to the way things were.

And so did Lauren, so that invitation sounded very good. "Well, if we have time…" she stepped closer to her, succumbing to her Girlfriend's ways. "… We better make the most of it" she kissed her again.

* * *

Tamsin was feeling very odd. In her two thousand years of being on this god forsaken earth, she'd never met someone like Bo. That, and unbeknownst to Bo; Tamsin wasn't just in town for the Light and Dark's peace project involving her and Dyson. She'd spent a thousand years, waiting, searching, for a specific person.

A woman.

Eyes both brown, and blue.

And a list of other traits that none other than Bo herself seemed to possess. It couldn't be a coincidence. Tamsin had scoured the earth ten times over. Looking for this woman. And then she came here, and found Bo. She ticked all the boxes. The person who hired Tamsin all those centuries ago, still wanted Bo.

She'd been running from him since she made that stupid deal. He offered her more lives, in exchange for her services. Tamsin could only blame herself for her misery. She was too selfish back then, she wanted to live longer. And her wish was granted, for a price. A price she had yet to pay.

Bo was the currency.

And Tamsin had to collect it.

But, today she just decided to get drunk instead. She wasn't answering her phone since her Chief at the station kept hounding her. Dyson was helping the Light Fae with their crowning ceremony for the new Ash, so they expected her to pick up the slack.

Nope.

She wasn't feeling it.

So, after finishing the one bottle of alcohol she had in her truck; she needed a replacement. She couldn't go to the Dal because the inauguration was being held there, and there was only one other place she knew she could get into with ease, and get booze at the same time.

Bo's.

They lived in a shack, so she didn't have to worry about alarms. With one push of the door, she was in the house. When she stumbled inside, she saw a large suitcase by the couch. Was Bo going somewhere? Hmm, weird. She crossed the living room to get to the kitchen, rummaging around until she found a bottle of whiskey.

Jackpot!

As she took her first swig, she heard a thud come from upstairs. Maybe Bo wasn't at the Dal like she thought. She figured Hale would want his closest friends around while he was crowned. Or maybe she wasn't the only one who broke in today. As an officer of the law, she felt a duty to inspect the noise.

So, she lifted her gun from her holster and began to walk forward. Actually, she wobbled. She was on her second bottle of alcohol, she was lucky she wasn't crawling at this point. She got to the stairs, and heard what sounded like voices. She took another swig of the whiskey, for courage.

Then started climbing the steps, one by one.

* * *

It was safe to say, that after they decided to share a bath; they couldn't wait to lose their clothes. Bo jumped in first, then pulled Lauren in after her. They made quite the splash. Pun intended. They even managed to knock over a candle from the table beside the tub. It's flame went out as soon as it hit the wet floor.

The water was very soapy, and the foam was everywhere. But that didn't stop them from making out very heavily. Bo's hands roamed over her Girlfriend's back, trying to pull her even closer. It felt so good to be able to call her that again. Girlfriend. Bo didn't know what she would've done if Lauren had left for good.

She would've gone mad without her.

"FREEZE!"

Bo and Lauren broke apart, started by the voice. Seeing Tamsin standing there with a gun in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other, had frightened them. "Tamsin, what the hell are you doing here?!" She was never on Bo's list of guests.

"Uh, I heard a noise and thought someone was breaking in" Tamsin didn't expect to see this sight before her.

Grabbing a towel for herself and Lauren, she handed one to her Girlfriend and then wrapped one around herself. " _You're_ breaking in!" She yelled.

"This's hilarious…" Tamsin couldn't stop laughing. "… Dyson told me you skipped town. He seemed very happy about it too. Guess he's not over Bo like he claims to be huh?" He mentioned something to her earlier, and his tone didn't sound worried.

Glancing at Lauren, Bo didn't like the look on her face. She got out of the bath, then helped her Girlfriend out too. "Why the hell are you breaking into my house?" She changed the subject.

"I thought you'd be at the Dal with the others, and I ran out of booze so—" Tamsin trailed off, taking another swig. "So, you guys are back together now huh? That's nice" she didn't care either way.

Now it was Lauren's turn to be a bitch, because as she looked at Tamsin's smug face; she was brought back to the night that she and Bo took their break. A break that was initially caused by what Tamsin told her hours before. "Is it? You must be a little disappointed, since you went to so much trouble to break us up in the first place" she stood there, with the towel wrapped around her tight.

Bo frowned at her, "What?" This was the first time she was hearing of this.

"She didn't tell you, that before we took our break; the night that Nelson attacked me, she stopped by my place and we had a little chat" Lauren kept her glare firmly on Tamsin, who clearly knew she was in the shit.

This was getting weird now, "What kind of chat?" Bo asked.

Tamsin waved a hand, "It was nothing. She was reading one of her boring books, and I told her what a Tikbalang was. Not a big deal"

"Just like your kiss with Bo wasn't a big deal?" Lauren replied. "I mean, why would it be? She didn't even feed from you, right?" She recited her words back to her, watching the look on her face.

Bo was gobsmacked, Lauren knew about this the entire time. "You know?" Her Girlfriend nodded, looking heartbroken again. She didn't want that. "I was gonna tell you, I swear" she wasn't, but she figured she would pluck up the courage sooner or later.

"Why bother? Tamsin already beat you to it…" Lauren sighed, she couldn't look at Tamsin's face anymore. "… And I thanked her, with a slap. One I'd love to give her a second helping of, but I'm better than that. And she's not worth it. I'll be in your room" she turned around and walked away to Bo's bedroom, closing the doors behind her.

After hearing all that, Bo didn't know what to say. But she knew what she wanted to _do_. Checking that her towel was secure, she marched over to Tamsin, and struck her in the face. Tamsin dropped the whiskey bottle and her gun as her hands went to her bleeding mouth. "Breaking up a happy couple. Odd behaviour for a woman who said claims to hate me. Wouldn't you agree, Tamsin?" She shoved her into the wall.

"Happy?" Tamsin started laughing. "You think you're happy?" She shook her head. "You're not happy Bo, neither is your little barbie doll. You know why? Because you know being happy, and being in love, won't stop the inevitable!" It was time for some home truths. "She's gonna die, sooner than you think too"

Bo punched her in the abdomen, winding her. "Why? Are you threatening her?!" She grabbed the back of Tamsin's hair, wanting nothing more than to just drain her. She wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

"Me?" Tamsin coughed, laughing again. "You wish! Trust me, you're not gonna be able to stop what's coming for you. You can't prepare for it, and you can't defeat it. So, make the most of your time with her. Because soon, everyone you love is gonna be dead"

With one final slap, Bo pushed her into the hallway. "GET OUT!" Her blue eyes locked on to Tamsin like a laser beam. It was enough to make Tamsin run off. Turning around, Bo didn't know what to think. Something was coming for her. She felt it herself, but now that Tamsin had confirmed it; it just meant she had even less time figured out who it was.

What if this person did kill her friends?

What if they killed Lauren?

That was something Bo would never let happen.

If something was coming for her, then she'd be ready.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was different, wasn't it? Lol. Let me know what you thought.**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: This rewrite was requested by a guest. I know I've done one of this episode before, but this one is different. And I haven't done another rewrite of this episode since the first couple of chapters of this story. So, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I really want to write more, but am having trouble thinking of ones to do myself. So, if you want to see yours then please do let me know in a review or a PM.**

 **Got some free time this week, so I wanted to get a few done.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: No Regrets – 4x08**

 **Clubhouse**

Christmas.

It was supposed to be a time of joy.

But of course, for Bo it was anything but that. As if today hadn't started off rough enough, she was hosting a party for a bunch of people she didn't even know. It was all Kenzi's idea. Who, had problems of her own now that she and Hale had decided to cut the bullshit and become a couple. Bo was happy for them, but that didn't help her current predicament.

For some reason, every time the hands of the clock landed on 11:43 p.m. she found herself starting the last few hours over again. It was like Groundhog Day, except much worse. Because she had no idea what the hell was going on. Every person she tried to explain it to, just laughed at her and congratulated her on an amazing party.

That was no good to her.

So, she thought to herself; who was the most level headed person she knew? Trick! Only, that idea failed before she could even get a word in. Because her once responsible and sober Grandfather, was now passed out in her bathtubs completely off his rocker. She was forced to rethink her decision, and thought of the second most level headed person she knew.

Lauren.

Without disturbing her sleeping Grandfather, she high tailed it to her bedroom where she last saw Lauren sitting with Dyson and Vex. Weird combination, but whatever. "Lauren!" She pushed through the door, to find Dyson and Vex hysterically laughing about something together. "Guys? Where's Lauren? She was here a minute ago" she could've sworn.

Dyson sobered up enough to acknowledge Bo's presence. "Uh, I dunno. One minute, she was here. And the next, she was gone. But, she always comes back the same way. Weird huh?" He was so wasted.

"Thanks, that wasn't helpful at all…" she turned around and left the bedroom, going to the hallway and running into the very person she was looking for. "… Thank god! I found you! We have a major problem!" She was panicking.

Lauren was also panicking, "Funny, I was actually looking for you to tell you the exact same thing…" she'd been searching the house for what felt like forever. "… What's your problem?" It seemed only fair.

"This's gonna sound freaky, but I think I'm stuck in a loop or something. The same thing happens all the time. I talk to some people downstairs, play a few games, eat food, and then bam! I'm right back at the start doing it all over again! You believe me, right?" Bo was counting on her.

But what Bo didn't know, was that Lauren was experiencing the exact same thing. "I thought it was just me…" her ex frowned at her. "… You were right about it being a loop; a time loop, to be exact. I think we're both reliving the same day, or the same couple of hours at least" she didn't think it was then whole day.

"Why us?" Bo asked.

Shrugging, Lauren couldn't find an answer. "Why does anything happen to us?" She was starting to think they had bad luck. "I guess it's just our curse. We need to figure a way outta this. Have you tried Trick?"

Bo rolled her eyes, nodding. "Yeah, he's no help right now. Trust me, you don't wanna go there!" She had to think for a second. "Come on, you're the leading expert on all things Fae. Do you have any idea what this could be?" She was trusting Lauren to find a solution.

It was her thing.

Thinking hard, Lauren thought back to what Hale was saying at the Gas station this morning. "Krampus" she whispered.

Frowning, Bo remember the name. "That demon Santa Clause Hale was spouting about?" Her ex nodded. "What's he gotta do with this?" Then she realised. "Oh shit! He punishes people for being bad, right? Okay. Punishing me, I understand. Because, well; it's me. But, you? You're a Doctor. You're the definition, of good" if saving lives didn't make you a good person, then what did?

"Maybe it's not about punishment?" Lauren wondered, "Maybe it's about something else. Like, soul searching. Maybe there's something about ourselves he wants us to figure out. And we're not gonna break the loop until we do. Think, is there something that's bothering you? Something you're bottling up?" She asked her.

Bo let out a laugh, was that a joke? "Come on Lauren, you know me. I'm an open book!" She liked to believe that. But lately, not so much.

"You're right, I do know you…" Lauren knew her very well. "… And I know when something's bothering you, you keep it to yourself and act like everything's okay so no one worries about you. So, I'll ask again; is anything bothering you?" They had to be honest with each other.

Not wanting to talk about it here, Bo took Lauren downstairs and out the back where her car was parked. "If you must know, I'm still having a little trouble adjusting after my kidnapping. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I also didn't think it'd be this hard either" she admitted.

Lauren could understand that. "Bo, you went through something very traumatic. No one gets over something like that overnight, not even someone as strong as you. I wish there was something I could tell you to make things easier, but the truth is it's just gonna take some time to overcome"

"That's the problem…" Bo said. "… It's taking _too_ long. I just wanna put it behind me. I'm sick of waking up every night wondering if I'm gonna be taken again. And it's even more frustrating, that I don't know who it was, or why they wanted me. I mean, out of all the people in the world; why me?"

Fortunately, Lauren could answer that. "Because your special"

Scoffing, Bo leaned against her car with her arms folded. "Yeah well, being special sucks…" she wanted some of the focus off of her. "… What about you? Any skeletons in your closet that're giving you grief?"

Lauren tried to think. "Well, I guess I'm still a little rattled about the whole Una Mens thing. Even though I'm under Evony's protection, there's no guarantee she can keep me safe. Having them looming over my head is pretty scary, but I don't know if that's a good enough reason to be caught in a time loop" she couldn't explain it.

"You know, if Evony doesn't follow through on her word to protect you; I will…" Bo wanted her to know that. "… No matter what's happened between us, you're still an important part of my life. And I'm not ready to lose you yet" the Una Mens could kiss her ass.

That made Lauren smile. "Good. Because I'm not ready to lose you either-" she got caught in a state with Bo for a few seconds, but then felt something weird. "Whoa! Do you feel that? It's like, dizziness" she felt the ground shaking beneath her feat.

Bo checked the time on her phone, it was just turning 11:43. "Shit!" She couldn't get another word out as all she saw was blackness.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Bo found herself in the backseat of her Camaro. For the third time now! She got up, jumping over the seat and then the door and ran back into the house to find Lauren. But again, she couldn't find her. Until, she checked her bedroom, and then came out in the hallway. "There you are!"

Lauren was exhausted, she hated these shenanigans. "Yeah. For some reason I keep waking up in the basement. Don't ask me why!" She'd had enough. "Please tell me you have a way out of this"

Bo shook her head. "Nope. I was hoping you would…" but Lauren didn't. And that made things worse. "… Alright, we've got two hours until we get another repeat; so we need to figure out why we're stuck in this loop. And fast!"

"Confronting our fears didn't work…" Lauren thought hard. "… Maybe it's something else. Something we're not seeing. The whole point of Krampus, is that he tries to torture you until you learn your lesson. So, what's our lesson?" She couldn't think of anything she'd done wrong.

"I have no idea!" Bo was getting really frustrated. "Okay, why don't we just go downstairs and get a drink? Maybe once we take the edge off, ideas will start to flow" she didn't think it would, but it was worth a try. So, they went downstairs and got a strong drink.

Lauren rubbed her eyes, "I can't believe this's happening!" She sighed. "I told Kenzi this party was a bad idea! I was all for trying to make you feel better but, now look what's happened" she knocked back another shot.

Bo didn't know that her friends threw this party just for her. "I never asked for a party either…" she could've done without it. "… But it's Kenzi's way of saying she loves me and that she's here for me. Honestly, I would've been happy with a beer at the Dal"

"So would I" Lauren agreed with her.

Suddenly, an elderly man came up behind them holding a plate of food and a cup of egg nog. "You know, sometimes it's not about what we need to admit. It's about what we regret"

Frowning, Bo turned to him. "Who are you? Do I know you?" She'd never seen him before. Why was he at her party?

"Just a passing guest…" he smiled. "… Enjoy the rest of your night ladies" he gave them a wink and then walked off.

"Okay, because that wasn't odd at all…" Lauren started thinking about what he said. "… But maybe he's right. What if it's about confronting our _regrets_?" She had a ton of those.

And so did Bo. "How're we supposed to know _which_ regret we need to confront to get outta this?"

"Well, what's the one regret you have that haunts you more than the others? And you have to be honest!" Lauren wanted to get out of this. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life stuck in this loop.

Bo tried to think about it properly. And the only regret she had that took importance, was something she didn't want to talk to Lauren about. Only, she didn't have a choice. "The way you and I ended things" she admitted.

Funnily enough, Lauren's answer was the same. "I regret that too…" she said. "… I know you probably still hate me for that" she was the one who ended it, and then ran off.

But Bo shook her head, "One thing I can never do, is hate you. You needed time to yourself, so you took it. I can't really blame you. I mean, I didn't exactly make the best Girlfriend" she'd put Lauren through so much crap.

"No Bo…" Lauren didn't want her thinking that. "… You were a great Girlfriend. I just don't think we really understood how hard it was gonna be for us. With you being a Succubus and me being Human. I guess we just weren't meant to be"

Only, Bo didn't believe that. "I don't think we'd feel the way we feel, if we weren't. You know, when Dyson ended things with me; I thought that was the worst feeling I could ever have. But when _we_ broke up, I felt like my heart had been ripped out. What does that tell you?"

Ugh, that fateful day.

What a horrible experience.

"It tells me that I'm the heartless bitch who broke your heart for my own selfish reasons-" Lauren was cut off when Bo shook her head, telling her she wasn't heartless and that's not what _she_ meant. "Alright. What does it tell _you_?"

"That even after all this time, I'm not over it. I can't go a day without thinking about what we had. _That's_ what I regret; not fighting for it. I should've" Bo blamed herself. She gave up to easily.

" _We_ should've" Lauren replied. It wasn't all on Bo.

They spent the next hour and a half, talking about their failed relationship and how much they regretted everything bad that happened. Lauren leaving, Bo's feeding, her unfaithfulness with Dyson and Tamsin. And honestly, they felt a lot better. But now their time was running out.

Bo checked her phone, "Eleven forty one…" she stated the time. "… If we don't find the answer in the next two minutes, we're gonna be back to square one. Do you think talking about our regrets worked?"

Lauren shrugged, "No clue. But judging by the woozy feeling washing over me right now, I'm gonna say no" she held onto the kitchen island, she could feel herself slipping away again.

But Bo couldn't let it happen again, and it was now 11:43 p.m. Time to repeat the hours again. She couldn't let it happen. So, in a state of panic, she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed both sides of Lauren's face, and kissed her gently. What she didn't know, was that it was now 11:44 p.m.

They were officially out of the loop.

Lauren didn't stop it, instead she held onto Bo's wrists as their kiss deepened. And as they pulled away from each other, she noticed the dizzy feeling had gone. "Why'd you do that?" She didn't expect it.

"I dunno…" Bo honestly didn't. "… It just felt like the right thing to do"

Glancing down at Bo's phone, Lauren noticed the time. "Well, it worked. Eleven forty five, we're back to reality…" she felt a little awkward, so she decided to call it a night. "… As much _fun_ as this has been, it's left me very tired. I'm gonna head home" she backed away from her, and went straight for the front door.

Bo couldn't understand what just happened. Talking about their regrets didn't break the loop, but the kiss did. Why? Then it came to her. It wasn't because she regretted how things ended between them. It was because she regretted not having Lauren at all. Which's probably why the kiss broke the loop.

Because that kiss—which was out of this world, renewed a hope that Bo thought died a long time ago. That maybe they could go back to the way things were. Before everything went wrong.

She couldn't let her leave. Not yet. So, Bo ran. Pushing every party goer out of the way as she got to the front door. When she exited, she found that it had started snowing. Well, it was Christmas. She saw Lauren in the distance, going to her car. "Lauren! Wait!" She ran to her.

"Bo, go back inside its freezing out here!" Lauren herself had jeans on but Bo was wearing the skimpiest dress she'd ever seen. But damn it if she didn't look good.

The snow continued to fall down on them. "I can't, not without telling you the truth" Bo said.

Lauren frowned; "What truth?"

This was harder than Bo thought. "Uh, that I wasn't honest about _all_ my regrets…" she didn't care about how cold it was out here. "… The thing I regret the most, is not waking up to see your face in the morning. When we were together, it was my favourite time of the day" she smiled thinking of it.

And Lauren could understand it, she regretted the same thing. But, it didn't change one important factor. "Bo, we've been over this already. You and me; it just doesn't work" she wanted it to, but they were so different.

"But it could…" Bo said. "… If we did it right this time. You've gotta wonder why it's always _us_ who get roped into these crazy situations. Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something!" She had to believe that.

Otherwise life would be sad.

"Like what?" Lauren was freezing her ass off out here. She could feel the snow getting stuck in her hair.

Bo stammered, why did she always have to question everything? "Like, maybe we're better off together than we are apart? I guess it all depends on how much faith you have in us"

"I _have_ faith…" Lauren said. "… It's just, the Doctor part of me can never stray from looking at things logically. And _logically_ , _we_ don't work" she couldn't help it. As a scientist, it was her job to know the facts. This was one of them.

"Maybe that's our problem…" Bo wondered. "… We're so busy weighing all the factors and thinking about things that'll go wrong; that we lose focus on the thing that's important. _Us_ "

Lauren sighed, she wanted this. She really did. But she didn't know if she could get over the odds stacked against them. Because there were a lot of them. "And what are we Bo?"

Bo chose that moment to stand closer to her, she wasn't going to let herself shiver just yet. "We're two people, who share an _amazing_ connection, and have a little trouble finding their way back to each other. I regret a lot of things in my life Lauren…" she reached up, touching her cold cheek. "… But loving you isn't one of them"

"Well, when you put it that way; I guess logic kinda goes out the window huh?" Lauren chuckled, then fell into Bo's arms. Kissing her and then hugging her tight. The body temperature was much needed.

 _Yes_ , they had problems.

 _No_ , they weren't culturally suited.

 _But_ , it was what laid between those two things that made them perfect for each other.

 _Hope_.

It's what Christmas was built on.

And this year, it had come early.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Hope you all enjoyed. All requests are welcome.**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Another request. This one is a long one. I just hope not too long, it did get so long that I had to spilt it into two chapters, but some of the things in the chapter were irrelevant. So, I tweaked it, and now this long one is what's left.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: I've Still Got The Scars – 3x07**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Today was a big day for Bo.

As part of her Dawning training, she was told she had to confront some of her old fears. Her main one; seeing her Mother again. After so long apart. That, and her Mother wasn't exactly the most welcoming person. When Bo first discovered her abilities, she confided in her Parents.

Hoping they would see past the new development and love her regardless.

Only, her Mother did the opposite. She threw Bo out into the cold. Turning her back on her daughter. Bo spent ten years, hating her. And to be honest, she'd be lying if she said she'd gotten over it. That betrayal, hurt her very much.

Her Mother called her many things.

Whore.

Devil.

Abomination.

How could she forgive someone so cruel? How could she look her Mother in the eye, and tell her that it was all forgotten? It was impossible. And when her trainer, Stella; first mentioned it to her, Bo outright refused. She didn't want to be near that woman.

She hated the idea so much, and got mad at the thought of it; that she retreated to Lauren's apartment. Knowing her Girlfriend would be on her side once she explained. But what she didn't expect, was for Trick to be one step ahead of her.

Her Grandfather had made a call to Lauren after she stormed out of the Dal, telling her what needed to happen and how important it was for Bo to follow through with it. So, instead of taking a much-needed nap; Bo was arguing with Lauren.

The one thing she didn't want to do.

"Lauren, I've told you; I'm not gonna change my mind!" She went to her Girlfriend's bathroom, changing into some sweats. She'd made herself quite at home here. "That woman is evil! I mean, I thought Evony was evil. But my Mom takes the cake!" She wasn't exaggerating.

All Lauren could do was try to coax Bo into making the right decision, ultimately it was her own choice. "I kinda doubt that. I don't think your Mom would melt someone for getting her sushi order wrong" she'd seen Evony in action.

And her abilities made quite the mess.

"Sushi? You think my Mom eats sushi?" Bo laughed. "I don't think you realise just how _outdated_ my home town really is. Why are you pushing this so much?" She exited the bathroom, frowning at her.

Lauren stood from her side of the bed, "Because as hard as it is for you to believe Bo, I don't want you to die!" She couldn't believe she had to give a reason. "If you don't do this, you'll fail your dawning. And you'll devolve. _You're_ the one who's supposed to outlive _me_ , not the other way around"

Bo sighed; turning her head away. "Don't say things like that!" She didn't want to entertain that kind of talk. Yes, that was an issue she and Lauren had. But it had nothing to do with this.

"Say what? The truth?" Lauren asked. "That's what it is Bo. It's the truth. Whether you wanna admit it or not. Look at me…" she took her hands. "… Your time isn't over yet. I won't watch you kill yourself just because you're afraid of confronting your past"

"I can't go back there" Bo shook her head. She just couldn't. It was too hard.

Lauren understood why she felt this way. "What if I went with you?" She offered her a solution. "Then you wouldn't be facing this alone"

Bo was shocked. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I would. Bo, I love you…" Lauren brought her Girlfriend's hands up and kissed them. "… And I don't wanna lose you. Ever" she couldn't stomach the thought.

Knowing that Lauren was right, Bo decided to be a grown up and just find her lady balls. Kenzi said all women had them. She just had to find hers. She wasn't Beth Dennis anymore, she was _Bo_ Dennis. The Unaligned Succubus. Everyone was scared of her. She could handle her Mother.

She hoped.

"Alright…" she exhaled. "… But I'm only doing this for you. I love you too by the way. I'm sorry for fighting with you. My Mom is just a bit of a sore spot" she went in for a hug.

And Lauren was happy to give her one. "I know. And don't worry. You won't face her alone. I'm gonna be there the whole time. We'll tag team this" she chuckled in her ear, lightening the mood.

"Best tag team ever!" Bo was glad she had her. No one supported her better than Lauren. Kenzi came a close second. And Bo thought of inviting her, but after what happened with the Kitsune, she thought it best to leave Kenzi rest.

Lauren pulled back, giving her a kiss. "Come on, let's get some sleep. I know you've been having trouble with that lately" she walked to her side of the bed while Bo went to her own. Both of them climbed in.

"As much as I love sleeping next to you, I don't think you're gonna be much help…" Bo knew why she was getting nightmares. "… According to Stella, lack of sleep is par for the course with the Dawning. There's nothing I can do" she'd given up trying.

But Lauren hadn't. "Well, why don't you just let me worry about that? Come here…" she pulled the covers over her both, telling Bo to lay closer to her. Once there, she cuddled her gently. And began running a few fingers through her Girlfriend's hair. "… Just relax"

"That's not gonna work—" Bo was cut off by the yawn that escaped her mouth. Shit! It was actually working. She found herself mumbling nonsense as she began dropping off to sleep.

Lauren leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "That's it, just sleep. I'm right here" she whispered to her as she drifted deeper into sleep. This was one of Lauren's many skills. She'd never had any complaints.

 **Grimley – Next Morning**

The drive had been long.

At first it started out depressing because Bo was on a constant downer due to the fact that she was driving to confront the woman who made her life hell. Then it got better when Lauren turned on the radio and started singing to try and cheer Bo up. And it worked. Bo laughed, and sang along with her Girlfriend for the right track.

In the third hour, Lauren fell asleep on Bo's shoulder while she drove. Which, Bo didn't mind at all. In fact, she loved the closeness. Lauren had done so much for her in these last couple of days. Including, creating a serum that would slow her devolvement. She went above and beyond as a Girlfriend.

Dyson never did things like that when they were together. The most he ever did was offer himself up when Bo needed to heal. Which, wasn't really going out of his way. It was just as much of a benefit to him as it was to her.

That's why it was so much better with Lauren. If Bo did survive this, she would have to make things up to her big time. Bo eased up on the accelerator when Lauren fell asleep, she didn't want to wake her up with a bumpy drive. Thankfully, the road to Grimley was silent. That's how crap her home town was. No one drove there.

As they came up to the fifth and final hour of their drive, Bo saw that she was running low on Gas. It was enough to go the rest of the way, but not enough to drive home. So, she pulled up at a Gas Station just five minutes outside of the town.

Coming to a stop, the stillness caused Lauren to stir and eventually wake up. "Have a nice nap?" Bo chuckled, pulling up the handbrake.

"Actually, yes…" Lauren rubbed her tired eyes. "… I guess all the long nights in the Lab have finally caught up to me" she'd been working long hours trying to find something to help Bo.

And Bo knew that, so she felt bad for putting her Girlfriend in such an exhausted state. "Well, I actually loved watching you sleep. And hearing you snore, it was soothing" she smiled wide.

Lauren slapped her arm playfully. "I don't snore!" She was pretty sure she didn't.

"Oh you do!" Bo revealed to her. "But in the like the cutest way ever! You even get this crease on the bridge of your nose, it's adorable" she loved mocking her.

It made Lauren blush. "Not funny. So, why have we stopped?" She finally looked around to see where they were. A beat up old gas station that looked like a setting out of Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"Gas…" Bo tapped her steering wheel. "… I'm gonna need to fill the old gal up if we have any hope of making it back home. It's not too late to turn around you know" she really didn't want to see her Mother.

Lauren gave her a glare. "Nice try, but we're already here. It's gonna be okay. Come on, let's fill up!" She got out of the car, helping her with the gas pump.

Groaning, Bo got out of the car and went straight for the pumps. She lifted the one she needed and began filling up the tank. "I can't believe you made me come back here!" She rubbed her face. "This place is a black hole!" She always hated it.

"Oh come on! You have a cherry festival!" Lauren was rather looking forward to it. "And you know, it wouldn't be a bad thing for me to get to know the other part of you" she referred to the person Bo was before she ran away.

Bo frowned, "What person?"

"Beth?!"

Both of them turned to see the stranger calling Bo's former name. He was tall, lanky, bald, and covered in grease. Why couldn't she turn around and have someone much more attractive standing there?

"Beth Dennis?" He began approaching Bo. Clearly, he knew her from a long time ago.

It was only after taking a good look at his face, did Bo recognise him. "Oh my god! Dougie?" She couldn't believe it. "Wow, it's been a long time" She gave him a hug.

He welcomed it, then pulled away. "It's actually just Doug, now. Kinda dropped the nickname after high school. Seemed too childish for adulthood. When's the last time I saw you?"

She didn't really have a good memory of those days, she blacked most of them out. "Uh, the day Kyle was killed I think…"she instantly felt the guilt. So, she changed the subject. "… But a lot has changed since then. Including, my name. I go by Bo now" she didn't want to be called Beth.

That girl died a long time ago.

He nodded, "Bo, that's cool. Umm, who's your lovely friend?" He saw the gorgeous woman standing next to her. There weren't girls like her around here.

And Bo noticed the way he was looking at her; she could also see his aura. Hell no! She had to nip this in the bud right now. "Not my friend actually…" she made it clear. "… This's Lauren, my _Girlfriend_ " she watched his face turn shocked.

"Pleasure…" Lauren shook his hand, but immediately craved hand sanitiser. She had some in her bag, but it was in the trunk. "… I'm gonna finish filling up the car. Nice to meet you, Doug" she kissed Bo's cheek, then walked off.

Honestly, she was just leaving to get her purell.

"So, you weren't kidding when you said things had changed huh?" Doug watched Lauren walk off to the gas pump. "She seems great Beth-sorry, _Bo_! It's gonna take a while to get used to" he apologised.

Bo didn't mind. "Don't worry about it. And yeah, she is great. Actually, she's the reason I'm even here. Me and my Mom didn't leave things on good terms after I left. Lauren wants me to make amends. She thinks it'll make me feel better"

"It might…" He said. "… You know, your Mom hasn't been the same since you left. Then after your Dad passed-" he noticed the look on her face. "Oh, Bo. I'm sorry. I assumed you would've heard" he thought maybe she would've stayed in touch with someone from their town.

She couldn't believe it. "My Dad?" She found herself leaning on the hood of her car for support. She could feel the Under Fae in her trying to take over. "Lauren?" She turned around, showing her Girlfriend her flashing blue eyes. "I think I need my shot" she made eyes at her.

Lauren acted fast, she kept them on her just in case. She pulled one out and jabbed it right in Bo's right shoulder, rubbing it afterwards. "Better?" Her Girlfriend nodded. She knew they had to explain that to Doug. "It's for her allergies. No need to worry, I'm a Doctor" she smiled.

Doug understood. "Oh, right. Yeah those allergies can be a bitch out here"

"How did my Dad die?" Bo asked.

Lauren was only now hearing this, no wonder Bo needed to inject herself. Her emotions were probably all over the place. "Babe, I'm so sorry" she gave her a side hug.

"Heart attack…" Doug said. "… I don't think he was sick or anything. It just kind of happened one day. Everyone misses him though. Good old Samuel Dennis. Nicest guy around" he smiled thinking of him.

And Bo smiled too, with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, he was" she loved her Father. He told her not to go when she decided to run away. But her Mother made it clear that she didn't want her around. So, she left.

"The gas is done. We should get going. I'll drive the rest of the way, okay?" Lauren didn't want her behind the wheel when she was emotional. "Hopefully, we'll see you at the Festival" she gave Doug a smile.

He nodded, "Yeah, sure. Sorry again Bo" he needed to get used to calling her that.

"It's okay Doug. It's my own fault…" Bo felt the full weight of this. "… I should've kept in touch with him. It was great seeing you again" she tapped his arm and then walked back to the car, getting in the passenger side.

Lauren paid him the cash for the gas, then went to the car. Bo remained quiet as they pulled out of the gas station.

 **Dennis Farm – Later**

When they finally reached their destination, Bo refused to get out of the car. But Lauren had an effect on her, and managed to coax her out. "Okay, remember; you're not here to argue with her, you're here to forgive her" she walked with her Girlfriend up to the stone path.

"And what if I don't want to forgive her?" Bo asked. "What if she slams the door in my face? Might make your whole _'forgiveness'_ plan a little difficult. I thought you were a genius" she was disappointed.

Laughed exhaled, laughing. "I am a genius…" she replied. "… Which's why I know she won't slam the door in your face. Bo, no matter what she said to you back then; a Mother would have to be truly heartless to turn her back on her own child. I think it'll be okay" she was hoping.

Bo looked at her childhood home. It seemed smaller somehow. And yet so familiar. "Being here is weird" she had a rush of memories flooding back to her.

"Weird how?" Lauren asked.

It was an array of things that made it strange for Bo. "I helped my Dad drive his tractor over there…" she pointed to the field on their right. "… Rode my first horse, helped out with the cattle. Looks like that business dried up a while ago" she remembered feeding the sheep and cows with her Dad.

"What about over there?" Lauren pointed to the big brown wooden barn over to their far left.

Seeing it made Bo smile. "I had my first kiss in that barn…" her Girlfriend asked if she was serious, so Bo nodded. "… I remember, I was fifteen. My Mom didn't allow me to date, so I had to sneak out of my window and meet Kyle in the barn. That night, it was raining, the lightening almost set our haystacks on fire"

It didn't bother Lauren to hear about Bo and Kyle, it wasn't like he was around anymore. And she knew it was important to have a first love, even if that love wasn't the one you had now. "How was the kiss?"

"Good…" Bo felt so stupid saying it out loud. "… For as good as it could be at that age I guess. But, I was a newbie back then. Now, I've more than earned my stripes" she gave her a wink. She knew she was experienced now, she was a Succubus after all.

"You're not wrong…" Lauren chuckled. "… With everything you've said about him, Kyle sounded like a great guy. I'm sorry you lost him" she really was.

And then Bo's guilt came back. "Why? You're not the one who killed him. I did…" she remembered it. "… You can say it was an accident all you want but, what if it wasn't? What if that's who I really am?" She couldn't run from it.

Lauren took her hands, "Who you are, is a kind, generous, and loyal person. What happened back then, was out of your control. Stop blaming yourself Bo. Because no one else does" she gave her a hug.

"Hello?"

Both of them broke apart, and Bo saw the person she'd spent thirteen years hating. "Mom"

Mary looked at her with such surprise over her face. "Oh, my little Beth. You finally made it home!" She hugged her tightly. "I've been waiting so long for you"

"You have?" Bo couldn't believe she was saying this. "Don't you hate me?"

"Hate you? Good heavens, no!" Mary glanced at her daughter's friend. "Who's this?"

Bo didn't know how to introduce Lauren, she wanted to be loud and proud that she had an amazing Girlfriend. But her Mother was old fashioned. "This's Lauren, she's my friend. Mom, I didn't come here for fun. I need to talk to you"

Mary nodded, "Alright then, let's talk. Will your friend be joining us?"

There was no way Bo was going in there alone. "Yes, she is…" she gave Lauren a look that silently said, _'don't leave me!'_. So, the three of them went into the house. She and Lauren waited in the dining room. "… Are you snooping?" She watched Lauren rifle around.

But Lauren actually wasn't doing it to be nosy, she caught a glance at some medication bottles. So she decided to check them out. She didn't think Bo would react well if her Mother was sick. But they weren't the kind of pills she was expecting to find. "Do you notice anything different about your Mom?"

Thinking about it; Bo did. "Well, she's a lot more friendlier than she used to be. If that qualifies as _different_. Why do you ask?"

"These aren't vitamins Bo…" Lauren held up one of the bottles. "… They're strong anti-psychotics that're used to treat dementia and bipolar disorder. She's _highly_ medicated right now" she didn't know if that would affect their talk.

Bo thought it was a good thing. "How about that? All this time I just thought she was a bitch. She should've been taking these years ago!" It would've made life a lot easier.

"The good news is, she's lucid. So, she'll understand everything you tell her. But, she may not remember it" Lauren wanted to make her aware of everything.

"Maybe that's a good thing…" Bo said. "… If I have to come clean, about what's holding me back; then I have to come clean about _everything_. It's better if she forgets it once we leave" it protected the Fae's precious secret.

And Lauren understood that, "Alright, it's up to you _._ Are you sure you're ready for this?" She wanted to make sure.

Bo nodded, holding her hand. "I'm sure…" she took a seat at the table, with Lauren joining her. They waited for Mary to return, bringing a tray of tea with her. "… Mom, do you remember why I left?"

"Of course I do, I'm not that old!" Mary chuckled. "You got a little lost, and now you've found your way back. Your Father always says- _said_ , sorry; that I was silly for waiting for you to come home. But, here you are!" She reached over to take her hand.

And Bo wanted to be happy too, but the memories of what her Mother said to her when she ran away had scarred her for life. "The night I left, you said some pretty horrible things to me. Do you remember them?" Her Mother let go of her, turning away awkwardly. "Those things really hurt me. You were supposed to be the one person that loved me, and you turned your back on me"

"I got scared" Mary replied.

" _You_ got scared?!" Bo had a hard time processing that. "What about me? Did you stop to wonder how _I_ was feeling? I _loved_ Kyle, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. I thought you would've understood that" she just needed someone to be there for her.

And Mary wanted to be, but she had been brought up differently. "I just wanted my perfect, happy, little girl back"

Bo realised that, and she also realised that this was all to do with their fear. They were both afraid. Bo, of her newfound abilities. And Mary, of the fact that her daughter was different.

"I'm happy _now_ …" she revealed. "… I have a family now. One that I love, more than anything in the world. And they love me. Like Lauren here?" She turned her head, taking Lauren's hand in her own. "She's not my friend; she's my Girlfriend" she watched her Mother's face turn shocked.

Mary gasped, "Girlfriend?"

Nodding, Bo continued. "That's right. We love each other, very much. She's the reason I'm even here. This gorgeous woman has saved my life more times than I can count. I'd really like for you to be okay with this" she continued to hold Lauren's hand, the touch alone gave her comfort.

"And you really love each other?" Mary asked.

Lauren decided to talk. "More than humanly possible…" she grasped Bo's hand tighter. "… You raised an honourable woman. She's the definition, of goodness"

"I know the things I said were cruel, but I just didn't know how to react to what you told us about Kyle…" Mary remembered. "… I do love you Beth"

Bo took a deep breath, she didn't expect to hear that either. "Beth's gone…" she told her. "… She died, the day Kyle died. My name is Bo, and this's who I am" she revealed her blue eyes.

And instead of jumping out of her seat like Bo thought she would; her Mother just stated at her. "You're still my daughter. And you are beautiful, _Bo_ " she reached over to hold her hand again.

Bo found herself crying, she couldn't help it. She got up, and engulfed her Mother in a hug. She felt a weight lift off of her chest, this was thirteen years in the making. "I forgive you Mom" she whispered in her ear.

"Thank you…" Mary wished for it all these years. After Bo pulled away, she gave Lauren a hug. "… And thank _you_ , for loving my little girl" she was glad Bo had someone in her life.

"You're welcome. She doesn't make it easy, believe me…" Lauren gave Bo a wink. "… But she's worth it. I promise, I'll take good care of her. It was very nice to meet you Mary" she was grateful for this opportunity.

Something Dyson would never get.

Haha.

Bo gave her Mother a final hug, then took Lauren's hand and left the house. "I feel renewed…" she couldn't explain it. "… Like, I'm a different person" they got to the car.

Jumping into the passenger seat, Lauren explained; "That's because you are. You went in hating your Mom, and you left loving her again. You got the closure you needed Bo. Hopefully this'll help you with your Dawning"

"Hopefully…" Bo looked at the house she grew up in. And worried about her ailing Mother. "… I wish she had someone to care for her"

Then, Lauren had an idea. "You know, there's a medical centre a couple of towns over from here. I might know someone there who can add your Mother to his programme. It's a centre for Dementia and Alzheimer's Patients. She'll get good care there" she always kept in touch with old colleagues.

"You'd really do that for her?" Bo was amazed. "Why?" No one was ever that kind to her.

"Because I owe her…" Lauren got a frown from her Girlfriend. "… If she hadn't adopted you, you would never have grown into the amazing person you are now. I want to help her, but I'm also doing it for you. With her taken care of, you won't have to worry" she smiled at her.

Bo bowed her head, laughing. "I really don't deserve you…" she gave her a hug. "… You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you" she gave her a kiss.

"You're welcome…" Lauren was happy to do it. "… I saw the name of her Doctor on the medication bottles. I'll call him and set up a referral to the Treatment Centre when we get home. So, shall we?" She gestured to the car.

Bo started up the engine. "We shall. But before we go, I promised Kenzi we'd pick up four pies" she put the car into gear.

Lauren frowned, "Because _one_ pie isn't enough for her?" Who could eat four pies? That had _vomit_ written all over it.

"It's Kenzi" Bo didn't need to explain further. So, she hit the gas and began the long drive back to the city. She had many things to think about now. One of which;

Kicking the Dawning's ass.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, that's nice. Hope it came off okay. Let me know what you think. Next one after this is no so much a rewrite, but an extension of the Series finale. Stay tuned.**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: This one's emotional.**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: A Necessary Heartbreak – 2x18**

 **Abandoned Strip Mall**

It was just supposed to be a simple interrogation.

Bo and Kenzi were supposed to confront the phoney minister that was stealing money from vulnerable old ladies, make him give it all back, and then hit the Dal on the way home after a job well done. But, no. That couldn't happen, because they had the worst luck.

Instead, they were in full pursuit of _said_ phoney minister. Well, Bo was. Kenzi decided to check around outside for any exits so he couldn't escape. It'd had been a full ten minutes before she'd heard anything from Bo. And she's seen no one leave the strip mall/church.

So, like a loyal best friend she went to check on her. Only, when she got to the back room, she found Bo looking at herself in a mirror. She was just constantly frowning at herself, like she was confused for some reason. "Bo? Did you get him?"

Bo turned around, hearing the strange voice. This girl must've known her, except Bo didn't know herself right now. "Bo? Is that my name?"

"Okay…" Kenzi chuckled, "… Is this one of those times where you're playing a little trick on me? Because they're funny, but I could live without them" she wasn't a fan.

But Bo just kept her distance from the odd girl. "I don't know anything about little tricks. And I don't know you. Who are you?" She had to ask.

Was she serious? Kenzi didn't have words. Maybe this wasn't a joke. "Bo, I'm Kenzi…" she told her. "… We're best friends. And we live together. Kinda like sisters" she gave her a smile.

"Kenzi?" Bo tried to place her, but it wasn't working. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. What's wrong with me?!" She got upset, not knowing what was going on.

"It's gonna be okay!" Kenzi managed to comfort her. Clearly that minister had clobbered her over the head on his way out. Bo had some kind of amnesia. And the one person that came to mind right now was Trick, he was good at fixing things. "Come with me, I can help you"

Bo shook her head, "Why would I go anywhere with you?!" She pushed her away, "I don't know you!"

Knowing she needed to see proof, Kenzi got her phone out and pulled up some pictures of them both. Smiling, laughing, drinking. Actually, there were a lot of those. "See?" She gave it to her. "We're family" she needed her trust.

Scrolling through the pictures, Bo found a lot of them having fun. She could tell that the old part of her loved this girl. Maybe it was safe to go with her after all. "Okay…" she gave her the phone back. "… I believe you; but it doesn't mean I trust you" she couldn't, not yet.

"Totally get it!" Kenzi held up her hands, understanding. "I know someone who might be able to help us. Can you come with me for a drive?" Her friend contemplated it. "Look Bo, I know you're scared. But you have to trust me. It might be the only way to get your memories back"

Bo realised that maybe she didn't have a choice. "Alright. Let's go" she followed the girl out, and into the most rundown car she'd ever seen.

Would it kill her to have it serviced?

 **The Dal - Later**

When they arrived at the bar, Trick was busy talking to someone downstairs. So, Kenzi decided to get Bo a drink. Maybe that would help. Especially since she needed Bo to be a bit looser, now that she didn't know anything about the Fae or what she was herself. It was going to be a problem. "I'm sure Trick will be along any second" she pushed a shot of tequila towards her.

"And, who exactly is _Trick_?" Bo looked at the shot, bringing it up to herself and taking a whiff. It didn't smell great. Kenzi explained that Trick was a very good friend of theirs, owner of this bar, and the person they went to for help. "Is he my Dad or something?"

Kenzi had to laugh. "That's hilarious…" she kept laughing. "… No, he's not. But if it'll help you understand a little more; you can think of him as cool Uncle, or a Grandpa. Your choice. Are you gonna drink that?" She pointed to the shot.

"I'd rather not…" Bo slid it over to Kenzi. "… I wanna keep a clear head. Ironic, since all my memories have gone. So, are we regulars at this place?" She took a look at the room, it was very outdated for her taste. If she could even say she had a _taste_.

"Sure are!" Kenzi was happy to report that. "Since we're so close to T-man, he lets us drink for free. Every girl's dream, am I right?" She nudged her arm with a smirk. But Bo didn't seem to find it funny.

Whoa, this Bo was very serious.

Bo was about to give a wordy reply, when she saw someone enter the bar behind Kenzi. She was the most beautiful blonde woman she'd ever seen. She had a way about her when she walked in. Like she was glowing and only Bo could see it. "Who's that?" She was entranced.

Swirling around on her stool, Kenzi followed Bo's eyesight. It was just Lauren. "Uh, that's Lauren. She's a friend—well, I wouldn't say she's _my_ friend. But you guys have some _major_ history"

"History?" Bo frowned, but never took her eyes off the goddess a few feet away. "What kind of history?"

"The kind that makes me feel icky…" Kenzi shivered, "… The Doc and I aren't exactly best buds. But, she's saved my life once. So, I guess she isn't all bad" she'd always be grateful to Lauren for helping her that time with the Basilisk. She would've been toast.

"Doc?" Bo heard what she said. "She's a Doctor?" She got a nod from Kenzi. "So, if she's a Doctor then why're we waiting for this Trick guy? We should be talking to her!" That's what Doctors were for.

But Kenzi wasn't so sure it was a good idea. "Normally, you'd be right to say that. But you and Lauren have a weird relationship now that she got back with her Girlfriend. It's just not a good idea" they had enough going on already.

That made Bo wonder what Kenzi meant by that. Why would Bo have a complicated relationship with a friend? And why would she care about Lauren getting back together with an old Girlfriend? Did that mean she and Lauren were more than friends? Or used to be?

It would certainly explain why she felt this way when she looked at her. Bo could feel her heart fluttering at the mere sight of her face, and her smile was something Bo could get lost in. "Did we used to date?" She asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it dating…" Kenzi tried to come up with a term for it; but it wasn't that easy. "… More like two nights of intense lady lovin' that led to heartbreak. Both times, actually"

"She's so beautiful" Bo was in her own world. Just staring at Lauren while she spoke to a bartender.

Kenzi looked at Bo's face, watching how her eyes glazed over as she looked in Lauren's direction. She always knew Bo had a thing for Lauren, but she didn't think it was this big. "Holy crap! You love her!" She couldn't believe she just figured it out.

Bo shook her head, "No I don't! How can I love someone I don't even know?!" This was ridiculous.

"Maybe your heart's remembering something your brain _isn't_ …" Kenzi wondered. "… Maybe it'll work on Dyson too" Bo just asked who that was, but Kenzi wasn't in the mood for that conversation.

Finally, Trick joined them from the back room. "I am so sorry I've kept you waiting girls. So, what seems to be the problem?" All he heard was that they were in trouble.

"Uh, teensy problemo T-man…" Kenzi knew he was going to be so angry at her, but this actually wasn't her fault. "… Bo and I were on a case this morning, it was supposed to be a quick one. But when Bo tried to confront the D-bag in question, something kinda happened to her"

Trick frowned, "She looks fine to me" he didn't see anything wrong with her.

"How can I put this in terms you'll understand?" Kenzi thought it over. "It's like, her sexy engine's running; but no one's at the wheel. Her memory Trick, it's _gone_!" She saw his face turn confused.

"Oh, I see…" he wondered why Bo was remaining so quiet, and keeping her distance from them. "… Well, have you asked Lauren to take a look at her? It could be the result of a knock to the head when she attempted to confront your, _D-bag_ " he never got used to Kenzi's vernacular.

Bo pointed at Kenzi, "I told her to do that but she wouldn't listen to me! Who can help me more than a Doctor?!" She really wanted to talk to the pretty blonde woman.

Kenzi gave Bo a scowl, "Bo-Bo with no memories is a nark!" She couldn't believe it. "Okay, seriously! We have to fix her! Besides, I don't think this's because she took a bad fall. I think it's Fae"

"What's a Fae?" Bo had never heard that word in her life.

Trick couldn't have her freak it out in a bar full of customers, "Uh, nothing. Just a figure of speech. Lauren?" He called her over, as she was carrying a bag of food and a bottle of wine. "Oh, I'm not keeping you from something am I?"

Lauren just smiled, she'd seen Bo and Kenzi in deep conversation earlier and wanted to say hello but she and Bo hadn't been on the best of terms lately and Kenzi hated her. Lauren was fine knowing that. "Well, I was just picking up some food for me and Nadia. She hasn't been feeling well lately so I thought I'd cheer her up. Why, what's up?"

Normally, Trick would tell her to go home and have her special night. But Bo was extremely vulnerable without her memories, any Fae who found out would try to come after her. He couldn't let her get hurt. "I need you to examine Bo. She seems to have lost all her memories" he watched her laugh.

But Lauren didn't see him join her. "Oh, you're not kidding?!" She was shocked. Bo and Kenzi looked so normal earlier having a drink. She'd never have guessed. "What happened?" She glanced over to Bo who just averted her eyes. Did she do something?

"I'm not entirely sure yet…" Trick replied. "… Kenzi suspects something Fae, but I just don't want to rule out any injury that could've caused her amnesia. Would you mind taking her to the lab and having a look at her?"

Lauren wanted to say no, she had a Girlfriend she should've been thinking about. Nadia should be being put first before everything. But Lauren couldn't just stand by and watch Bo suffer like this. It wasn't right that she couldn't remember who she was. "Not at all. I'll take her"

"Great!" Trick brought her over to Bo and Kenzi. "Bo, this's—"

"Lauren" Bo spoke for him.

And the fact that Lauren didn't have to be introduced, made her think what exactly did Bo remember? Were all of her memories really gone? "I thought you said her memories were gone" she looked at Trick.

Bo decided to explain. "They are, but Kenzi told me who you were. We're friends, right?"

Nodding, Lauren smiled. "Right…" such a primitive term for two people who were so much more. "… Trick's asked me to examine you back at my lab. Is that okay with you?"

"I'll do anything to get my memories back" Bo said.

"Okay, then it's settled! Bo, you're gonna go with Lauren to get checked out while me and the Trickster stay here and do some checking of our own. It's all gonna be okay" Kenzi gave her friend a reassuring smile, then watched her leave with Lauren.

This was going to be a long day.

 **Lauren's Lab – Later**

The drive to the lab was silent. But Lauren kept watching as Bo looked out the window with amazement. It was like it was her first time seeing all the city lights. Her memories were all gone, it was insane. She decided to text Nadia and tell her she had an emergency consult, and that she'd be home a little later. Lauren couldn't leave Bo go through this alone.

When they got there, Bo didn't much care for the smell that came with it. "What am I smelling?" She made a face, covering her nose.

"That'd be the formaldehyde, I use it as a stabiliser. I'm so used to it by now, I can hardly smell it. Come through here, the smell gets better. I promise" Lauren have her a smile.

And damn it, if that smile didn't make Bo weak in her knees. What the hell was happening to her? She followed her through to the other room, where there was a hospital bed. She was told to sit on it so she did, waiting for Lauren to return from her office.

It took about five minutes but when Lauren came back she was in a white medical coat. Bo thought watching her smile was torture, but this was worse. The way Lauren looked in that lab coat was incredible. In fact, Bo was having a hard time concentrating on anything else. Then, she felt her eyes begin to burn. She looked away, rubbing them to see if it would help. But it didn't, it just got worse. She moaned, feeling the sharp burning sensation in her eyes. "What's wrong with me?!" She covered them, and kept them closed.

"Bo? Are you okay?" Lauren tried to help her, but Bo pushed her away. "It's okay. You can trust me. Can I take a look?" She took Bo's hands away from her face but her eyes remained closed. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

Bo didn't want to, what if she ended up scaring her? "I don't think that's a good idea. It just burns so much!" It was very uncomfortable.

"I can't help you if you don't open your eyes. Please Bo" Lauren touched the side of her face.

And in that moment, Bo knew she could trust her. So, she opened her eyes. And they still burned, but it wasn't so bad as long as she kept looking at Lauren.

Lauren could see the problem; Bo's Succubus side was beginning to shine through. Her eyes had turned blue and that's why they were burning. "Everything's okay. Just breathe. I'm right here, okay? I'm with you. Just take a few deep breaths" she tried to calm her down.

Doing as she instructed, Bo breathed deeply. In and out while she wrapped her hand around Lauren's wrist. The feeling made her more relaxed. Why did Lauren have this effect on her? After a few seconds, the burning stopped. Whatever was happening to her had gone. "Thank you"

"No problem. Are you sure you're okay?" It was clear to Lauren that Kenzi and Trick hadn't told Bo about her being a Succubus. And as much as Lauren wanted to tell her, she didn't think it was a good idea.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I'm good…" she let go of Lauren's wrist, clearing her throat nervously. She didn't know how to fix the awkward silence between them now. But it was okay, because Lauren walked away to grab something. "… Whoa! What's _that_?" She looked at the thing in Lauren's hand.

This no memory thing was a bitch.

"It's a Stethoscope, I just need to use it to hear your breathing and make sure everything's okay in your chest. It might be a little cold when it touches you but I promise it won't hurt. Okay?" Lauren had to check everything.

It was so weird, Bo didn't know anything. And it was frustrating too. "Okay…" she let Lauren do her work. Yes, the stethoscope was cold but it was fine. She breathed in and out as Lauren told her to. "… So, Kenzi told me that we uh—" she didn't know how to say it. "That we umm, had a thing?"

Lauren had a feeling she knew where Bo was going with this, but she didn't know what Kenzi had said. "I don't know if I'd call it that, but yeah; we did. I'm sure she painted me to be the bad guy. Not that I blame her" in the two times she and Bo had slept together, Lauren ended up hurting her.

"She just said it ended in heartbreak…" Bo remembered what Kenzi said. "… What happened?" She could see that Lauren wasn't up for talking about this. "Please? I don't understand much of what's going on, but I know how I feel right now. And if I felt this way when we had our _'thing'_ , then I don't get how it could've ended badly"

This was dangerous territory.

Since Bo had no memories, she had no fear when it came to voicing her thoughts. Lauren knew this, but she couldn't help but wonder, just what _did_ Bo feel for her? "Things got, _complicated_ " that was all she could say.

"Can you _un_ -complicate it for me? I just, really wanna understand all this. Especially, you and me. Did it have anything to do with your Girlfriend?" Bo wondered.

"In a way…" Lauren got uncomfortable, so she dropped her stethoscope and stepped away. "… Look Bo, I really don't think you want me to talk about this"

Bo hopped off the bed, following Lauren over to her workstation. "Why? I'm asking you to explain it to me. If you've got a Girlfriend then you shouldn't care. Lauren? Please. I just wanna know why I feel this way" she wanted to know.

Lauren spun around, "What exactly do you feel?" She had a right to know that too.

"Like every time I look at you, I can't form a thought. I see you smile, and I can't help but get lost in a daze. I know it's weird because I just met you but, I feel like I've known you forever" Bo couldn't have explained it any better than that.

But it was still confusing Lauren. "And you don't feel this way when you see Kenzi, or Trick-the _familiar_ feeling, I mean?" She had to rule it out.

Bo shook her head, "No, just you"

"Bo, you and me? We've never actually _been_ together. As a couple, I mean. But, from the second we met; we knew we had a connection. It's been two years since then, and things have happened. I've hurt you, and somehow you still trust me" Lauren always wondered why Bo forgave her after what Ash asked her to do.

"If you could feel what I feel right now, I think you'd understand why I still do…" Bo had to ask an important question. "… Are we in love?"

Lauren took a deep breath, that was a big question. "Uh, that's not something I can answer for the both of us. I know that I care about you, a lot. But, it's different now. I have a Girlfriend"

Nodding, Bo understood. "Yeah, so I hear. But you never answered my question. Telling me you care about me isn't an answer. Do you love me?" She asked her.

"Why do you wanna know?" Lauren thought Bo would've been quiet since she had no memories but this Bo was very chatty.

"Because I think _I'm_ in love with you…" Bo admitted. "… I know it's crazy. And technically I shouldn't even know what love is, but when I look at you—I _feel_ it" she stood close to her.

Lauren never thought she'd hear Bo say that. But there was one thing that came to her mind about it all. "The old Bo probably knew this too, and she decided to keep it to herself. So, what does that tell you? Maybe deep down, you don't really mean it"

Bo shook her head, "No! It means the old me was too chicken-shit to admit the truth!" She didn't know why her old self would've kept this under wraps. If you loved someone, you should shout it proudly. "But _I_ know!"

"You don't know, Bo…" Lauren couldn't do this. "… You don't even know yourself" this wasn't the Bo she'd known for two years. It was an empty shell. A _mouthy_ , empty shell.

"Maybe that's the point…" Bo said. "… What if all this was _supposed_ to happen? To open my eyes to what I need to do? I know I should only be thinking about getting my memories back, but if it means becoming a coward; then I don't want them back" how was it better?

"You don't mean that. I just think all these new feelings and emotions—they're leaving you a little overwhelmed. You just need to calm down, and let me finish my examination. I'm gonna need to take a few scans of your head. After I'm done you'll feel better, I promise" Lauren walked away, ready to prepare everything.

But before she could even get to her things, Bo grabbed her arm and twirled her around. " _Feel_ _this_ " she pulled her into the most mind-blowing kiss. And for Bo it was like having a first kiss all over again.

And even though she shouldn't have, Lauren kept it going. She had a Girlfriend now, this shouldn't be happening. She shouldn't _let_ it happen. But right now, all her thoughts melted away. She didn't care about anything else, but this kiss. It felt like it could last for days on end.

"Good news bitches, no more poking and prodding! Trick and I found a fix-" Kenzi walked in unexpectedly, to find Bo and Lauren in the middle of something. "Well, hello. Is this how all your examinations go?" She looked at Lauren as they broke apart.

Lauren touched her lips, she could still feel the sting. But she didn't mind it. "You were saying something about a fix?" She changed the subject.

Kenzi nodded, holding up a small vial. "Yeah, some kind of water made from an ancient thingamajig that I'm never gonna bother to remember. But hey, if you guys are too busy; then I can come back" she didn't want to intrude.

"No, go ahead" Lauren walked away. She needed a minute alone right now.

Bo watched her walk off, was what they did bad? Or was it that good that she needed to calm herself? Because Bo herself was feeling very hot under the collar. "So, I drink this and my memories return?" Kenzi nodded. "You realise how crazy that sounds, right?" What was it, some kind of magic potion?

That's ridiculous!

"You won't be telling me that when you're back to the old you…" Kenzi new she'd appreciate it. But she wasn't doing anything with it, just staring at the vial. "… What're you waiting for? Don't you want your memories back?"

"I'm not so sure anymore" Bo replied quietly.

What if she went back to being the emotionless person she was before she lost them? Never voicing her feelings, until it was too late.

Kenzi didn't understand, "Bo, trust me; you want this. I know you. You wouldn't wanna live your life without knowing who you are. It'll drive you crazy!" She just wanted her friend back.

"You know me huh?" Bo raised an eyebrow. "Okay. So, tell me something, _bestie_. Did you know I was in love with Lauren?" She couldn't have kept it to herself, not if Kenzi was right in saying that they were basically family.

Suddenly, Kenzi's face fell. Did she know for sure? No. Did she have a feeling? Yes. But she didn't think anything of it since Lauren was with Nadia. "Is that what you remember? Loving Lauren?" She was a little hurt Bo didn't remember her first.

Bo shrugged, "I'm not one hundred percent positive. I'd give it about a ninety-nine. I must've known this before my mind wipe. And if we're as close as you make out, then I'd bet good money that I told you. So, did I?" She asked.

"No…" Kenzi answered honestly. "… You never told me anything about loving her. _But_ , it didn't mean it wasn't obvious to me. Like how I noticed earlier. I don't get what that has to do with you getting your memories back. You can still yell at me later" even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Maybe I don't want them back anymore…" Bo continued to play with the vial in her hands. It would be so easy to break. "… If this goes, the old Bo goes with it"

Kenzi tried to reason with her, "Bo! No! Don't do it! Believe me, you'll never forgive yourself if you do!" She couldn't let this happen.

"It doesn't matter, because I won't remember!" Bo held the vial up, ready to smash it. "Why should I go back to being the person who doesn't seize opportunities? The old me's a coward; plain and simple!" She went to throw it to the floor but someone grabbed her hand before she could.

Lauren heard Kenzi shrieking, it was a miracle her office windows hadn't cracked. She couldn't let this happen. "Bo, you _have_ to drink this" she said.

"Why? So I can go back to burying my feelings? Who would wanna live that kind of life?" Bo didn't like it.

It was understandable for her to feel this way. "I get it, and I've been there; believe me. For five years, I lived that life. And it sucks. I thought that was destined to be my life forever, but then I met you. And you taught me to see things differently. You're not emotionless. You have such a big heart!" she smiled at her.

In all her years on this earth, she'd never met a person as good and noble as Bo. "And the answer to your question earlier? Is yes…" she had to admit it now, there was no going back. "… I do love you. So, drink it!" She gave her the vial again. "Be the Bo I love; the Bo we all love"

Kenzi was almost having a heart attack. The suspense was killing her right now.

Bo just nodded, flipping the cap off the vial and knocking back the horrible tasting liquid. Ugh! It was horrid. She coughed a few times, then held her head. Decades worth of memories were flooding through her mind. From the first time she rode a horse, all the way up to meeting her friends. It all returned.

She took a moment to gather herself, keeping her eyes closed as she breathed deeply. "I remember" she mumbled, then looked at Lauren. She didn't know what to say to her. Out of all the people in her life, the amnesiac part of her felt drawn towards Lauren more than anyone.

What did that mean?

Kenzi was taking it as a win, so she just jumped on her best friend. Literally. "Gotta say, for a second there I didn't think the murky rose water was gonna do the trick. Praise Jesus!" She gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome back Bo…" Lauren was unsure of what to say to her after all that. In fact, she didn't really want to go through that again. It hurt too much. "… As long as you're back to the old you, I'm gonna head home. One my nurses will take care of everything. Bye guys" she turned around, and walked out with her lab coat still on.

She didn't care as long as she got out of their with her heat intact.

Bo didn't have a chance to stop her, because she was already gone. But she couldn't help but recall what Lauren said right before she got her memories back. "She loves me…" she had to smile. "… She really does love me" she didn't think someone like Lauren ever could.

"And that's funny because?" Kenzi didn't get why she was smiling.

"It's not, I just-" Bo couldn't find the words. "She _actually_ loves me!" She just couldn't stop saying it.

Kenzi looked at her incredulously. "Did Trick hook me up with the wrong cure? Because you look like you're losing it. Are you all good up there?" She went to touch Bo's head but her hand got slapped away.

"I'm good Kenz! I swear. Thanks for curing me, I owe you one. We're gonna have to find the bastard that did this to me too! I guarantee we'll find him back at that church!" Bo wanted to rip his head off for what he did.

Taking away a person's memories just wasn't cool.

"Couldn't agree more. Let's go!" Kenzi was up for that.

But Bo had somewhere to be first. "No. Not right now. I gotta go do something. You head back to the Dal, and I'll meet you there in a bit. Okay? Thanks again Kenz, I can always count on you" she kissed her best friend's cheek, then ran out.

 **Lauren's Place – Later**

The only thing Bo was thinking about right now, was Lauren. And more importantly what she was supposed to say to her. Bo was happy to know that Lauren felt the same way about her as she did. And as much as Bo wanted them to be together. It didn't seem like that was an option.

Nadia was in the picture.

And even though Dyson had given his love away, he was still around.

Then there was Ryan. Though Bo didn't see anything other than sex with him, but he was a distraction.

The entire walk up to Lauren's apartment, made Bo's stomach churn. What was she supposed to say? What if Lauren didn't want to hear it? Maybe it wasn't their time yet. Whatever she felt didn't matter, because she found herself at Lauren's door. With a deep breath in, she knocked on her door. And waited painfully for an answer.

The door opened and Nadia stood there. "Hi. Bo, right?" She remembered going to her birthday part a few weeks ago. Lauren had made a lot of new friends since she'd been asleep.

"Right…" Bo smiled, not wanting to be rude. "… Is Lauren around? I just need to talk to her about something really quick" it would be quick.

Nadia nodded, "Sure, give me a minute" she closed the door, going to find Lauren.

Bo found it a little hurtful, that she wasn't invited inside. But then again, Nadia was still new to all this. She probably had trust issues. A few minutes passed and Lauren came to the door, stepping out into the hallway for privacy. "You left the lab in a hurry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

Lauren folded her arms, leaning her back against her front door. "I'm fine Bo…" she got the feeling that's not what brought Bo here. "… Is that really what you came to talk about?"

"There's no fooling you, is there?" Bo let out a laugh, Lauren was always so perceptive. "I don't think there's an easy way for us to move on from this. Now that we know the truth. But, I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. You're with Nadia, and I can respect that" she didn't like it, but she had to.

"So, you're not gonna wait for me to leave her?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head immediately, "No! I would never put you in that kind of situation. Lauren, I know we've had our fair share of ups and downs. But, I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted"

"Why?" Lauren didn't get it. She'd hurt Bo, in more ways than one. And yet Bo still acted this way.

There was no other way to say it. So, Bo showed her. She grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. "Because I love you…" she whispered. "… And because you deserve better. You deserve a _normal_ relationship, which I can't give you"

Lauren felt a tear fall, "Bo, I—"

"It's okay…" Bo said, tears of her own falling. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She pressed the softest kiss to her forehead. "… Thank you, for loving me. It means more than you know" she'd always be grateful for it.

Dyson claimed to but he never said it to her face. And then conveniently his love was taken before he got the chance. Lauren was the only one who said it. And it meant everything to Bo.

Lauren didn't know what to say, so she just said the first thing that came to mind. "You're welcome"

After a moment of silence, Bo gave her a teary smile. "See you around Doc" letting go of her, Bo turned around and walked away. Instantly feeling her heart shatter into a zillion pieces.

It was another heartbreak.

But this one, was necessary.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Another rendition of 'Confaegion', hope you guys enjoy. Sorry I've been absent for a while, but I've got a brand new story for you all. A sequel to 'Here's To Second Chances', so hope you're excited. Should be posting it in the next couple of weeks. Watch this space!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Realisations – 3x03**

 **Clubhouse**

Today had been quite a day.

After hearing from Kenzi what actually happened, Bo was thankful she had no memory of it. She couldn't believe Evony would stoop this low. Granted, Bo didn't make things better by pissing her off the way she did. That photo had been more trouble than it was worth.

Speaking of which, she couldn't find her phone.

Ever since Lauren cured herself, Dyson and Tamsin of that parasite, she'd been at home looking for it. Her Girlfriend really was a genius. She loved that, and she loved her. It was only in these last couple of days that she'd realised she always had. Being with Lauren, and being so close; was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Another reason why she wanted to find her phone, so she could hurry over to her Girlfriend's place. Bo pulled up all the sofa cushions, digging into the sides so deep. "I swear if I find something gross, I'll scream" she knew how Kenzi was with leftover food.

"Hey Bo-Bo, what're you doing?" Kenzi walked in, seeing her friend in a bind. Her roommate replied that she was still looking for her phone. But she actually had an insight into that. "Yeah, about that? You're wasting your time. It's not here" she knew where it was.

Bo stood from the floor after putting the cushions back. "What'd you mean? If it isn't here then where is it?" She didn't go to a lot of places.

And here was the part she wasn't going to like. "With Evony…" she saw her face turn angry. "… Vex lifted it off you earlier. He thought taking it to her so she could delete the photo would prove his loyalty to the Dark. It didn't though, in case you were wondering"

"Actually, the only thing I'm wondering right now is where I can find that sneaky little piece of shit! You don't steal a person's phone! That's my private property! Where is he?" Bo wanted to hurt him, badly.

"He skipped town…" Kenzi said. "… After everything with the Parasite, he thought it best to lay low for a while. He knew you and Dyson would be mad. Besides, I think it'll be good for him. He needs to take some time to himself" she was happy for him.

Bo wasn't though. "Screw him! What am I supposed to do about my phone? Everyone needs a phone!"

Kenzi had a simple fix for that, she waved her over to the computer desk. "I cloned a bunch of our phones ages ago. Just in case we ever needed a new one. I mean, we don't exactly have our belongings insured. And, around here things break easily" she opened a drawer and handed a new black iPhone to her friend.

"Wow, way to think ahead…" Bo was impressed. "… So uh, I guess I should say thank you for saving my ass today. Lauren said you put up one hell of a fight when those Pig _'Men'_ attacked" she remembered Lauren telling her how amazing Kenzi was.

What was weirder was that she did it with a smile on her face. That never happened. Lauren and Kenzi didn't exactly get along well together.

Kenzi blushed, "She did?" That was sweet of Lauren to say. "Well, your girl's not so bad herself. If it wasn't for her, you guys would still be running around acting like annoying teens. And I thought _I_ was bad when I was that age" she had a real eye opener today.

"So, things with you and Lauren are better now?" Bo wasn't sure since no one had given her a full briefing.

Nodding, Kenzi smiled. "Much better. I think we understand each other a lot better now. After hearing some of the things she's been through, I realised it's not my place to judge her. I was wrong about her Bo, she really does love you"

That was the first time Bo had heard that regarding Lauren. They hadn't said it to each other yet. But Bo felt it herself. "She loves me? She actually said it?" She was amazed.

"Told me so herself…" Kenzi saw the look on Bo's face, it was relief that her feelings were reciprocated. "… It's real between you two, isn't it?" She only just saw it.

Bo did the only thing she could; she nodded. "Yeah, it is. I know that might not be something you wanna hear, since you've always wanted me and Dyson to be together" she knew that.

And that made Kenzi feel like crap, because she shouldn't have been forcing him on her. If Bo didn't feel anything for him anymore then that should've been good enough. That's probably why Lauren thought she wasn't good enough for Bo. Kenzi had made a massive mistake.

"You're right, I did…" she was honest. "… But, if you don't love him anymore then who am I to keep you and Lauren apart? Bo, I'm sorry. All this time I've been acting like your matchmaker when really, I should've just been your friend"

"It's okay Kenz…" Bo touched her arm. "… I know you were just trying to look out for me. And I'm not saying I don't love him anymore, it's just not the same as before. I'm in love with Lauren now, to be honest I think I always was" that's the most honest she'd been with herself.

It was a change for Kenzi to hear that. "Why don't you go and tell her that?" She caught Bo off guard with that. "Go on, go! Shout it openly! Let your flag fly!" She was happy for her.

Suddenly, Bo got nervous. "What if she's not ready to hear it? I mean, we've only been dating for a few weeks. What if she thinks it's too soon?" She didn't want to chase Lauren away.

"Bo, she already told me she loves you. She won't think it's too soon" Kenzi thought it was a good thing for them.

"Exactly, she told _you_!" Bo emphasised. "She hasn't told _me_ yet. Maybe because she's not ready. What if I tell her and she just stares at me! That'll be so humiliating! No, I can't do it!" She just kept shaking her head.

All the nerves were eating away at her.

So, Kenzi grabbed her arms and snapped her out of it. "Bo! You don't have anything to be worried about. Trust me. When you tell her, she's gonna be so happy. And then she'll tell you the exact same thing. When you know, you know. I promise you, it's not too soon for you guys"

"Should I go now?" Bo wondered, and Kenzi told her yes. "Okay, don't wait up for me. Thanks Kenz. You're the best!" She kissed her cheek hard, then grabbed her keys and new phone as she ran out the door.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

Given everything that happened today, Lauren thought it best to give Bo and Kenzi some alone time. She realised that maybe she'd been taking up a lot of Bo's time lately. It was okay if she spent one night alone. Besides, she was in for a night of pain killers and ice packs.

Punching Vex had really messed up her hand. Luckily, it was only bruised. If it was broken then she'd have serious problems. She was a Doctor, her hands were her money makers. Without them she couldn't perform surgeries.

But this pain would pass, she just had to keep it on ice. Her ice pack wasn't cold enough anymore though, so she got up and went to the kitchen. Grabbing another cold gel pack from the freezer. "This's why I'm not a fighter" she scolded herself.

Although, she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Vex had it coming, and then some. It was because of him that she had to walk in on her Girlfriend kissing another woman. She knew it wasn't Bo's fault, so she couldn't call it cheating. But, it still hurt to see it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She walked to over to it, holding the ice pack to her knuckles. Looking through the peep hole, she saw her Girlfriend's smile on the other side. She opened it, giving her a smile back. "I thought you'd be too busy looking for your phone"

"So did I, but it turns out Vex gave it to Evony…" Bo stepped inside the apartment, "… All so she could delete that picture I had of her. I'll never get that kind of leverage over her again-" she turned around, looking at what Lauren was holding. "How bad is it?"

She'd heard all about how her Girlfriend gave Vex what he deserved. At least she got to punch him, Bo was still wishing for it after what he did to her phone.

"It hurts a little, but nothing a little ice can't cure. I'm fine Bo, you should see the other guy" Lauren let out a chuckle. That was her attempt at a joke.

Bo actually did laugh, "I wish I could, then I'd give him a follow up. I can't believe he did that to us. I thought after the Garuda, he'd become almost like a part of the team. Guess I was wrong" she told her how Vex had jumped ship and ran off.

Coward.

"It's not your fault Vex is an asshole Bo, it's just who he is. Maybe one day he'll change, but I won't lose sleep over him being gone. And neither should you" Lauren couldn't care less. Vex had done nothing to earn her respect.

Wanting to help her, Bo told Lauren to sit on the couch while she got her some pain killers. She could see that her Girlfriend was in pain and she wanted to help. "How strong are these?" She grabbed the bottle Lauren told her to, it was all just gibberish to her.

"Strong enough to dull the pain and put me to sleep, so I'm not gonna be much company tonight. Sorry" Lauren took the pain killers with the water Bo brought her, then set it down on the coffee table.

"That's fine, we can just relax tonight…" Bo didn't mind that at all. "… So uh, Kenzi was telling me how much fun she had bonding with you today" she was lying, but she had to get all this out before Lauren passed out from the painkillers.

Lauren had to laugh at that. "I wouldn't exactly call it bonding, but I think we understand each other a lot better now"

"That's _exactly_ what she said…" Bo found that funny. "… She said you told her some stuff about yourself, it made her realise how judgy she's been when it comes to you. She's very sorry" she thought Lauren should know that.

And as much as Lauren wanted to tell Bo everything about her colourful past, it was too long of a story for tonight. "That's noble of her. I kinda take back what I said about her being immature now" she said two other things too.

"Lauren, I'm really sorry you walked in when Tamsin and I were—" Bo didn't really want to bring it up again. "Well, you know. I don't really remember much, but I'm sure it was harmless. Or, at least I hope it was"

"You were playing spin the bottle…" Lauren saw Bo's face turned shocked. "… I wouldn't read too much into it. Besides, the Parasite made you act like that. You don't have to apologise" she wasn't angry.

Here it goes.

Bo took a breath, "Still, I just want you to know that—" this was so easy earlier. "That you uh-you never have to worry about things like that. Because I umm—" shit! Why was this so hard?!

"I love you too" Lauren figured that's where she was going.

And now Bo had froze, because she didn't expect Lauren to just blurt it out. "You do?" She just got a nod from her. "Okay. I feel like I should kiss you now, what'd you think?"

"I think, you shouldn't have to ask" Lauren smiled, as Bo leaned in and kissed her softly.

Bo had honestly never been happier in her life. "I love you. I don't care if it's too soon to say, it's how I feel. And I'm not afraid to say it anymore" she kissed her again.

"Afraid? Why would you be afraid?" Lauren frowned at her. "Am I that intimidating?" She never thought she was.

"No, it's just—" Bo exhaled, sitting closer to her. "I haven't exactly had the best track record. I loved Kyle, who died. And Dyson gave _his_ love away. Seems like everyone I fall for, ends up leaving me. I didn't want that to happen with you because, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone" she was scared of losing her.

Lauren used her good hand to hold Bo's. "Bo, I will _never_ leave you. Not of my own free will, anyway. Loving someone is always scary at first, but what you're left with in the end is _so_ worth it…" she gave her a kiss. "… I'm not going anywhere, promise"

"I'm gonna hold you to that…" Bo kept the kiss going, she didn't want to stop ever. But she had to when she accidentally touched her Girlfriend's injured hand. "… Shit! I'm sorry!" She didn't mean to do that.

"It's okay, don't worry. How about we just lay down? These pills will kick in soon, and I'd rather not be vertical when they do. Unless, you wanna go home?" Lauren didn't want to make her stay.

Bo shook her head with a smile, "Nope, I'm good right here" she laid down on the couch and brought Lauren with her, letting her rest her head on her chest.

This was everything to Bo right now. Sometimes, just being together in silence was better. Because this way, she could really appreciate how lucky she was to have a Girlfriend as amazing as Lauren.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N:** **A/N: Hello all! I know I've been MIA for a while. Sorry, I've been really busy. But I'm working on some new stories, though they aren't quite up to par yet. So, in the meantime I thought I'd update this one. I've got some requests that needed fulfilling, but feel free to send me some if you want to see your own rewrite here. And since it's Christmas, I've been doing a few themed rewrites.**

 **Should be fun.**

 **This one was requested by Joannrbb. I hope it's what you were going for.**

 **Head on over to the next chapter for a spanking new rewrite.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 59: You've Got Me – 4x07**

 **The Dal**

What a day it had been.

One thing Bo never thought she'd do was enter another person's mind. Let alone her Ex-Boyfriend's. And it was all done because of the help she got from Lauren. Bo was now only realising that if it wasn't for Lauren's knowledge, then they never would've been able to pull it off.

And not to mention what she did before it was all over. Bo had been in there so long, that she found her own memories melding with Dyson's. The very thing Cassie warned her would happen. And even though it could've killed her, Lauren used the string of fate to rescue her. A thing not meant for Humans.

She could've been lost in there forever.

Lauren of all people _knew_ that, she had to have known. But she did it anyway. All to save Bo. She wasn't just realising how much Lauren had helped, she was realising how much of an insensitive bitch she'd been. Yes, her kidnapping was traumatic. Yes, it changed her. And yes, it made her act out. But that's what trauma did.

And instead of confiding in the one person who _knew_ how to help her, she pushed her away every chance she got. It's not like she could even blame the Fae for it either, because she _and_ Lauren were both pledged to the Dark. And Evony wouldn't bother keeping them apart like the Ash did.

It wouldn't gain her anything.

And who could forget that kiss?

Bo read the note Lauren left for her on the mirror. She couldn't cut the string without losing her forever. So she thought of the only thing that would bring her back to reality. A kiss. Which turned into a second shortly after. And they were hardly meaningless.

Only now, they were back to awkward silences. Bo hated that. She hated that the person she loved had to tip toe around her. She also hated that she'd been parading around her casual sex with Dyson. It wasn't nice. It didn't even mean anything, just for a distraction.

Dyson had his love goggles on so he didn't see it.

And Lauren had her heartbreak goggles on so _she_ couldn't see it either.

But Bo-Bo's vision was clear. And she was about to take a stand right now.

After their victory, the gang had a bite to eat at the bar and shared some stories of all the fun they'd been making at Dyson's expense. Bo had told them how much of a man-slut he was back in the old days. But he did love one girl. Her name was Flora, and Bo saw her as Lauren when she was in his mind.

That couldn't have been a coincidence.

But now they were breaking up for the night, and as they were leaving Bo called Lauren back. Asking her to stay for a drink. She graciously accepted. So, they sat on a table. Sharing a bottle of scotch. Top shelf, so she'd have to apologise to her Grandfather later.

"You know, you could've died today…" Bo told her. "… Using that last string was risky, even for you"

Lauren topped up her drink. "You're right it was. But I took an oath to protect the life of all my patients. That oath included you the day you came to me asking for help with your hunger. Remember?"

Smiling, Bo nodded. "How could I forget? Kenzi and I were just starting off as roommates and we had a Sprite problem to deal with. The good old days. So, is that the only reason you risked your life to save me?" She had to ask.

They were caught in a stare, one of longing, and also regret. "Not the only reason…" Lauren mumbled, clearing her throat. "… What about you? Why'd you kiss me?" She watched Bo avert her eyes. But she wasn't shying away. "One of us had to bring it up eventually, right?"

"I took a page out of Snow White's book…" Bo saw Lauren become very confused. As would anyone else if they heard her answer. "… You know, in Snow White when she's poisoned by the evil witch, she's put to sleep and the only thing that can wake her up is a—"

"A kiss…" Lauren finished for her. "… Yeah, I'm familiar with the story. You and your fairy tales" she didn't expect that to be an answer to come out of Bo's mouth. But she also knew how much Bo loved those stories when she was a kid.

Bo laughed, "Don't knock em'. All fairy tales are based on some truth, and being that we're a part of a world that _has_ Evil Witches, and Curses, maybe they're not as made-up as we're taught to believe" she was a believer.

"Bo, as much I'd love to hear you ramble on about Fairy tales being real. Because really, it sounds great; was there an actual reason you wanted me to stay for a drink?" Lauren couldn't go through all these games.

Her life was short.

Taking a breath, Bo plucked up the courage to have a real conversation with her. "When I was in Dyson's mind, I saw things. Things that felt _so_ real. One of them being, my love for a woman named Flora. Who, looked exactly like you. So, you're the Doctor. Can you explain that to me?"

She was hoping someone could.

And as much as Lauren wanted to, she couldn't explain all of it. "I told you before you went in that you'd project people you know into Dyson's memories. It was your mind's way of making it easier for you to navigate his past. I don't think it means anything"

"Then why is it, that when Dyson lost Flora; I felt like I was losing _you_?" Bo could feel it now. That ache in her heart. "You can say it doesn't mean anything because you don't understand it, and that's fine. But it means something to me"

"So, what're you getting at? I don't understand why you're telling me all this" Lauren didn't know what she was supposed to say.

Bo got up from her chair and took a seat beside her. "I'm telling you, because even though I've been a colossal bitch to you since you got back; deep down, I still love you..." she could feel it. "… Today, I felt what it was like to lose you and it made me sick. Knowing that I could be that broken"

This was so hard for Lauren. Bo was telling her all the things she wanted to hear. But for some reason, she was hesitant. "This's too much Bo" she pushed her glass away and got up.

Something was confusing Bo now, because she thought what she said was rather on point. "Funny. This's usually the part where you say, _'I love you too'_. And then we kiss, and start over. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction" it threw her.

Lauren turned to her with an annoyed stare. "Why does it always take something horrible, for you to realise how much something means to you?" She asked her. "Why can't you ever figure it out for yourself?"

Bo understood what she meant, she always had to have a helping hand when realising something important. But she didn't want to be that person anymore. "You're right. I should. And from now on, I will. I promise!" She approached her.

"How can you promise that?" Lauren didn't know if she could take her word. "You say you still love me, and I wanna believe you. I do. But how can I when you always bend over backwards for Dyson? Any time he has a problem, you're there. I couldn't even get you to come to my stupid award ceremony!" Maybe that was her answer.

Yeah, okay. That was a major screw up on Bo's part. "I see your point, and I know how it must look. But, Dyson means _nothing_ to me. He's a friend. I haven't loved him like that in a long time. The _second_ I started loving you, was the moment I knew I'd never love anyone like that again. I'm sorry I wasn't better at the whole Girlfriend thing. But _none_ of that, meant that I didn't love you" she had to make her understand.

"So, what're you saying?" Lauren still didn't understand what this was all about.

Bo took another step towards her, "I'm saying, I wanna start over. The right way, this time. You were right to stay with the Dark that day. If we'd gone home together, we would've had fun, and been happy. But something would've happened to ruin it. It always does" she'd been thinking it over.

And it made sense that Lauren chose to stay away.

"This's isn't inspiring a lot of confidence" Lauren felt like the talk had taken a turn.

Smiling, Bo took her hands. "But like I said, I've done some soul searching in the last few hours. Lauren, I've let you go twice already. Once, at Taft's. Second, at Evony's. I _refuse_ to let there be a third. So, can you just have a little faith in this? In us?" She hoped her answer would be the right one.

"Why're all your speeches so moving?" Lauren had to laugh. The logical side of her was telling her this was a bad idea. But thanks to Bo's words, it had been put on mute but the emotional side of Lauren that wanted nothing more than to have what she'd been longing for.

Her love.

"Promise me, that we won't let anything break us this time…" she needed to hear that. "… Unlike your Fae Heart, mine is easily breakable. I don't think it can take another round"

Bo wrapped both arms around her waist, "Trust me, mine is just as breakable as yours. And I _promise_ , we won't let it happen again. We know better now. After everything I've been through, I need you…" she gave into her impulse and kissed her. "… I always need you"

"You've got me" Lauren replied, wrapping her hands around Bo's neck.

Bo started this day off trying to save Dyson, but ended with saving her relationship with the one person she loved the most. And that was the clear winner.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Next one!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Dilemma – 2x13**

 **Light Fae Compound – Lauren's Lab**

She should be happy.

After five long years of searching, of endlessly trying to create a cure for Nadia's illness; her Girlfriend was now awake. She was up, walking, talking, and smiling like nothing ever happened. Like she wasn't cursed, and spend five years in a preservation dome. It was a miracle. One Lauren should've been grateful for.

And again, she should've been happy.

A part of her was, it would be stupid of her not to be. The whole reason she signed her life away to the Fae was so she could find a way to save her Girlfriend. Only, now she'd done that; except, Nadia's awakening had nothing to do with her.

Honestly, Lauren wasn't sure how it happened. No one was giving her answers on the cursing nail the old Ash used, of the Shaman he hired. She thought she'd hit an indefinite dead end. But she hadn't, because as if by magic Nadia woke up. And now Lauren was wondering how it happened, instead of being with the person she'd spent missing for five years.

Maybe there was something wrong with her.

"Doctor Lewis?" There was a knock on her door.

Lauren came back to reality, lifting her head to her visitor. She stood from her chair, looking at one of Lachlan's guards. "Can I help you?" She slipped her hands into the pockets of her lab coat.

"The Ash requests your presence in the Throne Room immediately. If you'll please follow me?" he gestured to the outside of her office, waiting for her to oblige.

She knew what this was about. She hadn't spoken to Lachlan since Nadia woke up, he gave her a few days off. He was probably wondering what her next move would be now that the terms of her servitude has expired. She was only enslaved so she could find a cure for Nadia.

Now that she was awake, Lauren was technically free. The only thing she had to decide now, was what to do with that freedom now that she had it.

"Sure" she made sure to turn off her computer and then began following him out of the Lab.

 **Throne Room**

Lachlan had experienced a rough morning.

Firstly, his breakfast order was messed up. And then, he had a surprising and yet inevitable confrontation with Bo. She came to talk to him about something regarding Lauren's freedom now that Nadia was awake, and while waiting in his personal quarters; she stumbled upon something sacred to him.

The chest, he kept his former heads in. As a Naga, he had many lives. Five to be exact, he was on his last now. He wasn't welcoming to her when he found her snooping, but who wouldn't be? She had no right to be poking her nose where it didn't belong.

Though, he was glad she did. Because it meant he could finally drop this arrogant tyrannical façade of his. The person he'd been portraying to his people, and to his Human subjects; including Lauren, was a role he wasn't keen on playing. He had to treat people so harshly, hurt them, make them believe that he was an all around jackass.

Just to keep up pretences.

But now he was through with the act. Bo was the person he'd been looking for and now that she knew his true identity and his reason for coming to this region. With everything out in the open, it was time to make amends with the people he'd wronged.

Lauren, being the most important one. The only reason he treated her so badly was to push Bo over the edge. And it worked. He knew he could use their love for each other. Even if they themselves were oblivious to it.

He sat on his throne, wondering how the next couple of months were going to unfold. Lachlan sensed his enemy nearing, and had told Bo of his vile nature and what he had planned. She was willing to fight with him, he just hoped it would be enough. He only had one chance left to destroy this beast forever.

"You wanted to see me?" Lauren entered the throne room alone, standing before him.

Lachlan lifted his head, giving her a smile. "Yes, I did. You needn't worry about anything, this isn't a formal audience. Please, join me for some tea…" he wanted her to relax, so he walked her over to his couch where a steaming pot of tea awaited them. "… How is Nadia? Well I hope?" he began pouring her a cup.

"Better than well, she's in perfect health…" Lauren took the offered cup, thanking him. "… It's astonishing. I'll admit though, I don't like lying to her. She keeps asking me all sorts of questions that aren't mine to answer. Not that I would ever expose you" she'd never do that.

He believed her. "Oh, I know. You are loyal to a fault Lauren, it's one of the things I admire most about you. Case in point, your determination to find a cure for an illness that never existed in the first place. All for love, it's commendable" he sipped his tea.

"Thank you" Lauren couldn't help but feel a little differently when he mentioned her love for Nadia.

As he faced her, he saw all he'd put her through. "Lauren, you have endured through so much pain and loss in your life. You have loyalty served the Light for five years, all the while being treated like a pet. I am ashamed to count myself as one of your tormentors. I wish to make things right"

She was a little taken aback by his attitude, this wasn't the Lachlan she knew. "How so?"

"The deal you made with the former Ash, was that you'd work for the Light in exchange for our resources to cure Nadia. That deal expired the second she woke up. Any other Ash, would trick you into recommitting yourself. But, I am not prepared to do that. I want you to be free" he said.

"Excuse me?" She didn't understand what he was doing.

He laughed, clearly she didn't believe his sincerity. "The Light have stolen much from you, I want to end that. I'd be lying if I said you weren't a valuable asset. In fact, your expertise would go a long way in the days ahead…" he went on to tell her of the impending doom.

And also the fact that Bo was his chosen Champion in this war. "… So, I offer you a choice; you can leave here today, no questions asked. You and Nadia will be free to live out the remainder of your human lives together. But as a precaution, I will have to have your memories of the Fae erased"

She was a little annoyed at that. "You'd really erase everything? Everything I know, everyone I've met?" There was one particular person in that column.

"I know you'd never turn on us, but the Elders will insist and if I don't do it they'll just send someone else. Someone who won't be gentle about it" he didn't want that.

"What's the alternative?" She asked.

That's why he liked her. She was smart. "You can choose to stay. Continue to work for me, and for the Light. Only this time, there'll be no indentured servitude. You can come and go as you please, befriend who you want, _love_ who you want. Without restriction" he hoped she understood his point.

Lauren did, he was talking about Bo. There was no one else she felt strongly about. "You're talking about treating me as an equal…" she couldn't get over that. "… _Me_! A Human! Why would you do that?"

"It's the least I could do after everything I've put you through. Also, the Fae owe you a great deal Lauren. If not for you, a rare and ancient species would've died off five years ago. Not only did you save that tribe, you saved a part of the Fae's heritage. No one rewarded you for that. So, I'd like to try" he meant this.

"I uh—" She stuttered. Her answer should've been instant. She should've taken the offer to leave and live the rest of her Human life with Nadia. But, she couldn't. Something wouldn't let her say the words. "I don't know what to do" she sighed.

Lachlan placed his teacup down, and then hers before taking her hands. "Look, there's no rush. I'm not demanding an answer from you. Take the day. Think things through. Listen to your head, as well as your heart. I'm sure they won't lead you astray"

"Okay…" she took a breath, "… I'll get back to you once I have an answer" she thanked him for the tea, then ran back to her lab.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

She thought the quiet drive home would've provided her with some clarity to make her decision. But, it didn't. If anything it made it worse. Because with the quietness around her, it gave her brain time to weigh her options. Sometimes that was a curse of its own. How could she make a decision to leave, knowing what she was walking away from?

Regardless of how her relationships with Kenzi and Dyson started, they'd all reached a mutual understanding now. It was better to be allies than enemies. Though, Kenzi had moments where she reverted back to hating on her.

And then there was Lauren's relationship with Bo.

There was no denying that she felt something strong for her, she had since the moment she met her. And now Lachlan was giving her the chance to pursue a relationship with Bo, without the fear of breaking any laws. But, what if Bo didn't want that? What if she never wanted that? Her relationship with Dyson hadn't long ended.

Though, that didn't stop her and Lauren from sleeping together a few weeks ago.

This was so hard.

Thankfully, Lauren didn't have to worry about being awkward around Nadia because she'd gone to visit her family. It made sense since she hadn't seen them in five years. It was better that she wasn't here while Lauren tried to make her choice.

Lauren was an hour into it, and she still hadn't made a decision. It couldn't be this hard, surely? On the one hand, she could leave this city, leave the Fae, have her mind wiped and start anew somewhere safer with Nadia. No doubt they'd end up having a fruitful life.

And on the other, she could stay in the city, stay with the Fae, be free while doing so, and she would still see Bo everyday. The thought of that was very appealing. But Nadia wouldn't fit into that life, there would just be no way Lauren could continue the relationship and lie to her about what she did for a living.

This was absurd.

Going to her desk, Lauren took a seat and took out two sheets of paper. She lifted a blue pen from her drawer, and began writing two goodbye letters. One for Nadia, and one for Bo.

She summarised that instead of tearing herself apart trying to make a choice between the two options, she would just write it all down in a letter to each of them and then all she had to do was decide who would get the Goodbye.

It sounded much simpler in her head.

She was pouring her heart out in these two letters. And as she did, she realised just how much of a predicament she was in. She was in the middle of sealing the envelopes when she heard a knock at her door. It was probably someone from the Compound checking up on her.

"Come in!" She sealed Nadia's Letter, then started on Bo's.

"Hey?" Bo poked her head through the front door, clearly catching her off guard. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She'd been walking on eggshells around Lauren since Nadia returned.

Lauren stopped what she was doing, and waved her inside awkwardly. "No, not at all" she had to try and hide these.

Bo closed the door behind her, and began looking around. There was someone she thought would be here. "Is Nadia upstairs?" She didn't want to talk to her, but unfortunately she was Lauren's Girlfriend.

"No, she's away. Visiting her Family. She hasn't seen them in over five years, so it's good that she spends some time reuniting with them" Lauren quickly explained.

Somehow, Bo could tell Lauren wasn't herself right now. "Oh, that's nice. Lauren? Are you okay? You seem a little frazzled…" she saw her trying to close envelopes. "… Are you sending out mail?" She approached the desk, and quickly saw her own name on one of the envelopes. "If that's a Birthday Card, it's a little late" she chuckled nervously.

She had a bad feeling.

Lauren stacked the two envelopes together and put them away in her drawer. "It's not" that was all she could say.

"Then why's it addressed to me?" Bo asked, but Lauren refused to answer. "Clearly, there's something you want me to know. So, why don't you just tell me?" She really didn't like the aura she saw around Lauren right now. "Lauren? I can see your fear, it's all around you"

Sighing, Lauren stood and folded her arms. "That's cheating. Can you please leave my aura out of this?" It was uncomfortable.

"Sorry, can't help it…" Bo rounded the desk, standing before her. "… Hey? Whatever it is, you can talk to me. I mean, we're friends right?" It killed her to use that word.

Because she had to use such a small term, when she wanted to be so much more.

"Right…" Lauren didn't foresee a way out of this. So, she opened the drawer and picked up the two envelopes, holding them close to her chest. "… Lachlan has granted my freedom from the Fae" she started with that.

And as soon as she said it, Bo was ecstatic. "Seriously?! That's great! It's what you've always wanted. You must be so happy" she certainly was, looks like her trip to Africa wasn't a waste.

"I am…" Lauren nodded, "… But, if I decide to leave the Fae for good; I have to have my memories of these last five years wiped clean. I won't remember anything. It's a safeguard to prevent exposure" she saw the look on Bo's face.

"That's crazy! You're not actually going through with that, are you?" Bo saw the sadness in her eyes. "Have you already agreed to this?"

Lauren shook her head. "No—"

"But you're thinking about it?" Bo couldn't help but be hurt. She had to turn away from her, and process that bit of information. "Is it something I did? Is that why you wanna leave?" She had to wonder.

But Lauren instantly replied with a no. "Bo, I haven't made a decision yet. Honestly, I'm kind of struggling with it all"

"Why?" Bo asked. "I thought leaving the Fae was all you ever wanted"

"It was…" Lauren said. "… But then I met you, and even though we're not together it's one of the main reasons why I'm stalling" she had to be honest.

There was no point in lying.

Bo glanced at what she was holding. "And those?" She pointed at the envelopes.

Looking down at them in her hands, Lauren placed them side by side on her desk. "I wrote two letters. One saying goodbye to you, and the other is to say goodbye to Nadia. I thought writing it down would make it easier. But, now I'm back to square one"

"You know, I thought you leaving would hurt me but the fact that you would do it and say goodbye in a crummy letter; that really cuts me!" Bo was so angry.

Didn't she deserve a real goodbye?

"You think this is easy for me?" Lauren sat down in her chair, the weight of the decision finally squashing her. "I can't imagine a life where I don't _know_ you. Whatever memories we've shared, even the shitty ones; those aren't things I wanna forget"

Bo didn't want her to either. "But?"

This was a such a messed up situation. " _But_ , I also don't wanna hurt Nadia. I've caused enough damage in her life, to leave her now when she's so vulnerable would be cruel" Lauren was torn.

Taking a few steps forward, Bo took a seat on the edge of the desk while Lauren remained seated. She picked up the envelope with her name on it. "Here's my two cents. I don't want you to go. I don't wanna know what it's like not to talk to you, or see you everyday. But this isn't _my_ decision, it's yours. One thing I'll tell you though…" she tore the envelope in half.

And then again, before dropping it into the trash can beside the desk. "… If you wanna say goodbye to me, don't do it with a letter. Come and say it to my face. I won't take anything less" she got up and decided to leave.

"Bo, I'm sorry" Lauren stood, shouting after her before she got to the door.

Stopping, Bo turned around with glassy eyes. "So am I…" she said. "… For thinking that someday, you and I would get a second chance. Whatever decision you make; make sure it's one you can live with. Even if you have your mind wiped, deep down inside; you'll _always_ know" she turned around and left.

After watching her leave, Lauren held Nadia's envelope in her hand. Bo was right to rip up her own. The truth was, Lauren was taking the coward's way out. She could never stomach the thought of saying goodbye to Bo in person. There was no way she'd be able to go through with it. Not without breaking.

The choice Lauren wanted to make was staring her right in the face.

She just had a hard time seeing it.

 **The Dal – Later**

To say that she was pissed off, would be an understatement. Bo couldn't believe that Lauren thought saying goodbye in a letter was good enough, given everything they'd been through together and everything they felt for each other. Actually, she couldn't believe Lauren was considering it at all.

Being that Kenzi was away with Nate, and Dyson, Hale and Trick were off doing something ominous; she had no choice but to drink alone. Trick gave her the spare key in case of emergencies, all she had to do was promise to never give it to Kenzi.

Think of the damages.

Going home was pointless, she'd just be alone. Even though she was alone here too, this place came fully stocked with booze. And that made everything better. She started with a beer. She wanted to build up her big drink later.

Though she hadn't made a choice yet, Bo could tell Lauren wanted to leave. At least some part of her. Not that she could blame her. The Fae ruined her life. She deserved to be rid of them. But then that meant being rid of her, and Bo didn't know if she could function without Lauren around.

She was just about to grab herself another beer, when she heard knocking coming from the front doors. Bo didn't want anyone else joining her so she locked them on her way in. Going over, she took the latch off and opened it.

It was Lauren.

Bo didn't say anything. She just stepped aside and let her in, then went behind the bar to grab herself that beer. "Drink?" She asked her.

"Yes, a strong one" Lauren needed it.

Nodding, Bo poured her a glass of whiskey and slid it across the bar. "So, is this it? Is it time for our epic goodbye?" She poured herself a glass, beer wouldn't be strong enough to get her through this.

After knocking back the whiskey for courage, Lauren smiled at her. She'd made her choice before leaving her place, and now that she looked into Bo's eyes; she knew it was the right one. "You know I thought I wrote it all down in that letter. Everything I ever wanted to say to you, but couldn't; because I was afraid of how things would end up. But now I look at you, and realise that what I had written wasn't nearly enough. In fact, it wasn't even close"

"So, what'd you wanna say Lauren?" Bo rested her arms on top of the bar, moving in closer. "Start from the top"

Copying her posture, Lauren looked at her. "I love you. And that's not something I figured out recently, I've known it since the day I met you. Before that day, I never believed in romantic sparks or the whole concept of love at first sight"

Bo wanted to cry at the fact that she just heard someone say that they loved her. And for the first time, it wasn't because she was using her powers. It was because Lauren _actually_ loved her for who she was. "And what do you believe now?"

"I believe in being true to myself…" Lauren said. "… But to do that, I have to act selfishly once and a while. I've spent my entire life, caring for other people. It started because of the Doctor in me, but somehow I let it control me. I need to live my life for myself for once" she'd made a decision.

And she was sticking to it.

"And uh—" Bo was scared to hear the answer to her next question; "Does that life include me?"

Taking a breath, Lauren took the whiskey bottle from her and filled their glasses up. "Well, being that I mailed Nadia's Letter first class; I'm gonna say yeah, it does" she gave her a side smile.

"Huh?" Bo's brain melted.

Lauren pushed her glass to aside and reached for Bo's face, pulling her into a kiss. Yep, she made the right choice. "You were never getting that goodbye. I think a part of me knew after I finished writing your letter, but the other part was worried about hurting Nadia after everything I've already put her through"

Bo pulled back and jumped over the bar, standing beside Lauren's stool. "What happened to her was a freak accident. You didn't cause her coma, the Ash did that. You need to stop feeling guilty for _his_ actions. For a second there, I actually thought you were gonna go through with it"

"I'm sorry" Lauren took her hands.

"Don't be…" Bo had realised something in all this. "… I shouldn't have demanded that you stay. I mean, you've been a prisoner for five long years. You've gone through hell for these people without getting any recognition or respect. You deserve to be free. Is it wrong that I want it to be with me?"

Lauren smiled, shaking her head. "No, it's not. There's probably a million reasons why we _shouldn't_ be together. But right now, I don't care. I'm finally free, and I'm choosing to spend that freedom right here; with you" she kissed her again.

"I love you too by the way…" Bo told her. "… And I'm sure as hell glad that you're staying. Am I right to assume that Lachlan told you about the impending big bad?" She figured he would've.

"He did. He also thinks I'll have some important part to play when it all goes down. Not sure how much good I'll be seeing as in I have no powers. But, whatever I can do to help; I'll do. And I'm also here for you, _Champion_ " Lauren knew all about what Bo was to Lachlan.

Bo made a face, laughing "Ugh, I hate that word. How the hell can _I_ be someone's Champion?" She didn't see herself as the saviour type.

Though, Lauren could definitely see why Lachlan had the idea. "I dunno, you have a knack for saving people. I speak from experience. Look, whoever this beast is that's got Lachlan scared; clearly doesn't know what he's letting himself in for. Five minutes with you, and he'll run a mile. Trust me" she had every confidence in Bo.

And as Bo watched her smile, she realised that if Lauren had chosen differently and left; she'd be an emotional wreck. And any chance of her saving the Fae would've left with Lauren. Bo needed her more than she realised. "I'm really glad you stayed"

"Me too" Lauren fell into her, welcoming a strong embrace.

Yes.

She definitely made the right choice.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, that's nice. If you have any requests please let me know. And feel free to leave a review too. Thanks.**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: I can't say how sorry I am for leaving you hanging. Things have been crazy. But, I am taking time off work so i will find myself having a lot of free time. I will never leave FF without tying all my stories up first.**

 **So, here's another chapter for you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Thank You - 3x06**

 **The Dal – Basement Holding Cells**

Bo couldn't believe this was happening.

Her best friend has been abducted and an imposter stood in her place. What was worse, was that Dyson and Trick wouldn't believe her when she outed the little bitch. They took that thing's side over her own. Trick was her Grandfather, and Dyson was supposed to be her friend.

But all that, paled in comparison to the fact that Kenzi was out there somewhere. Bo didn't even know how long she'd been gone for. She'd been so engrossed in her relationship with Lauren, that she'd completely tossed Kenzi aside.

Yes, Lauren was her Girlfriend and other than Kenzi she held a high important place in her life. But Bo wasn't one of those girls that ditched her friends for a relationship. She knew Lauren would understand if she wanted to spend time with Kenzi once and while.

None of that mattered now though, because Trick had Dyson shackle her and throw her into a holding cell for her outburst in the bar. She tried to break the chains but they were too strong for her.

So, here she sat.

On a beer crate with her back against a barrel. Hoping that wherever Kenzi was, that she was alive. She turned to her right when she heard yelling. She'd know that angry voice anywhere, it was Lauren.

The door swung open, and Lauren walked in with Dyson chasing behind her. "You're unbelievable!" She thought they'd become friends but as soon as she heard that he'd locked her Girlfriend up, she was back on the hate train. He got in front of her. "Move!"

"I'm not letting you free her Lauren!" He stood with his arms folded. "You didn't see what happened earlier. She was close to killing Kenzi"

Bo jumped up and grasped the bars of the cage. "That's because that _thing_ , isn't Kenzi! Why won't anyone believe me?!" She wasn't crazy.

"I've smelt her Bo…" he spoke without turning around. "… It is Kenzi. Maybe all the feeding you've been doing has gotten to your head" he'd heard from Kenzi that Bo killed a few people in the last few weeks.

"Excuse me?" Bo couldn't believe her ears. Did he actually say that?

Lauren glanced at Bo, she looked the same as always. "I'm gonna tell you one last time Dyson…" she stepped closer to him, staring at him with a serious gaze. "… Get out of my way"

"I can't do that" he didn't budge.

"You can either do it of your own accord, or I can _make_ you leave. It's pretty simple…" Lauren got a condescending look from him. "… I might be Human, and I can never attempt to be equal to you in terms of physical strength. But, I'm a Human who knows how to kill a person a _million_ different ways. _Fae_ _included_!" She wasn't messing around.

And he could see that.

In fact it was the first time she'd actually scared him.

Dyson sighed, "You can talk to her, but the only way she's getting out of that cell is with a key. And you won't be getting it. Why don't you use the time to calm her down?" he walked away, leaving them alone.

"Bo!" Lauren ran to the cage, touching her hands as they grasped the bars. "What the hell happened? Trick said you smacked Kenzi's head on the bar, is that true?"

"Yes, but she's _not_ Kenzi!" Bo didn't know how many times she had to say it. "Lauren, I'm telling you; she's an imposter. When I got back to the house after being with you, she was eating Thai food that was _covered_ in peanut sauce. Kenzi's allergic! It's not her. You've gotta believe me" if anyone had to it was her.

Lauren thought about it and Bo was onto something. Kenzi was deathly allergic to peanuts, if she'd eaten any she'd be in anaphylactic shock by now. Or dead. And the look in Bo's eyes, was pure worry. She wasn't making this up.

"I do…" She nodded. "… But if that's not Kenzi, then who is it? And where's the real Kenzi?"

Bo shrugged, "I have no idea, but I've gotta find her. I don't even know how long she's been gone. I'm a terrible friend!" She bowed her head, almost crying. "What if she's hurt?"

Wanting to get her back on track, Lauren reached through the bars and held her face. "Babe, listen to me; you're not a terrible friend. You hear me? Trick and Dyson might be gullible, but _we're_ not. I'm gonna get you outta here, and we'll find Kenzi together. Okay?"

"I knew I could count on you…" Bo smiled, holding her wrists. It was a testament to how much Lauren loved her. "… But, how're you gonna get me out without Dyson's key?"

"Today might just be your lucky day…" Lauren had her bag on her, telling Bo that Trick asked her to run some tests on Bo to explain her erratic behaviour. But now it was Bo's way out of here. "… Hale had me autopsy a strange UnderFae this morning, and I didn't have time to drop the samples off to the lab" she rummaged around her bag.

Bo found this fascinating, but also confusing. "How's a disgusting sample gonna help me?"

Finally, Lauren found what she was looking for. "Well, it turns out that the creature's venom has a unique effect on types of steel" she held the tube carefully, and filled up a syringe.

"Like what?" Bo asked.

Lauren used the syringe to place a small amount of venom over the chains that secured Dyson's padlock. And within a few seconds the steel began to bubble. "It acts like an acid when in contact with metal. Back up a bit, I don't want you breathing the fumes in" she covered her own mouth and nose while it melted.

Doing as she said, Bo backed up to the far wall. She watched Lauren pull on the door a few times, until finally it opened. The chains Dyson used to lock her in had fallen to the floor in pieces.

Before she could even express her thanks, and general amazement; Lauren was already at her side and using the venom once more to burn through Trick's shackles. There wasn't as much fumes this time. When they broke in half, Lauren quietly placed them on a barrel beside her.

"You are incredible!" Bo grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She owed Lauren everything for this. "I love you!"

"Can't say I ever get tired of hearing that. But, now what? We still need a way out of the bar, and last I checked; Dyson and Trick are standing guard. Along with Tamsin, who expressed her desire to drag you to the Dark Compound. What's her deal?" Lauren hadn't spoken to her much.

But the times she had, weren't pleasant.

Bo rolled her eyes, thinking of the blonde bitch. "Your guess is as good as mine. For some reason, she wants my ass behind bars. It's been that way since she showed up. I'd love to know what I did to piss her off"

"Honey, you piss everyone off. That's your thing" Lauren meant that in the most sweetest way.

And Bo knew she had a point. "You're not wrong. But, we do have to get out of here without being seen…" she thought hard, then had an idea. "… There's a window in the barrel room we can get through. Come on!" She took her hand and ran to the room.

After using one of Trick's barrelled ales as a stepping stool, they both got through the window and out to Bo's car. She was not going to be held here while her best friend was out there somewhere alone and scared.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

After narrowly escaping the Dal, the couple sought refuge in Lauren's place. They knew it wouldn't be long before Dyson went to check why Lauren hadn't returned to the bar, so they couldn't stay here for long. Just long enough to get a plan together.

"I don't even know where to start looking for her!" Bo had been pacing back and forth for the past five minutes. "I mean, I don't even know when that thing took her place. Was it a week, two weeks, a month?!" She hated herself for being so thoughtless.

Lauren made her a drink, hoping she'd calm down. "Bo, just breathe. We're gonna find her, I promise. And I highly doubt she's been gone a month. We definitely would've noticed. I'll admit though, everything makes a lot more sense now"

Bo stopped half way through gulping her drink. "What'd you mean?" She needed more information.

This was something Lauren hadn't spoken to Bo about. "Well, it's just little things. Actually _one_ thing, in particular. Fake Kenzi, said something to me before all that stuff happened at the sex club. She said something about you and Dyson, it kinda made me a little paranoid about _us_ " she waved between them.

"Lauren…" Bo put her drink down on the kitchen counter, then stood before her. "… You have _nothing_ to be paranoid about. _I love you_. Dyson's a friend—actually that's kind of a loose term right now. But, whatever that fake bitch said to you; it was all lies. It's you and me, okay?" She placed a lock of hair behind her ear with a smile.

And that made Lauren feel so much better. "Okay" she'd take her word over anyone else's.

With that out of the way, Bo continued to ramble about how she hadn't noticed that thing had taken her best friend's place in her life. Though, there was one thing she'd noticed but thought nothing of. She told Lauren that when she dropped some clean laundry in Kenzi's room that she came across a pile of shiny jewellery. That wasn't there before.

"I didn't think anything of it, since Kenzi's always been a bit of a klepto. She had to be, growing up on the streets. But, since she moved in with me she hasn't really stolen much. She left that life behind" she was stumped.

But Lauren wasn't. In fact, she had a theory. "When you say jewellery, do you mean the shiny kind?"

Bo nodded, "Gleaming"

"I think I know _what_ our imposter is…" Lauren ran to her desk, and quickly logged onto her computer to access the Fae Archives. She pulled up a description on a specific creature for Bo to look at. "… A Kitsune"

Standing next to her Girlfriend's chair, Bo read the description on the screen. "An ancestor of the Fox, a Kitsune has the ability to glamour and morph into any person it desires. They have a knack for collecting shiny trinkets which they tend to horde. Not the brightest of Fae…" she had to laugh at the last sentence. "… Well, this one certainly is. Are you sure this's her?"

"Seems pretty on the nose. And it would explain why she looks like Kenzi, and given that she's a Fox Fae she knows how to mask her scent. That's why I think she's hiding Kenzi somewhere, using her for her scent, and probably information to assimilate herself further into your life" Lauren could see it all come together.

"Why?" Bo frowned. "Why choose Kenzi of all people to trade places with? She must've known what I'd do if I found out. Why risk it?"

It made no sense.

To Lauren either. "Like the text says, Kitsunes aren't bright. Granted, this one is setting a new record. But, she must've thought you wouldn't notice. Maybe she was hoping to be a better friend than Kenzi" she just shrugged.

"No one's a better friend than Kenzi…" Bo said. "… There's only _one_ Kenzi Malikov, and right now she's out there somewhere. If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself" she rubbed her eyes with a sad sigh.

Lauren stood from her chair and offered a hug. Which Bo happily accepted. "Nothing's gonna happen. We won't let it. And now that we know she's a Kitsune, I actually have an idea"

"What kind of idea?" Bo asked, pulling away.

"There's no way we'd be able to find Kenzi, not without Dyson's help. And currently, he's being played like a flute by this fraudster, along with Trick. But, maybe if we got them to see her for who she really is, then we could force _her_ to take us to Kenzi" Lauren had a plan.

This was why Bo loved her, she was always on her game. "Yeah, I like that idea. Umm, how exactly do we do that?" She needed a little insight.

Turning around, Lauren went to her medical chiller. She kept all kinds of drugs and serums in here. And she had one in particulate that was going to come in handy. She reached in and found the medium sized bottle. "With this" she gave it to her.

Bo shook it in her hands, it was a blue coloured liquid. It looked like poison. "You wanna infect her with something?"

"Nope…" Lauren shook her head, she could see why Bo would think that. "… I developed this serum to trigger the transformation of shapeshifters. It weakens them so much that they have no choice but to be compliant. The Ash was thrilled when I made it" she remembered how happy he was.

"I bet he was. Gotta say, I don't miss that douche bag…" Bo was happy he was dead. He tried to keep her and Lauren apart. For all the good it did him. "… So, what next? We roll up to the Dal, and jab a needle of this stuff in her neck?"

Lauren had an idea. "More or less. But, she'll never be relaxed enough around you if you're in attack mode. Dyson probably won't let you near her either. We need to play her. Act like _you_ were the one in the wrong. You might even need to apologise" she knew her Girlfriend wouldn't like that.

And Bo didn't. "You want me to apologise to the maniac who kidnapped my best friend? How many drinks did you have before you made me one?" She had to be drunk.

"Funny. But this's the only way it's gonna work. No doubt Dyson's noticed you're missing by now. So, we're gonna need an excuse. Leave that with me. Are you ready to go?" Lauren filled up a syringe with the serum, then placed it inside an injector and handed it to Bo.

Holding it in her hands, Bo thought about how scared Kenzi must be in this moment. She had to get her back. So, she threw her jacket back on and slipped the injector up her sleeve. "Yeah, lets go" she waited for Lauren to follow her, as they walked back to the car.

 **The Dal – Later**

When Dyson saw that Bo had somehow escaped—no doubt with Lauren's help; his first instinct was to go after them. He could've easily chased them by their scents, but Kenzi was an emotional mess. And who could blame her? Her best friend tried to kill her.

Anyone would be distraught.

So, he decided to stay with her. He knew Bo wouldn't hurt Lauren, she never could. Maybe their love was stronger than he thought.

He sat with Kenzi and Trick at the bar, as well as Tamsin who still hadn't left for some reason. She wanted Bo's head on a platter, and Dyson didn't want to give it to her. But ultimately he couldn't stop her if she found solid evidence on Bo. He hoped she wouldn't.

Suddenly, Bo and Lauren entered the Dal hand in hand. Which cause everyone else to jump up from their seats. Dyson was quickly to shield Kenzi in case Bo felt like going crazy again.

"I'd ask how you got out, but I'm guessing Lauren was a big part of that answer?" He looked at them.

Bo wasn't going to let Lauren take the blame. "She did it to help me. And to calm me down, which I have. I know now, that my actions towards Kenzi were my own fault. I've been overfeeding lately, and it's changing me. It's turning me into someone I don't like, and I'm sorry" this was all part of their plan.

"Please tell me you're not buying this!" Tamsin saw right through that speech.

Trick shushed her. "No one asked you for your input. Frankly, I'm not sure as to why you're still here"

Tamsin just laughed, "Don't worry Pops, I can sense this's turning into something sappy and if there's one thing I hate; it's sad displays of emotion. So, I'm outta here!" On her way out she made sure to warn Bo that she would get her soon.

Bo tried to approach the fake Kenzi, but she just hid behind Dyson even more. "Kenz…" she hated calling her that. "… I was out of my mind this morning. I'm so sorry. Can we just forget this ever happened? And go back to being us; best friends?" She tried to smile.

The imposter moved out of Dyson's way, "You really mean that?" She was hoping.

And Bo saw that in her eyes. This person was desperate for any kind of friendship. Which further explained why she was so crazy. She'd probably spent most of her life alone. "I love you, Kenz" she watched her cry, and offered her a hug.

"I love you too!" She jumped on her.

And as she did, Bo slipped the injector out of her sleeve. Whispering in her ear; "Nice try bitch, but there's only one Kenzi" she brought her hand up and jabbed the needle into the side of her neck.

"BO!" Dyson pushed his ex away and grabbed Kenzi as she began to convulse in his arms. "What the hell did you do?!" He tried to stop Kenzi from seizing.

"What the hell did _you_ do?!" Lauren ran to Bo's side. He'd pushed her so hard that she fell onto the table, breaking the drinking glasses. A piece was stuck in her forearm. "Bo, it's bleeding" she tried to assess it.

Bo felt the sting of it. "Can you patch it up?"

Lauren carefully turned her arm, "Not like this. I think it's cut an artery, if I remove the glass you'll bleed out. I can take it out but you'll need to feed from me right away, ready?" She told Bo not to worry about feeding from her, she could take it.

So, once Bo felt Lauren remove the glass she saw her arm begin to bleed a lot more. Her head was forcefully grabbed by her Girlfriend as she kissed her. Bo slowly began to draw chi from her, she didn't need to heal completely. So, when she felt the pain go away, she stopped.

Looking down, she saw a faint red mark where the glass had gone. She could leave it heal normally. "Thank you" she kissed Lauren's cheek.

"What the hell?!" Dyson was shocked at what he saw, Kenzi had morphed into another person. The girl was blonde, but still smelt like Kenzi. "I don't understand, she smells like Kenzi" he moved away from her.

"She's a Kitsune…" Bo told him. "… She used her glamour powers to take Kenzi's form" she walked over to the Kitsune, and quickly restrained her with a pair of cuffs that she and Lauren retrieved from the Lab.

They were to deal with uncooperative patients.

Trick glanced at Dyson, they had some major grovelling to do. "Bo, we had no idea. I'm so—"

"Sorry?" Bo looked at her Grandfather in anger. "Yeah, I would imagine you are. But I could care less right now. Because this bitch, is holding Kenzi somewhere. She'd need her alive to keep topping up on her scent. The same scent that fooled you" she looked at Dyson.

Dyson felt horrible, he'd believed that thing over the woman he loved and now Bo hated him. He deserved it. "What'd we do now?"

Bo told him there was no _'we'_ , she would find Kenzi herself. "I can't trust any of you. The only one who believed me, was Lauren. As far as I'm concerned, she's the only one I can trust. Hey!" She kicked the Kitsune's leg, waking her up. "Welcome back. Mind telling me what your name is?" She kelt down next to her.

"My name's Kenzi, you know that Bo" it replied groggily.

Laughing, Bo couldn't believe she wasn't giving it up. "Well, you're committed, I'll give you that. But no, that's not your name…" she used her phone to take a picture of the Kitsune's real face and showed her. "… This's you. The jig's up, where's my friend?"

Smirking, the Kitsune stared at her. "Dead"

"You're lying, your scent's fresh. Which means you've seen Kenzi in the last couple of hours. So, where is she? Just know, the more you make me repeat myself, the less restraint I have to rip your head off" Bo wasn't playing around anymore.

Lauren brought a little extra something to tip the scales in their favour. "Allow me…" she lifted a syringe from inside her jacket pocket. And stuck it in her neck. "… There. Now, what's your name?" She watched the Kitsune's pupils dilate.

"Inari" the girl said.

Admiring her impressive Girlfriend, Bo smiled at her. "What did you give her?"

"Truth serum…" Lauren waved the empty syringe around with a smile. "… Stronger than any other serum on earth. Ask her anything you want; she's incapable of lying now" she gave her Girlfriend a wink.

She was welcome.

Bo turned back to the imposter. "Where's Kenzi?" Inari told her that she'd left Kenzi chained up in her lair near the highway. And that she'd left some very dangerous creatures behind to keep an eye on her. "You're gonna take us to her" she lifted the girl up by her hair, taking her towards the door.

"Bo! Wait!" Dyson ran after her, wanting to help. "You can't expect me to just sit back while Kenzi's out there" he loved that little human.

"Of course I can…" Bo's expression was stern. "… I mean, that's exactly what you been doing so far. Why change a thing? Don't worry, I'll get Kenzi back myself. With the help of my Girlfriend. You know, because _you_ guys chose the word of an imposter of me! Let's go" she told the last bit to Lauren.

Who just gave Trick and Dyson a tired look, she was glad she got one up on Dyson. But, she knew how upsetting this was for Bo. To have two people she loved and trusted not believe her when it mattered. With that, she turned around and followed her Girlfriend outside.

 **Clubhouse – Later**

The rescue mission was a success.

Inari led Bo and Lauren right to her little hovel of a cave that she lived in. And inside they found Kenzi chained up, dirty, tired, and starving. Bo almost couldn't contain her tears. To see her friend in such a state when she should've noticed that she'd been kidnapped in the first place; broke her.

Lauren quickly summarised that she'd be okay with rest and some food. So, Bo quickly took care of Inari's rabid pets and also drove a dagger through the little bitch's heart. She deserved it. Since Kenzi was Human, the Fae authorities wouldn't care about this little debacle.

It was up to Bo to get Kenzi's justice.

And that's exactly what she did.

Dyson and Trick had been calling incessantly, no doubt to apologise. Kenzi would probably forgive them, she was like that. But Bo didn't know if she could. They'd locked her up like she was a criminal. She wasn't ready to face them yet.

After they got her some food, and a shower; Kenzi decided to get some sleep. Lauren gave her a mild sedative to help, just in case she had nightmares.

As she was coming back downstairs after checking on Kenzi one last time, she saw that Bo had started a fire in the living room.

"How's she doing?" Bo was worried about her.

Lauren reassured her with a smile. "She's okay. A little jumpy, but that's to be expected. She's been through a lot. I gave her a little something so she should sleep through the night. How're you doing?" She came to take a seat next to her Girlfriend on the couch.

"Me? I'm fine" Bo replied.

"Liar…" Lauren wasn't buying it. "… Do I have to stick you with the truth serum too?"

Bo chuckled, "As much as I love being your Patient; I think I'm good. I just can't believe Dyson and Trick didn't believe me about Inari. Why would I make something like that up? Kenzi's not just my friend, she's a part of me. I almost lost her today because of them" if she'd been locked up all day, Kenzi would've died.

Holding her hand, Lauren comforted her. "But you didn't. And that's the main thing. I don't think Trick and Dyson did it intentionally, I think they just got played. Inari did her homework. She didn't make it easy"

" _You_ believed me…" Bo pointed out. "… And with the way I've been acting lately, I haven't given you any reason to put your trust in me. So, thank you" she referred to what she did with Dyson weeks ago.

She still hated herself for that.

Closing her eyes, Lauren sighed. "You're very welcome. Besides, that's behind us now. It hurts me to think about, that's not gonna change. But, it doesn't matter. I love you, end of story. And I will _always_ be on your side. No matter how crazy you sound" she promised her.

"I _was_ crazy wasn't I?" Bo had to laugh about it now. She couldn't dwell on it, it would just make it harder to move on. "I just want you to know how grateful I am to you, for believing in me when no one else did. I don't really care that Dyson didn't, but Trick's my blood. He should've known I was telling the truth" that hurt her.

And Lauren knew that. "Maybe a part of him did, but he was just worried about you. And Inari kept telling them all sorts of stories. Don't be too hard on them. Okay?" She didn't want Bo to lose her friends over this.

Yes, it was bad.

But it wasn't unfixable.

Bo reached over, touching her Girlfriend's face ever so gently. "For you?" She kissed her. "Anything. I love you too by the way. I know you probably feel like going home, but I was wondering if you'd wanna stay the night? You know, just in case Kenzi needs another sedative" she played it cool.

But it made Lauren giggle, she was adorable. "Mhmm, sure. Let's go with that. I'd love to stay. I think we've all earned the rest" she fell into her lap, laying down.

What an eventful day.

* * *

 **A/N: Side note, I seem to have misplaced some requests for this story. So, if anyone has anything they'd like to see written here, then drop them in a review. Thanks.**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: This is quite a long one. But, it literally had a mind of its own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Toxic - 2x21**

 **Clubhouse**

Tomorrow, was the beginning of the end.

All year long, Bo had known that something was coming. Something ancient, evil, and ugly. The Nain Rouge warned her, more than once. Even though Bo was prepared for the battle to come, she hadn't fully acknowledged the severity of the situation until right now.

If she won, great.

But if she lost, she'd be losing much more than just her life. She'd lose her friends, her family, everything she'd built here. After being on the run for so long, and being alone, she didn't want to give this life up. It was too important to her. As were the people she'd come to love.

She had a Grandfather now. She finally found remnants of her true family, it didn't matter if it was just one person because she knew that one person loved her. And she loved Trick just the same.

She had a sister in Kenzi, one she never thought she wanted but was gifted anyway. And Kenzi was a gift. She'd been so supportive of Bo. Always taking her side. Even when she was in the wrong. That's what it meant to be family.

And of course, there was her two suitors. Dyson was a big part of her life when she first arrived here. She'd never been with someone who hadn't died the morning after. But like all things, it didn't last. He chose to give his love away, it didn't matter if it was for a good reason; he made the decision to end their relationship.

The heartbreak from that ending alone made Bo wretch at the thought of being with him again. Not that they could, his love was gone thanks to the Norn. She spent so much time getting over him, and she was finally moving on.

But the person she wanted to move on _with_ , was another problem in itself. Lauren made her feel things she never thought possible. Without sounding discriminating, a Human shouldn't have had that affect on her. But there was something about Lauren that shook Bo up.

As much as Bo wanted to tell her how she truly felt, she knew now would be a bad time. Especially since she'd killed Lauren's Girlfriend. Again, much like Dyson's sacrifice; Bo's reason for stabbing Nadia was justified. If she hadn't, Lauren would've died.

But in the end the reason doesn't matter, it's just words. Words Lauren didn't want to hear. Bo hadn't spoken to her in days, not since she'd heard from Lachlan that he asked Lauren to extract his venom so that they could get the upper hand on he Garuda.

Every night, Bo would check her phone ever ten minutes, hoping for a text message or a call from Lauren. But nothing. She'd dial the number herself if she wasn't so terrified of Lauren cutting the phone off. Why would she want to talk to the person who killed her Girlfriend?

No one would.

"Bo?"

Lifting her head, Bo saw Kenzi snapping her fingers in the air. She must've been lost in her own head for a while. "Sorry, what were you saying?" They'd been sitting on the couch drinking a cheap knock off of champagne that Kenzi acquired.

"I was wondering if you're all set for tomorrow…" Kenzi didn't like seeing her friend like this. "… Big day and all" she was scared herself.

Pouring herself another glass of bubbly, Bo nodded slowly. "Uh, I'm as ready as I can be. I mean, it's not like I've had much time to prepare. I always knew something was lurking out there, but I didn't know _what_. Lachlan should've told me sooner" she blamed him.

And Kenzi agreed. "Preach! This isn't just pre-battle jitters though, is it?" She knew Bo too well. Something else was going on. "Bo, come on. You can talk to me"

"Lauren hasn't spoken to me since—" Bo still had the flashes in her head of that day. "Since Nadia died. I'm worried about her, what if she's not okay?"

"Her Girlfriend died Bo…" Kenzi said. "… She's definitely _not_ okay! Do you think she's not talking to you because she blames you?" She could tell that's what Bo was worrying about.

"She has every right to hate me, after what I did" Bo bowed her head in shame, looking into her champagne flute.

Kenzi shook her head. "No, I don't believe that. Yeah, what you did was bad. But you didn't do it because you hated Nadia, or because you wanted her out of the picture. You did it to save Lauren's life. Trust me, Lauren doesn't hate you"

That was easy for Kenzi to say, but Bo didn't know if it was true or not. Only Lauren could settle that. "Maybe she should. I took away her chance at being happy, at having a normal life away from all this" she thought of all the things the Fae had put Lauren through.

No one should have to experience that kind of pain.

"If she really wanted that, she would've left the moment Nadia woke up from her coma. But she didn't. Wanna take a guess why she didn't?" Kenzi raised her eyebrows.

This should've been an easy one for Bo. But she didn't share Kenzi's view. "If your answer's _me_ , then you're not the brightest bulb in the room" she sipped her drink.

Why would Lauren stay for her?

She had a chance to leave, and live normally.

Kenzi slapped her palm against her forehead. "Bo! Come on! How blind are you? I love you, but sometimes I wanna give that gorgeous melon of yours a good shake!" It was frustrating. "She loves you!"

"You and I have a different view on what Love actually means…" Bo didn't see it. "… I thought she did too, before I found out about Nadia. And even afterwards too. But, when Nadia woke up; Lauren fell right back into the Girlfriend role. By then I was non-existent"

"You really wanna know the truth?" Kenzi asked. "Then go over there, and demand that she tells you how she feels. I'm sorry her lady's gone. But life's too short to cry over spilt milk!" She gulped down her champagne, this wasn't strong enough.

"Did you really just compare a human life to a carton of milk?" Bo couldn't believe she said that. "She's grieving Kenz. She needs more time"

Kenzi reached over and grabbed her hand. "Bo! We're going into the battle of our lives tomorrow. We're outta time for everything. You can't keep putting it off. What if tomorrow, is our _last_ tomorrow?"

Damn it, she made a good point.

"Always the wise one, huh?" Bo smiled at her, grasping her hand tight.

Kenzi leaned over and hugged her. "We're gonna be okay. Tomorrow's not gonna be our end. We're gonna make the Garuda wish he never stepped on our turf. Badasses till the end, right?"

"Yeah, till the end" Bo kissed the side of her head.

Pulling away, Kenzi smiled at her. "So go, be a badass and go get your girl. Before it's too late"

But Bo was unsure. "I dunno Kenz—"

"What've you got to lose?" Kenzi asked.

"Everything" Bo answered. Because if Lauren really did hate her, then Bo's heart would break all over again. She didn't want to think about not having Lauren in her life.

"Or nothing…" Kenzi wasn't sold. She kept pushing. "… Bo, you have to do this. I know I haven't been the best supporter when it comes to Lauren; but what you guys have is undeniable. If you let her go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. And for you, that'll be a _long_ time" she'd feel the regret for centuries to come.

Bo didn't want to be rejected again. Dyson left her, and that hurt her. But even the fact that Lauren might hate her, made Bo ache inside. Because she loved her, and she just wanted to be around her all the time.

Her choice was clear.

"Okay!" She knocked back the champagne again, for courage. Then jumped up from her seat. She grabbed her keys and then pulled her jacket on, just as she was getting to the front door, her phone rang.

And as coincidental as it was, it was Lauren's name flashing across her screen. What were the odds? "Lauren, hey. I've been thinking about you—"

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" A male voice spoke on the other end.

"Who is this?" Bo didn't like the feeling in her stomach. It was dread.

"I think you know…" The Garuda laughed. "… I've been having a lovely chat with your Doctor friend. Poor thing, she seems so wounded. It's to be expected though, isn't it? It was you who killed her Girlfriend. Shame too, Nadia was a resourceful asset. Until you drove a knife through her gut" he liked her as his spy.

He was getting such good intel.

Bo's heart skipped and fluttered, and not in the good way. "What've you done with Lauren? Where is she?!"

Kenzi jumped up when she heard her friend yell, something was wrong. She stood next to Bo, trying to hear the conversation.

So, Bo placed it on the speakerphone. "I swear to god if you've hurt her—"

"You'll what?" He asked. "Kill me? The only way to do that is with Naga venom. Funny, until a few hours ago; I wasn't aware there were any Naga left alive. But wouldn't you know, the Ash is one of those very creatures"

"What's your point?" Bo didn't have time for games.

He sighed, laughing. "Oh Bo, did you think Nadia was my _only_ informant? I have spies everywhere. They informed me of Lachlan's plan to extract his venom, hoping it would double your chances of defeating me. I couldn't sit by and let that happen"

Bo's heart sank. "Is she dead?" He didn't have Lauren's phone by accident. Which meant he was probably over her place right now.

"Lauren? Oh no, she's right here. Say hello…" he paused, and all Bo heard was Lauren moaning painfully. "… You'll have to forgive her, she's not up to talking right now. Being shot with a poisonous arrow will do that" he chuckled.

"You bastard!" Bo gritted her teeth in anger.

"I've been called worse. Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch a hair on her head. I want you to _watch_ her die. You'll suffer endlessly knowing that there's nothing you can do to save her. Stock piling the venom was a smart plan, but not smart enough. You left your most valuable asset unprotected, and now she'll die a horribly slow and agonising death…" he just kept cackling evily.

Knowing how it would make Bo feel. "… Tell me, is being Lachlan's Champion everything you hoped it would be?"

Bo almost crushed her phone in her hand, "I'm gonna Kill you!" She promised him.

"Not without the Naga venom you won't. I hope you've made the most of your time on Earth, because tomorrow I'm sending all of you to the hereafter. If you wish to say your goodbyes to the lovely Doctor, you better hurry. My poison works fast" he hung up the phone.

Kenzi had never seen this look on Bo's face before. But she had to snap her out of it. "Bo, Lauren needs you. Go!" She nudged her towards the door. "I'll call the others and meet you there! Hurry!" She went to get dressed and grab her phone.

Bo ran outside and into her car, driving as fast as she could; running every stop sign and traffic light.

Nothing was slowing her down.

 **Lauren's Apartment**

When she pulled up, she left her car running. All she cared about was getting up to Lauren's apartment. She took the stairs two at a time, and finally got to the front door. It was left ajar, and as Bo pushed inside, she saw that the place had been ransacked. "Lauren?" she stepped inside further, until she heard whimpering.

Behind the kitchen island, was where she found her. Lauren laid on her back, a small puddle of blood under her lower back as she held onto a black arrow that was buried in the left side of her abdomen. "No!" she ran to her, picking her head up. "Hey? Lauren, wake up!" she couldn't get her to open her eyes.

Lauren's forehead was soaking, her complexion was as white as a ghost, and her breathing was laboured. Whatever this poison was, it was strong. A few minutes passed, and Lauren finally opened her eyes. She couldn't make out who was kneeling over her. She tried to speak, but she felt too weak.

Bo shushed her, "Don't try and speak, it's okay. You're gonna be okay…" she had no idea if she was right about that. But she couldn't give up hope. Suddenly, Bo heard footsteps coming from the front door. It was Dyson and Kenzi, along with Hale. "… Over here!" she called to them.

Kenzi was first at her friend's side, "I took care of your car, I got the keys on me. I know it's not your main focus right now, but the last thing we need is for someone to steal it. How's she doing?" she saw Lauren's pale face.

"Not good. I don't know how to help her. The Garuda said it's poison. I don't know the first thing about antidotes. Lauren's the one who deals with that stuff. She's in so much pain Kenz" Bo held Lauren's other hand.

Dyson and Hale knelt down beside them, "We've gotta get her to Trick's. Other than Lauren, he's the only one with medical experience. Besides, he's been around a long time. Maybe he knows what poison it is. He might be her only hope" he couldn't believe the Garuda would do this.

Tonight of all nights.

"What about the arrow?" Hale asked. "It's hurting her. Moving her with it still there, will cause her even more pain. Should we pull it out?" he hated seeing his good friend so hurt.

"Not with bare hands, we have no way of knowing if the entire arrow is coated in the poison. Lauren's gotta have gloves around here somewhere-" Dyson got up and went to Lauren's medical cabinet, he found a pair of purple latex gloves, and also some tools. He knelt back down beside her, checking the wound. "Looks like it's buried deep. We might have to cut it out"

Bo didn't like hearing that. "Don't you think she's in enough pain?! Let's just clip the top and leave Trick do the rest" she didn't want her screaming anymore.

Hale had to disagree with her there, "Bo, the poison is killing her. The longer we leave the arrow in, the more time it has to infect her. The arrow needs to come out now. I'll see if she's got some painkillers lying around" he knew the proper dosage.

Looking down at her, Bo moved Lauren's hair away from her sweaty forehead. "It's all gonna be okay, I promise. We're gonna get this thing out of you. Just stay with us, okay?" she didn't get an answer.

Finally finding the drugs, Hale injected a safe amount into Lauren's arm. "There, that should keep her out for a while. She won't feel anything" he kept the rest on hand.

Dyson put the gloves on, and began cutting into the wound to make it wide enough for him to pull the arrow out with some medical pliers. He asked Bo if she wanted to do it, but she couldn't. "Okay, I think that's big enough. Hold her still just in case. The last thing I wanna do is hurt her more. Ready?" he used the pliers to grasp the arrow.

Kenzi held down Lauren's legs, while Bo had her arms. "Do it" they said.

He tugged for a few seconds, but the arrow finally slid out. Lauren's blood was coating the arrowhead, but underneath it was a dark green goo. He could smell it from here, and he knew what it was. "Basilisk" he caught Bo's eyes, and also Kenzi who was having a little PTSD from hearing that name.

"Oh, okay. Deep breaths!" Kenzi backed away, reliving her trauma.

Bo closed her eyes, sighing. "Are you sure?" she asked her ex.

He nodded. "Their venom has a unique scent. But, this one's a little different. And, she's not bleeding from anywhere other than her wound. Maybe it's a different strain" he wasn't completely sure.

"Without the Basilisk's DNA, we can't make an antidote. What're we gonna do?" Hale asked.

"I'm not giving up. There's always another way. We need to get her to Trick. Get that thing outta here!" Bo ordered Dyson to dispose of the toxic arrow. They didn't need anyone else to be infected now. "Hale? Help me with her" she picked Lauren up with his help.

Hale gathered her in his arms, "You should grab all the morphine she's got. Trick might need her to be out when he works on her. I'll take her down to the car" he and Kenzi left the apartment with Lauren.

As Bo was going through Lauren's medicine cabinet, her hands shook as she grabbed each small vile of morphine.

Dyson came up behind her, noticing. He decided to keep the arrow's head, just in case it came in handy for Trick. "Hey?" As soon as he touched her shoulder, she jumped and dropped a vile. But thanks to his Wolf reflexes he caught it in time. "It's okay. Just breathe" he placed it in the bag she was holding.

"Easier said than done" she finished gathering the last of the morphine, and closed the cabinet with a sigh.

For the first time, Dyson was noticing just how much Bo valued Lauren as a friend. Or maybe something more. "Have you told her?"

She caught his gaze, frowning. "Told who what?"

"Lauren, that you love her…" He heard her stammer uncomfortably. But he just smiled softly, "… Bo, it's okay. I'm not a wounded bird, you don't have to hide it. Have you told her?" He asked again.

"I was planning to, tonight actually. But then that bastard called me, and told me what he'd done to her. I don't know what I'm gonna do if she doesn't make it. What if I never get to tell her?" Bo couldn't hold back her tears. This was heartbreaking.

He hugged her, "Lauren's stubborn, there's no way she's going without a fight. Out of all the Human's the Ash's hired, she's the only one who fights back. We just have to have faith"

Before this moment, he thought they would've had another chance now that he'd had his love back. But, Bo was in love with Lauren. It would be pointless. And would cause more harm than good. He broke her heart once when he left her, he'd missed his chance.

Now, he just wanted her to be happy.

"I appreciate the speech, but Faith's never done me any good. Let's go" She pulled away and carried the bag out of the apartment.

 **The Dal – Later**

Trick wasn't given a lot of time to prepare for this crisis. All he had, was a frantic phonecall from Kenzi, telling him that she, Bo, Dyson and Hale were rushing over to ask for his help in curing an ailing Lauren from a poisonous attack made by the Garuda. It was all so much to hear in a few minutes. He was also worried, because the Garuda didn't do things at half measure.

If his intent was to kill Lauren, then he would've made sure whatever poison he infected her with would finish the job. Trick wasn't sure what he was about to see, and also how Bo would take it if it ended up being bad news. Yes, he'd been around for two millenniums. But he was still just one man.

He may not have the answers this time.

When they arrived, he told Hale to place Lauren on the couch in one of the private rooms at the back of the bar. It was only then that he actually saw the state Lauren was in. She was dangerously pale, and visibly sweaty but she was shivering. "You pulled the arrow out?"

"We had to, it was hurting her" Hale said.

Dyson reached into his pocket and pulled out a small evidence bag, he and Hale always carried them for work purposes. "I saved the good part, maybe you can do something with it. I've smelt the poison, and it's some type of Basilisk venom"

Bo sat on the couch before Hale laid Lauren down, so that her head could rest on Bo's lap. She wasn't moving an inch for anyone. "Please Trick, you have to save her!" she pleaded with her Grandfather with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to do everything I can for her Bo, I promise you…" Trick took Lauren's hand in his own, and checked her pulse. It was weak, just like he expected. "… This isn't a normal Basilisk infection. We've had experience in that area before" he glanced at Kenzi, thinking back to when she ate that foot soup.

Kenzi was keeping her distance, mostly out of terror. She didn't want to contract that toxin again. "Don't remind me Trickster" she folded her arms and stood silently.

"She's not bleeding from anywhere, so that's something at least. But, her blood needs to be tested before I devise the proper treatment. Otherwise, I could give her something that might speed up the process. Did you bring the things I asked for?" Trick looked at Hale.

And he nodded, before they got to Lauren's; Hale stopped by the Clinic and gathered a list of supplies that Trick asked him to get. When Kenzi mentioned the word, _Poison_ ; he knew he'd need something to test her blood. "Syringes, test tubes, needles, everything you asked for" he handed him the bag.

Trick began by drawing a vile of blood from Lauren's arm, then placed a bandaid over the injection site once he finished. "I need some time to test this, in the meantime we need to bring down her fever. So, someone grab a bucket and fill it with ice and water. Then wet a towel and hold it to her head. Also, her wounds need to be dressed" he told them where to find everything.

"Trick?" Bo called him. "Please tell me you can help her" she needed someone to give her an answer.

"I'll do my best Bo" That was all he could tell her before he walked away.

Hale came back with the bucket of ice water minutes later, "Here, help her cool down…" he handed Bo the damp ice cold towel, "… I'm gonna clean her wound. Looks like it didn't go all the way through, so that's good at least. Right?" he lifted the hem of Lauren's shirt, and it didn't look pretty. "Damn!"

Bo looked over, and saw the open cut that looked very infected. "It didn't look like that earlier, she's running outta time!" this poison was fast. "Just clean it as much as you can" she kept the towel to Lauren's head.

As he was cleaning it, Lauren began to wake. Clearly, he didn't give her enough morphine to keep her out. "What's happening? Where am I?" she had no idea what was going on.

"You're at the Dal, you're okay" Bo was actually glad to hear her voice. Even if it sounded quiet.

Opening her eyes more, Lauren saw Hale in front of her and Bo over her. She was laying on her lap, funny she didn't remember getting there. Suddenly, she jumped as she felt a sharp sting from her abdomen. Looking down, she saw Hale cleaning a wound. An ugly looking wound. "I remember" she muttered.

"What do you remember?" Dyson asked, stepping forward.

"I was going over the genetic sequence for Lachlan's venom, so that I could finally stabilise it. Then, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, and as soon as I did I was shot. It was the Garuda, he took Lachlan's venom" Lauren was so close to figuring out how to contain it properly.

Bo didn't want her to worry about that, "Forget the venom, I'll find another way to kill him. I don't know how, but I'll just have to do it without the venom. It's okay" one way or another she was going to rip that animal apart.

But Lauren knew there was no need to find another way. "The venom he took from my place weren't the only samples. I extracted quite a bit from Lachlan, so I kept half in the lab and the other half I took home to get a head start. He thinks he's destroyed all the venom, but he hasn't" she wasn't stupid.

She would never knowingly use up all her viable samples, especially with the off chance that something went wrong.

Bo smiled, "As always your ability to think ahead saves the day" this was why she couldn't let Lauren die. She was too important, as an asset and a person.

"For al the good it's done me now—" Lauren screamed in pain when Hale dabbed the towel on her wound harder. "I'm dying, aren't I?" She could feel her body shutting down. "Because if this's what being well feels like, then it's so not worth it"

This kind of talk wasn't something Bo wanted to entertain. "No one's dying. Especially not you. Trick's working on a fix for you. You'll be back to your scientist self in no time" she wasn't giving up.

Not without one hell of a fight.

As much as Lauren appreciated Hale tending to her wound, he was taking way too long. Probably because he was afraid of hurting her, but choosing to take his time was having the opposite effect. "I can take care of it" she went to sit up, and it hurt but she had to.

Otherwise they were going to be here all day cleaning out her wound.

Bo tried to stop her, but she wouldn't have it. So, she watched her work. And even while this poison was attacking her insides, Lauren still managed to flawlessly work through her circumstances. "Will you at least let one of us lend a hand?"

Lauren smiled, shaking her head as she stitched up the cut on her stomach. "I'm good. Play through the pain, right?" She had to laugh. Otherwise she'd cry, and she'd done enough of that this week. After she was done stitching it, she went to secure a gauze over it. "This's the part where I need assistance" she couldn't hold her shirt, and tape a gauze at the same time.

So, Bo took the roll of tape and the gauze while Lauren held her shirt up. She fastened it tight, making sure there were no wrinkles or creases in the dressing. "How's that?" She wasn't a first aid kind of girl.

Healing was her thing.

"It'll do, thanks. What's a dying girl gotta do to get a drink around here?" Lauren was choosing to embrace her final hours. Especially after seeing the infected skin around her wound. It was a poison, and a potent one at that.

And since this was the Garuda's doing, he meant for it to kill her. It was a matter of time before it did.

"Lauren" Bo gave her a look, she didn't want to hear that kind of talk.

So Lauren just gave her the same look back. "Bo" her tone alone was a message in itself. It was a tone that said; _'You know what's going to happen'_. It didn't matter if they wanted to accept it.

"I won't say no to a drink!" Kenzi interrupted them. "What'll it be Doc?" She could do this for her. As a Basilisk survivor, she knew how horrible it felt.

"Whatever's the strongest, thanks" Lauren moved her position on the couch, laying back against the arm rest while she sat up. She held the iced towel to her head, it helped with her fever.

It was a patch at best.

Dyson and Hale locked eyes after they got a glare from Bo. "You know, I'm kinda thirsty myself. Come on Hale, let's get a cold one" He was also going to delay Kenzi with Lauren's drink.

When they left, Bo's eyes went to her hands. She couldn't look at Lauren without breaking. Especially if she was going to continue to embrace death.

"Now you're not gonna talk to me?" Lauren spoke, breaking the silence.

"I dunno…" Bo mumbled, still not looking up. "… Are you gonna keep talking about how you're dying?"

"I _am_ dying" Lauren replied simply.

Bo jumped up off her seat, walking to the wall a few feet away. She didn't want to think about it. "You really think I'll let that happen?"

Smiling, Lauren dropped her hands from her hot forehead. "No. But it doesn't change the facts. I know how toxins work Bo. The first stage of infection is Fever, then the weakness. The end stage is always the worst. Because the pain, makes you wish you were dead a lot sooner" she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Her pain was great.

Turning around, Bo looked at her. She could see that pain in her eyes. "You're the strongest person I've ever met Lauren. You can fight this"

"Probably…" Lauren wasn't disputing that she had a high threshold for pain. She'd been through enough in her life to learn how to manage it. "… But what if I'm too tired?"

"Then I'll fight _for_ you!" Bo returned to her seat, scooting closer to her. "I can't—" she paused, crying. "I can't lose you, not now" she held her hands.

Lauren sniffled, she didn't want to cry. "Maybe this's my fate. I know you don't believe in that, but what if it is? As far as lives go, I've lived a pretty great one. Granted, the last five years have been challenging. But, I wouldn't change a thing"

Bo shook her head abruptly. "Stop it!"

"Hey?" Lauren pulled her closer with two hands on her face. "Look at me!" She waited for her to listen. "I love you, okay? I do. But you need to prepare yourself for what's about to happen"

After hearing those words, Bo closed her eyes while her tears continued to fall. She was supposed to be the first one to say it. "I love you too. More than I've ever loved anyone. Which's why I can't let you go"

"You might not have a choice Bo. I can feel it killing me, slowly and painfully. Even if Trick can find a solution, he'll be too late. I know how these situations play out" Lauren wasn't naïve.

"It's not gonna happen Lauren…" Bo told her. "… I will _not_ let you die! You hear me?"

Clearly, Bo was in denial. Which Lauren expected. "Do you really wanna spend these final moments arguing with me? I've seen people miss an opportunity for a Goodbye with their loved ones a dozen times over. I don't wanna miss this one with you" She was prepared for what was to come.

"Saying goodbye means it's over. And it's not. Not by a long shot!" Bo sniffled. "I don't wanna know what it's like not to have you in my life. I just can't!"

Lauren fought through her pain and sat up further, kissing her gently. "How about we just sit here then, and wait for Trick?" She wasn't going to push her anymore. It would happen soon enough, and then it would be over.

Bo nodded, moving Lauren over so she could sit behind her. She wrapped both arms around her gently. Burying her nose in her hair, taking it all in. She refused to let go. A few more minutes passed and Kenzi returned with a tray of drinks. She poured Lauren a double vodka, and also got one for Bo but her friend politely declined.

She obviously wanted to be sober for this.

They began telling Lauren about what kind of poison was coursing through her veins, only it wasn't the same kind of strain that infected Kenzi years ago. Lauren knew her odds, and she also had a theory on why it was a different strain.

"The Garuda's clever, infecting me with ordinary Basilisk venom wouldn't be good enough. He wants to drag this out…" she finished the vodka quickly, coughing at how strong it was. "… If I had to guess, he's probably used a portion of Basilisk venom and crossed it with another toxin. Viruses like those, are hard to treat and even harder to cure"

After she said that, Kenzi noticed that Bo turned her head away. Clearly, Lauren was hell bent on giving up and it killed Bo to watch it. "Defying odds is kinda what we do Doc. If I can kick this thing, then you _definitely_ can. Everything's gonna be okay" she gave her a wink, and a nod to Bo.

"Sure it will" Lauren didn't want to upset Bo more, so she just decided to go along with what they were saying.

Suddenly, Trick walked over holding a small cup. "You're awake, that's a good sign. How're you feeling?" he sat on the edge of the coffee table next to the couch.

Lauren wanted to say, like she was dying. But knew that would just make matters worse with Bo, so she chose a different answer. "Like hell"

"Well, I may have something that'll get you feeling better…" he gave her the small cup, "… After examining your blood, I found that it is in fact the venom of a serpent. But my initial testing confirmed that it wasn't an ordinary Basilisk. The toxin coursing through you is the product of a Chimera's bite"

Dyson, Hale, and Lauren all sighed when he said that word. "Of course it is" she expected it to be something complicated.

"What's a Chimera?" Bo was lost. Someone really needed to give her an encyclopaedia of all Fae creatures.

"It's a rare creature made up of Lion, Goat, and Serpent. But in this case, it looks like that snake is a Basilisk. I went through my book of antidotes and I've crafted something that'll help. I applied this solution to your sample, and it seemed to weaken the infection" Trick said.

"Weaken, but not destroy…" Lauren looked inside the cup, it was orange but she was guessing it didn't taste nice. "… I suppose something's better than nothing. Bottoms up" she drank it, and felt it burn in her throat. She had to sit forward while she coughed.

Bo helped her, tapping her back gently. "You're okay. I got you. Just breathe" she pulled her to sit back again.

Lauren did as she said, breathing deeply. "That stuff really packs a punch huh?"

"It'll ease your pain, and buy us more time so we can come up with a permanent solution. Don't lose hope" Trick gave a smile, then walked back down to his lair to get back to work.

Dyson had an idea on where to start for a cure. "I might know of some smugglers on the Black Market that could have answers. Or even a means to make an antidote"

Hale agreed, "The Garuda didn't just cook this up in his kitchen. He had to have bought it from someone, or stole it. If we find that person, we find our cure"

"Black Market as in, _Fae_ Black Market?" Kenzi raised her eyebrows. Dyson nodded, giving her a yes. "Ooh! Can I come? Please? I still haven't found a cherry coke! Unless, I'm needed here?" She looked at Bo.

"I think I can handle things here Kenz. Go, find what you want. But, you guys need to keep an eye on her" Bo didn't want Kenzi getting hurt too.

And neither did they. Which was why Hale was all over it. "We got her back Bo, don't worry. Come on, we should take off. Sooner the better. Stay strong Doc" he gave Lauren a wink, then left with Dyson and Kenzi.

"Do you know I've gone my entire career with the Fae, _without_ finding a Chimera. And now, I have its fatal venom in my bloodstream. I must be a sick joke to the Universe" Lauren had to wonder if there was someone out there with a voodoo doll, torturing her for fun.

"You heard Trick, he's gonna find something. In the meantime, you'll just have to keep drinking that stuff he gave you. Whatever it takes to keep you in this fight" Bo wasn't giving up, not ever.

Lauren shifted her body so that she was sitting sideways, so that she could look at Bo properly. "I know you don't wanna talk about it, but I feel like I need to. Can you just listen?"

It wasn't something Bo wanted to continue, but she knew they'd just end up arguing if she didn't. "All ears"

Taking a deep breath, Lauren went on; "If Trick manages to find a cure—"

"When…" Bo corrected her. "… _When_ , Trick finds a cure. I mean it Lauren, I'm not giving up on you. And you shouldn't be giving up on yourself either" she found herself averting her eyes. She just didn't want to talk about this and look at her.

"That's the last thing I wanna do…" Lauren said. "… I'm not saying this because I want to die, or because I'm a coward. I'm saying this, because I know how these things end. I've been in Trick's position, searching for a cure that doesn't exist. I'm trying to prepare you—"

Bo sat forward on the couch, "There's nothing to prepare for!" She was sick of this. "You're not dying! End of discussion!" She got up and walked over to the bar, she should've taken Kenzi's offer for a drink earlier.

It took Lauren a while, but she managed to stand and take steps towards the bar. She used the bar top for leverage as she limped towards Bo's stool. "You get an A+ for storming off. But I wasn't done"

"Yeah well, I was" Bo didn't bother using a glass, she just took swigs of a whiskey bottle.

"You're not scared of losing me…" Lauren could tell what was really bothering her. "… You're scared of what'll happen when I'm gone. You'll be fine Bo"

Bo turned to her with a frown. "How can you say that?" She asked her. "Ask anyone who's ever lost the person they loved more than anything, and I guarantee _none_ of them, are _fine_!"

That was actually a fair point.

"Probably not. But, I'm betting they don't have the kind of friends you do. You've got Trick, Dyson, Kenzi—" Lauren was about to say Hale.

"But I won't have you!" Bo said. "And that's all I'm ever gonna want. _Just_ you…" she reached for her, bringing her into a deep kiss. "… How can I go on without you?"

Lauren hugged her, "I don't know…" she honestly didn't. "… But I'm still here. So, let's just forget about all this. I don't want us to be caught in such a gloomy moment" she smiled tiredly.

And Bo noticed. "Come on, let's go back to the couch…" she hooked her arm around Lauren's waist. "… Put all your weight on me, okay? I don't want you hurting yourself"

"Always the protector, huh?" Lauren stopped her from walking, giving her a loving look. "It means more than you know" she leaned into her, needing to be close.

The hours began to pass, and Trick's chemical remedy started to wear off. Lauren was back to feeling sick, in pain, and she'd also began coughing up blood. Bo hated that she couldn't do anything for her. All she could do was sit with her, holding her from behind.

Trick sat on the coffee table, checking Lauren's pulse by holding her wrist. "Her pulse is weakening, soon her heart will beat so slowly that it'll come to a stop completely. I can try to revive her, but ultimately—-"

"Without an antidote, she'll die anyway" Bo knew his answer.

He sighed, he wanted to badly to fix this. "I wish there was more I could do Bo. I care about her too" she was a friend.

"I know…" Bo felt Lauren become cold against her, that can't have been a good sign. "… I appreciate everything you've done so far Trick. I just, want so badly to save her. But, maybe it's not possible" she didn't want to give up.

But what else could she do?

"The others might find something" he said.

But Bo just shook her head with a sad smile. She appreciated that he hadn't given up. "If they had they'd have been back by now. Or called. I don't think this is a fight we're gonna win. Which means that sick bastard's got his way. I wish he'd come after me"

Anyone but Lauren.

"That's not how bad guys work. They go after the people you love to ensure that you suffer. Trust me, I've been where you are and blaming yourself is just going to make things worse. You couldn't have prevented this Bo. No one could've" he didn't want her blaming herself.

The Garuda was a heartless, evil monster. This was his doing, and his alone. As horrible as it sounded, Lauren was just collateral damage.

Suddenly, Lauren began wincing. "It hurts!" She held her hand over her wound. A few seconds passed and her cries got louder, "Something's wrong!" She tried to sit up, but needed help to do so. "It's burning!" She lifted her shirt, but was in too much pain to continue.

Bo sat forward, "I got it. Let's take a look…" she pulled the tape back off of her skin, the gauze was saturated in blood. "… Oh my god!" She'd never seen anything like it. And she'd had her fair share of ugly wounds.

The wound on Lauren's abdomen had opened up again, only this time it looked even more infected than it did a few hours ago. "I have something that'll help. Just stay calm!" Trick got up and ran to his lair.

But Lauren was having a hard time remaining calm when she was in so much pain. "I don't know how much more pain I can take!" She gritted her teeth, hoping it would help.

It didn't.

"Hey?" Bo got her attention. "What've I told you? You are the strongest person, I've ever known. You've overcome so much pain in your life. This's just one more thing. You can't let it break you. Don't let _him_ break you! Okay?" She referred to the Garuda.

After all, this was all his fault.

"I'm scared Bo" Lauren finally dropped her bravado.

Bo sat closer to her. "I know. I am too. But I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere…" she gave her a kiss. "... I'm right here with you. Okay?" She held onto her.

"You're here with me…" Lauren repeated her words, breathing deeply. In and out, so she could manage the pain. But it wasn't just the pain that was hitting her. She felt dizzy, and almost as if she couldn't catch her breath.

Then she realised.

This was it. It was happening. Her time had come. She only had seconds, she could feel it. So, she wasn't going to waste one more. "... I love you" she kissed her again.

"I lov—-" Bo couldn't finish because Lauren's eyes closed and she fell into her lap. "No, no, no!" She held Lauren in her arms. "Lauren? Can you hear me?" She tried to wake her but nothing worked. "No! Not yet!"

Trick ran back, hearing his Granddaughter's cries. "Lay her on the ground, quickly!" He set a small jar down on the coffee table, then knelt over Lauren's unconscious body and started compressions. "Not yet Lauren! Come on!" He continued CPR.

But she was unresponsive.

Suddenly, Kenzi, Hale and Dyson ran into the bar. Seeing the display in front of them. "Please tell me we're not too late" she wished they'd gotten back sooner.

But the Fae Black Market was full of assholes. No one wanted to haggle with her. She didn't even get her cherry coke. This day really sucked.

Dyson knelt next to Trick, handing him a metal syringe. "It's gotta be injected into her heart. I can hear it beating, but it's faint. Hurry, before she's gone for good!"

Trick carefully placed the needle over Lauren's chest, just over her heart. He inserted the needle and injected the substance. When he was done he retracted the needle and threw it to the floor. "Come on!" He didn't see a change in her.

Bo touched her face, crying. "Please, come back. You can't leave me, please!" She rested her head on Lauren's shoulder. Sobbing uncontrollably.

Kenzi took a closer look at Lauren's wound while everyone else was focusing on her face. And the infection was fading. "Guys, look!" She pointed at it.

Looking, Trick saw that the infection was clearing up. The wound remained but it was more of a flesh wound now that it was free of infection. He held a clean gauze to it, not wanting it to rip anymore.

Just then, Lauren's eyes shot open as she returned to life. Clinging to breath. "What happened?!" She was so out of it.

Bo's cries turned into laughs, as she witnessed the miracle she'd been praying for all day. "You're okay…" she kissed her head, bringing her to sit up as she continued to hold her tight. "... You're gonna be okay"

Still not knowing how she was alive, Lauren held onto Bo's arms. Continuing to breathe. She didn't understand. She remembered fading away. She should've been dead, but she was still here. It was a miracle. She felt an ache in her abdomen, bending her head she saw that her wound was open again. But it wasn't infected. "It's still bleeding" she pulled away from her.

"Allow me. Let's get her back on the couch…" Trick helped Bo placed her on the couch. "… Kenzi? Grab the first aid kit behind the bar" he waited for her to retrieve it, he couldn't very well use Lauren's tools from earlier that were covered in dried blood.

How unhygienic would that be?

"So uh, aside from the gaping wound—which by the way is gonna leave you with a badass scar; how're you feeling Doc?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren had to take a second to think about it. "Honestly? I feel great. My headache's gone, as well as my fever. The only thing I am though, is tired. But I'm grateful that's all I'm feeling. What did you guys do?" She was prepared to die earlier.

And now she was here, smiling.

"Actually, not us…" Dyson was happy to put Kenzi in the spotlight for once. "… You can thank Kenzi for this miracle. She haggled the hell outta the market vendor that had the antidote, even suckered the guy into handing it over at a discounted price" he was still laughing over it all.

Lauren never thought she'd have Kenzi to thank for saving her life. Not after their rocky history. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you Kenzi…" she took her hand and held it with a smile. "… Thank you"

Kenzi blushed, having attention was cool. She just shrugged her shoulder. "Don't mention it Doc. Besides, this was the least I could do after you saved me from the foot soup. If anything, this was my way of repaying you for saving _me_. Plus, hustling a hustler is always fun" she enjoyed it.

Even though Lauren was grateful, Bo was even more so to her best friend. She shared a look with Kenzi, mouthing a thank you followed by a wink. She owed her everything for this.

"Well, as _fun_ as this day has been…" Lauren chuckled sarcastically, "… I would really like to go home and pass out on my bed for a week, or two" she wasn't exaggerating, she was so exhausted.

"I'm all for putting this day behind you Doc, but I don't think your place's is safe. At least not until the Garuda's dealt with. If he came after you once, he might try again. Especially if he finds out about the spare venom you've got" Hale wasn't okay with her going back to the scene of the crime.

And Bo agreed, "I'm with Hale on this one. You're not going back there. There's no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight. You can stay with me and Kenzi until I kill that bastard. Right Kenz?" she wasn't letting her go back.

Kenzi nodded, "Right. Safety in numbers"

"You realise I'm a grown woman, right?" Lauren looked at Bo tiredly. She wasn't one for being told what she could or couldn't do. Unless it was the Ash.

"Yes, and do you realise that five minutes ago you were seconds away from death?" Bo gave her a look, she wasn't having this conversation with her. "Lauren, I never wanna see you like that again. Let me protect you, please" she was begging her.

Lauren just smiled, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Okay, if it means that much to you. So, can we go then? I'm exhausted" she just wanted to sleep.

Bo nodded, "We sure can, come on. You coming Kenz?" she asked as she helped Lauren up from the couch.

But Kenzi felt that maybe they needed some alone time. "Na, I think I'm gonna hang here for a while. Have some ales, with my buds. D-man will give me a ride home, won't you?" she tapped his arm.

"Sure, no problem" He was happy to help.

"Alright, let's hit the road!" Bo walked Lauren out of the bar, taking her to the car and then back to the Clubhouse.

 **Clubhouse - Later**

When they got home, they found Vex passed out on the couch wearing one of Bo's kimonos. One she would never wear again, thanks to him. She got Lauren upstairs and gave her a change of clothes. She told her to throw her current ones out since they were covered in blood. She opted for a pair of shorts with one of Bo's t-shirts, while Bo also wore shorts but with a tank top instead.

Before she got some sleep, Lauren asked Bo to swap out her dressing on her stomach. It was still bleeding, and Lauren wanted to check it. "Trick really shouldn't quit his day job. I'm grateful for everything he did for me today, but these stitches are all over the place" she had to laugh as she re-stitched them.

"At least he knew what he was doing. I on the other hand, had no clue how to help you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when he attacked you" Bo still felt guilty.

Lauren finished the stitched and placed the tools on the bedside table. "Bo, I don't blame you. You couldn't have known he'd come for me. Or that he knew about Lachlan's venom. It was just a freak accident. I'm fine"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be if Kenzi hadn't got that antidote. You would've been dead. I don't know what I would've done if I'd actually lost you today. I meant what I said you know…" Bo had to clear this up. "… I do love you. I didn't just say it because you were dying"

Smiling, Lauren took her hand as she sat opposite her. "I know. And I meant what I said too. Would you mind giving me a hand with the gauze?" she didn't want to move in case she tore the stitches again.

Bo obliged and got a fresh gauze and some tape, "I got you…" she placed it over the wound, and taped it down securely. "… There, how's that?" she was no Doctor.

"Perfect, just like you" Lauren said.

"Dr. Lewis, you're such a sweet talker!" Bo climbed into the other side of the bed, and laid down with Lauren next to her. It didn't take long for Lauren to fall asleep beside her. "I'm gonna kill him for what he did to you, I promise" she whispered to her.

It was time for the Garuda to officially be scared.

Because Bo was coming for him.

And she wasn't going to stop until he was dead.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: A lot of you have requested some fluff pieces pre doccubus break up, so this is a start but also something I wish would've happened. Enjoy, and remember to keep the requests coming in and to let me know what you thought.**

* * *

 **Chapter 63:** **Need To Know – 5x11**

 **Clubhouse**

Bo never thought she'd have this feeling again.

After she and Lauren took their break, she never imagined that she could feel such happiness and joy. But it was just as amazing as the first time. She was glad that they'd decided to give their relationship another chance. After spending the night with her during the blackout, she realised that she didn't want to wait anymore.

Life _was_ too short. Even for someone like her. And now that Lauren had found a way to extend her life, there was nothing holding them back. She finally had forever with the person she loved most.

Ever since she stopped Iris from ending the world, Bo had felt uneasy about her Father's arrival. The fact that he was here, and close by made her sick. He'd hurt her so much, he'd hurt her family, he took Kenzi from her. It didn't matter if she was alive now, because he was the one who killed her.

The possibility of what he might do now that he was here, terrified her. The cell at the Clinic couldn't contain him, he was choosing to stay there. Why? It couldn't be to prove that he was harmless. He had to be planning something. And as long as he was here, Bo's man ran wild with theories.

Even looking into the fireplace as she did now, got her lost in her own mind. What if he came for Lauren this time? Or Trick? What if she failed to save them like she did with Kenzi?

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "What?" She looked over at her Girlfriend who was saying something to her.

"I said we're out of wine…" Lauren sat closer to her. "… Thinking about your Dad again?" She knew she'd been wrestling with it since he arrived.

Bo made a face, she hated that word. "He's not my Dad…" she said. "… I had a Father. His name was Sam Dennis and he was the best Dad a girl could have. Hades—or Jack, or whatever he wants to call himself; is not my Father. But he _is_ my problem"

"You're worried about what he'll do, now that he's here" Lauren could tell it wasn't normal worry.

"I can't let him hurt anyone else I love…" Bo turned to her, "… We just started things up again and I don't wanna lose you because of him"

Smiling, Lauren laid her head on Bo's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. From what my staff have been telling me, he's overly polite. But, it could all be an act"

Bo let out a laugh, "Oh, it's _definitely_ an act. He's practically the King of Hell. There's no way he's a nice guy. I just, wish I knew what he was thinking" it made her so mad.

"Bo, you need to relax a little. Come on, we just saved the world from total annihilation. You should be ecstatic" Lauren lifted her head, trying to get Bo to smile a bit.

But Bo had a different thought on her mind. "You do realise that the last time you said that to me, you got run down by a truck. I swear to God, if Dyson ever finds that driver—"

"You'll what? Kill them?" Lauren didn't believe that she'd do that, it made her laugh.

"You don't think I would?" Bo was a little pissed that she wasn't taking her seriously. "The bastard ran you over, and then sped off like a little bitch. I almost lost you, _for real_. Why aren't you more annoyed?"

Lauren just shrugged, "I'm choosing to look on the brighter side of it all. Yes, he ran me over. And by the way, being hit by a speeding truck hurts like hell. _But_ , I'm alive, and I'm with you. That's all I care about"

Bo couldn't help but lean over to kiss her. "You always seem to make my rage disappear. How'd you do that?"

"Mmm, i'd love to tell you but then there'd be no mystery left in our relationship. So, you'll just have to keep guessing" Lauren kissed her again.

Before she got completely lost, Bo remembered what Lauren said earlier. "Wine!" She pulled away, calming down. "You said we're out of wine, right? So, why don't I go to the Dal and pick up a bottle and while I'm out I'll grab some dinner. Sound good?"

That sounded very good to Lauren, she told Bo to pick whatever she wanted for dinner. Lauren didn't mind. So, with a kiss she watched Bo leave and started watching tv. There was never anything good on.

Minutes passed, and Lauren resorted to reading a magazine she'd found on the coffee table while she waited for Bo to return. She was happy when she heard front door open and shut, "Thank god, I'm starving!" She threw the magazine down and went to help Bo with the food.

But it wasn't Bo who she was looking at. "Tamsin. Sorry, I thought you were Bo" she stood awkwardly.

"And I thought you guys were over at your place. But it's fine, I just came to pick up some stuff I left here. You mind?" Tamsin pointed to the stairs behind her.

Lauren stepped aside, waving her over. "Not at all…" she watched her go upstairs and return in a few minutes with a backpack full of clothes. "… Tamsin?" She called her before she left.

Tamsin turned around with a sigh, she didn't want to be here.

"I just wanted to make sure there's no bad blood between us. We are part of the same group, so we're gonna see each other a lot. I don't want things to be awkward" Lauren didn't owe her anything, but she didn't want to be a problem for their friends.

But it just made Tamsin laugh, "I'd say things are pretty awkward. And it's not gonna change just because you give your little speech. Honestly, I couldn't give a shit about what you and Bo do. I'm over it"

"Doesn't sound like it" Lauren folded her arms, she was sick of taking this attitude from her.

"Are you a shrink now too?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren chuckled, "No, but I can tell you're not as over it as you say you are. So, why don't you get it all out? We're adults, it doesn't have to be like this" unlike her, she was mature enough to talk it out.

But Tamsin was immature, and didn't like talking. She liked arguing. "You want me to get it all out? Okay!" She dropped her bag on the floor. "I see no future for you and Bo. You're total opposites"

"So, just because we're not of the same species; we're not compatible?" Lauren was going to remain calm, mostly because she knew it was piss Tamsin off even more.

"Pretty much, yeah!" Tamsin nodded.

Lauren stepped forward, "You think just because you and Bo come from the same people that you're more suited for her than I am? You've known her for what, almost two years? Do you even know anything about her? Other than what she looks like without clothes?" She had her.

"Knowing every detail isn't always crucial" Tamsin said.

Laughing, Lauren nodded. "Of course it's crucial! Because if you really loved her, you'd know things. Like, how she _hates_ coconut. Or that she prefers daggers to swords. She likes wine and whiskey but if given the choice of a favourite, she'd choose beer. I know all of this, and more. What about you?"

Seconds went by and Tamsin just looked stuck, like a kid with a hard math problem "That's what I thought. You didn't fall for Bo, you fell for the Succubus"

"You think knowing all that crap proves your love?" Tamsin frowned at her.

"No, I don't…" Lauren shook her head, that wasn't what she was getting at. "… Love can't be proven with one singular action. It's constant. Taking the time to really _know_ a person, is the job of a Girlfriend. The fact that you don't have a clue, tells me you're not qualified for the role" she gave her a smirk.

Which Tamsin really didn't care for. So, she went to deliver a slap to Lauren's face. But she caught her wrist. That was impossible, a Human could never be that fast. And the more Lauren held her wrist, Tamsin felt her strength. "How're you so strong?"

Lauren let her wrist go, and stepped back. "That's _need_ to know, and you _don't_ "

Suddenly, the door opened and Bo walked in carrying a bag of take out and a bottle of wine under her arm. "Everything okay here?" She didn't like the energy she was picking up on.

Tamsin couldn't be bothered to get into it with Bo too. So, she just picked up her bag and began walking towards the door. "Just picking up some stuff. Later" she left the house.

Bo placed the take out on the kitchen island, along with the bottle of wine before Lauren came to help. "She didn't look happy"

"It's Tamsin, I think that's just her natural look…" Lauren began emptying the bag, but as she was placing the food on the table she noticed that Bo was smiling at her. "… What?"

"I love, that you spout medical terms in your sleep. How you geek out like a little kid whenever there's a Star Trek rerun on TV. Also, that you _always_ put your pillows in a specific order before you go to sleep. And even though you'll drink beer, you'd choose a nice glass of red over anything" Bo stepped closer to her, still smiling.

Lauren didn't know where that came from, but she was glad to know that Bo knew things about her. "Wow, you really do pay attention"

Giving a shrug, Bo leaned in and wrapped both arms around her waist. "Well, it's a Girlfriend's job to know. Right?" She raised her eyebrow.

And that's when Lauren caught on, "You heard?" Her Girlfriend nodded. "How long were you standing out there?"

"Long enough to hear Tamsin try and hit you, which I'm gonna talk to her about. I'm not okay with the fact that she was ready to hurt you" Bo got mad at that point, but she heard that Lauren held her own.

Her Conduit powers were coming in handy. "I felt her strength when I grabbed her wrist. Turns out a Valkyrie's not as strong as I thought they were. Definitely not stronger than you. It's lucky I let her go when I did, otherwise I might've used her own doubt on her" Lauren felt the doubt rise up, she could barely control it.

"Maybe you should've, give her a taste of her own medicine…" Bo sighed, "… I guess I can't be too mad at her though. I should've put a stop to our _arrangement_ a while ago" she led Tamsin on, and it wasn't nice.

"Why didn't you?" Lauren had to ask.

And Bo knew why she was asking. "I guess I just liked having the distraction. It was fun. And I know that's wrong, and stupid. But, Trick was busy with the Light, Dyson became a Dad, Kenzi's gone, and for what it's worth; you were the one I wanted to talk to, but I didn't know if we were in that place" that was the truth.

Lauren understood that, "Bo, we're _always_ gonna be in that place. Whether we're together or not. So, you had no feelings for her? Not even a little?"

"Maybe if you weren't in the picture there would've been. But, come on Lauren; you occupy a pretty big place in here…" Bo tapped her chest, over her heart. "… I got a spot for Trick, Dyson, and a specially reserved space for Kenzi. But the rest is all for you. I love Tamsin as a friend, it could never be anything more than that"

It was just a shame Tamsin didn't see that first. But it was partly Bo's job to tell her.

"Okay then…" Lauren was happy with that answer. And gave Bo a soft peck, "… Let's eat" She went to plate their food.

Bo was still mad at Tamsin for raising a hand to Lauren, and she would sort that with her later. But all she thought right now, as she watched her amazing Girlfriend plate their dinner; is how lucky she was to have a second chance with her.

And that even though the thought of her Father being up to something evil terrified her, she knew that as long as she was this happy with her family; that she'd never have to go through it alone.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Someone requested this one, along with a few others which I am getting to but I want to space them out. So, I have three new updates for this story today. Next one after this is a long one, so be prepared. Please leave a review to let me know how I did.**

* * *

 **Chapter 64:** **The Evolution Of Bo Dennis – 3x09**

 **The Dal**

Today was the day.

The day when Bo would find out if she was meant to live on as a strong, powerful Succubus. Or to devolve into a slobbering mess with horns like she kept dreaming about. And the one person she needed on this day, wasn't here. After she flaked on her award ceremony, Lauren had yet to answer a text or return a call.

Bo didn't blame her.

If there was a medal awarded to the worst Girlfriends in the world, Bo would take home a bunch of them. She completely messed up. Lauren had been nothing but supportive these last few months. All Bo had to do, was return the favour. And she couldn't even get that right.

She didn't deserve her.

The only thing Bo deserved was a good slap across the face, which Lauren would never do because she was too good of a person. She healed people for a living. This kind of abandonment was cause for a break up by regular relationship standards. Bo hoped it wasn't too late to fix it.

"Bo? It's time" Trick brought her out of her thoughts.

She checked the time on her phone, and also if she had any messages. Still zero. "Can we just wait a little longer? I know she'll be here…" Actually she didn't know that. "… I hope"

He decided to yield, "Twenty minutes, then we start. With or without Lauren" he was as nervous as anyone. This was his Granddaughter's life on the line.

Kenzi tapped her friend's shoulder. "Still nothing?" She got a no from her. "Maybe she got called to the Clinic for an emergency? She is a Doctor" That was totally plausible.

But not to Bo, because she knew Lauren's work schedule like the back of her hand now. "No, she doesn't work on Sundays. She _cleans_ on Sundays, it's her happy place…" she smiled thinking about it. "… Oh god! What if I've lost her?" She couldn't bare it.

"Dude, come on! You're Bo and Lauren. How many times have you defied odds? The Ash tried to keep you apart, so did Nadia, Dyson, and me—so sorry, by the way. And yet, it made you stronger. She'll be here" Kenzi really hoped that was the truth.

Bo checked her phone again, and she still had nothing. "Actually Kenz, I don't think she will. And it's all my fault. Trick won't wait anymore, and I can't either. So, if I don't survive this; will you just tell her that I'm sorry? And that I uh—that I love her, I want her to know that" she needed Kenzi to do this.

"I do…" Lauren came up behind her, that speech was really something. "… Sorry I'm late" she'd been sitting in her car outside for the last half hour. Wondering what to say when she finally came inside.

"Better late than never, right?" Bo smiled, she was so glad she was here. "Lauren? I'm so sorry about last night. Really, I wanted to be there but—"

Lauren stopped her, "But you made a deal with a Spriggin and you had to honour it, I know. I listened to all _eighteen_ of your messages. I'm not mad Bo"

But that wasn't true, because Bo could sense it. "Yes you are, and you have every right. I promise, we _will_ talk about this. We'll talk about everything. But, can we maybe put it aside for now? I wanna survive this, and I can't without you. I need you Lauren" she took her hand.

And thankfully, Lauren didn't push her away like she expected.

Instead, Lauren held her hand tighter. "You've got me. I'm not going anywhere, I promise" She was in this till the end.

Bo just decided to go for it and kissed her. She didn't know if it would be for the last time. "If there's a chance I don't come out of this, I want my last memory to be this. Me, telling you that I love you. And that you are by far, the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me" she leaned into her.

"I love you too, and you're not going anywhere. I'll be waiting right here after you've kicked this Dawning's ass. Because that's what you do best" Lauren knew she could win.

Before they got too emotional, Bo turned to Trick and Stella while still holding Lauren's hand. "I'm ready, let's do this" She was all in.

"I offer myself as hand" Dyson walked in, ruining the moment as usual.

Bo felt Lauren's grip on her hand loosen, this didn't look good. "No, you don't. I don't want, or need your help. This's _my_ Dawning, and damn it; I'm gonna win it _my_ way!" She wasn't doing this.

"Bo, if he wants to help; let him. You're gonna need it in there" Kenzi said.

"I don't care…" Bo replied. "… The whole point of a Dawning, is to overcome devolution by evolving into a greater being. Right?" She looked at Stella, who nodded. That's what she'd been telling her this entire time. "How can you expect me to do that when you're always smothering me?" She asked Dyson.

Dyson stepped forward. "Bo, I only want what's best for you. I want you to live"

"No, you want me to be _grateful_ " For the first time in a long time, Bo was disgusted by the sight of him. She knew why he was doing this. Kenzi spilled everything to her after they came home from Grimley.

Lauren was a little confused. "What's going on?" She noticed how Bo was looking at him. Like she knew a secret that he didn't want to tell. Oh, this didn't feel right.

This couldn't happen now.

So, Bo turned to her Girlfriend and held her face with a smile. "I swear, when I get back I'll explain everything. I don't want any secrets between us anymore. I'm gonna fight this Dawning for you—for us…" she gave her another kiss, then turned back to talk to Trick. "… Lotus me!" She asked for the special flower.

"What about Dyson's offer?" Trick handed the flower to her.

She shook her head, "I decline. I came into this world alone, and if it comes down to it; I'll leave it the same way. But _either_ way, this's _my_ fight" she walked away and placed the flower in the small pool.

A bright portal emerged.

All she wanted to do, was take one last look at Lauren before she entered, but she knew if she did she'd never be able to go through with this. So, she just breathed deeply and let the portal consume her.

Everyone else watched her vanish along with the portal. Lauren still remained unsure of what Dyson was hiding, and why it made Bo so angry. She thought Bo would've accepted his offer to be her hand. Whatever he'd done must've pissed her off good. "I need a drink" she turned to the bar.

Trick told everyone to help themselves.

A sentence Kenzi took literally and started using everything she could find on the top shelf. She poured a drink for herself and also for Lauren. "You were cutting it kinda close before" she slid the glass to her.

"What can I say? Traffic was a nightmare" Lauren sipped the strong drink. She wasn't even going to bother to ask what it was.

Kenzi just nodded, "Hmm, that's funny; I didn't know you could be stuck in traffic in an _empty_ parking lot…" she'd seen Lauren waiting in her car before. "… Why didn't you just come in? Are you that mad at her?"

"I'm madder at the situation, than I am at Bo…" Lauren admitted. "… I just don't know why we always end up in this place. We go from being unbelievably happy, to being miserable. It shouldn't be like this" She was tired of it.

And Kenzi could understand. "No, it shouldn't. But no relationship is perfect. Anyone who says they've had a relationship filled with happiness from start to finish, is a liar. The shoe _always_ drops" she knocked back her drink.

"Does that shoe come in the form of whatever secret Dyson's hiding?" Lauren asked her. If anyone knew, it would be Kenzi. "And clearly Bo knows, otherwise she would've accepted his offer to help. So, what is it? What's the big secret?" She wanted to know.

More than that, she had a right to.

But Kenzi didn't have a right to tell her. "It's not my place Lauren" she didn't feel good about this.

The only thing Lauren could think of it being, was something she'd been worried about happening since it first happened a few months ago. "Have they uh—have they slept together, again?" If Kenzi said yes, Lauren's heart would break.

And there's be nothing on earth that could mend it. Not after the first time.

But Kenzi immediately shook her head. "No! God no! Nothing like that. I promise. Bo would never do that to you, not again anyway. And the first time wasn't to hurt you, she was dying and he—"

"He was there. Yeah, I've heard that before…" Lauren remembered how Bo explained it the first time. "… I don't know if I can do this anymore" she finished her drink.

"What'd you mean?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren rubbed her face tiredly. "We're set on all sides, by complications and problems. What if we're not meant to be together? What if we're just wasting our time?" She'd hit a new low.

And it was making her question everything.

The one thing Kenzi couldn't do though, was let Lauren do this. Not while there was so much at stake right now. "No, that's bullshit!" She pushed her stool closer to Lauren's. "I'm the first one to admit when I'm wrong. And I was _so_ wrong about you. I'm sorry Lauren" she had to say that first.

"Why? You were right to favour Dyson. I mean, I think we can all agree he's better suited to satisfy her every need" Lauren took the bottle in front of her and poured a larger glass. She was starting to break now.

Kenzi couldn't let her think this. "There's just one problem with that; Dyson's not you. And yeah, I backed him. But, it doesn't matter what I did or didn't think. Bo loves you. She's fighting, for _you_. She hates herself for not being there for you last night"

"I know" Lauren had a feeling.

"Look, I'm not saying things are gonna be all daises and rainbows for you guys. But I don't believe that you two feel the way you feel about each other, for things to end up like this. You guys are—" Kenzi couldn't find the right word.

Lauren turned to her. "We're what?"

Then it came to her, "You're magic…" Kenzi smiled at her. It was undeniable. "… And that's why, everything's gonna be okay" she raised her glass, and clinked it with Lauren's.

They kept drinking for two hours, but Lauren stopped herself from getting too drunk. Suddenly, they all saw a bright light. Lauren stood from her stool with Kenzi, they didn't even realise that they were holding hands. Both of them were terrified of what was going to come out of that portal.

Trick stood a little to the right with Dyson and Stella. He held a double barrel shotgun, just in case. It wasn't something he wanted to think about but there was a chance something very unnatural would step out in Bo's place.

The portal shined bright, as it made them wait.

The seconds that passed were agonising.

But suddenly, Bo stepped out. She looked a little tired, but she was still her Succubus self. "I know I haven't been a model Granddaughter, but don't you think this's a bit much?"

Trick lowered his gun, so happy that she was okay. "Just a precaution" she was glad he didn't have to use it.

Bo was happy to see her friends, and to be back. But there was only one thing on her mind right now. So, without saying anything she just took step towards Lauren and swept her up into a tight embrace. Like it had been years since she'd seen her last. "I missed you so much"

"It's only been two hours" Lauren hugged her back. She was glad that her Girlfriend was in one piece, and sane. This could've ended a lot worse.

It may have been two hours in reality, but Bo had been stuck in that temple for years. Chasing a monster endlessly for the key to her escape. Of course, there were things she had to go through, mental challenges and such. And a few of them felt very real, enough to make her believe that she was back in real life.

But she figured it out.

"Felt like a lot longer than that to me" she said.

Kenzi tapped her friend's shoulder, "Obviously you won, otherwise you wouldn't be here. But, how was it?" she was curious.

Bo took a breath, "It was, intense. And I feel like my brain's melting a little, but other than that I feel good. I don't feel weak anymore. Does this mean I've passed?" she turned to Stella.

"If you're here, and you're talking; then yes, you've passed. Time moves differently in the temple. How long has it really been for you?" Stella knew all about this, and some Fae couldn't handle it when they came out of the Dawning.

"Let's just say, it was a long time" Bo mumbled quietly.

Stella guessed as much, "My advice? Go home, and get some much-needed sleep. You've evolved now Bo. Enjoy the rest of your long life. It was an honour working with you" she shook her hand.

Bo thanked her, then turned to Lauren. "Can we go?" she asked her. "The only place I wanna be right now, is with you. And I know there's things we need to talk about. You mind taking my car home Kenz?" she looked at her friend. "I don't think I should take the wheel any time soon" she didn't feel right enough to drive.

Kenzi was happy to. "Don't sweat it babe, I'll take good care of it…" She hugged her, whispered in her ear that she was so glad things worked out okay. Then turned to Lauren with a smile, "… And you take good care of _her_ , okay?"

"I will" Lauren tapped Kenzi's arm.

As Bo and Lauren went to leave the bar, Dyson tried to stop them with a hand on Bo's shoulder. But she pushed him away, rather forcefully. "Don't touch me!" she didn't realise her nerves with this bad, or that she was this strong. "I'm sorry, I just uh-" she couldn't justify that. "I just wanna go. Can we go, please?" she looked at Lauren.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah sure, come on. It's okay" she gave Bo her arm, and walked her out of the bar and into her car.

 **Lauren's Apartment - Later**

When they got back to Lauren's place, Bo went straight for a shower. She felt like she needed to wash the day away. So, Lauren poured two glasses of wine and waited for her on the couch. She didn't know how this conversation was going to go, but she knew she didn't want to do it sober. But whatever happened, this was going to make or break them.

Bo had left some clothes here in the time she and Lauren had been dating, so she just found some sweats and a t-shirt. Then walked downstairs to find Lauren waiting on the couch as she watched some TV. "Anything good on?" she startled her.

"Uh, no. Nothing. Do you feel better after the shower?" Lauren lowered the TV, just so they could talk easier.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks…" Bo knew she had some explaining to do. "… You're probably wondering why I bit Dyson's head off earlier?"

Lauren chuckled, "Which time?" there was before she went into her Dawning, and then after when he tried to talk to her before they left the bar. "I asked Kenzi about it. I figured if anyone knew what was going on, it'd be her. But she didn't tell me anything"

Bo was actually grateful for that. "There's no point in making this into something it's not, so I'm just gonna say it. Dyson has his love back. Kenzi forced the Norn to give it to her before we fought the Garuda. It turns out, _that's_ why the Kitsune went after her" she finally said it.

And honestly, Lauren didn't know what to say. "Does him having his love back, make you feel differently? Is that why you're mad at him? Because now you have a choice to make?" she had to ask that.

But that wasn't what Bo was feeling at all, she even had to frown at her Girlfriend's words. "There's no choice. I haven't felt that way about Dyson for a long time. You, are the one I love. Lauren, I've never loved anyone like I love you" She sat closer to her.

"So, then why're you so mad at him?" Lauren asked.

"I'm mad at him, because I know he expects me to feel those things. He expects everything to be like it was. But, it's not. And it never will be. He and I can be friends, but that's all" Bo was clear about it.

Lauren was happy to hear that. But she still had to get everything out. "Regardless of all that drama, I've been taking the time to think about things myself. And, I'm starting to wonder if we're doing the right thing here"

Bo didn't like that. "The right thing? What'd you mean?" Her heart was starting to beat fast.

"Bo, I love you…" Lauren smiled at her, welling up. "… So much, that sometimes it hurts. It used to be a good thing, but now it hurts me for real. I can't be what you need—"

This wasn't happening.

So, Bo shushed her and held both of her hands. "You are _everything_ I need! I don't care if we're different, that makes us special. I do not believe, that we're meant to love each other as much as we do only for us not to end up together. It's not fair"

That was an understatement. "Since when is Life fair?" Lauren asked.

"When I got into the temple, I was told all I had to do was try and find a key. Once I did, I'd be free to leave. I thought it'd be a piece of cake, but Stella was right. I wasn't prepared. Being in there, messes with your head. It made me see things that're gonna haunt me forever" Bo relived it in her mind.

Stella tried her best, but inevitably Bo couldn't have been prepared for what she saw in there. It made her feel things she'd never felt before. And they weren't good things either.

Hearing the fear in her voice made Lauren want to know more about her experience. "What exactly did you see in there?"

"At first, I was attacked by this fugly monster. He had the key, and I had to get it from him. But as soon as I held it, I was thrown somewhere else. It was an alternate reality, and a happy one" Bo smiled, thinking about it.

"Happy?" Lauren raised an eyebrow in surprise, she thought this was going to be a sad story. "Why were you happy?"

Bo met her eyes. "Because you were there. We were married, and we lived in this huge house in the suburbs. It felt so real, and for a while everything was perfect. But then—" she dropped her smile.

This was the sad part.

Actually, this was the heartbreaking part.

"But then what?" Lauren was intrigued now.

Bo closed her eyes, taking a breath as the images flashed in her head. "Then uh, we were attacked. I fought them for as long as I could but—" she began to weep. "One got passed me, and he umm— _he_ , killed you right in front of me" she reminded her that it felt so real in there.

That's why it was upsetting her.

And Lauren could understand that. But she also noticed how Bo sounded when she mentioned the _he_ that was responsible. "Was it Dyson?"

Looking at her, Bo nodded. "Stella said, that whatever you see in the temple symbolises the problems of your life. When I found out that Dyson had his love back, I was terrified. I was scared, that he'd try and tear us apart. And in the temple, he did. I lost you, because of him"

When they were together before, Dyson was very territorial. It wasn't entirely his own fault. It was more to do with his Wolf nature. But it was Dyson, and he could be a massive douchebag sometimes.

"How long did you stay in that reality?" Lauren wondered, thinking back to what Stella said about time moving slower in the temple.

"For me it was five years…" Bo realised how stupid it sounded considering she'd only been in the temple for two hours. But that's what it was. "… But it felt more like forever. That's what the temple does, it breaks you. And does whatever it can to keep you there"

"So how did you snap out of it?" Lauren asked.

Bo wiped her tears, smiling. "I heard your voice in my head. You told me to keep fighting. So, I did. I focused, and reminded myself that it wasn't real. The key appeared, I picked it up and when I opened my eyes I was in the Dal with all of you" that was the best ending.

Lauren didn't realise going through the Dawning was that bad. "I wanna make this work. More than anything. I know there's obstacles in our way; big ones. But, if you think we can overcome them then I'm willing to try" she didn't want this to be over.

"We can…" Bo brought her closer and kissed her. "… I don't care if Dyson loves me. Because I love _you_ , and that's not changing any time soon. I never wanna lose you Lauren. I was meant to find you" she believed that.

Smiling, Lauren's emotions finally got the better of her. And she began shedding her own tears. "I was meant to find you too" she leaned in, meeting her lips.

"I am _so_ in love with you" Bo whispered as they rested their foreheads together.

"Ditto" Lauren embraced her, not wanting to let go.

The Dawning was a success, and Bo had now evolved into a more stable and hopefully _mature_ being. And Lauren was happy that they were back on track.

It would've broke her heart to let Bo go.

Now she didn't have to.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: This is the longest rewrite I've ever done. But I'm hoping it's worth it. Someone requested it, and I wanted to make good on it. So, please read and review if you like it. Also, check the next chapter for another update! Keep the requests coming!**

* * *

 **Chapter 65: Can't Hide It - 1x12**

 **Clubhouse**

Bo hadn't left the house in over two weeks.

Not since the night she confronted Vex at the strip club. The pain of losing the only lead she had on her Mother was coupled with the pain of being used by Lauren. Bo didn't understand. She thought Lauren was different, that for once she was on her side.

However, Lauren turned out to be just like all the others. Lying to her, using her, all for what? Just so the Ash could keep tabs on her? It made Bo wonder how much Lauren actually told him. And that maybe their confidential appointments weren't so _confidential_ after all.

It was nearing the end of week two of her wallowing phase, and Bo felt like she was finally ready to get back out there. To work, not for anything else. She'd noticed though, that ever since she and Lauren parted ways; Dyson had been asking after her more than usual.

Not that she wasn't flattered, because she was. But she just didn't have it in her to start something with him. Especially since the last time she tried, he rejected her.

That was another reason she felt so strongly about Lauren. She was like the light at the end of a tunnel that started when Dyson rejected her. And now Bo had lost her too. Maybe a Succubus wasn't meant to find love, only bend it to their will.

It just seemed like a really lonely life to live.

Was that her future?

"Bo!"

Opening her eyes, Bo heard Kenzi's voice from far away. She'd been hiding under her bed sheet for the last couple of hours. It just seemed like the perfect place to be right now. "What?" She pulled the sheet off of her face, waiting for her roommate to enter.

Kenzi stood in the doorway, saddened by what she saw. "Are you really gonna do this again?" She asked her. "Bo, come on! It's been two and half weeks!" She came to sit beside her.

"Actually, it's been two weeks and one day…" Bo felt like that was important to mention. "… Look Kenz, I'm not in the mood right now. I thought I was, but I changed my mind" she went to throw the blanket back over her head but Kenzi pulled it.

"No!" Kenzi exclaimed. "You are _Bo Dennis_! The Unaligned Succubus. And you're not gonna let some skanky blonde Doctor put you down! It's time to return to reality!"

Bo sat up, "You mean the reality where I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my ageless life? I think I'll pass" she dropped back down onto her back.

Kenzi laid next to her. "Bo, please. I hate seeing you like this. I don't get it, you weren't this broken up when you and Dyson parted ways. And you slept with him a bunch of times, you only slept with Lauren _once_. Why's this eating you up so much?"

"Because sometimes once is enough" Bo stared at the crumpled old ceiling. The truth was, that the few hours she spent with Lauren were better than all the times she spent with Dyson.

"You really cared about her, didn't you?" Kenzi hadn't seen it before. She never thought Lauren was that important. And to be honest, she favoured Dyson. But seeing it now, she could tell Bo felt a lot for her.

Bo rolled onto her side, facing her best friend with tears in her eyes. "I did more than care about her Kenz. I think I love her. That's why it hurts so damn much!" She cried again.

She thought she'd gotten all that out.

Kenzi pulled her close, letting her get it all out again. "I had no idea Bo, I'm sorry" she didn't think it was this bad. Clearly, she wasn't the devoted friend she thought she was.

"Don't be…" Bo wiped her tears away, pulling back to lay on her pillow again. "… I guess this's what I get for being so trusting. I just, thought she was different. So uh, what did you wanna ask me this morning?"

"When?" Kenzi was still a little thrown by all this emotion. But Bo clarified by reminding her that she attempted to ask a question in the kitchen. "Oh, yeah! Umm, Hale was wondering if you could help him with a case. But it's fine, I'll tell him you're not up to it"

Bo shook her head. "No, don't! You were right before. I need to get back to my life. I can't stay in bed forever. Doing something will help me take my mind off all this" she was up for it.

"You're sure?" Kenzi didn't want to push her.

"Positive" Bo was ready.

 **39** **th** **Division – Later**

When Bo and Kenzi arrived at the precinct, Dyson was surprised to see Bo up and about after everything that had happened. He knew Lauren was bad news, he just didn't like her. And now look what'd happened? Bo had been hurt. He just wanted to be there for her.

Hale on the other hand, didn't know about any of this. He'd been away dealing with some stuff for the Ash, and had been too busy to get the gossip from his Partner. Which was why Bo was so angry when he told her what she'd agreed to help her with.

The Ash wanted him to look into a string of missing Humans and Fae. It all originated from a wealthy Country Club a few miles away from the city, and he needed Bo to go undercover so she could gather enough intel to find the culprit.

Only, the person he'd chosen to be her Partner on this mission was none other than the person she was avoiding.

Lauren.

"You could've told me this, _before_ I got here?!" Bo yelled angrily at him.

Hale honestly had no clue. "I didn't think it was a big deal. I knew you guys had been spending a lot of time together, I figured it would be okay. Maybe someone should've told me everything that's been going on around here!" It was on them.

"Why didn't you choose me to be her Partner on this?" Dyson was a little offended. His own Partner had chosen a Human over him.

But Hale had a valid reason, that and he didn't have anything against Lauren. She was a friend. Human or not. "No offence D, but this Club is very elite, and you're a little too- _rough_ around the edges. You know?" He hoped that made sense. "Lauren grew up around that kind of scene, she knows how it all works"

"And I grew up on a farm!" Bo said. "What about _me_ , told you I'd be good for this kind of case?" Even she knew it was bonkers.

"Bo, I chose you because you're Unaligned…" Hale told her. "… If this turns out to be a member of the Light or Dark snacking on their own and on innocent Humans; you won't be brought up on charges if things get nasty"

Bo took a breath, "I get why you're asking Hale, but I'm sorry; I don't think I can face her yet" she just couldn't.

Hale asked to speak to her alone, so took her into the empty interrogation room. "Bo, I know you're hurting. And I'm sorry, Kenzi filled me in. It's hard for me to wrap my mind around the thought of Lauren doing something like that. That's not who she is. She's a good person"

"Yeah well, that _good person_ ; broke my heart. And now you're asking me, to go undercover with her as what? Some kind of couple, I'm guessing?" She had a feeling it was something like that.

He nodded. "A married couple, yes…" he watched her laugh. "… I just wish somebody told me about this before I got all the papers ready. I understand if you don't wanna do it, but innocent people are dying. Is there any chance, you and Lauren can set your differences aside just for two days?" He needed them.

As much as Bo wanted to run away and hide, she couldn't let innocent people be hurt because she was too scared to face Lauren. "Have you told her it's me she's going undercover with?"

"I haven't spoken to her yet…" he replied. "… I didn't wanna do anything until I got the okay from you. Obviously, I didn't account for any of this. If she says no, then I guess I'll just have to come up with a new plan. It's just, you two are perfect for this" he knew it.

Bo exhaled, finally coming to a conclusion. "Regardless of what she says, I'll do it…" she told him. "… If she gets worried, just tell her I'll play nice. All I care about is saving these people, and catching the guy who's doing this"

Hale was grateful, "Thank you Bo…" he walked her back into the office and grabbed his file. "… Here's your information packet, along with your wedding ring. You're both keeping your own last names. For professional reasons. I'll go call Lauren" he thanked her again, then walked off.

Dyson and Kenzi approached her, watching her read the file in her hands. "You're actually going through with it?" Kenzi was surprised.

"Lives are at stake Kenz…" Bo looked at her seriously. "… I don't have a choice" she wasn't going to let more people die because she was too afraid of getting hurt.

"I should be doing this with you, not Lauren" Dyson didn't like it, and he wasn't happy.

But Bo could see Hale's reason. "Don't take this the wrong way Dyson, but Hale's right. You're not a _country club_ kind of guy. It's better if you stay outta this one. It'll all be fine" she walked away, wanting to concentrate on her file.

She had to memorise all this.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

Hale had informed Bo that Lauren reluctantly agreed to help with the case. So, he left her with her information packet and asked Bo to pick her up from her apartment. They both also had to pack lightly for the forty-eight hours stay.

Bo sat in Hale's borrowed jag, waiting for Lauren to exit her building. She hadn't texted, spoken or seen her in over two weeks, and here she was letting her know she was outside. Her heart pounded as the seconds went by. She was so busy trying to keep her breathing under control that she didn't see Lauren approaching.

It was the sound of the trunk closing that snapped her out of her daze. The passenger door opened on her right, and Lauren climbed in. "Hey"

Looking at her after what felt like years, was hard. "Hey…" But Bo wasn't going to be awkward, she could be civil. "… All set?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, I'm good to go" she felt so uneasy in her presence. She still hated herself for what had happened between them. If only Bo had given her the chance to explain.

Turning the keys in the ignition, Bo started up the car. "Great. Let's hit the road" She put the car into gear and began driving to the club.

It was going to be a long and painful drive.

 **Queen's Dale Country Club – Later**

The drive was agonisingly silent. Neither of them spoke a word to each other. For Bo it was even worse because she had to concentrate on driving when all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball in the backseat and cry. Like she'd been doing for the last two weeks.

Finally though, they made it to their destination. As they were getting out of the car, a Valet offered to take the car. Bo handed the keys to him, then went to grab her bag from the trunk along with Lauren's.

"Here let me help—" Lauren attempted to grab her bag from Bo, but she refused.

"No, I got it…" Bo should've let her take it, but she already had them now so she might as well carry them inside. She carried them both into the front lobby, then dropped them on the floor as they reached the front desk. "… Hi, we have a reservation" she spoke to the desk clerk.

He smiled back, "Name?"

Suddenly, Bo froze. She didn't know who it was booked for. Was it her or Lauren?

Thankfully, Lauren was on hand. Hale had told her that the room was under her name. "Lewis…" she stood beside Bo. "… I reserved one of your deluxe suites for me and my uh—" she couldn't believe she was saying this; "Wife"

Hale owed her so much.

The young man hit a few keys on his keyboard, finally finding the booking. "Ah yes! Here it is. The deluxe suite, with our best view of the beautiful lake. If you take the elevator on your right, and take it up to the second floor, it'll be the first room on your left. We hope you have a lovely stay" he handed them a key card.

"Keep hoping" Bo muttered as she walked away.

Lauren should've expected that. "Thank you…" she followed Bo over to the elevator, the two of them stood inside. The doors shut them inside, and they had to admit it felt longer than the car ride. "… Is this how it's gonna be the whole time?" She had to speak.

Bo was hoping to keep the silence, "How'd you want it to be Lauren?" She spun around, looking at her.

"I'm not saying I want it to be a certain way, but we have to at least talk to each other. Otherwise we're never gonna get this job done. So, can we forget about our _other_ issues until this's over?" Lauren wanted to finish this, and she couldn't do that without Bo's help.

The elevator stopped, the door opened up to their floor. Bo grabbed her bag again, and smiled. "Sure" she turned around and walked to their room. Even though what she said was a complete fabrication.

It would never be forgotten.

Not as long as she still felt this way.

They got into their room, and it was very impressive. Bo would never be able to afford a night at this place. But to Lauren it wasn't anything new. Not according to Hale. The only problem she had with the room was the bed.

There was no way she could share a bed with Lauren. Not after everything. Though, it was fairly large. She could roll around a bunch of times and not even touch her. Fortunately, her luck was turning because she spotted a minibar over by the window. She walked over and poured three mini scotch bottles into a glass.

Lauren placed her bag on the bed, noticing how fast Bo was guzzling down that alcohol. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

"It's five o'clock somewhere, right?" Bo continued to use up the mini bottles. "Besides, what better way to make the time go faster?" She knocked back another glass.

"Well, if you really can't stand the sight of me that much then I'm sure I can make you a sedative so you can pass the days by. Let me know" Lauren walked away to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Clearly, she took that the wrong way.

Bo put the glass down, sighing. Was that catty of her? As much as she hated Lauren right now, a part still loved her. And it was that part that made her feel like a piece of shit for upsetting her.

She grabbed another glass and made another drink for herself as well as for Lauren. Picking up both glasses, she knocked on the bathroom door. It took a few minutes, but Lauren finally opened it. "Peace offering?" She held out a glass.

Lauren didn't know why Bo was doing this, but she appreciated the civility. She stepped out of the bathroom, taking the glass. "Thank you…" she smelled it and it was almost enough to knock her out. "… What's in it?"

Bo dropped her ass down on the bed with a tipsy smile, "Basically everything I could find" alcohol was alcohol.

Taking a sip, Lauren coughed. "Jesus! That goes straight to the liver!" She couldn't take the burning in her throat. "I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but is there any chance you'll let me explain myself about what happened?"

This wasn't something Bo wanted to do. "Look Lauren, I understand that Hale couldn't get anyone else for this job. And I wanna find the person that's hurting innocent people, but I can't go there with you. I just can't"

"That's fine" Lauren wasn't going to push it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bo put her glass down and grabbed one of her daggers from her bag, slipping it into the back of her jeans. Then told Lauren to hang back while she answered the door. A man and woman stood on the other side, smiling widely. "Can I help you?"

"Hello! My name is Chloe and this is my lovely Husband, Mitch. As the owners of Queen's Dale, we wanted to extend a welcome to you and your better half. May we come in?" Chloe's smile just got wider.

It was starting to freak Bo out. But Hale told her that the Country Club was members only and he had to grease a few wheels to get Bo and Lauren at the top of the admissions list. She had no choice but to let them in. "Of course" she stepped aside, allowing them inside.

"You must be the better half" Chloe shook Lauren's hand.

Bo attempted to play the part, and made sure to wrap and arm around Lauren's waist. "This's my Wife, Dr. Lauren Lewis…" she felt so weird saying that. "… Lauren, these are the Club owners. Mitch and Chloe"

Lauren smiled back, "Pleasure to meet you. Bo and I were just talking about how grateful we are that you accepted our membership. This place's pretty amazing. Right, _sweetie_?" She glanced at Bo.

That term gave Bo a weird feeling, it even managed to break through her hatred. "Right"

"You too are just adorable!" Chloe loved them. "Aren't they adorable honey?" She tapped Mitch's chest.

Mitch just kept looking Lauren up and down like she was an entrée. "They most certainly are…" he snapped out of it. "… And, if anything; _we're_ grateful. To have members with your kind of credentials is exactly what this place needs to make us more distinguished"

Chloe nodded, "Absolutely! Most of the members here are attorneys and bankers with brainless trophy Wives. But not you guys! Because you're a renowned Surgeon and you, an adviser for the United Nations? It's everything we need"

"Well, we're happy we could help" Bo could only smile so much before she dropped the act.

Luckily Lauren saved her. "I apologise if we seem distant, we're just so tired from our drive. And Bo has just flown in from Russia, so she's still a little jet lagged. Hopefully with a little rest we'll both be ready for everything this place has to offer"

"We completely understand…" Mitch said. "… And just know, we have _so_ many fun activities for you lovely ladies to participate in with us. We're all about _sharing_ the experience" he gave Lauren a wink.

Which she didn't care for.

And neither did Bo. Which led her to do something she didn't plan to do. It just felt instinctual, "Well, we're all about fun…" she brought Lauren into a surprise kiss. God, why did it feel this good? Even when she was supposed to hate her, it felt amazing. "… Right babe?" She pulled away, not even worrying about what she just said.

Lauren gulped, still reeling from the kiss. "Mhmm" she had no other words.

"You two are gonna fit right in!" Chloe saw the potential. "Anyway, we'll leave you to get settled. Order anything you want from room service, it's on us. We'll start fresh in the morning. So lovely meeting you both" she dragged her Husband out of the room.

Bo let go of Lauren and closed the door behind them with a disgusted scoff. "Did you see the way that slime ball was looking at you?" She was speaking to Lauren.

But Lauren couldn't get the feeling of that kiss out of her head for some reason. She managed to recover though. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess he was being a little creepy"

"A little? It looked like he was sizing you up" Bo didn't like it, even though she shouldn't really care. She couldn't help it.

"And you care, why?" Lauren folded her arms, but Bo didn't answer. "I mean, so what if he was? I was under the impression you hated me"

Bo took a breath, shaking her head with a laugh. "I should…" she spoke. "… I _should_ hate you. What you did to me, was hurtful, humiliating, and just plain wrong. But do you wanna know the worst part of all that?" She had to get it out now.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"That even after all that, I can't bring myself to hate you…" Bo admitted. "… I hate what you did, and I hate how it made me feel. But I could never hate _you_ " and that was the truth.

Lauren was a little confused by Bo's words. She thought for sure she was in the dog house forever. But maybe she wasn't. And since they were on the topic, she was going to drive it home. "He didn't send me to sleep with you"

Backing away, Bo shook her head. "I said I don't wanna go there—"

"We're already there Bo!" Lauren cut her off. "I deserve a chance to explain myself. And damn it, I'm going to!" She had to make her see things differently. "He only sent me to distract you. The decision to sleep with you, was mine. I could've distracted you by talking your ear off if I wanted to. But, when we got talking about living a normal life; _I_ made the choice to kiss you"

This was dangerous territory for them.

Especially for Bo. She'd spent the last two or so weeks, nursing her broken heart. And now she was stuck in a room with the person who broke it. "I can't talk about this" she turned away from her.

"If not now, then when?" Lauren asked, approaching her. "Bo, you have to believe me; I _never_ meant to hurt you"

"But you did!" Bo yelled, spinning around. "Just answer me one thing. How long have you been reporting back to him? Since we met, or since you started helping me with my hunger?" She wanted to know how long this went on for.

But that wasn't the case. "I haven't been reporting _anything_ to him. Anything you and I have talked about in our appointments is confidential. I would never break that. But, someone told him I'd been helping you against his wishes"

Suddenly, Bo's anger morphed into worry. Because she knew how bad Lauren could suffer for that. "Who?"

Who could've known that?

Shrugging, Lauren took a seat on the edge of the bed. "That's something I'll never know. The point is, I took it upon myself to disobey him when I agreed to treat you. I knew what would happen to me if I was caught but I didn't care" she'd do it again.

"Why?" Bo asked.

Giving her a small smile, Lauren met her eyes. "Because you're worth it…" it was a simple answer. "… I regret hurting you, and I regret lying to you. But I don't regret what we did. Even if you do"

That was just it though, Bo didn't. "I don't…" she took a seat on the bed next to her. "… Out of everyone I've met since I found out about the Fae, you were the only one who was _solely_ on _my_ side. Kenzi loves me, but even _she_ jumps ship sometimes. That's why it hurt so much"

"Bo, all I've ever tried to do is protect you from the horrors of this world. Five years ago, I was just like you. Being thrown into a world you know nothing about isn't easy. I wanted it to be better for you" Lauren had good intentions.

That had to count for something.

"If there's one thing I've learned in the last couple of months, it's that being Fae doesn't _get_ better; it just gets worse…" Bo stood by that. Things hadn't exactly gone well for her so far. "… I spent ten years of my life running, avoiding people, basically alone. I thought I'd be okay here, with Kenzi, Trick, and you. Maybe this's my karma" she had to laugh.

But Lauren was confused, and the frown on her face showed. "I don't understand. Karma for what?"

That was an easy answer. "For all the innocent people I killed before I met you…" she replied. "… I'm a bit of a walking contradiction. I mean, I was sent here to find someone who's killing innocent people when that's exactly what I used to do" it was a little funny.

At least the irony was.

"That's totally different Bo…" Lauren said. "… You had no control over that. Whoever's doing this, does. They're doing it for some sick thrill. Yours was a need of survival"

"That doesn't make it okay though, does it?" Bo had always fought herself on this subject. She wanted to believe that she didn't have a choice, but she did. She _chose_ to survive, by killing people.

They were down the rabbit hole now, and the only way out was to talk his out. No matter how much it hurt. "You know, when Dyson rejected me, I was hurt. I'd never experienced that kind of feeling before. But, a part of me was relieved that he ended it" this had been going through her head for months now.

"Why?" Lauren was confused.

"Because I kept thinking, maybe he and I _weren't_ meant for each other that way. And if there was nothing going on with him, then that meant I could spend more time with you. But, in the end it just went to shit anyway" Bo turned her head away with a sigh.

Everything in her life always had a habit of going that way.

Now it was time to ask the question Lauren was dreading to hear the answer to; "Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

Turning back, Bo looked right at her. Seeing the remorse and regret in her eyes. "I don't know…" that was her honest answer. "… I believe you had good intentions. But, sometimes having all the right reasons still makes you do all the _wrong_ things"

It was a known fact.

Sometimes doing the right thing for someone benefited them in the wrong way. There was a catch with everything in this life.

Lauren wiped a tear away, she didn't expect Bo to forgive her so quickly. "Yeah, tell me about it…" she felt like changing the subject. "… So uh, I'm gonna go take a look around and see if I can find anything out of the ordinary" she got up and went to get her testing kit.

"I can go with you" Bo stood also.

But Lauren politely refused her offer, "I'll be fine on my own. Why don't you see if you can get access to Mitch's office? If anyone has the best chance, it's the person with persuasive powers" she chuckled softly.

That actually wasn't a bad plan. "Okay. Should we meet back here in an hour?" Bo asked.

"Sounds good, see you then" Lauren gave her a small smile, then quickly dashed out of the room.

It was almost like she couldn't wait to get away from her. Bo was loving this trip already; _not_! When all this was over, Hale was going to pay. Before leaving the room, Bo made sure to touch herself up a bit. Her swaying ability only went so far, and she found that looking the part actually helped matters a lot.

"Alright Mitch, let's see what you're hiding" She made sure to tuck a small knife in her boot and kept the dagger she had in the back of her jeans. Better to be safe than sorry.

With her ready to go, she exited the room and went in search of Mitch's office.

Hours later, and Bo had returned to the room after a good rummage through Mitch's office. And what she found in his files was peculiar. Mitch and Chloe opened the Club two years ago, and they started with little to nothing in their bank accounts.

She found other papers revealing that after the first few months of opening, the Club was barely breaking even. And just when it looked like they were heading for closure, they suddenly acquired a wave of members eager to sign up. Even if business picked up there's no way they'd get a turnover that fast.

Something wasn't right in this place.

Was it just dumb luck, or something else?

When Bo got back to the room, she called for Lauren but found no one. How long did conducting tests take? She just figured Lauren had gotten lost in her science brain. Which made Bo smile at the thought, because that was something she loved about Lauren; how adorable she was when she spoke about science.

Bo must've waited for another twenty minutes before she started to get worried. If people here were going missing and turning up dead, she had to know if Lauren was okay. Her heart raced at the thought of something happening to her.

Unable to take anymore, she jumped over to the door and as she opened it she almost crashed into Lauren herself. "You're okay!" She didn't think, she just pulled her into a hug. "I thought something happened to you" she breathed easily.

Lauren was a little surprised by her reaction, and the hug. "I'm fine. Sorry if I kept you waiting" she awkwardly pulled away from her and walked into the room to put her stuff down.

Bo cleared throat, snapping back normal. "No problem. It's just with everything going on around here, my mind kinda ran" she tried to justify her behaviour.

She was failing miserably.

"Totally understandable, given the circumstances. But, I may've found something that'll give us an idea of what kind of Fae's doing this" Lauren turned around and went to her bag, grabbing her remote sample tester.

Bo watched her grab some kind of gadget from her bag, and she couldn't even begin to know what it did. But Bo had to look away in disgust when Lauren opened a bottle of a vile dark substance. "Holy shit! What the hell is that?" The smell was awful.

"That's what I'm trying to find out…" Lauren placed a drop on the glass plate inside the tester with a pipette, then closed the bottle. "… When I was walking around the grounds I found a small vat of it. At first, I thought it was a sewage manhole or something, but something about it was different" she started running the sequence.

The smell was still caught in Bo's nose, and it was making her gag. "Really? Because it sure smells like shit to me!" She started fanning her hands in front of her face, hoping that would help.

Suddenly, the tester Lauren was holding began to beep. "That's because a big part of it, _is_ waste. And it belongs to our mystery Fae. But it also has traces of Human DNA. Whatever this Fae is, it's been eating well. But why would it store a vat of its own waste in the ground?" She frowned, finding it peculiar.

"That's not what interests me right now…" Bo gagged, the smell wasn't going away. "… Can we just get that outta here before I vomit?!" She covered her mouth with her hands.

Thankfully, now that Lauren had the sequence of the remains of the waste, she could send it to her lab and have them run it against the Fae database. "Oh, of course! Sorry!" She ran to the bathroom and flushed the remains of the bottle down the toilet, then washed her hands. "Better?" She walked back into the room.

Bo breathed in, "Much, thanks. So, if you had to guess; what kind of Fae do you think's doing this?" If anyone would know, Lauren would.

But, Lauren was a little puzzled. "I'm not entirely sure. Plenty of Fae eat Human's, but I don't know what kind of creature would store its own waste. It must have a purpose. My Lab will continue the testing, in the meantime we should keep an eye out for anything else" this was all she could do on her end.

"Agreed. And I also think we shouldn't split up for the remainder of our time here…" Bo saw the way Lauren was looking at her, she obviously read that another way. "… You know, for safety reasons" did that fix it?

Lauren just nodded, "Sure, safety" she and Bo were caught in a stare. One that just might've led to something, but didn't because there was a knock at the door.

Drawn out of her gaze, Bo turned around and approached the door slowly with caution. She looked through the peep hole, and saw a bell hop outside. It seemed safe. She opened the door with a smile. "Can I help you?" He was a muscular Latino lad, with a pretty face.

What the hell was he doing working as a bell hop?

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Dennis, but Senior Mitch and his Wife asked me to deliver this to you" he handed her an envelope with a smile.

Bo took it, thanking him before closing the door. "Well, so much for starting fresh in the morning" she read the contents.

Wondering what it was, Lauren stepped closer to her. "What is it? You didn't get caught snooping around his office, did you?" That was the last thing they needed.

That was hard not to take the wrong way. "Give me a little credit! But to answer your question, no I didn't. They're inviting us to a late-night dinner with some of the other members. Should we go?" Bo wasn't sure.

Something was definitely up with this place.

"I don't think we have a choice Bo…" Lauren said. "… _Something_ is feeding on Humans here, and storing its waste on the Club's property. Mitch and Chloe know something. It's not the first time a Fae has roped Human's into fronting for them. It's actually common among the Dark" she'd heard of it before.

That changed things. Now Bo had no choice whether to accept or not. "Alright, did you bring anything to wear to a fancy dinner? Because I didn't" she didn't think it was priority.

"You don't have _any_ kind of formal wear?" Lauren was surprised she didn't.

Bo shook her head, "It's a _Country Club_! I thought it was all Bath robes and tennis outfits. This isn't my kind of world, how was I supposed to know what to pack for?"

"Well, luckily for you I grew up around Country Clubs. And first rule is, _always_ back up your back up…" Lauren knew from experience that two dresses was never enough. She had her first choice, then her back up, and finally her emergency backup. "… You can borrow one of mine"

This was an insight for Bo; knowing where Lauren came from and what kind of upbringing she had. Most people who came from this kind of upbringing were stuck up and selfish. But Lauren was neither of those things, she saved people on a daily basis.

Uh oh!

It seemed as though cracks were forming in her wall of hatred.

"Thanks" Bo just smiled, not wanting to seem as though she was wearing down.

As the time passed, Bo had done her hair and makeup in the room while Lauren did her own in the bathroom. She wasn't going overly formal, so she just kept her hair down. And since she was wearing a dress, she strapped a thigh holster around her top leg, slipping two small knifes in the holders. She wasn't going in unarmed.

After taking her own dress, Lauren laid out the two other choices on the bed for Bo to choose from. On the left, she had a pink coloured velvet dress. And on the right, she had a dark red dress with a plunge neckline. She didn't think Lauren would wear something so provocative. It was kind of hot to think about though.

Since Pink wasn't a favourite colour of hers, she went with the dark red dress. Plus, any excuse to show off her assets. She slipped it on, only problem was she couldn't get the zip all the way up. She wished she had extending arms right now.

"Lauren?" She knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you almost done? Because I could use some help with my zipper" she waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm all set…" Lauren opened the door, revealing her black lace dress with an open back. "… Bo? Your zipper?" She couldn't get her to turn around.

Bo was too busy being in awe of what she saw. As much as she was supposed to be hating her, she couldn't help but find her extremely sexy in that outfit. "Uh, yeah! Right, thanks!" She kept her cool as she turned around, but her inner Succubus was having dirty thoughts.

The dirtiest thoughts.

Lauren pulled the zipper the rest of the way up, smiling because she knew of the two dressed she'd left for her; Bo would've picked this one. And Lauren was glad, because it suited her. "Nice choice on the dress…" she walked away from her, "… You look amazing"

"Not as amazing as you…" Bo watched Lauren laugh in disbelief, "… No, I mean it Lauren. You look stunning, really" she meant it.

"Thank you" Lauren appreciated the compliment.

There it was, they were caught in that pesky stare again. That was going to get them in a lot of trouble.

Bo broke it this time, "So uh, we should get going. The invitation said the dinner party is out by the pool. Wouldn't want to keep our gracious hosts waiting" she chuckled nervously.

"No, we wouldn't. Let's go then" Lauren was first to walk to the door, then Bo after her. Since they were staying here, they didn't need to take their purses. It's not like they were paying for dinner.

 **Pool Area**

As Bo and Lauren arrived, they saw that they were very overdressed. "What kind of dinner party _is_ this?" Lauren whispered in her ear.

Honestly, Bo couldn't hear a thing because her heart was pounding in her ears. The energy she was picking up on from all the frisky business that was going on was making her feel like putty. "Huh?"

"Bo, are you okay?" Lauren saw her eyes flicker for a split second, "Maybe we should just go back to the room" she didn't want her losing control.

"No!" Bo came back to reality. "We _have_ to be here, to find out what the hell's going on in this messed up place. I'll be fine, I promise" she touched her arm gently.

They didn't have much time to talk, because Mitch and Chloe approached them. Chloe had a very skimpy bathing suit on, and Mitch only had on a speedo. Which, nearly made Lauren turn away in disgust. But she had to play the part.

"Well, if it isn't our two favourite members!" Chloe clapped her hands, taking a look at Bo in her plunging dress. "Not that you don't look gorgeous in that dress, but it might not be entirely necessary tonight"

Bo chuckled, feeling the sexual energy around her hit her like a wave of heat. "I'm starting to get that impression. Unfortunately, your invitation was a little vague. We weren't sure what kind of dinner party this was" now she knew.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mitch spoke. "It's an all you can eat buffet. We've got men and women of all different flavours…" he gestured to all their guests, then set his sights on Lauren. "… Though, I'm more of a _Vanilla_ man myself" he got that vibe from her.

And Lauren was back to almost vomiting, she so didn't sign up for this. "I'm sure you are…" she smiled at him, wishing that she could throw him in the pool. "… But you know, we're not dressed correctly so maybe we should go back to our room and let you guys have your fun"

"Nonsense!" Chloe waved a hand. "I'm sure we've got something you can wear. Follow us" she took Bo's hand and led her into the main house.

All Lauren could do was watch Bo being taken away, and also the look on her face as Chloe did so. That was a look of pure hunger, and it could end up getting them in trouble.

Mitch offered his arm to her. "Shall we, _Doctor_?"

As much as she wanted to break the arm he offered, she couldn't let Bo go in there alone. So, she linked her arm with his. "We shall" she walked into the main house with him.

Chloe got Bo changed into a hot pink bikini within ten minutes, and took her out to the hot tub, where they waited for Mitch and Lauren. And even though all the sexual energy around her was clouding her brain, Bo managed to focus for a couple minutes when she saw Lauren emerge from the house in a black bikini.

Granted, she'd only spent a night with Lauren previously. So, she didn't have as much time as she would've liked to appreciate just how amazing her body was.

Shame on her.

Bo stood from the bubbling water, helping Lauren climb in. "I don't think I have words right now" she smiled awkwardly.

"For what?" Lauren didn't get it.

"For how good you look" Bo replied.

Laughing, Lauren bowed her head. "Wow, you're just full of compliments tonight, aren't you? You clean up pretty good yourself" she leaned closer to her, asking if she was doing okay with a whisper in her ear.

Clearly, she was worried about Bo losing control around all these Humans. But honestly the only thing Bo was focusing on right now was her. It helped. So, she whispered back; "Now that you're here" she didn't know why, but she kissed her cheek before bringing her to sit down in the tub.

"Wow! You guys are so adorable!" Chloe loved them. "I wish Mitch looked at me like that" she noticed it.

But both Bo and Lauren frowned. "Like what?" They asked together.

"Like you're the only woman in the world…" Chloe said. "… That right there, is what true love looks like" she sipped her champagne.

This words just made Bo and Lauren looked at each other, was that really what they were doing? Bo knew she'd fallen for Lauren, like she admitted to Kenzi. But she still didn't know if Lauren felt the same. That's why this situation sucked so much.

They had no more time to dwell on it though, because out of nowhere Mitch dropped his robe and splashed into the tub. The water partially soaked Lauren, and got Bo in her eyes. She quickly recovered.

"You amaze me" he winked at Lauren.

"I do? Why's that?" Lauren so badly wanted him to stop swimming closer to her. He looked like he was a dog in heat. Was it any wonder she preferred women?

He looked at her again, taking it all in. "For a Doctor who works over fifty hours a week, you have a gorgeous figure. Where do you find the time to work out?" He was curious.

What kind of stupid pick up line was that?

"Uh, I just do the best I can" That was all Lauren could say to that.

"Well, it's working!" Mitch gave her a bunch of seductive looks.

That Bo did not care for, in fact she was fighting the urge to rip his head off. She saw he was about to touch Lauren's shoulder, so she quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her away from him. "Couldn't agree more"

Chloe chuckled, seeing her being protective. "Oh, relax Bo! We're all friends here. I can see that you guys are big on monogamy, but don't you ever wanna broaden your horizons as a couple? It keeps things exciting"

"Yeah well, we're not really into that kind of thing" Bo answered for Lauren too.

That was when Chloe swam over to her slowly, giving her a seductive smirk. "You can't know for sure if you don't give it a try" she got closer to her.

Wanting to do something to help Bo keep her control, Lauren interrupted them. "Trust me, our marriage is as exciting as ever" she brought Bo into a full blown passionate kiss, which had them grabbing at each other. It shut Chloe right up.

"That's so hot" Mitch was about to drool.

Bo couldn't recover from that, with the sexual energy around her and now that toe curling kiss; she was at anyone's mercy. So, she had to get out of here. "What'd you say we take this excitement back to our room?" She had to leave.

Before she exploded.

And Lauren was happy to oblige. "I'd love to. Hope you guys don't mind, but we're gonna call it a night. We appreciate the invite though"

"No explanations necessary. We can see you need some alone time. Poor Bo looks like she's about to explode" Chloe new a horny individual when she saw them.

Bo just smiled along, she had no idea. With that, she and Lauren escaped the orgy party. As soon as they had their dresses back on, they ran to the elevator.

 **Bo and Lauren's Suite**

Without waiting for Lauren, Bo pushed through the door. She almost snapped the key card in half with how forceful she was with the lock. She took a breath once she was inside, trying to control her urges but they were getting stronger.

"Bo?" Lauren walked in after her, once she placed a do not disturb sign on the handle outside. She didn't know how long it was going to take Bo to calm down. It was better if they weren't bothered. "Are you alright?" She went to step closer to her.

But Bo gripped the table by the window, then held up one of her hands. "Don't come any closer!" She fought the hunger. She hadn't really fed that much in the last two weeks. She was too depressed. "I could hurt you" she wasn't going to become a monster.

Only, Lauren wasn't afraid. "No, you won't…" she approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder from behind. "… I trust you, remember?" She stood by that fact.

The only problem was, Bo's inner beast didn't care. And when it got its foot in the door of control, Bo couldn't hold it back by herself. So, when Lauren tried to touch her again; Bo spun around in a second, looking at her with bright blue eyes.

"Bo? You need to calm—" Lauren was cut off when Bo wrapped a hand around her throat. The Succubus was taking over. "Bo, please. I know you can fight it" she was getting close to having her throat crushed.

Suddenly, Bo took back whatever control she lost and her eyes returned to normal as she let go over her. "Lauren, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" she backed away from her. "… I'd never wanna hurt you, you've gotta believe me" she hated herself for laying a hand on her.

But the last thing Lauren was, was mad. "I do…" she rubbed her neck, feeling it become sore. "… You don't have to apologise. We should've left the party as soon as we saw what was going on. It can't have been easy for you down there, with everyone"

Breathing, Bo ran a hand through her hair. "I could feel the hunger tearing my insides apart. I thought I was getting it under control, and now I just feel terrible for hurting you" she wiped a tear away.

She didn't want to be the Monster everyone thought she was.

"Don't!" Lauren told her. "I'm fine. Trust me, I've had worse in all my years with the Light…" Bo asked her what she meant by that, and she realised she didn't mean for that to come out. "… Nothing, it's in the past now" she dismissed it.

The way Lauren shifted uncomfortably when Bo questioned it, told her that it meant something bad. And Bo wasn't in a position to push her on it. "I am sorry though. I didn't break your skin, did I?" She touched her face, trying to look at her neck.

But Lauren smiled, shaking her head. "Not a scratch. Bo, I'm fine" she was inches away from her as she took her hands and pulled them away.

"Good…" Bo stared into her eyes. "… Can I ask you something without things getting weird?" She remained close to her.

"I don't know if I can guarantee that but, sure" Lauren was happy to answer whatever she wanted to ask.

Unless it was Bo's next question. "That kiss?" She spoke. "When Chloe was talking about making things exciting; was that kiss just part of the act, or was it something else?" It sure fell like something else.

And if it wasn't, then Lauren was a good actress.

Unable to think of an answer, Lauren just remained silent for a few seconds. "Does it really matter?" She had reservations. "I mean, you and I aren't exactly in a good place right now"

"You can't answer a question with _another_ question…" Bo didn't accept that. "… That's just a cop out. So, how about we try again? Was it part of the act, or something else?" She repeated her question.

Lauren decided to speak candidly. "Both"

"Well, I appreciate your help. Thank you…" Bo was truly grateful. "… I just uh—" she took a step backwards, still feeling the energy from the party. It had followed her all the way back to their room. "Need a minute, you know?"

"Take all the time you need, I'm just gonna change out of this dress" Lauren walked away and grabbed some clothes, going to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Bo felt a hot sensation wash over her skin. She quickly pulled off her dress and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Honestly, she thought the energy she picked up on at the part would've faded by now. But no! She felt horny as hell, and the only person within her reach was the woman she loved but who also broke her heart.

Her life was so messed up.

As Lauren exited the bathroom in her own pair of shorts and a fitted t-shirt; Bo realised they had a new problem. "You know with everything going on today, we didn't have a chance to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Who's going where?" She raised both eyebrows at Lauren.

Who was just as stumped, because there was a perfectly nice couch and a very large queen-sized bed. "Well uh, I can take the couch if you want?" She didn't mind.

But Bo couldn't let her do that, for some reason she needed to be courteous and take the bullet herself. "No, I can take it. You take the bed"

"That doesn't exactly work out fair for you…" Lauren took a second to laugh, "… Out of all the problems the job has presented us with; who knew the biggest one of all would be deciding who sleeps where?" It was funny.

Stupidly funny.

But, still funny.

Bo agreed, then thought of a solution. "What if we _share_ the bed?" She didn't get an answer from her. "I mean, it's big enough. Plenty of room for us to have our own space. How's that for fair?"

It struck Lauren as odd that Bo would suggest that. After everything. "Won't it be weird?"

"Only if we let it…" Bo said. "… Come on Lauren, we're big girls" she just wanted to sleep.

And so did Lauren. "Alright…" she went to the right side of the bed and climbed in, laying down gently. As she did, she felt the weight in the bed shift as Bo also climbed in on the left. "… So uh, what'd you think about Mitch and Chloe? Do you think they have something to do with the disappearances?"

Bo was happy for the subject change actually. "Umm, Chloe? I dunno. But I'd say Mitch is in league with whatever Fae's feeding off those Humans. The records I found in his office didn't make sense"

"You think there's a conspiracy going on?" Lauren turned her head to the right to look at Bo.

"Definitely!" Bo had no doubt. "They're covering up for someone. My guess is it's the Fae we're looking for. I just don't know what they're getting out of it. Unless they're being paid off, but that would mean our mysterious Fae has exposed themselves to them" that was a no-no.

Even Lauren knew the implications of that crime. "If we catch them and they're arrested, they'll be put to death for sure. If it's one thing the Dark and Light both have in common, it's that they don't like cleaning up exposure messes. They don't risk it"

Bo couldn't imagine every Human knowing what she was, no one would ever look at her the same way again. "They risked it with you. At least, the Ash did. You never told me how you ended up working for him" she left out the slavery terminology.

Lauren turned back to the look at the ceiling. She didn't want to get into that. "It's a long story…" she exhaled, "… And it was a long time ago"

"Lauren?" Bo sensed her get uncomfortable when she mentioned it. That meant there was more to it. She waited for her to turn back. "Did he force you into your servitude?"

As she laid on her side, Lauren contemplated what she could say to that question. Telling Bo the whole truth, would just put more of a strain on their already fractured relationship. "No, it wasn't like that. I needed help, and the Ash was willing to provide it. But, he had a price"

"Were you really that desperate?" Bo didn't know what could be so urgent that Lauren would make that kind of deal.

But that's because Bo didn't know the truth. "Yeah, I was. Look, I haven't had the best experience with the Fae but the Ash is more lenient with me than any other Human slave I've seen. He may not be the nicest guy, but he treats me like an equal. But that doesn't stop people like Dyson from reminding me where my place is" she hated him.

"What'd you mean?" Bo frowned. "Has Dyson ever hurt you?" She couldn't picture him doing that.

"Physically? No…" Lauren replied. "… But, do feelings count?" She asked her. "I know it's probably hard for you to believe but, Dyson isn't the noble hearted guy he claims to be. He never gets tired of putting me down. He resents the fact that the Ash listens to me and not him"

Bo had no idea what kind of man Dyson really was. "Well, I'm sorry he's such a dick to you. I did kind of get an inkling that day you joined us for drinks at the Dal. If there was an award for Douchebag of the Century it would probably go to him" she managed to make her laugh.

She had to admit, Lauren did find it funny. "Couldn't agree more…" Damn it! They were caught in a stare again. But this time it was worse because they were sharing a bed. She knew she should've been sleeping, but it was _so fricking hard_! "… You know, suddenly I'm not so tired anymore"

Gulping, Bo felt the hot sweat return. "Yeah, me neither" this was a bad idea. She kept repeating those five words in her head over and over. But it wasn't stopping her from inching closer to Lauren.

"Bo?" Lauren managed to come to her senses. "Maybe we shouldn't. I mean, why would you want to after what I did?" No one would.

The trust was gone.

But like Bo admitted to Kenzi this morning, her feelings weren't something she could just turn off. "I always want to Lauren…" she said. "… What you did hurt me, but not enough to make me stop loving you" there, she said it.

Holy shit, that felt good!

However, Lauren was completely shocked by the admission. Not in a million years did she expect Bo to say that after what happened. "You love me?" She had to frown. "Why? I'm just a Human" she figured that made her unworthy.

"That just makes me love you more. You never questioned why I had to look for my Mother, or forced me to choose a side. Ever since the first day I met you, you've done nothing but support me. You helped with my hunger; in many ways, you saved me" Bo had thought about this since they met.

"That's my job" Lauren replied.

Bo shook her head. "No, you went out of your way to help me. Even when you knew what the Ash would do to you if you got caught. You were willing to risk your life for mine. And because of you, I can feed without hurting people. For ten years, I was a killer"

"And what are you now?" Lauren asked.

Sliding closer to her, Bo touched her face with a smile. "I'm just me. I found myself again, because of you. That's a debt I'll never be able to repay. And it trumps everything, even what you did" she had been wrestling with it ever since Lauren explained herself.

She had no right to be angry, not really. She owed Lauren her life.

"So, what're you saying?" Lauren couldn't think straight when they were this close to each other.

"I'm saying, I love you. And as long as we're in each other's lives we can't _not_ be together. Screw Dyson, screw the Ash, screw _everyone_ who tries to keep us apart. We have something Lauren, something real. I've been waiting ten years to find someone like you, I won't waste ten more" Bo was done being scared.

This was her life.

She had to take control of it.

"I love you too…" Lauren did the thing they'd both been waiting for, and kissed her. And even though Bo's words were sweet, and true; there were problems. "… But—"

Bo shook her head, "No buts. Can't we just leave it at _I love you_ , and _you love me_?"

It would be easier to do that. "We could…" Lauren said. "… But in another day, we'll be back to reality. A reality where you're an Unaligned Succubus, and I'm a Human Slave. That's us. You know as well as I do, the Ash isn't gonna let us be together. Not in a million years" she knew this.

"Then let's run!" Bo sat up on the bed, having an idea. "I'm serious! I'm sure plenty of other Humans have fled from the Fae's clutches. You can be one of them"

Only, it wasn't that easy. "I can't Bo…" Lauren said. "… Believe it or not, I actually tried that once. Running. But the Ash's reach travels further than you realise. Wherever I go, he'll find me. Once you're in, there's no getting out" she'd come to terms with that a long time ago.

"So that's it?" This killed Bo to hear. Not only for her own pain, but to know that Lauren was destined to be a slave for the rest of her human life. It wasn't right. "We're just supposed to go back to our lives, and bury our feelings? It's not fair" she dropped down onto the bed.

Lauren wrapped both arms around her, holding her close. "Nothing in life is fair, more so for people like us. If only I was Fae too. Then we wouldn't have to go through this"

"Trust me, being Fae isn't all it's cracked up to be…" Bo let out a sad laugh. Who the hell would want this? "… I'd take being Human over this any day" she really would.

Especially since for the first fifteen years of her life, she thought that's exactly what she was. Human. She didn't know any differently. Until her powers came in, and then she became this thing that fed on others. Why would she want that? She liked thinking she was human. She felt normal.

"Wishing for things that're never gonna happen isn't gonna get us anywhere…" Lauren told her. "… I mean, it's a lovely dream. But ultimately, we still have to live the lives we've been given"

"You mean the life where I can't be with the person I love because of some stupid archaic rule? What kind of life is that?" Bo hated it.

Why couldn't anything just be simple?

Lauren had a simple answer for her. "It's ours, unfortunately" it was a sad truth.

"This probably goes without saying but, just for your peace of mind; I forgive you…" Bo whispered. "… Don't get me wrong, what you did really sucked. But I know you didn't mean to hurt me" she could get over it.

Eventually.

All Lauren could do was smile, because that's all she'd wanted to explain to Bo for days. That what happened wasn't intentional and that she was really trying to protect her.

The two managed to fall as sleep. And sleep they did, very well in fact. For Bo it was the best she'd slept in weeks. When she opened her eyes, she noticed their position had changed in the night. Now it was Lauren who was in Bo's arms, and still fast asleep.

This's what it should've been like the first night they were together. This's how they should've ended things the next morning. Just then, Bo heard a low buzzing coming from a few feet away. She'd left her phone on the couch, so without waking Lauren up she gently slid out of bed and tip toed over to answer the call. It was Hale.

"Hey Hale, little early for you isn't it?" She hadn't checked the time but she was guessing it was pretty early in the morning.

"Bo, it's 11:30 a.m. I've been calling you guys all morning, Lauren's cell's off and yours kept going to voicemail. What's going on?" He got worried.

But she quickly assured him they were fine. "We've just been doing some recon, you know? And taking our time to investigate this place, and also the shady owners. Who by the way, are total swingers!"

"The way they swing doesn't concern the Ash, Bo. Are they involved in the disappearances or not?" He asked.

"I haven't found solid proof yet, but they're definitely guilty of something. I can feel it. Plus, Lauren found a vat of Fae _excrement_. She's waiting for her people to get back to her. We just need a little more time" she replied.

"Well, maybe if Lauren was answering her phone; she'd know what her people at the lab have been getting up to. They've been bombarding me with calls, telling me they have the results back from the database search based on the waste you guys found" he'd been hearing it non-stop today.

Bo glanced over to the bed and Lauren was still asleep, she looked so damn cute. There was no way she was waking her up, so she had to take care of this now. "And?"

"It's a Land Wight" Hale told her.

"You say that like I'm supposed to know what it is. I'm gonna need a little more Hale. I'm still the new girl around here, remember?" She chuckled, she had no idea what he was talking about.

And he hadn't forgotten. He went on to tell her that it was a Fae that lived in sync with the land it lived on. And that they were also a type of shapeshifter, it could shift into any form it wanted to and as long as their surroundings were organic.

"So, what about the waste?" Bo asked.

"That I'm not sure about, maybe Lauren could shed some light on it for you. But I think it's safe to say, that this Land Wight is our murderer. You need to figure out how it kills, why it's there, and how to stop it before it kills anyone else. Think you can manage?" He was seriously regretting this whole operation.

Bo nodded, "Yep, you bet. We will get right on that, and we should have a closed case by the end of the day. Fingers crossed!"

"Just, stop this thing" Hale wanted the creature brought to justice.

After agreeing, Bo ended the call and turned around to find Lauren sitting up in bed. "Hey…" she felt suddenly nervous to talk to her. "… How'd you sleep?" She approached the bed.

"Good, you?" Lauren got the same answer from her. "Who was on the phone?" She heard Bo saying goodbye to someone as she was waking up.

"Hale, he wasn't happy that we've been unreachable for the last couple of hours. Also, your lab techs found a match in the database thanks to that sample you gave them. The waste belongs to something called a Land Wight. Heard of it?" Bo sat on the bed.

Lauren nodded, "Of course it's a Land Wight. I can't believe I missed that. Oh, wait—" she thought of something. And it wasn't good. "That means it _was_ storing its waste for a purpose" she felt sick.

And Bo could tell, "I'm not gonna like the answer to this, am I?"

"Nope…" Lauren was trying to hold it together. "… This explains everything. Those records you found in Mitch's office, about how he and Chloe were almost bankrupt and then suddenly—"

"They got super lucky" Bo finished for her.

"That's what a Land Wight does. It brings prosperity to those who eat the organic plants that're fertilised with its own waste. The food! That's why everyone around here is so lucky" Lauren said.

Bo made a face, almost gagging. "So, you're telling me that anything we've eaten, plant wise; has been grown using the Fae poo?" She got a nod. "I think I'm gonna vomit" she held her stomach.

She wasn't the only one.

"You and me both" Lauren wasn't happy.

"Mitch and Chloe definitely know about this. But, who _is_ the Land Wight? Hale said it can shift into anything. It might not even be a person" Bo wanted to find this disgusting creature and give it a piece of her mind.

And fist.

Lauren had another theory though, "No, it's definitely a person…" she was sure about that. "… He or she, would want full access to everything it fertilizes. Once those plants are grown from its waste, it becomes a part of them. So, think. Who benefits the most from the use of the garden?"

Bo thought hard, then it came to her. "The Head Chef! What was her name? We met her at the swinger's party!" she snapped her fingers at Lauren, hoping she could fill in the blanks.

But Lauren was still trying to wake up, "Umm, Abby? No, Amelia?" she wasn't close, then it came to her. "Amy! Her name's Amy! We've gotta stop her before she hurts anyone else!"

"That's my job!" Bo took the lead, so she went to change into something quickly. "I mean it Lauren, I don't want you anywhere near this thing. I'll take care of it. Any tips on how to subdue a Land Wight?" she'd never met one, or fought one. Which was going to be tough.

Now it was Lauren's turn to come up with a plan, she just kept thinking hard. "Let's see, she's a plant-based creature. A nature Fae…" she paced a little, it helped her think. "… Any toxins that affect natural plants, would affect her too. In fact, they'd be lethal. Weed killer!" she exclaimed.

That meant nothing to Bo though, "Weed killer?"

Lauren nodded, "The main ingredient is Herbicide. She's too evolved as a being for it to kill her, but it'll weaken her. The groundskeeper definitely has some. The gardens in this place don't have a single unwanted weed. I should come with you" she went to grab her jeans but Bo stopped her.

"No. Amy's been killed Humans for weeks. She's had time to build her strength, which means I need to be on my game when I face her. If you're there with me, I'll just end up worrying about you. Please, you have to stay here. Call Hale, tell him we know who the killer is and to send back up" Bo needed her to be safe.

But Lauren still tried to protest, "Bo, please-" she was cut off when Bo kissed her suddenly. "That's cheating" she chuckled.

"Actually, that's for good luck. Promise me, you'll stay here" Bo couldn't fight Amy, if she was worried about Lauren's safety.

And Lauren knew better than to argue with her. "I promise" after one last kiss, she watched Bo run out of the room. And as she asked, Lauren went straight to find her phone and let Hale know the good news.

 **Lauren's Apartment - Later**

Once Bo had taken care of Amy, which took a while because Bo wasn't prepared to be strangled by a dozen green vines; Hale rushed over to the club with Dyson and captured the devilish Land Wight before she could soften Bo up enough to put her into the next batch of mini quiches. They found out that Amy was Dark Fae, and was knowingly feeding off humans in Light territory.

That was a big no-no!

The Ash was going to have a field day with her.

With the case finally closed, Bo and Lauren had to go their separate ways after coming so far in the last two days. Hale took Lauren home, while Dyson gave Bo a lift back to the Clubhouse. So, Lauren sat in her big apartment alone. Wondering how she could've gone from being happy, to being lonely and miserable in a matter of hours.

That had to be some kind of record.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She figured it was Hale coming to give her an update, but when she opened the door she saw Bo's smile. "Hi"

"Hi…" Bo stood awkwardly, "… Can I come in?"

Lauren stepped aside to let her in, then closed the door behind her. "Hale doesn't need us for another case, does he?" she was really tired from the last one.

Bo laughed, shaking her head. "No, not that I'm aware of. I just, wanted to see you…" she was asked why. "… When I got home, Kenzi asked me how our trip went. I told her that we had a crappy start, but eventually found common ground. But, she also asked me if anything happened between us" she made eyes at her.

And Lauren was catching on. "Oh, okay. And what was your reply?"

Walking towards her, Bo bit her lip as she thought of her answer. "I didn't tell her anything. I figured that if we were gonna give this thing a real go, then we can't risk the Ash finding out. The only way to ensure that, is if no one knows. Not even Kenzi" she had a hard time lying to her best friend.

But it was their only chance.

Although, Lauren wasn't aware that they were giving it a _go_. "Since when do you keep things from her?" Kenzi was like a sister to Bo. "Bo, I don't want to come between you guys. She's not exactly a fan of mine as it is, and if she finds out you've been hiding something from her; she'll be pissed"

"Probably…" Bo agreed. "… But this isn't Kenzi's life, it's mine. And I'm not ready for this to be over yet. Are you?" she really hoped her answer was no.

"No. But, if the Ash finds out he'll kill me. It won't matter if I'm important to him" Lauren would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about that fact.

Bo grabbed both sides of her face, "I promise, he won't find out. And by the time he does, I'm gonna have you free from him. I mean what I said last night; I love you. And I'm not gonna let the Ash, Dyson, or anyone else screw things up for us. This's our time Lauren"

"Okay…" Lauren smiled, "… We're really doing this" she was happy, but still scared. Which was to be expected given their situation.

"Yeah, we are!" Bo kissed her, making it count this time. Because this was it now, they were giving their relationship a real chance. Because damn it, they deserved it.

Life was about taking risks.

And this risk was a big one.


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Just in case you've jumped ahead to this chapter, there are two new chapters before this one. Check them out. This is set after Season 5's ending. Just something I thought of. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Lessons Learned - After Season 5**

 **Bo and Lauren's Apartment**

As far as things go, life was pretty great right now.

Bo had never felt so at ease, and free at the same time. Her Father was gone, and Dagny was safe with Kenzi. So she had nothing to worry about. She'd been taking a few cases here and there, one of which was her last one. It wasn't so much a Human case as if was an extermination case.

A Fae from a noble family had asked her to clear out his home which had been infested with Underfae creatures. He couldn't give her their name, or what their abilities were. All he knew was that they were dangerous, and he didn't want to clear them himself.

They were also dangerous enough for other Fae exterminators to be scared enough to turn him down. Bo consulted Lauren about it, and her Girlfriend told her not to do it. It wasn't worth the risk. The only problem Bo had with that, was this fancy man was willing to pay her over a hundred thousand dollars.

That sounded very appealing to her. Especially since the money she'd been bringing into the house was very minimal. She wanted to show Lauren that she could provide for her too. So, without telling her Girlfriend, she took the job.

It was actually pretty easy, he gave her a flame thrower and she was done within the hour. No harm done. It was easy money. So, after the job she decided to pick up some Thai food and head home.

But little did Bo know that her _easy_ job, was about to bite her in the ass. Because one of the little critters had stowed away in the trunk of her car. It followed her out to the apartment, and in one of the open windows.

Waiting to make its move.

"Ta da!" Bo held out the bag of Thai food to Lauren as she sat on the couch watching tv. "I got Thai food! Your fave! And mine. You know, when my favourite Chinese place is closed" she made a sad face.

Stupid Chinese New Year.

"What's all this for? I thought we were gonna eat in tonight" Lauren sat up properly, taking the bag from Bo while she went to grab some forks.

"Yeah, but then I figured why bother slaving away at the stove when I could just spend some hard-earned cash and get my girl her favourite food?" Bo went to kiss her, but Lauren left her yearning.

Lauren looked at her with suspicion, " _Hard earned cash_?" She caught that sentence. "And where, pre-tell; did you _earn_ this cash?" Her Girlfriend pulled away, averting her eyes. "Bo? Did you take that extermination job?"

Bo looked at her in shame, "Kinda"

"After I _specifically_ told you not to?!" Lauren wasn't happy. "I ran a sample of that stuff you gave me. Its genetic code belongs to a very old UnderFae insect. It's so old, it doesn't have a name! What does that tell you?"

"That I shoulda got _way_ more money" Bo didn't realise how much danger she put herself in. And that asshole only gave her a hundred thousand. The nerve on some people.

But Lauren wasn't finding the funny side of this. "Bo, you're not hearing me! You could've been really hurt! A hundred grand will be no use to you when you're _dead_. Clearly, you value money more than your own life!" She got up and walked to the bedroom in a huff.

And as much as Bo wanted to go after her, she knew Lauren was better off chilling out by herself. But she also knew Lauren wouldn't go anywhere without her favourite Thai food. So, Bo held out Lauren's box of food with a sigh.

It was a whole minute before Lauren came out of the bedroom and snatched it out of Bo's hands without looking at her, turned around and went back to the bedroom alone.

"Well done Bo, genius move!" Bo smacked her forehead. She deserved that.

It was an hour later, when Lauren finally emerged from the bedroom with her empty carton of food in hand. Fight or not, she loved Thai food. So she went to the kitchen and cleaned up her mess, then went to pour herself some wine.

"Am I forgiven yet?" Bo basically crawled over to her, she couldn't stand the silent treatment. And Lauren was amazing at it. "Please babe, talk to me!" Lauren just ignored her and went for the bottle of red in the fridge. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry. Cross my heart and hope to die!" She placed both hands on her chest.

Lauren stopped, "That's not something I want you to hope for…" she turned around, folding her arms. "… I just want you to listen to me. I know what I'm talking about with these things. You could've died today"

Bo held her hands up, admitting her mistakes. "I see that now. And I'm sorry. I only took the job because I figured with that kind of money, I wouldn't have to keep living off you. I wanted to provide for _you_ for once, is that so terrible?" She felt awful always sponging off her Girlfriend.

It didn't feel good.

"It's not terrible…" Lauren gave her a kiss. "… But it's also not a big deal. At least, not to me. I don't mind being the one who brings home the bacon. Bo, you've saved the world a dozen times over. You've more than earned the retirement" she didn't mind paying everything.

Even if she didn't have her Medical Practise, she'd still have a lot of money to live on. More than enough for a couple of decades.

"Retirement? That's for old people!" Bo didn't like that word. "Hero or not, I still wanna be able to contribute. How about this? I continue to take my cases, but I run the more dangerous ones by you first? Better?" That was compromise.

To Lauren it wasn't better, but she knew it she pushed it anymore then they'd be fighting all night. "Sure—" she suddenly heard scratching coming from her left. "Did you hear that?" She looked in the direction of the noise. But saw nothing.

"No, nothing" Bo didn't hear anything.

Lauren shook it off, going back to their kiss. But then she heard it again, "It's so annoying!" She let go of her, walking to where she heard the noise. "The window's open. That's probably it!" She went to close it, and when she did she was clawed by something on her neck.

"Lauren!" Bo ran, catching her Girlfriend as she fell backwards. She saw the blood running from the three claw marks on her neck. Looking up, she saw one of those creatures she'd killed back at her Client's house. "You little prick!" She grabbed the only thing close enough.

Her crossbow.

She shot an arrow straight through it, and when it fell to the ground she quickly threw it in the fire. It was the only thing that would permanently kill it. "Lauren?" She dropped her weapon and went back to injured Girlfriend.

Lauren touched her neck, coming away with blood. "What the hell was that?" She felt very woozy.

Bo hated herself. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have taken that job. Then that thing wouldn't have followed her home. "Shhh, don't talk. Everything's gonna be fine!" She grabbed her phone off the coffee table, and dialled Dyson's number. "Dyson! You need to get over here now! Lauren's been hurt! Please, I need help!"

He promised her he'd be over as soon as he could.

"Hey? Just stay with me babe, okay?" Bo grabbed a cushion from the couch and took off the pillow case, tearing it in half and folding it over. She held it to Lauren's neck, hoping to stop the blood. "I'm so sorry, I should've listened to you. This's all my fault"

But Lauren wasn't even crying. In fact, she was smiling. "You're so beautiful…" her eyes glazed over, and she began to sweat. "… We should hide before the Ash finds us" she whispered to her.

Bo frowned. The Ash? Why was she talking about him? "The Ash's dead Lauren. You know that" what the hell was happening to her?

"No!" Lauren began to panic. "If he's dead then, what about Nadia? We had a deal! He's gonna kill her if I don't go back! I have to go!" She tried to get up, but Bo stopped her.

Not knowing what was happening, Bo used her abilities to send a calming wave of energy through herself and into Lauren. This wasn't good, she was spouting nonsense. Things from the past. "You don't need to go back. Everything's fine…" she calmed her down. "… Nadia's fine. Okay?" She stroked her hair with her free hand.

She wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't hurt by the mention of Nadia's name. She thought they were done with her.

"Do you wanna count the stars with me?" Lauren asked her in a daze as she looked at the ceiling.

Bo had no choice but to play along, it was the only way to keep her calm. "Yeah, sure. You start…" she heard her start from one, and got all the way to thirty-four before Dyson arrived with Mark. "… Lauren? It's time to go. We're gonna get you help. Okay?"

"Help?" Lauren snapped out of her daze and got aggressive. She had flashbacks of the Ash telling her that staying in the dungeon for a few days would _help_ her. She wasn't into that. "No! I won't go back to the dungeons!" She tried to get away from Bo, but she managed to keep a hold of her.

With her powers, Bo put her to sleep. "I don't know what's wrong with her. It started after that thing scratched her. She's in a bad way Dyson, I dunno what to do!" She felt like she was losing her mind.

Dyson told Mark to take Lauren to the car, once he lifted her into his arms he took her out of the apartment. "Don't worry!" He gathered his ex into a hug. "We're gonna help her. Everything's gonna be okay. Do you know what creature it was?"

"No, according to Lauren it doesn't even have a name. It's just really ancient. She did some tests on it in her lab. This's all my fault Dyson!" Bo looked down at her hands, covered in her Girlfriend's blood. "She told me not to take the job, but I didn't listen. And now I might lose her!" She cried.

"You won't…" he told her. "… _We_ won't. Okay? Is that it, _cooking_?" He glanced at the black ball burning in the fireplace. She said yes. "Alright, you go with Mark. I'll put the fire out and bag it. We might be able to get something out of it"

"How? It's burnt to a crisp" She didn't get that.

He had experience with this. "Burnt or not, it'll still hold the venom. The same stuff that's affecting Lauren. We just need to analyse it and make a cure"

It sounded so easy.

But Bo knew one problem. "How're we gonna do that when the very person who usually makes the cures around here, is the one who _needs_ curing?" Lauren was the one who did the science, it was her area.

Without her they were toast.

He shrugged, "We've gotta try. Go, please!" he waited for her to run out of the house. "Alright you slimy bastard, let's get you bagged" he went to put out the fire.

 **Clinic - Later**

Bo sat at Lauren's bedside while her technicians conducted some tests. They'd taken blood from her, wiped the claw marks for any residual venom, and treated it. They also put her to sleep to calm her down when she arrived, she kept trying to run away.

One of the nurses came to give Bo an update. Bo had spoke with her before since she worked under Lauren. Her name was Willa. "What's the verdict?"

Willa stood on the other side of Lauren's bed, holding a chart. "To be honest, it's not looking good Bo. Whatever's in her system is attacking her cells aggressively. Her brain cells more than others. That's why she's talking about things from the past. It's like it's all hitting her at once"

"Do you have _any_ good news?" Bo needed to hear something worthwhile.

"One thing, though it might not sound good to you. The poison, whatever it is; it's slow acting. Which means she's got time. I can't tell you exactly how much. We're still working on that. I'm gonna analyse the samples we've taken, as well as what Dyson brought us and of course I'll check Lauren's notes. We're gonna beat this thing" Willa wasn't giving up.

And Bo admired that. "Thanks Willa. Quick question? The next time she wakes up, will it be _my_ Lauren; or poisoned Lauren?" She needed to know.

Willa gave an unsure shrug. "In cases like these, it's hard to say. She could wake up and remember everything. You, me, her life. Or, she could be fuzzy. It's a fifty-fifty chance. I wish I could give you a better answer" it was a tough one.

"It's okay, this's my fault anyway. I shouldn't expect it to be easy. I won't give up on her though" Bo would never. She was the love of her life, and Bo wasn't going anywhere.

That was something Willa always envied. The connection Bo and Lauren shared. She thought she loved her own Husband more than anything, but after seeing them it was nothing. "Listen, just in case she gets unstable after she wakes up; I've hooked up an I.V filled with a sedative. If you feel like she's getting erratic, just press this button" she handed the line to her.

Bo nodded, "Got it, thanks"

"We're gonna save her Bo" Willa tapped Bo's shoulder with a smile. It wasn't in her best interest to promise, but she could still have hope.

It was another twenty minutes before Lauren opened her eyes, she set her sights on Bo and smiled. "You're here"

Bo held her hand tighter, "Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" She didn't know if Lauren was in the right mind yet. She just had to go along with the conversation. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm hot…" Lauren coughed, "… My neck hurts. Did you get him?" She asked.

Assuming she was talking about the bug, Bo nodded. "Yeah, I got him. I just wish I'd gotten it before it had a chance to hurt you. I'm so sorry Lauren" she was hoping Lauren was back to her old self.

So far so good.

Lauren didn't blame her. "I don't think it's your fault Bo. It was bound to happen to one of us sooner or later. If he didn't possess Nadia, it would've been someone else. But you got him, it's over now" she smiled again.

And that was the moment Bo knew Lauren wasn't close to being her old self. The _him_ she was talking about wasn't the bug. It was the Garuda. That was years ago. "Yeah, it's over" she didn't want to scare her.

Suddenly, Lauren blinked and looked at Bo with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean it, I'm _so_ sorry Bo!" She got upset, sitting up on the bed.

Bo calmed her down, sitting next to her. "Sorry for what?" She told her that she hated herself for betraying her. Bo was having a hard time catching up with all these memory spots. Then it came to her, the only time she ever felt Lauren betrayed her was the first night they were together.

"He told me to distract you, not to sleep with you. But when I saw you, I just couldn't let you face Vex and have him hurt you. Can you forgive me?" Lauren sobbed before her.

This killed Bo to see, it must've been hell in her head. "I do…" she took her hands with a smile. "… I forgive you. Okay? No more crying. Just relax. Can you do that for me?" She told her to lay back down.

But Lauren snapped into work mode, "I can't, I have surgeries to attend to. Lachlan will have my head if I don't check in with him!" She tried to get out of bed, and got very loud because Bo was trying to stop her.

"Lauren, you can't. You're not well enough, okay? Please, lay back down!" Bo was getting nowhere, so she had to take Willa's option and pressed the button for the sedative. "That's it, just relax. Everything's gonna be okay, I promise" she kissed her head, laying her back down as she drifted off.

Mark walked in, hearing the commotion. "Is she back?" He wondered if she was the Lauren they all loved.

Wiping her tears, Bo shook her head. "I thought she was for a second, but she was taking about something that happened years ago. I don't know how to help her! What if we never find a cure? These sedatives can't be good for her!" She was having a breakdown.

Mark was quick in consoling her, "It's okay. Dad said we'll find a way and we will. We always do. No one's giving up on her Bo. I promise" he let her cry in his arms.

 **Later**

Since Mark had comforted her, Bo had witnessed three more cryptic outbursts from Lauren. She spoke about how Hale went back on his word when he became the Ash. How Taft promised her freedom in exchange for her help. These were things Bo already knew, but seeing how Lauren actually felt at the moment they happened made her sick.

That she was never there to save her.

But now she was waiting for Lauren to be brought back after having a neural scan. And as she was being brought back, Willa had a dreadful look on her face. "What is it?"

Willa didn't know how to say this. "Remember how I said the venom worked slowly?" Bo nodded. "Well, it's _slowly_ eating away her brain cells. One by one, and her memories are going with them. If we don't find a cure, and soon; there'll be nothing left of Lauren to save. I'm sorry Bo" she really was.

Bo wanted to kick herself in the face, why did she have to take that job?! "Can you tell which memories have already been erased?" That was an important question.

"No, but given the way the infection looks on the scans; I'd say it's taking her oldest ones first. So, childhood memories are its main target right now" Willa had studied the scans.

"How long until it gets to her adult memories?" Bo asked.

Willa was unsure, "If I had to give a rough guess? Maybe, three hours. Four, max. I wish it was longer. One thing I've learned though, that the more she's awake; the more the infection is burning through her cells. So, I've put her in a coma. Just to buy us more time" that was the main take away.

Bo was relived at that. "Okay. Thanks Willa…" she had to hold it together, so she dialled Dyson's number. "… Please tell me you have a lead. Because things aren't looking good here"

"Actually, I was just about to call you. Turns out the Client that hired you for the extermination job, the one from a noble family? Isn't so noble after all" Dyson had been doing nothing but digging.

This wasn't good. "What'd you mean?"

"Oscar Monroe, that's his name, right?" He asked her, getting a yes. "I looked into his records, and he's been incarcerated three times for illegal UnderFae smuggling. My guess is, he smuggled these bugs in, didn't realise how hard they'd be to control, and wanted them dealt with quickly"

"That's where I came in…" Bo realised. "… I took the job without a second thought, and I'm not tied to the cops. Perfect asset. Only now it's biting me in the ass, because one of his little shits has infected my Girlfriend's brain, and pretty soon she won't remember me!" She began crying again.

Dyson didn't understand. "What?"

Bo had to explain, "Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? That bug's venom is eating its way through Lauren's brain. If we don't find a cure soon, she'll just be an empty shell. I can't lose her Dyson, I won't survive it" she knew that.

"Bo, listen to me. If there's a cure, Oscar knows where it is. I guarantee it. A good smuggler, doesn't bring a venomous creature into the country without a safeguard. Give me his address, I'll go get it" Dyson was happy to do the leg work.

But Bo wasn't letting her _Client_ get away with it that easy. "No, he's mine. I'll deal with it myself. Just, get your ass down here. I don't want Lauren to be alone. Please" she hung up the phone, then grabbed her jacket.

Willa noticed she was leaving. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, got a lead on a cure. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just call me if anything changes okay? Dyson will be here soon…" Bo bent over Lauren's bed, kissing her head. "… When I come back, you're gonna be back to your old self. I promise. I love you" she gave her another kiss then ran out of the Clinic.

Time was of the essence.

 **Monroe Residence – Later**

By a chance of a dumb luck, Oscar's house wasn't from the Clinic. Bo ran every red light she came across, she wasn't letting them stop her. Not when she was so close to saving the love of her life. With every minute that went by, Lauren lost one more memory. It was only a matter of time before the venom got to the ones she shared with Bo.

Those were precious.

Memories they couldn't remake.

Memories that were irreplaceable.

When she pulled into his driveway, Bo saw Oscar packing up his truck. Did he really think he was skipping town? "Hey Oscar?!" She started approaching him as he was carrying another bag out of the house, when he started running to his truck hoping to escape. "Like hell you are!" She ran, and tackled him to the ground.

"What'd you want from me? I paid you the money?!" He held his hands up.

Bo lifted a small knife from her boot, bringing it up to his chin. "I'm in a very volatile place right now Oscar, so if I were you I'd stay _very_ still. Wouldn't want me to cut you, would you? And as for the money, you can have it back. Just give me the cure for the venom that belongs to those little bugs you had me destroy!"

He frowned, "Why would you need a cure? You killed them all, right?" He didn't realise she botched the job. "Are you kidding me?! If one got out—"

"One _did_! And I roasted him, but not before he clawed up my Girlfriend, and now she's dying from the venom. So, the cure, _now_!" Bo started to cut his chin.

"Chill!" He told her. "I have the cure. Though, there's no guarantee it'll work this long after infection. Hey, I didn't make the rules. Those little buggers have a really potent venom" he chuckled nervously.

Bo had to make sure she heard him right, "Wait, so you're telling me that even if I give her the cure; it might not work?" He nodded. "Is this a con? Because I swear to God—" she went to slice his throat a little.

"I swear, I'm telling the truth! How long's it been since she was infected?" He asked.

She had to think for a second, "Two hours, almost three"

"Okay, the good news is you haven't missed be timeframe for the cure to work. But the bad news is, you've got about twenty minutes before you do. The cure's in that case, you better run like hell" he pointed to the case he dropped before she tackled him.

With the traffic this time of day, Bo wouldn't get her car there in twenty minutes. But she would be able to run. So, she grabbed the case and quickly checked the goods. They looked okay. "If she dies, I'm coming for you!" She punched him, lights out.

Bo ran as fast as she could, hitting people on her way, knocking people over on the sidewalk. She had a good reason to be doing this.

She just hoped she got there in time.

 **Clinic**

Bo couldn't wait for the elevator, so she climbed the stairs two at a time until she got to Lauren's floor. She ran and reached Willa, who asked what she was doing. Bo was so out of breath, she couldn't speak so just gestured to the case. And told her to hurry.

Dyson caught her before she passed out and sat her down next to Lauren, then got her some water. He'd never seen Bo so sweaty.

Willa administered the cure through Lauren's I.V line. The blue liquid travelled through to her arm, and as soon as it did her vitals spiked. "I think we're in the clear…" she saw that Lauren's infection levels were lowering. "… It worked Bo. You did it!"

That wasn't the answer Bo was looking for though. "I cured the infection, yeah. But, what about her memories? Can you wake her up?" She had to know.

"Not right away. She'll go into shock. Give it an hour, then I'll bring her around. I'm sure it worked. You did good Bo" Willa smiled at her, then walked away to conduct further tests.

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand, "You have to be okay…" she whispered to her. "… Please don't forget me" she kissed the back of her hand.

"What did you do to Oscar?" Dyson asked.

"Not as much as I wanted to do. He's trying to flee, you might wanna get there before he does…" Bo heard Dyson say that he sent Mark over there after she got off the phone with him earlier. "… What if she doesn't remember me Dyson?" She couldn't bear the thought.

Dyson stood behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I'm not worried about that. You guys are written in the stars. There's _nothing_ that can keep you apart. I speak from experience. She's gonna remember you Bo, you're not an easy person to forget…"

It had been years since he felt any kind of affection for Bo. Other than friendship. And he was now team Lauren all the way. "… Willa said it's gonna be a while until she wakes up; why don't we get some coffee?"

Bo didn't want to leave her, but he was right. She made sure to tell Willa to come get her the moment Lauren woke up. She didn't want to miss her.

It was half an hour later before Bo and Dyson came running back to the room after getting a message from Willa. When they got back, Lauren was sitting up in bed, awake. "Hi" she didn't know if Lauren remembered her.

"Hi" Lauren replied.

Not wanting to startle her, Bo walked forward slowly. "Please tell me you remember me" this would break her if it went badly.

Lauren looked at her, "I'm sorry…" she saw Bo's face and she was about to break down with devastation. "… Kidding!" she started laughing.

Bo didn't know what was happening. "Huh?"

"Of course, I remember you! How could I forget the person who keeps borrowing my stuff and then _losing_ them?!" Lauren had to do it. It was right there. "Bo, I could never forget you" she smiled at her.

Taking a breath of relief, Bo jumped on the bed. "That's so evil!" She couldn't believe she did that. "But I don't care, because you're okay. I am _so sorry_ Lauren. This was all my fault. You were right, I never should've taken that job—" she stopped talking when Lauren covered her mouth.

"No, you shouldn't have. And as much as I'd love to say _I told you so_ , I don't care about that right now. I'm just happy I'm alive, and I'm with you…" Lauren kissed her, making it last. "… I love you"

Bo would never take her opinion for granted again, that was for sure. It was a close one. "I love you more. So uh, how's your memory?" She had to ask.

"Well, Willa explained it all to me. Luckily, the infection didn't affect my memories of med school or I wouldn't have understood anything she was saying. But, I don't remember anything from before I was thirteen. Honestly, I can live with that. I'm just glad I didn't forget the important stuff" Lauren let Bo lay on the bed with her.

"Aww, I'm the _important stuff_!" Bo was happy to have her back, and she never wanted to let her. Which was why, she was hugging her waist like she was going to fade away.

Dyson had to laugh at the way Bo was reacting. "Don't worry Lauren, we got the guy who smuggled those little bastards into the country. He'll be going away for a _long_ time. Bo pulled off the impossible today" he thought he'd let her know.

Lauren didn't get it. "Meaning?"

Bo sat up, "Meaning, I got the cure from that asshole and ran like hell to get it here. Which reminds me, can someone pick up my car from that sleezebag's house?"

"Wait a second? You ran from his house, to here?" Lauren asked, getting a nod from her, and also heard that it was a long run. "You really ran all that way, just for me?"

"Of course I did, it's you" Bo wouldn't ran for anyone else. She got lost in a kiss with her Girlfriend, and then another, and another. But they forgot they were in the presence of people.

Dyson clapped his hands, getting their attention. "Okay, well I'm gonna take off. So glad you're back with us Lauren. Bo was a mess without you. If you guys need anything just give me a call. And I'll have Mark bring your car over" he gave them a smile before walking off.

"So, I wanna run some more tests; but if they come back okay I see no reason why you can't go home tonight" Willa could tell they wanted to go home.

Lauren was happy to hear it, "Sounds great, thanks Willa…" she waited for her colleague to leave before asking Bo a question. "… So, our place is bug free now right? I don't have to worry about this happening again?"

Bo assured her it was clear, "I swear to God, and whoever else is listening that I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Dyson wasn't wrong about me being a mess. I didn't know what to do, or how to help you while you were sick. I'm really glad you're okay though" she never wanted to go through that again.

And neither did Lauren, "Me too. So uh, do you mind taking me home? Because I'd really like to sleep in my own bed tonight. I spend enough of my time here, I'd like to go home"

Getting off the bed, Bo helped her up and into the bathroom to change. Her shirt had some blood on it from earlier but it would do for now until they got home. All they had to wait for was for Willa to change out the gauze on Lauren's neck and then they were good to go.

 **Bo and Lauren's Apartment - Later**

As soon as Lauren walked into the house, she smelt something awful. "Are you sure it's really gone?" She was sceptical, since she was the one who got clawed up by it.

Bo closed the door, and quickly opened a window to get the burnt smell out. "Yes, I'm sure. Dyson had a team go through the place. Only one little sucker got in, and I threw his bug ass in the fire. I'll throw out the firewood and the smell won't be so bad. It's safe though, I promise" she touched her hand before going to the fireplace to clean it.

Suddenly, Bo's phone began ringing as it sat on the end table by the couch. She left it there after taking her jacket off moments ago. She asked if Lauren wouldn't mind getting it. "Hello, Bo's phone; Lauren speaking?" It was a potential Client. "Uh, hold on. Let me get the boss" she handed her phone with a narrowed look.

She knew what that meant, Bo took the phone and listened to the Client's job offer. It was a very dangerous one. And they offered big money. Déjà vu. But if Bo had learned anything in these past couple of hours; it's that money wasn't everything.

"Yeah, I appreciate the offer but I'm gonna have to pass…" Bo gave Lauren a wink. "… I've got more important business to attend to. Sorry!" she ended the call. "That's how much I love you" she just thought she'd show her.

Lauren laughed, "Oh, well thank you. I appreciate it…" she noticed that Bo remained quiet while she cleaned out the fireplace. "… Are you gonna make me feel guilty for that? Because I didn't tell you to turn it down, that was your choice"

Not wanting her to think that, Bo turned around with a shake of her head as she dusted her hands off. "I would never expect you to feel guilty. And you're right, it _was_ my choice. One I stand by one hundred percent. If this whole nightmare has taught me anything, it's that some things are more important than work. _My_ actions were the cause of your accident. If I'd lost you, it would've been due to my own greed. That's not someone I wanna be" she made a choice.

Holding a hand out, Lauren asked her to sit down on the couch with her. "Today was bad. And I can't even say that I'll miss the memories I lost, because I don't remember them. But, I'm grateful for the ones I have left. And I have them because _you_ worked tirelessly to save me. I know what you're doing Bo; you're blaming yourself. But, I don't want you to. Because I certainly don't" she kissed her hand with a smile.

"You should…" Bo said. "… I was so caught up in getting paid, that I didn't see that little bastard stow away in my car. It got into the house because of me. You _should_ blame me. You should curse me, or hit me! What about a dramatic slap across the face? You're good at those!" She'd been on the receiving end of a few when they'd had a fight.

She was to blame every time.

Laughing, Lauren refused. "I'm not gonna hit you!" She made that clear to her, "I love you. And if that means I have to be a casualty of your mistakes, then that's fine. As long as you learn your lesson at the end of the day, that's all that matters" she was actually fine with all this.

It may've been the painkillers.

Yeah, it was definitely the painkillers.

"What if one time, I learn it _too_ late?" Bo didn't even want to think about it, but it was a possibility.

"You're Bo Dennis…" Lauren smiled at her. "… You may be late sometimes, but you're never _too_ late. I have faith in you. Boy, I'm gonna miss these drugs!" She knew that's why she was being so calm, and she was going to miss the effects once they wore off.

Bo chuckled, bringing her to lay down on the couch. "You and me both babe!" Suddenly, Lauren started giggling to herself. "What's so funny?" She didn't get it.

Lauren shook her head, "Just wondered how hilarious it would be for me to get super powers from this scratch. Not that I would love to have the abilities of an ancient UnderFae insect. Think of how unhygienic that would be" insects were nasty.

"Well, then it's a good thing you don't. Speaking of that little bastard's parting gift, where's your pain level at?" Bo was just constantly worrying.

Closing her eyes, Lauren shrugged. "About a three. It itches more than anything. Willa did a good job cleaning it but I'm sure I've got something here that'll take the irritation away" she felt so comfortable and calm laying here right now. So, she wasn't moving.

She could take the irritation.

"Well, how about I grab it for you?" Bo wanted to help in any way she could.

Lauren shook her head, stopping Bo from moving. "No, I can wait. Can we just stay here a while?" her eyes were closing as she spoke even quieter. Until finally, she was out for the count.

It just made Bo smile, "Those are _some_ drugs…" she used her right hand to play with her Girlfriend's hair while she slept. While she used her left to turn on the tv with the remote, keeping the sound low so not to wake her. "… I'll be right here when you wake up" She was happy to be her mattress.

Anything was better than watching the woman she loved, die.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: A little Valentine's themed update for you guys. I might do another one. Haven't decided yet, but I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 67: A Valentine's Miracle – Season 5**

 **Clubhouse**

As far as days go, Bo was having a very shitty one.

It was Valentines weekend. And instead of having dozens of men and women knocking down her door begging for a date, Bo was huddled up on the couch with her softest blanket and a bowl of popcorn as she watched a movie by herself. She was a Succubus, this wasn't supposed to be her life.

She was supposed to be living life, and sewing her Succubus oats with the handsomest people she could find. But sadly, that wasn't her path. She found love twice, and each time it ended in tears.

Literally.

However, she was starting to wonder if this was how her story was supposed to go. She loved Dyson, and he taught her a lot when they were dating. But it just wasn't meant to be with him. And she loved Lauren, more than she ever thought possible. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, but like everything else it ended in heartbreak.

Bo had to tell herself that this wasn't it for her love life, she was going to meet someone else. Problem was, she didn't want anyone else. She wanted one person, but she was too scared to go there with them again.

Rejection was her worst nightmare.

It sucked enough the first time.

She rose from the couch when she heard loud knocking coming from the front door. It made her frown, because at this hour she shouldn't be having any visitors. Tamsin was off on a Valkyrie thing, and Kenzi was gone so it couldn't be anyone else. But, she got up anyway. And as an extra precaution, she grabbed a dagger.

No surprises were needed tonight.

As she got to the door, the knocking picked up the pace as whoever it was got faster. "Who is it?" She didn't open the door yet, she wanted to know who it was first.

"Hello! My name's Curtis, I'm looking for Bo!" He replied through the door in a strong British accent.

Bo didn't know a Curtis, maybe it was someone looking for her investigative expertise. So, she opened the door and saw a very suave looking gentleman on the other end. "What can I do for you, Curtis?" She wasn't letting him in yet.

"Ooh, it's worse than I thought!" He looked at her, visibly scared. "Looks like I arrived in the knick of time. May I come in? We have some important things to discuss" he smiled wide.

He sounded so posh.

"How about you tell me who you are, and what you want?" Bo was so confused by his words. What was worse than he thought? "I don't know you pal, so you're not coming in" she wasn't born yesterday.

He stood straight and waved a hand. "Of course, what am I thinking!" He slapped his forehead, "You don't know me, but I know you. And I've been watching you your whole life" he stated simply.

But that didn't explain things to Bo, in fact it made her angry. He just admitted he'd been watching her. What the hell? She reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him into the house as she pushed him into a wall and placed her dagger under his chin. "I'm sorry, do you wanna explain that to me?"

"Okay, I can see you're a little on edge!" He didn't come here to get shanked. "But please, I'm not an enemy. I'm a friend. And I'm here to help you Bo"

"Help me?" Bo looked at him as if he was crazy. "Help me with what?! I don't know you!" She screamed at him.

Curtis could see that he'd gotten off on the wrong foot with her, "Why don't I start over?" He cleared his throat, but she didn't let up with the dagger. "My name is Curtis, and I'm your Cupid" he still managed to smile.

This had to be a joke.

Right?

"My what?" She heard him repeat himself. "No, I heard you; I just don't believe you. There's no such thing as a Cupid" she started laughing, and also let him go. He didn't seem dangerous.

Not if he believed he was Cupid.

He felt a little bit hurt by her words. "Just like there's no such thing as Succubus?" He raised a clever eyebrow at her. "Cupids are just as real as any other Fae species. There're millions of us around the world. We help Humans and Fae find love. But only a handful of us are given assignments" he dusted himself off.

"Assignments?" Bo couldn't process this fast enough. "And what, I'm _your_ assignment?" He nodded. "What makes me so special?"

Curtis stepped further into the house, already wishing he had a bottle of hand sanitiser with him. This place was anything but safe. "Well, you come from a special family. Being the heir of the Blood King comes with certain benefits. Also, you're Unaligned, a Champion, _and_ a Succubus. A creature that's incredibly rare"

"So, because of all that; you've been assigned to me?" Bo asked.

He had to clarify something with her, "You misunderstand me Bo. You aren't a new assignment for me, I've been your Cupid since you were fourteen years old. I go all the way back to Kyle, your first love"

Bo lost her amused expression, and turned sad as she thought of her dead ex Boyfriend. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"In a way…" he said. "… When I was first assigned to you, I thought you were Human. As did you. I had no idea that when I paired you with Kyle, it would end so tragically. Only then did I realise who you were" he felt so bad that day.

She shifted uncomfortably, she didn't like talking about Kyle. "This's ridiculous…" she leaned against the back of the couch, sighing. "… Forgive me if I'm not very welcoming to you. My love life is a disaster, where were you when Dyson dumped me? Or when Lauren kicked me to the curb? Gotta say, you're not very good at your job!"

Curtis had a tough time dealing with that criticism. "I admit, you haven't been the easiest person to steer in the right direction. But in saying that, I've never given up on you" he pointed at her, making it clear.

That wasn't how he operated.

"So pushing me in Dyson's direction was what, a eureka moment?" Bo laughed, shaking her head. "He rejected me the first time, and then dumped me after he gave his love away. Kinda dropped the ball there huh?"

This was something he wanted to talk to her about. "I never intended for you to fall for Dyson…" he said. "… In fact, I did everything I could to push you _away_ from him. But, you seem to be a sucker for a strong jaw line"

"How's that possible? If you're my Cupid, then you should have control over who I love right?" Bo didn't understand it.

Curtis told her no. "We don't mess with free will. My job, is to find your soul's counterpart and lead you to them; whoever they might be, and nurture you as your relationship develops naturally. _Dyson_ , was a glitch in the system"

She frowned. "A glitch?"

"Yes, like a rat that gets into the house and you inevitably trap, kill and dispose of it cleanly…" he smiled wide again. "… _He_ , was not my choice for you"

"Then who was?" She watched him raise his eyebrow with a smirk.

He demonstrated a specific height with his hand, "Go about yay high, blonde hair, honey coloured eyes and one hell of an intelligent noggin"

She realised. "Lauren?" That was the only person he could've been talking about. "You're saying that _Lauren_ , is my soul's counterpart? We come from completely different worlds!" She shouted at him, thinking he was wrong.

"Ever heard the saying; _opposites attract_?" He asked. "You and Lauren, fit together _so_ perfectly. As soon as your eyes met, it was like magic, fireworks and fairytales all rolled up into one. You felt it, and so did she" he raised his hand and used his powers to remind Bo of that first time felt.

She gasped, feeling the warmth in her heart. Jesus, it felt just as good as it did the first time. She almost forgot it. But it was so strong. "Why're you doing this to me?" She didn't want to be tempted with something she no longer had.

It was cruel.

"To remind you of your destiny" He replied simply.

Bo stepped away from him, he was messing with her head as well as her emotions and it wasn't fair. "Look Curt, I may be willing to accept the fact that you're my _Cupid_ —" she felt so stupid saying it our loud. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna trust you"

"You don't understand. You and Lauren were my greatest achievement…" Curtis admitted. "… Finding a soulmate for any person is a hard task, but to find one for a Succubus? It's near to impossible! You may think that your love is a curse, but it's not! Your love for Lauren proves that!" He has to get her to see it.

Now more than ever.

This was all very overwhelming on Bo's part, but she still had reservations about him. "Why show up now?" She asked him. "I mean, you said you've been with me since I was fourteen. Only, you've never shown yourself to me. Not until now. So, why?" She wanted to know.

"Because in the coming weeks, you're going to need strength. And love is the ultimate power. It makes a person whole…" he approached her, raising a hand to her chest but she batted it away. "… I'm not getting handsy! I just wanna check your aura. So, may I?"

Bo had never had her own aura read, she could only see it around others. "Fine…" she stood still as he hovered a hand over her chest. And all of a sudden, her skin shined a pale red. "… What're you doing? What is this?" She was panicking.

He smiled at her fear, she was so new. It was adorable. "I'm unlocking your aura. Succubi are the hardest creatures to read, and even harder to mend. Just a sec—" he amped up his power and eventually broke through. "There's your problem. You've put up a wall" he lowered his hand.

"A wall?" Bo didn't get it. "No I haven't. You just suck at reading auras!" She folded her arms over her chest as the glowing stopped.

"Actually I'm a master, all Cupids are. And your wall is very tough. Made so by the loss of your Human companion, Kenzi?" He immediately got a glare from her. "Ooh, sore subject hmm? It's okay to let it out Bo"

Bo turned away with a groan, "I think I liked it better when I couldn't see you!" He was so annoying. "I'm not broken over Kenzi leaving. She's doing what's best for her, and I'm glad" she was.

"I think we both know that's a fib. You forget Bo, I've known you since you were a teenager. And because of that, I know you better than you know yourself" He was clever that way.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Then what am I thinking right now?" It was smart to test him.

Curtis placed his hands in his trouser pockets, looking at her with a sigh. "You're wondering if I'll disappear if you stab me with that dagger" he pointed to the blade in her hand.

Damn it!

He was right.

"Lucky guess!" Bo threw the dagger on the kitchen island, if he was a threat he would've tried something by now. "Do me a favour, and leave. I don't need your help" She went to sit on the couch again.

Curtis shook his head in disappointment. "Kenzi being gone has really left a whole in your heart, hasn't it?" She didn't answer him. "You're becoming numb to all emotion Bo, and it's not good for you"

"What would you know?" Bo kept her eyes on the tv. She didn't want to talk to him, but he wasn't going away.

"Actually, I know a lot…" Curtis approaches the living room, and witnessed her wallowing display. "… This isn't how your story goes Bo. You're meant to be happy"

She laughed. "Happy? You don't think I want that? Of course, I'd love to have a life where I have a job that I love, a house that isn't a health violation, and someone I can wake up to in the morning that actually loves me. But I don't. And I accept that" she drew the short straw in life.

This was her fate.

"But that's what I'm saying!" He joined her on the couch. "You don't have to accept it; you don't have to settle for anything less that what you want. It's out there, waiting. But it all starts with you Bo. It starts with you embracing your emotions, not running from them"

He was no letting himself fail this mission.

"What if I don't _want_ to feel?" Bo felt better cutting herself off, it didn't hurt as much. "What if I like being this way?"

"No one likes being this way, you're just looking for an excuse…" Curtis said. "… You're a runner Bo. You've been a runner since you were eighteen—"

She turned to him with a scowl. "I had to run! How dare you judge me!" Who did he think he was?

He held his hands up. Shaking his head. "I'm not. I'm stating the obvious. But I also know that when you love someone, you love them with all your heart. If you want to cut yourself off from emotions then fine, it's your choice. Like I said, I can't mess with your free will. But I promise you, it's not a life worth living"

"So what's the alternative?" She asked.

"You listen to me, and I mean _really_ listen. And with a little luck and some elbow grease, we can get you checked out of the Heartbreak Hotel and into the Soulmate Inn!" He beamed at her excitedly.

Bo actually couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Are you on Fae Prozac or something? Why're you so happy?"

He frowned at her. "Because, happiness is the key to a fruitful life. And, it does wonders for the wrinkles" he whispered the last part. It was a beauty secret.

It may have been a midlife crisis making her do this, but Bo was actually open to what he was saying. When he said those things about how her story was meant to go differently, it got her wondering just how it was supposed to go.

What if listening to him was the key to finding out?

"So, what's your plan Cupid?" Bo knew he wasn't going away any time soon. It was better to just give in.

"Simple, all you have to do is tell her how you feel…" Curtis really meant it when he said simple. "… And I'll take it from there"

Though, Bo wasn't so sure that would work. "Lauren and I have been on different pages for months now. What makes you think she's even still in love with me?"

He rolled his eyes. Did she really just ask him that. "Like I told you before, there're millions of Cupids all around the world. But only a handful of us are assigned to special people. I happen to know Lauren's Cupid, and let's just say; you're still in the game" he winked at her.

That news actually did put a spring in Bo's step, "Really?" He confirmed it with a nod. "See, now I'm confused. You say that Lauren's my _soulmate_ , If that's true; then why did _her_ Cupid insert Nadia into her life?"

Curtis wanted to clear something up, "Believe me sweetie, I already went to town on her for making such a horrible mistake! Alas, as Cupids it's our jobs to find love. Perhaps she thought it wouldn't last that long" that's all he could say.

"Well, it's not like it went smoothly for Lauren. Not with the Ash and everything that happened in Africa. Honestly, I think she's had it worse than I ever did. Losing a love is one thing, but watching them get sick is cruel" Bo always felt bad for Lauren for going through that.

"The things we go through in life make us who we are…" Curtis said. "… She may have been unhappy when all that happened but as soon you came into her life, she was uplifted. That's the effect you have on each other. So, are you driving or do I have to drag you there?" He still had a mission.

And damn it, he was going to complete it.

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I do it, are you?" She just looked at him as he gave her a cheeky smile.

"I think we both know the answer to that question…" he jumped up off the couch and yanked her up with him. "… Let's not dilly dally! Your Soulmate awaits!"

As Bo followed him out of the house, she wondered something else. "I'm guessing Lauren's Cupid is more mellow? Any chance I can switch?" He just told her no as they left the house.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

When they got out of the car, Bo was back to being annoyed as Curtis kept jumping up and down as they walked the halls of Lauren's fancy building. "Will you stop that?!" She wasn't moving another muscle until he did.

"I'm sorry, this's just so exciting!" He squealed delightfully. "I've been trying to get you two back together for _two_ years! Now, it's finally happening. I may have broken the rules by involving you though" he admitted shamefully.

He wasn't a rule breaker.

But that made Bo smile. "Looks Like I've rubbed off on you all these years. It's good to break the rules Curt, authority is meant to be challenged. Remember that" she tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, and love is meant to be cherished!" He replied. "So, try not to muck it up this time hmm?" He tapped her shoulder, copying her.

"So, how does this work? Do I introduce you, and then tell her?" Bo was sure how to be doing this.

He shook his head. "Dear god, no! Can you imagine? No one can see me except for you. It's part of our Cupid bond" he gave her a wink.

But that just made her feel stupid. "So, you're saying that when we were in the car earlier and those people on the street were looking at us weird; it was because they saw me talking to myself?!" She felt like such a dick.

"Actually yes" he just kept smiling.

"You could've told me that!" She shoved him out of the way as she continued to walk to Lauren's door. "Okay, here goes nothing" she knocked on the door gently, and waited.

Even that tortured her.

Curtis jumped up on the spot clapping his hands. "Get ready for magic, fireworks and fairytales all rolled up into one!" He lived for this shit.

Bo rolled her eyes at his words. "Oh my god, you're so mushy!" She couldn't believe how enthusiastic he was. "Look, you got what you wanted! But from this point on where doing things my way! Got it—" she turned to her front when Lauren opened the door. "Hey! Lauren, you're here!"

Lauren was just waking up after falling asleep early, and she was also confused as to what Bo meant. "Well, this's my apartment so—" she rubbed her eyes. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" She figured that was why she was here to late.

And Bo realised that she'd woken her up, which wasn't the best way to start this. She glanced at Curtis, who just kept nodding his head in Lauren's direction. "No. Nothing like that, I was just wondering how you're doing. Are you okay?"

"Umm, I can't complain" Lauren was so tired, and still so confused as to what this was.

Smiling nervously, Bo looked at the floor for a few seconds. Why was this so hard? "Good, that's good"

Curtis found this incredibly agonising to watch. "Just tell her!"

Lauren watched Bo shush herself, and now she was wondering if there was something else going on. "Bo? Are you sure you're okay?" She just watched her nod. "I know it's late, but I'm wide awake now so do you wanna come in for a bit? We can talk about whatever's on your mind if you want?" She could tell.

That smile of hers made Curtis melt, "Ugh, she's so caring. Accept her offer!" He nudged Bo in the back of her shoulder, but it just looked like she jerked a little from Lauren's point of view.

"I'd love that, thanks" Bo stepped inside the apartment, with Curtis following behind her. She really wanted him to leave, but he wasn't budging.

Lauren had to turn the downstairs lights on, and as she went to her fridge she had to give Bo some bad news. "I'm out of beer, and wine, and basically anything that includes alcohol…" she let out a tired laugh. "… Coffee! That seems appropriate, right? Given the hour"

"Coffee sounds great..." Bo watched her start to make a pot. She glanced at Curtis, who kept mouthing words to her. So she made eyes at him, silently telling him to butt out. But had to spin around when Lauren asked if she still took it black with two sugars. "… You remember?" She was surprised.

As she brought the cups of coffee over to her ex, Lauren smiled, "Of course I do"

Curtis swooned, "That's true love!"

Lauren handed her a cup, then told her to join her on the couch. "So uh, you wanna tell me what brings you by at one in the morning?" She sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just, felt like taking a drive and somehow ended up here. I feel really shitty about waking you though" Bo apologised.

But Lauren wasn't holding a grudge. "It's okay. I don't mind, besides; sleep's overrated anyway" she thought that was funny.

And it did make Bo laugh.

As well as Curtis. "Smart, pretty, and funny. A triple threat! I still don't know what you're waiting for" He sat on the coffee table between them.

It was so hard for Bo not to acknowledge him, especially since she was the only one who could see him. Lauren would think she's crazy if she ended up shouting at someone who wasn't there.

"So uh, there was another reason I decided to come by…" Bo had to get this over with. If anything to get rid of her annoying Cupid. "… I was at home, thinking about old times. And it got me wondering, if maybe we left some things unsaid" it was painful to get that out.

And it took Lauren by surprise. "Oh, I didn't think you'd be thinking about that. Not with how much time you've been spending with Tamsin" she thought Bo had moved on. At least that's how Tamsin was making it seem.

Curtis tutted. "She's pulled the Tamsin card Bo, you've gotta set things right before she gets the wrong idea"

"I know!" Bo blurted out.

Lauren frowned. That wasn't the answer she was preparing herself for. "You know what?"

Shit!

Bo had to save this, "I know, that it might seem like Tamsin and I are getting closer…" Phew! That was fast thinking. "… But it's not even like that"

"That's not what Tamsin tells me" Lauren had a hard time believing her.

Curtis gasped, "Ooh, the plot thickens! Just like a Valkyrie!" He said. "Always stirring the pot with their chiselled cheekbones, I never liked Tamsin" he just shook his head, making a face.

How dare she throw a wedge between them, after all his hard work.

Bo had to ignore him and just focus on what Lauren said. "I uh, I don't understand. What exactly did she say to you?"

"Not much, just that you guys are getting closer and that I should be worried. Honestly she seems a little full of herself. Which only leads me to think that you must be giving her something to hope for if that's her attitude" Lauren wasn't worried before, but she had to admit; it wasn't nice to think about.

The person she loved falling in love with someone else. Maybe this is how Dyson feels. Wow, she was feeling sorry for Dyson. That was a new one.

But Bo had to set this straight. "Well I'm not!" She couldn't believe Tamsin was going around saying this. "She doesn't speak for me. I speak for myself, and I say there's not a damn thing going on between us. Other than casual sex"

Lauren made a face, "Yeah see, that's not something I wanna hear. I mean, it's _your_ love life. You should keep that information to yourself" she didn't want to hear it.

Curtis felt that. "Ooh. That caused her pain…" he glanced at Bo. "… I really think we're getting off base here Bo. We didn't come here to cause her pain. Fix it!" He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't wanna upset you" Bo did as he said, and it must have worked because he gave her a thumbs up.

Lauren smiled. "I appreciate the apology"

"It's now or never Bo" Curtis whispered. She was so close.

Bo took a breath. Screw it, she was just going to come out with it and see where it led her. "I love you" She finally said it.

That was the last thing Lauren expected to hear. "You what?"

"I love you…" Bo repeated herself. "… I should've said it weeks ago. But I was scared. Everyone I've ever loved has either died, or they've left me. And now Kenzi's gone too, and I just can't take another loss. I know that makes me a coward—"

Lauren told her no. "It doesn't make you a coward Bo. It makes you Human…" she took Bo's mug from her and place both of them on the table beside the couch. "… I love you too. I would've said it sooner but, after Rainer I didn't think you'd be open to the idea of _us_ "

It would've been selfish for her to try after he died. And Lauren was all about putting everyone else's needs above her own.

"I'm _always_ open to it" Bo sat closer to her, and all she wanted to do was kiss her. But it was hard to do that, when Curtis was still sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

He was like a nat, that just would not go away.

Fortunately, Lauren took charge of the situation because she couldn't see Curtis. So, to her it was easy to focus on the thing she wanted to do. Which was why giving Bo a long awaited kiss, went off without a hitch.

"I hate to be forward, but would like to stay the night?" Lauren felt nervous asking, but she also kind of enjoyed it. "I had a really long day at the Clinic yesterday and I could use a good night's sleep. I'm guessing you could too"

Bo loved that idea. "I'd like that. Why don't you head up and I'll take the mugs to the sink. It's the least I can do"

That sounded fair, so Lauren kissed her again and then went upstairs to her bedroom as she waited for Bo.

As soon as she was gone, Bo turned to Curtis. "Well, looks like all your nagging paid off. Would I be completely out of line if I hugged you?" She was so grateful to him.

"Are you kidding? I deserve one for this!" He outstretched his arms and wrapped them around her tight. "Before I go, I just have to run a quick check—" he pulled away, and read her aura again. "Viola, no empty void. You're whole again Bo"

"I feel better too. Thank you Curtis" Bo had to whisper in case Lauren heard. The last thing she needed was for to be found talking to herself.

He waved a hand; "I was just doing my job…" he went to turn around and leave, but remembered something. "… Oh and Bo? Do be careful in the coming weeks. Cherish your love, and it _will_ make you strong. Cupid's oath" he swore it.

Bo nodded. "I will, I promise"

"Farewell, Succubus. It's been an honour serving you" Curtis gave her one last smile, then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Why couldn't he have done that when he was annoying her?

After placing the coffee mugs in the sink, Bo switched off the lights downstairs and went to Lauren's bedroom upstairs. She'd left her out some sweats to wear, they were comfier that her jeans. So she changed quickly and then climbed into bed with her.

"Can I ask you something?" Lauren turned to her as they laid there.

Bo was more than happy to answer her questions. "Sure"

"What made you come here?" Lauren had to wonder. "I mean, I'm glad you did and I'm happy that we're giving this another shot but, what pushed you to do it tonight?"

Smiling to herself, Bo thought of the only answer she could. "I got some much needed advice, and I realised that I can't spend my life running from the things that make me happy. So, here I am"

"Advice from who?" Lauren asked.

"Just, an old friend" Bo wrapped both arms around her, finally feeling tired herself. That answer must've been good enough for Lauren because she didn't say another word as both of them fell asleep peacefully.

Without interruption.

And damn it, did it feel good.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: This one comes as a request from SleepyDuck. I think I got everything in you asked for, so I hope you enjoy. If anyone would like to see a request written, then let me know. Send me your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 68: Surprise - 5x16**

 **City Outskirts**

Things were finally getting back on track.

After so long of things being crazy, and tragic; Bo finally felt like her life was beginning. Not just that but that this was a new chapter, a happier one. One where her little sister was safe with Kenzi, her Father was back in Hell where he belonged, and she had Lauren back too.

Not bad.

And just as she and Lauren were enjoying their reunion, Dyson chose that moment to return from his Wolf run. But Bo was so on edge after everything, her body went into defence mode. She pulled away from her kiss with Lauren and quickly held a knife to Dyson's chin.

"Whoa! It's just me, no need for the sharp blades!" He held his hands up with a laugh.

Bo breathed deeply, lowering her hand. "Sorry, force of habit I guess…" she put the knife away. "… Did you see them leave?" She meant Kenzi and Dagny.

He nodded, but had to pause to take whiff of the air. He could smell something strange, was it the air? "Uh, Yeah. Everything's good, Kenzi's gonna take good care of her Bo"

Lauren linked her arm with Bo's and rested her chin on Bo's shoulder, "He's right. You can stop worrying now. The threat's over and Jack's gone" she was glad to see the back of him.

They may have just gotten back together a few seconds ago, but as Bo felt Lauren hold onto her; it was like they never parted. And it felt nice. "Gone from Earth, yeah. But he'll never really be gone, not even I'm powerful enough to kill him" she hated that he was still alive.

He deserved to die.

"Not yet…" Dyson said, sniffing again. "… Do you guys smell that?" He furrowed his brows, trying to think of what it could be.

Bo glanced at Lauren who just laughed. "Umm, no. I'm pretty sure it's just you. Maybe you're coming down with a flu or something?"

Mention of an illness was Lauren's cue, so she jumped off the hood of Bo's car and went to approach him. "Here, let me check something—" she reached up to his neck and checked his glands, "No swelling. Is your throat scratchy, or causing you any pain?"

Dyson shook his head, and as Lauren was getting closer to him he could smell it clearly. He knew what it was, and it confused him. "Uh, no. No pain…" he moved away from her. "… I think it's just something in the air. Maybe a dead animal in the fields"

He couldn't exactly blurt this out, because it looked like they were oblivious. So, he wasn't talking.

But that was fine because Lauren had a page from her Clinic, and it was an emergency. "And here I thought today was going to be a quiet one…" she replied that she'd be there soon. "… Mind giving me a ride?" She looked at Bo.

"Love to, hop in!" Bo slid off the hood and went to the driver's side. "What about you?" She asked Dyson. "Need a lift?" She started the engine as Lauren entered the passenger side.

Dyson smiled, shaking his head. "No I'm good. My car's on the other side of the tracks. But we can get a drink later if you guys are interested?" Maybe not Lauren.

She could have tea.

"Sounds good to me" Bo was up for that. They'd all earned a night off. With that, they parted ways as she drove off while Dyson ran in the other direction.

He wasn't sure how Lauren couldn't know. Maybe it was really early, and she wasn't showing signs yet. He didn't know how it all worked. But, they had to have known. He always knew that Succubi had that talent, but figured Bo wasn't aware so that's why this hadn't happened sooner.

So maybe she was aware of it now, and it was planned. That was the only way he could see it happening. He made a mental note to congratulate them later.

Parenthood was a good thing.

It worked out well for him, why not them too?

 **The Dal – Later**

Being that he had been left the Dal in Trick's will, Dyson was spending most of his nights here. Honestly, being behind the bar was more relaxing than he ever thought possible. It was nice to take a break from being a Detective. From solving murder to pouring pints. It was fun.

Well, it was.

Until Mark came in with Vex and the two of them started canoodling in one of the back booths. He couldn't believe his only son was dating the man he despised. All he could do was watch them with disgust as he continued to wipe some glasses.

"If they get any shinier, we might be able to use them as a disco ball…" Bo had to laugh, then saw what Dyson was so engrossed with. "… Ooh, that can't be easy for you huh?" She jumped up on a stool.

He sighed, putting the glasses down. "No, it's agonising. But, my son's happy. And that's all I could ask for" He was choosing to look on the brighter side of this awful situation.

"Wow, you've come a long way Dyson. I'm proud of you. The old Dyson would probably march over there and string Vex up by his heels. It's a nice sight" She couldn't help her smile.

Everyone had grown so much in the last five years. But Dyson was someone who Bo thought would never change. Not in a million years.

Dyson chuckled at her choice of words, "Believe me, I'm tempted. So, should I pour a drink for Lauren while we wait?" He began grabbing a beer for Bo. It was her usual.

But Bo pouted. "No, sadly she won't be joining us. Apparently there was a house fire involving one of the Noble Light Families and the damage is pretty bad. So, she's working the night shift" it sucked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dyson wondered, but Bo asked why wouldn't it be. "Because of her condition, doesn't she need to take things slow?"

Bo just frowned, but had an idea of what he meant. There was only one thing he could be talking about. "Uh, as far as I know she's cured of her Conduit problem. And she's feeling fine, so I think she'll be okay. You're sweet for being so concerned though" she tapped his hand with a smile.

She never thought she'd hear him be considerate towards Lauren of all people.

Dyson was confused, by just moved along. "No problem. So, what's the living situation gonna be like now? Is Lauren's Apartment big enough?" He'd never been there, so he didn't know if it was child friendly.

"For the two of us? Yeah, I think there's more than enough space. Honestly, I wasn't planning on asking her but she kinda offered before I could try. Burning my house down didn't leave me a lot of other options" Bo chugged her beer, that wasn't her best idea.

All that history, and those memories; all burnt to a crisp.

"Okay, are we on the same page here?" Dyson kept getting turned around, and it was annoying him. It was like Bo was only hearing one thing he was saying.

"What page would that be Dyson?" Bo didn't know why he was acting so weird.

He leaned closer to her over the bar, "The one where Lauren's pregnant, and you guys will be welcoming a baby soon"

That had to be the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. So, Bo just laughed in his face. "Are you high? I mean, did you actually hear what you just said?" She frowned at him, "Lauren's not pregnant, there's no baby, you were severely misinformed" she drank more of her beer.

Clearly, Bo was unaware. So, Dyson has to clarify because he didn't like being called a liar. "Bo, I could smell it. Earlier, when I asked you about that strange odour? It was the scent of the baby I could smell. Lauren's pregnant, I wouldn't lie about this"

Bo's smile faded as she started panicking. "Uh, that's uh—" she knocked over her beer bottle, and didn't even worry about it spilling over. Luckily Dyson caught it. "Oh my god! Jack must've tricked her too! He's an asshole!"

Dyson knew what she was thinking and it wasn't the case this time. "Bo, no! It's not like that! The scent was linked to you. I didn't smell a whiff of Jack. I figured maybe you and Lauren talked about it when you were together, and that's why you made the decision"

"Decision to what?!" Bo exclaimed, still in shock. "I'm a woman, dating _another_ woman! We don't make babies! It's impossible!" She may not have been the smartest cookie, but she knew that.

It was pretty basic.

"Not for your kind…" he watched her face fall. "… I thought you knew that"

Bo shook her head. "No, I didn't. Wait! So, you're telling me that Succubi can—" she couldn't believe she was saying this. "Make babies with women?" He nodded. "And no one thought to mention that to me?! Lauren and I were together for an entire year! What's the difference now?"

"As far as I know, it can only work in unique circumstances. So, you guys must've done _something_ different. But, that's your business. Not mine, so I'd appreciate if you kept it to yourself" He didn't want to hear about his ex having sex with someone else.

It was weird.

This was too much, she needed answers. And more than that, she had to talk to Lauren. "I have to see Lauren, she'll know what to do—" she got up and knocked the stool over due to how much she was shaking.

"Okay, you know what?" He hopped over the bar, and picked the stool up. "I'll drive you there, you're in no condition right now. Come on" he walked her outside and to his car.

Wishing now, that he hadn't opened his mouth.

 **Lauren's Clinic**

So many burn victims.

Lauren hadn't been in this kind of crisis in a long time. And to make matters worse, she wasn't feeling well. Honestly, she'd been feeling this for a few weeks. But she just put it down to stress over everything that'd happened. With her breakup and then what happened with Trick.

But now, she was thinking differently. So, to be on the safe side she drew some blood and sent it to be tested. She wouldn't get the results right away, so she decided to finish some patient charts.

"Okay, we've got Mr. Ramsay in room one; he needs his hands and feet treated and wrapped before infection sets in. Mrs. Ramsay's in room two, suffering from mild smoke inhalation so just keep her on oxygen and monitor her for compilations. Then there's—" she hissed, feeling sharp pain in her head. "Ow!"

A nurse who was listening to Lauren's orders came to her side quickly, "Are you alright Dr. Lewis?"

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine—" she felt it again. "Actually no, I'm not!" Suddenly, she felt something tickle under her nose. "Is the room spinning, or is it just me?" She saw four blurry versions of her nurse; Kathy.

"Dr. Lewis, you're bleeding!" Kathy was about to help her, when Lauren collapsed in her arms. "Code Blue! Get a gurney!" She yelled for help. Once Lauren was on a bed, they rolled her into another room. "Dr. Lewis, can you hear me?" Kathy checked her pupils. "Can you squeeze my hand?" She held it, but felt nothing.

"Lauren?" Bo and Dyson had entered just as they saw Lauren being wheeled away on a gurney. That wasn't good. "What happened?!" She stood at her Girlfriend's side. Kathy told her she just fainted. "People don't just faint, or bleed from the nose!" She saw the blood.

Dyson realised what was wrong. "Could these be common pregnancy symptoms?" He asked Kathy.

"Common? No…" Kathy shook her head, but couldn't rule it out. "… But, they're definitely possible. Is she pregnant?"

"No!" Bo shouted, but she honestly didn't know anymore. "Uh, I'm not sure. Can you check?"

Kathy nodded, "I can take some blood, and I'll also do a quick ultrasound to—" she was interrupted when another nurse told her Lauren's blood results were ready. Kathy took the paper and read it. "Oh, well there's our answer. She must've known something was up because she already ran a panel on herself"

Bo still didn't have an answer. "And?"

"And, she's definitely pregnant…" Kathy smiled. "… Can't know how far along until I do an ultrasound. There's also the matter of the collapsing and bleeding. I'll go get the ultrasound machine, we'll figure this out" she walked away.

Dyson really wanted to say, _'I told you so'_ but thought it would be in poor taste. "So uh, congratulations I guess"

Bo couldn't hold back her tears. "Anyone else would be happy right now, but all I can think about is the fact that a baby born of _my_ blood; is hurting her!" This was her curse.

"Bo, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Probably just normal pregnancy stuff" he placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"This doesn't seem normal to me—" Bo heard a groan, and looked down to see Lauren waking up. "Hey? You gave us all a scare there. Are you okay?" She helped her sit up.

Lauren rubbed her face, and felt the dried blood under her nose. "Uh, I'm not sure. That must've been some migraine" she figured that's what it was.

"Migraine?" Bo watched her nod. "Lauren, you didn't pass out because of a migraine. Kathy read your blood results from earlier"

Sighing, Lauren had an idea of what it could be. "Let me guess? My iron levels are low? I'm probably just anaemic. A little food and water, and I'll be fine"

Dyson folded his arms. "Yeah, I don't think that's it"

"Then what is it?" Lauren asked, "What do my results say?"

Bo had to tell her. "Lauren, you're pregnant"

But all Lauren could do was laugh. "Ha, Funny. Really, that's a good one. What did the results _really_ say?" There was no way in hell that was possible.

"Lauren, she's not lying…" Dyson said. "… I can smell it. The baby? It has a unique scent. Kathy confirmed it when she read your results, she's bringing the Ultrasound machine down right now" he hoped that would convince her.

But all it did, was make Lauren panic. "No, that's not possible…" she kept shaking her head. "… Guys aren't my thing, no offence—" She didn't mean him. "You're the only person I've been with" she looked at Bo.

Bo smiled. "I know—" she couldn't explain this to her without it sounding crazy. "It might be feasible, that you getting pregnant is _my_ doing"

" _Your_ doing?" Lauren frowned at her. "You do realise you're a woman, right? You get that?" She just had to make sure.

"Yes, I get that. Believe me! But, no one told me that Succubi have the ability to do this with female partners. Thanks for that, by the way!" Bo shoved Dyson in his shoulder.

Lauren pointed at him, finally letting the theory sink in. "You knew she could do this?!" He nodded. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?!"

Dyson stepped away, frightened for his life. "I didn't think she could! It takes Succubi centuries to master the ability. Bo's brand new; I didn't think it'd be a problem. Neither did Trick"

"Trick knew too?" Bo couldn't believe it. "Well this just keeps getting better and better—" she stopped yelling when Kathy entered the room again, pushing a large computer with her.

"Shall I come back?" Kathy didn't want to intrude.

But Lauren wanted this sorted, so she waved her in. "It's fine Kathy, come in. Maybe you can settle this for us. My results? Are you sure it's pregnancy?"

Kathy nodded. "One hundred percent. I figured you'd want an Ultrasound to confirm though. And it might give us an idea of what caused your collapse, and the nose bleed. So, shall we?" She got the machine ready.

This was all so overwhelming, but it had to be done. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice. I can't believe this's happening" She lifted her shirt up and sat back with a sigh.

"Hey?" Bo grabbed her hand. "Whatever happens, I'm here okay?" She smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere" she continued to hold her hand tight.

All Lauren could do was smile back, "I know"

Kathy placed some gel on Lauren's stomach, seeing her shiver at the coldness of it. "Okay, here we go…" she pressed the wand down on her abdomen, moving it around while she looked at the screen. Until she found what she was looking for. "… And, there's your baby" she pointed at the monitor.

Lauren squinted her eyes at the screen, it was so small but it was there. "Oh my god!" She was looking at it. "I'm having a baby" she couldn't believe it.

Bo was just as shaken, but she actually felt happiness. Lots and lost of happiness. "No…" she waited until Lauren turned to her. "… _We're_ having a baby" She bent down and kissed her.

Dyson couldn't help his tears, he was happy for them. They deserved this. "Congratulations. You guys are gonna be great Parents" he hugged Bo by her side, and touched Lauren's hand.

"By the look of the scan, I'd say I'm about four weeks along…" Lauren thought back. "… That means the moment of conception was probably on the day we broke up" she hated to bring it up.

But Bo remembered that day clearly, and there was only one moment of that day that brought her joy. "When we were in the shower!"

"Oh, Wow! Too much information!" Dyson made a face. "Hey Kathy? Why don't we give them a minute?" He pulled her out of the room so they could have privacy.

Bo had to laugh. "I knew that morning was different. You still had your conduit powers then. Could that be the reason why it happened? Dyson said it takes a Succubus years to learn this skill, it can't be a coincidence" it made sense.

Lauren honestly didn't know. "It could be, but whatever the reason was; it's happening. Are we happy about this?" She wasn't sure.

"Are you kidding me?" Bo could only ever be happy. "Of course we are! Well, at least I am. What about you?"

"No, I am! I just wanted to make sure you were. Because, we're kind of in this together now. There's no going back" Lauren had little time to process all this, but for the most part she was happy. She never thought this would happen, not like this.

But she'd known for a long time, that anything was possible in this world.

"So, let's go forward…" Bo said. "… Jack's gone. Maybe not forever, but he's gone for now. And I wanna take full advantage of that. And speaking of advantages, our kid will have a pretty massive one. One I never had"

Lauren wasn't sure what she meant. "What?"

"He or she, will grow up safe, happy, and surrounded by a loving family…" Bo couldn't stop the tear that escaped her. "… That's all I could ever ask for" that, and her child would never have to know her Father, or what kind of man he was.

Bo didn't know when he'd be back, if he ever would be. But if he did end up returning, she was going to make sure he never laid a finger on her kid. He'd done enough damage to her, and also to Dagny for taking her Mother away. The cycle of abuse ended now.

"Sounds fair to me…" Lauren wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her shirt down before sitting up with Bo's help. "… So, I'm really tired all of a sudden. I think fainting took it outta me. What'd you say, we head home?"

"I say okay, but are you sure you're good? What if you faint again? And the bleeding, that can't be healthy. Can it?" Bo wasn't a Doctor, so she had no clue.

Lauren just exhaled, "Honestly, it's probably just stress. I've been unaware of this little surprise for weeks, and with everything that's happened since then; it's taken a toll. But, I'll be fine. I promise. A few days of rest, and I'll be good" she didn't think it was anything serious.

"Who am I to argue with a Doctor?" Bo took her arm, "But, until we get you home and in bed; think of me as your personal crutch…" her Girlfriend wondered if she was serious. "… _Deadly serious_. Come on, let's go Mommy" she felt weird saying it, but it was kind of adorable.

And it just made Lauren laugh, "I guess I better get used to that, huh?" they walked out of the room, and then Clinic with Dyson following behind. He was their chauffer for the day.

After weeks of so much tragedy, it was nice to receive some happiness.

This started off as a huge surprise;

But ended up being the greatest miracle.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: This's a short one that was requested by a Guest. Hope I got everything in that you wanted. If anyone has anything they'd like to read, let me know. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 69: You're All I Need – 3x10**

 **The Dal**

Was this real?

That's what Lauren kept asking herself as she continued to drink her sorrows away by herself. She couldn't believe she actually had the guts to break up with Bo. It killed her to go through with it, and when she saw Bo's devastation it cut her even deeper. But Lauren felt like if she didn't do it now, then they'd head there themselves eventually. And it would've hurt worse if that'd happened.

About half an hour into her wallow, she was joined by Dyson who informed her that the maniacal Nelson was rotting away in a jail cell with a crushed trachea thanks to Bo. She was grateful for his help earlier. If he hadn't shown up when he did, Bo would've killed Nelson. Lauren still couldn't fathom that Bo would go to those lengths for her. And she expressed that to Dyson.

"She loves you, of course she would. Where is she anyway?" He looked behind Lauren, and saw no drink next to her own. Was Bo not here? "I figured she'd wanna stay by your side tonight" he'd never seen Bo so protective.

Lauren exhaled sadly, playing with the handle of her wine glass. "We're kind of taking a break from each other right now…" she watched him become confused. "… Actually, it was more _my_ call than it was hers. Things haven't been great with us lately, and I just need some space"

"Space from Bo?" he saw her nod. "Uh, okay. But, I thought you guys were doing good. You seem so happy together. If you don't mind me asking, what changed for you?"

"Well, I don't mean to point fingers but; things kind of took a turn when she told me what happened between you two…" Lauren still felt hurt talking about it. "… Something like that tends to shake up a relationship" she went for her wine again.

He felt awful about this, still. "Lauren, that was nothing. She was injured, I was basically a bandaid. And I'm fine with that. I never wanted to come between you guys. Honestly" he meant it. Yes, he loved Bo and always would. But she told him clearly today that she was in love with Lauren, and he accepted it.

Lauren turned to him, giving a small smile. "Come on Dyson…" she knew the truth. "… Be truthful. If it was in the cards, you'd jump at the chance to be with her again. Don't say things you don't mean"

Wow.

Dyson had never seen her so defeated. Lauren never used to be his favourite person but even then, she was strong and outspoken. Now, she was being the opposite to that person. Broken, and hopeless. And it didn't suit her. "If she wanted me, then yes; I'd be there in a flash. But, she doesn't. She told me so today"

"What'd you mean?" Lauren asked.

"When we were at the camp, trying to trap Jolene; she basically told me my feelings for her didn't matter, because she's in love with you. And she's _always_ gonna be in love with you. You don't have to worry about me ruining it" he said.

That made Lauren laugh. "That's something I've been worrying about since Bo and I got together. I mean, why wouldn't I be worried? I'm Human, I can't be what she needs. Not like you can" It was something she constantly struggled with.

He faced her, brining his stool closer. "But you _are_ what she needs Lauren. You're _who_ she needs"

"What if that's not enough?" Lauren couldn't help but hold herself back. Especially when the odds were always against them.

"Only one way to find out…" Dyson reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila along with two shot glasses and started pouring. "… One thing I'll tell you though; don't make the same mistake I did. You never realise how much you miss something, until it's gone" he passed one to her.

This was all very strange, for Lauren to be taking relationship advice from Dyson of all people. "You still love her" she could tell.

He nodded, "I do…" he knocked back his shot. "… Enough to let her go. You won Lauren, fair and square. And right now, she's at home. And all she wants is you. The question is, what do _you_ want?"

For courage, Lauren finished the shot. He'd made her realise something by talking to him, she had to get out of this funk that she was in. And stop thinking that she wasn't good enough, because she was. "Right now, I wanna thank you. For opening my eyes. You're a good guy Dyson"

"I try" he smiled, shrugging a shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I ought to be" Lauren did something she never thought she'd do, which was kiss Dyson's cheek. Right after, she ran out of the bar wanting to get to her car.

It was time for her to right her wrong.

 **Clubhouse**

This morning, Bo woke up feeling amazing. She had a new lease on life now that her Dawning was over. But it all came crashing down, because the one person she wanted to spend that life with; had asked for a break.

A break!

Who takes breaks?

She didn't want to let Lauren do it, but if she'd pushed anymore then she feared Lauren would've pulled the plug on them all together. A break wasn't ideal, but it wasn't set in stone. They could come back from it, eventually. If Lauren wanted to, of course.

Bo didn't know whether to box up the stuff she'd left here when she'd stayed over. But, she ended up doing it anyway. Only, as she looked at it; it made her think that maybe this wasn't a break.

Maybe this was real.

She reached into the box and picked up a shirt Lauren had left, and held it close. Like it was the last time she was going to smell her scent. Suddenly, she was startled by a knock at the door. So, she dropped the shirt into the box and went to answer the door.

"Lauren?" When she saw her on the other end, she was surprised and confused. Wasn't she the one who wanted space? Or was it for something else. "Did you come to pick up the stuff you left?" This broke her heart.

Lauren would never be so cruel as to show up at her ex's doorstep and demand things she'd left here after only parting ways an hour ago. She wasn't a monster. "No. I was wondering if we could talk?"

This just threw Bo through a loop, "Didn't you say everything you needed to say earlier?" She hadn't let her inside yet, not until she got a better understanding of why she was here.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about—" Lauren saw Bo's face turn scared. "It's not bad! I've spent the last hour searching for some kind of answer at the bottom of a wine glass, but someone made me realise that the only problem I had was _me_ "

Bo frowned. "You?"

Nodding, Lauren decided to just pour her heart out. Beating around the bush wasn't going to get her anywhere, and it would just drag this out. "I was unhappy, because of my own hang ups. To me, you are the most incredible person in the world. And the fact that you not only _love_ me, but also want to be with me; it's hard to believe"

Knowing this was going to get heavy, Bo let her in and closed the door behind her before following her inside the house. " _Why_ is it so hard to believe?"

"Because you're you…" Lauren replied with a shrug. "… And I'm me. And it doesn't matter how much we love each other, we're always gonna be different. I'll never be enough" she turned her head away sadly.

After hearing this, Bo could see why Lauren made the decision she did. And she also knew how she felt. "I have those thoughts too you know"

As soon as she heard that, Lauren faced her with a furrowed brow. "You do?" She didn't understand that. "Why would you have those thoughts?"

"Because, you're an amazing human being. You're smart, you're cultured, you've travelled the world, for god's sake you're a Doctor!" Bo exclaimed. "And you choose to love _me_! An unemployed, uneducated, ditsy, Succubus runaway with enough baggage to sink a cruise ship" she actually wasn't exaggerating at that part.

Lauren's mouth curled into a smile. "You're not _that_ ditsy" those traits, were the things that made Bo adorable. And it made Lauren love her even more.

Smiling back, Bo stepped closer to her. "You know what _I_ find hard to believe?" Lauren asked her what. "That someone better, prettier, and who has more in common with you; won't swoop in and take you away from me" she whispered the last part as she stood before her.

Funnily, that's what Lauren used to think about Dyson.

"Even if that person existed—which I'm pretty sure they don't, because no one holds a candle to your beauty…" Lauren made her chuckle. "… There's _no way_ , anyone could replace you in my heart. Not a chance in hell" she meant every word of that.

And that made Bo's heart happy. "That's exactly how I feel about you. What're the odds?" She laughed, reaching up to touch her cheek. "I figured after the things I've done; I wouldn't deserve someone like you. But you're here, and you're sweet, and you're kind. That's why I love you. Not because you're Human, or Fae; because you're you"

Hearing those words, was the glue Lauren needed to piece her heart back together. What the hell was she thinking when she asked for this break? How could she stay away from her? "I love you too"

That was Bo's green light to kiss her, and she did. Like it'd been years since they last did it. When really, it was only this morning before she left for that camp. If she had just stayed behind to talk like Lauren wanted, maybe none of this would've happened.

"We're enough…" Bo told her. "… Having each other, _is enough_. Okay?"

Lauren tried so hard no to cry, but a tear had to push its way out and fall. "Okay…" she nodded, and then the flood gates opened. "… I'm so sorry" she started crying.

Bo brought her close, embracing her tightly. "I'm sorry too…" she didn't want her to be upset. "… Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna do better, I promise" she kissed the top of her head.

In the span of an hour, they'd suffered heartbreak, denial, sadness, and now they had reconciled.

And now it was up to them make sure they never made this kind of mistake again.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: This one was requested by Mecca Of Sunnydale. I hope I got it right, or at least a fraction of it. Please let me know what you thought, and should anyone have any other requests feel free to drop me a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 70: One Step Closer to Eternity – 5x16**

 **Lauren's Condo**

Ten days.

That's how long Dyson had been waiting to get a call back from Bo. Ten long days. He was starting to get seriously worried. Not only that, but he'd tried to call Lauren too and her cell just went to voicemail. And no one at the Clinic had seen her in days.

Something was definitely wrong. It just wasn't like them to not answer their phones. Especially Lauren, she was a Doctor who always needed to be reached in cases of emergency. He thought maybe they'd take a couple of days to spend some time together now that they were back on as a couple and Jack was finally gone.

But ten?

He got to Lauren's Condo and found only her car in the driveway. Since the Clubhouse was a now a pile of Ash, it made sense that Bo would move in with her Girlfriend.

But as he got to the front door, he didn't hear any movement in the house. See? It was odd. He tried the handle and it was open. It never used to be locked, but since getting the death threats, Lauren always made sure it was just in case.

As he opened it, he walked in slowly. As he got to the living room, he saw the place was a mess. There were pillows all over the floor. Turning to the kitchen, he found the same. Everything on the kitchen island had been thrown on the floor. It was like someone had ransacked the place.

He knew something was wrong.

Finally knowing it was something sinister, he ran upstairs. "Bo? Lauren?" He got to the bathroom and found the shower curtain had been torn from the railing and was on the floor. What the hell happened here?

He moved to the bedroom, and saw the worst of it. Clothes all over the floor, candles knocked over with wax melted into the floorboards. And Lauren's king sized bed with the frame caved in by the middle. This was the work of something strong.

This wasn't just his problem anymore, so he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hey Mark, it's me; we've got a problem. Bo and Lauren are missing, and their place looks like it's been torn apart. Everything's a mess here! I think they've been taken"

"Well, that's not good. Meet me at the Dal, I'm pulling a double shift. We can figure this out" Mark wasn't as panicked as his Father.

Dyson hung up and went straight for the stairs, it looked like he was taking part in a rescue mission today.

 **The Dal – Later**

When Dyson got to the bar, he was shocked to see Bo and Lauren in front of him. Ordering a drink from Mark while they laughed. "I don't understand…" he stepped towards them, "… I thought you guys were in trouble! Your place is a mess!" He looked at Lauren.

Bo just laughed, "I know right!" She knew all about what he'd seen, and what he'd told Mark. He'd filled them in when they arrived a couple of minutes ago. "I can't believe we made it out alive" she stood next to Lauren with a smile.

Mark poured his Father a beer, "Turns out you were worried for nothing" he handed it to him.

"But, your place; it looks like an Ogre's torn through it. What the hell happened?" Dyson was so confused.

Giving her Girlfriend a quick glance, Bo figured she'd explain. "Well, with everything finally going okay and us being back on track; we've been—-" she tried to find the right word. " _Having fun_ " Yeah, that sounded right.

He frowned. "Having fun?" He didn't get it, but then Mark gave him a funny look. And it didn't take him long to catch on. " _Oh_! Okay, I'm with you. Uh, but what the hell happened to your room?" He didn't quite understand that.

Bo turned to Lauren with a smirk, "You know how it is. Emotions running high, inhibitions running _dangerously_ low. One thing led to another, and it kinda— _broke_ " she wasn't proud of it.

Actually that was a lie, she was _so_ proud of it.

"And the shower the curtain?" He asked.

Lauren answered that one; "Also broke, but all of it was an accident"

"And I suppose the items on the kitchen island being thrown onto the floor was an accident as well?" Dyson watched Bo shake her head.

She took full responsibility for that. "No, that was all me. They were uh, in my way" she remembered how she lifted Lauren up on the kitchen counter but the stupid toaster was in the way. She made a split decision, and it was the right one.

Toast was overrated anyway.

"We were at the furniture store getting a new bed. That's why we didn't answer your calls. Sorry" Lauren smiled at him.

"I've been calling for the last _ten_ days!" He yelled.

Bo didn't know why he was so pissed, they were the ones without a bed! "And we're very sorry we ignored you. But, sometimes Girlfriends need their alone time. What's with you anyway? Was there another apocalypse or something?" Was she supposed to be on call?

Mark shook his head, "No, we were just worried something may've happened to both of you. But clearly, we were worried for nothing. Though, isn't ten days a long break for a Doctor? I mean, what about your Patients?" He looked at Lauren.

And she hated herself for neglecting her patients. "Yeah, you're right. I suppose I should—-" she looked at Bo, who just gave her the sexiest eyes she'd ever seen. "Start fresh in the morning. Yeah, that sounds better. I'm gonna use the bathroom" she gave her a smile before leaving.

Dyson and Mark were wondering how long it would take for Bo to follow her. She was trying to hold off, but it wasn't working. "Just go" He told her.

"If you insist!" Bo shot off after her Girlfriend.

Mark grabbed the remote for the sound system, playing the bar music as loud as he could. "We really need to start sound proofing that back room!" He yelled over the music.

"Well, if the look of their place is any indication; soundproofing won't be the only expense to come out of my pocket!" Dyson yelled back, knowing that they'd probably break something in there too.

Suddenly, Dyson's glass began to shake. And then the entire bar followed suit. "The glasses!" He pulled his son over the bar and away from the shelf as the row of beer glasses began falling off, smashing on the floor. "Take cover!" He crawled with him, underneath a table.

Mark covered his ears, the glasses smashing were so loud it caused him pain. "What's happening? Are we under attack?"

Dyson honestly didn't know, so he just shielded his son for the remainder of the quake. It lasted about ten minutes, even the chandelier came down on them. Luckily, they were protected by the table. Thankfully, the earth stopped shaking. "I think it's over"

They waited a little longer, just in case.

Bo and Lauren walked out of the back room, and saw the mess before them. "What the hell happened out here?!" She saw her Grandfather's bar almost destroyed. "Why're you hiding under the table?" She looked at the two shifters.

"You didn't feel that?!" Dyson crawled out from under the table with his son.

Lauren frowned, "Feel what?"

"There was an earthquake!" Mark said. "You really didn't feel it?" He couldn't understand how an earthquake that bad, didn't reach them when they were only thirty feet away.

Bo honestly had no clue what they were talking about. "Uh, no. I didn't feel an earthquake. Did you?" She turned to her Girlfriend.

"You only thing I felt was your—" Lauren suddenly realised she was in the presence of company. "Umm, no! I didn't feel it"

"So, we felt it but you guys didn't?" Dyson had a theory but it was crazy. "You should've, it was big enough to do this much damage. Unless, you guys caused it somehow"

Lauren just laughed. "Pretty sure that's not possible. How can we cause an earthquake?" Her and Bo's time in the back room was certainly earth shattering but it was just an expression.

Not to be taken literally.

As they spoke about it, Bo had a weird feeling. She always felt tingly after having sex, but this was something different, something stronger. "What if we did?"

"Bo, that's not possible. Maybe it just didn't reach us" Lauren refused to believe it. There was no evidence to support the claim, so she wasn't buying it.

"Look, why don't you guys go home? We can take care of the mess here. Just be careful. Come on Mark, let's get a broom" Dyson walked with his son to the back room so they could get started.

Doing as he said, Bo and Lauren left the bar as they made their way back to Lauren's place. But Bo was left wondering if they really did cause that earthquake.

And if they did, why?

 **Lauren's Condo – Later**

The entire drive back was silent.

In one corner, there was Bo who was actually wondering if what Dyson suggested was true. Did she and Lauren really cause an earthquake? If so, why? What did it mean for them? But in the other corner was Lauren, and if she didn't have the facts to back it up then she wasn't going to buy into it.

She'd lived her entire life like that, she'd grown a career around that logic. So, she was going to remain quiet until Bo finally admitted that Dyson's theory was ridiculous. That, and she had major cleaning to do.

Her house was a mess. And not even a hot mess, it was a disgusting mess. As soon as they entered, she went straight for a garbage bag from the kitchen and began throwing the broken things away.

Bo decided to help, so she got started with the living room. They'd knocked a few things over when they were making out on the couch. She wanted to be sorry, but honestly she didn't regret a single second of it.

Bending down, Lauren picked up shards of glass that came from an empty wine bottle that was left on the kitchen counter. She picked them up one by one, only one of the little suckers was sharp and sliced her right palm open.

"Ow!" She heard her voice echo as she said that.

But it wasn't because it was that quiet, it was because Bo said the exact same thing, at the exact same second she did. Turning around, Lauren saw Bo looking at her right hand.

"How the hell—" Lauren was so confused. She went to approach her Girlfriend, and as she did she noticed Bo had the same wound in the same place. "Did you cut yourself on something?"

Bo shook her injured hand, trying to shake the pain but it didn't work. "No! I was fixing the cushions. I didn't touch anything sharp—" she saw Lauren's hand. "You have the same wound…" she held her hand next to Lauren's. "… How?"

But for once, Lauren didn't have an answer. "I don't know…" she went back to what Dyson said. "… The Earthquake" she mumbled.

Rolling her eyes, Bo didn't want to fight about this again. "I know, you think it's a ridiculous theory. I get it!"

"No!" Lauren shushed her. "I actually think he might've been right…"she kept thinking about it, and had an idea to prove it. "… Feed from me!"

Bo didn't understand. "What? No! I'll just get a bandaid—" she went to walk to the bathroom but Lauren stopped her.

"Wait, I think something's happened to us. Something that shouldn't have happened! I need you to heal, for me to test my theory. Please!" Lauren was begging her.

Succumbing to the pressure, Bo finally agreed. And leaned in for a kiss, pulling a little of Lauren's chi as she pulled away. When the transfer ended, Bo saw her hand begin to heal. "Like clockwork" she had to laugh, her healing ability was awesome.

"Tell me about it" Lauren held up her injured hand, showing Bo how the cut was closing up slowly.

Raising her eyebrows in shock, Bo didn't know what to say or what to think. "I don't understand—" she took Lauren's hand, feeling her palm right where the wound was. It was completely unscathed now. "How did healing myself, heal _you_?"

There was only one thought that came to Lauren's mind, "I think when we were at the Dal—when we were getting up close and personal at Dyson's annoyance; you gave me your chi"

"Yeah, but I've done that dozens of times. It's just to give you a little boost, so you can feel what I feel. I never meant for it to do this" Bo couldn't live with herself if this was her fault.

"Well, today wasn't the first time. You've been doing it for the last ten days. And while I've certainly appreciated it, it may've had a unique effect on us" Lauren said.

She wasn't mad, but now they had a problem on their hands.

Bo still needed an actual answer. "What kind of effect?"

"It's not a coincidence that our wounds were in the same exact place. I think sharing your chi with me, has somehow bonded us together. Which means, whatever happens to me, happens to you and vice versa" Lauren had heard of it before.

But it was rare.

"So, does that go for the ageing too?" Bo wondered.

Giving an unsure shrug, Lauren sighed. "It's hard to say. I'd have to run some tests. But, if it's what I think it is then yes. The bonding has most likely linked me to your life force" it wasn't ideal, but maybe it was a blessing in disguise.

Only, Bo wasn't thinking the same thing. "We have to undo this"

Lauren couldn't help but feel hurt when she said that, didn't Bo want to be with her forever? "Why? If I'm linked to you then that means I won't age. Being Human won't be a problem anymore. I thought you'd want that"

"I do!" Bo had to fix this, clearly she messed up. "You have no idea. And that's not the reason I'm saying this"

"Then what's your reason Bo?" Lauren asked.

It was pretty obvious. "I'm the Unaligned Succubus, Lauren…" Bo said. "… I've pissed off more people than I can count. I'm in danger of being attacked everyday, which never bothered me. Until now"

Lauren understood what she was saying. "Because we're linked?"

Bo nodded. "If I get hurt, or worse; then that means the same thing will happen to you. I don't want you getting killed because everyone hates _me_. If you stay linked to me, you'll always be in danger. I need you to be safe" she wasn't doing this to be mean, she was doing it because she loved her.

And Lauren could see that.

"I understand…" Lauren gave her a hug, letting it go a lot longer than intended. "… Maybe there's a way we can undo it. Or who knows, maybe it'll wear off if you stop giving me chi when we have sex" they'd been doing it for ten days straight, if they stopped maybe it would cut the link.

As soon as Bo heard that, she pouted. "But, it's fun"

"I know, but you're the one who's worried about my safety. So, do you want to fix this or not?" Lauren didn't want to, but she could see Bo's reasoning.

Rolling her eyes with a huff, Bo nodded. "I do…" she realised she needed to make something clear to Lauren. "… I just want you to know, that even though we have to break the link; I will _never_ give up on having an eternity with you" she stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Well, binding me to you isn't the same as a physical link. I dismissed the idea before because I didn't think you were experienced enough to create a bond. I've read that it takes some Succubi centuries to master the skill" Lauren had read about it before.

That made Bo laugh, "Then it's a good thing that I defy expectations, huh? Do you think that could really be our answer? Binding you to me?" She had to be sure.

Lauren nodded, the more she thought about it; the more she realised it was the perfect solution. "Actually, yeah. I think it is. You know what that means, right? We cracked it. We finally have the answer to having forever. Although, eternity's a long time…" she said. "… You sure you're up for it?"

Bo just kissed her, "Are you kidding? It's not long enough" she whispered on her lips. No amount of time would ever be enough for them. They loved each other too much to lose one another. They didn't have it yet, but they soon would.

Both of them would never give up on finding it.

They'd fight for their forever.

Even if it killed them.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Okay, so a guest mentioned this episode to me. And I'm not sure how they wanted it to go, so I improvised. I always thought they should've touched base on the fact that Bo almost killed everyone to bring Dyson back after her Dawning. Honestly, I would've been okay if he stayed dead. But that's just me. He offered himself, he knew what he was getting in to. I also hate that after that, you didn't see Lauren for the rest of the episode.**

 **Sometimes, thinking about all the mistakes the writers made; makes me so mad. But, that's what the rewrites are for.**

 **Anyway, hope this's an acceptable version of your request. If anyone has any more, or if I've forgotten one let me know in a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 71: Playing God – 3x09**

 **The Dal**

It all happened so fast.

One second, Bo was in the reality of her Dawning. Trying to revive Dyson after he made her stab him so that they could get the key to escape; and the next, she was in the Dal kneeling over her ex's body as he laid their dead. She wasn't thinking, she just acted.

So, she summoned the power within her and took chi from everyone surrounding them in order to restore Dyson's life force and resurrect him. When he started breathing again, she was so happy. She just couldn't believe she was close to losing her friend. And also happy that she had to power to bring him back.

But that happiness quickly faded, when she heard coughing and wheezing coming from behind her. As she turned around, she saw Lauren crawling over to Kenzi as her best friend laid on the floor palely. Oh no. What had she done? She didn't think. Maybe she should've. Now, Kenzi was hurt because of what she'd done.

"Kenzi?" Lauren had a hard time trying to catch her own breath, and she felt very weak. But she didn't have the luxury of worrying about herself, because Kenzi was worse off than her. "Can you hear me?" She pressed an ear to her chest, hardly hearing a heartbeat. "No, Kenzi. Stay with me!" She started compressions, making sure to breathe air into her mouth as she did.

Trick got to his feet, feeling a little winded but otherwise okay. "I'll call an ambulance!" He ran to the end of the bar to grab his phone.

Bo felt awful, "Is she breathing?" She tried to stand next to Lauren, but her Girlfriend told her to stay back. "Lauren? Is she breathing?" She asked again.

"Do you think I'd be administering CPR if she was?" Lauren couldn't believe Bo had done this. Yes, Dyson was their friend and they cared about whether he lived or died. But was his life more important than her own, or Kenzi's. Bo should've known better than to take chi from them. They were human.

Dyson grabbed Bo's arm, and pulled her away. "Just give her some space to work" he mumbled to her quietly.

Lauren breathed a puff of air into Kenzi's mouth again, but still heard no change on her chest. "Damn it Kenzi!" She couldn't let her die like this. They'd just become friends. With one final hard compression on her chest, which was more like a thump; Kenzi gasped for air and coughed as Lauren rolled her on her side. "Just breath, it's okay. I got you" she rubbed her back.

Bo let out a breath of relief, she'd never be able to live with herself if Kenzi died. "Is she okay?"

As she was checking her over, Lauren noticed that Kenzi wasn't acting right. She was breathing, but she looked out of it. "Kenzi? Can you look at me?" She didn't get a response, "Kenzi?" She went to lift her chin, but Kenzi soon collapsed in her arms. "Shit!" She laid her down again, and checked her chest but she was breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" Bo panicked again.

"When your heart stops beating, your brain is deprived of oxygen. Kenzi's stopped for five minutes, so she was technically dead. I'm hoping it's minor damage, but I won't know for sure without a head CT" Lauren was so mad at Bo, for many reasons. But right now, Kenzi was her patient and she wasn't going to give up on her.

Finally, the ambulance pulled up outside. Trick couldn't have Human Paramedics coming in and seeing all the weapons and mystical objects on the table so he told Dyson to carry Kenzi out before they tried to come in.

As they were about to get to the ambulance, the Paramedics asked who was tagging along. Lauren quickly volunteered herself and introduced herself as Kenzi's current Doctor so they let her hop in. Bo, also wanted to come along but they told her only one was allowed. She decided to let them go, telling them she'd follow in her car.

But as the doors to the ambulance closed, Bo exchanged a look with Lauren that she'd never experienced. One of pure anger.

What had she done?

 **Hospital – Later**

Bo figured it was her karma that she hit ever red light on her way to the hospital. It took her a good twenty minutes to get there, and by that time she didn't know where Kenzi had been wheeled off to, or where Lauren was either. She tried her Girlfriend's cell, but got no answer. She kept tapping on the reception desk, but no one was acknowledging her. Until finally, she slammed the desk so hard that she made a dent.

"HEY!" She finally got a nurse to look at her, "The normal thing to do when someone calls you, is to answer them. Which, you suck at. My friend was brought here in an ambulance over twenty minutes ago. Kenzi Malikov, check her name!"

The nurse did as she said, typing on her keyboard while her screen loaded up. "Uh, yes. Here she is. She was taken to trauma one. Where's she's currently being treated by—" she scrolled down with her mouse. "Dr. Lauren Lewis. Hmm, not one of our Doctors. Must be someone new"

Bo was glad that Lauren was with Kenzi, it meant she was in good hands. "Tell me where that room is, I wanna see her!"

"I'm sorry, that's against hospital policy. No one is allowed in the trauma wing, not even immediate family. You're free to sit in the trauma waiting room though. It's down the hall and to your right. I'll make a note on the system and someone should be out to give you an update soon" the nurse made the note.

Being told that she couldn't be with Kenzi, didn't sit well with Bo. But she knew it she made a scene, or became difficult then she'd be removed by security. So, she just played ball. "Okay, thank you" she ran down the hall and to the right like the nurse said, and came to find an empty waiting room. So, she took a seat and prayed that her friend was okay.

She must've sat in that chair for an hour, before the doors to the trauma wing opened. She jumped up and was met by Lauren's sad face. "Is she—"

"She's alive…" Lauren started off with that. "… She's breathing on her own, but due to the lack of oxygen to her brain when her heart stopped; she's in a coma. Her scans show there's no significant damage to her brain, but her body is weak. The coma is its way of rebooting"

"So, is she gonna be okay?" Bo asked.

Honestly, Lauren didn't know. "Kenzi's heart stopped for five minutes before I got her back. Brain death occurs after six minutes. I'm hoping that I got her back in time to avoid any complications. I won't know anything for sure until she wakes up, and I don't know when that'll be either. It's like she has no life left in her" she was just saying it how it looked.

Meeting her eyes, Bo showed remorse. "I never meant to hurt her, or you. But Dyson was dead, I couldn't let him stay that way" she was just doing what she thought was right.

"I know you couldn't…" Lauren knew the kind of person Bo was, but the fact that she had caused this when she knew it would happen if she took chi from either Kenzi or herself; made Lauren very angry. "… But you knew taking chi from us was risky. And yet, you still did it anyway"

Bo didn't understand what Lauren was getting at, but she had a feeling. "Say what you really mean Lauren"

Letting out a tired breath, Lauren folded her arms. "I know you love Dyson. He's your friend, and he's important to you. I get that. But how is his life, more important than mine or Kenzi's? This isn't a jealous Girlfriend talking, this's _me_. Do you realise that in saving Dyson, you also _killed_ Kenzi?"

"I didn't kill her" Bo refused to accept that.

"Her heart _stopped_ Bo!" Lauren got irate. "In the world of medicine, that translates as _death_. A few seconds more, and I would've joined her. Did a part of you even think about us?" She had to know.

But Bo honestly didn't. "I wasn't thinking about anything. I'd just come out of the Dawning. I was all over her place! All I remember, was that he was dead in front of me and it was _my_ fault. I had to save him" she told the truth.

To which Lauren just nodded, "Yeah, you had to save him. No matter the cost, right?" She bowed her head, sighing. She didn't have the energy for this. "Well, now that cost is Kenzi's life—" she almost fell over due to how weak she was, and found herself in Bo's arms as she caught her. "I'm fine!" She pushed her away.

"You don't seem fine" Bo could see how pale in colour she was. And it killed her to know that it was her own doing. She loved Lauren and Kenzi more than anything. And now they were hurt, because of her.

Letting tired laugh, Lauren looked at her. "Well, it's not like I got the life sucked out of me or anything-oh no, wait. That's right, I did. But hey…" she waved a hand. "… Dyson needed saving, so I guess that makes it okay. Right?"

"You know if it the roles were reversed, I would've drained Dyson in a heartbeat if it meant saving you!" Bo fought back, she wasn't going to be made to be the bad guy when she tried to do a noble thing.

"Do I?" Lauren frowned at her, finally thinking about it. "Because it seems like Dyson's the only one you ever go to these lengths for. Yes, you've saved me. Kenzi too. But, you're always going the extra mile for him!"

She took a breath. "This makes me sound so jealous, and you know what? Maybe I am. But, after seeing the way you cared for him, can you really blame me?" She hit her breaking point.

And it was time for it all to come out.

Bo could see where she was coming from. Maybe it did seem like she was going to extreme measures for Dyson. But she never meant it to look that way. "Lauren…" she composed herself and approached her. "… Yes, I love Dyson as a friend. But his life is _not_ more important than yours or Kenzi's. What happened today, was an accident"

"Accident or not Bo, Kenzi died for five minutes. And I could've suffered the same. I make split decisions with Patients all the time. It's part of my job. But even though I have little time to act, I _always_ take others it might effect, into account. You failed to do that today, and now Kenzi's in a coma" Lauren needed her to see what she was saying.

Otherwise this was going to be acceptable to her, and it wasn't.

"You think I wanted that?!" Bo exclaimed. "She's my best friend! I love her. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her! Can you honestly tell me, that if you were the one I had to revive; you'd be mad at me for hurting Dyson and Kenzi to save you?" She needed to hear this answer.

Sighing, Lauren thought about it. "Mad? No. But I could never be okay with taking someone's life just so I could have a second chance at my own. Lives aren't meant for trading Bo"

Suddenly, a tall man in black scrubs walked out of the trauma wing. "Excuse me, Dr. Lewis?" He hated to interrupt what looked like a very heated discussion.

Lauren got her professional face on, turning to him. "Yes? Is everything okay with Kenzi?" She thought that's why he was coming to see her.

"More or less…" he said. "… Her vitals appear stable, and I listened to her chest and found no murmurs or breathing complications. So that's good. But there was a spike in her EKG" he handed her a chart.

Looking at it, Lauren could see what he was talking about. "That could be anything. Or maybe a glitch on the machine?" She wasn't sure. "Umm, take her for an echocardiogram so we can get a clear picture of her heart and also order another head CT just to keep an eye on her brain. Thanks" she handed the chart back to him as he left.

"And for someone who _doesn't_ speak Doctor?" Bo needed to know too.

"They're gonna do an Ultrasound on her chest just to make sure her heart's beating fine and also check her brain again in case there's anything I missed. She's looking good though" Lauren wasn't going to lie, she could tell Bo the truth.

Bo was happy to hear that, but not happy about the way Lauren was looking at her. "Where does this leave us?"

But Lauren figured Bo meant Kenzi when she asked that, "Well, I won't know anything more until the tests come back—"

"No, not that. I mean, where does this leave you and me? Are we okay?" Bo thought that was a long shot to hear a yes from her so soon, but she thought she'd t least try.

It wasn't something Lauren could answer this very second. "I don't know…" she sighed. "… We weren't in a good place before your Dawning, and now—" she shook her head, not able to voice her emotions. Honestly, her week was going from bad to worse.

First Bo stands her up for her award ceremony, and today she almost killed her trying to bring her ex back to life.

How much more was she supposed to take?

"And now, _what_?" Bo feared the worst. Was she breaking up with her? "Lauren, I'm sorry. You have to know how much you mean to me. I beat the Dawning for you—for us! I don't wanna lose you" she couldn't let this happen.

"I know you believe that, and more than anything _I_ want to believe _you_. But when I keep seeing you going above and beyond for Dyson, I don't know what to think. I just think I need some time" Lauren turned away, needing a minute.

Bo followed her, "When you say _time_ , you mean what exactly? A couple of hours, a day or two?" She didn't like this.

That wasn't what Lauren was thinking at all. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a couple of weeks. Maybe even a month"

As soon as she heard that, Bo's eyes widened. "A month?!" She couldn't be serious. "You really think you need a whole month away from me?"

"I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation Bo. And who knows, maybe the time apart will be good for you too" Lauren felt like it was the right thing to do. She just needed some time to be with herself, and not have to worry if her Girlfriend is off with the ex that was better than her.

Bo shook her head, "No! I don't need space! I need you!" She got close to her, "Lauren please, don't give up on me. I can't take back what happened today. If I could, I would—" she stopped talking when Lauren shook her head.

See, that wasn't what Lauren was getting at. "I don't want you to take it back, Bo. I would never wish for Dyson to die. I just want you to be mindful about the people around you. And the consequences of your actions"

"You make it sound like I don't give a crap" Bo was starting to get mad now. She cared about everyone.

This was why Lauren wanted space, she knew going into this would only create a larger argument. "That's not what I'm saying either. I know you care. You care _so_ much. And I love that about you"

"But?" Bo knew it was coming.

Honestly, Lauren was on her last legs emotionally and physically. She was exhausted. "I dunno. Like I said, I just need some time. How about we just take the day? We calm down, rest, and pick it up again in the morning?"

It wasn't exactly what Bo wanted to hear, but a day was better than a month. So that was something at least. "Okay. Do you want me to go?"

"No…" Lauren would never ask her to do that. "… You can go and sit with Kenzi. I don't imagine she'll be in a coma for much longer, it's better you're there when she wakes up"

Bo didn't mind doing that. "What about you? Where will you be?"

"I'm gonna take a quick look at Kenzi's scans, and if they're clear—which they probably will be; I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. That is, if I don't collapse first" Lauren made a little joke; although it was true.

They walked into the trauma wing together, Lauren showed Bo to Kenzi's room and told her to make sure she was quiet. They didn't allow noise in this wing. As Lauren was leaving, Bo called to her one last time.

"I really am sorry" she meant that.

Sighing, Lauren gave her the smallest smile. "I know you are…" she could see it all over her face. But was it enough? "… I'll call you in the morning" with that, she left.

Bo didn't know what they had in store for themselves tomorrow morning. But one thing she knew, was that she had major making up to do. With Lauren, and of course; Kenzi.

She sat next to her friend's bed, holding her hand. Seeing her in such a state, made Bo hate herself. "I am _so_ sorry Kenz. I never meant to hurt you; I never meant to hurt any of you"

Completing the Dawning was supposed to make her happy. It was supposed to give her a new lease on life.

But in true Bo Dennis fashion, the other shoe dropped and instead of celebrating an accomplishment; she was sitting at the bedside of her comatose best friend, thinking about the Girlfriend who couldn't stand to look at her.

She passed her Dawning.

But she failed herself, and those she loved the most.

Some victory.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: A lot of you begged for a part two of this one, so I thought why not? Added some stuff that I would've loved to hear Bo say, but never did because the writers had their heads up their asses. Lol!**

 **In other news, I have written a new story but it's only a small five chapter fic. I just thought it'd be fun. So, that'll be up in a few days.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 72: Actions Have Consequences, Part 2 – 3x09**

 **Hospital – Kenzi's Room**

Waiting for her best friend to wake up, was like watching paint dry. Bo couldn't stop herself from falling asleep in her chair. When she nodded off, the time on the clock was nine o'clock. But as she slowly came to, she noticed it was now passed midnight.

As her eyes opened, the clock was the first thing she saw. So, when she turned her head to Kenzi's comatose body; she was surprised to see that her friend wasn't there. "Kenzi!" She jumped up, wondering where the hell she was.

But suddenly, she heard the flushing of a toilet. Her eyes landed on the bathroom door as it began to open, her friend limped our slowly. Clearly, she wasn't fully recovered. "Kenzi! You shouldn't be up!"

She quickly helped her best friend back into bed, she couldn't believe she'd let herself fall asleep. First she killed Kenzi selfishly trying to save Dyson, and now she failed to stay awake long enough to watch her.

She was a terrible person.

"Would you rather I wet the bed?" Kenzi wasn't kidding, when she woke up the first thing she had to do was use the little girl's room. "Didn't think so"

Bo got her back in bed, throwing the blankets over her legs. "How long have you been awake?" She figured Kenzi would've woken her up, to tell her she was okay.

"A few minutes…" Kenzi said, laying back on her pillows. It was so comfy. Better than her own bed, that was for sure. "… I was gonna wake you, but I really couldn't hold it. Unfortunately, this tiny Russian comes equipped with a _tiny_ _tank_ " her bladder was embarrassingly small.

"How're you feeling?" Bo was so happy to hear her voice and see her smiling, but she was waiting for the yelling to begin for what she'd done.

Kenzi tapped her chest, "Like I smoke twenty packs a day!" It was so tight. "Seriously, did I take a blow to the boobs or something?" Everything in and around her chest, felt sore.

That was when Bo realised, Kenzi didn't remember what happened. Which made sense. She lost a lot of life force, no thanks to her. It was up to Bo to tell her, and accept whatever reaction was given. To make amends, she had to start being honest.

"Not exactly…" She took a deep breath. "… Kenz, what happened to you was _my_ fault. When I came out of my Dawning, Dyson was dead. It happened when we were in the temple—"

Kenzi was immediately worried, "Is he okay?!" She felt her best go even tighter after hearing that news.

Which Bo could see was frightening her. The last thing she needed was for Kenzi to go into cardiac distress again. "He's fine!" She put her at ease. "I brought him back to life"

That was something Kenzi didn't expect to hear. "Really? Since when can you do that?" She'd never seen Bo bring someone back from death. That was neat.

"Since today, I guess…" Bo had to get back on track. "… But the only reason it worked, was because I took chi from you, Lauren, Trick and Stella. I took quite a lot actually"

Kenzi had to get this right in her head, "Hold up!" She raised a hand, frowning. "You fed from me, _and_ Lauren?" She was starting to get an idea of what happened. "Does you feeding from me, have anything to do with why I feel like crap?"

With shameful eyes, Bo looked at her and nodded. "I wasn't aware of how much I was taking from you. When I finally stopped, and Dyson was alive again; I turned around and you were unconscious"

"Did I pass out?" Kenzi saw her nod. "For what? A few seconds?" That's what she figured.

But it was time for Bo to tell her otherwise. "Kenzi, your heart stopped beating…" she hated the look she was getting from her. One of terror, and anger. "… Taking all that chi from you, killed you"

Her own heart was thumping in her chest from the way this was going. She was already on the brink of losing her Girlfriend, if she lost Kenzi too she'd be inconsolable.

"Then how am I here?" Kenzi had to ask, to which Bo replied that Lauren performed CPR on her for five long minutes before she finally started breathing. "I died" she couldn't believe it.

Bo quickly picked up her hand, "Kenz, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me!" It was time to recycle the same grovelling speech she gave Lauren. With a few tweaks.

But Kenzi didn't know what to think, or what to feel. Except, anger. That Bo could ever do something like that to her, and to Lauren. "I think I need to be alone right now" she let go of her hand.

"No, Kenzi. Don't do this. Don't shut me out" Bo couldn't let her do that.

Kenzi couldn't do this right now. "Bo please, I need you to leave…" she has to take some time to process all this. "… _Please_ "

Bo stood from the chair, her heart breaking because of the look her best friend was giving her. She'd really messed up here. "Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

Honestly, there was only one thing Kenzi wanted right now. "Yeah, you can get Lauren down here. I need to talk to her" she turned her head away as she laid there. She just couldn't look at her right now.

"Okay, I'll call her" Bo turned around and left the room, her emotions brimming to the surface but she wasn't going to let them escape. Instead, she took out her phone and shot Lauren a text telling her that Kenzi was awake and wanted to see her.

She would've called but thought Lauren wouldn't want to talk to her. And instead of waiting around for Lauren to arrive, she decided to leave the hospital and head to the only place that would welcome her.

The Dal.

Being here wouldn't help matters, and she knew where she wasn't wanted. That, and she could use a drink. Maybe even a hundred.

 **Later**

Kenzi still couldn't form a thought after learning that her best friend—someone she loved like a sister, had actually killed her. Whether it was for a few minutes or not, didn't matter. And this put Kenzi in an awkward position. Because she wanted to be mad at Bo for killing her to save Dyson.

But, Kenzi loved Dyson. And she'd never want him to die if there was something she could do to help. But, giving up her own life? She didn't know if she'd ever go that far.

"Kenzi?"

Spinning her head around, Kenzi saw Lauren poke her head through the door. "Hey Doc, thanks for coming. I know you've done enough for me already. I just, didn't know who else to talk to about this"

Lauren smiled, entering the room and closing the door after her. "It's not a problem Kenzi…" she came to sit next to her on the chair. "… How're you feeling? Any pain in your chest?" She had to check.

"No, just a little sore and tired mostly. But no pain, thank god" Kenzi was glad for the pain to be gone. Even if it did feel like someone was standing on her chest.

But that was good to hear. "You're recovering fast, that's a really good sign. So, Bo's not here? All I saw was the text she left me" she was surprised to get a text and not a phone call. Considering how sorry Bo was.

"I asked her to leave…" Kenzi still couldn't believe she said those words to her best friend. "… She told me what happened, and I just didn't know what to think. Did I really die?"

Lauren nodded, "For five minutes, yeah. You tried to die on me when I was performing CPR, but I wouldn't let you. We _just_ became friends. No way was I gonna let you go"

Kenzi chuckled, reaching out to take Lauren's hand. Something she'd never thought she'd do. "I can never repay you for saving me Lauren. Thank you…" she was so grateful. "… So, Bo fed from you too huh?"

"Yep. A few seconds more, and I would've been in the same state as you. Honestly, I'm still a little wrecked…" Lauren rubbed her tired eyes. "… But, we're gonna be okay. A good night's sleep fixes everything"

"Can it fix a relationship?" Kenzi asked. "How can I be mad at her for doing something that saved one of our friends? Even if that something ended up killing me for five minutes" she was in a pickle.

And Lauren understood completely. "This's probably a lot harder for you than it is for me. You love Dyson, and I know you'd never want him to stay dead. But, to me it just seemed like Bo risked everything to save her ex-Boyfriend. Including my life, and yours" she couldn't stop thinking that.

It was understandable, "You don't think she would've done the same for you?" Kenzi asked.

Giving a small shrug, Lauren sat back in the chair. "I don't know what to think. Dyson's been a constant thorn in my side. First, she has sex with him to heal; and now she almost kills me trying to bring him back to life. You tell me, how am I supposed to take that?"

"She loves you Lauren" Kenzi said.

"More than she loves Dyson?" Lauren replied within a second. And Kenzi got caught off guard. She just stammered. "Yeah, that's what I thought. It doesn't matter anyway, you came out of this worse than me. My crappy love life can wait" she didn't want to take Kenzi's thunder.

Kenzi didn't think it was crappy at all. "You and Bo have overcome more than most people do in a lifetime. And yeah, she doesn't always make the best decisions; but it comes from a good place. I just don't know about this particular one" it killed her, literally.

The fact that Bo was impulsive and didn't give a second thought to things used to be one of the traits that Lauren loved most about her. But now, it had caused them pain and it was hard to move passed. "Can you forgive her?" She asked Kenzi.

That was the ultimate question. "How do you forgive someone who killed you?" Kenzi sighed, it was tricky. "I just don't know" she honestly didn't.

"I know she's sorry…"Lauren said. "… But for once, I wish she didn't have to be" Bo always ended up being sorry for something stupid she'd done that caused the people she loved, pain.

If only she _stopped_ doing stupid things.

"Me too..." Kenzi agreed with her. She noticed how Lauren kept rubbing her eyes in tiredness. "… Wow, you're really wiped huh?"

Lauren laughed softly, "Indeed I am" being tired was an understatement at this point.

Kenzi tapped her hand, "Then go home, I don't wanna put you out any more than I already have. You've done more than enough for me—"

"No Kenz…" Lauren wasn't that kind of person. "… What I did for you was instinct. I'm a Doctor; did you expect me to just let you die? Exhaustion comes with the territory in my line of work. I've worked sixty hours a week without sleep before now" her surgical resident days were the worst.

And it sounded like it too. "Whoa! I wake up at ten and then take a midday nap!" Kenzi liked to sleep, it was her pride and joy.

That made Lauren laugh. "In any case, if you want me to stay then I'll stay. Us Humans have to stick together" she gave her a wink.

Being that they were the only two humans in their social circle, it was better for them to be friends rather than enemies. And this whole experience had brought them a lot closer.

 **The Dal**

Bo never got a reply from Lauren after her text, and honestly she didn't expect one. She just hoped that Lauren could make Kenzi see that what happened wasn't on purpose. But that would be difficult, given that Lauren was still pretty pissed herself.

Drinking was what she was resorting to. And since Trick had closed the bar for the day, she thought what better place to have peace and quiet? So, she drank, and drank, then drank some more; until finally, she finished the bottle.

Onto the next one!

She hopped over the bar, wanting to find something better than her last drink. Maybe even something from the top shelf.

"Bo?"

She closed her eyes as she heard his voice. "So much for some alone time…" she mumbled under her breath as she turned around and saw Dyson there. "… Shouldn't you be resting back at your place?" She wasn't actually concerned, she wanted to know why he was crashing her pity party.

He came to take a seat at the bar. "Why bother? I feel fine—actually, I feel great" he smiled wide.

Was seeing that smile again worth risking the lives of the two most important people in her life? He didn't even look like he felt guilty. She was feeling enough herself. "That's what happens when you're given someone else's life force"

"How _is_ Kenzi?" He just remembered.

"Are you sure you care Dyson? I mean, I wouldn't wanna ruin your feelings of _greatness_!" Bo turned away from him in anger, going to pick a bottle again.

He didn't know where that came from. "Whoa! What's your problem? It's not like I forgot about Kenzi. Which's why I asked how she's doing"

Bo spun around. "I don't know how she's doing! Okay? As soon as she woke up, and I told her what happened; she asked me to leave. So, not only does my best friend hate me; but my Girlfriend can't stand to look at me! Not _everything_ is about you!"

She didn't realise, but she had smashed the glass she was holding with the strength in her grasp. A few shards cut into her palm, but it didn't hurt.

"I never said it was" Dyson didn't mean it like that. He was just asking a question.

After taking a calming breath, Bo began picking out the little pieces of glass from her hand. "I've screwed up a lot in the past, but I think I've really outdone myself this time" she got a dish towel to wipe the blood.

"Has Lauren ended things?" He asked.

And as he did, Bo could hear the hope in his voice. It was as clear as day. "No, she hasn't. Hate to disappoint you"

He was sensing a lot of hostility from her. "Bo, I'd never intentionally want you guys to break up—

"Spare me!" She cut him off. "You make yourself out to be so noble, but you act selfishly too. Like how you chose to piggyback _my_ Dawning, just so you could get me alone and tell me you still love me. Tell me the truth; were you expecting me to just fall into your arms?" She had to ask him.

And he took a while to answer. Until he finally spoke, "I had no expectations"

She scoffed, "Bullshit! Everyone has expectations! Where'd you get off, telling me that in a hundred years things will be different? Why? Because Lauren will be dead and no longer a threat to you? Is that it?" This had been bugging her since they got back.

"Bo, you've been through a lot…" he tried to calm her down. "… You're exhausted, and upset about Kenzi—"

"Yeah, you're right Dyson…" Bo nodded, "… I am upset about Kenzi, and about Lauren. About the fact that I almost killed two people I love more than anything, just to save _your_ egotistical ass!"

Dyson was getting a little annoyed now. Why was this all on him? "I never asked you to do that"

Was he for real?

Bo felt her eyes flicker uncontrollably, she was so angry right now. She managed to get it under control. "You just don't get it Dyson, do you? If you hadn't offered yourself, I would've gone in alone and wouldn't have had to take chi from anyone"

"I offered myself to help you Bo!" He said.

"Help me do what?" Bo asked. "Because I just remember you dropping your _'because I love you'_ bomb on me, throwing me off my game, slowing me down and getting yourself killed!" Was he not listening?

Dyson could see she was angry and upset. Which was never a good combination. "I did what I thought was right"

"No Dyson! You didn't do what was right, you did what you _wanted_ to do!" she exhaled, realising something. "But so did I. I knew taking chi from everyone was a risk, but I did it anyway. Because I couldn't let you die, and because you're my friend"

Hearing that, broke Dyson's heart. He wasn't going to shake that label, was he? "Friend" he muttered, letting it sink in.

As she looked at him, Bo saw his aura get dimmer and dimmer with each passing second. What she just said, had hurt him. She rounded the bar and took a seat next to him. "Dyson, I'm gonna tell you something and I want you to _really_ listen and hear me. Okay?"

Looking back to her, he nodded. "Alright"

"I love you…" She saw his aura spike, it was a glimmer of hope. But she was about to swat that away. "… But it's not like the way I used to. We tried it, and it didn't work. Maybe it would've, if you hadn't given up your love. But, you did"

"To save you" Dyson said.

Bo nodded. "I know. And I'm grateful, I am. Do you remember in the weeks after, _I_ was the one who tried to force you to love me. I didn't wanna take _no_ for an answer. You were the one who pushed _me_ away" she remembered that night so clearly.

She tried to lure Dyson into a romantic evening, even had on her best lingerie but he wouldn't bite. And then things got dark when she threatened to make him love her, and he made it clear that he wasn't interested anymore.

"I was trying to spare you pain" He hated doing that, but he couldn't feel anything back then. Now he could.

"Well, I hate to break it to you; but it didn't work as well as you thought. But I'm glad, because I _needed_ to go through that pain. I _needed_ to move on. And I did" Bo smiled saying it. Growing, and getting through that awful time made her better for it.

And Dyson knew of another reason why she was smiling while she said that. "With Lauren"

This was the part she knew he wasn't going to like once he heard it. "Yeah, with Lauren. On some level, I knew I always felt something strong for her. Even when you and I were together. But when I finally got over my crap, and she and I got together; I was _so_ happy!"

He didn't like hearing this, but he said he'd listen. So, that's what he was going to do.

"I can't put into words, how much I love her. I'm not saying it's less than what I felt for you, but it's _different_. I don't know what I'm gonna do if she ends it. Going through that with you was bad, but with her—" she didn't want to think about it.

She took a breath, returning to what she wanted to say to him. "I know you're still in love with me, and for you in particular it's a big deal; but I'm _never_ gonna be in that place again. Not now, not in a hundred years, not ever" it probably sounded worse than she meant it to.

But what was she supposed to do, lie?

"I understand" he shed a tear, wiping it immediately. He wasn't the crying type.

"Do you?" She had to make sure he really understood her message.

He nodded, "Yeah, I hear you loud and clear Bo. And I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you. Especially in your Dawning. You had enough going on. I guess, I just always thought we'd get a second chance" was he wrong for hoping for that?

Bo only had one answer in mind. "I love her Dyson" she could never be with him again after being with Lauren.

It felt like true love when she was with him, but after experiencing so much more with Lauren; Bo finally knew what true love was.

"I know" Yes, Dyson always knew that. But he had to try for himself. Though, it didn't look like it was worth it anymore.

"Do you think Lauren and Kenzi will ever forgive me?" Bo needed an answer from someone.

But as Dyson was about to open his mouth, another voice was heard from behind them. "They do" Lauren stood by the door, she'd arrived just in time to hear everything they'd been talking about.

Bo slid off her stool, surprised that she was even here. "Hi" was all she could manage.

"Hi…" Lauren stepped inside with her hands in her jacket pockets. Then looked at Dyson as he stood from his own stool. "… I haven't had a chance to check on you. How're you feeling?" She was still a Doctor.

She couldn't stop caring for anyone.

He smiled, she was the last person he expected to give a crap about him. "Fine. I'm not the one who needs checking up on though. How's Kenzi?" He was dying to know.

"She's good…" Lauren said. "… Eating like a champ back at the hospital. By the time I left she was on her eighth cup of chocolate pudding so, I'd say she's gonna make a full recovery. She told me to tell you to call her, when you've got a minute"

She and Kenzi had a good conversation back at the hospital. And they both came to the conclusion that even though what happened was horrible, and it made them mad and upset; they still loved Bo, and they didn't want this to ruin their relationship with her.

They just wanted her to learn her lesson.

Dyson was shocked to hear that Kenzi wanted to talk to him, he was under the impression that she hated him. "Uh, okay. I'll go home and call her. Catch you guys later" he made his way out of the bar.

After he left, Bo was the first to break the silence. "So, what you said a few minutes ago? About forgiving me? We're you serious?"

"Pretty much" Lauren replied.

There wasn't a lot of enthusiasm in her voice. "And Kenzi?" Bo asked.

Lauren stepped closer to her, "We both got to talking, and even though what happened pissed us off; we still love you. And that kind of thing doesn't change after one bad decision. That's not to say that you're completely off the hook" they weren't letting her off easy.

"I don't expect to be…" Bo happily admitted that. "… So, does this mean we're okay now? You and me, I mean?" She could fix things with Kenzi separately. Right now, it was just them.

The length of Lauren's exhale gifted her with the time to weigh her options. Yes, Bo made a stupid mistake today. One that could've cost Lauren and Kenzi their lives. But, they ended up okay. And it looked like the silent treatment had worked because Bo had finally done the thing Lauren had been hoping she'd have the balls to do.

And that was, set Dyson straight about his unwanted feelings. Obviously, that was no use to Kenzi. But it benefited Lauren greatly, knowing that her Girlfriend has actually made a decision regarding where her heart laid.

"We're definitely on our way" she said.

Those five words, gave Bo a gift. She could finally breathe in relief knowing that things weren't over between them. "I don't know if it's too soon but, would it be okay if I hugged you?" She was dying for some contact.

The fact that she felt the need to ask just made Lauren smile, she was still a little mad but she found that so cute. Without saying anything, she just pulled her hands out of her pockets and outstretched her arms.

That was Bo's green light, so she closed the distance between them and wrapped both arms around her gently. Even though all she wanted to do was crush her. "You have no idea how much I missed this" she closed her eyes, breathing Lauren in.

Which Lauren could feel, "I think I have a pretty good idea actually" she held on as Bo hugged her, until finally she pulled back a few inches and gazed at her.

"I love you" Bo didn't think she'd get the chance to say those three words again. Especially if Lauren ended things with her.

But instead of saying the normal reply, Lauren decided to say something else. "I know, but will you still be saying the same in a hundred years?"

That was when Bo realised, Lauren must've been listening for a while before she made her entrance. Why didn't Dyson sense her? Some Wolf he was. Instead of getting into it, and most probably into another argument; she opted for a different approach.

She leaned in and kissed her, letting it last. "I could live a _thousand_ years and still love you. My mind won't change, no matter how old I get"

Lauren ran a hand across her face, taking in what she just said and it was a good one. She never expected Bo to say something so passionate. "Neither will mine" she resumed their kiss.

The future was a tricky subject for them. Being that Lauren was human, there was always the added nightmare that she'd die of old age while Bo got to live out her ageless life for god knows how many years. But, Lauren wasn't called a genius because she was good at math.

She was called a genius, because she _was_ in fact a genius.

A genius, that the Fae deemed smart enough to hire over one of their own kind. The possibility of a long life with Bo, may be within their reach.

Perhaps there was hope for them after all.


End file.
